On ne ment qu'avec des mots
by Natom
Summary: "Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi: tu as six ans, depuis le 31 juillet. Tes parents sont morts alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé et tu as été placé, par des personnes bien peu attentionnées, chez tes plus proches parents encore vivants, ton oncle et ta tante, tous deux Moldus... Et tu es un sorcier, bien entendu. Mais cela, Harry, tu ne le sais pas encore." Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et surtout, Bienvenue! :)

.

C'est reparti pour une deuxième fic, qui promet d'être longue et riche en péripéties. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que la première :)

.

**Rating**: K pour l'instant. Il y aura une évolution plus tard dans la fic mais pour l'instant, le rating K suffit largement. Attention cependant, ceci sera un _**Slash**_, donc relations entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus. Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela.

**Pairing**: C'est un Harry/Draco.

**Disclaimer**: Le contexte de l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR. L'histoire en elle même sort de mon imagination.

Sur ce, voici le prologue, pour vous donner un -petit- aperçu de ce que sera cette nouvelle fic. **Enjoy!**

.

.

Prologue

Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin.

Tahar Ben Jelloun

.

15 août 1991

.

Draco était déjà venu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Plusieurs fois par an, il accompagnait ses parents faire des achats le long de la célèbre allée sorcière d'Angleterre et il appréciait toujours ces moments-là. Souvent, auprès de ses amis, il se vantait avec arrogance d'en connaître chaque recoin par cœur, chaque boutique, chaque ruelle et il se plaisait à croire que c'était vrai.

En cette chaude après-midi d'été, cependant, alors qu'il remontait tranquillement l'allée principale en suivant son père et sa mère, Draco posait sur la grande rue animée un regard neuf. Aujourd'hui, il était ici pour une raison bien précise et primordiale qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie, lui semblait-il. Il venait acheter ses fournitures scolaires en vue de sa rentrée imminente en première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en septembre prochain.

Draco était si excité qu'il peinait à contenir son enthousiasme. Poudlard! Il avait grandi en entendant parler de cette école, en rêvant de pouvoir y fouler ses longs couloirs, de pouvoir suivre ses cours passionnants, de pouvoir toucher du doigt la magie qui hantait ces lieux mythiques. L'idée d'y aller, enfin, après toutes ces années d'attente, le mettait dans un état de fébrilité presque indécent. Il s'efforçait néanmoins de contenir son excitation, car il savait que son père n'apprécierait guère une telle démonstration en public.

Draco marchait donc silencieusement derrière ses parents, l'air impassible et la démarche mesurée. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, ses parents, étaient grands et majestueux. Du moins c'est ainsi que Draco les voyait. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour eux et les admirait avec cette adoration pure et sans borne qu'était celle des enfants pour leurs parents. Il avait hérité, par sa mère, des traits fins et délicats de la famille Black. De la famille Malfoy, il arborait les légendaires cheveux blonds et les yeux gris anthracites. Draco, du haut de ses onze ans, se savait séduisant, et c'était quelque chose dont il était particulièrement fier, et avec quoi il savait jouer. Après tout, on obtenait tout plus facilement quand on avait un physique avantageux, non?

Lucius et Narcissa discutaient avec retenue tout en remontant la longue allée. La canne en argent massif de son père, surmontée d'un serpent en or à la gueule grande ouverte claquait au sol. A onze ans, Draco tentait déjà de copier sur son père toute sa prestance et son élégance, qu'il admirait grandement.

Tout en marchant, il relut pour la énième fois la liste de ses fournitures qu'il avait reçue quelques jours auparavant. Le sceau de Poudlard était apposé au dos du parchemin et Draco se souvenait parfaitement de la vague d'excitation qui l'avait submergé à sa vue.

-Draco, appela soudain sa mère d'un air sévère.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et s'aperçut que ses parents l'avaient devancé pendant qu'il était concentré sur sa lecture. Il les rattrapa vivement sous leurs regards exaspérés.

-Ne connais-tu pas encore cette liste par cœur? Interrogea Narcissa en souriant avec indulgence à son fils unique.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaina:

-Ton père et moi nous rendons à la banque pour quelques affaires. Nous ne serons pas longs. Pendant ce temps, tu iras chez Madame Guipure afin de te constituer une garde robe pour ta rentrée à l'école.

Draco approuva sans rien dire. Faire des courses sans la présence de ses parents ne lui faisait guère peur.

-Nous nous retrouverons là-bas dans une vingtaine de minutes.

A nouveau, Draco approuva. Sans un mot, il regarda son père entraîner sa mère en direction de la célèbre banque des sorciers. Lorsque ses parents eurent disparu dans la foule, le jeune garçon fit brusquement volte-face et, armé de sa liste, s'en alla vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter.

.

Draco était debout sur un tabouret, dans l'arrière boutique de chez Madame Guipure, laissant sans broncher la couturière faire les ourlets de sa future robe de sorcier. Il restait parfaitement immobile, patient et silencieux, imaginant les blasons verts et argents de Serpentard qui viendraient bientôt orner sa robe.

Il releva la tête lorsque la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les bruits de la rue animée lui parvinrent brièvement avant que la porte ne se referme, étouffant le son des conversations, les cris excités des enfants, le hululement des hiboux et le martèlement des pas de centaines de passants. Le silence revint dans la boutique et Madame Guipure se redressa prestement pour aller accueillir son nouveau client, laissant Draco seul dans l'arrière-boutique.

-C'est pour Poudlard mon garçon? L'entendit-il demander avec courtoisie. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Madame Guipure souleva le lourd rideau qui séparait les deux parties de la boutique et s'effaça pour laisser passer un jeune garçon à l'air un peu intimidé. Il posa autour de lui un regard vif et avide, et Draco détecta dans son maintient et sa tenue élégante, et malgré ses cheveux ébouriffés, une certaine prestance qui lui plut immédiatement. Il se fit la réflexion inopinée que cet enfant et lui venaient du même monde, de _tout en haut_, et c'était un fait assez rare pour être soulevé. Il fut content de deviner que ce garçon avait son âge et qu'ils deviendraient donc prochainement camarades de classe. Draco ne savait rien de lui, mais il avait l'étrange impression que tous les deux pourraient devenir amis. C'était bien le genre de garçon qui plairait à son père, en tant qu'ami de son héritier. A condition, évidemment, qu'il soit lui aussi réparti à Serpentard.

Le jeune garçon entra dans l'arrière-boutique avec une expression un peu farouche qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Draco. Debout sur son tabouret, dans sa robe de première qualité richement ornée, il le jaugea de haut, l'air vaguement insolent.

-Salut, dit-il pour attirer son attention. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard?

Le jeune garçon se tourna et leva vers lui deux yeux d'un vert émeraude profond. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard, se jaugeant mutuellement, sans un mot. Draco eut l'impression que l'autre garçon, autant que lui, se demandait s'il était digne de son intérêt, et il en resta un bref instant déstabilisé. Il était un Malfoy, c'était plutôt à lui de se demander si l'autre était digne de sa compagnie. Son regard anthracite s'ancra dans celui de son vis-à-vis et il soutint fièrement son regard.

-Oui, répondit finalement le garçon à la question que Draco avait fini par oublier avoir posé.

Puis il se détourna et grimpa sur le tabouret que lui indiquait Madame Guipure. Tous les deux côte à côte sur leur tabouret respectif, ils continuèrent de s'observer furtivement dans le miroir sur pieds qui leur faisait face. Madame Guipure se remit à l'ouvrage sur la robe de Draco, tandis qu'une de ses assistante venait s'occuper de son autre client. Le silence s'installa dans la petite arrière-boutique.

Draco se contenta donc de rester debout sur son tabouret tandis que Madame Guipure faisait les ourlets au niveau de ses chevilles. Inévitablement, son regard finit par rencontrer celui de l'autre garçon dans le reflet du miroir et, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation, Draco s'empressa de demander:

-Tu sais dans quelle maison tu iras?

L'autre haussa nonchalamment les épaules sans rien répondre. Draco attendit impatiemment quelques secondes qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il resta totalement silencieux. Alors il reprit:

-On ne peut pas vraiment savoir à l'avance, de toute façon. Mais moi, toute ma famille a toujours été à Serpentard. C'est presque une tradition. Donc j'irai également certainement là-bas. Ce serait un véritable déshonneur pour ma famille si je n'y allais pas.

L'autre approuva à nouveau sans un mot, et laissa le silence s'installer une nouvelle fois. Madame Guipure s'attaqua à l'ourlet au niveau des poignets de Draco.

-Tes parents étaient dans quelle maison? Insista-t-il, mécontent de faire la conversation tout seul.

-Gryffondor, répondit le jeune garçon sans broncher et en le fixant toujours de son étrange regard vert à travers le reflet du miroir.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Déçu par cette révélation qui contrecarrait quelque peu ses plans, il laissa passer quelques secondes, extrêmement gênantes, pendant lesquelles il fixa son vis-à-vis d'un regard perçant. Il enviait presque l'air totalement désintéressé et impassible qu'arborait le jeune garçon, mais il arrivait néanmoins à lire dans ses yeux une fascination extrême lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur les deux aiguilles qui tricotaient toutes seules dans un coin de la pièce, ou sur les robes de sorcier qui se rangeaient d'elles même dans les armoires. Comme s'il n'avait auparavant jamais été confronté à la magie et qu'il s'émerveillait de la voir à l'œuvre.

Draco était en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas changer d'avis sur sa personne, lorsque celui-ci ajouta doucement:

-Mais l'homme qui m'a élevé a fait sa scolarité à Serpentard.

-Ha.

Ce fut tout ce que Draco put répondre à cette dernière phrase, quelque peu inattendue. Qu'arrivait-il aux enfants ayant deux parents issus de Gryffondor, mais ayant été élevés par un Serpentard? Finissaient-ils à Gryffondor, ou à Serpentard? Dans le doute, Draco préféra ne pas faire de commentaire.

-Et pourquoi ce ne sont pas tes parents qui t'ont élevé?

Le regard du jeune garçon s'assombrit, et il jeta à Draco un regard noir à travers le miroir, auquel ce dernier resta totalement insensible.

-Ils sont morts, dit-il sèchement et Draco comprit à son ton qu'il mettait un terme à cette conversation-là.

Draco resta muet, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter, et son vis-à-vis ne daigna évidemment pas relancer la conversation. Draco se demanda si cela relevait d'une impolitesse, ou d'un total désintérêt. Dans le premier cas, il avait de sérieux doute quant à la personne qui l'avait élevé, dans le deuxième, il se sentait insulté.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, de plus en plus inconfortable pour Draco. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire car il avait l'impression qu'il _devait_ parler. Il se devait de montrer qu'il était bien élevé et respectueux, et pouvait passer outre le total dédain de son interlocuteur par pure politesse.

-Tu aimes le Quidditch? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Tous les jeunes aimaient le Quidditch. C'était un excellent sujet de conversation. Néanmoins, son interlocuteur se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'air désintéressé, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Draco resta déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu y joues? Insista-t-il.

-Oui.

Draco plissa les yeux et, plus par provocation que réel intérêt, il ajouta:

-Tu es bon?

Pour la première fois, un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, et Draco le trouva instantanément plus avenant. Il se redressa, inconscient du soupir de Madame Guipure qui dû suivre son mouvement. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard plein de défi, et Draco laissa échapper un sourire narquois face au regard sombre de l'autre garçon.

-Plutôt bon, oui.

-Moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en relevant le menton. Je me débrouille même très bien. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Je compte bien acheter un balai et le faire entrer en douce à l'école. C'est idiot que les premières années ne soient pas autorisées à posséder leurs propres balais.

L'autre approuva sans rien dire et la brève excitation qui était montée entre eux retomba instantanément. Draco s'humecta les lèvres, à nouveau mal à l'aise. Leurs brefs sourires provocateurs n'étaient plus que lointain souvenir, et ils échangèrent un regard interdit. C'était l'une des conversations les plus laborieuses que Draco avait menée.

-Tu es tout seul, au fait?

-Non.

Draco grimaça. L'autre lui jeta un regard narquois quelque peu condescendant, et l'Héritier Malfoy finit par comprendre qu'il le faisait exprès. Peut être pour le mettre mal à l'aise, ou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco se sentit insulté. Il lui jeta un regard assassin copié sur celui de son père.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de poser toutes ces questions?

-Je ne m'y sens pas obligé, se défendit Draco avec véhémence. J'essais d'être poli, voilà tout. Mais apparemment, poli ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire.

A nouveau nonchalant, le garçon haussa brièvement les épaules et sourit narquoisement.

-Si tu le dis.

Au même moment, l'assistante de Madame Guipure se redressa en souriant.

-Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit.

Visiblement soulagé lui aussi, le jeune garçon sauta de son tabouret sous le regard renfrogné de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda rassembler ses affaires et fouiller ses poches à la recherche de monnaie sans rien dire, les yeux plissés.

-On se verra à Poudlard, lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Le garçon se retourna et lui jeta un bref regard en hochant la tête, l'air à nouveau totalement impassible. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit dans la rue animée. Seul dans la petite boutique, Draco haussa vaguement les épaules, désabusé.

.

.

Voilà pour ce prologue!

J'espère qu'il vous a donné l'envie de connaître la suite. C'est bien le but d'un prologue, non? Dites-moi un peu ce qu'il vous inspire et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite! :)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le premier chapitre!

Natom, 04/04/15


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!**

Je suis ravie que le prologue vous ait autant plu :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! Il va déjà répondre à pas mal de questions, je pense.

Merci aux reviewers anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement: **Episkey, Aventurine-san, Liz, Morane !**

Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, il sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Par contre, contrairement à l'année dernière, ce ne sera pas forcément le samedi. Ce sera même plutôt le vendredi. Ou le jeudi, ou le dimanche, en fonction de mes horaires de travail qui changent pas mal. Bref, ce sera la surprise, mais je vais essayer de fixer un jour précis.

Sur ce, place au chapitre. Il devrait répondre à pas mal de questions! **Enjoy!**

.

.

Chapitre 1

La vérité, l'âpre vérité

Georges Jacques Danton

.

_5 décembre 1986_

_._

-Il faut lui dire la vérité, Pétunia, chuchota Vernon Dursley en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte du salon pour s'assurer que le petit garçon qui s'y trouvait ne pouvait saisir leur conversation.

-Mais Vernon, il est encore si jeune, protesta faiblement sa femme. Il n'a que six ans! Nous pouvons encore lui laisser son innocence, ne serait-ce que quelques années de plus. Cela ne coûte rien.

Les parents Dursley se tenaient dans la cuisine de leur petite maison coquette du 4, Privet Drive. Madame Dursley, élancée et sèche, se tenait devant son four flambant neuf, et elle surveillait avec attention la cuisson de sa tourte. Son mari, renfrogné et grognon, était affalé près du plan de travail et il fixait sa femme de ses petits yeux porcins.

-Il est hors de question que mon fils grandisse en entendant de telles sornettes, s'exclama-t-il fortement.

-Plus doucement, protesta Pétunia en jetant un nouveau regard alarmé en direction du salon. Mais cela fait partie de la magie de Noël.

-Pas de _ça_ sous mon toit, hurla aussitôt Vernon en se redressant vivement.

Il jeta un regard tout autour de sa cuisine flamboyante, l'air soudain effrayé. Il ne se passa évidemment rien d'étrange ou d'inattendu et, au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence profond, il se tourna vers sa femme et lui jeta un regard sévère.

-Je ne veux pas de ces balivernes dans ma maison. Nous allons immédiatement dire la vérité à Dudley sur ce Père Noël de malheur. Il nous remerciera quand il sera grand et qu'il sera devenu un homme rationnel et terre à terre.

Pétunia se précipita vers son mari et posa ses deux mains émaciées sur son torse imposant.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle précipitamment. Mais faisons cela après avoir terminé le sapin, tu veux? Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment que notre Duddy aime tant.

Vernon donna son accord dans un grognement rauque. Pétunia lui déposa un bref baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller dans le salon pour aider son petit garçon potelé à enrouler les guirlandes autour de leur arbre de Noël.

-Vernon! Appela-t-elle. Viens nous aider! La décoration du sapin doit se faire en famille, c'est important.

Grognant, Vernon rejoignit néanmoins sa petite famille dans le salon. Il observa avec affection son fils sautiller avec excitation tout autour de l'arbre en tendant des guirlandes rose bonbon à sa mère. Le sourire attendri et fier du père de famille se fana sur son visage lorsqu'il avisa le deuxième petit garçon qui vivait dans sa maison et qui se tenait timidement sur le pas de la porte.

Harry Potter était aussi brun que Dudley était blond. Là où Dudley était grand et costaud, Harry était petit et fin. Ses grands yeux verts étaient constamment teintés de cette mélancolie qui attendrissait les adultes croisant son chemin. Tous, sauf son oncle et sa tante.

-Toi là, aboya Vernon en le désignant d'un doigt menaçant. Ne reste pas planté là, va donc sortir les poubelles, tu seras bien gentil.

Harry lui jeta un regard impassible avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Les rires ravis et excités de son cousin le suivirent tandis qu'il se dirigeait silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il enfila rapidement le vieux blouson de son cousin dont il avait hérité et s'empara du sac poubelle qui lui sembla peser une tonne.

La nuit était déjà tombée et il neigeait doucement dehors. Harry s'arrêta un instant afin de voir si les fins flocons tenaient au sol. La rue était silencieuse, un silence de mort qui angoissa quelque peu le petit garçon. Il traîna son lourd sac le long de l'allée impeccable de la maison de son oncle et sa tante, évitant soigneusement de regarder son reflet misérable dans la tôle resplendissante de la voiture de son oncle.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Au contraire de son cousin qui devenait de plus en plus excité au fur et à mesure que la période des fêtes approchait, lui devenait de plus en plus mélancolique. Comme le répétait sans cesse sa tante, Noël était une fête de famille, et Harry n'avait pas de famille. Noël n'était donc pas une fête pour lui. C'était une période qui le rendait triste et malheureux. Jamais il ne regrettait plus la mort de ses parents qu'à cette période-là.

Le portail du jardin grinça bruyamment quand Harry l'ouvrit. Un peu apeuré par l'obscurité et le silence ambiant, le jeune garçon se figea sur place, aux aguets. Ses yeux balayèrent la rue sombre devant lui et ils furent irrémédiablement attirés par la silhouette silencieuse qui se tenait, immobile, appuyée contre le lampadaire le plus proche. Le souffle de l'enfant se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il fixait la forme sombre qui semblait, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, le dévisager. Malgré la lumière blafarde du lampadaire qui tombait directement sur la silhouette négligemment appuyée contre son poteau, Harry ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage. Il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mais le corps tout entier de l'inconnu était dissimulé par une ample cape noire, et son visage était caché par une large capuche.

Il sembla à Harry qu'un temps infini passait tandis que tous deux se fixaient sans un mot. De l'autre côté de la rue, la silhouette était aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Pourtant, Harry fut saisi d'un profond sentiment de peur. Il laissa lourdement tomber le sac poubelle près du portail du jardin, qu'il referma précautionneusement derrière lui, sans cesser de fixer la haute silhouette.

Harry tourna brusquement les talons et, le pas précipité, il remonta l'allée de gravillons jusqu'à la porte de la maison. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna brièvement. L'homme n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Il se tenait toujours nonchalamment appuyé contre le lampadaire, sa longue robe noire ondulant doucement sous le léger souffle du vent. Harry ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de cet inconnu directement braqué sur sa personne. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine, et il s'empressa de rentrer dans la maison, dont il ferma les deux verrous à clef.

.

_25 décembre 1986_

.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croire au Père Noël. Depuis tout petit, il avait accompagné sa tante tandis qu'elle déambulait durant des heures dans les magasins de jouets afin de trouver le cadeau parfait pour son fils. Pourtant, il fut aussi déçu que Dudley quand ce dernier fut mis violemment face à la triste vérité.

C'était, pourtant, plutôt logique. Il faut dire que les Dursley haïssaient littéralement tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin au surnaturel, à l'imaginaire, ou à la magie. Il était donc normal que leur jeune fils, maintenant qu'il grandissait et qu'il se construisait peu à peu un esprit logique et rationnel, n'ait plus le droit de croire en de telles sottises.

Dudley se montra grincheux et insupportable, en voulant terriblement à ses parents de lui avoir menti pendant six ans sur ce personnage irréel qu'était le Père Noël. Harry, lui, aimait la magie et le mystère qui tournaient autour de ce personnage imaginaire, et savoir qu'ils étaient désormais bannis de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante le rendait nostalgique. Le Père Noël, ou qui que ce soit, ne lui avait jamais apporté le moindre cadeau, pourtant l'ambiance de Noël l'avait toujours séduit. C'était une période de l'année où il se sentait plus triste et plus seul que jamais, mais il aimait se balader dans les rues et s'imprégner de cette ambiance festive, s'imaginer qu'il avait lui aussi une famille qui l'aimait et qui se réjouissait à l'idée de lui offrir des cadeaux et de voir ses yeux s'illuminer le matin de Noël.

A l'aube du 25, tandis que son cousin s'extasiait devant ses nouveaux jouets flambants neufs, Harry sortit discrètement de la maison. C'était précisément le genre de moment où il se sentait de trop, et où le poids du rejet pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante ne désiraient pas sa présence auprès d'eux pour ce moment intime et familial, et c'est le cœur lourd et l'air malheureux qu'il remonta lentement la rue de Privet Drive, plus seul que jamais.

En ce matin de Noël, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les rues, et c'est dans un silence pesant que le jeune garçon prit la direction du parc du quartier. Il imaginait, à l'intérieur des maisons, les familles réunies autour du sapin en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux. C'était un bonheur auquel Harry n'aurait jamais droit et cette réalité était dure à assimiler pour un garçon de six ans.

Il pleuvait doucement, et les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient silencieusement dans les cheveux d'un noir de jais du garçonnet. Son blouson, trop grand pour lui, battait ses flancs.

Le moral d'Harry remonta quelque peu quand il avisa les balançoires libres du parc. Harry se mélangeait rarement aux autres jeunes du quartier, et il venait souvent dans ce parc quand il y avait du monde autour. Il pouvait donc rarement profiter librement des jeux mis à la disposition des enfants. Il courut jusqu'à l'une d'elles, sur laquelle il s'assit habilement, l'air ravi. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être satisfait. Lui qui n'avait pas grand-chose savait se contenter de peu.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Bien que la voix n'ait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure, Harry sursauta. Il sauta prestement de la balançoire et fit vivement volte face. Un homme se tenait derrière lui, négligemment appuyé contre l'un des montants de la balançoire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. La pose nonchalante fit immédiatement remonter en Harry le souvenir encore vif d'une silhouette immobile dans l'obscurité, quelques jours auparavant. Il sut instantanément qu'il s'agissait du même homme. Aujourd'hui, cependant, sa lourde capuche était abaissée, et Harry pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de ce qu'Harry pouvait en dire. Grand, élancé, il possédait des traits fins et harmonieux qui lui conféraient un charme certain, un charme un peu ténébreux qui le rendait séduisant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, légèrement ondulés, qui tombaient devant ses yeux en des mèches désordonnées.

Harry fut instantanément happé par le regard de cet inconnu. Il possédait deux orbes d'un noir intense, profond, impénétrable. Du haut de ses six ans, Harry n'avait jamais vu pareil regard. Il lui sembla qu'il avait le pouvoir de le transpercer de part en part, de voir à travers son corps et son âme. Harry en fut de suite impressionné. Il fut, pendant de longues secondes, incapable de se détourner de ce regard impénétrable qui le maintenait prisonnier autant que pouvait le faire une poigne de fer.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Demanda finalement Harry.

Méfiant, il fit quelques pas en arrière. La balançoire oscillait paresseusement entre eux et le silence qui les entourait avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Cet homme n'inspirait à Harry aucune confiance. Son accoutrement des plus étranges, tout de noir, son attitude nonchalante, son regard acéré, sa beauté entêtante, tout en lui mettait Harry mal à l'aise et hurlait au danger.

Il avait envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa personne et cet étranger, cependant, cet homme avait réussi en un tour de main à faire rester l'enfant à ses côtés. Il avait éveillé sa curiosité.

-Qui ne connait pas ton prénom? Susurra-t-il.

Il avait une façon de parler, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, qui dégageait une certaine autorité. Harry était certain qu'il était le genre d'homme qui arrivait à attirer, et à garder, toute l'attention sur lui sans faire aucun effort. Il possédait une nonchalance et un charisme qui pouvaient, en un sens, être impressionnants.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry sans sourciller. Est-ce que vous m'espionnez?

Les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin narquois. Harry le trouva effrayant, particulièrement lorsqu'il se redressa subitement. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança lentement en direction du jeune garçon qui, trop pétrifié pour esquisser le moindre geste, le regarda simplement approcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Demanda à nouveau Harry.

L'inconnu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres devant Harry et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Harry fut contraint de rejeter la tête en arrière pour pouvoir continuer de le fixer dans les yeux. L'homme se pencha légèrement en avant, vrillant le jeune garçon devant lui de son regard implacable.

-Il y a peu de choses que je ne connais pas de toi, mon jeune Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il recula précipitamment de quelques pas, désireux de garder entre lui et cet inconnu une distance raisonnable. La présence, toute en charisme et sourire effrayant, de cet homme le mettait grandement mal à l'aise. C'était précisément le genre d'homme contre lequel sa tante Pétunia mettait son fils Dudley en garde.

Les yeux noirs s'arrachèrent à ceux émeraude d'Harry et se posèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait le front de l'enfant. Un éclat étrange passa dans ses iris noirs. Il leva une main fine aux longs doigts et, pendant une courte seconde, Harry pensa qu'il allait en poser un sur sa cicatrice. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'effleurer les mèches indomptables du jeune garçon, avant que sa main ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la poche de son pantalon noir.

-Oui, dit-il. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Probablement même plus que toi.

-Comme quoi? Interrogea Harry.

Le sourire glacial de l'homme s'agrandit. C'était un sourire un peu tordu, qui dévoilait des dents blanches derrière des lèvres d'un rouge sanguin. Harry s'éloigna à nouveau de quelques pas.

-Tu as six ans, Harry, et ce depuis le 31 juillet. Tes parents sont morts alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé et tu as été placé, par des personnes peu attentionnées, chez tes plus proches parents encore vivants, ton oncle et ta tante, tous deux Moldus. Chez eux, et dans l'indifférence générale de ces mêmes personnes peu attentionnées, tu souffres de négligence et de maltraitance. Tu dors dans un placard, tu manges peu et mal, tu es rejeté et délaissé, battu par ton cousin et tu t'abîmes à des tâches peu appropriées pour un enfant de ton âge.

Harry avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il était à présent totalement effrayé par l'ampleur des connaissances que cet inconnu possédait sur lui. Qui était-il, pour savoir autant de choses sur lui? Cet homme lui voulait-il du mal? A voir son regard avide posé sur lui, Harry pensait connaître la réponse à cette question.

Il fit précipitamment plusieurs pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher et de s'étaler par terre. L'homme le regarda s'éloigner de lui avec un air totalement impassible, ses yeux noirs posés sur Harry avec intensité. Il fit un simple pas en avant et ajouta en direction de l'enfant qui s'enfuyait:

-Et tu es un sorcier, bien sûr. Mais cela, tu ne le sais pas encore.

Apeuré, Harry tourna brusquement les talons et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir le regard noir impénétrable qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

.

_1er Janvier 1987_

.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'Harry trouva le courage de retourner au parc. Il fuyait une fois de plus la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, trop étouffante. Cette indifférence menaçait de le rendre fou. Il ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention, que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Harry avait hâte que les vacances prennent fin. Il pourrait alors quitter la maison une bonne partie de la journée pour aller à l'école, et le jeune garçon ne demandait rien de plus.

Le soir tombait autour de lui, et il faisait un froid glacial. Il enfonça son menton dans l'écharpe rapiécée qu'il portait et remonta la rue déserte en direction du parc. Personne n'avait osé affronter le froid glacial pour venir ici, et Harry en était à la fois satisfait et effrayé.

De sa démarche sautillante caractéristique des jeunes enfants, il se dirigea vers l'une des balançoires et s'y assit délicatement. Il battit des jambes dans l'air pour se balancer et fut gelé en quelques secondes lorsque l'air arctique s'écrasa sur son nez et ses doigts. Il posa sa tête contre le montant en fer de la balançoire et se laissa osciller lentement dans un silence écrasant.

Au bout d'un moment, pris d'une intuition soudaine, il tourna la tête et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il se trouvait là, assis nonchalamment sur un des bancs en pierre du parc, les jambes croisées et les mains dissimulées dans les poches de sa lourde cape. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient directement posés sur Harry et il haussa un sourcil lorsque le jeune garçon tourna la tête dans sa direction. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait là depuis toujours. Harry aurait été bien en peine de dire depuis combien de temps il était assis là, sur ce banc, dans ce parc désert. Il ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure par le froid ambiant et ses mèches noires volaient librement autour de son visage.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il était happé par ce regard intense.

-Tu es revenu, finalement, remarqua l'homme.

Harry se demanda brièvement s'il était resté là depuis leur dernière entrevue, mais il jugea rapidement que c'était impossible. Il faisait bien trop froid, et cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était plus venu dans ce parc. Pourtant, c'était un peu ce que les paroles de l'homme sous-entendaient. Qu'il avait attendu Harry tout ce temps.

-Est-ce que vous m'avez attendu? Interrogea-t-il candidement. Tout ce temps?

L'homme ne répondit rien. Harry s'agrippa aux montants de sa balançoire et, prudemment, il se tourna sur son siège pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant de longues secondes. Harry se balançait doucement. Le regard que cet inconnu posait sur lui l'intimidait grandement, mais la curiosité l'emportait largement sur son malaise.

-Comment connaissez-vous toutes ces choses sur moi?

-Parce que tu es célèbre, Harry.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il hésita brièvement, puis un sourire perplexe étira ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il crut un instant que l'autre allait lui aussi rire de l'absurdité qu'il venait de prononcer, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta mortellement sérieux, fixant Harry d'un air sévère intimidant. Face à ce visage autoritaire, Harry retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas célèbre, contredit-il.

-Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir démontré l'autre jour combien je connaissais plus de choses sur toi que toi-même.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se rappela de sa frayeur, quelques jours auparavant, lorsque cet inconnu avait débité toutes ces vérités sur sa personne. Il resta songeur pendant quelques secondes.

Face à lui, l'homme extirpa soudain l'une de ses mains de sa poche et commença à jouer avec un long et fin bâton en bois. Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui hurlait de ne pas baisser sa garde face à cet inconnu. Que tout manque de vigilance entraînerait un accident regrettable. Harry entendait souvent son oncle et sa tante parler de ce qui arrivait à des enfants de son âge lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et il était effrayé que quelque chose de tel lui arrive.

Mais paradoxalement, il était poussé par une curiosité dévorante. Il lui semblait que cet homme, aussi dangereux et mystérieux qu'il soit, avait quelque chose à lui apprendre. Et Harry voulait savoir.

-Si je suis célèbre, pourquoi personne ne me connaît, dans ce cas? Demanda-t-il.

Il leva le menton, persuadé d'avoir soulevé un point capital. En face de lui, l'homme se caressa doucement le menton du bout de son bâton, fixant Harry avec une intensité hors du commun.

-De là où je viens, tout le monde connaît ton nom, affirma l'homme de son ton toujours aussi posé.

Il parlait doucement, mais paradoxalement, Harry n'avait pas de mal à le comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose d'attractif dans la façon dont cet homme le fixait. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était intéressé par lui et c'était un sentiment totalement inédit pour le jeune garçon.

-Et d'où venez-vous?

-D'un monde où Harry Potter est un nom connu, respecté, et admiré.

Harry sourit tristement.

-Nous ne venons certainement pas du même monde, alors, rétorqua-t-il en songeant à son oncle et sa tante, et tout le mépris qu'ils lui portaient.

-N'en soit pas si sûr.

Harry le fixa, mais il arborait un air totalement impassible impossible à lire. Le vent souffla violemment dans son dos et la balançoire sur laquelle il était assis oscilla doucement. Ses pieds raclèrent le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fut emporté par la bourrasque.

-Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas anglais? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis anglais, répondit l'homme après quelques secondes de silence.

-Personne ne me connaît, en Angleterre, fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules. Juste mon oncle, ma tante, mon cousin, et mon maître d'école.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis il lâcha:

-Tous des Moldus.

Harry ne comprit pas l'expression, pourtant il distingua dans le ton de cet étranger un mépris si violent qu'il conférait à la haine. Pendant un court instant, il fut si effrayé qu'il songea se lever et partir, mais il fut retenu par cette même curiosité dévorante qui l'avait poussé à revenir ici en tout premier lieu. Il s'accrocha plus fermement aux chaînes de sa balançoire.

-Des Moldus, répéta-t-il, perplexe.

-Des gens sans pouvoirs magiques, consentit à expliquer l'homme. Tu vis parmi eux, et dans leur monde, tu n'es pas plus célèbre que moi.

Harry approuva doucement de la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où cet étranger voulait en venir, mais il lui semblait sage de ne pas le contredire ou le contrarier. Il dévisagea son interlocuteur avec une intensité nouvelle, se demandant si un homme si froid et si impressionnant en apparence pouvait être mentalement dérangé. Harry, qui vivait depuis tout petit chez les Dursley, était bien placé pour savoir que personne ne possédait de pouvoirs magiques, Moldus ou pas.

-Tu es célèbre parmi les sorciers, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

La phrase raviva en Harry un souvenir furtif qu'il avait oublié. Il se redressa et dit:

-Et je suis un sorcier. Vous l'avez dit, la dernière fois.

-Précisément.

Harry se rappela de ces histoires que leur racontait son maître d'école pendant les temps calmes, après le repas. Il y était parfois question de sorciers ou sorcières, et Harry se les représentait voûtes, machiavéliques, avec un sourire mauvais et un chapeau pointu, composant des potions à base de bave de crapaud et d'œil de corbeau. Il n'avait rien de tout cela, même si son oncle le traitait régulièrement de monstre.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis célèbre, chez les sorciers? Je ne les connais pas, et je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis il répondit dans un souffle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure:

-Tu es célèbre parce que tu es spécial.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa sur sa balançoire et jeta un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur, parfaitement impassible.

-Je ne suis _pas_ spécial, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas différent. Je ne suis pas un monstre!

Face à cette soudaine colère, l'homme se contenta de lisser les plis de sa cape, l'air indifférent. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser son masque de quiétude et de nonchalance, certainement pas la colère d'un enfant de six ans. Il se contenta de répondre:

-Ai-je dit cela?

-Vous avez dit que je suis différent!

-Spécial, rectifia-t-il doucement.

Il fit habilement tourner son bâton entre ses longs doigts, son regard noir fixé sur Harry. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'à la fois sombre et passionné dans la façon dont il avait de le regarder, et Harry en était apeuré. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. Il était étrange que ce soit cet homme insensible et inquiétant qui le fasse pour la première fois.

Il y avait en lui quelque chose de dangereux, même si son attitude n'avait rien d'agressive. Il ne s'était montré ni violent, ni agressif face à Harry, pourtant le jeune garçon, du haut de ses six ans, avait l'étrange impression qu'il pourrait, s'il en avait envie, lui faire du mal. Malgré son apparence irréprochable et son attitude posée, il y avait en lui quelque chose de sauvage, d'incontrôlable, qui criait qu'il ne se trouvait pas en présence d'un homme normal. Un homme sain d'esprit.

Par ailleurs, quelqu'un qui savait sur lui autant de choses, et qui proférait de tels propos sans ciller, ne pouvait être que malsain.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, réitéra Harry, qui se répétait inlassablement cette même phrase, chaque soir, avant de s'endormir.

Comme pour se prouver à lui-même que c'était la stricte et pure vérité. Qu'il était un enfant normal. Un enfant délaissé et maltraité, mais un enfant sensé, normal.

-Pourtant, il se passe parfois de drôles de choses quand tu es triste, en colère, ou apeuré.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un "oh" muet. Il se demanda brièvement comment cet homme pouvait savoir cela, avant de se rappeler qu'il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur lui. La peur revint brutalement, le submergeant avec une telle violence qu'il en oublia pendant quelques secondes comment respirer.

Des images floues se succédèrent rapidement dans son esprit, sans ordre apparent: des cheveux qui repoussent en une nuit, un verrou fermé de l'extérieur qui s'ouvre tout seul, le molosse de la tante Marge qui s'étouffe sans raison visible, un saut anodin qui le propulse pourtant sur le toit de son école.

-Est-ce que vous êtes un docteur? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible en s'agrippant aux chaînes de sa balançoire.

L'homme eut un sourire sans joie avant de continuer, ignorant sa question:

-Des choses qui n'arrivent généralement pas aux enfants normaux.

Harry sauta à bas de sa balançoire, les points serrés.

-Je ne suis pas fou, cria-t-il.

Il jeta à cet inconnu un regard féroce et tourna les talons. Il s'enfuit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, persuadé que l'homme allait le rattraper pour le jeter sans cérémonie dans un asile. Là où, d'après son cousin, il avait une place réservée, car un monstre, un fou, n'avait rien à faire parmi les gens normaux.

.

.

Verdict? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous deviné qui est l'inconnu de Harry? Comment le trouvez-vous? Et la réaction de Harry?

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Il répond à vos attentes? J'espère que oui!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! :)

Natom, 10/04/2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut**** :)**

Bienvenue pour ce deuxième chapitre!

Pour tout vous dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que l'identité de "l'inconnu" de Harry ne soit pas évidente! Ce n'était pas sensé être un mystère, ou un secret! Mais finalement, je trouve ça plutôt pas mal, hé hé. Mais du coup, comme je pensais que c'était évident, je ne le nomme nulle part dans ce chapitre encore:) Va falloir être patients!

Certains ont deviné, d'autres non :) Pas la peine de chercher trop loin parmi les Serpentards connus! Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas sensé être un secret!

En tout cas, gros indice dans ce chapitre!

Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, j'ai une bonne vingtaine de chapitres d'avance donc je posterai toutes les semaines, comme pour ma fic précédente.

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review anonymes: **Kalia, Aventurine-san** (tu es à la fois proche et loin dans tes propositions. C'est plus simple que ça en a l'air!), **M.H.N.S, Morane, Sélènè **(contente de te retrouver!)**, adenoide, juste hp **(ta boîte mail privée est désactivée, j'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement. Je poste un chapitre par semaine :)

Et **Merci** aussi à **Washu Kooyoo** pour la correction :)

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Chapitre 2

Le propre de la magie, c'est qu'on ne peut l'expliquer

Margot Fonteyn

.

_15 janvier 1987_

.

Harry revenait de l'école, et son sac semblait peser des tonnes sur son épaule. Son anorak, dont la fermeture éclair était cassée, battait ses flancs et laissait entrer un froid mordant qui le glaçait jusqu'aux tripes. Sa capuche ne cessait de glisser de sa tête, le laissant à la merci de la pluie battante qui s'abattait sur lui et trempait ses cheveux.

A la sortie de l'école, il avait aperçu la voiture de l'oncle Vernon garée au plus près de la cour. Le temps qu'il la traverse au milieu des innombrables élèves qui quittaient leurs classes en même temps que lui, elle avait déjà disparu, emportant un Dudley qui réclamait ses sucreries habituelles.

La mort dans l'âme, il s'était donc résolu à rentrer à pieds. Les rues étaient désertes et il s'amusa sur quelques mètres à sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques d'eau. Il zigzagua dans la rue, allant de flaques d'eau en flaques d'eau, insouciant face à l'état de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive, une chaleur agréable l'accueillit. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée du salon, et l'air sentait bon le gâteau au chocolat fait maison. Il laissa tomber son lourd cartable dans l'entrée et se défit de sa veste trempée, qu'il suspendit au porte-manteau.

-Enlève tes chaussures, dépêche-toi, tu mets de l'eau partout! Ordonna la tante Pétunia en guise de bonjour.

Harry obéit rapidement et laissa ses chaussures et ses chaussettes près de l'entrée, à côté de celles de son cousin. Sa tante lui tendit une serviette qui sentait bon le linge propre et il s'essuya les cheveux et la figure consciencieusement. Sans un mot, elle récupéra la serviette et alla l'étendre dans la buanderie. Harry se servit de son pull pour essuyer et nettoyer ses lunettes.

Le sol était agréablement tiède sous ses pieds tandis qu'il remontait le couloir en direction du salon. Dudley était confortablement installé sur le canapé, un plaid sur les genoux et une assiette emplie d'une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat accompagnée d'un soda. Il riait grassement face à ses dessins animés et ne leva pas les yeux à l'entrée de son cousin.

-Ton cartable ne va pas se ranger tout seul, mon garçon! Le rappela la tante Pétunia.

Harry revint chercher son cartable qu'il enferma bon gré mal gré dans un coin de son placard, qui lui servait de chambre. La tante Pétunia s'affairait au repassage dans sa buanderie, et il se dirigea silencieusement dans la cuisine où il piqua un morceau de gâteau. Le chocolat, encore tiède, fondit agréablement sur sa langue et il s'empressa de faire disparaître les miettes dans la poubelle, preuves de son méfait.

Ravi d'avoir pu goûter au gâteau, il revint à pas de loup jusque dans le couloir et se glissa silencieusement dans son placard. Pétunia ne supportait pas de l'avoir dans les pattes le soir, alors qu'elle était toute vouée à répondre aux multiples exigences de son fils. Plutôt que d'affronter ses remarques et reproches acides, il préférait s'éclipser et assister de son placard à cette vie de famille à laquelle il n'était pas convié.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et rassembla ses soldats de plomb, les seuls jouets qu'il avait hérités de son cousin.

-Et tu viendras mettre la table!

.

_17 janvier 1987_

.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un docteur? Vous ne voulez pas m'enfermer?

Harry était assis sur sa balançoire, mais il était totalement immobile. Malgré un froid glacial, le soleil avait fini par revenir, après des jours de pluie, et c'était en partie cela qui l'avait motivé à revenir. Le beau temps qui régnait sur Privet Drive le faisait se sentir en sécurité, plus que le temps grisâtre et sombre de ces derniers jours. Ces quelques rayons de soleil avaient poussé quelques parents à amener leurs enfants se dégourdir les jambes au parc, et Harry était entouré de cris excités, de rires, de pleurs, d'avertissements et de recommandations. Des parents inquiets veillaient sur leur progéniture, leur enjoignant de ne pas s'éloigner ou de revenir régulièrement les voir.

Il n'y avait personne pour veiller sur Harry, et il n'y aurait personne, le soir venu, pour lui dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. Personne ne lui préparerait un chocolat chaud délicieux pour le réchauffer, et personne ne lui ferait couler un bain brûlant.

Son inconnu n'était guère de compagnie agréable, mais il restait une compagnie. Et Harry avait grand besoin de compagnie, lui qui grandissait dans la solitude et l'indifférence. Cette lueur d'intérêt qu'il détectait dans le regard noir de son vis-à-vis lui plaisait, le flattait, et il s'y accrochait avec un désespoir un peu dangereux. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui, et savoir que cet homme revenait dans ce parc pour le voir, lui et pas un autre, faisait naître en lui un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu.

Pourtant, et malgré cela, il se dégageait toujours de lui une aura indéfinissable, faite de froideur et de colère, qui tenait le jeune garçon à distance. Harry trouvait le personnage effrayant, et son regard d'un noir profond qui semblait lire jusque dans son âme le faisait se sentir immensément mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier était toujours assis sur le banc, le même que quinze jours plus tôt, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Harry s'était enfui en courant. Comment savait-il que Harry avait décidé de revenir précisément aujourd'hui? Le jeune homme n'en avait aucune idée, mais il lui semblait invraisemblable qu'il soit _réellement_ resté là tout ce temps. Il était toujours habillé de noir, portait toujours cette même cape lourde et large, et foudroyait toujours Harry de son regard intense. Le jeune garçon était tendu, mais extrêmement concentré. Sa curiosité dévorante ne lui laissait aucun répit et il avait un besoin urgent de savoir. Savoir quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il devait savoir.

-Non, je ne suis pas docteur. Et je ne compte pas non plus t'enfermer dans un asile.

Harry pesa les mots pendant quelques secondes, pas entièrement certain qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il dévisagea l'homme assis sur son banc à quelques mètres de lui, son air totalement impassible, ses yeux noirs posés sur lui, impénétrables.

-Vous êtes quoi, dans ce cas? Demanda Harry avec méfiance.

L'homme sourit froidement, et répondit doucement:

-Je suis comme toi. Je suis différent.

Harry médita la phrase pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop comment il devait la prendre. Etait-ce une insulte? Devait-il se sentir indigné d'être traité de différent, ou enchanté de savoir qu'il se qualifiait comme lui? Faisait-il des choses étranges, lui aussi, quand il était en colère?

Harry observa l'homme. Il n'avait guère l'air mortifié à l'idée d'être différent, comme lui. Il se dégageait plutôt de lui une certaine fierté, un charisme imposant qui mettait le jeune garçon mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose, d'être différent? Demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa Harry avec une intensité telle que le jeune garçon se sentit rougir. Il détourna le regard, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que ce regard devenait trop dur à soutenir et balança nerveusement ses jambes, faisant osciller la balançoire.

-Mon cousin et ses copains me disent souvent que je ne suis pas comme eux. Mais dans leur bouche, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien.

-Les Moldus ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Les gens sans pouvoirs magiques?

Il hocha la tête, d'un air vaguement agacé. Harry resta plongé dans un silence songeur, avant de dire:

-Je ne suis pas un Moldu.

-Non.

-Est-ce que je suis un sorcier? Ce que je fais, quand je suis en colère, ou quand j'ai peur, c'est de la magie?

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

Harry médita cette réponse pendant quelques secondes, le nez en l'air. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. L'homme le fixait sans ciller, à quelques mètres de là, et Harry en avait pleinement conscience. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent intensément, tentant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait, sans succès pour le petit garçon.

De la magie. Abracadabra. Des étincelles de couleurs multicolores. Un bâton scintillant surmonté d'une étoile lumineuse. Des objets qui volent. Des crapauds-princes. Des baisers magiques. Des balais et des chapeaux pointus. Des incantations incompréhensibles. Des pommes empoisonnées. Des dragons maléfiques. Des fées protectrices.

-La Magie, ça n'existe pas, affirma Harry avec conviction, après quelques minutes de silence.

Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient suffisamment répété cette phrase pour qu'elle s'ancre à l'encre rouge dans son esprit. La magie, des balivernes, des sornettes, des inepties! Un mot banni de la maison dans laquelle il vivait. Un mot qui lui avait valu à plusieurs reprises des punitions longues et assommantes.

Face à lui, son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil, l'air vaguement hautain. Il toisa l'enfant de son regard impressionnant, et le jeune garçon se ratatina quelque peu sur sa balançoire. Il regarda autour de lui, rassuré de voir les enfants qui jouaient innocemment dans les environs.

-Je peux te prouver le contraire, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

-Comment?

-Il suffit que tu me fasses confiance.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet inconnu, bien au contraire. Tout en lui lui hurlait de ne pas baisser sa garde, de ne pas se laisser amadouer par son air sûr de lui et sa silhouette irréprochable. L'air inquiétant qu'arborait cet homme ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry avait encore en mémoire les indications de sa tante envers son cousin, qu'elle répétait plusieurs fois par jour.

"Ne parle pas aux inconnus. N'accepte rien venant d'une personne que tu ne connais pas. Ne fais confiance à personne."

L'homme se leva soudain, d'un mouvement fluide et brusque qui surprit le jeune garçon. Il se raidit sur sa balançoire et le regarda s'approcher de lui les yeux écarquillés, les mains crispées sur les chaînes métalliques. Sa démarche, souple et élancée, évoquait celle d'un félin en chasse, et Harry se fit l'illusion d'être la proie. Malgré les présences quelque peu rassurantes des enfants et de leurs parents autour de lui, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Il avait l'impression que l'homme allait l'attaquer. Le regard qu'il posait sur lui était aussi noir que ses cheveux, intense et inquiétant. Il semblait le dévorer tout entier, lire dans son âme, et voir toutes ses peurs les plus profondes.

Incapable de détourner le regard, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, Harry le laissa approcher sans broncher. Prisonnier de ce regard de fer implacable, il était bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se ratatinait à mesure que l'inconnu réduisait l'espace qui les séparait.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de l'enfant et se pencha légèrement en avant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. De près, Harry pouvait admirer les traits fins et parfaits de son visage, les lèvres d'un rouge vif inquiétant, et ses yeux noirs qui semblaient sans fond. L'homme et le garçon s'observèrent sans un mot pendant ce qu'il sembla à Harry comme une éternité. Il ne pensait plus à rien, et était incapable, malgré toute la volonté du monde, de s'arracher à ce regard hypnotisant.

-Si tu veux connaître la vérité, tu n'as d'autre choix que de me faire confiance, Harry. Qui sait, peut être ne le regretteras-tu pas?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin narquois qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et se redressa prestement. Lissant sa lourde cape, il jeta un dernier regard au jeune garçon qui semblait avoir arrêté de respirer et tourna les talons.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, soufflé par la prestance et le charisme de cet inconnu. Le temps d'un battement de cils, sa haute silhouette altière avait disparu.

.

_25 janvier 1987_

.

C'était le matin, et comme tous les matins de semaine dignes de ce nom, une effervescence agitée animait le 4, Privet Drive. Dudley hurlait à s'en briser les poumons dans la salle de bain, tandis que Pétunia tentait vainement de l'habiller, tout en évitant ses pieds et poings qui volaient dangereusement près de son nez. Le jeune garçon capricieux refusait de s'habiller pour aller à l'école, et malgré les efforts de sa mère qui tentait de l'amadouer par tous les moyens, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Vernon grondait dans sa chambre, devant son miroir, tandis qu'il nouait rapidement autour de son cou gras une cravate noire. Il pleuvait à verse dehors, et il devait déposer son fils à l'école en allant au travail.

-A ce rythme là, je vais arriver en retard! Cria-t-il à sa femme qui tentait de contenir un Dudley de plus en plus rouge.

Harry, debout dans le couloir, tentait de lisser ses cheveux dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il était habillé de ses éternelles fringues trop grandes pour lui, qui avaient un jour appartenu à Dudley, et c'est le ventre vide qu'il s'apprêtait à aller à l'école. Pétunia, toute accaparée par la crise de son fils, avait oublié de le réveiller, et il n'avait plus le temps d'aller chiper quelques céréales dans la cuisine. Il s'était habillé en vitesse dans son placard, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les cris provenant de l'étage. L'oncle Vernon descendait déjà l'escalier de son pas lourd et Harry s'écarta prestement pour le laisser passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches planté là, toi, grogna-t-il avec agacement en lui jetant à peine un regard.

Harry gravit lentement les marches et pénétra avec précaution dans la salle de bain familiale. Les cris de Dudley, stridents, résonnaient dans l'espace clos tandis qu'il se débattait entre les bras de sa mère qui tentait de lui enfiler son gilet d'uniforme. Harry le contourna précautionneusement et enjamba les débris d'un pot de crème brisé sur le carrelage blanc.

La tante Pétunia, toute accaparée par son fils, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges, ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il s'empara de sa brosse à dents dans son gobelet en plastique délavé et entreprit un brossage de dents aussi intensif qu'inutile.

Lorsque Dudley fut engoncé dans son gilet trop serré, Pétunia se releva prestement. Elle attrapa la brosse à dents de son fils, lui mit du dentifrice et lui tendit le tout en disant d'un ton mielleux:

-Brosse-toi les dents, chéri. Sinon des méchants monstres vont les attaquer et...

Rageur, le point de Dudley s'abattit dans l'air et la brosse à dents vola jusque dans la baignoire, dont elle tacha les parois de dentifrice à la fraise. Pétunia soupira en jaugeant l'ampleur des dégâts avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils qui pleurait toujours à gorge déployée.

-Allons-y, mon ange. Veux-tu un autre beignet pour la voiture?

Dudley approuva fervemment et accepta bon gré mal gré de descendre, à condition que sa mère lui en donne deux. Pétunia le promit et ferma la porte derrière elle, en sortant à la suite de son fils.

.

_31 janvier 1987_

.

-Bonjour mon grand! Tu es tout seul?

Le sourire de la caissière était resplendissant. Même ses yeux bleus semblaient sourire à Harry avec sympathie. Le jeune garçon rougit et approuva timidement tandis qu'elle passait au scanner son litre de sucre.

-Ma tante n'a plus assez de sucre pour le gâteau de mon cousin, dit-il doucement.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, répondit-elle.

Harry rougit de plus belle, ravi. En réalité, il appréciait particulièrement d'aller faire quelques courses pour sa tante, de temps en temps. Quitter l'ambiance indifférente de la maison, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, lui était agréable, particulièrement quand il avait une mission à remplir. Errer dans les rues ou le parc avait du bon, mais cela devenait vite lassant, à la longue.

Il tendit sa paume ouverte à la caissière qui, attendrie, prit son dû en souriant. Harry empocha les pièces restantes, récupéra son paquet de sucre et fit un signe de la main à la dame avant de sortir. Il glissa le paquet sous son manteau pour ne pas le tremper sous la pluie battante et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

L'inconnu du parc se trouvait là, face à la superette, nonchalamment appuyé sous le porche d'une maison. Il semblait se trouver là par hasard, mais Harry savait qu'il était là pour lui. Cette prise de conscience le fit sourire, bien qu'il ne se risqua pas à traverser la rue dans sa direction.

L'homme avait relevé la lourde capuche de sa cape noire sur sa tête, et il fixait Harry de son regard impénétrable. Son air inquiétant l'était d'autant plus que sa capuche plongeait son visage dans l'ombre, lui conférant un air mystérieux des plus angoissants. Harry lui jeta un regard en coin et prit la direction de la maison, conscient de cet étranger qui se redressait pour le suivre. Il n'en était pas rassuré, mais se disait que l'oncle Vernon et sa carrure imposante n'auraient guère de mal à le faire déguerpir s'il le suivait jusqu'à chez lui.

Harry osait à peine respirer. Il se sentait à l'abri sous sa capuche, mais la présence inquiétante de cet homme près de lui le mettait mal à l'aise, comme toujours. Il marchait près de lui, l'air indifférent, les mains dans les poches, et la pluie ne semblait pas le mouiller. Ses bottes n'éclaboussaient pas son pantalon et il ne faisait pas de remarques désobligeantes lorsque Harry marchait sans sourciller dans les flaques d'eau au lieu de les contourner. Au bout de quelques secondes à marcher dans un silence pesant, Harry demanda:

-Vous êtes venu me prouver que la magie existe?

-Pourquoi le ferai-je? Toi comme moi savons que tu n'as pas besoin de preuves pour y croire, Harry.

Harry ne dit rien. Etrange coïncidence, son maître d'école avait choisi cette semaine pour leur lire l'histoire de Cendrillon, pendant le temps calme. Comment ne pas croire à la magie alors qu'il avait lui-même exposé devant toute la classe l'histoire magique de Cendrillon qui se transformait, l'espace d'une nuit, en princesse? Harry avait attentivement surveillé son maître tandis qu'il lisait avec entrain les quelques pages de l'histoire, et il semblait y croire lui même. Comment la citrouille aurait-elle pu se changer en carrosse, sans la magie? Et comment les souries s'étaient-elles transformées en roues, si ça n'était pas de la magie?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Un autre jour, oui, répondit laconiquement son interlocuteur. Tu as tout le temps pour cela.

-Quand alors? Insista Harry.

-Un autre jour.

Harry resta songeur pendant quelques secondes, puis il ajouta:

-Promis?

L'homme baissa ses yeux noirs dans sa direction et ils s'observèrent longuement, sans un mot. Harry était invariablement stupéfait par la profondeur de ces pupilles noires, qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fond. Ce regard le transperçait de part en part, et c'était une sensation étrange, comme si cet inconnu pouvait lire jusque dans son âme, ses pensées les plus secrètes.

-Promis, dit-il sèchement.

Harry approuva, rasséréné. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue, songeur.

-Tous les gens ne peuvent pas faire de la magie, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est un don qui n'est pas accordé à tout le monde, en effet.

-Ceux qui ne peuvent pas faire de la magie, comme mon oncle et ma tante, ils ne savent pas qu'elle existe, n'est-ce pas? Ils n'y croient même pas. Ils se mettent en colère si j'en parle, à la maison.

-Ce sont des moldus. Et comme toutes les choses qu'ils ne contrôlent pas, la magie leur fait peur.

Harry médita cette phrase pendant quelques secondes, et l'homme ajouta:

-Ils auront peur de toi, un jour.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Tu leur feras peur comme je te fais peur.

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard noir de l'homme. Il détourna précipitamment le regard et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le gros visage écarlate de son oncle flottait devant ses yeux, ses petits yeux porcins qui le fixaient avec méchanceté, ses grosses mains aux doigts boudinés qui semblaient vouloir se refermer autour de son cou. Il n'était guère convaincu de pouvoir un jour faire peur à cet homme-là.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, Harry, affirma soudain l'homme dont la large cape effleurait Harry à chacun de ses pas. Les moldus sont faibles et méprisables. C'est à eux d'avoir peur de notre puissance, de notre supériorité. Quand tu seras un sorcier formé, tu pourras leur faire payer toutes ces années.

Harry fit la moue. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il entendait par "leur faire payer" mais trouvait cela plutôt inquiétant. Leur faire payer quoi, exactement? Et comment? Harry sentait une certaine colère dans le ton de sa voix, un esprit un peu revanchard qu'Harry ne partageait pas. Sa tante lui reprochait souvent sa présence dans leur maison, pourtant Harry n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse: il avait un toit, il dormait au chaud, il était nourri, alors qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien l'abandonner dans un orphelinat. Il leur était redevable, et il en était conscient.

Cependant, Harry, bien qu'il soit finalement, et malgré tout, reconnaissant à son oncle et sa tante de l'avoir recueilli, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ses parents. A ses yeux, ses parents étaient deux ombres sans visage, sans voix, sans caractère. Deux personnes, lisses, sans vie et sans passé qui flottaient parfois dans ses rêves et qui l'accompagnaient au quotidien. Harry n'avait ni noms, ni photos, ni souvenirs ou anecdotes à mettre sur l'image de ses parents et cela le rendait triste.

Il aurait bien aimé entendre parler d'eux, parfois, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la certitude qu'ils avaient un jour étaient réels. Mais son oncle et sa tante ne les mentionnaient jamais, et ils avaient toujours refusé de répondre à ses questions à leur sujet. Harry devait se contenter de les imaginer, de leur inventer une vie, et de s'inventer des souvenirs dans lesquels il était invariablement heureux, dans les bras aimants de sa mère et face au sourire fier de son père.

L'eau s'écoulait dans le caniveau le long de la chaussée et Harry s'amusa sur quelques mètres à remonter le fin ruisseau.

-Est-ce que mes parents étaient des sorciers? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à poser une telle question, mais il avait l'intuition que cet étranger, qui connaissait beaucoup de choses sur lui, en connaissait la réponse.

-Oui, répondit-il effectivement au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, le regard brillant et se heurta à l'expression impassible de son interlocuteur. C'était la première information qu'il recevait sur ses parents et il la chérit précieusement pendant quelques secondes. Ses parents étaient comme lui, ils étaient différents. Cette révélation emplit sa poitrine d'une chaleur réconfortante, agréable, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire épanoui fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il leva les yeux pour observer le visage plongé dans l'ombre de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, une lueur nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux.

-Vous les connaissiez? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Son expression sombre et impassible inquiétait Harry. Une aura étrange émanait de sa haute silhouette qui avait tendance à tenir Harry éloigné de lui. Il n'osait s'approcher de trop près, inquiet par ce personnage mystérieux et angoissant, mais attiré par son magnétisme, sa prestance et son charisme.

-Non.

Harry resta songeur pendant quelques secondes, mélancolique.

Quel genre de garçon serait-il s'il avait été élevé par ses parents sorciers? Pourrait-il faire de la magie, lui aussi, à l'image de Peter Pan? Aurait-il grandi dans un monde totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait? Aurait-il été plus heureux? A cette dernière question, Harry avait un avis bien tranché.

-Ils sont morts, affirma-t-il avec tristesse. Dans un accident de voiture.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Harry enfonça les mains dans ses poches et tourna à l'angle de la rue de Privet Drive. Les lumières étaient allumées dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante et il sentit une profonde amertume à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se heurter à l'indifférence de sa famille d'accueil, ni de retourner dans son placard sombre et froid.

Il avait encore de nombreuses questions à poser à son interlocuteur, mais il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son oncle. S'il apprenait qu'il échangeait depuis quelques semaines avec un inconnu qui lui mettait de telles idées en tête, Harry n'aurait probablement plus le droit de sortir de son placard pendant plusieurs jours.

La main sur la poignée du portail, il se retourna brièvement dans sa direction, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était déjà plus là.

.

.

Alors, vous avez deviné? Il y avait un bel indice, dans ce chapitre, non? :)

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Harry s'il continue à jouer avec le feu? La curiosité est un mauvais défaut, non? xD Pensez-vous qu'il lui veuille du mal, cet inconnu? Ou au contraire qu'il cherche à l'aider?

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, donc, pour le suivant!

Merci d'avoir lu!

Natom, 18/04/15


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut :)**

C'est parti déjà pour un nouveau chapitre! Les semaines passent vite!

Merci bien sûr à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review! Vous me faites tous super plaisir à chaque fois et je les lis toujours avec un immense sourire! Elles me motivent énormément. J'espère que cette fic continuera de vous plaire jusqu'à la fin :)

Merci aussi aux reviewer anonymes: **Aventurine-san, Matsuyama, Vicky** (ta review m'a fait marrer! J'ai envisagé Rusard au début, mais je me suis dit que ça manquerait de saveur! ;), **M.H.N.S, Marie la Petite, Guest** (c'est une belle analyse, je l'avoue ;), **Yukino, nana, **et **adenoide!**

Et enfin Merci à ma bêta **Washu Kooyoo** pour la correction! :)

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais il devrait répondre à pas mal de vos questions. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, mais il a son importance. Il s'y passe notamment une scène des plus capitales pour le jeune Harry, mais aussi, mine de rien, pour son inconnu.

Inconnu qui n'en est plus un dès maintenant! **Enjoy!**

.

.

Chapitre 3

Il faut courber le rameau quand il est jeune

.

_1er février 1987_

.

-Comment est-il?

La question, à peine murmurée avec anxiété dans le silence ambiant, resta suspendue dans l'air pendant de longues secondes. Elle fut rapidement engloutie par le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée, le bruit des carreaux qui tremblaient sous les assauts du vent, au dehors, et elle sembla se perdre dans l'air, sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Lucius Malfoy se racla la gorge. D'un index long et pâle, il se caressa les lèvres, un peu embarrassé, sans oser tourner son regard orageux en direction de son interlocuteur. La question lui avait échappé, sans qu'il n'ait réellement décidé de la poser à haute voix. Pourtant, c'était trois mots qui, depuis des semaines, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et brûlaient de franchir ses lèvres. Il était désespéré d'en obtenir une réponse, dévoré par une curiosité un peu malsaine, à tel point qu'il les avait finalement laissés échapper, pour le regretter aussitôt.

Il évitait en général de poser des questions au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Question de bon sens.

Comment était-il, ce garçon? Cet enfant qui avait marqué toute une génération de sorciers, à peine sorti de son berceau et sans en avoir conscience. Dont le nom était ancré à jamais dans tous les esprits, apparaissait dans tous les livres, étaient dans toutes les bouches? Qui, à l'âge de un an, avant même de savoir parler et marcher, était devenu un mythe, une légende, un héros. Ce garçon, dont la disparition mystérieuse, juste après le drame, avait fait énormément de bruit, pendant de longues années. Comment était-il? Qui était-il? Quel enfant se cachait derrière le nom légendaire de Harry Potter?

Etait-il profondément marqué par le drame qui avait marqué son enfance? Essayait-il de se reconstruire dans une famille aimante qui lui faisait l'éloge constante de ses défunts parents? Etait-il un enfant à problème, difficile à contrôler, à jamais marqué par un passé trop lourd à porter? Etait-il arrogant, hautain, conscient d'une célébrité dont on ne cessait de lui faire l'éloge?

Lucius n'échappait pas à la règle. Comme tous, il se demandait ce que le célèbre Harry Potter avait pu devenir après avoir détruit, bien malgré lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait présentement face à lui, élégamment installé dans un fauteuil confortable, près de la cheminée. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux, lui conférant un air sombre et menaçant, et il les fixait sans ciller, avec une immobilité totale des plus inquiétantes. Plongé dans ses pensées, il faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses longs doigts et Lucius aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait, même s'il avait quelques doutes.

Lucius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ces cinq dernières années. Comme beaucoup, il avait pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait péri, cette nuit-là, à Godric's Hollow, dans des circonstances tout à fait mystérieuses. Il avait été aussi ébahi que les autres en entendant la version officielle, ou comment le sort de la mort lancé sur Harry Potter s'était violemment retourné contre lui, le tuant sur le coup. Il n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver, ou à comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette maison. Comme beaucoup de Mangemorts, il avait seulement cherché à sauver ses arrières, puis avait repris le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était, persuadé que son Maître n'était plus.

Jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant quand, tout aussi mystérieusement que sa disparition subite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réapparu. Rajeuni, embelli, aussi puissant et déterminé qu'auparavant, Lucius avait été irrémédiablement attiré par son pouvoir, comme un drogué incapable de résister à une puissante drogue, et qui y replonge avec plaisir et abandon. Peu de personnes étaient au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Lucius avait cru comprendre que, pour l'instant, le Lord s'en complaisait. Lucius était très fier de faire parti des quelques privilégiés mis dans le secret. Il craignait que la confiance de son Maître ait vacillé, à juste titre, à la suite de sa désertion après sa défaite, et était prêt à tout pour la retrouver.

L'intérêt vif qu'avait éprouvé Voldemort pour le garçon qui avait entrainé sa chute ne l'avait pas surpris. Harry Potter était un mystère pour tous, y compris, et particulièrement, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Plutôt banal, répondit finalement le Maître dans un souffle à peine audible, alors que Lucius avait depuis longtemps désespéré d'obtenir une réponse. Tu ferais erreur de t'attendre à un être exceptionnel aux talents immenses.

Lucius baissa doucement la tête, songeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours eu un talent certain pour deviner ce qu'il pensait, et cela n'avait guère changé en cinq ans. Il avait, cependant, du mal à imaginer Harry Potter comme un enfant ordinaire. Toutes les histoires plus ou moins légendaires qu'il avait entendues sur le jeune garçon depuis plusieurs années l'influençaient grandement et, à ses yeux, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être banal.

Il observa pendant quelques secondes les doigts fins de son Maître qui caressaient nonchalamment la couverture neuve du dernier livre à la mode. Un livre paru quelques mois plus tôt, un de plus, mais qui avait fait plus de bruit que les autres. Parce qu'il soulevait une théorie innommable, mais pourtant si populaire. Horrifiante, mais excitante. Lucius en était déjà un fervent adepte et l'intérêt qu'y apportait le Lord ne faisait que renforcer son impression.

-Il est maltraité par sa famille, ajouta Voldemort.

Lucius releva précipitamment la tête. Il observa le profil de son Maître, aux traits droits et aristocratiques et son air sombre l'inquiéta quelque peu.

-Vraiment? Souffla-t-il, prudent. Comment est-ce possible? Comment Dumbledore peut-il laisser cela se produire?

Il ne répondit pas, et Lucius comprit intuitivement qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question-là. Néanmoins, cela devait arranger ses affaires, il en était certain.

-Négligé, plutôt, rectifia Voldemort au bout de quelques minutes. Mais l'indifférence et la négligence peuvent faire beaucoup de mal.

Comment le célèbre Harry Potter pouvait-il être maltraité par sa famille? Lucius n'en avait aucune idée. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle? Osa-t-il demander au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Très bien, souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius plissa les yeux. Plus que jamais à cet instant il aurait aimé pouvoir connaître les pensées du Lord. Que se cachait-il, derrière ce bref "très bien"? Comment réagissait un enfant avec un si lourd passé quand on le mettait face à une telle bombe? "Très bien" semblait trop fluide, trop idyllique, trop parfait.

-Tous les gosses de six ans croient en la magie, Lucius, développa Voldemort d'un ton sec. Et les Moldus ne font pas exception à la règle. Il est dans un âge où il croit aux contes de fée et à la magie qu'ils renferment. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que de lui imposer l'évidence même, celle en laquelle il croyait déjà. Et il se sait différent, ce qui n'a pas compliqué les choses. Il l'a bien mieux pris que s'il avait été plus âgé, et donc plus rationnel.

Lucius inclina imperceptiblement la tête, compréhensif. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'était un fait. Lui n'avait jamais eu à affronter cette brutale réalité, mais il supposait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, avait eu à le faire. C'était plus facile de convaincre un enfant de six ans à l'imagination débordante de l'existence de la magie plutôt qu'un adolescent borné et terre à terre, c'était évident.

-Je ne pense pas, néanmoins, qu'il ait saisi l'ampleur de ce que cela signifie.

Lucius ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se livre un peu plus, mais il n'en fit rien. Le silence s'installa entre eux et le Mangemort se plongea à nouveau dans ses interrogations.

-Qu'allez-vous faire? Demanda-t-il.

Voldemort baissa un regard songeur en direction du livre, posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Lucius suivit son regard et demanda:

-Croyez-vous en cette théorie?

-Je me méfie, répondit calmement Voldemort. Mais si elle s'avère vrai, alors ce serait aussi dangereux que bienvenu. Du moins si j'arrive à tourner cela à mon avantage.

Lucius ne doutait pas qu'il y arriverait, à tourner cela à son avantage. Il était déjà en passe de réussir.

-Mais si Potter est réellement un mage noir en devenir, ne pensez-vous pas que Dumbledore aurait pris les précautions nécessaires? Il ne l'aurait pas laissé sans surveillance. Il aurait surveillé son évolution, son éducation, afin qu'il ne devienne jamais un mage noir.

-Ou peut être ne croit-il simplement pas en cette théorie.

Lucius savait ce qui poussait Voldemort à croire que Harry Potter était un mage noir en devenir. Il adhérait totalement à la théorie exposée dans ce livre car, comme l'avait dit l'auteur lui même: " qui d'autre qu'un futur mage noir puissant pouvait venir à bout d'un autre mage noir, à seulement l'âge de un an?"

Voldemort était peut être inquiet à propos de cela, Lucius n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que son Maître ne comptait pas commettre la même erreur deux fois, en s'attaquant au jeune garçon. Quelque chose chez Harry Potter l'avait totalement détruit, cette nuit-là, et tant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi, il n'était pas question d'essayer de le tuer à nouveau. Il fallait procéder autrement. Se méfier du jeune homme, tout en étant certain que, le jour venu, il soit de leur côté.

Lucius aimait beaucoup ce plan-là. Il fixa le profil impassible du Maître pendant quelques secondes, désireux au delà de tout de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait pour le jeune garçon. Harry Potter était potentiellement dangereux et, si le Maître s'y intéressait d'aussi près, c'est qu'il voyait en lui une menace réelle. Restait à savoir comment il comptait éradiquer cette menace-là.

Le Lord se caressa machinalement la lèvre inférieure, son regard noir fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

-Plus jeune, plus malléable, murmura-t-il doucement, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

.

_09 février 1987_

.

Le transplanage, où peu importait comment _il_ nommait cela, et malgré ses avertissements et recommandations, fut infect. Harry eut l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il mourait, tout simplement, et c'était une impression des plus désagréables. Au moment où il suffoquait, néanmoins, tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé, et l'air qui entra dans ses poumons fut aussi bienvenu que rassurant.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les paupières, les larmes aux yeux et l'estomac retourné, il fut ébloui par la clarté soudaine qui l'entoura. Ses oreilles furent assaillies par un brouhaha incessant et son nez agressé par des odeurs piquantes. Il aurait voulu fermer tous ses sens à ces agressions soudaines, mais en était bien incapable.

Devant lui, un peu en contrebat des marches sur lesquelles il se trouvait, s'étendait une longue rue étroite et sinueuse, pleine de monde. Une animation telle qu'il en avait rarement vue imprégnait le lieu, tandis que des centaines de passants se bousculaient et se croisaient le long des boutiques qui longeaient l'avenue. Les adultes discutaient gaiement, s'interpellant et se saluant bruyamment, les enfants couraient, hurlaient, riaient entre les jambes de leurs parents, des marchands ambulants alpaguaient les passants dans le but d'attirer leur attention sur leurs produits.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette animation était si soudaine, si inattendue, après le calme inébranlable de Privet Drive, qu'il avait du mal à fixer son attention sur un endroit précis. Ses yeux bondissaient d'un passant à un autre, d'un objet à un autre, d'un détail à un autre sans jamais s'arrêter, à lui donner le tournis et mal au crâne. La bouche grande ouverte en un "oh" muet, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il resta planté en haut des marches sans esquisser le moindre geste pendant de longues minutes.

Harry ne savait pas encore lire, et il était incapable de déchiffrer les grosses lettres qui s'étendaient sur les devantures des magasins. Sa tante Pétunia l'avait rarement amené avec elle faire les boutiques ou les courses en centre ville, pourtant il était à peu près certain qu'elle n'était jamais entrée dans de tels magasins. Des chaudrons! Des _hiboux_! Des yeux dans des barils. Des balais, des télescopes, des plumes, des grimoires, des potions étranges qui tournoyaient dans des flacons en verre, des parchemins, des chapeaux pointus, des capes. Il semblait à Harry qu'il venait de rentrer dans un livre merveilleux pour enfants. C'était encore plus beau, plus étrange que dans son imagination.

Les passants eux-mêmes étaient étranges, réalisa-t-il quand il put enfin s'arracher à la vue d'un tonneau rempli de choses remuantes et gluantes. Certains d'entre eux arboraient de hauts chapeaux pointus, en équilibre précaire sur leurs têtes, mais tous, garçons comme filles, hommes comme femmes portaient de longues et larges robes aux couleurs variées et aux motifs grotesques. Tout cela donnait un arc en ciel de couleurs vives qui conférait au lieu une certaine gaieté, bien loin des costumes noirs et gris de l'oncle Vernon.

L'ambiance de la rue plut instantanément à Harry. Tout était si vivant, si animé. il en transpirait une gaieté certaine, une bonne humeur générale, une joie de vivre et de partager qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Et, plus que tout, il _la_ vit. Il en avait rêvé depuis des semaines, il l'avait imaginée sous toutes ses formes les plus grotesques et les plus extravagantes, et, pour la première fois, il la vit à l'œuvre, réelle et palpable.

La Magie.

Il la vit dans ce vieux grimoire qui flottait devant une vitrine et dont les pages se tournaient seules toutes les secondes, il la vit dans cet enfant à peine plus âgé que lui qui filait à toute allure sur un balai miniature resplendissant, il la vit dans cette pile de chaudrons qui flottait paresseusement derrière un homme à l'aspect chétif, il la vit dans la couleur de la robe d'une sorcière qui changeait régulièrement, passant du bleu vif au rouge sombre, puis du violet au jaune, il la vit dans le geste de cette sorcière qui, d'un coup de baguette précis, fit rapetisser un tabouret qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, il la vit dans le geste de cet homme, qui, d'un mouvement nonchalant du poignet, fit disparaître tout un étalage d'accessoires pour potion.

Il la vit partout, dans chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque regard. Son premier réflexe fut de plisser les yeux pour trouver le _truc_, l'astuce qui permettait à de tels actes insensés de se réaliser, puis il comprit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il n'y en avait pas car c'était magique, tout simplement. Ces gens étaient des sorciers, et ils faisaient de la magie. Elle faisait partie d'eux, de leur vie quotidienne, et ils l'utilisaient avec la même pratique et la même nonchalance que la tante Pétunia avec son aspirateur.

Et lui, Harry, faisait parti de ce monde. Il était un sorcier, lui aussi. Toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées depuis qu'il était petit ne faisaient pas de lui un monstre, un fou ou un paria. Non, elle faisait de lui un _sorcier_, comme tous ces gens. Il n'était pas fou, et il n'était pas seul.

A cette réalisation, Harry fut empli d'une joie si pure, si immense, si indescriptible qu'il en vacilla sur ses jambes. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait l'engloutir tout entier, qu'il allait se dissoudre face à sa force écrasante, mais il n'en fut rien. Il resta planté là, un immense sourire aux lèvres, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, de ce que cela impliquait, et de ce que cela allait changer dans sa vie. Il lui semblait que tout son être était engourdi de bonheur, et jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi excitant, d'aussi merveilleux. Il eut la certitude, à cet instant que, peu importe ce qui se passerait dans sa vie, jamais il ne serait plus heureux qu'à cet instant précis.

Il leva des yeux émerveillés en direction de son accompagnateur et s'aperçut qu'il le fixait sans ciller. Il se tenait immobile aux côtés d'Harry et attendait patiemment que le jeune garçon se remette de son émotion, si tant est qu'il puisse un jour s'en remettre, et Harry eut la vague impression qu'il le comprenait parfaitement, à cet instant-là. Un peu comme s'il avait déjà vécu cet instant magique de découverte, lui aussi. C'était peut être le cas, songea Harry.

Quand il s'aperçut que le jeune garçon avait relevé le visage dans sa direction, il haussa un sourcil et dit simplement:

-Bienvenue, Harry.

Harry sourit. Ce n'était qu'un mot, mais il eut l'impression qu'il n'englobait pas seulement sa venue nouvelle dans cette allée resplendissante. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, qui semblait englober le monde des sorciers tout entier.

Face à l'expression impassible de cet homme et à son regard glacial, Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il était à cet instant transporté de joie, et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait reprendre ce sentiment d'euphorie et de bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant. Tous ces gens, il en était certain, étaient comme lui. Ils étaient différents, il pouvait le voir dans leur façon de s'habiller, dans leur façon d'échanger, dans leur façon de sourire. Harry connaissait à cet instant ce sentiment puissant de quelqu'un qui appartient à un groupe, une communauté et qui en connaît sa légitimité.

Cet inconnu inquiétant à qui il avait bien du mal à faire confiance et qui faisait naître en lui un sentiment de peur bien différent de celui qu'il ressentait quand il faisait des cauchemars, tout seul dans son placard, venait de le propulser dans le monde auquel il appartenait vraiment. Il venait de lui ouvrir les portes d'un monde que Harry ne demandait qu'à découvrir, et pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Bienvenue dans son monde, oui. Celui auquel il appartenait vraiment.

.

.

Et voilà, Harry fait son entrée dans le monde de la magie! J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer et écrire cette dernière partie. Je suppose que c'est la tête que j'aurais faite et ce que j'aurais ressenti s'il m'était arrivé la même chose, à six ans! xD

Que pensez-vous donc de ce chapitre? Pas trop déçus qu'on ait à faire à Voldemort, et non pas à Rogue, ou Régulus, ou Rusard? :) Que pensez-vous que Voldemort réserve à Harry en le projetant dans le monde sorcier aussi jeune? Il a forcément une idée derrière la tête, non? Ou fait-il cela seulement dans l'intérêt de Harry? ... Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite?

Suite qui viendra la semaine prochaine! Samedi si tout va bien. J'aime bien ce jour-là finalement!

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine! :)

.

Natom, 25/04/15


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut! :)**

Et de 4!

Ravie de voir que la révélation sur "l'inconnu" de Harry ne vous a pas déçu! Voldemort va avoir un "beau" rôle dans cette fic! J'espère que vous apprécierez son caractère...voldemorien!

Merci comme toujours à tous les reviewers anonymes: **daidaiiro30, Morane, Nana** ( tkt j'ai suivi, je suis branchée Stars Wars!), **cacaomille, aventurine-san** (ho là, est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées à distance?! Sinon, je continue chronologiquement à présent), **Yukino, Sln**!

**Enjoy**!

.

.

Chapitre 4

Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore.

Lord Byron

.

_25 août 1987_

.

Le Manoir Jedusor, situé en haut de la colline, surplombait le petit village de Little Angleton. Vu d'en bas, la masse sombre de l'imposante bâtisse avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de lugubre, ce que confirmaient les quelques habitants qui avaient eu l'audace de s'en approcher.

C'était un manoir haut de plusieurs étages, à la façade d'un blanc délavé recouverte de lierre et de mauvaises herbes. Il se dressait fièrement au milieu des buissons et des bosquets et, malgré son état défraîchi, conservait une certaine allure, preuve d'une époque luxueuse et opulente révolue depuis quelques années. Après le meurtre violent et sanglant de la famille Jedusor qui avait fait trembler tout le comté, le vieux manoir avait été mis en vente, mais n'avait jamais trouvé acheteur, ce qui n'avait pas étonné les gens du coin. Le bruit courait que les fantômes des Jedusor y hantaient les lieux, et que leur sang recouvrait encore le tapis du salon.

Lorsque la nuit était claire et dégagée, on pouvait apercevoir le bâtiment depuis la vallée et certains habitants avaient juré avoir vu de la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux de certaines fenêtres. Des gamins, plus téméraires que les autres, avaient osé s'approcher du vieux manoir et avaient rapporté que les fenêtres cassées du rez-de-chaussée avaient été réparées. Les tuiles tombées du toit sous de violentes tempêtes avaient disparu, et le terrain devant l'imposant perron d'entrée avait été débroussaillé et dégagé.

Personne n'avait osé frapper à la haute porte à double battants pour s'enquérir de la présence d'un nouveau propriétaire mais, depuis quelques mois, on ne parlait plus de manoir abandonné pour désigner l'inaccessible bâtiment.

.

Le Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une grande et vieille bâtisse qui, de toute évidence, avait connu des jours meilleurs. De cette époque révolue, elle gardait néanmoins un faste et un charme certains, qui la rendait habitable, à défaut d'en faire un lieu de vie chaleureux et accueillant.

Bâti sur trois étages, le bâtiment se résumait à un dédale de couloirs sombres éclairés par des bougies à la lueur vacillante, des portes noires et lisses fermées à clé qui renfermaient des secrets plus ou moins inavouables, des murs nus de toute décoration, même la plus sobre, et des murmures à peine soufflés en guise de conversation.

Dépoussiéré et rétabli du vandalisme qui avait sévi pendant ses années d'abandon par les elfes de maison, le manoir était devenu un lieu de rassemblement pour les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils le découvraient avec méfiance et suspicion et se rendaient rapidement compte que le lieu froid et sinistre était à la hauteur de la réputation du maître des lieux.

Le vent d'innocence et d'ingénuité qu'apporta l'arrivée de Harry au manoir ne put rien y faire. Le lieu resta sinistre et lugubre, malgré le martèlement peu discret et le rire cristallin de l'enfant qui parcourait les couloirs à longueur de journée.

Harry eut très peur, les premiers jours, au point de regretter son placard sous l'escalier qui lui paraissait désormais si familier et si rassurant. Il passa de longues nuits blanches à se retourner dans ce grand lit froid et impersonnel, dans cette chambre sombre et trop grande pour lui tout seul, à entendre des bruits et des claquements inidentifiables et inquiétants. Il passa des journées interminables à errer de pièces en pièces, le long de couloirs déserts et silencieux, à tenter de se repérer dans l'espace pour retrouver la sortie, sa chambre, la cuisine ou la bibliothèque. Il eut des frayeurs innommables, souvent, lors de l'arrivée inattendue d'un elfe de maison, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés fixés sur sa personne, attendant un ordre qui ne venait jamais. Il fit des cauchemars monstrueux, qui peut être n'en étaient pas vraiment, de hautes silhouettes encagoulées glissant dans les couloirs obscurs du manoir, fixant de haut le petit garçon qu'il était avec une fascination et un mépris qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il pleura, beaucoup, assis sur la chaise inconfortable de son bureau, dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, désespéré par la solitude, l'ennui et la peur. Il regretta, parfois, la maison chaleureuse et pleine de vie de son oncle et de sa tante, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais considéré comme son foyer. Il passa de longues heures, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait une vision dégagée sur la vallée, à ruminer de bien sombres pensées pour un enfant d'à peine six ans.

Mais il ne regretta jamais de L'avoir suivi, Lui. Et tous les jours, quand il L'observait avec de grands yeux emplis de fascination et de vénération lui parler de Son monde, il souriait. Il penchait la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe d'intense concentration, ses mèches d'un noir ébène tombant en cascade devant ses yeux, les flammes brûlantes de la cheminée se reflétant dans l'émeraude de son regard, et il buvait les paroles qui sortaient de Sa bouche. Et malgré les milliers de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres autant que les flammes brûlaient son visage, quand il s'en approchait trop, jamais il ne L'interrompait. Il écoutait, simplement, Sa voix grave et douce qui emplissait la pièce, il se nourrissait de toutes ces informations qu'Il lui transmettait et sa reconnaissance pour Lui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il pouvait ainsi rester des heures, perché sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, ou allongé sur le tapis près de la cheminée, le regard levé vers Lui qu'il ne quittait jamais des yeux, de peur qu'Il ne disparaisse, comme par enchantement. Parfois, il grignotait quelques pâtisseries préparées avec soin par les elfes de maison, et il mangeait soigneusement, car il savait qu'Il n'aimait pas le voir laisser des miettes sur le sol de Ses appartements. Ses lèvres bougeaient tandis qu'il s'imprégnait de chacune de Ses paroles, qu'il s'appliquait à les ancrer au plus profond de son esprit car il savait que si, par mégarde, il oubliait le moindre détail, alors ce monde si surprenant qui était à portée de main pourrait disparaître à jamais. C'était cela, la magie. Elle flottait dans l'air tout autour de Lui mais, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, elle pouvait disparaître sans laisser de traces, comme Lui. Et c'était là la plus grande crainte de Harry.

Que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Qu'il se réveille un matin en s'apercevant qu'il avait simplement rêvé tout cela. Ou, pire encore, qu'il s'aperçoive que tout ceci n'était qu'une immense supercherie, créée de toute pièce par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin pour se moquer de lui et de sa crédulité. Parfois, tout lui semblait si irréel qu'il s'endormait la peur au ventre, paralysé par la crainte d'être réveillé au matin par les hurlements de Dudley et le poing de l'oncle Vernon tambourinant contre la porte de son placard.

Alors il s'appliquait. Il se répétait inlassablement ce qu'il apprenait, ce qu'Il lui avait dit, les détails même les plus infimes qui s'étaient glissés dans Ses paroles. Et, chaque soir, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il fixait le plafond d'un blanc immaculé de sa chambre, il priait pour que tout cela soit réel, lui qui avait grandi loin de toutes "ces sornettes et autres balivernes".

Mais comment ne pas Le croire? Il parlait de la magie et de tout ce qui s'y approchait avec une telle fierté, une telle exaltation, une telle fascination dans la voix qu'il semblait à Harry qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle chose au monde. Il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un homme vénérer autant quelque chose d'aussi abstrait que de la magie, et il apprenait à son contact qu'elle était rare et précieuse, et qu'elle ne devait pas être gâchée. Il apprit à la respecter et à l'admirer bien avant de la côtoyer, et les longs mois qui se passèrent avant qu'il n'y soit directement confronté furent emplis de rêves merveilleux.

Mais rien ne pouvait égaler la réalité. Et quand on avait comme maître d'école un homme aussi Grand que Lui, la réalité en paressait encore plus enchanteresse. Son charisme et sa prestance étaient telles qu'Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Sa personne. Il vénéra l'homme autant que sa magie et, même si cette crainte de Lui ne le quitta jamais, il développa rapidement une admiration et une reconnaissance sans borne pour celui, et le seul, qui lui avait dit la vérité.

Du haut de ses six ans, il fut persuadé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de vision plus effrayante et plus glorieuse que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres maniant sa baguette.

Et lorsque, tout en parlant et d'un geste purement inconscient, Il venait à sortir de sa poche Sa baguette magique, et qu'Il se mettait à jouer nonchalamment avec, invariablement, Harry écarquillait les yeux. Il se redressait imperceptiblement, ses yeux brillants d'une convoitise à peine dissimulée, et il fixait l'objet de tous ses désirs avec une fascination sans limites. Parfois, Il la laissait la tenir dans sa main, et Harry éprouvait alors une sensation si puissante et une euphorie si grande qu'il en tremblait de tout son corps. Elle chauffait agréablement dans sa main, diffusant dans tout son corps un bien être tel qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait été créée spécialement pour qu'il la tienne fermement au creux de son poing. Dans ces moments-là, il était si transporté de bonheur et d'anticipation -Il lui avait promis qu'il en aurait une, lui aussi, un jour-, qu'il ne remarquait pas le regard sombre et songeur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait sur lui.

Et quand Harry demandait, sa voix tremblante d'excitation et d'impatience: "Est-ce que vous m'apprendrez, un jour?", Il souriait, de ce sourire en coin qu'Harry trouvait effrayant et, le transperçant de son regard noir qui faisait naître des frissons incontrôlables le long de son échine, il répondait invariablement:

-Bien sûr, Harry.

Et Harry aimait ces deux mots. Ils sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une merveilleuse mélodie, pleine de douces promesses qui feraient de son avenir un monde merveilleux. Quand il serait grand, il ferait de la magie.

Juste comme Lui.

.

A l'extérieur des murs sécurisants du manoir, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais Harry était déjà debout. Il s'était habillé avec un soin tout particulier de ces amples et lourdes robes noires que les sorciers affectionnaient tant, et qu'il avait totalement adoptées. Elles pesaient lourd sur ses frêles épaules, et il s'emmêlait parfois les pieds dedans, manquant se rompre le cou dans les escaliers, mais elles étaient douces, chaudes, et à sa taille, ce qui suffisait à satisfaire le jeune garçon.

Harry était installé dans sa chambre, devant son bureau, un épais grimoire posé à plat sur sa table de travail. Agenouillé sur sa chaise, il était penché au dessus du livre et, les yeux plissés de concentration, tentait de déchiffrer les caractères qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Les mèches noires de ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, lui obscurcissant parfois la vue et il les dégageait invariablement du plat de la main, dans un geste agacé mille fois répété.

Harry n'avait pas choisi le livre le plus facile de la bibliothèque, mais le titre, " Les créatures magiques: dents, griffes et feu ", lui avait paru attrayant. Le livre comprenait quelques illustrations qui s'imprimaient sur sa rétine jusqu'à venir le hanter durant ses nuits, mais Harry, du haut de ses sept ans, s'apitoyait peu. Il était avide de connaissances, et ce n'était pas quelques images effrayantes qui mettraient à mal sa soif d'apprendre. Harry ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lisait. Certains mots, un peu compliqué, lui échappaient, et d'autres, typiquement sorciers, lui étaient totalement inconnus. Quand c'était le cas, il fronçait les sourcils d'agacement, levait la tête de son grimoire, et balayait sa chambre du regard, comme si quelqu'un allait subitement apparaître et lui expliquer la signification du mot.

Mais Harry était définitivement seul, dans cette chambre inhospitalière et trop grande. Et en dehors de ces quatre murs, il n'y aurait personne pour répondre à ses questions. On le fuyait généralement comme la peste, lui, le garçon du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que l'on méprisait et craignait tout à la fois.

Harry ne releva la tête de sa lecture que quand son ventre commença à crier famine. Il n'était plus habitué à avoir faim, aussi se leva-t-il presque aussitôt. Il marqua soigneusement sa page, se chaussa, et sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était désagréablement frais et Harry rejoignit les escaliers d'un pas déterminé.

A travers les hautes fenêtres, le soleil se levait glorieusement entre les collines, promettant une nouvelle chaude journée d'été.

Harry rejoignit la glorieuse salle à manger sans rencontrer personne, et il en fut plutôt content. Il n'aimait guère les Mangemorts. Il les trouvait rustres et effrayants, et détestait par dessus tout les regards menaçants et méprisants qu'ils posaient sur lui à longueur de journée. Il était conscient de bénéficier de la protection du Maître, et savait aussi que c'était uniquement pour cette raison que personne ne l'avait encore attaqué. Cela le soulageait grandement, mais il semblait que, tout craint que le Maître soit, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les Mangemorts de lui jeter des regard réfrigérants.

La salle à manger était à l'image du reste du manoir. C'était une immense et haute salle, à la décoration sobre presque inexistante. Les murs étaient troués de hautes fenêtres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur la vallée en contrebat. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une longue table en bois ouvragé, sur laquelle avait été disposé un copieux petit déjeuner.

Harry s'empara d'une brioche dans laquelle il mordit voracement, en glissa une seconde dans la poche de sa robe et sortit sur la terrasse par la baie vitrée laissée entre-ouverte.

.

Harry n'était jamais descendu si bas dans la vallée mais, poussé par le beau temps et l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes après les longues heures passées à lire, il se laissa porter au hasard à travers les champs et les sous-bois. D'où qu'il soit, il gardait une vue imprenable sur l'imposant manoir qui dominait la colline, et c'était en soit assez rassurant. Le terrain descendait en pente douce en direction du petit village niché au creux de la vallée, mais Harry ne comptait pas s'y aventurer. De ses années révolues passées chez son oncle et sa tante, il avait gardé, en plus de mauvais souvenirs, une rancœur certaine envers les moldus. Il n'avait plus guère envie d'en côtoyer, même s'il avait conscience que les sorciers hantant les murs de la haute bâtisse laissaient également à désirer, niveau courtoisie et chaleur humaine.

Il grignotait sa brioche tandis qu'il laissait ses pas le guider à travers le bois. Les rayons du soleil perçaient le feuillage et il commençait à transpirer dans sa robe de sorcier. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas emporté une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

Des conversations animées provenant de quelques mètres sur sa gauche le firent s'arrêter net. Il scruta les alentours, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'il se disait, quand un groupe de trois enfants se matérialisa soudain entre les arbres. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent à leur tour, ils s'arrêtèrent également et le dévisagèrent sans un mot.

Harry avait gardé de douloureux souvenirs de confrontations avec les enfants de son âge. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et ces derniers l'avaient toujours fui, sauf pour lui lancer des regards méprisants et effrayés. Aussi se mit-il immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Salut, lança le plus grand des trois garçons en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ils avaient probablement quelques années de plus qu'Harry, et le jeune garçon les jaugea prudemment. Il se campa fermement sur ses pieds, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Ils étaient seuls au milieu des bois et Harry était bien placé pour savoir que personne ne viendrait à son secours en cas d'attaque.

-Je me promène, répondit-il sèchement, sans cacher sa méfiance.

-Tout seul? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour d'Harry à la recherche d'un adulte l'accompagnant.

Harry releva le menton.

-Oui, dit-il, la voix pleine de défi. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me promener.

-Tu fais carnaval? Demanda l'un des garçons en désignant d'un signe insolent du menton les robes d'Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il haussa négligemment les épaules et fit brusquement demi tour, reprenant la direction du manoir. A son plus grand désarroi, les garçons lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils avaient l'air plus curieux que réellement menaçant, mais Harry resta sur ses gardes, sa méfiance naturelle reprenant le dessus.

-Tu t'appelles comment? Demanda à nouveau le plus grand des trois.

-Harry, maugréa le jeune garçon.

-Moi c'est Louis. Et eux c'est Gabriel et Anton. Je ne t'ai jamais vu au village. Tu es ici pour les vacances?

Harry trébucha sur une racine et se redressa en maugréant. Deux des garçons échangèrent un regard amusé qui ne lui échappa pas, et il sentit l'agacement monter en lui.

-Non, j'habite là-haut, dit-il en montrant vaguement du doigt les deux tourelles du manoir visibles entre les arbres. Je ne viens jamais au village.

-Tu habites dans le château? Répétèrent les garçons en chœur, l'air ébahi.

Harry approuva sans un mot, ne comprenant pas leur effroi. Certes, le manoir avait un petit quelque chose d'effrayant, même pour lui qui y habitait depuis quelques mois, mais il ne comprenait pas cet air apeuré des trois garçons.

-C'est un manoir, corrigea-t-il.

-On dit qu'il est hanté. C'est vrai?

Harry sourit.

-Non, il n'y a pas de fantômes. Il paraît qu'ils existent vraiment, mais je n'en ai jamais vus. Pas encore.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Mais il y a eu des meurtres, commis là-bas, insista Gabriel. On dit même que leur sang recouvre encore les murs et le tapis du salon où ils ont été sauvagement assassinés.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de sang, affirma Harry que l'idée d'un meurtre commis dans le salon où il lisait régulièrement devant la cheminée remplissait d'effroi.

-Ni de cadavres flottant dans l'air, les yeux vides et les bras levés? Demanda Anton en souriant doucement.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin et secoua la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Louis donner un coup de coude à Anton, et il se demanda si les garçons essayaient de l'effrayer.

Il se fit la réflexion que le manoir était assez sinistre pour avoir été le théâtre d'un tel drame, mais cela tenait néanmoins plus d'un vieux roman policier destiné à effrayer les enfants du coin. Il imaginait par ailleurs bien le maître raconter de telles histoires pour tenir les moldus éloigner de sa propriété, et de sa tranquillité.

Si Harry avait bien appris une règle fondamentale en vivant sous le même toit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était bien qu'on ne Le dérangeait pas. En aucun cas, sous aucun prétexte.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait venir, un de ces jours? Les autres ne nous croiraient jamais si on leur disait qu'on _y_ est allé, ajouta Louis à l'attention de ses deux camarades qui hochèrent la tête, l'air soudain excité.

Harry fronça le nez. Il dégagea de devant ses yeux les mèches humides de transpiration qui collaient à son front, dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sans en avoir conscience.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Le Maître n'aime guère être dérangé.

Surtout par des moldus, songea-t-il. Le Maître haïssait les moldus. En réalité, Il haïssait tout ce qui n'avait rien de magique. Le degré de sa haine était tel qu'il en était inquiétant, et Harry n'aimait guère l'expression de folie furieuse qui déformait ses traits lorsqu'il était question de moldus. Il n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec l'homme passionné qui pouvait passer des heures à lui parler de magie, d'école de magie, de Ministère de la magie, de créatures magiques, de sortilèges et maléfices, de potions et enchantements. Sa haine et son dégoût étaient à la hauteur de sa passion et sa fascination. Excessifs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un homme excessif. Dans ses émotions, dans ses actes, dans ses colères et ses silences, dans son regard et ses gestes, dans sa magie et son pouvoir.

-Ton père, tu veux dire?

-Non. Le _Maître_.

Les trois garçons se plongèrent dans un silence perplexe tandis qu'Harry levait vaguement les yeux au ciel. Il était impensable de poser autant de questions, lui qui avait passé son enfance à éviter d'en poser, ce qu'il faisait toujours. Par ailleurs, associer l'image du Maître à celle d'un père frôlait le ridicule, tellement cela n'avait aucun sens. Il en sourit doucement.

-C'est une sorte de secte, ou quoi? C'est pour ça que tu es habillé aussi bizarrement?

Harry n'était pas certain de la signification du mot "secte" mais il se garda bien de le dire tout haut. Il repensa aux Mangemorts tout de noir vêtus et à leurs masques inquiétants, et répondit:

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que le _maître_ est une sorte de gourou?

-Je ne sais pas, répéta sèchement Harry, de plus en plus perdu et agacé. Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne sera pas content de vous voir, si jamais il vous voit. Alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas venir plus loin.

Le manoir dressait sa forme impressionnante à quelques mètres de là, et on distinguait les hautes fenêtres qui en trouaient la façade avec netteté. Harry leva le regard vers le dernier étage, un peu inquiet, mais il ne vit aucun signe de vie.

Les trois moldus qui l'accompagnaient semblaient effrayés, à présent, et il s'arrêtèrent nets en semblant réaliser à quel point ils s'étaient approchés de l'inquiétante bâtisse. Harry se retourna brièvement dans leur direction et leur fit un vague signe de la main qui n'engageait à rien.

-Si jamais tu décides de te soustraire à son influence et de t'enfuir, tu peux venir chez moi, proposa Louis en prenant un air déterminé.

-Je ne suis pas un prisonnier, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne compte pas m'échapper comme un voleur.

-Je te cacherai, insista l'autre avec le plus grand sérieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-D'accord, capitula-t-il vaguement en reprenant sa marche.

Il resta songeur jusqu'à entrer dans les limites de la propriété. La magie présente autour du manoir sembla l'engloutir tout entier lorsqu'il pénétra les protections, et il frissonna. Il remonta le parc en direction de l'entrée imposante, se demandant vaguement ce que pouvaient être une secte, et un gourou.

.

.

Et voilà les premiers pas de Harry au Manoir Jedusor! Les sauts dans le temps seront assez répétitifs et parfois plutôt conséquents. Faites attention aux dates!

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, à chaud? L'adaptation de Harry à sa nouvelle vie n'est pas facile, mais c'est plutôt normal, non? Même s'il est libéré de son oncle et sa tante! Et vous l'aurez remarqué, ça fait quelques mois qu'il est là et il ne hait pas les moldus au point de leur sauter à la gorge! xD Bref, comment imaginez-vous la relation Harry/ Voldemort?

Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Merci d'avoir lu!

Natom, 02/05/15


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut!**

Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre! :)

Merci à tous les guest qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review: **Amista, Anya-3,**

**Aventurine-san**: Harry est déjà bien solitaire, avec sa vie chez les Dursley! Donc l'adaptation sur ce point ne devrait pas être trop dure! Relation maître-élève, ce sera un peu ça, oui, entre Harry et Voldemort!

**cacaomille**: les chapitres sont rédigés à l'avance, heureusement! Sinon j'aurais du mal à poster toutes les semaines, je l'avoue! J'en ai environ vingt d'avance,

**Sln**: Harry est encore un peu jeune pour commencer à se poser des questions, de vrais questions, j'entends, mais ça viendra, évidemment! Il va rapidement devenir suspicieux et c'est déjà un peu le cas suite à sa conversation avec les moldus.

Petite précision pour samedi prochain: je pars en vacances, et je n'aurai peut être pas la possibilité de poster! Si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre, il faudra donc attendre le samedi d'après... :s

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Chapitre 5

Le mauvais chef se reconnaît à l'espoir que les méchants mettent en lui et à la crainte qu'il inspire aux honnêtes gens

.

_26 août 1987_

.

Harry fit un cauchemar, cette nuit-là. Il rêva d'une haute silhouette encapuchonnée, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, qui s'infiltrait dans le manoir par une fenêtre entre-ouverte. Il rêva d'une lame de couteau éclairée par le clair de lune, de sang giclant sur un tapis, de cris étouffés et de regards terrorisés, de corps froids et rigides.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, au milieu de son immense lit, empêtré dans ses draps, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. De la sueur perlait sur son front, les mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées sur la peau moite de son front et de sa nuque et il resta figé pendant d'interminables minutes, le cœur battant à vive allure, totalement désorienté.

Le jeune garçon ne retrouva un semblant de calme que quelques minutes plus tard. Sa respiration s'apaisa lentement, jusqu'à redevenir normale, et il dégagea du plat de la main les mèches collées à son front. Puis, lentement, il finit par se redresser en position assise. Ses yeux aveugles scrutèrent avec prudence l'obscurité totale de la chambre à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. Il respirait à peine, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait venir percer le silence profond des lieux.

Au bout de longues minutes, Harry se tourna et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il vissa précipitamment sur son nez. Il s'extirpa du lit en désordre et enfila à tâtons sa robe de sorcier par dessus son pyjama.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine quand il sortit dans le couloir doucement éclairé à la lueur des chandelles. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et il resta immobile quelques secondes, écoutant le silence profond qui régnait autour de lui. Tout semblait calme et paisible dans l'immense manoir, comme toujours.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes mais la vision de sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité eut raison de son hésitation et il s'élança dans le couloir glacial. Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le marbre froid et il regardait régulièrement par dessus son épaule, persuadé d'être suivi par quelques fantômes malintentionnés.

Le jeune garçon déambula longuement dans les couloirs déserts, sans intention aucune. Sa solitude lui pesait, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Il n'avait jamais connu la présence réconfortante d'un parent près de lui à la suite d'un cauchemar, pourtant c'était quelque chose qui lui manquait tous les jours. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais endossé ce rôle et il était totalement impensable d'imaginer la tante Pétunia se précipiter à son chevet pour le réconforter, comme elle le faisait régulièrement pour Dudley.

Dans ce gigantesque manoir, qui avait pourtant changé sa vie aussi certainement que l'avait fait son propriétaire, ses cauchemars étaient devenus plus sombres, plus menaçants, plus réels. Mais, pas plus ici que chez les Dursley, il n'y avait personne pour venir le réconforter et il s'y sentait encore plus seul et délaissé qu'il ne l'avait été chez son oncle et sa tante.

Harry s'arrêta dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée quand il entendit soudainement des voix graves. Elles provenaient d'une salle aux portes closes qu'Harry savait être une salle de réception. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il était à peu près certain que ce n'était en aucun cas l'heure de recevoir des invités. Il s'approcha discrètement de l'imposante porte à double battants et, respirant à peine, il s'appuya contre le mur froid, près de l'entrée.

Entendre des voix, si proches et pourtant si inaccessibles eut un effet apaisant sur le jeune garçon. Il se sentit instantanément moins seul et, même si elles n'avaient pas conscience de sa présence, elles le rassurèrent. Il rejeta la tête en arrière contre la pierre dure et ferma les yeux.

Il aurait pu reconnaître la voix doucereuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres au milieu d'un brouhaha assourdissant. Elle était aussi douce que puissante, aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir mais pourtant si calme, comme un chuchotement à peine murmuré. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer ou ne pas l'entendre. Elle donnait des ordres qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, elle affirmait des sentences auxquelles on ne pouvait échapper, elle ordonnait des missions auxquelles on ne pouvait se soustraire, elle murmurait des sortilèges interdits qui vous frappaient comme la foudre. elle jugeait et punissait, elle raillait et accablait.

Harry, lui, du haut de ses sept ans et avec l'innocence pure qui caractérisait les jeunes enfants, associait cette voix à un savoir infini et à de longues après-midi passées à raconter des histoires merveilleuses. Il ne s'en lassait jamais et pouvait l'écouter parler des heures entières sans broncher et sans que son attention ne faiblisse une seule seconde.

Rassuré, il se laissa silencieusement glisser le long de la pierre glacée et se recroquevilla en position fœtale au pied du mur, sur les dalles d'un froid mordant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas en train de raconter des histoires fascinantes sur la magie à ses Mangemorts. Harry s'en rendit compte au son de sa voix plus qu'à ses paroles. Il semblait agacé, et le jeune garçon songea à retourner dans sa chambre plutôt que de prendre le risque de se retrouver face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres énervé. Mais l'image de sa chambre inhospitalière le garda assis par terre.

Il était question de sortilèges mal maîtrisés qui avaient failli compromettre une mission de la plus haute importance. Le mot Ministère fut plusieurs fois prononcé. Harry ne comprit pas grand chose à la conversation, mais devina la fureur du Maître qui semblait augmenter de minutes en minutes. Sa voix se faisait tranchante, menaçante, sentencière. Elle laissait entendre une sourde menace qu'Harry n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

Les voix des Mangemorts qui prenaient la parole étaient hachées, et Harry devina leur frayeur.

Il était sur le point de glisser dans un sommeil agité et inconfortable, bercé par le chuchotement lointain des conversations, lorsqu'un cri de douleur déchirant retentit brusquement dans le silence ambiant. Il sursauta de tout son être en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Le cri le glaça jusqu'au sang, pénétra sa chair avec bien plus d'efficacité qu'une lame de couteau. Il lui vrilla les tympans et résonna dans ses oreilles longtemps après qu'il se soit éteint et que le silence soit revenu, plus pesant que jamais.

Le souffle court et totalement effrayé, Harry n'osait bouger. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait pu causer une telle souffrance pour arracher un cri si monstrueux à un être humain. Il se demanda si la personne était morte, après avoir enduré une telle souffrance.

Quelques secondes à peine après que le cri se soit dissipé dans l'air, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, causant une nouvelle frayeur au jeune garçon recroquevillé sur le sol. Il leva les yeux vers la haute silhouette encapuchonnée, la gorge sèche et les mains tremblantes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa sur lui un regard noir perçant, et Harry cessa instantanément de respirer. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui l'avait abordé à Privet Drive, quelques mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas non plus l'homme patient et distant qui lui parlait avec passion de magie. C'était un homme plus sombre, plus dangereux, plus menaçant, qu'Harry avait parfois entraperçu au détour d'un couloir, un jour ou l'autre.

Une peur instinctive monta en lui, et il attendit un geste, une réaction quelconque avec une crainte angoissante. Les traits du Maître étaient à peine visibles sous sa lourde capuche, mais Harry devinait son visage séduisant et aristocratique emprunt de sévérité.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, expliqua Harry d'une petite voix, espérant que cela justifierait sa présence à cette heure-ci.

Il ne put distinguer l'expression du Maître face à son affirmation et cela l'inquiéta grandement. Mal à l'aise, il se gratta la gorge, attendant avec crainte et appréhension un geste, une phrase. Quoique ce soit qui prouve que le Maître s'intéressait à lui, et que cette indifférence terrible qu'il avait connue chez les Dursley était bel et bien passée.

-J'en faisais, aussi, murmura Voldemort dans un murmure à peine audible après quelques secondes de silence. Puis j'ai obtenu une baguette magique, et ils ne sont plus jamais revenus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le ton légèrement mordant du Maître l'intimida quelque peu, et il se demanda brièvement comment une baguette magique pouvait faire disparaître des cauchemars, sans oser poser la question à haute voix. Un sourire timide s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres transperça Harry de son regard intense. Il attendit quelques secondes, l'air totalement impassible, comme s'il attendait que l'enfant réagisse à sa dernière phrase. Puis, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il tourna les talons et disparut dans un mouvement fluide de sa lourde cape. Harry resta planté, la bouche entre-ouverte, à le regarder s'éloigner le long du couloir.

Voilà qui n'allait guère l'aider à surmonter ses peurs. Etait-ce une façon peu subtile de lui dire qu'il devrait s'accommoder de ses cauchemars jusqu'à l'âge de _onze_ ans? C'était, de toute évidence, ce que Voldemort avait fait, lui. Harry fit la moue et, peu désireux de croiser quelques Mangemorts à cette heure tardive maintenant qu'il était seul, se releva précipitamment et s'éloigna discrètement.

.

_27 août 1987_

.

-Vous partez?

-De toute évidence, répondit le Mangemort dans un souffle glacial sans jeter un regard au petit garçon qui se tenait sur son chemin.

Harry s'écarta précipitamment pour le laisser passer, car il savait que le Mangemort ne chercherait pas à l'éviter. L'odeur entêtante de son parfum homme flotta jusqu'à ses narines à son passage et il fronça le nez, un peu dérangé.

-Vous allez retrouver votre famille?

Il emboita le pas au Mangemort, trottinant vivement à sa suite pour ne pas se laisser devancer. La canne de Lucius Malfoy claquait sévèrement sur les dalles en marbre de l'immense hall d'entrée du manoir, lui donnant un air intimidant. Sa longue cape aux motifs dorés tournoyait royalement dans son sillage et ses cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Harry levait sur lui un regard empli de respect qui faisait sourire le Mangemort avec arrogance.

-Oui, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

-Vous m'emmenez avec vous?

Lucius se figea à quelques mètres de l'immense porte d'entrée. Bien qu'il soit pressé par le temps, il fit lentement volte-face et posa sur le jeune garçon qui se tenait un peu en retrait, l'air mortifié, un regard glacial. Harry paressait minuscule dans ce hall d'entrée imposant, sa silhouette menue noyée dans ses amples robes de sorcier et ses yeux d'un vert étrange le fixaient avec intensité, plein d'attente.

Lucius fronça brièvement les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

Le jeune garçon haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Ses mains disparurent dans les poches de sa robe, et il baissa le regard sur ses chaussures noires, l'air soudain intimidé. Il hésita, pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par lâcher précipitamment:

-Je m'ennuis, ici, tout seul. Je pensais que je pourrais peut être jouer avec votre fils.

La fin de sa phrase fut à peine audible. Il garda la tête baissée, peu désireux d'affronter le regard orageux de ce Mangemort qui l'intimidait grandement.

-Mon fils a autre chose à faire que de _jouer_, un vendredi après midi, monsieur Potter.

Harry fit la moue, mais n'essaya pas de le contredire. Lui aussi, il y avait un temps, avait autre chose à faire que de s'amuser et vagabonder sans but tout l'après-midi. Mais sa venue au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait amené une oisiveté qu'il avait un temps appréciée. Chez son oncle et sa tante, il n'y avait pas de place à la fainéantise et le désœuvrement pour lui, et ils lui trouvaient toujours une tâche ingrate à faire pour s'occuper tandis que Dudley paressait sur le canapé.

Ici, au manoir, il n'y avait pas de place pour un enfant. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaquait à ses propres occupations et qu'Harry ne lisait ou ne mangeait pas, il se retrouvait totalement désœuvré. Les journées étaient alors très longues et très ennuyantes, et il se couchait le soir totalement épuisé de n'avoir rien fait.

-Hé bien je pourrai faire ces choses-là avec lui, alors. Je ne le dérangerai pas, promis.

Lucius soupira avant de tourner les talons. Il franchit dans un tournoiement de cape la porte à double battants du manoir et descendit le perron d'entrée d'un pas déterminé. Après une brève hésitation, Harry le suivit.

-Il fait quoi?

-Il étudie.

-Il étudie quoi?

Lucius soupira de plus belle.

-Des cours préparatoires à la magie.

Le regard du jeune garçon s'anima soudain d'une curiosité innocente. Il redoubla d'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le pas déterminé du Mangemort. Il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, tout concentré qu'il était à fixer le Mangemort avec fascination, et Lucius craignit qu'il ne trébuche.

-Moi aussi, je peux étudier cela! S'exclama-t-il, soudain surexcité.

Le Mangemort baissa brièvement sur lui un regard circonspect, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa destination.

Lucius avait été très curieux, au moment de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter. Depuis quelques temps, la rumeur courait parmi les Mangemorts qu'un gamin se baladait dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres en toute impunité, et Lucius n'avait pas mis deux secondes à comprendre qui.

Il ne savait pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait en tête en ramenant Harry Potter au manoir, et n'avait pas osé poser la question. Pourtant, c'est avec une curiosité emplie de fascination et d'avidité qu'il avait pour la première fois posé son regard sur l'Héritier Potter.

Il avait été presque surpris de découvrir un enfant ordinaire, un peu petit pour son âge, habillé d'habits trop grands pour lui, les cheveux en bataille et l'air perdu. C'était cela, le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, que tout le monde adulait et vénérait? Si les sorciers l'avaient croisé dans la rue, ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais identifié comme tel. Si ce n'est cette cicatrice. Lucius avait été immédiatement fasciné par cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qui semblait briller sur le front de l'enfant et qui attirait inévitablement le regard.

Elle était lisse, nette, pâle sur sa peau légèrement halée et elle portait en elle une signification mystique. Il surprenait souvent le regard du Lord posé dessus, et se doutait qu'elle lui rappelait, probablement plus que l'enfant lui-même, ce jour maudit où il avait tout perdu.

Lucius avait été déçu, lors de sa première rencontre avec le jeune garçon. Et les jours suivants avaient confirmé son impression. Harry Potter était un garçon qui ignorait tout de son histoire, de son passé, de sa célébrité. Il était timide, renfermé, hanté par une maltraitance qui l'avait marqué dangereusement et totalement inconscient du monde auquel il appartenait. Malgré les avertissements de son Maître, Lucius ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Pourtant, il avait vite réalisé son erreur en apprenant peu à peu à connaître l'enfant qui se cachait derrière ce nom désormais légendaire. Il avait fait l'erreur de s'attendre à un Survivant extraordinaire, un enfant hors du commun qui avait mis à genoux le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et il avait simplement rencontré un enfant bousculé par la vie.

Comme toujours, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu raison. Harry Potter était un enfant tout-à-fait ordinaire. Seule l'attention que portait sur lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa cicatrice témoignaient de son passé hors du commun. Il était par ailleurs lui même persuadé qu'il en avait hérité suite à l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents. Lucius était atterré.

Il avait arrêté de raconter l'histoire du Garçon qui a Survécu à son fils peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Harry. Elle n'avait plus de sens, à ses yeux, désormais. Harry Potter était un garçon frappé de malchance, qui n'avait rien demandé, et qui ne comprenait pas un instant ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Comme il ne comprenait pas le regard noir que lui jetait parfois Voldemort, et comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Mangemorts fixaient sa cicatrice. Il n'était guère à la hauteur de son titre de Survivant qu'il ne devait qu'au hasard et à la malchance.

Lucius jeta un regard en biais au jeune garçon qui le suivait. Il le fixait d'un regard plein d'espoir qui fit vaguement sourire le Mangemort. Lucius l'évalua du regard pendant quelques secondes, appréciant le regard animé que posait l'enfant sur lui. Il aimait ce regard, qui lui rappelait celui que posait Draco, son fils, sur lui. Fascination, fierté, curiosité, envie, affection. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tolérait le garçon, mais lui l'appréciait. Il lui trouvait un air à la fois suffisant et innocent tout-à-fait hors de propos, et appréciait l'évolution qu'il avait notée au fil des mois.

Il avait rencontré, quelques mois plus tôt, un garçon timide et effrayé, qui se cachait dans l'ombre d'un homme qui lui faisait pourtant peur. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, et il avait mis de longues semaines avant d'oser lui adresser la parole. Lors de ses premières semaines au manoir, Harry quittait peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne s'aventurait pas seul dans les longs couloirs sombres du manoir et fuyait les Mangemorts comme la peste. Au fil du temps néanmoins, il avait pris de l'assurance, et de l'arrogance. Les Mangemorts avaient appris à le craindre, et maintenaient désormais une distance respectueuse et craintive envers celui qu'ils nommaient l'Héritier. A tord, évidemment, Lucius était bien placé pour le savoir.

Héritier avait une signification trop profonde et définitive pour convenir. Il laissait entendre que le Maître comptait faire de Harry son successeur, et qu'il prendrait donc un jour sa place. Mais surtout, il disait clairement que Voldemort allait se retirer pour laisser Harry prendre les commandes. C'était impensable, et Lucius était atterré que les Mangemorts n'aient pas saisi la stupidité de leurs propos.

Ce qui n'avait pas changé chez Harry, en revanche, c'était cette fascination sans borne à tout ce qui avait trait à la magie. Le garçon était insatiable de curiosité, et ses questions n'avaient aucune limite. Lucius en avait souvent fait les frais et il lui arrivait d'en être agacé, même s'il pouvait comprendre une telle fascination. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de captivant que la magie, surtout pour quelqu'un qui la découvrait.

-Il est hors de question que je te ramène chez moi, trancha-t-il en remontant à vive allure l'allée du parc en direction de l'imposant portail en céramique qui marquait l'entrée de la propriété.

-Pourquoi? Bouda aussitôt le jeune garçon, l'air extrêmement déçu.

-Parce que j'ai bien assez d'un seul enfant à la maison, je ne ferai rien de deux.

Harry aimait la prestance et l'arrogance que dégageait Lucius Malfoy, mais il devait avouer que le Mangemort manquait cruellement de tact et pouvait se montrer particulièrement blessant dans ses propos. Il dégageait une arrogance à toute épreuve, une fierté de sa personne qui était souvent agaçante. Pourtant, c'était l'un des Mangemorts qu'Harry appréciait le plus. Il aimait les longs cheveux blonds de l'homme qui juraient énormément avec toute la noirceur qui régnait en ces lieux, il aimait ses yeux gris, comme un ciel d'orage qui le fixait avec curiosité.

Et il aimait cette fascination qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'adulte quand il le regardait. Harry avait l'impression d'être important, dans le regard de Lucius. Contrairement aux autres Mangemorts, celui-ci ne le méprisait pas, ou du moins ne le montrait pas.

-Je serai sage, promit-il. Et ce ne sera que quelques heures!

-Non, Potter.

Lucius ignora le regard noir que lui jeta le jeune garçon. Il franchit sans un mot le haut portail qui restait constamment ouvert et ajouta:

-Par ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait guère d'accord à l'idée que tu quittes le manoir.

Harry fit la moue, mais ne le contredit pas. Il franchit avec lui les limites du manoir et Lucius, atterré de se voir ainsi suivi à la trace, fit brusquement volte-face et lui jeta un regard sévère. Harry, intimidé, se recroquevilla sur place mais croisa néanmoins les bras sur son torse en signe d'insatisfaction.

-Prend ton balai et va faire un tour, ça t'occupera, ordonna le Mangemort avant de se détourner brusquement.

-Mais le Quidditch, tout seul, c'est nul! S'exclama Harry au moment où le Mangemort disparaissait dans un mouvement de cape et un "clac" sonore.

.

27 août 1987

.

Le soir venait de tomber, plongeant la campagne environnante dans un crépuscule doucereux. Le silence était de plomb autour du manoir et, assis sur la plus haute marche du perron, Harry fixait les lumières du village qui brillaient en contrebat. Il se faisait un peu l'effet d'être un dieu, ainsi perché si haut au dessus des autres, inaccessible et différent.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait sur tous ces moldus un pouvoir qui le rendait supérieur. Du moins, c'est ce que laissait entendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il parlait de la supériorité des sorciers. D'un simple claquement de doigt, il pouvait leur causer du tort, leur faire du mal. Du moins Harry le pourrait, quand il aurait appris la magie.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon qui découvrait, mais un jour, il deviendrait un sorcier accompli, Harry en était certain. Il ferait alors ses propres choix, et ne se laisserait plus jamais dominer par des plus faibles que lui. Ce n'était pas digne d'un sorcier, que de se laisser soumettre et maltraiter par des moldus.

Lorsque les moustiques commencèrent à tourner un peu trop près autour de lui, il se releva et rentra à l'intérieur du manoir. La grande porte d'entrée grinça sinistrement lorsqu'il la repoussa sur ses gonds pour la fermer, et il se fit l'illusion de refermer lui-même la porte de sa prison. La grande bâtisse semblait totalement vide de tous Mangemorts, et Harry en fut quelque peu soulagé. Il supportait mal la présence toujours craintive et silencieuse de ces hommes. Il était loin de l'admettre, mais leurs hautes silhouettes inquiétantes l'apeuraient quelque peu et, plus ils se tenaient loin de lui, mieux il se portait. Il avait par ailleurs le plus grand mal à supporter leurs regards méprisants, qu'il ne comprenait pas. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Mais après tout, son oncle et sa tante le méprisaient également, sans aucune raison non plus.

D'un pas trainant, Harry se dirigea lentement vers la salle à manger de l'aile ouest du manoir, celle où il avait pris l'habitude de venir se restaurer. Parfois, le Lord était également présent, et il ne faisait jamais aucuns commentaires quand Harry venait s'installer à ses côtés pour manger. Harry supposait donc qu'il en avait le droit et, même si tous deux parlaient rarement, dans ces moments-là, il appréciait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Le jeune garçon s'installa seul devant un repas copieux auquel il fit honneur. Le silence dans l'immense salle était pesant, et seul le bruit de ses couverts résonnaient sinistrement autour de lui. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, et fixait la large baie vitrée entre-ouverte qui donnait une vue impériale sur la vallée. Harry était habitué à vivre seul, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter. Aujourd'hui, il tâchait de prendre exemple sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui chérissait sa solitude et sa tranquillité d'esprit plus que tout, mais tout ce silence était dur à supporter pour le jeune garçon qu'il était encore.

Harry avait envie d'animation autour de lui, d'action et de divertissement. Les adultes, ici, étaient terriblement mornes et sérieux et Harry, de son côté, s'ennuyait ferme.

Lorsque le silence et la solitude devinrent trop pesants, Harry écourta son dîner et se leva. Il s'empara d'une part de tarte à la mélasse et remonta d'un pas pressant les trois étages du manoir jusqu'au dernier. Les appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvaient derrière une porte lisse et noire qui ressemblait trait pour trait à toutes les autres portes du manoir. Harry ne connaissait personne qui y avait un jour mis les pieds, hormis lui-même et Voldemort. Il était fier, en un sens, d'y être autorisé, et se sentait de part ce simple fait privilégié, ce qu'il appréciait grandement. Etre privilégié par Voldemort avait ses petits avantages, et Harry les chérissait, lui qui n'en avait jamais eu de sa vie.

Il entra sans frapper et pénétra sans un mot dans le salon privé du maître des lieux. Il s'empressa d'engloutir sa dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse et essuya discrètement ses mains graisseuses sur sa robe de sorcier, tout en jetant un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que son geste passerait inaperçu. Il n'aimait guère paraître inélégant face à Voldemort, qui semblait sans cesse poser sur lui un regard des plus critiques.

Harry dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer les formes dans l'obscurité ambiante. Seuls quelques chandeliers disséminés dans la pièce éclairaient les lieux d'une lueur diffuse. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant une brise fraîche envahir la pièce, et les rideaux flottaient au vent. Harry glissa un regard par l'une des fenêtres et admira la vue dégagée sur la vallée, grandiose vu de si haut.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était absent et Harry, un peu déçu, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé le plus proche. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sur le dossier et fixa le plafond d'un regard éteint.

Savoir qu'il était seul dans cet immense manoir, en dehors de quelques elfes de maison invisibles, fit monter en lui une angoisse incontrôlable. Il avait pourtant toujours apprécié, chez les Dursley, de se retrouver seul, profitant alors de l'absence de la famille pour manger et regarder la télévision. Mais ici, c'était différent. Le Manoir, qui lui semblait déjà austère quand il était rempli de monde, lui paressait alors hostile. Ses cauchemars devenaient plus réels, ses peurs plus profondes, et la solitude le rongeait avec plus de force encore qu'habituellement.

La seule pensée de devoir traverser tout le manoir pour rejoindre sa chambre obscure et inhospitalière le laissa horrifié et il ferma fortement les yeux, espérant ainsi que toutes ses angoisses se dissipent sous ses paupières closes.

.

.

A suivre...

Contents de voir apparaître Lucius? Petit chapitre de transition avant de plonger vraiment dans les profondeurs de la relation complexe entre Harry Voldemort. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, première grande conversation Harry/Voldemort!

Bisous

Natom, 09/05/15


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut!**

Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui arrive plus tôt que prévu, finalement!

J'espère que cette première conversation entre Harry et Voldemort vous passionnera xD C'est la première d'une bonne série, qui regroupe retournement de cerveau, endoctrinement, modelage, mensonges, et vérités tues, le tout, tout en douceur et en délicatesse. Il ne faudrait pas choquer le jeune Harry, quand même! Il est encore tout innocent! Ne vous laissez pas endoctriner!

Merci aux guests pour leurs reviews:

**Aventurine-san**: les ellipses seront plutôt récurrentes dans cette fic, oui. Je dois décrire toute l'évolution de Harry, et si j'écris ses aventures au jour le jour, ce serait super long! En plus, je veux montrer son évolution, et c'est quelque chose qui se voit mieux avec les sauts dans le temps.

**Morane**: il n'y aura pas de relation amoureuse/sexuelle entre Harry et Voldemort. Ce sera un pur HPDM. Ce ne sera pas non plus une relation père/fils, ou maître/héritier, mais quelque chose de plus nuancé.

**Sélènè**: hé oui, beaucoup de fascination! C'est qu'on à affaire à Harry Potter, tout de même! Mais je pense que la fascination est bel et bien réciproque, pour le coup! Voldemort ne se soucie aps spécialement de Harry, et il ne craint pas non plus qu'il s'échappe, donc il n'a pas besoin de le surveiller plus que ça.

.

.

Chapitre 6

Enseigner convient aux enfants, ce qu'est de faire quand seront grands.

.

_28 août 1987_

.

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un "Potter" sec et tranchant qui claqua dans le silence ambiant comme un fouet. Il se redressa si prestement sur le canapé sur lequel il avait légèrement glissé que ses poignets craquèrent brusquement.

-Je me suis endormi, bafouilla-t-il précipitamment en dégageant les mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Il balaya la pièce du regard mais ne vit aucun signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fraicheur désagréable avait envahi la pièce et la brise, qui s'était transformée en bourrasque au cours de la nuit, avait éteint toutes les bougies. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la pleine lune, dont la lueur pâle et diffuse entrait à flot par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

-Sur mon canapé?

Harry sursauta. Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut la silhouette sombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout de noir vêtu, plongée dans l'ombre. Il se tenait, immobile, devant la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés et la capuche abaissée dans son dos. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, Harry ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage, mais il devinait sans peine son regard sombre posé sur lui et son expression mécontente. Il déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise et craintif, et se redressa, posant sagement les mains sur ses genoux.

-Oui, dit-il, un brin honteux. C'était pas fait exprès, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter face au silence du maître des lieux.

Voldemort s'avança doucement dans la pièce, de cette démarche souple et prédatrice qu'Harry admirait tant. D'un mouvement d'épaule agacé, il se dégagea de sa lourde cape qu'il jeta négligemment sur l'accoudoir du canapé où Harry était assis. Puis il se laissa élégamment tomber dans son fauteuil attitré, celui où Harry l'avait vu si souvent lui parler du monde sorcier.

-Bien, dit-il sèchement. Tu peux déguerpir, maintenant.

-Oui, répéta Harry en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry ne bougea pas. Il dévisageait le Maître qui se tenait face à lui, et devinait plus qu'il ne voyait les traits élégants et sévères de son visage. Malgré la présence et le charisme écrasant de l'homme, et le malaise certain de Harry, le jeune garçon se sentait ici en sécurité. Il se sentait bien, aux côtés de l'adulte, rassuré par sa présence, son regard posé sur lui, son attention, même hostile, dirigée vers lui. Harry existait enfin aux yeux de quelqu'un, et il appréciait grandement ce fait.

-Tu attends une révocation officielle ou bien?

-Non, affirma Harry en faisant la moue. J'ai rencontré des moldus, avant-hier, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'indiquer ce fait au Maître soit une bonne idée, mais était désespéré à la seule idée de quitter les lieux pour retourner dans sa chambre inhospitalière. C'était l'unique chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit pour pouvoir grappiller quelques précieuses minutes auprès de lui.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil surpris et Harry esquissa un timide sourire contrit.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Ils venaient du village.

Il tenta de scruter le visage plongé dans l'ombre pour juger son expression, sans succès. Voldemort haïssait les moldus et Harry pouvait sans peine deviner l'expression haineuse et dégoûtée que devait arborer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cet instant. Mal à l'aise, Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Ils ont été gentils avec moi, dit-il doucement.

Il lui semblait important de soulever ce fait. Les Moldus ne semblaient pas tous être des persécuteurs, contrairement à l'image qu'il avait d'eux, à la fois à cause des Dursley, mais aussi de Voldemort, qui n'était pas des plus élogieux envers eux.

-J'en suis ravi, souffla ce dernier dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ravi, il ne semblait pas l'être, et Harry fit la moue, pas dupe. Le visage fermé du Maître n'inspirait guère confiance, pas plus que son immobilité rigide. Harry se demanda s'il était en colère suite à sa déclaration, ou s'il l'était déjà en entrant dans la pièce.

Le jeune garçon se rappela de la proposition faite par le plus grand des trois moldus, et demanda soudain:

-C'est quoi une secte?

Voldemort croisa négligemment les jambes. Inconsciemment, Harry se redressa sur le canapé, s'asseyant au bord des coussins, suspendu aux lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aimait rien de plus qu'entendre ses enseignements, se nourrir de son savoir. Voldemort était la seule personne qui ait jamais pris le temps de répondre à ses questions, sans tabou et sans censure, et Harry lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, lui qui n'avait jamais eu le droit de poser la moindre question, même la plus innocente.

Il n'y avait, à ses yeux, rien de plus enrichissant que de s'enivrer de l'expérience infinie que possédait le sorcier. Harry, du haut de ses sept ans et avec l'avidité caractéristique des jeunes enfants désireux de savoir, pouvait rester des heures immobile à l'écouter passionnément.

-Quel rapport? Demanda doucement le Maître de sa voix suave.

-Ils ont parlé de secte.

Le Maître laissa échapper un son indéfinissable provenant du fond de sa gorge. Harry tressaillit. Il trépignait sur place, impatient de poser toutes ces questions qui le tourmentaient depuis l'avant veille.

-Alors? Insista-t-il quand le silence prolongé du Maître finit par l'impatienter.

-C'est un mot qui sert à désigner un ensemble d'individus partageant une même doctrine. Une même _idée_, corrigea-t-il doucement en avisant le froncement de sourcils du jeune garçon dont le regard émeraude était ancré au sien. Morale, philosophique, religieuse. Une secte est en général dirigée par une figure charismatique et dominante qui a une grande influence sur ses fidèles.

Voldemort fit une pause, comme pour laisser le temps au jeune garçon d'assimiler toutes ces informations, puis ajouta:

-Je suppose cependant qu'ils entendaient cela de façon plutôt péjorative.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il réfléchit brièvement et répondit:

-Je ne sais pas. Ils avaient l'air plutôt effrayé. Est-ce que c'est ça que vous êtes, avec les Mangemorts? Une secte?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Harry tentait de lire son expression à travers l'obscurité ambiante. Il plissait les yeux à travers ses lunettes, mais l'expression du Maître était aussi insondable qu'habituellement. Son regard noir était posé sur Harry avec une telle intensité que le jeune garçon en frissonnait.

-C'est bien le genre des moldus d'en arriver à de telles conclusions. Mais oui, je suppose que l'on peut donner cette impression.

Harry inspira longuement, soulagé d'avoir obtenu une réponse à sa question. Il se repositionna sur le canapé, s'asseyant en tailleur au milieu des coussins. Il avait conscience du regard sombre posé sur lui, impassible et sévère, et savait que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres attendait qu'il lui fasse part de ses pensées et conclusions.

-Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mal, d'être une secte?

-Cela a une connotation plutôt péjorative, en général, oui. Mais tout dépend des idéaux et de la façon de les mettre en avant, n'est-ce pas?

Lentement, Harry hocha de la tête. Comme bien souvent, les paroles du Maître lui donnaient matière à réfléchir.

-C'est vous, le chef?

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. Il lissa négligemment sa robe de sorcier sans lâcher Harry du regard.

-A ton avis? Lâcha-t-il avec arrogance et Harry se ratatina sur son siège.

Il essayait, en règle générale, de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant de parler. Il craignait souvent de dire des choses ridicules ou même idiotes devant le Maître, qui était extrêmement rigoureux et relevait tout sans pitié. Harry n'aimait pas paraître sot ou obtus devant lui, et craignait par dessus tout de faire devant lui quelque chose dont il ait honte.

-Oui, je crois, dit-il précipitamment avant d'être pris d'une soudaine inspiration: C'est pour ça qu'ils vous appellent Maître.

Voldemort semblait être tout à faire le genre d'individu charismatique pouvant garder sous son contrôle tout un groupe d'hommes. Harry avait beau avoir sept ans, il n'était pas pour autant dupe. Il voyait certaines choses, en devinait parfois, et il en _sentait_ d'autres. Il ne comprenait pas tout, certes, mais il arrivait à certaines conclusions qui le laissaient parfois perplexe.

La peur de ces hommes en noir qui craignaient le Maître comme leur ombre. Le respect et la fidélité immense et infinie qu'ils avaient pour lui. L'obéissance dont ils faisaient preuve à tout bout de champ. Harry n'avait accès qu'à quelques bribes de conversation, parfois saisies au détour d'un couloir, et hormis ce qu'il arrivait parfois à comprendre ou à deviner, il ne savait pas grand chose de ce que faisaient tous ces hommes. Il ne voyait en eux que de sombres silhouettes inquiétantes qui allaient et venaient au Manoir, s'entretenaient brièvement avec Voldemort avant de repartir précipitamment, guère désireux de s'attarder en ces lieux.

Il avait commencé à appeler Voldemort "Maître" ou "Seigneur des Ténèbres" par simple mimétisme, et parce que cela semblait plaire à Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas complètement saisi le sens de tout cela. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que de simples pseudonymes, sans réelle signification cachée derrière. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'en comprendre la signification. Pour les Mangemorts, ces deux mots semblaient signifier quelque chose de profond, de respectueux et d'effrayant à la fois. Pour Harry, c'était de simples sobriquets, comme quand son oncle l'appelait "garçon", les Mangemorts "gamin" ou quand Voldemort lâchait un "Potter" méprisable, quand il était exaspéré. Ce n'était pas son prénom, mais Harry se reconnaissait.

Harry n'avait par ailleurs jamais entendu un Mangemort appeler le Maître "Voldemort". Et les rares fois où il l'avait lui même ainsi appelé devant Malfoy, Croupton ou Macnair, il avait clairement vu la frayeur puis la colère se peindre sur leurs visages habituellement si impassibles.

-Est-ce que vous êtes un gourou? Demanda-t-il en se remémorant la question que lui avait posée le moldu.

Voldemort soupira, et Harry cessa brièvement de respirer, mortifié. Il n'aimait guère quand le Maître montrait des signes d'exaspération ou de lassitude. Ce n'était jamais bon pour lui.

-Dans le monde sorcier, on ne parle pas de gourou. Je suis leur Maître, point.

Harry approuva fervemment. Le ton ferme et définitif du Maître mettait clairement fin au débat. Aux yeux d'Harry, la parole de Voldemort faisait loi.

-Et c'est quoi, vos idées de secte alors? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Il avait conscience que les activités auxquelles se livraient le Maître et les Mangemorts, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de leur nature, étaient louches et pouvaient prêter à confusion et amener à des conclusions douteuses. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il en était réellement et il était bien en peine de comprendre la signification du peu qu'il voyait ou entendait.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil aristocratique. Il posa sur Harry son regard intense, et le souffle du jeune garçon se fit plus court. Il tritura nerveusement ses mains, et détourna précipitamment le regard.

-Tu ne sais pas? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'air vaguement innocent.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait quelques idées, oui. Evidemment. Mais rien de bien clair.

-Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu es encore trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

Harry fit la moue, mais ne dit rien. Il avait conscience de sa jeunesse, et savait qu'elle était ici un obstacle à beaucoup de choses. Il était trop jeune pour faire de la magie. Trop jeune pour comprendre les activités de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Trop jeune pour participer aux discussions. Trop jeune pour découvrir le monde seul.

-Si, je sais, s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence pour défendre son honneur. Et je _peux_ savoir. Je ne suis pas trop jeune. Je _sais_ que les sorciers sont plus respectables que les moldus.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu, dans ce cas?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mais ça, dit-il, ce n'est qu'une idée. Qu'est-ce que vous _faites_, alors, avec vos Mangemorts? Vous voulez prouver que les sorciers sont plus respectables?

Voldemort le fixa silencieusement pendant de longues secondes. Puis, alors que Harry commençait à suffoquer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa un léger sourire en coin narquois.

-Il y a un peu de cela, oui.

-Mais comment?

Voldemort le fixa à nouveau longuement, augmentant le malaise de Harry. Puis il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, l'air vaguement exaspéré, et Harry s'en sentit aussitôt vexé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation-là. Harry était dévoré de curiosité quand il en allait des activités mystérieuses de Voldemort. Il voulait savoir où allait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il s'absentait durant des heures, parfois des journées entières. Il voulait savoir ce que faisaient ses Mangemorts, et qui le mettait parfois si en colère.

Voldemort n'avait jamais répondu à ces questions-là, et la frustration de Harry allait en grandissant. Il se sentait exclu, et il n'aimait guère cela. Un peu comme si Voldemort ne le jugeait pas digne de savoir. Ou pire, pas digne de confiance. C'était frustrant, et extrêmement décevant pour Harry qui avait pensé en arrivant au Manoir que le rejet et l'exclusion étaient désormais derrière lui.

Voldemort ne lui avait jamais caché ses pensées, ses opinions et ses idéologies. Il lui parlait souvent des travers du monde sorcier, et Harry savait que le Maître luttait contre l'image utopique que le jeune garçon avait de ce monde qu'il découvrait. Il savait que Voldemort avait beaucoup à critiquer, mais Harry ne comprenait pas tout. Il se contentait d'approuver, respectant son opinion, et n'en ayant pas lui-même.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de tout cela, Harry. Tu comprendras en temps voulu, quand tu seras suffisamment mature pour saisir l'ampleur de la situation, et te forger ta propre opinion. Pour l'heure, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Alors apprenez-moi, s'exclama Harry, déçu. Je veux tout savoir. Vous le dites vous-même, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Voldemort sourit doucement, d'un sourire froid et effrayant qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Cela, c'est ce que tu penses. Mais il est mieux que tu laisses les adultes décider, pour l'heure, de ce qui est bon pour toi, à entendre ou pas. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu ne comprendrais pas et te ferais une idée faussée de ce que tout cela implique réellement.

Harry fit la moue, et se mit à bouder.

-Je déteste être petit, dit-il, l'air contrarié. Est-ce que vous aussi, vous n'aviez pas le droit de savoir, quand vous étiez petit?

Voldemort ne répondit rien, et Harry s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé. Voldemort ne répondait jamais aux questions portant sur son enfance. C'était une sorte de tabou, et Harry avait appris à respecter cela, même s'il mourrait de savoir quel genre de garçon avait un jour été cet homme charismatique et intelligent.

Etait-il comme lui, quand il était petit? Y avait-il des chances pour qu'Harry devienne comme lui, quand il serait plus grand? Un homme sûr de lui, influent, cultivé, intelligent, charismatique et doué? Harry ne désirait rien de plus au monde.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a eu des meurtres dans le manoir?

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. Il se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, et lissa doucement sa robe de sorcier de ses longs doigts pâles. Il ne fit aucun commentaire face à ce brusque changement de sujet, habitué de voir le jeune garçon sauter d'un sujet à un autre sans queue ni tête.

-Qui t'a parlé de cela? Interrogea-t-il poliment.

-Les moldus. Ils disent que des meurtres ont été commis dans le grand salon. C'est vrai?

-C'est un vieux manoir, répondit posément le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'y est passé de nombreuses choses.

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Un peu effrayé par cette réponse, qui n'infirmait par vraiment le fait qu'il y ait eu un ou plusieurs meurtres commis ici, il releva les jambes et les ramena contre lui. Son regard fit le tour des appartements plongés dans l'obscurité, se posa sur les longs rideaux qui volaient légèrement au vent, et il frissonna. L'ambiance du manoir l'avait toujours inquiété, et il fut effrayé à l'idée d'un fantôme hantant peut être les lieux.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Voldemort, mais la présence de l'adulte près de lui ne réussit pas à le rassurer. Le Maître avait une aura si sombre, si inquiétante, un regard si froid et menaçant qu'il n'avait rien de rassurant. Harry le craignait, et il en avait parfois peur. Il ne comprenait pas toujours les regards sombres que posait sur lui Voldemort, et se demandait régulièrement s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter un tel regard.

Peut être un fantôme était-il moins effrayant que Voldemort?

-Est-ce qu'il y a des fantômes, ici?

-Non. Les moldus ne reviennent pas sous cette forme-là.

Harry approuva, un peu rassuré.

-Ce sont des moldus, alors, qui sont morts ici? Comment vous savez? Est-ce que vous habitiez déjà là, à l'époque?

Voldemort leva la main et fit un geste sec de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante. Harry se renfrogna. Il avait appris avec le temps que ce geste lui signifiait de passer à autre chose, et que le sujet était clos. Il n'aimait guère que Voldemort change délibérément de sujet, car cela signifiait qu'il refusait de répondre. Harry n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance, et il aimait encore moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui fasse pas confiance, ou le juge indigne de connaître certains détails.

-Je verrai des fantômes, quand j'irai à Poudlard, dit-il, un peu boudeur.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha de la tête. Harry attendit qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien. Poudlard, la légendaire école des sorciers, était son sujet de prédilection, peut être autant que celui du Maître lui-même. Il pouvait rester assis des heures à écouter Voldemort lui relater de vieilles anecdotes sur sa scolarité à l'école et, dans ces moments-là, il rêvait du jour où il mettrait à son tour les pieds là-bas.

Son enthousiasme pour l'école, c'était essentiellement Voldemort qui la lui avait transmise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était passionné par tout ce qui touchait à la magie, mais lorsqu'il parlait de Poudlard, naissait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'Harry lui voyait rarement. Il parlait de l'école avec une telle passion, un tel respect, un tel engouement qu'il était impossible de ne pas les ressentir. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, Harry s'y voyait. Il pouvait, dans ses rêves, fouler les longs couloirs de l'école, arpenter le parc du château, suivre ses cours passionnants. Il pouvait imaginer l'immense château, ses fenêtres éclairées luisant dans l'obscurité, ses hautes tours se détachant sur le ciel étoilé, le paysage magnifique qui l'entourait.

Voldemort décrivait tout cela avec une telle précision qu'Harry avait l'impression d'y être. Il _voulait_ y être.

Harry était conscient que la vérité n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ce qu'il imaginait, et il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'y aller lui aussi un jour.

En attendant, il se contentait de s'imprégner des paroles passionnées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à un point tel qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'y avoir déjà été, tellement ses descriptions étaient riches en détail et en réalisme.

La lune était apparue à la fenêtre et éclairait la pièce de sa lueur diffuse et pâle. En face de Harry, Voldemort avait rejeté la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fermé les yeux. Harry admira ses traits fins et délicats, ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Même ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne perdait en rien de sa sévérité et de son charisme, et Harry l'admirait pour cela. Il appréciait l'élégance du Maître, son côté froid et impassible, cette influence qu'il arrivait à avoir sur les gens, juste parce qu'il dégageait instinctivement _quelque chose_.

Harry l'admirait, et il voulait être comme lui, plus tard. A ses yeux, Voldemort était plus un modèle à suivre que son oncle Vernon. C'était évident.

-J'irai à Serpentard, comme vous, ajouta-t-il en murmurant, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres émit un son qui tenait plus du grognement, et qui n'engageait à rien. Harry attendit, mais rien ne vint.

-Vous pensez que j'en serai digne?

-Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Tu n'as que sept ans, tu as encore le temps de changer, et d'évoluer, avant de faire face au Choixpeau Magique.

Harry grogna. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes qu'il se faisait rappeler à quel point il était jeune. Evoluer et vivre au milieu d'adultes lui avait appris à s'adapter, et il supportait de moins en moins bien ce décalage. Il aurait aimé être grand, lui aussi, pour pouvoir s'intégrer parmi eux. Etre jeune n'avait que des inconvénients, et Harry n'aimait guère cela.

Harry soupira. Il fixait toujours le visage lisse du Maître, avec cette avidité et cette impatience habituelle. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se releva doucement. Il contourna la table basse qui les séparait et vint s'assoir dessus, directement face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne broncha pas. Harry s'assit posément en tailleur et croisa les mains dans son giron.

-Est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec le fils de Lucius, en attendant?

-En attendant quoi? Interrogea Voldemort.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et Harry sursauta de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à ce regard intense. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, Harry perdant brièvement le fil de ses pensées. Puis Voldemort esquissa un geste vif de la main dans sa direction, l'air impatient, et Harry répondit précipitamment:

-En attendant d'aller à Poudlard, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Il te reste quatre ans, avant d'aller à Poudlard, Potter. Pas deux heures, le temps de faire une partie de cache-cache.

Harry haussa les épaules, tentant de se donner l'air nonchalant. Le ton sec du Maître n'était pas de bon présage et si Harry ne désirait pas une chose en particulier, c'était bien de le mettre en colère.

-Qui t'a mis de telles idées en tête, par ailleurs?

-Personne. Je sais que le fils de Lucius a mon âge. Et je m'ennuie ici. Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer au Quidditch!

-Jouer ne t'apportera rien dans la vie. Cela n'apprend rien, n'apporte rien, ne permet pas d'évoluer ou de se cultiver.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Voldemort lui affirmait cela. S'il l'écoutait, il devrait passer ses journées à lire. Harry avait bien essayé, car il ne voulait rien de plus qu'apprendre, mais au bout de quelques minutes, quelques heures tout au plus, il en devenait lassé. Voldemort pouvait passer des après-midi et des nuits entières à lire, mais c'était au dessus des forces de Harry. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de se lever et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres associait cela à son jeune âge, et Harry avait du mal à croire que lui-même, à son âge, passait déjà des journées entières plongés dans ses bouquins. Quel enfant faisait cela?

-Je sais, dit-il précipitamment pour ne pas donner l'impression de ne pas être d'accord avec lui.

-Le Quidditch, soupira Voldemort, l'air agacé. Quelle stupidité.

Harry approuva posément, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Le Quidditch était bien la seule chose sorcière que le Maître n'appréciait guère. Il ne le méprisait pas, car c'était sorcier, mais il ne s'y intéressait pas. C'était Lucius qui lui avait amené un balai, un matin. Harry n'avait jamais su ce qui avait poussé le sorcier à lui faire un tel présent, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait appris seul à voler, et c'était devenu, dès la première fois où ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, son passe temps favoris.

Voldemort n'appréciait guère cela, mais il ne le lui avait jamais interdit. Voldemort ne lui interdisait jamais rien, même si Harry voyait parfois sur son visage les marques de la désapprobation, notamment quand il descendait trop bas dans la vallée ou quand il mangeait avec les doigts. Et Harry aimait cela chez lui. Il se sentait libre, indépendant, ce qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté à Privet Drive, où tout lui était interdit.

-Alors c'est non, dit-il, déçu.

-Je ne veux pas de deuxième gosse ici. Je suppose que Malfoy pense la même chose de son côté.

Harry fit la moue, mais approuva néanmoins. Voldemort fixa son air déçu pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter:

-Lis, Harry. Cultive-toi, enrichis-toi, découvre, apprends, grandis et tu deviendras un adulte digne de ce nom. L'ignorance, est à la fois dangereuse et malheureuse. Le savoir fera ton pouvoir, peut être plus que ta puissance magique. Il fera de toi un homme précieux et riche, immatériellement parlant. Il te placera instinctivement au-dessus de tous les autres. Ils te respecteront pour cela, ils se soumettront à toi parce qu'ils verront en toi un homme supérieur.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, approuva. Il chérissait énormément ce genre de conseils. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait ainsi, Harry avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui donner les clés pour réussir, pour échapper à ce futur sombre et peu fameux que son oncle et sa tante lui avaient toujours promis. Et il _aimait_ cela. Voldemort était bien le seul homme qui avait un jour cherché à l'aider, à le voir devenir quelqu'un, à réussir dans la vie. Le seul homme qui prenait le temps de l'éduquer, parce qu'il pensait manifestement qu'il serait capable de réussir.

Là où tous l'avaient oublié et laissé dériver, Voldemort, lui, lui avait tendu la main, lui donnait chaque jour des conseils et des clés pour l'élever et Harry ne l'oublierait pas. Il savait que c'est ce qu'avait fait Voldemort pour en arriver là où il en était, et considérait ses conseils comme précieux. Il avait lu des livres, avait travaillé dur et bien à l'école, s'était cultivé, et avait privilégié les études à tout le reste. C'est ce que Harry voulait faire, car Voldemort était devenu, en quelques mois, son modèle absolu.

\- Ce n'est pas le Quidditch ou ta capacité à voler qui fera de toi quelqu'un dans la société sorcière. Divertir les masses n'apporte rien. Ils ne te respecteront pas pour cela, acheva Voldemort en esquissant un sourire en coin narquois.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mais j'aime voler. Et lire toute la journée me donne mal à la tête.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry en fut vexé. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, les lèvres tordues en une moue adorable et l'air vaguement agacé.

-Une heure par jour, ce n'est pas bien grave, si? Demanda-t-il, cherchant l'assentiment de son aîné.

Voldemort se contenta de hausser les épaules, laissant Harry sur sa faim.

-Après cela, je n'ai plus mal à la tête.

L'air déterminé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et puis les livres, je ne comprends pas tout. Ce ne sont pas des livres pour enfants.

Voldemort se caressa nonchalamment la lèvre inférieure de son index, pensif. Harry était assis tout au bout de la table basse, suspendu à ses lèvres, désireux de l'entendre encore, de s'imprégner de ses conseils et de son savoir. C'était ce qu'il préférait dans sa relation avec le Maître.

-Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel est de comprendre l'idée générale. Il ne faut pas apprendre les livres par cœur, Harry. Il faut seulement s'enrichir de ce qu'ils dégagent. Tu oublieras la plupart de ce que tu liras, mais certaines choses, ce qui te paraîtra important, ou intéressant, ou digne d'intérêt, resteront gravées dans ta mémoire. Elles te paraîtront peut être insignifiantes, mais elles te resteront en tête, et elles feront ta culture. C'est cela qui compte. Toutes ces petites choses qui restent gravées en toi, qui te paraissent infimes, que tu penses avoir oubliées. Elles feront un jour de toi un homme cultivé, intelligent et plein de ressources.

Voldemort pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ajouta:

-Ne choisis pas un livre parce que le sujet te semble important. Choisis des livres qui te plaisent, qui éveillent ta curiosité, qui t'intéressent. Lis ce qu'il te plaît. Il n'y a pas de sot sujet.

-Sauf le Quidditch.

Voldemort sourit de plus belle, et Harry le trouva effrayant.

-Ne te force jamais à lire. La lecture doit être un plaisir, sinon elle n'est pas productive. La clé est d'être curieux, Harry. Sois curieux de tout.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard entendu, et Harry sourit à son tour. Il avait maintes fois prouvé qu'il était déjà bien trop curieux.

-Plus tu sauras de choses, plus l'apprentissage de la magie te sera aisé, dans quelques années.

Voldemort se leva soudain et Harry se redressa. Il fut pris d'un brève excès de panique en se rendant compte que la conversation était terminée et qu'il devrait bientôt retourner dans sa chambre, seul. Il se leva à son tour, poliment et suivit Voldemort du regard. Ce dernier se pencha légèrement vers lui, le vrillant de son regard impressionnant et Harry cessa brièvement de respirer.

-La magie est quelque chose de formidable. C'est un don, et il ne faut pas le gâcher. Mais sais-tu qu'elle est la plus grande faiblesse des sorciers, Harry?

Harry, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, secoua la tête.

-Ils pensent que la magie brute fait et permet tout. Et ils ont tord. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont faibles et obtus. Ne néglige pas les livres, comme eux le font. Le pouvoir, c'est le savoir, avant même la magie. Fais cela, et tu leur seras supérieur.

-Comme vous l'êtes? Demanda Harry dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Précisément.

Voldemort le vrilla de son regard intense, et Harry cessa brièvement de respirer. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla à nouveau, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure:

-Demande-toi qui tu veux être plus tard. Veux-tu être un sorcier respecté et admiré par ses tiers, ou un simple divertissement?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à cette question. Il leva vers Voldemort un regard empli de déférence.

-Je veux être comme vous, affirma Harry avec conviction, et il apprécia le sourire velouté qui joua sur les lèvres de Voldemort suite à cette fervente déclaration.

.

.

A suivre...

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Pas trop ennuyant, j'espère! Je me régale d'imaginer les réactions de Voldemort face à toute l'innocence de Harry, et j'aime bien imaginer ce qu'il pense réellement, dans sa tête. Il doit bien se marrer! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette conversation? De l'attitude de Voldemort? Des questions de Harry?

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,

Natom, 16/05/15


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut!**

Merci à tous les reviewer anonymes pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review: **Aventurine-san, Guest, adenoide, Katchy!**

**Enjoy** ce nouveau chapitre :)

.

.

Chapitre 7

Le méchant est comme le sac du charbonnier, noir au dehors, plus noir au-dedans.

.

_31 juillet 1988_

.

Il y avait des crânes, des ossements humains, des yeux en verre de tailles variées et des instruments pointus et rouillés à l'allure inquiétante. Le tout était présenté avec soin, mis en valeur sur des étagères propres et bien organisées, à disposition des yeux curieux et avides des rares clients.

Harry observait tout cela avec des yeux écarquillés d'effroi, l'air vaguement horrifié. Quelle pouvait bien être l'utilité d'objets pareils? Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi glauque et lugubre de toute sa vie. C'était excitant. Il se déplaça lentement sur la droite, et observa avec fascination une main noircie qui se tendait vers le ciel, les doigts légèrement écartés. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, troublé et curieux, se posant des questions inavouables. De toute évidence, ces objets étaient, sinon illégaux, dangereux. Ensorcelés, pour la plupart. Il se dégageait de certains d'entre eux une aura envoûtante qui faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Harry.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était captivé. Sa curiosité insatiable avait refait surface et il aurait aimé poser de nombreuses questions. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi servait cette main, ou ce flacon empli d'un étrange liquide, ou gaz, il ne pouvait pas dire, qui tournoyait paresseusement. Ses yeux emplis d'avidité se posèrent sur un couteau à la lame ensanglantée et il leva une main curieuse. Le sang brillait doucement sous la lumière tamisée des chandelles, et Harry avait comme l'impression qu'il était encore humide et chaud.

-Ne touche à rien, ordonna une voix autoritaire à sa gauche.

Le bras du jeune garçon retomba mollement le long de son corps. Il retint un soupir déçu, mais jugea plus prudent d'obéir. Il avait appris que la magie pouvait se montrer imprévisible et dangereuse, et quelque chose lui disait que dans ce magasin, elle apparaîtrait sous sa forme la plus ignoble.

Il se déplaça le long des étagères et observa une corde épaisse enroulée comme un serpent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoré de curiosité, mais ne dit rien et continua son inspection.

-Harry, viens. On s'en va.

Sans lever les yeux d'un écrin en velours ouvert qui présentait une pierre précieuse en forme d'œil, Harry fit la moue. Il aurait pu rester dans ce magasin des heures entières, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence: sans la présence de Voldemort pour lui expliquer à quoi il avait à faire, il lui était impossible d'assouvir sa curiosité.

-Je peux avoir ça? Demanda-t-il en désignant un jeu de cartes ensanglantés.

-Non.

A nouveau, Harry fit la moue, mais n'insista pas. La réponse avait claqué dans l'air sur un ton tranchant et il comprit instantanément qu'il n'y avait pas matière à négocier.

Il s'arracha à son observation et revint, les pieds trainants, près de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci, l'air hautain et la posture fière, le foudroyait de son regard gris. Il tenait dans sa main droite sa longue canne dont le serpent en or, la gueule ouverte, dardait ses crocs menaçants en direction du jeune garçon. Dès qu'Harry fut à sa portée, il posa une main possessive sur son épaule et l'entraina impérativement vers la sortie. Tous deux quittèrent Barjow et Beurk sans saluer son propriétaire.

-Vous avez acheté quoi? Demanda Harry, brûlant de curiosité.

-Rien qui ne te regarde.

-Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, insista Harry en prenant son air le plus innocent, qu'il espérait convainquant.

La main de Malfoy posée sur son épaule était autoritaire et possessive. Elle le guidait impérieusement à travers les ruelles sombres et étroites, et Harry devina sans peine que Malfoy connaissait bien son chemin. Il était reconnaissant à l'adulte de le garder près de lui, car l'ambiance étouffante et sinistre de l'Allée des Embrumes l'inquiétait quelque peu.

-Je suis toujours gardé dans le secret de tout, râla Harry. Le Maître avait dit que quand je serai grand, je pourrai _savoir_.

Malfoy baissa sur lui un regard arrogant. Il le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, avant de rétorquer:

-Tu as huit ans. Je suis sûr que le Maître faisait allusion à un âge plus avancé, quand il a dit "grand".

Harry fit la moue. Hélas, il en était sûr, lui aussi. Ils croisèrent un vieux sorcier voûté qui leur jeta un regard avide et se turent brièvement. Malfoy s'écarta le plus possible pour éviter de frôler le vieil homme à l'allure crasseuse, et Harry dut se coller à l'adulte pour l'éviter. Malfoy sentait toujours bon, il suintait le raffinement et l'élégance, et Harry l'appréciait beaucoup pour cela.

Le jeune garçon laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

-C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Vous auriez pu m'acheter quelque chose.

-Il n'y a rien pour un enfant de ton âge dans une boutique pareille.

Harry soupira mais ne dit rien. Malfoy avait raison, évidemment. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une ruelle qui descendait en pente douce en direction de la rue animée et claire du Chemin de Traverse. Harry fut soulagé de voir la foule se mouvoir en bas.

Le Chemin de Traverse était un lieu spécial, à ses yeux. C'était le premier lieu sorcier où il avait jamais mis les pieds, et c'était ici qu'il avait commencé à découvrir ce monde auquel il appartenait. La grande rue animée avait une signification particulière à ses yeux et Harry se souviendrait éternellement de l'allégresse qui était montée en lui la première fois qu'il y était venu. Quand il fermait les yeux et y repensait fortement, il pouvait à nouveau sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, il ressentait monter en lui ce bonheur infini qui lui avait alors fait tourner la tête. Il pouvait revoir le regard du Maître, alors un simple étranger à ses yeux, posé sur lui avec nonchalance. Harry n'oublierait jamais cela. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus heureux et plus reconnaissant qu'à cet instant, quand il avait découvert que tout était réel, et qu'il appartenait à ce monde-là.

Tous ces sentiments remontaient à la surface chaque fois qu'il revenait en ces lieux, et le regard qu'il posait sur la rue marchande sorcière n'avait pas changé, et ne changerait jamais.

-Et sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de t'offrir un cadeau?

Harry se renfrogna et haussa les épaules. Ils entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas désinvolte et se mêlèrent à la foule. Harry devinait que rien ne pouvait briser le masque impassible qu'arborait Malfoy. Il soutenait sans broncher les regards admiratifs et parfois méprisants qui se posaient sur sa personne, et fendait la foule d'un pas déterminé que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Harry était fier de se promener aux côtés d'un tel homme même si, à ses yeux, personne n'arrivait à la cheville du Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout pas en terme de prestance et de charisme. Malfoy éclipsait tout, et personne ne faisait attention à lui, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

-Vous avez offert quoi à votre fils, quand il a fait huit ans?

-Des livres, un nécessaire à potions pour jeunes apprentis sorciers et de nouvelles robes de sorcier.

Lucius se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis ajouta:

-Et le dernier balai à la mode.

Harry bondit, surexcité. Son sourire éblouissant lui valut un regard assassin de la part du Mangemort. Son étreinte se fit plus brusque sur son épaule, et Harry devina qu'il était agacé par son comportement enfantin.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il en lui jetant un regard implorant.

-Pas question. Sais-tu combien coûte un balai pareil?

-Mais vous êtes riche!

Malfoy ne répondit plus rien, et le sourire de Harry finit par disparaître. Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant.

-Riche et avare, grogna-t-il, mécontent. C'est honteux.

Bien que Malfoy soit le Mangemort qu'Harry respectait le plus, tous les deux n'étaient guère proches. Le Mangemort prenait grand soin de laisser entre eux une barrière qu'Harry avait bien du mal à franchir. Du haut de ses huit ans, il était désespérément à la recherche d'une figure paternelle, et à ses yeux, Malfoy était ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus. Il n'avait pas énormément le choix. Si Harry avait trouvé en Voldemort un modèle et un mentor qu'il tenait en haute estime, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à des années lumière de ce qu'il s'imaginait être un père responsable et aimant.

Malfoy, qui avait un fils de son âge qu'Harry jalousait autant qu'il admirait, était celui à qui Harry s'était raccroché, à défaut d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, le Mangemort, bien qu'il tolérait sa présence, parfois, ne l'avait jamais laissé réellement approcher. Il lui faisait la conversation, de temps en temps, acceptait parfois de l'emmener avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme aujourd'hui, et mangeait quelques fois avec lui. Il avait néanmoins toujours refusé de l'emmener chez lui, et de lui présenter son fils, à la plus grande déception de Harry.

-C'est bien la dernière fois que je t'amène avec moi, tu peux en être assuré. Tu me casses les pieds, pour parler poliment.

Harry se renfrogna. Lucius était bien le seul qui l'amenait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il ne comptait absolument pas perdre ce privilège-là. Voldemort le prenait également parfois, mais tout était différent, quand il en allait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était hors de question qu'il le supplie de lui acheter un balai, à _Lui_.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, contrit. Je serai sage, à partir de maintenant.

-Voilà une excellente résolution.

Lucius l'entraina en direction de l'apothicaire et Harry l'observa sans un mot acheter quelques ingrédients mystérieux. Il n'osa pas demander à quoi pourraient servir des yeux de crapauds, des crochets de serpent et des serres de rapace, de peur de déranger et de se faire à nouveau réprimander. Néanmoins, il était dévoré de curiosité.

Le magasin était étrangement désert, malgré la foule qui animait la rue ensoleillée, et il y régnait une odeur un peu âcre que Harry n'appréciait guère. Il suivait Lucius à la trace dans les étalages et lorsque le sorcier s'arrêta pour observer un bocal empli de choses gluantes et grouillantes, il en profita pour demander:

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rencontrer votre fils? Vous ne me trouvez pas digne de faire sa connaissance?

Lucius se tourna légèrement, et lorsque son regard croisa celui du jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait, il le foudroya du regard. Harry enfonça la tête dans les épaules, et plongea les mains dans les poches de sa robe, l'air contrit.

-Tu auras bien le temps de faire sa connaissance à Poudlard.

-Mais peut être qu'on ne sera même pas dans la même maison!

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, l'idée de ne pas être dans la même maison que le fils de Lucius l'horrifiait. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il le connaissait déjà. Il s'identifiait à ce jeune garçon très souvent, et le jalousait quelque peu de posséder un père si élégant et si charismatique que Lucius, alors que lui n'avait pas de père du tout.

-Je pensais que tu voulais aller à Serpentard, marmonna le sorcier en observant le prix des yeux de corbeau.

-Oui, approuva Harry avec véhémence. Comme _Lui_.

Il se rapprocha du grand sorcier lorsque, à sa gauche, un bocal hermétiquement clos se mit à vibrer de façon inquiétante.

-Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas le rencontrer avant Poudlard? Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre tout ce temps!

Il posait sur Malfoy un regard plein d'espoir, ce dont l'adulte ne s'aperçut pas. Il remplit un petit sac en cuir de quelques dizaines de cailloux chétifs à l'aspect velouté, et alla le peser sur une balance mise à disposition des clients.

-Qui te dit que mon fils a envie de te rencontrer? Il a déjà plein d'amis, issus de familles aussi illustres que la notre.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Donc je ne suis pas digne de le rencontrer. Parce que ma mère était une née-moldu et que mon sang n'est pas pur?

Malfoy ne répondit pas, et Harry soupira imperceptiblement. Malfoy accordait, comme beaucoup de Mangemorts, beaucoup d'importance à la pureté du sang, et c'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait du mal à comprendre. Il n'avait pas été élevé sur ces principes anciens, et avait donc du mal à y accorder de l'importance, malgré ses efforts.

-Voldemort dit que...

Le regard noir que lui jeta Lucius le fit taire immédiatement. Il avala la fin de sa phrase et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui.

-Fais attention à ce que tu racontes, murmura Lucius d'un ton plein de menaces. Surtout dans de tels lieux.

Harry approuva, contrit. Il suivit Lucius jusqu'à la caisse et attendit patiemment que l'adulte règle ses achats. Le Mangemort le bouscula en faisait demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie, et il lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Il n'empêche qu'_Il_ dit que les Potter étaient une illustre famille de sorciers, eux aussi. Et je suis leur Héritier. Donc j'ai le droit de rencontrer votre Héritier.

Lucius balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main agacé. Il tendit nonchalamment son sac d'acquisitions à Harry pour qu'il le porte, et le jeune garçon s'en empara inconsciemment.

-Dommage qu'il se soit accouplé à de la vermine, dans ce cas, siffla méchamment Lucius.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Ne parlez pas de ma mère comme ça, reprocha-t-il sévèrement, sur un ton glacé et claquant qu'il avait copié sur Voldemort lui-même.

-C'est la triste vérité, pourtant. Si certains Sang Pur faisaient plus attention à la façon dont ils transmettent leurs précieux gênes, ce genre de _désagréments_ n'existeraient pas. Ta mère était peut être brillante, pour ce que j'en sais, mais c'était une Sang de Bourbe, et elle n'avait rien à faire avec un Sang Pur. A la place de tes grands parents, j'aurais préféré le déshériter plutôt que de le laisser se marier et engrosser une telle vermine.

Harry fulminait à présent. Il connaissait ce discours par cœur, l'ayant entendu plus d'une fois au manoir de la bouche des Mangemorts, mais maintenant qu'il était question de ses parents, il le trouvait de suite moins passionnant.

-Ce qui fait de toi, hélas, un Héritier au sang impur. Quel gâchis.

En sortant de la boutique de l'apothicaire, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un grand sorcier à l'air taciturne qui s'arrêta net en avisant Lucius Malfoy. Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent silencieusement du regard pendant quelques secondes et les doigts de Malfoy s'accrochèrent plus fermement à l'épaule de Harry.

-Tiens, Monsieur Malfoy, salua courtoisement le sorcier à l'allure imposante.

Il était aussi grand que Malfoy lui-même, et avait de profonds yeux bleus qui scrutaient le visage de Lucius avec insistance. Sa robe de sorcier était d'un pourpre sombre surprenant.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux sorciers se serrèrent civilement la main, mais pas une once de sympathie ne circulait entre eux.

-Avez-vous finalement réussi à décrocher un entretien avec le Ministre? Interrogea Malfoy.

-Grâce à vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier?

Lucius esquissa un léger sourire qui se voulait nonchalant et répondit doucement:

-Je saurai faire appel à vous en temps voulu.

L'autre sorcier ne sembla pas enchanté par cette réponse, mais il hocha poliment la tête, complaisant. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Harry, qui se cachait à moitié derrière la jambe de Malfoy et il le dévisagea brièvement sans un mot.

-C'est votre fils, monsieur Malfoy? Enchanté, jeune homme.

Harry lui serra brièvement la main sans rien dire. Il se demanda comment on pouvait arriver à une telle conclusion. Quiconque ayant un minimum de bon sens pouvait sans peine remarquer que lui et Malfoy ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde. Mais évidemment, il était également logique de penser que Malfoy se promenait avec son fils. L'homme n'était certainement pas du genre à garder les enfants des autres.

Lucius se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu et, après un salut des plus glacials, il entraina Harry loin de la boutique. Harry garda le silence pendant quelques instants. Son attention fut un instant retenue lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la boutique de Quidditch, et il espéra brièvement que Lucius s'y arrête, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-C'était qui? Demanda-t-il finalement quand ils furent stoppés par un groupe de sorciers qui leur bloquait le passage.

-Un collègue du Ministère, répondit évasivement le Mangemort en jetant un regard noir aux sorciers qu'ils dépassaient.

-Vous allez lui demander de faire quoi, pour vous remercier?

Ils étaient arrivés devant le mur de pierre marquant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, et Malfoy ouvrit le passage d'un coup de baguette assuré. Il entraina Harry dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur, pleine à craquer en cette fin d'après midi.

-Je ne sais pas. Il travaille au Département de la Justice Magique, et il est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main dans un service pareil.

-Pourquoi?

Lucius sourit froidement. Il posa sur le jeune garçon un regard indulgent et, le serrant plus fortement contre lui, il dit:

-Viens, je te ramène au Maître.

.

_2 __août__ 1988_

.

Harry revenait du parc où il avait fait une longue promenade solitaire. Il était sorti de la propriété, malgré la désapprobation du Maître des lieux, et était descendu dans la vallée en direction du petit village de Little Angleton. Il n'y était pas allé, car il ne voulait pas se confronter à des moldus trop curieux et avait fini par faire demi-tour à mi-chemin.

La nuit était tombée quand il atteignit l'entrée imposante du manoir, et il poussa les portes qui grincèrent en s'ouvrant. A l'intérieur, tout était totalement silencieux, d'un silence total et profond des plus inquiétants. Il resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets, se demandant si quelques Mangemorts ne traînaient pas encore dans quelques coins reculés. Mais tout était calme, et il finit par s'avancer avec prudence dans le hall d'entrée.

Bien qu'il habita au manoir depuis un an et demi à présent, l'ambiance sombre et inquiétante qui régnait dans l'ancestrale bâtisse arrivait encore à lui faire froid dans le dos. Il ne s'y sentait jamais totalement en sécurité, quelque soit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il retenait constamment son souffle à l'angle des couloirs et écoutait avec effroi la nuit les bruits indéfinis qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Sa peur des débuts avait peu à peu diminué au fil des mois, mais il restait encore en lui un sentiment de méfiance qui le gardait constamment sur ses gardes. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux Mangemorts, quant au Maître...

Voldemort était un personnage mystérieux et inquiétant qu'il avait du mal à cerner, du haut de ses huit ans. Le Maître soufflait constamment le chaud et le froid à son égard et, à défaut de pouvoir le comprendre, Harry gardait entre eux une distance respectueuse. Ni trop près, ni trop loin.

S'il était Celui qui lui avait tout appris et qui lui consacrait de nombreuses heures par semaine pour l'éduquer et l'instruire, ce dont Harry lui était infiniment reconnaissant, il était aussi celui qui n'avait jamais cherché à construire réellement une relation avec lui, malgré les appels plus ou moins insistants du jeune garçon. Orphelin, Harry n'avait attendu que cela. Quand Voldemort l'avait ramené dans son manoir pour qu'il habite avec lui, Harry avait cru pendant un temps qu'il avait trouvé une famille qui prendrait soin de lui. Il n'avait certes plus jamais souffert de malnutrition, de maltraitante ou d'abandon, mais n'avait néanmoins jamais trouvé de famille en la personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry le respectait et l'estimait bien trop pour s'en offusquer. La reconnaissance qu'il avait envers cet homme qu'il avait pris pour modèle et qu'il admirait plus que tout pouvait tout lui pardonner, même sa froideur et sa distance à son égard. Néanmoins, cet état de fait creusait dans sa poitrine un trou béant que personne ne pouvait combler. Il regrettait ses parents plus que tout au monde, et pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il ne pense à eux et à ce que sa vie aurait été s'ils avaient toujours été là. Il aurait probablement été comme le fils de Lucius: un garçon qui n'avait connu que le monde de la magie, et qui s'en portait très bien.

Le regard de Harry fut soudainement attiré par une lumière qui filtrait à travers une porte entre-ouverte. Il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger dans le but de grignoter quelque chose avant de rejoindre sa chambre, mais il s'arrêta néanmoins devant la porte entrebâillée. Silencieusement, il glissa un regard discret à l'intérieur.

C'était un salon privé, petit mais cossu. Il était éclairé d'une lumière diffuse par des chandeliers posés un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout était silencieux, et Harry crut pendant quelques secondes que personne ne s'y trouvait. Néanmoins, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement en face de lui et il leva les yeux.

Sur le montant de la cheminée était accroché un immense miroir au cadre argenté. Le miroir renvoyait l'image de la pièce à la perfection et, dans le fauteuil qui tournait le dos à l'entrée, se trouvait nonchalamment installé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un livre ouvert était posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, mais il ne le lisait pas.

Harry, du haut de ses huit ans, admirait cette faculté qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de pouvoir rester des heures immobiles, à penser, à réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, depuis plus d'un an qu'il avait emménagé en ces lieux, il avait pris l'habitude de voir Voldemort plongé dans ses pensées durant de longues heures. Dans ces moments-là, il évitait généralement de le déranger. Il arrivait parfois à Harry de venir s'asseoir près de lui pour lire, et ils passaient alors tous deux des heures dans un silence confortable, sans échanger le moindre mot. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres se levait et disparaissait, laissant Harry seul et quelque peu désemparé.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, Harry n'osa pas entrer. Quelque chose, dans le regard glacé du Maître perdu dans le vide, son expression fermée, les traits sévères de son visage, son immobilité rigide, le tint à distance. Le jeune garçon était effrayé, et un frisson désagréable courut le long de son échine sans qu'il n'en connaisse vraiment l'origine. Un mauvais pressentiment enfla en lui, un sentiment étrange et primitif qu'il ne s'expliqua pas mais qui semblait lui donner un avertissement, dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait Voldemort effrayant, mais quelque chose semblait différent, cette fois-ci. Peut être parce que le Maître n'avait pas conscience de sa présence, et qu'il laissait alors apparaître son vrai visage, sans se cacher derrière une bonté et une générosité feintes. Harry n'en savait rien, et il était trop jeune pour en tirer des conclusions éclairées.

Il resta pendant quelques secondes figé sur le pas de la porte, admirant et craignant tout à la fois les traits sévères et délicats du Maître. Comme une proie fascinée par son prédateur, il se sentait incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, même s'il avait intimement conscience qu'il n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

Puis, soudainement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux et l'aperçut dans le miroir. Leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, et ce fut comme si le jeune garçon venait de plonger dans un lac à l'eau glacée. Le Maître le foudroya du regard, d'un regard tel que le sang de Harry sembla se glacer dans ses veines. Ses deux yeux d'un noir insondable reflétaient une haine si profonde et si intense qu'Harry prit peur. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et, soudain apeuré au delà de toute mesure, il recula précipitamment, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et reprit son chemin, courant presque, vers sa chambre.

.

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Contents de revoir Lucius? Est-ce que vous êtes inquiets pour Harry?! xD

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine!

Natom, 23/05/15


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous!**

.

**Merci **aux reviewer anonymes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des review:

**Aventurine-san**: les ellipses seront récurrentes, car je ne peux pas décrire toute la vie de Harry au jour le jour. Il faut que j'avance dans l'histoire. Mais elles ne seront pas toujours aussi conséquentes. Quelques semaines tout au plus entre les chapitres, sauf exception. Les citations ne sont pas de moi, non! J'en ai une bonne collection pour mes fics. Draco a déjà une place importante dans la vie de Harry, même si les deux ne se sont pas encore rencontrés. Cette mini obsession qu'il a déjà de lui est importante pour la suite de leur relation. Quant à l'ambigüité entre Harry et Voldemort, elle restera toujours ainsi. Leur relation restera toujours très nuancée, entre haine et respect.

**Sélènè**: Voldemort a de grands projets pour Harry, oui, mais ce qu'il veut surtout, c'est s'assurer qu'une fois grand et formé, Harry lui soit totalement acquis et qu'il ne soit pas une menace pour lui. J'ai pris soin de laisser à Voldemort un côté sombre et menaçant quand il en va de Harry. Après tout, il est face au garçon qui l'a déjà vaincu une fois, et il garde envers lui une rancœur certaine! Il ne le porte pas vraiment dans son cœur, malgré tout. Mais il se contrôle relativement bien!

**Inconnue**: Harry est encore jeune, il ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe pourtant sous ses yeux innocents. Comme il ne comprend pas la dangerosité de Voldemort, même s'il en a conscience.

**coeurdegael**: ravie que cette nouvelle fic te plaise également! :)

**Enjoy ce nouveau chapitre!**

.

.

Chapitre 8

Instruis l'enfant selon la voie qu'il doit suivre, et quand il sera vieux, il ne s'en détournera point

Bible

.

_1er septembre 1988_

.

Les Mangemorts étaient réunis dans le petit salon privatif du premier étage, et le bruit de leurs conversations enjouées résonnait jusque dans le couloir, malgré la porte hermétiquement close. Des tintements de verre, et parfois de couverts, laissaient entendre qu'ils buvaient et mangeaient, malgré l'heure matinale.

Harry était curieux, mais il n'osait pénétrer dans la pièce. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas toujours aimables avec lui, et ils avaient tendance à l'effrayer. Le jeune garçon restait donc sagement debout devant la haute porte en bois sombre, et il glissait parfois un coup d'œil dans le trou de la serrure pour se faire une idée plus précise de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il ne voyait qu'une portion réduite du salon, mais, au son de leurs voix, il en déduisait qu'ils étaient une petite dizaine, peut être un peu moins.

Dans le fauteuil qui faisait directement face à la porte d'entrée trônait Lucius Malfoy, l'air détendu et la posture nonchalante. Il tenait un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré qu'il portait parfois à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il écoutait d'un air concentré un Mangemort discourir sur son travail au Ministère. La présence du patriarche Malfoy rassurait Harry. Il restait, malgré tout, le Mangemort en qui il avait le plus confiance, et qu'il respectait le plus.

Il était rare que les Mangemorts se réunissent spontanément, sans la présence du Maître, pour passer du bon temps ensemble. En général, dès que leur entretien avec le Maître était terminé, ils s'empressaient tous de disparaître. Ce petit rassemblement improvisé avait attiré l'attention du jeune garçon qui passait par là, son balai sur l'épaule, dans l'idée d'aller voler.

Il était curieux de savoir ce dont parlaient les Mangemorts, lui qui était constamment tenu à l'écart de toute conversation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui poussait ces hommes sombres et mystérieux à se réunir autour de Voldemort, mais il avait l'intuition que ce n'était rien de réjouissant. Il suffisait de voir l'aura sombre et menaçante que dégageait le Maître pour comprendre que lui et ses hommes ne pouvaient rien préparer de bon. De toute évidence, les intentions de ces hommes étaient, sinon mauvaises, illégales, et Harry mourait de savoir de quoi il en allait réellement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda soudain une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il se cogna contre la poignée de la porte. Il se redressa vivement, tentant de garder un air digne malgré la situation, et se tourna pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier le fixait avec condescendance de ses prunelles noires, et le regard qu'il posait sur lui n'avait rien d'avenant. Harry recula de quelques pas, à la fois intimidé et effrayé, comme toujours. Voldemort faisait naître en lui une peur irrationnelle et incontrôlable, et il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise ou totalement en sécurité en sa présence.

-J'écoute, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

Mentir à Voldemort ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Cela lui semblait être une activité bien trop périlleuse.

-La curiosité peut être dangereuse, Harry. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, à l'avenir. Elle a parfois du bon, mais pas en toutes circonstances.

Harry, la bouche sèche, approuva. Les yeux noirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'échouèrent sur le balai qu'il tenait tendrement sur son épaule, et Harry vira au cramoisi. Il se racla la gorge, brusquement mal à l'aise et, pour couper court à toute réprimande, il demanda:

-Vous serez là ce soir?

Voldemort tourna à nouveau son regard intense dans sa direction, et Harry soutint son regard fièrement. Il attendit patiemment, et plein d'espoir, que le Maître daigne lui répondre.

-Je serai là, approuva-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence tendu.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ravi, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui rendit pas. Pas mécontent néanmoins, il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son balai et tourna les talons en s'exclamant:

-Bonne journée!

.

Harry avait passé l'après midi à lire. Il était dans une période où il s'intéressait de près à la métamorphose magique, et il tentait de déchiffrer un livre sur le sujet bien trop compliqué pour un garçon de son âge. Les schémas et illustrations qui parsemaient le livre ne l'aidaient guère, et il passait de longues minutes concentré sur un même paragraphe afin d'en comprendre toute la complexité. De son index dressé, il refaisait les mouvements de baguette décris dans le livre tout en murmurant l'incantation, et s'imaginait alors que son livre devenait soudainement une souris grise. C'était passionnant. Horriblement laborieux. La magie dans toute sa complexité, comme il l'aimait. Il fallait la mériter, et en être digne.

Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas résolu à lâcher prise. Il voulait comprendre. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cela lui semblait primordial. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu de sa vie sur la magie et qui allait dans quelques années entrer définitivement dans le monde magique sans le bagage qu'auraient la plupart des autres enfants de son âge, il devait se donner les moyens d'être à la hauteur.

C'était du moins ce que Voldemort pensait, et Harry pensait comme lui, évidemment. Il n'était pas plus idiot qu'un autre, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il reste sur le banc de touche. Il suffisait seulement d'être déterminé, et de se donner les moyens de réussir.

La réussite n'est pas servie sur un plateau d'argent, disait-Il, et Harry voulait bien le croire.

C'est donc le cerveau empli de schémas complexes et de mots incompréhensibles qu'il se dirigea, le soir venu, vers les appartements du Maître. La nuit était tombée, et il aimait beaucoup ce moment de la journée où tout devenait paisible et silencieux.

Les appartements du Maître étaient éclairés d'une lumière diffuse, et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, permettant à une brise fraîche d'envahir agréablement les lieux. Comme à son habitude, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée et observa les lumières du village que l'on voyait briller en contrebats, dans la vallée. Il imagina les moldus, êtres insignifiants, s'agiter à ses pieds, et cette pensée le fit sourire avec arrogance.

Voldemort était installé dans un fauteuil élégant, et il posa sur lui un regard impénétrable quand Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Il se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait attendu, et cette idée le fit sourire.

-Bonsoir, salua poliment le jeune garçon en esquissant un sourire radieux.

Voldemort hocha courtoisement de la tête, tandis qu'un léger sourire ironique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Harry lui rendit innocemment son sourire tandis qu'il s'installait en tailleur sur le canapé faisant face au fauteuil. Il lissa sa robe de sorcier noire et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le regard du Maître s'égara au niveau de sa cicatrice, et Harry le vit pincer les lèvres.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, à la fois paisible et tendu. Harry avait conscience que le Maître attendait qu'il engage la conversation, mais le jeune garçon ne savait par quoi commencer. Il y avait tant de choses dont il voulait lui parler. Il voulait connaître son avis sur tout, du sujet le plus capital à celui le plus insignifiant mais savait que son temps était compté. La patience du Maître avait ses limites, et il ne tarderait pas à le congédier.

-Les sorciers n'utilisent pas de voitures, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il doucement au bout de quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi le feraient-ils?

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Le Maître tenait sa précieuse baguette entre ses doigts fins, et Harry l'observa avec fascination et jalousie. Il avait récemment arrêté d'en réclamer une au Maître, quand il s'était fait congédier plus violemment que d'habitude, lorsqu'il avait posé la question une fois de trop.

-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, expliqua-t-il posément. Mais ils étaient tous les deux sorciers.

-Ta mère, pas entièrement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais hocha néanmoins de la tête. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, et la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lucius Malofy quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

-Est-ce que, parce que c'était une Sang de Bourbe, cela signifie qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sorcière?

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête, et Harry aurait voulu lire dans son esprit, à cet instant. La réponse à sa question l'inquiétait un peu. Si sa mère n'était pas totalement une sorcière, alors il n'était lui-même pas non plus totalement un sorcier, non? Y avait-il des chances pour qu'il n'ait pas sa place à Poudlard?

-Les nés-moldus sont des sorciers. Au même titre que les sang mêlés, et les sangs purs. La magie leur obéit autant qu'elle obéit à un sang pur, et ils peuvent réaliser les mêmes miracles que les autres. Néanmoins, ils sont moins dignes de manipuler quelque chose d'aussi pur que la magie, car ils ne sont pas vraiment légitimes. Ils sont une sous-espèce de sorcier, en quelque sorte. Ils ont, peut être, leur place dans la société, mais ils ne méritent pas d'en gravir les échelons.

Harry médita ces paroles pendant quelques secondes, songeur. Il regardait fixement les yeux noirs du Maître posés sur lui, et se sentait hypnotisé.

-Lucius dit que les né-moldus, c'est de la vermine.

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Harry plissa les yeux, tentant de deviner s'il était également de cet avis.

-Ma mère n'était pas une vermine, dit-il, l'air déterminé. C'était une sorcière brillante.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry se rembrunit. Il n'en savait rien, évidemment. Mais il aimait se représenter sa mère ainsi, courageuse, effrontée et brillante, malgré son statut de née-moldue. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard plein de défi à Voldemort, le défiant de le contredire.

-Comment un né-moldu peut-il être un sorcier? Demanda finalement Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Je pensais que la magie se transmettait par le sang. Si les deux parents sont moldus, comment leur enfant peut-il être un sorcier?

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres du Maître. Harry sourit à son tour timidement, bien qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'amusant dans ses paroles. Il parlait sérieusement.

-Oui, c'est un mystère, depuis bien longtemps.

Harry attendit, impatiemment mais sans le montrer, que le Maître poursuive, ce qu'il ne fit que quelques secondes plus tard:

-Peut être l'ont-il volée, suggéra-t-il doucement en le fixant sans ciller.

-Voler quoi? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

-La magie.

-Voler la magie, répéta Harry, de plus en plus désorienté, goûtant ces trois étranges mots du bout des lèvres.

Voldemort l'observait avec attention, comme s'il voulait jauger sa réaction. Harry s'installa plus confortablement sur les coussins du canapé, l'esprit bouillonnant de centaines de pensées qu'il essayait de discipliner. Voler la magie, l'idée lui paraissait folle. Il se demanda si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait sérieusement, ou s'il essayait seulement de le faire réfléchir.

-Comment peut-on voler la magie? Interrogea-t-il. Un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère ne peut pas voler de la magie à un sorcier. Surtout si ses deux parents sont moldus et qu'ils n'ont jamais croisé un sorcier de leur vie. Et puis la magie, c'est quelque chose d'abstrait. On ne peut pas _l'attraper_ pour la voler.

Il hocha de la tête, l'air convaincu. Plus il y pensait, et plus l'idée lui paraissait absurde.

-Comment expliques-tu l'existence de nés-moldus, dans ce cas?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il en faisant la moue. Est-ce que je peux trouver la réponse dans un livre?

-Je ne pense pas. C'est un mystère qui n'a pas encore été résolu, à ce jour. Il y a beaucoup de théories, mais peu me semble vraisemblable.

-Est-ce que c'est votre théorie, le vol de la magie?

-C'est une hypothèse qui revient souvent. Mais elle n'a jamais été prouvée.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, dans un silence profond. Le regard du Maître était noir, intense, profond, hypnotique. Harry le fixait sans ciller, réfléchissant intensément à toutes ces informations. Il aimait la façon dont le Maître lui exposait ses idées et ses pensées, tout en le laissant se forger sa propre opinion. Il avait l'impression de garder son libre arbitre. Voldemort ne cherchait pas à l'influencer ou à lui bourrer le crâne d'idées préconçues. Il le laissait réfléchir par lui-même et se forger sa propre opinion, et Harry lui était reconnaissant pour cela.

Comme un enfant face à ses parents, Harry adoptait souvent le point de vue du Lord, car c'était le seul qu'il avait à sa disposition. Voldemort lui parlait sans scrupules de ses pensées, de ses idéaux, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à les lui imposer. Il ne cherchait pas à imposer sa vision du monde à Harry, mais, comme souvent, l'enfant qu'était Harry reprenait les idées de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor.

-Est-ce que les nés-moldus sont plus faibles que les autres, alors?

-Magiquement parlant? Evidemment. Tu ne peux pas comparer un sorcier issu d'une longue et ancestrale famille de sorciers à un né-moldu, Harry. Leur pouvoir n'est pas le même. Les nés-moldus ne sont pas inaptes à la magie, mais ils ne la méritent pas, particulièrement s'ils l'ont volée.

-Les sangs purs sont supérieurs.

Voldemort hocha patiemment de la tête. C'était une phrase qu'Harry entendait souvent, dans les couloirs du Manoir. Les Mangemorts se targuaient régulièrement d'être des sangs purs issus de vieilles familles de sorciers, mais Voldemort lui avait un jour affirmer que ce n'était que vantardises, et que la plupart des hommes n'étaient pas aussi purs qu'ils aimaient l'affirmer. Cela avait fait sourire Harry.

-Je ne suis pas un sang pur, ajouta Harry, un peu déçu. C'est pour cela que Lucius ne veut pas que je rencontre son fils.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air agacé, et Harry se tut brièvement. Il balaya sèchement l'air de la main, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante, et affirma:

-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce que tu dois retenir et mettre en avant, c'est que tu descends d'une grande famille sorcière, les Potter. Tu es le dernier héritier vivant, et c'est à toi de redorer le blason terni par ton père.

Harry fit la moue, mais n'osa pas le contredire. A ses yeux, que son père ait épousé une née-moldue était le moindre de ses soucis. Il n'y accordait aucune importance. Ses parents s'étaient mariés parce qu'ils s'aimaient, du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait penser, et si son père avait su passer outre le statut de sang de son épouse, c'est que cela ne devait pas être aussi important que le proclamaient les Mangemorts.

-Les nés-moldus sont de plus en plus nombreux dans notre société, reprit soudain Voldemort d'un air sombre. Mais le lien puissant qu'ils gardent avec le côté moldu de leur famille est un danger pour notre société. Que se passerait-il, à ton avis, si les moldus venaient à apprendre notre existence?

Harry se redressa prestement, l'air soudain concentré. Il réfléchit sérieusement à la question pendant quelques secondes, sous le regard patient du Maître.

-Ils auraient peur, dit-il finalement en repensant à son oncle et sa tante.

Voldemort hocha imperceptiblement de la tête.

-Et que font les moldus, quand ils ont peur?

Harry inclina la tête. Il n'avait plus pensé à son oncle et sa tante depuis des mois. Il s'efforçait d'effacer cette période maudite de ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier, de s'être laissé rabaisser et humilier par des moldus, et il évitait généralement d'y penser. Il se sentait honteux, devant Voldemort, et aurait préféré que le Maître ignore cette partie-là de son enfance.

-Ils se mettent en colère, chuchota-t-il en repensant à ces heures interminables qu'il avait passées dans son placard, après qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'étrange et d'inexpliqué.

-Exactement. Ce serait la guerre.

Harry releva la tête.

-Entre les sorciers et les moldus?

Voldemort approuva posément. Il fixait Harry d'un regard si intense que le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Son index long et pâle caressait nonchalamment le bois lisse et chaud de sa baguette magique.

-Mais les moldus sont trop faibles, ils ne feraient pas le poids, contre nous et notre magie, affirma Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne sous-estime pas les moldus. Ils possèdent des armes puissantes et dangereuses, autant que peut l'être la magie.

Harry approuva, prenant soin d'ancrer ses paroles dans son crâne. Tout ce que disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui paraissait primordial. Il voulait tout retenir, jusqu'au moindre détail. Cela lui semblait capital, de ne surtout rien oublier.

-C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils apprennent notre existence? Demanda-t-il. Pour ne pas qu'il y ait une guerre?

-Entre autre, oui. Les moldus n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde. Ils ne le comprendraient pas, ils n'y seraient pas à leur place, et ceux qui pensent l'inverse se trompent lourdement. Nous nous devons de préserver le secret de notre existence, et les nés-moldus le mettent gravement en danger.

-Pourquoi? interrogea candidement Harry.

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla se durcir face à cette innocente question, et Harry referma précipitamment la bouche. Le Maître était si imprévisible qu'il avait du mal à anticiper ses réactions. Il posait les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, sans se demander au préalable si elles étaient appropriées ou non.

-Parce qu'ils sont trop liés avec le monde moldu. Ils passent d'un monde à un autre en toute impunité, dévoilent le secret à leurs proches, amènent des traditions et des valeurs moldues qui n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde. Ils nous rendent vulnérables et nous affaiblissent.

Les yeux du Maître brillaient d'une lueur fervente, et Harry était hypnotisé par ce regard animé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait avec une dévotion et une conviction qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler, et Harry le trouvait majestueux. Il s'enivrait de ses paroles, les laissait couler en lui et s'en imprégnait avec avidité. Il était convaincu, car le Maître l'était lui-même profondément et qu'il arrivait, par Harry ne savait quel tour de magie, à ancrer ses paroles au plus profond de son être.

-Alors, il faudrait que les nés-moldus quittent définitivement le monde moldu, quand ils rentrent dans le notre, de monde?

Le Maître inclina légèrement la tête. Il le vrilla de son regard intense, et affirma:

-Ou qu'ils n'entrent jamais dans le notre. L'important, c'est que la frontière qui sépare nos deux mondes reste définitivement close.

Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, face à cette assertion inattendue. Il fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec attention, s'attendant à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose, à ce qu'il s'explique, mais il n'en fit rien. Harry fronça les sourcils, et prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées avant de les dire à voix haute.

-Mais les nés-moldus, ce sont des sorciers, quand même, même si leurs parents sont moldus. Ils ont le droit de vivre parmi nous.

-Pas au risque de mettre en péril la suprématie et le secret du monde sorcier.

Le ton catégorique de Voldemort était clair, et Harry ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il y avait des points qui ne prêtaient pas à discussion, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et celui-ci en était clairement un. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de discuter, mais il trouvait cela un peu radical, comme point de vue. Sa mère était une née-moldue, et il n'aurait pas aimé la voir bannir du monde sorcier.

Voldemort se pencha un peu en avant dans son fauteuil, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, en fixant Harry avec intensité. Le jeune garçon releva le visage dans sa direction, attentif.

-Les sorciers, les vrais, ceux qui descendent d'une longue lignée de sorciers, sont très attachés à des valeurs et traditions ancestrales, qui se perdent d'années en années. La civilisation moldue s'immisce peu à peu au milieu de nos traditions et valeurs millénaires, et le monde sorcier perd chaque année de sa grandeur passée, de sa gloire, de sa suprématie, de son identité. Si nous ne faisons pas attention, un jour au l'autre, le monde moldu envahira le nôtre, et ce danger provient des nés-moldus, qui sont trop liés au monde moldu quand ils entrent dans le nôtre. Nous devons préserver nos valeurs, nos traditions, notre gloire, notre suprématie, la pureté de notre sang en faisant attention à ne pas le mêler au sang impur et moldu.

-Je suis impur, souffla Harry, l'air vaguement contrit.

-Mais tu descends d'une grande famille de sorcier. Tes grands parents ont commis une faute en laissant leur Héritier épouser une née-moldue, mais la lignée des Potter est une grande lignée de sorciers, qui se perpétuera à travers toi, malgré cet...écart de conduite.

Harry approuva doucement.

-Vous connaissiez mon père? Demanda-t-il avidement. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti de vos Mangemorts?

Voldemort l'observa pendant quelques secondes, et Harry fut bien incapable de déchiffrer son expression. Il retint son souffle et se pencha en avant, avide et curieux.

-Non, il n'en faisait pas parti.

-Pourquoi pas? C'était un sang pur.

-Certes. Malheureusement, tous les sangs pur ne partagent pas cette opinion sur la pureté du Sang. Ton père a épousé une née-moldue, tu dois bien te douter qu'il ne croyait pas en leur...nuisance. Danger.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit quelques instants, un peu perplexe. Il se tenait droit et trépignant au bout du canapé, penché en direction du Lord sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Il le fixait sans réellement le voir, perdu dans ses réflexions. Voldemort, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, n'esquissa pas un geste. Il fixait Harry avec une certaine condescendance indulgente, attendant patiemment que le jeune garçon vienne à bout de toutes les pensées contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

-Je croyais que tous les sorciers pensaient la même chose, souffla-t-il finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Sur la nuisance et le danger des nés-moldus. Et la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

-Il n'existe aucune société où tous ses membres ont la même opinion, Harry.

Harry médita cette phrase quelques secondes. Son regard s'égara sur la baguette du Lord, qu'il faisait tournoyer habilement entre ses doigts.

-Qui ne pense pas comme vous? Demanda-t-il posément. Mon père?

-Ton père est mort, Harry.

-Parce qu'il ne pensait pas comme vous?

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, l'air vaguement interdit. Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, le fixa attentivement. Face à ce regard noir, il eut l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise, et il en rougit de honte.

-Je sais qu'il est mort, corrigea-t-il précipitamment. Mais il ne pensait pas comme vous, vous venez de le dire. S'il ne faisait pas parti de vos Mangemorts, c'est qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes opinions, non? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne pensent pas comme vous?

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avec que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne daigne répondre.

-Qui te dit que c'est eux qui ne pensent pas comme moi? Cela pourrait être moi, qui ne pense pas comme eux.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'air vaguement amusé par l'expression perplexe qu'arborait Harry. Il se tapota le menton du bout de sa baguette magique, fixant Harry d'un regard carnassier. Harry n'avait jamais envisagé que le Lord puisse être une minorité. Que ce qu'Il pensait ne soit pas ce que tout le monde pensait.

-Ca dépend qui sont les plus nombreux, non? Les sangs purs, ou les nés-moldus.

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête, souriant doucement.

-Dans tous les cas, il y en a quelques uns, qui ne pensent pas comme moi, oui. Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à cela. Il faut avoir le courage de crier haut et fort ses opinions, de les assumer, quoiqu'il en coûte. C'est comme ça que tu gagneras le respect et le soutien de ceux qui pensent comme toi, mais qui l'assument moins. Ne te laisse jamais déstabiliser par quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ce que tu penses.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'occasion de mettre cela en pratique mais, comme toujours, il rangea soigneusement ce conseil dans un coin de son esprit.

-Et s'ils sont violents? Demanda-t-il en pensant à son oncle Vernon et son visage rouge de fureur quand Harry lui parlait de magie.

-Alors soit plus violent qu'eux.

Harry approuva doucement.

-Et s'ils sont méchants, je dois être plus méchant qu'eux?

-De toute évidence.

Harry resta songeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait de le fixer avec intensité, et il soutenait son regard sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne le voyait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry, fébrile, finit par se lever. Il arpenta doucement la pièce, sans but réel, et un peu inconsciemment, sous le regard intense du Maître.

Il repensait aux discussions qu'il avait eues avec le Maître. Ils avaient toujours plus ou moins abordé ce sujet, mais jamais aussi profondément, jamais en entrant autant dans les détails. Harry se demanda si le Maître le considérait enfin comme "grand", et si c'était pour cela qu'il se livrait plus que d'habitude.

-Mais s'il y a des gens qui s'opposent à ce que vous pensez, alors comment voulez-vous changer les choses, avec vos Mangemorts? Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire, si?

-Il suffit d'être déterminé.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres du Maître, et Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes, un peu perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant, dans cette expression dangereusement amusée, mais Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Tous deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry demanda:

-Vous êtes déterminé?

-Evidemment.

-Alors, comment vous allez faire?

Voldemort sourit de plus belle. Il croisa nonchalamment les jambes et se caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure du bout de sa baguette, sous le regard un peu jaloux du jeune garçon. Harry s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et fixa le Lord avec avidité.

Le sourire quelque peu arrogant du Maître lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

-Que lis-tu, en ce moment? Demanda soudain celui-ci.

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils, mais se laissa distraire avec une facilité enfantine. Il se redressa prestement et, se rappelant soudain ses soucis de lecture, il demanda:

-C'est quoi, les exceptions à la loi de Gamp?

.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui marque le retour de Voldemort! Ils abordent des sujets un peu plus délicats, mais le Maître ne se démonte pas! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Natom, 30/05/15


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous! :)

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes, comme toujours: **Morane** (Harry n'aura pas de pouvoirs particuliers, et il ne sera pas non plus particulièrement puissant, du moins pas plus que le Harry de JKR), **Aventurine-san, adenoide, K.S, Daidaiiro30, Celine!**

Et** merci** à ma bêta:** Washu Kooyoo! **:)

**Enjoy!**

.

Chapitre 9

La vérité flâne derrière le mensonge

Julien Gracq

.

.

_1er décembre 1988_

.

La porte pivota lentement sur ses gonds et Harry se redressa prestement. L'attente avait été si longue et si ennuyante qu'il avait fini par s'avachir fort peu élégamment contre la rampe d'escalier, la tête renversée sur son épaule et les paupières lourdes. A avoir attendu aussi longtemps dans ce grand espace plein de courants d'air, il avait les mains glacées et le nez rouge.

Harry était enrhumé, depuis deux jours, et c'était un fait qu'il n'appréciait que peu. Son nez était bouché, sa gorge irritée, sa voix rauque et sa tête lourde. Il n'avait pas enfourché son balai depuis deux jours, et arrivait à peine à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur ses livres, avant d'être assailli par un mal de crâne désagréable. Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait passé la journée au lit, sous quelques couches de couvertures soyeuses, à enchainer phases de sommeil profond et phases de léthargie totale.

A présent pleinement réveillé, il était chaudement vêtu et était assis en haut de l'escalier à impériale qui dominait le hall d'entrée du manoir. A travers les barreaux de la rampe en argent massif de l'escalier, il avait une vue imprenable sur le hall et sur l'entrée de la salle du Trône, comme l'appelaient les Mangemorts, et que Voldemort utilisait comme salle de réunion.

-Un, compta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible lorsque le premier Mangemort, enveloppé dans une lourde cape noire, le visage dissimulé derrière un masque, sortit de la salle. Deux, trois...

Les Mangemorts ne se parlaient pas, c'est à peine s'ils se regardaient. Ils sortaient les uns après les autres de la salle de réunion, et Harry devinait leurs expressions sombres et leurs traits tendus. Il était rare qu'une réunion se déroule dans le calme.

-Quatre, cinq, six...

Il reconnut les longs cheveux argentés de Malfoy qui lui tombaient lâchement sur les épaules, et esquissa un bref sourire. Comme les autres avant lui, il se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte d'entrée du manoir, et il sortit dans le parc enneigé, disparaissant à la vue du jeune garçon, quelque peu déçu.

-Sept, huit...

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, laissant son front bouillant reposer contre la rampe glacée de l'escalier. Pettigrow était également facilement reconnaissable, avec sa silhouette petite et trapue. Il traversa avec empressement le hall d'entrée et disparut sans un bruit.

-Neuf, dix, onze...

Les bottes des Mangemorts claquaient sur le sol en marbre du hall. Leurs capes volaient avec élégance autour de leurs corps. Harry les trouvait sombres et élégants, mystérieux. Il scrutait leurs masques avec l'espoir de découvrir leurs secrets, sans succès. Leurs longues capes noires, leurs masques argentés quelque peu effrayants, leurs capuches tombant lourdement sur leurs têtes, ils dégageaient une aura inquiétante et énigmatique qui réveillait la curiosité du jeune garçon.

-Douze, treize...

Harry aurait aimé savoir ce qui se tramait dans cette pièce. Il aurait aimé connaître le secret qui unissait les Mangemorts et leur Maître. Il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi ces hommes, qui semblaient pourtant si fiers et si indépendants, revenaient sans hésiter au manoir dès que Voldemort en donnait l'ordre. Il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi ils lui obéissaient si aveuglément, pourquoi ils le craignaient si fortement. Et par dessus tout, il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils préparaient, pendant des heures, dans cette pièce.

-Quatorze, quinze, seize.

Le dernier des Mangemorts sortit précipitamment de la salle, et Harry attendit patiemment pendant quelques secondes, pour être sûr que tous soient partis. Finalement, il se releva et descendit vivement les escaliers. La porte était restée grande ouverte et Harry glissa discrètement un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La longue table de réunion avait été désertée par les Mangemorts. Il ne restait plus que des chaises tirées à la hâte et, en bout de table, négligemment assis dans son fauteuil attitré, tel un roi sur son trône, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et, de sa main droite, il faisait vivement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts habiles. Il ne broncha pas lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce, et le jeune garçon se demanda s'il l'avait vu.

Il s'avança timidement dans la longue salle, fixant le Maître avec une fascination mêlée de respect que seuls les enfants peuvent aborder avec tant d'innocence.

-C'est fini, votre réunion? Demanda-t-il respectueusement.

Le Maître posa brièvement son regard intense sur lui, et Harry cessa de respirer. Il se figea à quelques mètres du Lord, ne voulant pas trop envahir son espace vital. Il semblait particulièrement tendu, peut être même en colère, et Harry avait appris à garder une distance respectueuse entre un Maître en colère et sa personne.

-De toute évidence, répondit simplement Voldemort en rejetant à nouveau la tête en arrière.

Harry s'assit timidement sur l'une des chaises, songeur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Voldemort, irrémédiablement attiré par son élégance, son charisme, cette aura puissante et enivrante qui faisait qu'on avait envie de le satisfaire, mais aussi qu'on le craignait autant.

Voldemort releva soudain la tête et posa sur le jeune garçon un regard critique. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris et mal à l'aise face à cette soudaine inspection et il se regarda brièvement pour être certain de ne pas avoir oublié son pantalon, ou de lacer ses chaussures.

-Tu as une sale mine, affirma le Maître avec dédain.

Harry fit la moue.

-J'ai le nez bouché, dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Voldemort haussa à son tour les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Du plat de la main, il tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux, sans succès. Il se contenta donc d'ajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, tendu. Harry avait suffisamment de questions à poser pour alimenter une conversation la nuit entière, mais il n'osait pas les poser. Le regard sombre du Maître, son attitude sévère et agacée, la moue contrariée qui déformait ses lèvres, tout autant de signaux inquiétants.

Il se mordit la langue pendant quelques secondes, posant sur Voldemort un regard avide, puis il finit par demander:

-Est-ce que vos Mangemorts ne vous ont pas satisfait?

-Ils le font rarement.

-Pourquoi?

Voldemort soupira et Harry se tendit sur sa chaise. Lorsque le Maître posa sur lui son regard incandescent, Harry prit son air le plus innocent, et le plus décontracté.

-Parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont des incapables. Je ne devrais pas m'encombrer de tels fardeaux, cela dit.

-Vous voulez les renvoyer? Demanda Harry.

Voldemort grogna, l'air vaguement narquois, et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise et s'essuya le nez avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Voldemort plissa les yeux et Harry rougit. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, tentant d'avoir l'air digne, mais à côté de la présence charismatique de Voldemort, il avait toujours l'impression d'être empoté et inélégant.

-Les elfes de maison t'ont-il donné quelque chose? Interrogea sèchement le Maître.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour te soigner, Potter.

Son ton exaspéré fit rougir Harry de plus belle. Il fit la moue et détourna le regard.

-Non, marmonna-t-il.

-Hé bien demande-leur!

-D'accord.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Harry était gêné, mais il avait désespérément besoin d'une présence près de lui, et il ne se résolut pas à partir. Dans ce manoir, sans compagnie aucune, il était désespérément seul, et cette solitude et ce silence qui l'entouraient constamment tendaient à le rendre fou. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un peu d'animation, d'un peu de mouvement et d'action, et surtout, surtout, de compagnie. La seule idée de sa chambre sombre et froide qui l'attendait un étage plus haut lui donnait des frissons.

-Alors, vous allez faire quoi avec vos Mangemorts? Demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation qui avait du mal à démarrer. Est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de partir, de quitter le groupe, s'ils en ont marre ou s'ils veulent faire autre chose de leur vie?

Voldemort se passa nonchalamment l'index sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'air vaguement songeur. Harry se leva discrètement et s'assit sur la chaise voisine à la sienne, s'approchant un peu plus du Maître des lieux. Son regard brillait d'un intérêt qu'il ne tentait plus de cacher.

-Mangemort n'est pas un métier, affirma le Maître au bout de quelques secondes. La plupart d'entre eux ont un réel métier, au Ministère, ou ailleurs. Ils font cela en plus, parce qu'ils l'ont voulu et parce que la cause que nous servons leur tient à cœur.

Harry approuva sagement, un peu surpris néanmoins. Il avait toujours pensé que les Mangemorts n'étaient que des Mangemorts. Qu'ils donnaient tout leur temps et tout leur talent au Maître, pour le satisfaire et mener à bien les projets qu'il mettait en place. L'idée que certains d'entre eux aient une autre activité lui semblait bizarre, inopportune. Comme s'il ne fallait, dans une vie, se consacrer exclusivement qu'au Maître qu'ils servaient.

-On ne quitte pas le _groupe_ sans conséquences, non, ajouta brusquement le Lord, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Lorsqu'ils ont fait le serment de me servir, ils l'ont fait en toute connaissance de cause. Ils me serviront jusqu'à leur mort, et ils le savent tous parfaitement.

-Il se passe quoi si l'un d'entre eux le fait quand même?

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

-Il en subira les conséquences.

Harry fit la moue face à cette réponse quelque peu énigmatique, mais le regard glacial de Voldemort le dissuada de pousser plus en avant ses investigations sur le sujet. Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par demander timidement, brûlant de curiosité:

-Est-ce que vous leur donnez des blâmes, quand ils ne font pas bien leurs devoirs?

-Des blâmes?

Harry rougit.

-C'est ce que mon maître nous donnait, quand on travaillait mal ou qu'on chahutait, à l'école.

Voldemort laissa échapper un son vaguement perplexe, entre le rire et le grognement, et Harry haussa les épaules. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long des rainures du bois sombre de la table, songeur et concentré. Voldemort le fixait intensément, à quelques mètres de là, et Harry était conscient de renvoyer une image plutôt pitoyable.

-Oui, je donne des blâmes, quand ils font mal leur travail, approuva finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry leva brièvement les yeux dans sa direction, et la lueur qu'il vit dans le regard noir du Maître l'apeura. Il détourna précipitamment le regard, mal à l'aise et effrayé, et se concentra à nouveau sur son index qui courait le long de la table. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quel genre de blâme le Maître distribuait à ses Mangemorts. Ce n'était certainement pas des lignes à copier.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, et espérant voir le regard du Maître s'adoucir quelque peu.

Voldemort lui faisait constamment peur, mais il y avait des fois, des moments comme celui-ci où il semblait distinguer dans son regard, ou dans les traits de son visage, une expression qu'il ne voulait pas déchiffrer. Il voyait alors une facette du Maître plus inquiétante encore que son impassibilité constante ou sa fureur passagère. Quelque chose de plus sombre encore, de plus profond, et de bien dissimulé derrière le masque qu'il arborait constamment. Quelque chose qui inquiétait profondément Harry, un peu comme ce regard qu'il surprenait parfois, quand Voldemort le regardait et qu'il ne cachait plus son mépris, son dégoût; sa haine.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se déroulait pourtant sous ses yeux mais, du haut de ses huit ans, il en sentait certaines qu'il trouvait particulièrement dérangeantes.

Il n'avait jamais vu Voldemort comme un homme irréprochable et fondamentalement bon mais, parfois, il se demandait s'il ne sous-estimait pas cette part sombre qu'il avait décelée chez lui dès leur première rencontre. Dans ces moments-là, il se demandait alors s'il voulait réellement savoir ce qui se tramait entre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Etait-ce aussi mauvais qu'il le pressentait, ou son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours?

-De nos projets, répondit vaguement Voldemort en le fixant toujours avec cette intensité qui mettait Harry profondément mal à l'aise.

Il avait souvent l'impression que Voldemort attendait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner, car il ne le comprenait pas. Il se contentait donc d'ignorer cette impression, en se disant qu'elle était simplement le fruit de son imagination un peu trop fertile.

-Vos projets pour les nés moldus?

Le regard du Lord sembla s'assombrir lorsqu'il répondit dans un murmure à peine audible:

-Entre autre, oui.

Harry resta songeur pendant quelques secondes, plongé dans ses pensées. Voldemort ne dit rien, et ne l'enjoignit pas non plus à continuer. Il se contenta d'attendre patiemment que le jeune garçon lui fasse part de ses réflexions.

-Est-ce qu'ils avancent? Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des gens qui ne pensent pas comme vous?

-Il y aura toujours des gens dont les opinions et valeurs diffèreront des miennes. Il faut savoir les combattre, et s'imposer.

Harry approuva nonchalamment. Il fixait à présent la baguette du Maître qui tournoyait entre ses doigts agiles et, comme à chaque fois, un désir puissant l'envahit. Il en aurait une, lui aussi, un jour. Voldemort le lui avait promis.

-C'est ça que font vos Mangemorts? Ils combattent les autres et imposent vos idées?

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête, et approuva doucement.

-Ils s'y emploient, chacun à leur façon.

Ses yeux plissés fixaient Harry, mais le jeune garçon évitait son regard. Le Maître se redressa nonchalamment sur sa chaise, et croisa les jambes.

-L'amour et la fascination que portent certains sorciers envers les moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapproche, nés moldus compris, sont les piliers fondamentaux de la décadence du monde sorcier.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il se leva à nouveau et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine à la sienne, s'approchant encore un peu du Maître, dont il écoutait les paroles avec avidité.

-Certains sorciers _aiment_ les moldus? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

Depuis presque deux ans qu'Harry côtoyait des sorciers, il n'avait été confronté qu'à leur haine et leur dégoût face à tout ce qui se rapprochait un tant soit peu du monde moldu. Ce n'était qu'insultes, mépris, menaces, haine à peine dissimulée. Il lui paraissait donc incongru d'apprendre que certains sorciers les _aimaient_.

-Certains sorciers pensent que notre société ne peut que s'enrichir de l'expérience et des connaissances des moldus. Ils sont persuadés que les moldus ont quelque chose à nous apporter, à nous apprendre peut être. Que le rapprochement de nos deux sociétés ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique. Et ils pensent, évidemment, que les nés moldus sont une richesse inestimable pour notre société.

Le ton méprisant pleinement perceptible dans la voix du Maître ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette façon de penser. Et Harry était bien de son avis. Il lui semblait évident que les sorciers et leur monde magique et merveilleux n'avait rien à faire avec le monde terre à terre et pragmatique de son oncle et sa tante. Les deux mondes étaient par ailleurs tellement opposés qu'Harry avait du mal à les associer. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la tête que pourrait faire son oncle Vernon s'il se retrouvait un jour face à Lucius Malfoy. Et l'inverse était vrai aussi.

-Pourquoi pensent-ils cela? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce que les moldus pourraient nous apporter? Nous avons la magie, nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre!

Le Lord eut un bref hochement de tête approbateur qui fit sourire doucement Harry.

-La technologie moldue fascine beaucoup de sorciers. Si les moldus considèrent de leur côté que faire léviter des objets ou voler sur un balai est de la magie, les sorciers, de leur côté, considèrent les prouesses technologiques des moldus comme magiques.

Harry, qui avait dans sa tête l'image de l'aspirateur rutilant de la tante Pétunia ou la machine à café dernière génération de son oncle, approuva doucement de la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'extraordinaire ou de fascinant là-dedans. Un sourire un brin narquois étira les lèvres du Lord et il ajouta:

-Les moldus ont marché sur la lune. Ils ont créé des armes aussi efficaces et puissantes que peut l'être un sortilège. Ils ont construit des engins qui leur permettent de se déplacer rapidement, dans l'air, sur l'eau, sur terre, _sous_ l'eau, dans l'espace. Ils ont inventé des objets qui leur permettent de se passer de la magie, sans pour autant plus se fatiguer. Là où les sorciers s'éclairent encore à la chandelle, se chauffent au feu de bois, les moldus ont tiré toutes les ressources possibles inimaginables pour s'éclairer, se chauffer, se déplacer.

Harry fit la moue.

-Alors les sorciers admirent les moldus, dit-il, un brin perplexe.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cet état de fait le décevait à son tour.

-Une certaine minorité, oui. Une minorité que je m'efforce de combattre, car les moldus n'ont rien à nous apporter. Bien au contraire, ils mettent nos valeurs en danger et contribuent à la décadence qui touche le monde sorcier depuis quelques décennies. Plus les sorciers laisseront les moldus et les nés moldus s'infiltrer dans notre société, plus notre décadence sera grande.

Voldemort, l'air soudain plus animé, se pencha en avant vers Harry. Il vrilla le jeune garçon de son regard intense, s'assurant d'avoir toute son attention et ajouta:

-La société sorcière repose entièrement sur des valeurs ancestrales qui ont longtemps fait notre force: la magie qui coule dans nos veines, la pureté de notre sang, la force et la pureté de nos pouvoirs, notre capacité à nous préserver en vivant dans le secret, le rejet que nous avons toujours eu face à la société moldue. Nos traditions sont anciennes et primordiales. Ce sont elles qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, des êtres indépendants, puissants, fiers. Elles doivent être préservées à tout prix.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte et les sourcils froncés, était suspendu aux lèvres du Lord. Chacun de ses mots s'imprimait à l'encre rouge au plus profond de lui, et faisait naître en lui un frisson qui le secouait de tout son être. Il sentait la fierté du Lord à travers chacun de ses mots, et il se sentait lui-même fier d'appartenir au monde des sorciers, dont on l'avait trop longtemps privé. Il appartenait à ce monde depuis sa naissance, mais ne l'avait découvert que depuis à peine deux ans, pourtant, Harry se faisait l'illusion de comprendre parfaitement où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en venir.

Il avait tout à apprendre de ce monde, de ses valeurs, de ses traditions, de son passé et son histoire, et il lui semblait que l'influence que pouvaient avoir les moldus sur cette société secrète était un sacrilège. Il lui était impensable qu'ils viennent la souiller de toutes leurs inventions et leurs technologies, alors que la magie était si pure, si parfaite. Les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de cela.

Voldemort était si convaincu par ses paroles que sa détermination transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots. Il était évident qu'il voulait préserver la société sorcière de l'influence moldue, et qu'il serait prêt à beaucoup pour y arriver. Il parlait avec conviction, volonté et fierté, et Harry les ressentait dans tout son être. Il se penchait instinctivement en avant, désireux de l'entendre encore parler, de s'immerger de ses convictions qu'il croyait justes.

-Les nés moldus n'ont pas leur place dans notre société, continua Voldemort avec dans son regard une détermination sans limite. Ils la tirent vers le bas, l'avilissent de valeurs qui ne sont pas les nôtres, contribuent à sa décadence, alors qu'elle doit être préservée et tirée vers le haut. Le seul moyen pour la prémunir, pour garder cette identité, ces valeurs qui sont les nôtres depuis toujours, c'est de bannir de notre monde tout ce qui touche au monde moldu. Et les nés-moldus en font partis. Tout comme les sorciers qui pensent que les moldus, et les nés-moldus, ont leur place parmi nous et qui sont prêts à les laisser nous gouverner.

Harry respirait à peine. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut long, et Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, avait à peine conscience du regard du Maître posé sur lui.

-Mais si vous bannissez les nés-moldus du monde sorcier, est-ce que, par colère, ils n'iront pas révéler notre existence? Demanda-t-il, un brin inquiet. Vous aviez dit que si les moldus apprenaient notre existence, ce serait la guerre.

-Dans ce cas, il faut trouver un moyen pour que les nés-moldus ne parlent jamais de notre monde.

Le ton catégorique du Maître arracha un frisson désagréable à Harry. Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort et se heurta à son regard glacial, impénétrable, déterminé. Harry frissonna à nouveau, mais il ne comprit pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette soudain sueur froide qui semblait couler le long de ses tempes.

-En leur effaçant la mémoire? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est une solution, oui, approuva doucement Voldemort, mais son regard semblait dire autre chose.

Quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas. Il approuva doucement, les yeux plissés, perdu dans ses pensées qui se démultipliaient sans logique aucune.

-De toute façon, songea-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, je ne pense pas non plus que mon oncle serait ravi s'il apprenait l'existence du monde sorcier. C'est mieux que les deux mondes restent chacun de leur côté.

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Harry sourit.

-Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous, ils ne vous laisseront pas faire, n'est-ce pas?

Le visage du Maître s'assombrit, et une ombre furtive passa devant ses yeux. Harry se tendit sur sa chaise, à la fois impatient et nerveux. Voldemort se caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de son index, son regard noir posé sur Harry qui ne cillait pas.

-Non, évidemment, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Comment allez-vous faire, dans ce cas? Demanda Harry en murmurant automatiquement à son tour. Est-ce que c'est comme la politique des moldus? Vous allez vous faire élire pour imposer vos idées?

-J'aurais pu, murmura le Maître en souriant froidement, il y a quelques années. Mais j'ai choisi une autre voie, un peu plus radicale. Il est trop tard, maintenant. Et la politique peut être si ennuyante, si peu...Stimulante.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il attendit impatiemment pendant quelques secondes mais, voyant que le Lord n'ajoutait rien, il tenta timidement de le relancer:

-Une voie un peu plus radicale?

Voldemort, dont un fin sourire un brin énigmatique jouait sur ses lèvres, approuva doucement. Harry tenta de lire les réponses à ses questions dans les yeux d'un noir abyssal.

-Il n'y a que deux chemins, Harry: le bon, ou le mauvais. Celui qui est sinueux et compliqué, ou celui qui mène directement au but. La politique, comme tu le dis, ou la force.

Harry, qui fronçait les sourcils, hocha doucement de la tête. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui hypnotique du Lord, et s'efforçait de saisir toute l'ampleur de ce que lui disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se sentait fier d'être digne de savoir tout cela, d'être celui à qui le Maître confiait ses pensées, ses opinions, ses projets. Il se sentait privilégié et, pour lui qui avait toujours été rejeté et délaissé, ce sentiment l'emplissait d'un bonheur immense.

-Et alors? Insista-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils. Son doigt, qui caressait sa lèvre inférieure, s'immobilisa tandis qu'il posait sur le jeune garçon un regard interrogateur.

-Et alors quoi?

-Vous avez choisi laquelle, de voie?

-A ton avis?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il plissa les yeux et scruta l'expression impassible du Maître à la recherche du moindre indice. Il ne connaissait rien à la politique, à part les quelques débats houleux dont il avait parfois été témoin à Privet Drive entre son oncle et ses collègues qui venaient quelques fois souper, ou ceux qu'il avait parfois entraperçus à la télévision. Pourtant, il lui semblait que le Lord était bien le genre d'homme convaincu et charismatique qui faisait un bon politique. Il avait cette assurance, cette capacité à mettre en avant ses convictions et à convaincre les autres qu'elles étaient légitimes, cette certitude que ses valeurs, ses opinions étaient les meilleures, qui pouvaient faire de lui un homme du gouvernement, Harry en était certain.

Il inclina la tête, plongé dans ses pensées, inconscient du regard intense posé sur lui. Il se demanda si c'était cela, que faisait Voldemort. S'absentait-il de longues heures durant pour aller haranguer les foules, pour les convaincre de voter pour lui, le moment venu? Faisait-il, lui aussi, d'interminables discours devant une assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres? Se pavanait-il dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, ses Mangemorts à ses côtés, en proclamant des slogans?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le Maître dégageait cependant une puissante aura, un brin malsaine, qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise, Harry était bien placé pour le savoir. Il y avait chez lui un côté sombre, inquiétant, qui pouvait tenir n'importe qui à distance et que Harry avait détecté au premier coup d'œil. Le jeune garçon supposait que cette partie ténébreuse du Maître, qui lui conférait certes un charme certain, pouvait néanmoins être un frein à sa carrière politique. Il n'inspirait guère confiance, sous ses airs conquérants.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il du bout des lèvres au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil narquois. Il lança à Harry un sourire arrogant qui arracha au jeune garçon une grimace amusée.

-Toute cette innocence réunie en un si petit être, railla le Maître en esquissant un sourire en coin moqueur. Comme c'est charmant.

Harry se renfrogna. Cela ne semblait pas être un compliment, dans la bouche du Maître. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un brin boudeur, un brin honteux et détourna le regard. Voldemort souriait toujours sarcastiquement en le fixant.

-Ravi de vous divertir, maugréa-t-il à voix basse.

Le sourire carnassier du Maître s'agrandit et Harry, voyant le danger arriver, demanda précipitamment:

-Montrez-moi à nouveau ce sort qui fait apparaître des flammes chaudes qui ne brûlent pas! S'il vous plaît...

Voldemort le fixa longuement de son regard intense, l'air vaguement songeur avant d'agiter brièvement sa baguette en direction du jeune garçon. Un bocal en verre apparut devant Harry et, après un nouveau coup de baguette concis, des flammes bleues se matérialisèrent à leur tour à l'intérieur du bocal.

Fasciné au delà de toute mesure, Harry se pencha en direction du bocal et vint coller son nez contre le verre. Les flammes tremblaient paresseusement à l'intérieur, et dégageaient une forte chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le verre. Il colla ses mains contre le bocal, appréciant la chaleur agréable qui le réchauffa doucement.

-Il n'y a rien de plus beau que la magie, souffla Harry.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elle doit être préservée. Peu importe le prix à payer.

Harry, dont toute l'attention était portée sur la flamme, hocha vaguement de la tête. Voldemort, l'air sombre, regardait le bleu des flammes se refléter dans les yeux émerveillés du jeune garçon, dont la fine cicatrice brillait doucement sur son front.

.

.

:) L'endoctrinement continue! J'approfondis un peu le personnage et les opinions de Voldemort dans ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous?

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre!

Natom, 06/06/15


	11. Chapter 11

.

Chapitre 10

La route des enfers est facile à suivre ; on y va les yeux fermés

Bion de Boristhène

.

.

_1er juillet 1989_

.

Harry était allongé, à plat ventre, sur la terrasse du manoir, ses pieds relevés battant l'air à un rythme régulier. Le soleil de l'après midi tapait sur sa nuque avec insistance, et il transpirait sous ses habits. Il avait ouvert sa robe de sorcier estivale et avait nonchalamment déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, mais la chaleur étouffante de cette après midi d'été était implacable. Les ombres des arbres avaient tourné au gré des minutes, l'exposant aux rayons brûlants du soleil, mais le jeune garçon était tellement concentré sur son livre qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se déplacer.

Harry, ébloui, plissait les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il lisait vite, avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude, et fronçait parfois les sourcils lorsqu'un mot inconnu ou une tournure de phrase particulièrement ardue lui faisaient ralentir son rythme de lecture. Ce matin même, l'attention du jeune garçon avait été attirée par le titre de ce livre, sur l'étagère réservée au rayon histoire de l'immense bibliothèque du manoir. Depuis quelques heures, il était plongé dans "Les Grandes Découvertes magiques" et avait du mal à s'en arracher.

Voilà plus de deux ans qu'il avait découvert le monde magique, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de découvrir des histoires passionnantes à son sujet. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait beau lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque du Maître, même les plus oubliés et les plus poussiéreux, qu'il découvrirait encore des histoires nouvelles sur cette société captivante. Il n'y avait pas de limites au savoir, disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry, comme pour beaucoup de choses, était bien d'accord avec lui. Sa soif d'apprendre et de découvrir était insatiable, et Harry était ravi qu'il y est ici de quoi l'assouvir, du moins pour un temps.

C'est finalement l'arrivée inattendue de trois Mangemorts qui réussit l'exploit de l'arracher momentanément à sa lecture. Il releva la tête et, pendant quelques secondes, des mots noirs et tremblants flottèrent devant ses yeux. Il dut cligner à plusieurs reprises des paupières pour les faire disparaître. A peine avait-il relevé la tête qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait un mal de crâne intense. Grognant, il consentit à se déplacer de quelques centimètres pour se réfugier à l'ombre de l'immense pin qui dominait la terrasse.

De là, il observa les Mangemorts traverser le parc en direction de l'imposant manoir. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, tous trois portaient leurs éternelles robes noires, et avaient relevé leurs lourdes capuches sur leurs têtes. Ils marchaient d'un pas empressé, en plein soleil, sans se parler, et Harry imagina la chaleur qu'il devait faire sous leurs robes.

En passant non loin de la terrasse, ils ne semblèrent pas l'apercevoir, et Harry se garda bien de signaler sa présence. Il les regarda silencieusement passer, et attendit qu'ils disparaissent dans la haute demeure avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

.

C'est un peu moins d'une heure plus tard que les Mangemorts refirent leur apparition. Ils émergèrent silencieusement du manoir et Harry releva la tête des pages de son livre pour les observer attentivement. Tous les trois semblaient plus agités, plus nerveux et deux d'entre eux avaient abaissé leur capuche, permettant à Harry de découvrir les traits de leur visage. L'un d'eux, dont la moitié du visage était rongé par une barbe sombre, semblait particulièrement en colère et il marchait à vive allure en direction du portail, devançant ses compagnons de quelques mètres.

-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas le sous-estimer, Macnair, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vivement pour faire face à ses deux compagnons.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, intrigué. Il posa sa main à plat sur son livre pour être sûr de ne pas perdre sa page, et suivit des yeux les trois hommes qui semblaient sur le point de se disputer.

-Si tu n'es pas capable de lancer correctement un Impérium et de le tenir, demande à quelqu'un de plus compétent de s'en charger. Malfoy ou Yaxley auraient été ravis de te rendre ce service.

Le dénommé Macnair semblait pâle malgré le soleil qui brillait de mille feux, et Harry se demanda s'il était souffrant. Il semblait boiter et le jeune garçon devinait une grimace amère se dessiner sur ses traits. Visiblement contrarié, le Mangemort barbu fusilla ses deux comparses du regard.

-Sais-tu combien de fonctionnaires Yaxley tient déjà sous Impérium? Se défendit néanmoins Macnair sans se démonter. La moitié du Ministère est sous son emprise!

-Lui sait correctement les lancer, au moins. C'est la deuxième fois que tu commets ce genre d'erreur, je me demande bien pourquoi tu es toujours en vie. Mais au moins, tu as eu ce que tu méritais.

Harry vit nettement la baguette magique de Macnair glisser dans sa main. Il se redressa quelque peu, ravi de pouvoir assister à une démonstration gratuite de magie. Voldemort était plutôt avare en la matière, pourtant Harry aurait pu passer des heures à regarder la magie à l'œuvre.

-La ferme Mulcider. Le Maître a besoin de moi. Tout homme infiltré au Ministère lui est précieux.

-Peut être. Mais tu devrais te rappeler que le Maître ne s'entoure pas d'incapables, infiltrés ou pas.

Le dénommé Mulcider ne semblait pas intimidé par la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Il tenait négligemment la sienne dans son poing, mais ne la brandissait pas devant lui comme le faisait Macnair. Il ajouta:

-La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas un Doloris que tu prendras. Mais un Avada. Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur.

Macnair répondit quelque chose, mais les Mangemorts s'étaient éloignés, et Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il les regarda disparaître lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point de transplanage et baissa le regard sur son livre, songeur. Cette conversation, dont il n'avait pas compris grand chose, tournait dans sa tête, et il fut incapable de se concentrer à nouveau. Son regard songeur parcourait les lignes sans les comprendre, tandis qu'il se repassait en boucle ces quelques mots entendus.

Il n'avait pas appris grand chose, si tant est qu'il ait éventuellement compris quelques mots dans cette conversation qui n'avait pas grand sens pour lui. Néanmoins, sa curiosité avait été réveillée, et son désir de découvrir et comprendre ce que faisaient les Mangemorts du Maître avait refait surface. Par manque de faits nouveaux, il avait tendance à se désintéresser et à oublier toute cette affaire, mais sa curiosité, elle, ne mourait jamais complètement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte de la présence du Maître que quand celui-ci passa près lui sans un mot. Sa longue cape noir tournoyait dans son dos avec grâce et il jeta à Harry un regard vaguement désintéressé sans s'arrêter.

-Vous allez où? Demanda le jeune garçon en se relevant précipitamment.

Il fut brièvement pris de vertige et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, le temps que le sol arrête de tanguer. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le Maître avait déjà passé son chemin, et Harry courut le long de l'allée pour le rattraper.

-Je peux venir avec vous? Demanda-t-il en levant vers son aîné un regard plein d'espoir.

-Non.

La réponse, glaciale, claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Harry fit la moue. Il courait presque pour rester à la hauteur de Voldemort et son pas déterminé.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea-t-il, mi déçu, mi boudeur.

Le Maître tiqua, et Harry comprit qu'il l'avait agacé. Ou peut être l'était-il déjà, et son attitude ne faisait que renforcer son irritation. Intimidé, il s'écarta respectueusement de lui, mais continua de le suivre.

-Il fait trop chaud, affirma finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Harry n'espérait plus de réponse.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Il leva vers Voldemort un regard empli de fascination et de respect, et demanda:

-Et alors? C'est une justification minable, ça, la chaleur. Quel rapport?

-Aucun. Je cherchais simplement une excuse.

Ils arrivaient près des limites de la propriété, et Harry devenait fébrile. Le Maître pouvait disparaître à tout moment, et il demanda vivement:

-Alors je peux venir si je m'hydrate comme il faut?

-Non, Potter, tu ne viens pas. Et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Garde la maison en mon absence, tu seras gentil.

Voldemort lui adressa un sourire en coin narquois et, avant que Harry n'ait pu s'insurger ou répliquer quoique ce soit, il avait disparu dans un "clac" sonore.

Le jeune garçon fit la moue et resta planté là de longues secondes, seul dans les champs, sous la chaleur écrasante du mois de juillet. Il était sensé garder le manoir de quoi, exactement? Des Moldus qui en avaient trop peur pour s'en approcher? Des Mangemorts contre qui il ne faisait pas le poids? Des lièvres et lapins qui grouillaient alentour? C'était une recommandation idiote, et il n'était pas un chien de garde.

Finalement, agacé et déçu, il rebroussa chemin, ramassa son livre abandonné sur la terrasse, en corna la page et le referma d'un claquement sec.

Le hall du manoir était agréablement frais et apaisa quelque peu son mal de tête. Il referma la lourde porte derrière lui pour préserver la fraîcheur ambiante et elle claqua avec un bruit des plus sinistres. Les pas du jeune garçon résonnèrent sur le sol en marbre et il se dirigea vers le majestueux escalier à impériale dans le but d'aller s'allonger quelques minutes.

Il avait presque atteint la première marche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte noire et lisse sous l'une des ailes de l'escalier était entre-ouverte. Il s'arrêta instantanément, intrigué, et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. C'était une porte, comme bien d'autres dans le manoir, qui était constamment fermée à clé et qu'elle soit aujourd'hui ouverte était un manquement au règlement qui pouvait valoir cher au Mangemort l'ayant enfreint.

Intrigué, Harry s'avança lentement vers la porte. Son cœur battait à vive allure, et il s'était mis automatiquement sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'enfreindre une quelconque règle, le Maître ne lui imposant jamais rien, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le surprenait en flagrant délit de curiosité mal placée, il aurait droit à un savon digne de ce nom. Harry n'aimait pas savoir le Maître en colère, particulièrement quand cette colère était dirigée contre lui. Voldemort semblait alors atteindre le summum en terme d'imprévisibilité et de dangerosité et, dans ces moments-là, Harry le craignait plus que jamais. Il avait beau savoir que le Maître venait de partir à l'instant, et qu'il y avait donc peu de chances pour qu'il réapparaisse aussi vite, Harry ne se sentait quand même pas totalement à l'aise.

C'est donc à pas de loup qu'il s'avança vers la porte entre-ouverte. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée et tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit qui pouvait provenir de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il eut la certitude que tout était silencieux, il s'avança encore et, retenant son souffle, il glissa un coup d'œil par l'ouverture.

Il ne distingua d'abord rien, tellement tout était sombre à l'intérieur. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, il finit par distinguer un étroit escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols du manoir. Harry haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Voilà plus de deux ans qu'il vivait au manoir, et il n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il y avait ici un sous-sol.

Le jeune garçon n'eut qu'une brève seconde d'hésitation. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis franchit le seuil. Il faisait ici encore plus frais que dans le hall d'entrée, et la pierre était dure et froide. Il posa sa main contre le mur pour s'assurer un certain équilibre dans l'escalier raide, et descendit lentement les marches, avec prudence et méfiance, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait trouver en bas.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de marches, il déboucha au bout d'un long couloir, éclairé de temps à autre par des chandelles tremblotantes. Il se figea en bas des marches, attentif au moindre bruit, un peu effrayé par cette ambiance sombre et angoissante mais également anxieux de se retrouver face à un Maître en colère. En avançant lentement dans le couloir, il s'aperçut que des portes noires se tenaient à intervalle régulier le long des deux murs. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant une fenêtre aménagée dans chacune des portes, fermée par des barreaux à l'aspect solide et épais.

Harry respirait à peine. Le bout de ses doigts était gelé à présent, et il s'agrippait à son livre avec force. Le souffle court, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser un regard à travers l'ouverture de la première porte sur sa gauche.

C'était une cellule minuscule, aux murs nus et humides. Une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air, qui fit froncer le nez au jeune garçon. Une simple paillasse constituait le seul mobilier de la pièce insalubre, sur laquelle était couché une forme sombre et recroquevillée. Elle ne bougeait pas et Harry, en plissant les yeux, distingua des traces de sang séché sur ses vêtements et son visage.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux. Son coeur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine tandis que des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la cellule suivante et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'intérieur, espérant il ne savait trop quoi. Celle-ci était vide de tout prisonnier et Harry en fut un bref instant soulagé.

Il alla ainsi de cellule en cellule, regardant à chaque fois à l'intérieur. Il y en avait vingt deux, au total, et douze d'entre elles étaient occupées. A deux reprises, alors qu'il glissait un regard par la fenêtre aménagée dans la porte, le prisonnier à l'intérieur leva vers lui un regard effrayé et vide qui apeura Harry bien plus que cette découverte des plus glauques. Il ne fut pas certain que tous les corps décharnés et amaigris respiraient encore, et cette idée lui glaça le sang.

Il finit par remonter précipitamment les escaliers et, lorsqu'il déboucha dans le hall d'entrée, l'esprit chamboulé par cette découverte, il prit grand soin de soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle était habituellement toujours fermée à clé, et se demanda ce que pouvaient dissimuler d'aussi affreux toutes les autres portes hermétiquement closes du manoir.

.

_10 juillet 1989_

.

Il était midi, pas un seul nuage ne venait obscurcir le ciel et le soleil, à son zénith, tapait de ses rayons agressifs chaque centimètre carré de la campagne environnante. Il faisait si chaud que Harry n'avait pas eu la force de sortir jouer au Quidditch, ou même de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il était sagement assis, à l'abri de la canicule, en bas des marches de l'imposant escalier à impériale du manoir. Ici, il faisait presque frais, et le jeune garçon appréciait grandement cela.

Harry n'était pas assis là par hasard, néanmoins. Il tendait une embuscade, dont la victime serait le premier Mangemort insouciant à passer par là. Le jeune garçon avait appris à être patient, tout au long de son enfance chez les Dursley où on lui avait appris à ne rien réclamer, puis au manoir de Voldemort, où il avait appris de lui même à se faire oublier. Il pouvait donc rester assis ainsi des heures durant, jusqu'à que son plan aboutisse. Le seul danger était Voldemort lui même, qui ne manquerait pas de trouver suspect le fait qu'il reste ainsi assis, totalement oisif, dans l'immense hall d'entrée du manoir, lui qui avait l'habitude de courir partout à toute heure de la journée, trouvant toujours quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper. Il aurait du songer à amener un livre, comme couverture.

Mais c'était trop tard, désormais. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser passer l'arrivée d'un quelconque Mangemort en allant en chercher un.

Harry était excité et enthousiaste, même s'il essayait d'éviter de le montrer. Après dix jours à tourner en rond en ressassant des pensées noires et inabouties, il était totalement exacerbé à l'idée d'enfin faire quelque chose. Il avait pris une décision, au terme d'une énième nuit réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar sanglant et, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, il était content d'agir. Harry était curieux, et rester inactif à se poser des questions qui n'obtiendraient probablement jamais de réponses n'était guère son genre.

Il avait besoin de savoir. Le mystère qui entourait Voldemort, ses Mangemorts, et leurs activités secrètes semblait s'épaissir de jour en jour, particulièrement depuis cette macabre découverte, dix jours plus tôt, dans les sous-sols. Harry était frustré de rester ainsi dans l'ignorance. Il avait bien grandi, depuis son arrivée au manoir, s'était enrichi de connaissances immenses, et n'était plus ce petit garçon intimidé, craintif et ignorant qu'il était en arrivant ici.

Harry estimait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Si ce n'est toute l'histoire, il avait au moins droit à une part de vérité. Il s'estimait digne de la savoir, du haut de ses _presque_ neuf ans. Une partie de lui tentait de rationaliser en se disant que Voldemort lui avait confié déjà beaucoup d'informations, probablement plus qu'un jeune garçon de son âge n'avait besoin de savoir mais, aux yeux de Harry, ce n'était pas assez.

En réalité, la seule pensée que Voldemort ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui dévoiler la vérité, sans faux semblants ou ellipses, l'agaçait autant qu'elle le vexait.

Etait-ce si sombre, si dangereux, si morbide, qu'il était gardé dans l'ignorance, alors même qu'il vivait au centre de l'action, qu'il était le _garçon du Maître_, comme le nommaient les Mangemorts? Harry espérait que non mais les cauchemars, remplis de cadavres aux yeux sans vie, de mains décharnées qui se tendaient pitoyablement vers lui et de cellules froides qui le gardaient prisonnier des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut, lui disaient le contraire.

Harry releva précipitamment la tête lorsque la porte d'entrée du manoir pivota soudain sur ses gonds. Il se tendit à l'extrême, arrêtant momentanément de respirer, tandis qu'une haute silhouette noire se découpait dans l'interstice. Tout son corps se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il eut la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Maître.

Harry n'était pas sûr de la réaction que pourrait avoir Voldemort s'il apprenait qu'il avait découvert les cachots. Il serait certainement en colère -Voldemort se mettait très souvent en colère, parfois pour pas grand chose, du point de vue de Harry-, mais serait-il aussi déçu, irrité, exaspéré ou seulement indifférent? Dans le doute, Harry préférait se montrer prudent, et il avait décidé de ne pas interroger directement le Maître sur le sujet.

Le Mangemort, qui avait abaissé sa lourde capuche en entrant dans le manoir, s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il portait cette cape noire qui semblait être comme un uniforme, et qui tombait lourdement sur son corps, jusqu'à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Harry, sagement assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui faisait directement face à la porte d'entrée, son regard se fit de suite méfiant, ce qui fit sourire le jeune garçon.

-Le Maître n'est pas là, dit-il doucement en le laissant approcher.

Le Mangemort l'évalua du regard, tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas déterminé dans sa direction. Harry évitait généralement les Mangemorts, qui le mettaient souvent mal à l'aise, avec leurs regards méprisants et leurs airs sombres, mais quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il essayait de garder la face devant eux. Ce qui n'était pas toujours un succès.

Le fait, néanmoins, d'être le _garçon du Maître_ les tenait généralement à distance, et leur imposait un certain respect qu'ils avaient grand mal à honorer. Il était ardu, quand on était grand et fier, d'octroyer un quelconque respect à un garçon de six ans, qui en avait neuf maintenant. Harry supposait qu'ils le craignaient un peu, car il était proche de leur Maître, et la plupart d'entre eux l'évitaient spontanément pour ne pas avoir à interagir avec lui et faire face au dilemme que représentaient respect et mépris. C'était une crainte réciproque, mais ni les uns, ni l'autre, n'en avaient réellement conscience.

-Je ne suis pas là pour le voir, répondit sèchement le Mangemort. Pas aujourd'hui.

Harry se releva prestement et épousseta sa robe de sorcier. Il leva sur le Mangemort un regard hautain et le dévisagea sans discrétion aucune. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, cependant, les fois où il avait été suffisamment proche d'un Mangemort pour en voir le visage, si tant est qu'il soit démasqué, se comptaient sur les doigts de sa main.

-Tu es là pour quoi, alors? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

L'idée d'être seul au manoir avec cet homme ne l'enchantait guère. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du préciser que le Maître était absent? Le regard mauvais que posait l'autre sur lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, par ailleurs.

-Rien qui te regarde.

Harry releva le menton avec défiance. Il ne rétorqua pas, néanmoins. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait une mission à remplir, aujourd'hui. Et ce Mangemort était sa proie, tout droit tombée dans son piège.

Harry s'apprêtait à lancer l'offensive quand la porte d'entrée pivota à nouveau et un deuxième Mangemort fit irruption dans le manoir. Il arracha d'un geste sec le masque qui cachait son visage et le fit disparaître d'un geste de sa baguette qui intrigua profondément Harry. Le jeune garçon ne se laissa néanmoins pas distraire par cette démonstration de magie. L'irruption de ce deuxième Mangemort ne jouait pas en sa faveur, et il se morigéna de ne pas avoir anticipé le fait que les Mangemort se déplaçaient rarement seuls.

-Un problème, Nott? Demanda-t-il en avisant son collègue qui faisait toujours face à Harry. Salut, Potter.

Harry grogna quelques mots inintelligibles face à ce salut peu formel.

-Non, grogna Nott en réponse. Allons-y, Avery. Ne trainons pas.

Les deux Mangemorts se détournèrent indifféremment de Harry, le laissant planté au bas de l'escalier, désemparé. Harry les regarda s'éloigner, mais son espoir revint brusquement lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fameuse porte sous l'escalier.

Il leur emboita prestement le pas.

-Il y a quoi, là dedans? Demanda-t-il en les rejoignant.

Les deux Mangemorts se retournèrent simultanément, et Harry fut brièvement intimidé par ces deux regards durs posés sur lui. Nott semblait particulièrement agacé, tandis que son compagnon arborait une expression plutôt exaspérée. Harry sourit innocemment.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais le droit de savoir, affirma Avery d'une voix posée. Si tu es si curieux, pose la question au Maître.

Harry fit la moue. Il observa, avec émerveillement et fascination, Nott sortir sa baguette. D'un geste sec du poignet, il jeta un sort qui déverrouilla la porte et Harry sentit monter en lui une excitation indomptable que seule la magie pouvait faire naître en lui.

-Va jouer ailleurs, maintenant, ordonna-t-il sans le regarder.

-Je peux venir avec vous?

-Non, répondirent les deux Mangemorts en chœur.

-Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans, de toute façon, affirma Harry en levant le menton avec défis.

Avery fut le seul à se retourner pour lui jeter un regard sceptique. Nott avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte et sa silhouette sombre était à peine visible dans l'obscurité de l'escalier en colimaçon. L'idée de ces deux hommes à l'air menaçant descendant dans les entrailles du manoir où se cachaient des cellules remplies de prisonniers fit naître un frisson le long de l'échine du jeune garçon.

-Il y a des cellules, affirma Harry avec détermination. Remplies de prisonniers.

Un sourire narquois flotta sur les lèvres d'Avery qui croisa les bras sur son torse. Son air vaguement moqueur, totalement condescendant, agaça Harry. Il croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de garder l'air fier et sûr de lui.

-Tiens tiens, il en sait plus que ce qu'on pense, dit-il tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-Voldemort m'a tout dit, affirma fortement Harry en tentant d'avoir l'air convainquant malgré son mensonge.

Néanmoins, les Mangemorts n'eurent pas la réaction qu'il attendait à sa dernière phrase. Nott, quelque part dans l'obscurité de l'escalier, jura si fort que son juron résonna longuement autour d'eux. Avery, qui était le plus près de Harry, sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit en lâcher sa baguette. Il la rattrapa d'extrême justesse et, quand il se redressa, il jeta un regard si noir au jeune garçon qu'Harry recula précipitamment de quelques pas, soudain apeuré.

-Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Cracha-t-il méchamment.

Il leva brièvement sa baguette, et Harry crut pendant un instant qu'il allait lui jeter un sort. Mais le Mangemort se contenta de l'agiter dans sa direction, l'air menaçant, avant de l'abaisser.

-Ne refais plus jamais cela, tu m'entends? C'est interdit! C'est un manque de respect intolérable.

Harry était effrayé, à présent, par ce brusque accès de rage totalement inattendu. Il se contenta d'acquiescer précipitamment à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui avait déclenché cette brusque fureur.

-Maintenant dégage d'ici, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Je suis sûr que ton estomac fragile de petit garçon ne supporterait pas de voir les tortures qu'on va se faire un plaisir d'infliger ici bas.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et tourna précipitamment les talons. Il s'enfuit en courant loin des deux Mangemorts, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il avait parlé de tortures pour l'effrayer, n'est-ce pas?

.

.

Merci aux guests pour leurs review, qui me font toujours trop plaisir: **Celine, Daidaiiro30, Aventurine-San, K.S, Bellasidious, adenoide, Chloe**. Merci de prendre à chaque fois le temps de laisser une petit commentaire! :) Ca me motive à fond!

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

Les choses évoluent un peu dans ce chapitre. Harry fait une drôle de découverte, qui marque un peu le début de son questionnement. Ce n'est pas une remise en question, parce qu'il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il voit, mais il se pose pas mal de questions. Tout est-il vraiment tout beau tout rose dans ce monde magique?

Reste à savoir quelle sera la réaction du Lord quand il apprendra que Harry a encore fouiné!

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine!

Natom, 13/06/15


	12. Chapter 12

.

Chapitre 11

L'amitié du méchant est plus dangereuse que sa haine.

Thomas Fuller

.

_31 Juillet 1989_

_._

Ce matin-là, lorsque Harry, les pieds trainants et les cheveux en bataille, entra dans l'immense salle à manger où il avait ses habitudes, il s'aperçut qu'un gâteau au chocolat, surmonté d'une meringue, était posé au centre de la table. Un sourire ravi éclaira son visage fatigué et il s'approcha d'un pas enjoué.

-Super, souffla-t-il en sentant une forte exaltation monter en lui.

Il grimpa sur l'une des chaises, et tira l'assiette à lui. Il observa le gâteau sous tous les angles, tournant et retournant l'assiette, se penchant si près que son nez effleurait le chocolat. C'était un gâteau très simple, sans fioritures, mais l'attention le touchait énormément. C'était la première fois, en deux ans, que le Maître pensait à son anniversaire, et il en fut si heureux qu'une vague de gratitude le submergea. Il s'empara d'un couteau et se coupa une part généreuse.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, murmura-t-il avant de croquer dans la part.

Seul dans cette immense salle silencieuse, Harry se sentait heureux. Il avait neuf ans, aujourd'hui, et cela signifiait que dans deux ans, il irait, enfin, à Poudlard. L'attente lui paraissait insoutenable, et l'idée de devoir encore patienter deux années était un peu déprimante. Il n'était pas malheureux, au manoir, auprès de Voldemort, bien au contraire. Il y était bien plus à son aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été chez les Dursley. Et il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre de Voldemort avant de se confronter aux autres enfants sorciers que deux ans n'étaient guère superflus.

Mais son entrée à l'école ferait de lui un véritable sorcier, et c'était quelque chose qui le rendait plus heureux que tout. Il aurait enfin une baguette magique, et pourrait apprendre la magie et, mieux encore, en faire.

Cette perspective l'enchantait au delà de toute mesure et le faisait bouillir d'impatience.

.

-J'ai découvert les sous-sols du manoir.

La phrase avait été à peine murmurée dans le silence ambiant. Elle sembla paresseusement flotter dans l'air pendant un temps indéterminé, durant lequel Harry retint son souffle sans en avoir conscience. Il n'osait pas se tourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trop effrayé de découvrir l'expression qu'il abordait face à sa confession, et se contenta donc de fixer ses mains, sagement posées sur la table devant lui.

Il n'avait pu la retenir. C'était un secret trop lourd à porter face au Maître et ses yeux perçants, qui semblaient déjà tout savoir, de toute façon. Harry ne supportait plus cette tension qui l'habitait en permanence depuis qu'il avait découvert les cachots, quelques jours plus tôt. Se tenir face au Maître, comme si de rien n'était, était devenu un véritable défi. Il avait l'impression que tout le trahissait: ses mains moites, son regard fuyant, sa fébrilité.

Ces derniers jours, mentir au Lord était devenu un exercice trop périlleux, proprement insupportable, et il avait décidé d'y mettre un terme ce soir.

-Vraiment? Murmura le Maître dans un souffle à peine audible. Ta curiosité mal placée te perdra, Harry.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête face à ce reproche, mais déjà un poids immense venait de s'envoler. Il se sentait déjà mieux, et était étrangement heureux et soulagé d'avoir avoué la vérité au Lord.

-La porte était ouverte, dit-il, comme si cela justifiait tout. Vous êtes en colère?

Timidement, il leva un regard plein d'appréhension vers Voldemort. Ce dernier était assis élégamment sur sa chaise, et il tenait dans sa main un verre empli d'un liquide ambré qui dégageait une étrange fumée insaisissable. Harry se contentait d'un jus de citrouille frais, mais il était curieux de goûter à cette étrange boisson.

Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse du manoir, qui donnait une vue dégagée sur la vallée en contrebat, dont ils apercevaient les lumières de la ville. La vue était belle à couper le souffle, mais le regard du jeune garçon n'était attiré que par la carrure fine et élancée du Maître, qui transpirait la suffisance et le charisme. La lune brillait au dessus d'eux, éclairant la terrasse et le parc qui l'entourait d'une lumière pâle et diffuse.

Harry aimait le silence profond qui l'entourait, et il se sentait en sécurité, si haut dans la montagne, inaccessible. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient parfois, et il se sentait calme, serein comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Seule la sévérité du Lord, qui transpirait une colère contenue et dont le regard glacial le vrillait froidement, le rendait nerveux et gâchait un peu son sentiment de sérénité.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions, finit-il par dire d'un ton cassant.

Harry approuva vivement, un peu impressionné que le Maître lui donne la permission implicite de les poser. Il le fixa sans ciller pendant quelques secondes, s'imprégnant de ses traits élégants, de son visage séduisant qui arborait pourtant une rigueur et une sévérité intimidante. Il avait conscience de devoir beaucoup de choses à cet homme, si ce n'est tout, et se sentait de plus en plus reconnaissant à mesure que les années passaient et qu'il découvrait le monde magique, grâce à lui.

-Pourquoi gardez-vous des gens prisonniers? Demanda-t-il d'emblée sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité et sa perplexité profonde. Est-ce que ce sont vos opposants?

Le Maître avait le regard dirigé sur les lumières de la ville en contrebat, tel un dieu observant son royaume. L'image fit sourire le jeune garçon et cette admiration sans limite qu'il vouait à Voldemort lui noua brièvement le ventre.

-Oui, ce sont mes opposants. Et si je les garde prisonnier, c'est parce que je pense qu'ils ont quelque chose à m'apporter.

-Comme quoi?

Harry fixait Voldemort d'un regard avide. Il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps en se rendant compte qu'il allait enfin obtenir des réponses aux questions qui hantaient ses nuits depuis plusieurs jours. C'était assez inattendu, de la part du Lord, de bien vouloir répondre à ses questions. Durant ces quelques jours d'angoisse totale, le jeune garçon avait réussi à se persuader que le Maître serait furieux de sa découverte, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il reste autant indifférent, du moins en apparence. Mais le Maître était aussi imprévisible que capricieux, et Harry l'avait plus d'une fois expérimenté. De là à s'y habituer, néanmoins, c'était une toute autre histoire.

-Des réponses. Des renseignements. Des _tuyaux_.

Voldemort répondait toujours à ses questions, peu importe sur quoi elles portaient. Il y répondait avec sincérité, du moins c'était ce qu'Harry aimait à croire et espérait, et c'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez lui.

-Ce sont aussi, parfois, des moyens de pression.

Harry fronçait les sourcils, concentré. Il lui semblait vital de tout comprendre, d'ingérer chaque information avec avidité, de ne rien laisser échapper. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du Maître était important, capital.

-Des moyens de pression pour quoi?

-Pour obtenir ce que je veux.

-Vous voulez quoi?

-Beaucoup de choses.

Le Maître tourna vers lui son regard hypnotique et le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il tenta de masquer son avidité sous une expression plus lisse, sans grand succès. Tous deux s'observèrent brièvement, et Harry retrouva dans le regard du Lord cette froideur, ce mépris, cette colère inexplicable qu'il remarquait souvent. Il détourna le regard, à la fois perplexe et attristé.

-Et vous faites comment, pour obtenir d'eux des réponses, des renseignements, des tuyaux?

Le Lord sourit doucement, d'un sourire glacial et sombre qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il reporta son attention loin de Harry et fit négligemment tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre, ce qui le fit fumer de plus belle.

-Des méthodes drastiques, mais efficaces.

Un frisson désagréable courut le long de l'échine de Harry. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains, glacées malgré la chaleur étouffante ambiante et murmura:

-Vous les torturez.

-Il faut savoir se donner les moyens d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, Harry. Tu désapprouves?

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, et ne répondit pas. Désapprouvait-il? Avait-il seulement le droit de désapprouver? L'idée de savoir que des êtres humains étaient traités si peu dignement, juste sous ses pieds, pendant qu'il dormait tranquillement dans son lit, lui donnait des suées froides. Il avait du mal à s'endormir le soir et, quand il le faisait, ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemars immondes et effrayants.

Plus il grandissait, et plus il découvrait le Lord, ses idéaux, ses valeurs et ses projets. Il percevait une facette sombre de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours connue, mais qu'il découvrait avec plus de profondeur, et qui l'inquiétait profondément. Pouvait-on torturer des gens pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait?

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience de la vie, mais il savait que la réponse à cette question était un "non" catégorique. La torture était un crime, passible de prison. C'était mauvais, malsain, dégoûtant. Personne n'avait le droit de se livrer à de telles activités sur d'autres humains, peu importe ce que l'on pensait, ou ce que l'on voulait.

Harry trouvait cela abject, mais il s'abstint de le faire remarquer. Il n'était pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécie qu'il remette en cause ses méthodes.

-Est-ce que c'est légal, dans le monde sorcier? Tenta-t-il timidement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit sèchement le Lord en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose?

-Pourquoi vous le faites, alors? Vous allez avoir des problèmes. Est-ce que vous risquez d'aller en prison?

L'idée l'horrifia. Que deviendrait-il, si Voldemort était envoyé en prison? Serait-il renvoyé chez les Dursley?

-Non. Ils ne savent même pas que j'existe. Pour l'instant.

Harry médita cette réponse quelque peu énigmatique. Il était plutôt soulagé, même s'il persistait en lui un sentiment troublant qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

-Est-ce que _vous_ torturez, ou seulement vos Mangemorts?

Voldemort se tourna brièvement vers lui et lui jeta un regard réfrigérant qui glaça Harry jusqu'à la moelle.

-Je torture également, avoua-t-il sans sourciller.

Harry déglutit péniblement.

-Pourquoi?

-Je viens de te l'expliquer, Harry.

-Oui.

Harry avait l'esprit embrouillé. Il hocha vivement de la tête pour se donner contenance, mais n'avait plus les idées claires. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choc, car il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et leurs activités plutôt louches. Il avait toujours vu en Voldemort un homme sombre et dangereux, qui l'intimidait au plus haut point, et qu'il craignait également. Il ne tombait pas des nues en entendant cela, pourtant, il était effrayé plus qu'il n'osait le montrer.

-Vous allez les relâcher, une fois qu'ils vous auront donné ce que vous voulez?

Voldemort l'évalua brièvement du regard. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il trouva dans son regard, ou dans l'expression de son visage, mais le Maître inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondit dans un murmure à peine audible:

-Bien sûr.

Ils s'observèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis Harry détourna le regard.

Le jeune garçon avait devant les yeux des images sinistres de membres mutilés, d'ongles arrachés, de doigts découpés, d'instruments brillants et tranchants étalés sur des tables en acier. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de les faire disparaître, certains de faire de nouveaux cauchemars.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, pourtant, il demanda avec une curiosité malsaine un peu déplacée:

-Vous les torturez comment?

Sa question avait été à peine murmurée, pourtant, dans le silence ambiant, elle résonna étrangement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un regard en coin, et Harry rougit, un peu honteux d'avoir posé une telle question, pour le moins ignoble.

-Il existe de nombreux sortilèges, tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres.

Harry resta muet quelques secondes, perplexe. Il plissa les yeux, incapable d'assimiler ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Face à son mutisme, Voldemort se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea intensément.

-Je t'ai choqué? Interrogea-t-il froidement en avisant le visage pâle du jeune garçon.

Harry secoua vaguement la tête. Incapable d'affronter ce regard noir, il se détourna. De nouvelles images se formaient dans sa tête, plus atroces, plus dérangeantes que les précédentes. Son coeur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine et il s'empressa de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour tenter de garder son calme.

-Qu'y a-t-il, dans ce cas? Insista Voldemort qui plissait les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il lui semblait que son monde était en train de s'effondrer, sans que personne d'autre que lui n'en ait conscience. Tout ce qu'il avait appris et battis au cours des dernières années passées ici chancelaient dangereusement, menaçant de s'effondrer et d'être réduit en poussière.

-De la magie? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Voldemort fronçait les sourcils, à présent.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit-il sèchement.

-Moi non plus.

-Exprime-toi clairement, ordonna le Lord d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry cligna des yeux, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. L'air sévère du Lord ne l'aidait pas.

-Vous torturez avec de la _magie_?

Voldemort haussa les sourcils.

-Evidemment. Avec quoi veux-tu que je torture? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire moldu.

-Mais...

Harry s'interrompit, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Evidemment, que Voldemort, qui haïssait les moldus plus que quiconque, n'utilisait pas leurs vulgaires technologies ou outils. Dans la bouche du Lord, cela avait l'air d'une évidence pure et simple, et Harry en avait conscience, à présent. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginé Voldemort avec des instruments moldus à la main.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer Voldemort brandir sa précieuse baguette magique pour causer du _mal_. Pour nuire à quelqu'un. Pour causer de la douleur. Pour torturer.

-Mais la magie, dit-il doucement, cela ne sert pas à torturer des gens.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi pas? Interrogea-t-il poliment en posant sur Harry un regard condescendant.

-Mais parce que...

Cela semblait si évident à Harry qu'il ne comprenait pas que Voldemort ne puisse pas en avoir conscience. Voldemort qui savait pourtant toujours tout. Comment pouvait-il ignorer cela? Le jeune garçon s'humidifia les lèvres.

-Mais parce que, la magie, c'est quelque chose de beau, de pur, de merveilleux! Elle ne peut pas causer du tord aux gens, elle ne peut pas leur causer de la douleur, de la souffrance. Elle ne peut pas _torturer_ des gens.

Du bout du doigt, Voldemort se caressa nonchalamment la lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait quand Harry, avec son innocence habituelle, lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Son regard ne quitta pas un seul instant celui effrayé du jeune garçon, et Harry ne pensa pas à se détourner.

Il lui semblait qu'il se passait un moment capital dans son existence, dans sa vie de sorcier qui débutait à peine. C'était, en un sens, un choc plus grand, plus dangereux encore que celui qui l'avait heurté lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était, réellement, un sorcier. Il avait passé plus de deux ans à idolâtrer la magie et tout ce qu'elle représentait, à s'imaginer comment elle pourrait faire de sa vie un conte de fée réel et quotidien, comment elle la rendrait magique, au sens propre comme au figuré.

C'était quelque chose de merveilleux, de puissant et de pur et, pas une seule seconde, il n'avait imaginé qu'elle puisse être à l'origine de souffrances. Elle pouvait faire voler des objets, en faire apparaître d'autres, elle pouvait en métamorphoser, elle pouvait faire voler des gens sur des balais, elle pouvait créer des potions étranges et gluantes, elle pouvait soigner et guérir, elle pouvait enchanter, ensorceler, charmer ou fasciner. C'était le bien absolu, que les sorciers possédaient.

-Si, elle le peut, répondit patiemment Voldemort au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Il existe des sortilèges pour tout, Harry. Certains peuvent guérir, d'autres peuvent blesser, certains peuvent créer une flamme pour réchauffer, d'autre pour brûler, certains encore servent à défendre, ou à attaquer. D'autres peuvent sauver, ou tuer. La magie peut faire le bien, mais aussi le mal, selon les intentions du sorcier qui la manipule.

Harry fixait Voldemort sans ciller, totalement fasciné et horrifié par son discours. Tout ce en quoi il croyait venait d'être bouleversé d'un revers de main et, même s'il ne remettait pas une seule seconde en doute les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être épouvanté.

-Cette forme de magie, plus sombre, plus dangereuse, mais aussi plus fascinante, plus puissante, s'appelle la magie noire. Elle est manipulée par des mages noirs. Autrement dit, des Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Vous êtes un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort, patient, hocha doucement de la tête. Harry se laissa quelques secondes pour pleinement digérer cette information là. Il venait de comprendre, au bout de deux ans et demi, pourquoi les Mangemorts appelaient le Maître "Seigneur des Ténèbres", et ce qui se cachait réellement derrière ce titre.

-Et vous faites de la magie noire. Vous torturez des gens, ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous.

Voldemort inclina posément la tête, et Harry prit cela pour un assentiment. Il but précipitamment une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille, tentant d'avaler toutes ces informations qui restaient douloureusement bloquées en travers de sa gorge. Ses mains tremblaient, et il tenta de les dissimuler sous la table.

-La magie noire est extrêmement dangereuse, et très imprévisible. Elle doit être manipulée avec soin par des sorciers compétents qui l'ont avant étudiée, et comprise.

Harry hocha sagement de la tête.

-Elle est interdite par la loi sorcière, même si un grand nombre de sorciers, parfois des personnes très respectables, l'utilisent.

-Comme vous? Demanda Harry.

Voldemort sourit doucement, d'un sourire étrange qui fit frissonner Harry.

-Je l'utilise, oui, mais crois moi, Harry, je ne suis pas très respectable.

.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry se perdit dans la contemplation des ombres des arbres qui se détachaient au clair de lune. Il tentait de réprimer les frissons qui le parcouraient, ainsi que les images immondes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Ces révélations avaient bouleversé tout ce en quoi il croyait, et il voyait soudain la magie sous un nouvel angle, un peu moins glorieux. Il en était attristé, et un peu déçu, mais cela, néanmoins, n'altérait pas cette admiration et cette fascination immense qu'il avait pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie.

-Pourquoi les Mangemorts ne veulent pas prononcer votre nom?

Le Maître haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette question sortie de nulle part. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson ambrée, et Harry grimaça.

-C'est une marque de respect.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ca veut dire que je ne vous respecte pas, si je vous appelle Voldemort?

Le Maître tourna à nouveau son regard intense dans sa direction. Il évalua l'expression innocente du jeune garçon pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit:

-Les Mangemorts ne le prononcent pas par respect, mais surtout par crainte, et superstition. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à ne pas oser le prononcer. Tu n'as pas été élevé comme eux, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler ainsi, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

La réponse catégorique garda bien Harry de poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Il but une longue gorgée de son jus de citrouille, et apprécia le goût doucereux du liquide frais coulant dans sa gorge brûlante. Il resta longuement silencieux, tentant de rassembler ses pensées et de saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Il repensa aux précédentes conversations qu'il avait eues avec le Maître, et finit par demander:

-Ceux qui ne pensent pas comme vous, pour les nés-moldus et tout ça, vos opposants, ce sont plus des ennemis, ou bien? Si vous faites des prisonniers que vous torturez. Ce n'est pas de la politique.

Voldemort observa pensivement son verre pendant quelques secondes.

-Ce n'est pas de la politique, non.

-C'est la guerre?

-Non plus.

Harry attendit, mais le Maître ne développa pas. Il fronça les sourcils, et insista:

-S'ils ne connaissent pas votre existence, comment ils...Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent des disparitions de leurs amis? Ils pensent que c'est qui, alors?

-Tout passe relativement inaperçu, pour l'instant.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il fronçait les sourcils, et aurait aimé que le Maître développe un peu plus ses réponses.

-Il ne faut pas dévoiler ses projets trop tôt, si l'on veut qu'ils aboutissent. Il faut les développer dans l'ombre, attendre qu'ils soient suffisamment mûrs et solides pour survivre à leur découverte.

-Ce sont qui, vos ennemis? D'autres sorciers?

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, l'air songeur. Il sembla à Harry qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui donner comme réponse, et le jeune homme attendit impatiemment avec une avidité à peine dissimulée. Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit:

-Une minorité de sorciers, qui se font appeler l'Ordre du Phénix.

-L'Ordre du Phénix, répéta pensivement Harry, qui goûtait sur sa langue ce nom quelque peu étrange. Comme l'oiseau immortel qui renaît de ses cendres?

Voldemort hocha doucement de la tête. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur étrange, à la fois coléreuse et sinistre, et Harry se demanda brièvement, sans toutefois oser le demander, combien de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvaient en bas, dans les cachots.

-C'est une sorte de secte, comme la vôtre? Il y a un chef, avec ses propres Mangemorts?

Voldemort haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard noir, et Harry se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, persuadé d'avoir dit une ânerie.

-Il y a un chef, qui se nomme Dumbledore, et des suiveurs. Mais on ne les appelle pas les Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts, ce sont _mes_ fidèles. L'Ordre du Phénix est un groupe de sorciers, pour la plupart nés-moldus ou traîtres à leur sang, qui défend des idéaux abjects et contre-natures.

-Ca veut dire quoi, des traître à leur sang?

-Ce sont des Sangs Pur qui, bien qu'ils descendent d'une grande lignée de sorciers respectables, n'honorent pas nos valeurs et nos traditions ancestrales. Ils préfèrent admirer les moldus, ou s'associer à des amoureux des moldus tels que les personnes qui composent l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry n'était pas sûr de tout saisir, mais il hocha néanmoins poliment de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas réellement en quoi ne plus respecter une tradition vieille et probablement démodée pouvait faire d'une personne un "traître à son sang". Etait-il interdit d'évoluer, dans le monde sorcier?

-Est-ce que c'est un crime grave, d'aimer les moldus, ou de ne plus respecter de vieilles traditions? On peut aller en prison, pour ça? Ou payer une amende?

Voldemort le fixa pensivement pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit:

-Non. Ce n'est pas un crime, et on n'encourt pas de sanction pour ce genre de comportement. Du moins pas encore.

-Alors, en quoi c'est _mal_? Si ce n'est pas interdit ou illégal, ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, non?

Un éclat brillant traversa les pupilles du Lord qui posa sur Harry un regard sombre qui fit frissonner le jeune garçon. Il retrouva dans ce regard toute la colère et la haine qu'il percevait parfois, dans des moments comme celui-ci, et qui l'effrayaient plus que tout. Face à ce regard, il se sentait inexplicablement en danger. En danger face à Voldemort.

-Ces gens contribuent à la décadence du monde sorcier. Veux-tu voir notre société souillée, entachée, contaminée, affaiblie, disparaître au milieu de la société moldue?

-Non, s'empressa de répondre Harry, horrifié à la fois par les paroles du Lord et par le Lord lui-même.

-Ces gens, cet..._Ordre_, défendent des valeurs qui mettent en péril le monde des sorciers et qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, si l'on veut le préserver. Si tu veux vraiment le voir prospérer à nouveau, retrouver sa gloire et sa suprématie ancienne, tu dois comprendre qu'il faut faire quelques sacrifices. Et ces sacrifices passent par bannir de notre société ces gens, même s'ils sont plus ou moins sorciers.

Harry approuva doucement. Il ne voulait pas voir ce monde qu'il était sur le point de toucher du doigt disparaître brusquement. Il comprenait que l'on puisse vouloir le sauvegarder, quelque en soit le prix à payer. Voldemort se pencha soudain en avant, et Harry sursauta. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha vers Harry, le vrillant de son regard noir intense, et le jeune garçon cessa brièvement de respirer, totalement attentif.

-Ces gens sont non seulement dangereux pour notre société, mais ils sont méprisables et manipulateurs. Ils admirent tellement les moldus qu'ils ont décidé, en toute connaissance de cause, de laisser le grand, le célèbre, le légendaire Harry Potter entre leurs mains malfaisantes.

Harry fut si choqué par cette soudaine affirmation, sortie de nulle part et qui le frappa de plein fouet, qu'il ne trouva qu'une chose à répondre:

-Je ne suis pas célèbre.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry avait le regard vide de quelqu'un qui tente d'assimiler une information particulièrement difficile à digérer. Il fixait Voldemort, et le Maître le fixait en retour avec son impassibilité légendaire, attendant une réaction qui avait du mal à venir.

-Ils m'ont laissé chez mon oncle et ma tante? Demanda-t-il calmement. Parce qu'ils aiment les moldus?

Voldemort parut un bref instant particulièrement exaspéré.

-Les moldus ont maintes fois prouvé qu'ils ont de nombreux travers. Pourtant, Dumbledore, leur chef, t'a sciemment laissé entre les mains de tes proches parents moldus alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la sœur de ta mère et son mari haïssaient tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la magie. Ils allaient forcément te haïr toi aussi, te rejeter. Les moldus sont tellement abjects. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour le comprendre.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant cette haine à peine dissimulée, qu'il ne comprenait qu'en partie.

-Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne savent rien de la magie.

Voldemort se laissa aller contre le dossier de son geste, posant au passage son verre sur la table du jardin.

-Bien sûr que si. Il s'agit de la sœur de ta mère. Elle était là lorsqu'elle a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Evidemment, qu'elle est au courant. Tu es le principal concerné et pourtant, tu es celui qui a été laissé dans l'ombre. Ils t'ont caché la vérité en espérant probablement qu'en ignorant tes origines, tu ne deviendrai jamais un sorcier à part entière. Mais ils ne se sont pas contentés de te mentir, ils sont allés jusqu'à te maltraiter, et ne croit pas une seconde que Dumbledore l'ignorait.

Harry avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il était perdu au milieu d'un brouillard qui ne voulait pas se dissiper. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, et les informations s'enchainaient trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de toutes les assimiler.

-Mais c'est qui, Dumbledore?

-Un amoureux des moldus comme il n'en existe pas de pire, et qui a créé l'Ordre du Phénix pour les protéger et les défendre. Un ami de tes parents, qui a hérité de la responsabilité de te trouver une nouvelle famille, après leur mort, et qui s'en est bien mal acquitté. Sais-tu combien de sorciers respectables auraient été prêts à _te_ prendre en charge. Combien ils t'auraient élevé avec amour, avec fierté? Mais il a décidé de te laisser chez ton oncle et ta tante qui, non contents d'avoir fait de ton enfance un enfer, n'ont pas daigné te parler de ta véritable ascendance.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il était perdu, mais un profond sentiment d'injustice naissait doucement au creux de son ventre. Elevé avec amour et fierté? Par une famille de sorciers? Etait-ce possible? Etait-ce seulement imaginable?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé dans une famille de sorciers, dans ce cas?

-Parce qu'il aime les moldus, à un point où il les respecte et les idolâtre presque, et qu'il a pensé qu'ils étaient profondément bons et qu'ils pourraient élever un jeune sorcier avec respect et dignité, malgré leur différence.

-Mais il s'est trompé, affirma doucement Harry. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aiment pas. Ils me détestent.

-Et il le savait, pourtant il n'a pas jugé bon de t'enlever à eux.

-Pourquoi? Demanda à nouveau Harry avec tristesse.

Etait-ce donc à cause de cet homme et de ses erreurs de jugement qu'il avait eu une enfance aussi misérable, avant que Voldemort ne vienne lever le voile et lui offre un avenir prestigieux dans un monde merveilleux? Les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes si Dumbledore avait agi, avait pensé autrement?

-Peut être ne se souciait-il pas assez de toi pour voir à quel point tu souffrais? Ou peut être n'a-t-il pas jugé cela nécessaire? Quoiqu'il en soit, cet homme est à l'origine de tes années de maltraitance parmi les moldus.

Le regard sombre du Lord était des plus inquiétants. Il n'était pas ardu de deviner la haine qui l'animait, tandis qu'il parlait de cet homme dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais qui semblait avoir une grande part de responsabilités dans ses déboires d'enfance.

Harry, lui, se sentait triste. D'apprendre qu'il était passé à côté d'une enfance heureuse, d'une enfance sorcière le rendait triste et déçu. De savoir que cela aurait pu en être autrement, si seulement Dumbledore avait fait des choix différents, le mettait en colère. Néanmoins, sa colère n'était rien comparée à celle qui transparaissait dans la voix du Maître lorsqu'il affirma sèchement:

-Dumbledore n'a pas pris soin de toi comme tes parents l'ont souhaité, en te laissant sous sa responsabilité. Il t'a abandonné, négligé, oublié. Il a _trahi_ tes parents.

Harry approuva doucement, l'esprit embrouillé. Devait-il se mettre à haïr Dumbledore, pour cela, aussi fort que Voldemort le haïssait? Probablement que oui. Il était passé, par sa faute, à côté d'une enfance merveilleuse, comme il imaginait être celle du fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort le fixait comme s'il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Face à ce regard hypnotique, Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait lire ses pensées et, après ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur la magie quelques intenses minutes plus tôt, il se demanda si c'était possible, cela aussi, en fin de compte.

-Les moldus ne comprennent pas notre différence et la seule arme qu'ils ont face à cela, c'est le mépris, le dégoût, le rejet, alors qu'un enfant sorcier est bien plus supérieur et chérissable que les leurs.

Harry, qui écoutait vaguement tout en combattant cette vague d'émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, hocha doucement de la tête. Les sourcils froncés, il affirma lentement:

-Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, si mes parents étaient toujours en vie. J'aurais pu grandir avec eux.

Voldemort resta muet quelques longues secondes, à tel point que Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas, à nouveau, proféré une immense bêtise. Il ne voyait cependant pas en quoi.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. La magie peut accomplir bien des miracles, mais elle ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à la vie.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard noir du Maître. Il hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle chose, mais se l'entendre dire haut et fort lui serra le cœur. Voldemort se détourna brusquement de lui et posa son regard plus loin dans le parc, quelque part dans l'obscurité ambiante.

-Aucun enfant sorcier ne devrait avoir à grandir parmi des moldus, ajouta-t-il brusquement.

Harry releva la tête et observa le visage séduisant plongé dans l'ombre du Maître. Il eut la certitude, alors que leurs deux regards blessés se croisaient, que le Maître le comprenait. Vraiment. D'expérience.

.

.

A suivre...

Grosse prise de conscience de Harry dans ce chapitre! Cela va évidemment changer sa façon de voir les choses, et il risque d'évoluer. En bien, en mal, ça reste à voir! Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que ça vous surprend de savoir que Harry n'avait pas pensé que la magie pouvait être mauvaise?

Merci aux reviewers anonymes: **Matsuyama, Aventurine-san, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious, K.S** (j'étais pas du tout au courant! C'est une habitude que j'ai de faire comme ça, j'y pense pas vraiment), **Sln!**

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'initiation de Harry à cette autre forme de magie continue!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Natom, 20/06/15


	13. Chapter 13

.

Chapitre 12

L'enfant est un ange, l'adulte le diabolise

Louis Pauwels

.

.

_1er septembre 1989_

.

Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, un livre ouvert posé à plat sur son oreiller. Ses pieds battaient nerveusement l'air à un rythme régulier et ses sourcils froncés étaient preuves de son extrême concentration. Il était totalement inconscient du vent violent qui tapait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre avec un bruit agaçant, ou des éclairs qui déchiraient parfois le ciel de leurs lueurs éblouissantes.

Les mots défilaient à vive allure devant ses yeux et s'imprégnaient dans son esprit à l'encre rouge. Il ne négligeait rien, et il n'oubliait rien. Il ingérait chaque information qui lui venait avec une avidité et une curiosité sans limite et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arracher à sa lecture effrénée.

Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il allait regretter cette curiosité des plus malsaines. Déjà, les premières images qui lui avaient sauté aux yeux lorsqu'il avait ouvert le livre auraient dû le tenir à distance. Elles étaient pour la plupart ignobles et abjectes, mystérieuses et obscures pour d'autres, effrayantes. Elles ne représentaient pas toujours quelque chose de concret mais insinuaient la plupart du temps des choses que Harry, du haut de ses neuf ans, n'était pas en mesure de comprendre. C'était sombre, certainement dangereux et interdit, et Harry était persuadé qu'un tel livre n'aurait jamais dû se trouver entre les mains d'un enfant.

Pourtant, dévoré par sa curiosité habituelle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commencer sa lecture. Si Voldemort le lui avait prêté, c'est qu'il lui trouvait un quelconque intérêt, et toute chose qui avait l'intérêt du Lord, avait celui de Harry. Le Maître lui avait par ailleurs affirmé que c'était le livre le plus facile qu'il possédait pour commencer doucement à s'imprégner de ce côté plus obscur de la magie, et Harry lui vouait une confiance assez aveugle pour l'écouter sans protester.

C'était nouveau. Passionnant, fascinant, dangereux, interdit, bref, tout ce qui pouvait retenir l'attention d'un jeune garçon en quête d'expériences nouvelles et de savoir. C'était effrayant, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'y plongeait avec autant d'excitation. C'était dangereux, et c'est pour cela qu'il tournait chaque page avec avidité. C'était infâme, assez pour faire naître en Harry un frisson de dégoût. Mais c'était fascinant.

Il avait l'impression de découvrir la magie pour la deuxième fois. Il voyait tout d'un œil nouveau, sous un nouvel angle. Il découvrait des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais imaginées, et trouvait cela excitant. Il retrouvait avec plaisir ce frisson d'extase et d'exaltation qui l'avait accompagné lors de ses premières découvertes, et qui s'était peu à peu atténué avec le temps, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment disparu.

Toutes ces contradictions qui se jouaient en lui, lui donnaient le tournis. Il trouvait cela abject et dégoûtant, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à refermer ce livre et à l'oublier dans un coin obscur où plus personne ne pourrait jamais le trouver. Il savait cela dangereux et interdit, mais était sur le point de demander au Maître de lui _montrer_. Parfois, au détour d'un paragraphe particulièrement développé et imagé, il se jurait de ne jamais mettre les pieds là-dedans, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il désirait plus que jamais posséder une baguette magique pour s'en imprégner, tester cette autre forme de magie aussi fascinante que la première. Tout le monde de Harry était sens dessus dessous, mais le jeune garçon continuait à lire avec acharnement, parce que le Maître lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus exaltant que la magie noire, et que Harry était bien d'accord avec lui, tout à coup.

C'était interdit, donc attrayant. Dangereux, donc captivant. Harry, du haut de ses neuf ans, était envoûté, purement et simplement. Et cet envoûtement était probablement la raison pour laquelle la magie noire était si dangereuse.

.

_5 septembre 1989_

.

Son livre sous le bras, Harry arpentait les couloirs du manoir d'un pas décidé. Le soir tombait au-dehors, et Harry voulait trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Il ne l'avouait pas, mais il n'appréciait guère se balader dans les corridors sombres et silencieux à la nuit tombée. C'était quelque peu… angoissant.

Le Maître ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements, et Harry espérait seulement qu'il ne s'était pas absenté, ou qu'il n'était pas en réunion avec ses Mangemorts.

Il fut soulagé d'aviser de la lumière dans la salle à manger et entra précipitamment sans frapper.

— Vous êtes là, dit-il sur un ton de reproche à peine dissimulé.

Le Maître leva les yeux de son repas et Harry rougit quelque peu, embarrassé. Il releva le menton pour se donner un air déterminé et s'approcha de la grande table au bout de laquelle le Lord était installé. Ce dernier découpait nonchalamment son quartier de viande et Harry, tout en s'installant à côté de lui, évalua l'expression de son visage pour s'assurer que son humeur n'était pas trop _sombre_.

— Je peux en avoir, moi aussi ?

Voldemort lui jeta un regard noir, et Harry comprit qu'il le dérangeait. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa précipitamment la tête, embarrassé au plus haut point. Maintenant qu'il était là, néanmoins, il lui semblait difficile de repartir en toute dignité. Le regard posé sur ses genoux, il entendit néanmoins le Lord claquer sèchement des doigts, et esquissa un timide sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe de maison empressé déposait devant lui un savoureux morceau de viande cuit à point. Harry se redressa et s'empara de ses couverts.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence tendu pendant quelques minutes. Harry mastiquait lentement sa viande savoureuse, tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et de ne pas manger trop vite. Il jetait des coups d'œil en douce au Lord, qui lisait un long parchemin avec concentration. Il saisit le moment précis où le Maître détourna le regard de sa lecture pour couper sa viande pour demander :

— C'est quoi, les sortilèges impardonnables ?

Voldemort releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard insondable et Harry retint son souffle, attendant patiemment. Le Maître posa son regard intense sur le livre que Harry avait posé sur la table, près de lui, et demanda :

— Tu l'as terminé ?

— Oui. En cinq jours, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

— Tu as tout compris ?

_ Non.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'assombrit tandis qu'il baissait le regard sur son assiette. Voldemort le fixa d'un air songeur pendant quelques secondes puis affirma :

— C'est normal, de ne pas tout comprendre, Harry. Ce livre n'est pas destiné, à la base, à un enfant de ton âge. Pas destiné à un enfant tout court, d'ailleurs. Que tu l'aie lu est déjà suffisamment méritant, c'est bien.

Harry rougit de plaisir et, tentant d'avoir l'air modeste face à cette louange inattendue, il se contenta de hocher de la tête avec retenue.

_ Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, cherchant soigneusement ses mots. Le regard perçant que posait le Lord sur lui, lui laissait entendre qu'il était réellement intéressé par sa réponse, et cela faisait naître un sentiment étrange dans la poitrine du jeune garçon. Il aimait que le Lord lui témoigne de l'intérêt, qu'il lui prouve qu'il s'intéressait à lui et à ce qu'il faisait, réellement. Il aimait le voir attendre une réponse à ses questions, parce que cela prouvait qu'il donnait de la valeur à ce que Harry disait, ou à ce qu'il pouvait penser sur tel ou tel sujet.

— J'ai trouvé ça effrayant, admit-il finalement, prenant le parti de dire toute la vérité, comme bien souvent quand il était face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains sortilèges sont plutôt fondamentalement mauvais, et j'ai du mal à imaginer que certains sorciers puissent vouloir vraiment les jeter, en toute connaissance de cause. Certains sont vraiment ignobles. Et certains coûtent _quelque chose_ à celui qui les lance. Je ne vois pas en quoi lancer un sortilège qui affaiblit ou qui draine la puissance magique peut être utile. Je préfère garder toute ma force, mon pouvoir, et mon humanité plutôt que de lancer de tels sorts.

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête suite à cette tirade, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry attendit patiemment quelques secondes, puis, devant le silence prolongé du Maître, il reprit :

— Mais j'ai aussi trouvé cela fascinant. Certains sortilèges, maléfices, ou potions semblent juste abjectes, mais d'autres sont plus fascinantes. J'aimerais bien savoir enfermer la mort dans un flacon, moi. Mais j'ai surtout apprécié la partie sur les créatures magiques. Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un Détraqueur ?

Voldemort but brièvement dans sa coupe en le fixant d'un regard intense.

— Je m'en serai douté, souffla-t-il doucement. Tu as toujours été fasciné par les créatures magiques. Ce sont les premiers livres sur la magie que tu as lus. Et oui, j'en ai déjà vu.

Harry attendit, mais le Maître n'ajouta rien.

— Est-ce que vous avez déjà ressenti la sensation de voir tous ses souvenirs les plus heureux arrachés de soi ? Est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureux ? Ça doit être horrible, non ?

— Ça l'est.

Harry resta songeur quelques secondes, sous le regard perçant du Lord posé sur lui, qui plissait les yeux comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux. Ils ne devraient pas avoir beaucoup d'influence sur moi, si jamais j'en croise un.

Voldemort découpa sa viande soigneusement, avant de répondre :

— N'en sois pas si sûr. Les seuls souvenirs heureux que tu as sont liés à la magie. Je suppose qu'à leur contact, tu oublierais tout cela.

Devant l'expression horrifiée du jeune garçon, le Lord ajouta :

— Les Détraqueurs ne se contentent pas de t'enlever tes plus beaux souvenirs, ils font ressurgir à la surface tes plus grandes peurs, tes plus grands cauchemars, tes souvenirs enfouis et oubliés les plus sombres et les plus traumatisants. Ils te paralysent de leur aura glaciale, te gardent sous leur influence jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'une chose apeurée noyée sous tes peurs les plus profondes et persuadée de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureux à nouveau. Et, lorsque tu es sur le point de céder à la folie, que tu n'es plus qu'un être tremblant et paralysé sans plus aucune volonté propre, alors ils s'approchent de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sentes leur râle rauque frôler ton visage et ils déposent sur tes lèvres un baiser glacé qui aspire ton âme hors de ton corps, te réduisant à l'état de légume végétatif pour le restant de tes tristes jours.

Harry était paralysé sur sa chaise. Il avait beau savoir que le Lord essayait de l'effrayer, et il avait beau avoir déjà lu tout cela dans son livre, il sentait un frisson désagréable remonter le long de son échine. Il respirait à peine, et avait arrêté de manger, totalement hypnotisé par le regard sombre du Maître qui s'était penché en avant. Sa voix douce et calme était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure mais arrivait à garder l'attention du jeune garçon sans aucun problème.

— Vous devriez écrire un livre, vous aussi, murmura-t-il lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tut. Vous voulez que je fasse des cauchemars ?

Voldemort se redressa prestement sur sa chaise. Il mangea un morceau de viande et répondit :

— Je pensais que tu en faisais déjà.

Harry haussa les épaules, tentant de se donner l'air nonchalant. Il retourna posément à sa viande qui refroidissait, plongé dans ses pensées. Comme toujours, les paroles du Lord lui donnaient matière à réfléchir. Il était suffisamment effrayé pour ne pas avoir envie de se retrouver face à face avec des Détraqueurs mais, d'un autre côté, il était si fasciné qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir ressentir, seulement quelques secondes, l'effet que pouvaient avoir ces créatures de l'ombre sur son être. Tout cela l'effrayait, mais l'attirait néanmoins suffisamment pour ne pas qu'il se détourne totalement de cet aspect plus sombre de la magie qu'il découvrait avec avidité.

— De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je croise un jour un Détraqueur, tenta-t-il de se rassurer en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Ça vit où, un Détraqueur ?

— Dans des endroits sombres et humides qui suintent la misère humaine. Les Détraqueurs sont également les gardiens d'Azkaban. La prison des sorciers.

Harry se redressa subitement. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur nouvelle et il posa sur le Maître un regard soudain animé.

— Il existe une prison des sorciers ?

— Bien sûr. Et de nombreux mages noirs y sont enfermés. Parfois à tort. La magie noire ne devrait pas être prohibée. C'est une autre forme de magie, plus sombre et plus dangereuse, mais manipulée avec prudence et sang froid, elle n'est pas plus imprévisible que la magie blanche.

Harry hocha doucement de la tête, songeur.

— Mais on peut tuer des gens avec, dit-il. Tuer est interdit. Torturer aussi.

— On peut tuer des gens avec ses propres mains.

Harry grimaça. Il mâcha lentement sa viande dans un silence pesant. Il était plus que conscient du regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres posé sur lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

— J'aimerais bien savoir enfermer la mort dans un flacon, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, songeur.

Il resta pensif quelques instants, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ce livre, qui pourtant ne traitait, d'après le Lord, que des couches les plus accessibles de la magie noire. La magie noire sous sa forme la plus commune, la plus connue du commun des sorciers, la plus accessible.

— En quelle année apprend-on ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il vaguement.

Le Maître haussa un sourcil.

— À enfermer la mort dans un flacon ?

Harry hocha avidement de la tête. Le Lord lui jeta un regard perçant et répondit sèchement :

— Je viens de te dire que la magie noire est interdite. Penses-tu qu'on enseigne à l'école quelque chose de prohibé ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à ce ton des plus glacials et hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Le Maître lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son assiette.

— En quoi c'est mal d'enfermer la mort dans un flacon ? Ça ne fait de mal à personne, si ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, pas sûr que la conversation soit toujours ouverte.

— Cela relève de la magie noire. C'est une raison suffisante, aux yeux de notre cher Ministère, pour interdire une telle pratique. Par ailleurs, je me dois de te faire remarquer que, pour enfermer la mort dans un bocal, il faut un bocal, et un mort.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le ton flegmatique du Maître le laissa sans voix, tout autant que cette affirmation des plus justes. Il hocha doucement la tête, l'air contemplatif.

— Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

— Non, affirma le Maître d'un ton sec et claquant qui mit fin à cette conversation. Il n'est guère avisé de jouer avec la mort. Des sorciers plus adroits que moi s'y sont brûlés les ailes.

Harry resta silencieux. Il sentait le Maître vaguement agacé, pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de saisir, et il lui semblait sage de le laisser se calmer quelque peu avant de pousser plus avant ses investigations. Converser avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère n'était guère un exercice aisé, et Harry ne comptait pas y laisser des plumes.

Il grignota tranquillement sa viande, tandis que devant ses yeux songeurs défilaient des images plus ou moins atroces tout droit sorties de son imagination. Ou bien les avait-il vues dans ce livre immonde ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. La réalité de ce qu'il avait vu et lu, les images claires et nettes sorties de son imagination, celles, plus floues et plus sombres provenant de ses cauchemars se mélangeaient allègrement dans sa tête, et il ne savait plus exactement quelles étaient réelles et quelles ne l'étaient pas. Il ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux, ni le concret de l'irréel, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est que ces images ignobles n'étaient pas prêtes de disparaître dans un coin reculé et oublié de son cerveau.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à regretter d'avoir ouvert ce livre et d'avoir plongé à pieds joints et sans se soucier de rien dans le monde sombre et sinueux de la magie noire. Harry était tellement avide de savoir à propos du monde sorcier, qu'il lui semblait que se cultiver sur la magie noire était essentiel à sa découverte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser de côté une telle partie de son monde, si primordiale, si présente. Il voulait tout savoir, et les complexités de la magie noire en faisaient partie, peu importe combien cette magie pouvait être mauvaise ou mal considérée.

Par ailleurs, si Voldemort l'incitait à se cultiver à son sujet, s'il répondait ouvertement à ses questions et autorisait ses investigations, c'est qu'il n'y voyait rien de mal. Il ne voyait pas cela comme un danger pour Harry, et tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme, c'est qu'il ait l'assentiment du Maître. Voldemort semblait trouver cela autant digne d'intérêt que la magie commune, et si Harry avait compris avec le temps que le Maître n'était pas un sorcier lambda, qu'il n'était ni bon, ni généreux, il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour suivre ses conseils, et ses orientations.

Harry observa le visage élégant du Maître, avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais si semblables aux siens. Voldemort tourna son regard insondable vers lui et murmura :

— Lorsque je serai au pouvoir, cela changera.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda en chuchotant automatiquement à son tour :

— Qu'est-ce qui changera ?

— Je rendrai la magie noire à nouveau légale. Elle sera enseignée à l'école comme une forme de magie à part entière, sa réputation sera lavée de tous clichés infondés et elle sera à nouveau considérée comme noble. Elle ne doit pas être bannie de notre société sous prétexte qu'elle est dangereuse et imprévisible. Dans ce cas, beaucoup de choses devraient l'être également.

Harry approuva lentement, puis releva timidement :

— Je pensais que vous ne faisiez pas de politique.

Le Lord tourna son regard glacial dans sa direction, et Harry fit la moue.

— Développe, je t'en prie.

— Comment vous comptez arriver au pouvoir si vous ne faites pas de politique ? Personne ne va voter pour vous, à part vos Mangemorts. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour faire pencher les votes en votre faveur.

Voldemort se caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de son index, fixant Harry d'un regard si intense que le jeune garçon rougit, embarrassé. Il baissa le regard sur son assiette, se trémoussant sur sa chaise sans en avoir conscience.

— Il y a deux façons de prendre le pouvoir, Harry. De façon légitime, et de façon illégitime. Penses-tu qu'un mage noir torturant ses ennemis dans les sous-sols de son manoir va se présenter à des élections ?

— Non, je ne pense pas.

Le silence s'installa entra eux tandis qu'Harry tentait d'assimiler ces informations. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais entendu le Lord dire qu'il voulait prendre le pouvoir. Cette idée lui semblait totalement démente, et il n'était pas certain de saisir toute l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait.

— Vous allez faire comment, dans ce cas ? insista-t-il, dévoré de curiosité, même s'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il en était.

— Par la force, cela me semble évident.

— Par la force, répéta Harry d'une voix blanche. Vous allez déclarer la guerre au Ministère de la Magie ? Est-ce que vos Mangemorts sont comme une sorte… d'armée ?

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Cela lui semblait totalement surréaliste. Il avait bien sûr saisi depuis quelques mois que le Lord était plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et que ses Mangemorts étaient plus ou moins comme lui, avec des penchants pour la torture humaine, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que leurs activités secrètes et louches puissent cacher une si grande ambition.

Il savait bien sûr que le Maître avait de grands projets, des idées très précises sur ce qu'il voulait ou ce qu'il ne voulait pas pour le monde sorcier. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse vouloir prendre le pouvoir, du moins pas de cette manière-là.

— Plus ou moins. Mais pas vraiment au sens où tu l'entends. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des projets, que je prépare depuis des années avec minutie. Ma prise de pouvoir se fera tout en douceur, sans que la plupart des sorciers ne s'en rendent compte.

Harry fronçait les sourcils.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Il suffit de savoir bien s'y prendre, voilà tout.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, le fixa avec insistance, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ajouta rien. L'idée qu'il ne veuille pas partager avec lui ses plans fit monter en lui un sentiment profond d'injustice et de vexation, mais il tenta de le refouler au plus profond de lui afin qu'il ne transparaisse pas.

_ Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, affirma soudain doucement Harry, un peu honteux d'avouer une telle faiblesse.

_ Je t'écoute, l'encouragea le Maître en le fixant avec son intensité habituelle.

_ Vous dites que les nés-moldus sont dangereux parce qu'ils mettent en danger le secret du monde magique. Et que si les moldus découvrent notre existence, ce serait la guerre entre nos deux mondes.

Voldemort plissait les yeux, signe qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Harry attendit d'avoir un hochement de tête positif et, encouragé de voir qu'il avait toute l'attention du Maître, il s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit:

_ Vous voulez préserver le secret magique pour éviter une guerre entre les sorciers et les moldus, mais vous voulez déclencher une guerre _entre_ les sorciers. C'est encore pire, non?

Voldemort se caressa nonchalamment la lèvre inférieure, son regard noir vrillant Harry de sévérité. Le jeune garçon soutint son regard, le souffle court. Il espérait que sa phrase n'ait pas trop l'air d'un reproche. Il ne pensait pas être légitime pour faire des reproches au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Tu trouves que c'est pire? interrogea finalement le Maître dans un souffle glacé.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

_ Oui! Bien sûr que ça l'est. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas se faire la guerre entre eux.

_ Pourquoi pas? Les moldus se font la guerre entre eux, parce qu'ils ont des opinions différentes sur beaucoup de choses. Les sorciers aussi pensent différemment les uns des autres. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se faire la guerre, eux?

Harry fronçait les sourcils.

_ Oui, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. D'accord. Mais c'est totalement contradictoire de votre part, non? Vous voulez déclencher une guerre pour en empêcher une autre.

Voldemort esquissa un léger sourire qui fit frémir Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais la guerre, Harry. J'ai affirmé que je serai prêt à utiliser la force pour imposer ma façon de penser qui, je pense, est bien meilleure que celle du Ministère. La magie, les sorciers, sont précieux. Si nous pouvons éviter de nous entretuer, ce serait assez raisonnable.

Lentement, Harry hocha de la tête. Des centaines de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et il avait du mal à faire le tri entre elles. Il se demandait si le Lord était sincère avec lui, ou s'il profitait de son jeune âge et de son innocence relative pour esquiver ses questions, que Harry pensait justifiées.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa sur sa chaise, et demanda:

— Vous me le direz, à moi, quand vous aurez pris le pouvoir ?

Le Lord se caressa à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, l'air insondable. Harry le fixait avec espoir, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant son verdict comme une sentence.

— Oui, tu seras mis au courant. Peut-être aurai-je des projets, pour toi, à ce moment-là.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, soudain surexcité et se pencha inconsciemment en direction du Maître.

— Des projets ? Insista-t-il. De quels genres ?

— Tu seras mis au courant en temps et en heure, Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

Le ton sec du Maître mit fin à la conversation, et Harry n'était pas assez déraisonnable pour insister. Il se renfonça dans son siège, un peu déçu, mais encore secoué par toutes ces révélations. Il fixa le Lord d'un regard en coin, et eut l'impression que le Maître souriait.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, confortable. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, tentant de s'imaginer quels projets pouvait bien avoir un homme tel que Voldemort pour sa petite personne.

— Sais-tu ce qu'est une Prophétie, Harry ?

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le Lord s'était adressé à lui. Il se tourna précipitamment vers lui. Ce dernier le fixait avec son intensité habituelle, nonchalamment installé dans son fauteuil.

— Une sorte de prédiction, répondit le jeune garçon après avoir brièvement réfléchi.

Le Lord inclina doucement la tête, mais aucun signe ne vint trahir ses pensées. Harry le fixa intensément, mais il n'approuva ou ne contredit pas sa réponse des plus évasives.

— Si quelqu'un proférait une Prophétie au sujet de ta personne, la prendrais-tu au sérieux ?

Harry réfléchit intensément à cette question pendant quelques longues secondes. Il n'avait pas lu grand-chose sur les Prophéties, mais avait à plusieurs reprises entraperçu le terme au détour d'une de ses lectures. Il ne s'y était jamais attardé, mais maintenant que le Lord avait soudainement abordé ce sujet sans raisons aucunes, il lui semblait être un sujet capital et fascinant, qu'il avait négligé, à tort.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Ça ne me semble pas très sérieux. La magie permet-elle de lire l'avenir, avec précision ?

Il se redressa soudain dans son fauteuil, son attention pleinement détournée de ses tergiversations. Maintenant qu'il avait posé cette question, il s'apercevait que c'était un sujet des plus passionnants. La perspective de pouvoir, peut-être, avoir la possibilité de connaître son avenir fit monter en lui une excitation fébrile.

— Elle peut. Cela s'appelle la divination. Elle est enseignée, à Poudlard. Mais c'est un art très abstrait. Certains y croient, d'autres, plus sceptiques, n'y prêtent guère d'importance.

— Et vous ?

Le Lord inclina à nouveau la tête. Il fixait Harry de son regard noir perçant, et le jeune garçon était totalement hypnotisé par ses prunelles sombres.

— J'y ai cru, il fut un temps.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

— L'expérience.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse évasive.

— On vous a fait une prédiction qui ne s'est pas avérée ?

Le Maître se caressa la lèvre inférieure de son index en le fixant intensément, mais ne répondit rien. Harry attendit longuement puis, quand il se rendit compte qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait, il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

— L'art de lire l'avenir est très instable. Il change sans cesse, au gré des décisions que prennent les gens, de leurs choix, de leurs rencontres.

Harry, doucement, approuva.

— Donc on ne peut jamais être certain qu'une Prophétie va se réaliser.

— Non, on ne le peut pas. Mais cela ne signifie pas non plus qu'il faut les ignorer. Il faut les considérer avec prudence.

Le Lord se tut, et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Harry fixait le paysage au-dehors d'un air songeur, réfléchissant à cette conversation. Il aurait bien aimé connaître son avenir, mais comprenait parfaitement que le Maître ait des réserves à ce sujet quelque peu bancal. On ne pouvait pas connaître avec précision l'avenir de quelqu'un, et Harry comprenait pourquoi.

— J'aimerais quand même bien connaître mon avenir, soupira Harry. J'espère que je deviendrai un aussi grand sorcier que vous.

— Harry Potter ne peut avoir qu'un destin à la hauteur de sa personne, rétorqua le Lord, l'air vaguement narquois.

Harry se renfrogna, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à sa célébrité inexplicable.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je suis célèbre?

Le Lord haussa un sourcil narquois.

_ Merlin, je pensais que tu ne poserais jamais la question, Harry. Après tout ce temps, voilà qu'elle franchit enfin tes lèvres.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il attendit patiemment, mais lorsque le Lord reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour répondre à sa question.

— Si tu savais le destin que t'ont promis tous ces gens qui se sont penchés sur ton cas, mon jeune Harry, tu en tremblerais d'effroi.

Harry haussa les épaules. Le Lord sourit doucement, et Harry comprit qu'il se moquait de lui. Il lui jeta un regard noir, se sentant rabaissé, et fit la moue en disant :

— Je suis assez grand pour me construire un destin tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ou de leurs prédictions.

— On ne se construit pas tout seul, rétorqua doucement le Lord.

Harry jeta un regard à Voldemort.

— Je ne suis pas tout seul, dit-il.

Le Lord sourit doucement, de ce sourire doucereux que Harry trouvait si inquiétant. Ils échangèrent un regard impassible, et Harry retrouva dans le regard sombre du Lord ce côté si sombre et si dangereux qu'il craignait tant.

— Non, je suis là pour te guider dans la bonne direction, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

.

.

A suivre...

Merci aux reviewers anonymes: **Daidaiiro30, K.S, Lwiz, Bellasidious, Sélènè, morane, Aventurine-san!**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! :) Harry est plein de questionnements, ce qui est plutôt normal, mais on voit qu'il pense encore par lui même. Pourvu que ça dure! xD

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Natom, 27/06/15


	14. Chapter 14

.

Chapitre 13

Il est plus facile de faire d'un bon un méchant, que d'un méchant un bon

Théognis de Mégare

.

_15 mars 1990_

.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais Harry était toujours éveillé. Il portait l'une de ses longues robes de sorcier noires qu'il avait appris à apprécier, surmontée d'une lourde cape qui le tenait au chaud.

Les vapeurs entêtantes qui se dégageaient du chaudron posé sur la table devant lui, lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elles collaient ses cheveux à son front et rendaient sa peau moite. Pourtant, le jeune garçon se tenait penché au-dessus du chaudron en étain, ses yeux vert émeraude brillant d'une lueur fascinée. Totalement hypnotisé, il regardait son contenu bouillonner paresseusement, plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes embuées. Il avait envie de plonger sa main à l'intérieur pour en sentir la texture, mais le liquide en ébullition l'aurait brûlé.

C'était la première fois que Harry était témoin de la préparation d'une potion, et il n'avait raté aucune étape. Il avait tout examiné avec une attention telle qu'il aurait été capable de la refaire à l'identique sans la recette sous les yeux. Il avait avidement suivi chaque geste, chaque découpe, chaque étape, chaque ingrédient et l'ordre dans lequel ils avaient été jetés dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

Il avait apprécié la minutie et la précision que demandait une telle discipline, et qui ne transparaissait guère dans les livres qu'il avait lus sur les potions. Il n'était nulle part décrit combien les gestes devaient être assurés et adroits et combien une simple imprécision pouvait tout changer.

— Pousse-toi, Potter. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ?

Le ton exaspéré et légèrement mordant du Mangemort le fit sursauter. Il s'écarta précipitamment, craignant d'être mis à la porte s'il continuait de gêner. Il recula de quelques pas, le regard fixé sur les mains moites et précises qui laissaient tomber à l'intérieur du chaudron trois gouttes d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

— C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il faut dire que le Mangemort arborait un air totalement fermé qui n'engageait à rien. Ses cheveux, habituellement si lisses et si bien coiffés, rebiquaient doucement à leurs pointes et tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules. Il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa robe de sorcier et transpirait à grosses gouttes qu'il essuyait régulièrement du dos de la main.

Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil et il devinait l'agacement du Mangemort dans sa mâchoire crispée, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs et son air totalement impassible. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait probablement pris ses jambes à son cou plutôt que de prendre le risque de subir la colère du Mangemort. Mais il était bien trop fasciné par ses gestes et l'évolution minute par minute de la potion pour penser à partir.

Lucius laissa délicatement tomber dans le chaudron une plante écornée et la potion vira instantanément à un gris métal hypnotisant. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry s'approcha d'un pas, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être sûr de ne rien rater. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre ouvert à plat sur la table et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les étapes de la préparation.

— À ce stade, la potion devrait arborer une teinte tirant plus vers le gris acier que sur le gris anthracite, dit-il d'un air songeur.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut en réponse le fit reculer à nouveau de quelques pas. Il détourna le regard en haussant les épaules.

— C'est écrit là.

Lucius releva la tête tout en continuant de remuer doucement la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il jeta un regard assassin au jeune garçon qui arborait son air le plus innocent.

— Potter, je te fais la promesse que si j'entends à nouveau le son de ta voix horripilante, je te fous hors de ce labo à coups de pieds au cul.

— Ce n'est pas très élégant.

Harry se fondit dans l'ombre de la pièce, tentant de se faire oublier. Après s'être assuré que le jeune garçon ne le dérangerait plus, Lucius retourna à sa potion sans un mot de plus.

Harry n'osa plus le déranger. Il resta quelques pas derrière le Mangemort, et était tellement concentré sur ses gestes qu'il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et esquissa un sourire ravi en avisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et vint se planter devant la silhouette élancée du Maître. Le regard sombre de ce dernier se posa brièvement sur lui avant d'aviser Lucius qui le salua respectueusement.

— Lucius s'est trompé dans la potion, dénonça immédiatement Harry en esquissant un sourire revanchard. Elle n'arbore pas la couleur qu'elle devrait à ce stade-là. Et c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'il la refait ce soir.

Harry soutint sans broncher le regard noir du Mangemort, dont les mains crispées semblaient vouloir l'étrangler. Il lui fit un sourire en coin vaguement narquois tandis que le Lord passait devant lui pour jeter un coup d'œil vif à la potion. Sa longue robe effleura Harry qui s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

— En effet, convint-il doucement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire satisfait de Harry.

— Il faut la refaire, pas vrai ? demanda Harry en levant un regard plein d'admiration en direction du Maître. Il n'est pas possible de corriger une potion une fois qu'elle est ratée, si ?

Le Maître avait posé son index sur le livre et suivait rapidement les instructions d'un air impassible. Harry était, comme toujours, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ne le quittait pas une seconde du regard et était inconscient du regard impassible de Lucius qui allait et venait entre lui et le Lord.

— Non, ce n'est pas possible, prit le temps de lui répondre le Maître qui plissait les yeux comme s'il cherchait à trouver la raison de l'échec de la potion. Sais-tu ce que tu as mal fait ?

Lucius s'arracha à la contemplation du jeune garçon sur qui il posait un regard assassin et se tourna vers son Maître. Son regard croisa le sien une brève seconde avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

— Je n'ai aucune idée, Maître. J'ai respecté toutes les étapes de la préparation à la lettre, j'ai été très attentif et minutieux. Mais c'est une potion extrêmement délicate à préparer et je ne suis pas un expert.

— De toute évidence, souffla froidement le Lord.

Lucius pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Harry, qui commençait à ressentir un peu de pitié face à la déconvenue du Mangemort, cessa de sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le Lord punir Lucius, mais il était évident qu'il était agacé par ce nouvel échec. Le troisième de la journée. Silencieusement, Harry s'approcha du Lord jusqu'à se trouver tout à côté de lui, leurs capes respectives se frôlant, et il posa sur Lucius un regard inquiet. Le Mangemort l'observa brièvement en plissant des yeux, et son regard fit à nouveau la navette entre le jeune garçon et le Maître.

— Il faut la refaire, affirma Harry avec conviction, comme s'il s'y connaissait réellement en potion.

Le Lord baissa brusquement la tête et lui jeta un bref regard agacé. Harry se ratatina sur place. Il croisa les bras dans son dos et baissa la tête, grimaçant discrètement.

— Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci, toi, de toute façon ? murmura-t-il brusquement dans un souffle à peine audible.

Harry prit son air le plus innocent, celui-là même qui n'avait aucun effet sur le Lord.

— Je voulais voir la potion finie, se justifia-t-il.

— Hé bien, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, visiblement. Tu peux disposer.

Harry grimaça à nouveau. Lucius avait l'air satisfait, à présent, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter à son tour un regard noir.

— Lucius ne veut pas me dire à quoi elle va servir, tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

— Hors de ma vue, Potter.

Harry fit la moue mais n'osa pas désobéir face au ton cassant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il l'appelait par son nom de famille, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il inclina donc doucement la tête en signe d'au revoir et sortit de la pièce sous le regard satisfait de Malfoy.

.

16 mars 1990

.

Harry, habillé de pied en cap à la dernière mode sorcière, marchait rapidement le long du couloir. Il essayait de ne pas céder à son envie de courir et de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse, car il savait que si le Lord, par malchance, se trouvait dans les parages, il n'apprécierait guère un tel vacarme si tôt dans la matinée.

À travers les fenêtres, le soleil brillait de mille feux, séchant de ses doux rayons d'hiver les arbres encore humides de l'averse précédente. Le beau temps n'était que provisoire, et Harry aurait dû profiter de cette subite éclaircie pour aller voler, mais il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Il retrouva sans peine la porte noire et lisse qui enfermait le laboratoire improvisé de Lucius et entra après avoir frappé trois coups nets. Si le Maître se trouvait à l'intérieur, il valait mieux être prudent et se montrer poli.

Le soleil entrait à flot dans la pièce depuis la fenêtre aux rideaux grands ouverts se trouvant en face de la porte, et Harry fut brièvement ébloui. Il plissa les yeux en détournant le regard et avisa deux hommes habillés de noir qui se trouvaient devant le chaudron bouillonnant, observant sans un mot son contenu. Harry reconnut instantanément les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malfoy et, rasséréné de ne pas se trouver en présence de deux Mangemorts inconnus, il s'approcha.

— Elle est réussie, cette fois ? demanda-t-il en se faufilant entre les deux adultes pour aviser la potion.

À l'intérieur du chaudron, une substance lisse et brillante d'un noir profond bouillonnait paresseusement. De grosses bulles noires jaillissaient parfois à sa surface et éclataient silencieusement, éclaboussant les parois du chaudron. Harry trouva cela immédiatement fascinant, et il resta quelques secondes, totalement hypnotisé, à observer cet étrange phénomène.

— C'est normal, qu'elle soit noire, maintenant ?

Le Mangemort qui accompagnait Lucius, un homme grand aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux perçants, remua précautionneusement le mélange du bout de sa baguette magique, observant avec attention la potion qui siffla doucement à son geste. Il était habillé tout de noir, comme tout Mangemort qui se respecte, et il se dégageait de lui une aura maussade et méprisante qu'Harry avait souvent vu arborer les fidèles du Maître.

Il posait sur lui un regard totalement impassible et Harry vit plusieurs fois ses yeux s'arrêter sur sa cicatrice. D'un geste rendu nonchalant par la force de l'habitude, il aplatit ses cheveux sur son front pour la dissimuler, et le regard du Mangemort se concentra à nouveau sur la potion.

— Tu es venu inspecter les travaux finis, comme un maître d'école ? persiffla Lucius qui semblait particulièrement agacé de le voir ainsi surgir à l'improviste.

Il arborait des cernes profondes qui tranchaient étrangement sur sa peau pâle. Ses yeux gris, néanmoins, ne perdaient pas de leur intensité, et il posait sur Harry un regard assassin.

— Non, je voulais simplement savoir si ça avait marché, c'est tout, rétorqua calmement Harry en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Je sais bien que je dérange.

— Sors, dans ce cas, répliqua sèchement Lucius.

Mais Harry avait déjà reporté son attention sur la potion qui tournoyait lentement et il l'entendit à peine. Il trouvait cela tellement captivant, tellement… _Magique_ qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était autre chose de le voir en vrai que de le lire dans un quelconque grimoire. Que des ingrédients, qui n'avaient rien de particulier chacun pris à part puissent, une fois découpés, broyés, écrasés, pilonnés, mélangés, donner naissance à une potion magique était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses que Harry avait eu le privilège de voir en matière de magie. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, pouvoir faire sa propre potion magique, expérimenter et découvrir ce que pouvaient donner ensemble tels ou tels éléments, mais il avait appris au contact du Maître que la magie ne devait jamais être manipulée avec imprécision ou hasard.

— Alors, souffla-t-il, hypnotisé par le léger tourbillon au fond du chaudron. Elle est réussie ?

— Elle est parfaite, répondit le Mangemort qui continuait de faire tournoyer la potion d'un geste lent presque tendre.

Harry s'arracha à la vision hypnotique d'un noir profond et leva le regard vers le Mangemort.

— C'est vous qui l'avait faite ? En combien de fois ? Lucius a essayé trois fois sans jamais y parvenir.

Malfoy pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé.

— Il ne me faut qu'une seule fois pour réussir une potion, quelle qu'elle soit, répondit le Mangemort d'un air vaguement méprisant.

— Alors vous êtes bien meilleur que lui.

Lucius laissa échapper un sifflement indigné entre ses dents serrées, et Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. Il essuya sans broncher son regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre homme.

— Vous pouvez m'apprendre comment on fait une potion ? On pourrait commencer par quelque chose de plus facile que ça. Est-ce que vous savez enfermer la mort dans un flacon ? J'ai lu que c'était possible, dans un livre.

Le Mangemort ne répondit rien. Du bout de sa baguette, il fit baisser le feu qui brûlait sous le chaudron, avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa cape de sorcier. Puis il se tourna enfin vers Harry et posa sur le jeune garçon un regard des plus perçants qui le mit instantanément mal à l'aise. Harry soutint néanmoins son regard d'un air borné, jusqu'à ce que Lucius siffle d'un ton sévère :

— Tu apprendras les potions quand tu iras à Poudlard, comme tout le monde. Maintenant va jouer ailleurs. Nous avons encore quelques affaires à régler, ici. Des affaires d'adultes, qui ne te concernent en rien.

Harry voulut discuter, mais Lucius, toute patience épuisée, finit par le pousser sans ménagement vers la sortie, et lui claqua fermement la porte au nez.

.

Harry lisait attentivement _Grandeurs et Décadences de la magie noire _lorsque, pris d'une pensée soudaine, il releva vivement la tête de son livre. Il resta un instant immobile, comme suspendu dans le temps, avant de se tourner vers le Maître qui lisait dans son fauteuil, en face de lui.

— Est-ce que c'est mal de s'intéresser à la magie noire ? Est-ce que cela signifie que je deviendrai quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Le Lord, les lèvres pincées, releva la tête et lui jeta un regard agacé. Face à l'expression un peu effrayé du jeune garçon, il sourit avec indulgence, de ce sourire en coin un peu narquois et condescendant que Harry lui connaissait si bien.

— Tous les plus grands sorciers de notre ère se sont un jour intéressés à cette partie de la magie. Et cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont devenus mauvais, ou qu'ils l'ont été en s'y intéressant.

— Pourtant, c'est interdit, rétorqua Harry.

— La magie noire a été interdite pas des sorciers obtus et apeurés qui ont vu en elle une menace quelconque parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour apprendre à la contrôler. Elle n'a pas toujours été prohibée et il fut un temps où elle était considérée comme une forme de magie à part entière. Elle était enseignée à l'école, avec réserve, certes, mais les sorciers de l'époque n'étaient pas aussi fermés d'esprit que le sont ces amoureux des moldus qui nous gouvernent aujourd'hui.

Harry approuva doucement. C'était à nouveau ce sujet sensible sur les moldus qui revenait, comme bien souvent avec le Maître. Il les haïssait profondément, mais il ne semblait pas capable de les bannir de ses pensées, et de ses conversations.

— Il ne faut pas être borné, obtus, totalement fermé à ce que l'on pense être mal ou peu digne d'intérêt, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Il faut savoir être ouvert d'esprit, curieux, il faut savoir se tourner et expérimenter toute forme de magie, même sa forme la plus sauvage, la plus sombre, la plus dangereuse. Un sorcier qui n'a jamais étudié la magie noire ne pourra jamais se dire être un homme cultivé ou un sorcier expérimenté. La magie noire _est_ de la magie, il ne faut pas la mettre de côté sous prétexte qu'elle est dangereuse et imprévisible.

Harry était rassuré par ces paroles. Il se sentait moins coupable de s'intéresser à cette magie-là, malgré le fait qu'elle soit interdite par la loi sorcière. Il caressa nonchalamment la tranche de son livre sur la magie noire, songeur. Un point le chiffonnait cependant encore, et il demanda lentement :

— Mais si on me surprend à m'y intéresser, est-ce que je serai envoyé à Azkaban ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver devant des Détraqueurs !

Le Lord posa sur lui un regard calculateur, avant de répondre :

— Je suppose que si la communauté des sorciers découvrait que le grand Harry Potter a entre les mains un livre de magie noire, elle viendrait lapider sur la place publique celui qui le lui a donné.

— Alors c'est vous, qui iriez à Azkaban, dit Harry, tentant de ne pas s'attarder sur cette nouvelle allusion à sa célébrité incompréhensible.

Le Lord inclina posément la tête en un geste qui n'engageait à rien. Il semblait tenter de dissimuler un sourire incontrôlable, et Harry sourit à son tour.

— Le grand Harry Potter serait-il en passe de devenir un mage noir ?

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il se destinait plutôt à une carrière de joueur de Quidditch professionnel, mais ne l'avouerait au Lord pour rien au monde. Mais mage noir n'était certainement pas un métier.

— Un mage noir comme vous ?

— Un mage noir comme il en a existé des milliers à travers l'histoire. Ils ont plutôt mauvaise réputation, car ils emploient généralement des méthodes plus drastiques que celles vaines du Ministère, mais certains défendaient des idéaux plutôt convenables, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry voulait toujours l'avis du Lord. Il réfléchit brièvement, le regard ancré dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je ne torturerai jamais des gens, moi.

Voldemort inclina la tête, l'air impassible, et Harry ajouta :

— Non, je serai un gentil mage noir.

Le Lord leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry eut l'impression d'avoir proféré une énorme bêtise. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger. Voldemort sourit doucement, de ce sourire en coin qui était à la fois vexant et effrayant aux yeux de Harry.

— Ceci, mon cher Harry, est un oxymore. Une formule des plus intéressantes.

.

Le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard se situait au deuxième étage de l'école, derrière une porte cachée dont une gargouille en pierre, d'une extrême laideur, gardait l'accès. Pour y pénétrer, il fallait donner un mot de passe fixé par le directeur en personne, et le mur s'ouvrait alors sur un escalier en colimaçon qui tournoyait lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau. La porte en chêne était munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon, et c'est avec ce même griffon que Severus Rogue frappa trois coups ce soir-là.

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau imposant, ses yeux bleu ciel, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, posés sur un parchemin qu'il lisait rapidement. Lorsque le professeur de potion entra dans la pièce, il releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard perçant et, souriant avec amabilité, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Rogue déclina l'offre d'un geste vif de la main. Il se plaça devant le bureau directorial, et son air sombre – plus que d'habitude – eut tôt fait de faire disparaître le sourire poli du directeur. Dumbledore laissa son parchemin de côté et se redressa dans son siège.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? questionna-t-il avec empressement en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Rogue, l'air insondable, se détourna de lui et fit face à la fenêtre. Il regarda le parc de l'école plongé dans l'obscurité et croisa les mains dans son dos. Il soupira imperceptiblement et affirma :

— J'ai retrouvé Harry Potter.

.

Fin partie 1

.

Merci à tous les guests pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir: **K.S, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious, adenoide, morane** (je peux pas te dire où Harry va aller à Poudlard, ce serait un trop gros spoiler xD !), **Guest, Aventurine-san !**

Ce chapitre était le dernier de la première partie de la fic, attendez-vous donc à des changements pour le prochain :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié, enfin! , la première apparition de Rogue ! :) Il reviendra, promis ! Et attention, Dumbledore rentre dans la partie, il va venir mettre son petit grain de sel dans toute cette histoire ;)

A bientôt !

Natom, 04/07/15


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

**.**

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est le premier de la deuxième partie ! Il y en aura quatre en tout, rien que ça :) Et la première est la plus longue.

Attention, accrochez-vous, gros changement en perspective dans ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions :)

Merci bien sûr à tous les guests :) **Lwiz** ( va falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres avant de savoir ça ! :), **K.S, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious, Sélènè, adenoide, Aventurine-san !**

**Enjoy !**

.

Partie 2

Chapitre 14

Il faut beaucoup souffrir ou mourir jeune

.

_31 juillet 1990_

.

Harry ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passa. En réalité, il mit plusieurs heures, si ce n'est plusieurs jours, peut-être même plusieurs semaines à comprendre, à assimiler, à concevoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, cette nuit-là.

Durant cette longue période d'assimilation, qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il resta souvent la tête vide de toutes pensées, allongé sur son lit, totalement démotivé et léthargique, à se repasser en boucle les derniers événements. Il se demandait où il avait échoué, quelle avait été sa faille, son défaut, son inconscience, pour qu'une telle chose se produise. Quels avaient été ceux du Maître ? Avaient-ils tous les deux échoué ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de normal, quelque chose qui devait se produire, que le Maître avait, peut-être, sans lui en parler, approuvé ? Devait-il se plaindre de ce traitement ? Était-ce au moins légal ?

En réalité, Harry ne comprit jamais réellement les enjeux qui se cachèrent derrière son enlèvement. Le mot, d'ailleurs, ne fut jamais prononcé devant lui, même si c'en fut un, sans aucun doute. Il ne comprit pas qu'il se jouait derrière son kidnapping l'avenir entier de tout un pays, d'une guerre, d'une époque. Il ne comprit pas non plus à quel point la découverte de son existence bouleversa plus d'une personne. Il n'eut jamais conscience d'à quel point le savoir entre les mains de Voldemort choqua et offusqua de nombreuses personnes.

Il ne sut jamais à quel point sa disparition subite durant la nuit mit le Maître dans sa colère la plus violente depuis son retour.

Du haut de ses neuf ans, tout ce que Harry vit furent les changements. Du jour au lendemain, il changea de maison. Il changea de chambre, de lit, d'armoire. Il changea d'habits, de chaussures, de chaussettes. Ses repas changèrent, les entrées, les plats, les desserts. Le ciel qu'il voyait par la fenêtre changea. Il devint plus gris, plus nuageux, plus pluvieux. La vue de sa fenêtre changea également. Elle devint un petit jardin mal entretenu encadré par une haie mal taillée. Ses habitudes changèrent. Il ne fut plus question de se coucher quand bon lui semblait, ou de passer des heures entières enfermées dans sa chambre à lire, tout simplement, des livres parfois peu recommandables. Il changea d'entourage. Les hommes sombres et taciturnes du Maître cédèrent la place à des gens plus joviaux, plus enthousiastes, plus souriants. Plus attentifs, à lui, à son bien-être, à son état d'esprit. L'indifférence et la solitude à laquelle il était tellement habitué furent violemment chassées de sa vie, et il devint subitement le centre d'attention de tout un monde, qui était à ses petits soins et désirs, où que ce soit, à n'importe quelle heure, de la journée ou de la nuit. Ses conversations changèrent. Elles devinrent plus enfantines, plus légères, plus superficielles.

Le Maître, lui, ne changea pas. Il disparut simplement, complètement. Définitivement.

Harry prit cela comme un déracinement violent et brutal, dont le choc fut si grand qu'il en perdit la voix pendant des jours. Déraciné, enlevé, arraché, secoué, choqué, il fut déposé dans cette chambre trop colorée sans n'avoir rien demandé à personne, et sans comprendre une seule seconde comment, qui, pourquoi.

Et on se garda bien de lui donner des explications. Bien sûr, on lui parla de son bien-être, de son bon développement, de sa santé mentale, et physique, de son intégrité. On lui raconta mille histoires, plus ou moins détaillées, plus ou moins véridiques. On lui parla, parfois et avec des mots mesurés et prudents, de Voldemort, mais Harry ne comprit jamais vraiment ce qu'on reprocha à cet homme qui l'avait élevé.

Et quand il demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait plus vivre avec l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un conte de fée, au sens propre comme au figuré, celui qui l'avait arraché de chez les Dursley pour lui faire découvrir son monde, qui avait pris soin de lui pendant tant d'années, celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui à qui il devait _tout_, il eut droit à des sourires gênés, des regards détournés et des réponses évasives. On lui affirma que le Lord n'était pas un homme recommandable pour élever un enfant, mais Harry avait déjà grandi à ses côtés, et il trouvait l'éducation qu'il avait reçue plutôt convenable, si ce n'est exemplaire. Il n'avait subi aucune maltraitance, après tout, pas comme chez les Dursley. On n'avoua jamais devant lui à quel point Voldemort était mauvais, et Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion de leur dire qu'il _savait, _déjà, si ce n'est tout, beaucoup de choses et que cela n'altérait en rien la vision et l'opinion qu'il avait de Lui.

Mais à la question de Harry, qui demandait désespérément _pourquoi_, on ne répondit jamais. Par embarras, par lâcheté, par honte, aussi, par manque de réponse cohérente et franche qui pourrait satisfaire le désarroi d'un jeune garçon que les ficelles d'un conflit fermé dépassaient largement et qui ne voyait dans son changement de vie qu'un déracinement violent et total qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était dur d'assumer un enlèvement, même si on le savait légitime, quand on ne pouvait pas affirmer avec conviction à l'enfant de quoi il était réellement question.

Car il faut préciser qu'on ne trouva chez le jeune garçon aucunes traces de violences physiques ou de maltraitance quelconque. Pas de blessures, vieilles ou récentes, pas d'égratignures, de bleus, de coupures, de marques de coups, pas de traces de sortilèges malsains ou de malédiction. On ne trouva même pas une vieille cicatrice, à part celle qu'il arborait au front depuis des années déjà. Il ne semblait pas sous-alimenté, pas maltraité, pas fatigué au-delà de toute mesure, pas bouleversé ni choqué. Il avait vu la lumière du jour régulièrement, d'après son teint légèrement halé, il n'était pas chétif ou vulnérable, et il affirma même jouer souvent au Quidditch. Ses yeux étaient vifs et brillants de vie et de santé, ses gestes assurés, son sourire franc, son rire cristallin.

Bref, on trouva un garçon en parfaite santé physique, épanoui et sain. Quant à sa santé mentale, elle restait encore à prouver, mais on ne décela rien chez le jeune garçon qui puisse attester d'une instabilité psychologique, faible ou prononcée.

Pire, il se révéla être très cultivé, ouvert d'esprit, curieux et avide de savoir. Il avait des connaissances de base extrêmement larges, qui touchaient tous les domaines de la magie, des créatures magiques à la métamorphose élémentaire, en passant par l'histoire des sorciers, la société sorcière, les traditions sorcières, jusqu'aux plantes et végétaux sorciers et bien sûr, seul bémol, en magie noire. Il s'exprimait avec aisance et sans tabou aucun, savait faire preuve de concentration et d'attention. Il savait écrire, lire, compter, raisonner, accepter d'avoir tort et de ne pas tout savoir. Il posait des questions, les sourcils froncés, sur les objets qu'il découvrait, les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il écoutait avec attention ce que lui disaient les adultes, les yeux plissés de concentration, hochant la tête doucement. Il n'était ni arrogant, ni condescendant, ni agressif voire violent, savait se montrer courtois et poli, respectait les adultes et savait faire preuve d'obéissance. S'il pouvait parfois se montrer renfermé, impulsif, boudeur ou coléreux, ses sautes d'humeur n'excédèrent jamais un claquement de porte ou un regard réfrigérant. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup, et n'était guère volubile, mais on mit cela sur son déracinement brutal plutôt que sur son caractère.

En bref, il n'avait rien d'un enfant qu'on avait élevé dans le but d'en faire un Mangemort fidèle et obéissant, et on se demanda si cela avait été réellement le but, en tout premier lieu.

Il dévoila une avidité et une curiosité sans limites à tout ce qui était magique ou touchait à la magie, mais jura, fait grandement surprenant et plus ou moins incompréhensible, ne s'être jamais servi d'une baguette magique de sa vie. Ses yeux s'éclairaient littéralement lorsqu'il était question de magie, et son visage devenait alors celui d'un jeune garçon heureux et émerveillé, même après tant d'années, de découvrir toujours plus de choses sur le monde de la magie.

Il se révéla néanmoins bourré de préjugés. Sur les Moldus, qu'il avait côtoyés un certain temps, sur les Nés-Moldus, dont il avait seulement entendu parler, sur les Cracmols, les Traîtres à leur sang, les Sang-Pur, les politiciens du Ministère et les Gobelins de Gringotts, les professeurs de Poudlard et les Langues de Plomb, l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore. À l'entendre, toute la société sorcière devait être remodelée, car elle courait à sa perte. Il s'avéra difficile de lui faire changer d'avis, car il se montrait catégorique et ferme dès qu'on essayait de lui faire voir les choses sous un angle neuf. Cet état de fait démontrait une confiance aveugle en son ancien mentor et ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, et cela inquiéta plus d'une personne.

Tous ces préjugés le rendaient extrêmement méfiant, vis-à-vis de tout et de tous. Il posait sur le monde qui l'entourait un regard sceptique et suspicieux, et il n'accorda sa confiance à personne. Pas aux membres de l'Ordre, pour qui il avait un certain mépris teinté d'une indifférence glacée, et certainement pas en leur leader, qu'il regardait constamment avec suspicion et colère. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, si Harry était un garçon bien élevé, épanoui, cultivé et pas maltraité pour un sou, il avait eu droit à des discours et des mises en garde bien précises.

En bref, Dumbledore retrouva chez le jeune Harry tout ce qu'il avait un jour connu chez le jeune Tom Jedusor, avec en plus les préjugés et les idées actuels de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il retrouva Harry Potter, quatre ans après sa disparition, il trouva un garçon poli et attachant, au sourire angélique et à l'air innocent, intelligent et méfiant, émerveillé par le monde de la magie, et extrêmement reconnaissant et admiratif envers celui qui l'avait accueilli et en parti élevé et à qui il ressemblait, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Dumbledore en fut si effrayé et si offusqué qu'il se garda bien d'en faire part à qui que ce soit.

.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Harry souriait doucement, d'un sourire un peu crispé trahissant toute la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement, tandis que son sourire se crispait sur ses lèvres. Il n'atteignait pas ses yeux d'un vert prononcé, et n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son expression froide et détachée, ce que son entourage tentait d'ignorer en affichant un sourire de circonstance. L'ambiance dans la salle à manger était des plus étranges, entre tentatives forcées de réjouissance pour célébrer dignement une fête d'anniversaire, et hypocrisie que l'on tentait d'ignorer du mieux que l'on pouvait.

Harry, lui, était bien incapable de faire semblant, et encore moins de se forcer à paraître heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher le fait évident qu'il aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs, à cet instant, même si l'attention le touchait quelque peu, lui qui n'avait jamais eu droit à une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Tous le savaient, évidemment, mais on faisait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, le fait que ce garçon de dix ans n'ait qu'une seule envie : celle de se réfugier dans les capes d'un tueur en série un brin psychopathe.

Sans un mot, et un peu mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards fixés sur lui, il souffla les dix bougies qui ornaient l'énorme gâteau au chocolat. Les applaudissements nourris qui suivirent l'exaspérèrent quelque peu et il tenta de les ignorer. Il observa avec fascination les dix bougies qui s'envolaient et retournaient d'elles-mêmes dans la cuisine avant que son attention ne soit appelée ailleurs.

— Voilà pour toi, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Harry sourit à nouveau et s'empara du paquet qu'on lui tendait.

— Merci, Madame Weasley, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance en déchirant le papier cadeau.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il recevait un cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais il se garda bien de le dire à haute voix. Voldemort lui avait bien offert des livres, quelquefois, mais ça n'avait jamais été à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

— J'espère qu'il t'ira bien, dit-elle en observant Harry qui fixait d'un air impassible le pull en laine cousu main. J'ai choisi le vert, car je pensais que ça mettrait tes yeux en valeur.

Harry approuva sans un mot. Un gros "H" était cousu au niveau de la poitrine, et il se demanda vaguement si elle avait peur qu'il oublie son prénom. Sans l'essayer, il le reposa sur la table à côté de lui et tira à lui l'assiette sur laquelle était posée une généreuse part de gâteau. Il était délicieux, comme tout ce que Madame Weasley cuisinait et le silence, gêné et crispé, qui s'installa dans la pièce lors de la dégustation en disait long.

Le silence régnait rarement au Terrier. Les Weasley, nombreux et agités, ne savaient interagir qu'avec des cris et dans un vacarme incessant. Harry avait dû apprendre à vivre avec un brouhaha constant qui l'avait beaucoup importuné, les premières semaines. Après le silence profond et imperturbable qui régnait constamment au manoir, et qu'il n'avait, pourtant, jamais apprécié, tout ce bruit, cette effervescence et cette agitation l'avaient énormément dérangé.

Il avait vite pris l'habitude de s'isoler au fond du jardin, derrière la cabane à balais, et pouvait ici passer des heures dans un silence tranquille, à seulement réfléchir et penser. Dans ces moments-là, il détestait être dérangé, et avait conscience de l'air embarrassé de Madame Weasley ou Monsieur Weasley quand l'un ou l'autre venaient le trouver et qu'ils devaient subir son regard assassin.

Harry se savait surveillé, et c'était l'une des choses qu'il haïssait le plus dans sa nouvelle vie. C'était, pour lui, un fait totalement nouveau et inédit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait jamais surveillé. Il lui avait toujours laissé une liberté totale et infinie, et Harry pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Par manque d'intérêt, manque de temps ou confiance aveugle, il n'avait jamais demandé à Harry ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre et le jeune garçon ne s'en était jamais plaint. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas non plus connu cela, évidemment, eux qui avaient passé tout leur temps à l'éviter et l'ignorer. Harry s'était régulièrement demandé s'ils avaient remarqué sa disparition, quatre ans plus tôt.

Mais ce qu'il regrettait le plus, en dehors de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de leurs longues et passionnantes conversations, c'était les livres. Il n'y en avait guère beaucoup, ici. Entre les nouvelles enfantines sans grand intérêt mais qu'il avait néanmoins dévorées, les magazines féminins de Madame Weasley et les magazines moldus de Monsieur Weasley, la curiosité insatiable de Harry sur la magie était mise à mal. Il en était extrêmement frustré, particulièrement car, entre l'absence du Maître et celle de livres, son apprentissage de la magie en était freiné et il haïssait le fait de ne plus pouvoir s'instruire sur ce monde. C'était, pour lui, une aberration sans limite. Il avait l'impression terrible, malgré le fait d'habiter dans une maison remplie de sorciers, d'être coupé du monde de la magie, de ne plus avoir le droit d'apprendre, et, pire, que c'était intentionnel. Comme s'il en savait déjà trop, et que c'était vu comme un danger par ses nouveaux tuteurs.

— Nous devons absolument nous organiser pour notre sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'exclama soudainement Madame Weasley, brisant enfin le silence de plus en plus pesant. La rentrée approche à grands pas, et les jumeaux ont impérativement besoin de nouvelles robes.

Monsieur Weasley releva la tête de sa part de gâteau et jeta à sa femme un regard ennuyé. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air songeur.

— Et il me faut de nouveaux ingrédients de potion, ajouta Perçy en bombant le torse.

Harry écoutait distraitement, comme toujours. Il ne se sentait guère impliqué dans cette vie de famille et écoutait leurs conversations d'un air détaché proche de l'indifférence. Tous leurs petits soucis du quotidien, leurs petits moments de bonheur et de convivialité, leurs disputes, il regardait tout d'un œil désinvolte, sans s'en sentir concerné le moins du monde. Il n'appartenait pas à cette famille, n'avait pas choisi d'atterrir, par il ne savait quel coup du sort, chez eux, et, si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait affirmé sans sourciller préférer être resté auprès de Voldemort.

Pourtant, ce que voulait Harry le plus au monde, sur cette terre, c'était une famille, une vraie, à laquelle il puisse appartenir légitimement. Il aurait pu se réjouir de cette vie de famille qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'il n'espérait plus, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait de pensées que pour Voldemort, et se complaisait dans son chagrin et son regret, n'essayant pas de profiter de cette nouvelle chance. Voldemort, ces dernières années, et malgré cette barrière qu'il avait instaurée entre eux, avait fait office de famille à ses yeux, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait lui-même jamais eu conscience.

— Il faudra organiser ça avec Dumbledore, affirma Monsieur Weasley.

Madame Weasley approuva d'un air entendu. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Sa présence posait quelques problèmes, de toute évidence. Il n'était évidemment pas question de l'amener dans un lieu public, où il pourrait s'enfuir à la moindre inattention.

— Est-ce que je pourrai avoir des livres ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, pris d'une intuition soudaine.

— Des livres ? Des livres de quoi ? demanda Madame Weasley en souriant doucement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je m'intéresse à tout, dit-il. Mais il manque cruellement de lecture _enrichissante_, ici.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dans ce cas, Harry, répondit poliment Madame Weasley.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari, qui haussa les épaules. Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient d'une grande gentillesse, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Ils étaient tous les deux très attentionnés avec lui, et n'avaient de cesse de lui demander si tout allait pour lui, s'il ne manquait de rien. En vrai, Harry n'avait rien à leur reprocher. Ils l'avaient tous les deux accueillis sans broncher, malgré leurs sept enfants déjà à charge, donc cinq encore à la maison, malgré leurs difficultés financières. En quelques mois, ils l'avaient mieux traité que les Dursley en cinq ans.

Harry les trouvait sympathiques, et il n'avait rien à leur reprocher, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à les apprécier. Il n'était pas à sa place dans cette maison et il n'avait jamais demandé à habiter ici, avec eux. Tous deux refusaient catégoriquement de le laisser partir ou de le ramener auprès de Voldemort et Harry, qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, leur en voulait pour cela.

— On va faire une partie de Quidditch après ? demanda soudain Ron en relevant la tête de son gâteau.

— Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ronald, le réprimanda aussitôt sa mère.

Le jeune garçon esquissa une grimace et avala précipitamment. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry qui hocha doucement de la tête. Jouer au Quidditch, réellement, avec des équipes et un vrai Souaffle était totalement inédit pour lui. Cela avait néanmoins perdu de sa valeur maintenant qu'il était privé de son balai de course haut de gamme offert par Lucius Malfoy et qu'il devait se contenter d'un faible Comète.

— On joue ensemble, affirma Ron, soudain enthousiaste. Avec Perçy. Contre Fred, George et Ginny.

.

— Bien joué, Harry ! s'exclama Ron en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. 60 à 40 !

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains, tandis que Ginny partait récupérer le Souaffle, égaré dans les hautes herbes du champ. Le soleil tapait fort en cette après midi de juillet, et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Harry avait enlevé son tee shirt qui avait fini par lui coller désagréablement à la peau, et les mèches humides de ses cheveux collaient à son front. Il portait un simple pantalon moldu, de seconde main, ainsi que des baskets élimées.

— On va les mater ! s'exclama Ron, enthousiaste. Et en plus, on a Percy, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Le plus âgé des fils Weasley présent poussa une exclamation indignée que tous ignorèrent. Harry souriait. Le Quidditch avait toujours eu le don de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, et les parties endiablées qu'il jouait régulièrement avec les enfants Weasley lui remontaient toujours le moral. Ils jouaient tous avec acharnement, sans avoir peur de se heurter les uns les autres ou de se salir, et Harry aimait cette liberté et cette ivresse qu'on lui avait toujours interdit au manoir, lorsqu'il devait constamment afficher une image propre et nette d'enfant calme et bien élevé. Ici, il pouvait se comporter en enfant, crier, hurler même, rire et se chamailler sans culpabiliser de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes des adultes.

En un sens, il était plus libre ici qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Libre d'être lui-même, tout simplement. Ici, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants, pas de masques ou d'impassibilité. On ne cachait pas ses émotions, on les affichait librement et sans complexe, à la vue de tous. On ne mentait pas, il n'y avait entre les membres de la famille ni secrets, ni dissimulation, ni mystère. Les portes de toute la maison étaient grandes ouvertes, car il n'y avait rien à cacher. On lisait les gens grâce aux expressions qu'ils laissaient paraître, et montrer sa joie, sa peine, son doute, son enthousiasme n'était jamais vu comme une faiblesse.

Harry, qui avait cru un temps que tous les sorciers étaient les mêmes, de sombres et mystérieux individus qui se dissimulaient sous d'amples capes noires, découvrait qu'en réalité ils étaient tous différents, autant que les Moldus pouvaient l'être entre eux. Il n'avait trouvé, entre Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malfoy, aucun point commun d'aucune sorte, et il imaginait sans peine le fossé qui devait séparer leurs enfants respectifs.

Harry respectait et admirait Lucius Malfoy, mais tout l'amour, l'affection et l'attention que témoignait Arthur Weasley pour ses enfants le touchait énormément. Il voyait mal le sombre Mangemort agir de la sorte avec son fils unique, même si, encore une fois, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

— Il est heureux parce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à gagner avant que t'arrives, affirma l'un des jumeaux d'un air mesquin.

— La ferme ! s'exclama Ron.

Il fit mine de lancer la batte qu'il tenait en direction de son frère. Les jumeaux ricanèrent de concert, et Harry s'enfuit à toute vitesse sur son balai lorsque Fred, ou George, pour ce qu'il en savait, fit mine de lui foncer dessus. Son Comète fendit laborieusement l'air, et il partit faire le tour de l'immense arbre qui se dressait au centre du pré, un peu euphorique.

— Harry !

Harry tourna la tête. Madame Weasley se tenait à quelques mètres de là, et elle lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Harry bifurqua et revint dans sa direction. Il se posa tout en douceur auprès d'elle, l'air un peu agacé d'être interrompu dans sa partie.

— Albus Dumbledore est ici. Il est venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il baissa le regard sur ses chaussures et commença à creuser la terre asséchée, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Les visites d'Albus Dumbledore étaient rarement une bonne nouvelle, aux yeux de Harry. Le vieil homme avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, un peu à la manière de Voldemort, mais à la fois tellement différemment. Il y avait certains traits chez Dumbledore qui lui rappelaient l'aura charismatique et puissante de Voldemort, pourtant, tous les deux étaient tellement différents que Harry se demandait comment il pouvait en venir à les comparer.

— Dites-lui merci de ma part, dit-il sèchement en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

— Je pense qu'il aimerait que tu le lui dises en personne, Harry, le rappela précipitamment Madame Weasley en lui faisait un sourire indulgent.

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction en un geste à la fois doux et autoritaire, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre. La mort dans l'âme, il jeta son balai sur son épaule dénudée et lui emboîta le pas.

.

.

A suivre !

Quelles sont vos impressions, à chaud ? :) Pas trop déçus par cette longue ellipse ? Pas trop chamboulés par ce déracinement ? Pas trop choqués ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Dumbledore à la découverte de Harry ? C'est plutôt radical, non ? Mais nécessaire ? Vous lui en voulez de l'avoir arraché à Voldemort ? Vous le détestez, ou vous pensez qu'il a bien fait ?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Harry maintenant ? :) J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :)

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! ;)

Natom, 11/07/15


	16. Chapter 16

.

Chapitre 15

L'éducation coûte cher, mais il en va de même pour l'ignorance.

.

_31 juillet 1990_

.

Chaque fois qu'Albus Dumbledore posait son regard sur le jeune garçon qu'était devenu Harry Potter, il était invariablement envahi par un profond sentiment de perplexité.

Harry, dont le regard froid et suspicieux se posait sur lui avec méfiance, lui renvoyait constamment une expression impassible longuement travaillée, et Dumbledore avait le plus grand mal à lire au travers. Quand il en allait du jeune garçon et de ses quatre années d'absence mystérieuse, il en était donc réduit à faire des supputations, à son plus grand agacement. De par son impassibilité à toute épreuve, son renfermement et son mutisme plus ou moins prononcé selon son humeur, le garçon était hautement difficile à cerner, et Dumbledore avait le plus grand mal à deviner ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. Tout ceci ne lui facilitait guère la tâche et il lui semblait que, malgré ses efforts, Harry Potter demeurait un mystère à part entière, qu'il n'était pas, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, près de résoudre.

Il avait commis une grande erreur, quelques années auparavant, en ne surveillant pas de plus près l'enfant lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à Privet Drive et, dès l'instant où il avait appris sa disparition, il avait compris qu'il paierait cher cette erreur, un jour ou l'autre, de quelque manière que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait retrouvé, par le plus grand des miracles, un Harry vivant et en bonne santé, il était temps de voir à quel point son erreur était grave, et tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui coûter.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry s'avancer vers lui, le teint halé et la démarche énergique, son balai sur l'épaule, Dumbledore sourit. Il y avait des miracles qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais il était heureux qu'ils aient eu lieu.

Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte que Harry était un jeune garçon plein de vitalité et en excellente santé physique et mentale, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas pu se résoudre à y croire. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses semaines d'examens poussés, de tests psychologiques et physiques pour qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Harry n'avait subi aucunes maltraitances et était, contre toute attente, en excellente forme.

C'était un fait qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et, quand il avait fini par l'assimiler totalement, il avait d'abord eu peur. Qu'avait eu Tom derrière la tête pour enlever son ennemi mortel à un âge encore vulnérable, mais en se contentant de le garder vivant et en bonne santé durant toutes ces années ? Pire, en l'éduquant, plutôt convenablement, si on en jugeait par l'attitude du jeune Harry en société. Les semaines passant, et alors qu'il faisait doucement connaissance avec le caractère du jeune garçon, Dumbledore avait commencé à obtenir certaines réponses à ses questions, mais le mystère demeurait néanmoins entier. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre un jour pleinement ce qui avait poussé Tom à faire une telle chose, mais au contact de Harry, qui était un enfant tout à fait convenable malgré une certaine froideur et une méfiance hors norme, il lui semblait qu'il commençait à comprendre certains tenants et aboutissants de toute cette étrange histoire.

Il était certain, pour commencer, que Harry, du haut de ses dix ans, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas conscience que Voldemort était considéré, ici, comme un ennemi dangereux qu'on s'efforçait de combattre. Il ne voyait Voldemort ni comme un ennemi, ni comme un meurtrier, ni comme son kidnappeur. Il n'avait absolument pas conscience que l'Ordre avait été désespérément à sa recherche depuis des années, et qu'elle avait cherché à l'enlever de son emprise en le kidnappant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs lui-même aucune idée de pourquoi on l'avait arraché à lui. Il était totalement inconscient du fait que Voldemort était vu par la majorité de la population magique comme un mage noir fou et dangereux, et le considérait avec un respect et une dévotion qui aurait choqué l'ensemble de cette même population si elle avait été au courant.

Dumbledore se demandait bien comment Voldemort avait réussi l'exploit de garder Harry aveugle à toutes ses activités alors que le jeune garçon vivait dans son manoir au quotidien, et plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait comment Harry avait pu rester autant inconscient de tout cela pendant si longtemps. N'importe qui se trouvant confronté à Voldemort voyait directement combien cet homme était mauvais et dangereux et il lui semblait aberrent que Harry ne s'en soit pas aperçu, surtout en grandissant. Il était, à ses yeux, totalement impensable d'envisager que Harry ait pu garder une certaine innocence tout en grandissant au côté du mage noir.

Néanmoins, après des heures intenses de réflexion, Dumbledore avait trouvé une réponse satisfaisante à cette question : il semblait qu'Harry avait pour Voldemort une telle admiration, une telle fascination et un tel respect qu'il en avait totalement, inconsciemment ou pas, occulté tout ce qui pouvait le faire baisser dans son estime.

Il était évident que Harry ressentait envers Voldemort une dévotion certaine et infinie. Il avait pour lui un respect immense qui se trahissait dès que Harry parlait du mage noir, en employant toujours un vocabulaire extrêmement élogieux et respectueux. Et Dumbledore avait fini par le comprendre en écoutant Harry parler, cette dévotion sans limite venait du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été celui qui lui avait avoué la Grande Vérité, sur le monde des sorciers auquel Harry appartenait. Cela avait été intelligent, de la part de Tom. Il s'était mis de suite le jeune garçon perdu et rejeté qu'était Harry à l'époque dans la poche, et s'était par là même assuré qu'il garde une certaine rancœur envers ceux qui l'avaient gardé dans l'ignorance, dont lui-même, Dumbledore, était en tête de liste.

Cela n'avait certainement pas été difficile. Un sorcier étant élevé par des moldus dans l'ignorance totale de ses pouvoirs remarquait forcément les choses étranges qui se produisaient à certains moments précis. Harry, comme la plupart des jeunes sorciers grandissant dans le monde moldu, avait dû connaître le rejet, la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres enfants, il avait dû sentir sa différence. À l'âge de six ans, alors qu'il était influençable et qu'il cherchait désespérément à comprendre pourquoi il était si différent, Voldemort lui avait servi la réponse à toutes ses questions sur un plateau d'argent. Non seulement Harry, à six ans, avait accepté cela comme une évidence, mais il n'avait probablement pas une seconde pensé que tout ceci puisse être un énorme mensonge. Tous les enfants croient aux contes de fée, à cet âge-là et Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il s'était probablement moins posé de questions que s'il avait eu onze ans, et qu'il avait été plus rationnel et plus enclin à se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'un inconnu pouvait lui raconter. Toutes ces révélations lui étaient apparues comme une évidence-même, et la réponse à tous ses problèmes, et il n'avait donc pas pensé une seule seconde à rejeter Voldemort.

Harry gardait pour cela une reconnaissance immense envers Voldemort, et Dumbledore doutait pouvoir un jour la faire disparaître. Il n'y avait rien de plus fort que le lien qui unissait un jeune né-moldu, ou un sorcier ignorant son ascendance, comme ça avait été le cas pour Harry, à la personne qui l'avait emmené à découvrir le monde des sorciers, Dumbledore était bien placé pour le savoir. C'était un lien fort, plein de reconnaissance et d'admiration et Harry resterait certainement lié à Voldemort éternellement. Il verrait toujours en lui celui qui lui avait introduit ce monde merveilleux, celui qui l'avait arraché à sa vie misérable chez les Moldus et en cela, Tom avait parfaitement manipulé le jeune garçon.

Ce qui était encore plus problématique, c'était bien entendu le fait que Voldemort ne s'était pas contenté d'avouer la vérité à Harry. Non, il la lui avait faite _découvrir_. Il lui avait appris tout ce que Harry connaissait aujourd'hui du monde des sorciers. Il lui avait montré la magie. Il lui en avait parlé pendant des heures entières. Harry n'avait pratiquement rien vu du monde des sorciers, pourtant il en connaissait toutes les institutions, tout le fonctionnement, toutes les failles. Là où lui se contentait d'annoncer aux jeunes nés-moldus qu'ils étaient des sorciers avant de les envoyer à Poudlard pour faire leur éducation, Voldemort avait lui-même fait l'éducation de Harry, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître la dévotion du jeune garçon.

Dumbledore, malgré tous ses efforts et ses longues heures de réflexion, n'arrivait pas à comprendre la relation qui pouvait unir les deux personnages. Il était évident que Harry avait pour Tom une admiration, un respect sans limite, peut-être même une certaine affection. Voldemort avait après tout été le premier adulte à lui avoir donné de l'intérêt, à avoir pris soin de lui, à lui avoir donné les clés pour devenir un adulte indépendant et cultivé parce qu'il se souciait de lui et de son avenir. Néanmoins, Dumbledore était également certain que le jeune garçon craignait le Maître. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux quand il parlait de lui.

Si Voldemort, et c'était un fait avéré, n'avait jamais maltraité Harry, Dumbledore se demandait bien comment il avait amené Harry à le craindre ainsi. Il en était alors venu à se faire la réflexion que, probablement, Harry en savait plus sur le Maître qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Dumbledore avait d'abord logiquement pensé que Harry ignorait tout des activités douteuses de Voldemort. Si le Maître cherchait à rester dans les bonnes grâces du jeune garçon, il se devait de lui cacher tout ce qui faisait de lui le monstre qu'il était. Mais dans ce cas, Harry n'aurait eu aucune raison de le craindre. Si Harry, en revanche, était au courant, cela était une bonne explication à ce respect mêlé de crainte qu'il avait pour le Maître, un peu à l'image de ses Mangemorts.

Ce qui avait amené Dumbledore, quelques jours auparavant, à se faire une étrange réflexion : se pouvait-il qu'il ait sous-estimé les connaissances de Harry au sujet de Voldemort, de son armée, et de ses plans à venir ? Harry pouvait-il être une source d'informations inestimable, à portée de main, qui lui permettrait de gagner cette guerre qui se préparait dans l'ombre ?

En récupérant le jeune garçon aux mains de l'ennemi, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire de Harry une arme. Le garçon était déjà bien trop impliqué, contre son gré. Et son souci principal avait été son horreur d'apprendre que Harry avait passé toutes ces années aux mains du mage noir, qui l'avait certainement modelé comme bon lui avait semblé, à un âge où un enfant est si influençable. Mais si Harry connaissait certaines choses au sujet du Maître qui pourraient les aider, il n'y avait pas de mal à demander.

Restait à savoir si le garçon, en plus de ce respect immense, de cette admiration et cette reconnaissance sans limite, de cette affection certaine, ressentait également une certaine loyauté envers le Maître.

Dumbledore ne savait pas assez ce qui unissait les deux pour pouvoir répondre à cette question, et il ne comprenait pas suffisamment leur relation pour en tirer lui-même des conclusions. Car, s'il avait plus ou moins démêlé les sentiments de Harry envers Voldemort, il restait encore un point, et non des moindres, à éclaircir. Si Harry ressentait envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres un respect, une admiration et une reconnaissance immenses, qu'en était-il, du côté de Voldemort ?

À cela, Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée. Harry était l'ennemi mortel du Maître. Ce dernier connaissait, en partie, la Prophétie qui les désignait comme tel et qui affirmait clairement que Harry serait celui qui le tuerait. Il avait tué ses parents, et Harry avait été celui qui l'avait vaincu. Si Voldemort haïssait le jeune garçon comme ça devait être logiquement le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à l'accueillir chez lui, à le supporter et à faire son éducation, pendant toutes ses années, sans jamais broncher ou laisser sa haine prendre le dessus ? Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait Tom plutôt impulsif et enclin à céder à sa colère et sa rage et devait admettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait preuve d'un contrôle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Se pouvait-il, au-delà de tout cela, qu'il se soit pris _d'affection_ pour Harry ? Dumbledore en doutait fortement.

De leur relation, il y avait un point qui laissait Dumbledore hautement perplexe. En récupérant Harry des mains de Voldemort, il avait eu la crainte de trouver un parfait futur Mangemort, élevé et modelé par Voldemort lui-même. Harry n'avait cependant rien d'un pantin. Certes, il possédait certains clichés propres à Voldemort, notamment sur la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus, sur l'infériorité des nés-moldus. Mais il n'était pas endoctriné comme Dumbledore l'avait craint. Il gardait une liberté, un libre arbitre et une indépendance qui avait pris Dumbledore totalement de cours. Que cherchait à faire Voldemort ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait de Harry son arme en en faisait un parfait Mangemort ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de son influence et de son emprise sur le jeune garçon pour le manipuler comme bon lui semblait ? Dumbledore n'en avait aucune idée. Harry gardait sa personnalité propre, ce qui était en soit un grand soulagement. Il détestait la torture et le meurtre, il adorait jouer au Quidditch, il s'intéressait à toutes sortes de sujet, pas qu'à la magie noire, il respectait les adultes, quel que soit leur statut de sang. Dumbledore ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait cherché à faire Tom sur le jeune garçon. Soit il n'avait pas réussi à soumettre Harry à son bon vouloir et à lui imposer sa propre vision des choses, soit il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le faire, et dans ce cas, Dumbledore était perdu.

.

Harry suivit madame Weasley jusqu'au jardin du Terrier, dont les hautes herbes avaient bruni sous ces longues journées d'été. Des gnomes profitaient ici et là du soleil, et Harry les observait avec un air à la fois dégoûté et amusé se chamailler entre eux et s'écarter précipitamment à l'approche de madame Weasley. Les massifs débordaient de plantes et de fleurs multicolores et des insectes bourdonnaient tout autour avec empressement. Harry aimait le caractère sauvage et convivial de ce jardin qui lui rappelait les longues promenades qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à travers les bois et les prairies autour de Little Angleton.

Monsieur Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore étaient attablés sous un haut et vieux pommier, qui projetait son ombre tout autour de lui. Les deux hommes discutaient avec sérieux de part et d'autre de la table en bois cabossée, non loin d'une grande mare verte remplie de grenouilles. Dumbledore, assis droit sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées, approuvait doucement de la tête, le regard posé sur Harry qui approchait timidement.

Ses yeux bleus étaient si intenses que Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers lui jusque dans son âme, et cette sensation lui rappelait avec nostalgie son ancien mentor, qui avait eu la même capacité sur lui. Il possédait une longue barbe grise et des lunettes en demi lune qui glissaient sur son nez aquilin. Ses robes de sorcier, longues et amples, étaient au mieux fantaisistes, au pire immondes, et Harry, habitué à la sobriété et la noirceur des robes du Maître et de ses Mangemorts, se surprenait à rester longuement contemplatif face à un tel accoutrement.

En bref, Dumbledore était l'image parfaite du grand-père extravagant et attentionné qu'Harry avait parfois imaginé, quand il rêvait de ce qu'aurait pu être sa famille. Son expression était constamment ouverte et avenante, et il souriait toujours d'un sourire doux et engageant qui, souvent, horripilait Harry.

La plupart du temps, le jeune garçon se sentait totalement désemparé en sa présence, seul et démuni. Il ne pouvait échapper à son regard perçant et ses questions curieuses et avait l'impression que le vieil homme savait beaucoup trop de choses sur sa personne. Il n'était pas méchant, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se mettre à l'aise en sa présence.

En quelque sorte, il lui rappelait Voldemort. Il avait la même prestance inquiétante, la même aura de pouvoir qui tournoyait autour de lui, comme si sa magie à lui était palpable, qu'il suffisait de tendre la main pour la toucher du doigt. Il possédait ce même charisme qui permettait à Voldemort de se faire obéir et respecter de ses Mangemorts sans effort particulier. Néanmoins, là où le Maître portait constamment autour de lui une certaine froideur, un côté sombre et mystérieux effrayant qui, dès le premier coup d'œil, permettait à un étranger de savoir qu'il n'était guère un homme fréquentable, Dumbledore, lui, était l'archétype même du vieil homme ouvert et profondément bon. Et c'était ce qui rendait Harry aussi méfiant. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui soit juste profondément bon, et il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible. Toute cette bonté, cette générosité, cette bonne humeur constante cachaient forcément quelque chose et Harry se méfiait grandement de ce qu'il y avait derrière ce sourire avenant et ces yeux rieurs.

C'est un regard méfiant qu'il posa donc sur Dumbledore, cette après-midi-là. Le vieil homme lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant, et Harry se demanda s'il était réellement heureux de le voir ou si ce n'était qu'hypocrisie.

— Bonjour, Harry, salua poliment Dumbledore en souriant paisiblement. Et heureux anniversaire, mon garçon. Je suis ravi que tu sois parmi nous pour le fêter.

Harry ne souriait pas. Il resta debout devant la table, méfiant, malgré la main de madame Weasley posée sur son épaule dénudée qui l'enjoignait à s'asseoir. Le professeur Dumbledore et monsieur Weasley lui lançaient des sourires engageants auxquels il restait totalement insensible.

— Bonjour, dit-il poliment en tentant d'esquisser un sourire crispé. Vous êtes venu m'annoncer que je pourrai bientôt rentrer chez moi ? demanda-t-il d'emblée, plein d'espoir.

Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence. Il lissa sa robe bleue nuit d'un air dégagé, son regard ne quittant pas Harry.

— Assieds-toi-toi, Harry, je t'en prie, dit-il en désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face.

Harry ne bougea pas. L'air méfiant, il posait sur Dumbledore un regard froid et suspicieux qui ne semblait pas interpeller le vieil homme.

— Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler, affirma le jeune garçon en relevant le menton. Je veux juste savoir si je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Dumbledore soupira imperceptiblement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à monsieur Weasley et, comme si les deux hommes pouvaient se comprendre sans se parler, le père de Ron se leva d'un bond. Il fit un signe de tête courtois à Dumbledore et, entraînant sa femme, tous deux disparurent rapidement dans leur maison. Harry ne broncha pas.

— Non, tu ne retournes, et ne retourneras pas au manoir, Harry. C'est ici, chez toi, désormais.

.

.

A suivre !

Petit chapitre de transition avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :) J'espère que Dumbledore ne vous agace pas trop, il n'est pas malintentionné, il faut le comprendre, le pauvre ! xD

Merci aux guests ! **Daidaiiro30, Aventurine-san, K.S ( près de 3 mois il me semble, il faut suivre les dates xD ), Bellasidious, Sélènè, Guest !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

Natom, 18/07/15


	17. Chapter 17

Salut ! ;)

Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, comme tous les samedis ! Comme promis, petite conversation tout en sagesse avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'a pas fini de décevoir et d'agacer Harry. Et l'inverse est vrai aussi, évidemment ! Bref, ils vont s'insupporter mutuellement. A vous de juger.

**J'ai une annonce à faire**, avant que vous vous lanciez dans la lecture ! Et vous risquez de ne pas l'aimer :

Je pars en vacances. En Thaïlande. Pendant un mois.

Voilà, tout est dit. Je ne pourrai pas poster samedi prochain. Ni celui d'après. Ni celui d'après. Ni celui d'après. Bref, pendant un mois quoi. Je vous promets de ne pas vous laisser sur un suspense de fou à la fin de ce chapitre, pour me faire pardonner :) Mais voilà, **la fic ne sera pas updater pendant le mois d'août.** Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le samedi 29 août. Ca paraît loin, pour moi aussi, mais ça va passer vite ! Le pire c'est que je ne pourrai même pas avancer dans l'écriture non plus ! :(

Merci à tous les guests pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, comme tous les samedis :) Ca me fait toujours très plaisir et il est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous répondre personnellement ! **Daidaiiro30, Elaelle, Aventurine-san, Guest** (la première fic qui me vient à l'esprit serait Crépuscule, d'Elbee. Juste géniale:),** K.S, adenoide, Bellasidious, Sélènè ! Merci à tous :)**

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Enjoy !**

.

.

Chapitre 16

Bien mal acquis ne profite _jamais_.

.

_31 juillet 1990_

_._

— _Non, tu ne retournes pas au Manoir, Harry. C'est ici, chez toi, désormais._

Harry resta cloué sur place face à cette affirmation claire et concise. La bouche entre-ouverte, il respirait à peine, tandis que toutes les implications cachées derrière cette simple phrase surgissaient dans son esprit. Il ne retournerait pas au manoir. Il ne reverrait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était, à ses yeux, quelque chose d'inconcevable, qu'il avait du mal à réaliser.

— Non, démentit-il aussitôt en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas ma maison, ici. Ce n'est pas ici que j'ai envie d'être, avec ces gens.

— Ne sont-ils pas gentils avec toi ?

Harry déposa précautionneusement le balai à ses pieds et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il fronçait les sourcils, l'air mortellement sérieux.

— Si, dit-il. Ils sont très gentils mais…

— T'ont-ils accueilli comme si tu étais leur propre fils, sans rien demander en retour? Ils te traitent comme si tu faisais partie de leur famille. N'as-tu jamais voulu avoir une famille ?

Harry soupira. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du vieux sorcier et se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide en face de lui. Dumbledore sourit doucement, et se pencha en avant pour lui servir un verre de jus de citrouille frais. Harry en but une longue gorgée rafraîchissante. Du plat de la main, il dégagea les mèches humides qui lui collaient le front, dévoilant sans en avoir conscience sa célèbre cicatrice. Dumbledore l'observa et, l'espace d'un court instant, son sourire se fana quelque peu.

— Ce n'est pas ma vraie famille, murmura Harry en faisait négligemment tournoyer son jus de citrouille au fond de son verre.

— Voldemort ne l'est pas non plus.

— Je sais, affirma Harry sans sourciller. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer chez les Dursley, dans ce cas ? Ce sont eux, ma vraie famille.

Harry ne tenta pas de dissimuler son air quelque peu angoissé rien qu'à l'idée d'envisager de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Dumbledore sourit d'un air rassurant.

— Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te forcerai pas à retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu iras à Poudlard dans un an, et tu peux rester ici, en attendant ce grand jour. J'ai l'impression que tu te plais au Terrier. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry fit la moue, se demandant s'il avait vraiment son mot à dire. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis avant de l'emmener loin de Voldemort, trois mois auparavant, et il doutait qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui, malgré les apparences.

Néanmoins, son regard vert semblait s'être illuminé à la mention de sa prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Un sourire timide éclaira son visage, et Dumbledore se rendit soudainement compte que Harry était un garçon heureux. _Voldemort_ l'avait rendu heureux.

Il en avait fait un garçon cultivé et épanoui, qui savait se réjouir des petits moments du quotidien et de la perspective de sa rentrée à l'école. Il l'avait laissé découvrir, jouer et aimer le Quidditch, que lui-même abhorrait. Il lui avait enseigné les lois et interdictions du monde magique, telles qu'elles étaient fixées par le Ministère de la Magie et que lui-même outrepassait outrageusement. Il avait répondu avec patience à chacune des questions avides que le jeune garçon avait pu poser sur toute une gamme de sujets variés, dont certains devaient profondément l'ennuyer. Dumbledore ne savait quoi penser. Il avait le plus grand mal à imaginer Tom en professeur attentif et patient, répondant sans broncher à la soif insatiable de connaissance de Harry, pourtant, il semblait que c'était ce qui s'était réellement passé.

— Je préfère retourner chez Voldemort, en attendant, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Ils sont tous très gentils ici, et ils prennent soin de moi, mais c'est avec lui que je veux être. Je suis habitué à vivre là-bas, et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'aller à Poudlard.

— Monsieur et madame Weasley peuvent t'aider dans ton apprentissage, tu sais ? Ce sont des sorciers très cultivés et ils seront plus que ravis de répondre à toutes tes questions. Quant à moi, je serai également ravi de t'acheter tout un tas de livres.

— Non, ça ne marche pas comme cela, affirma doucement Harry en faisant la moue.

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda Dumbledore en lui offrant un sourire avenant pour l'inciter à continuer.

Dumbledore souriait, mais Harry secoua la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il lui semblait difficile d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ce besoin insatiable qu'il avait de Voldemort et de son savoir infini. Il lui semblait primordial, il ne savait pour quelles raisons, que ce soit Voldemort qui lui enseigne ce qu'il savait, et personne d'autre. C'était de Sa bouche qu'il voulait apprendre de nouvelles choses, c'était de Son expérience qu'il voulait s'enrichir, de Sa magie qu'il voulait s'enivrer, Ses livres qu'il voulait lire. Il se l'expliquait difficilement à lui-même, et cela lui semblait encore plus ardu de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

À défaut de trouver les mots justes qui pourraient exprimer sa pensée, il demanda timidement :

— Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux, non ?

Dumbledore inclina doucement la tête. Il fixait le jeune garçon avec son intensité habituelle, mais Harry, absorbé dans la contemplation de son verre, en avait à peine conscience.

— Pourquoi préfères-tu être avec lui ? Que t'apporte-t-il de plus que cette famille aimante et attentionnée ?

Harry releva enfin la tête. Son regard vert croisa celui de Dumbledore et tous deux s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire. Harry finit par hausser nonchalamment les épaules et répondit d'un air détaché :

— Je n'en sais rien. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est ce que je ressens.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il attendait qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Il tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que Voldemort avait de plus que les Weasley. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était jamais réellement occupé de lui, comme le faisait madame Weasley, avec affection et prévenance. Pourtant, c'était avec lui qu'il avait envie d'être et, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, il en avait la certitude.

Il tourna son regard vers la mare verte dont les eaux stagnantes accueillaient grenouilles et libellules. Tout semblait si paisible que Harry se demanda comment un tel capharnaüm pouvait avoir lieu dans sa tête. Il avait conscience de Dumbledore qui l'observait attentivement d'un air songeur, et se perdit pendant de longues secondes dans la contemplation de l'eau verte et mousseuse, espérant échapper à cet examen poussé.

Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez, fixant le jeune garçon en face de lui de son regard intense. Il souriait toujours doucement, et ce fait commençait à agacer Harry. Il avait appris à apprécier et savourer chaque sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, justement parce qu'ils étaient si rares. Le sourire permanent de Dumbledore était proprement agaçant. Il n'avait aucune valeur.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, affirma-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il y a énormément de choses que je ne comprends pas non plus, ces derniers temps, Harry.

Harry se détourna de la mare pour refaire face à Dumbledore. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle et lui dit d'un ton avenant :

— Mais je t'en prie, commence.

Harry hésita brièvement, puis demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir rester auprès de Voldemort ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je retourne chez lui ? Il n'est peut-être pas très attentionné ou prévenant, mais il a pris soin de moi, pendant toutes ces années.

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Son sourire affable était toujours en place, mais Harry distinguait dans ses yeux bleus quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple joie affichée. Il but une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre, et Harry le fixa attentivement, se demandant ce qu'il dissimulait derrière ce sourire inébranlable.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Harry, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu prennes conscience de quelque chose d'important : Voldemort n'a pas pris soin de toi. Il t'a accueilli chez lui, rien de plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se resservit un verre de jus de citrouille, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le professeur Dumbledore.

— Molly prend soin de ses enfants. Elle est présente pour eux à chaque heure de la journée et de la nuit, elle répond à chacun de leurs besoins. Elle est là même quand ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle, et elle sera là peu importe ce qui arrive, jusqu'au bout. Elle les aime et le leur montre chaque jour et fera tout pour eux, qu'ils le demandent ou pas.

— Voldemort n'est pas ma mère.

— Non. Mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il a pris soin de toi, car ce n'est pas vrai.

— Vous n'en savez rien, affirma Harry en relevant le menton, défiant.

Dumbledore inclina doucement la tête, en signe d'assentiment, Harry l'espéra. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, fixant Harry sans ciller, avant de reprendre :

— Ai-je tord, pourtant ?

Harry détourna le regard.

— Tu avais besoin d'amour et d'attention, mais Voldemort ne t'a donné ni l'un ni l'autre. Et il a comblé ce vide en t'introduisant dans le monde sorcier. Il t'a appris tout ce que tu voulais savoir, et je comprends tout à fait que tu ressentes pour lui une telle reconnaissance. Néanmoins, il faut que tu saches que tout le monde aurait fait de même pour toi. Arthur et Molly auraient répondu à chacune de tes questions, je t'aurais enseigné tout ce que je sais.

— Il s'est occupé de moi bien mieux que ne l'ont fait les Dursley.

— Encore une fois, il ne s'est pas occupé de toi. Peux-tu comparer la façon dont Arthur s'occupe de ses fils avec la façon dont Voldemort s'est occupé de toi ?

Harry fronçait les sourcils avec insistance. Il ne saisissait pas ce que cherchait à lui faire comprendre Dumbledore en discréditant Voldemort devant lui. Il avait toujours eu conscience que Voldemort était loin d'être un modèle et il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une figure paternelle. Il n'avait pas besoin que Dumbledore le lui rappelle.

— Ce n'est pas comparable. Voldemort n'est pas mon père non plus. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Harry avait élevé la voix sans en avoir conscience, désireux de mettre un terme à cette conversation qui commençait à l'agacer. Il n'appréciait guère qu'on rabaisse Voldemort devant lui. Le Maître resterait à ses yeux, et quoiqu'il arrive, la personne, et la seule, qui avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Il resterait celui qui l'avait introduit au monde sorcier, et pour cela, il aurait pour lui une reconnaissance éternelle.

— Peut-être plus maintenant, c'est vrai. Mais à l'âge de six ans, tu avais désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi. Voldemort, bien qu'il t'ait enseigné beaucoup de choses, c'est évident et je ne le conteste pas, n'a pas pris soin de toi comme tu le voulais.

Harry secoua la tête. C'était étrangement vrai, mais il ne voulait pas se l'entendre rappeler. Tentant de se donner un air nonchalant, il haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Dumbledore sourit doucement, pas dupe, et Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne m'a pas maltraité, lui. J'avais une chambre, une vraie et je mangeais à ma faim, chez lui. Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas y retourner, jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard ? Si c'est ce que moi, je veux, pourquoi vous vous y opposez ?

Dumbledore soupira. Il caressa doucement sa longue barbe argenté, fixant Harry sans ciller. Le jeune garçon le fixait, plein d'espoir, et il était difficile de ne pas répondre à ce regard lumineux. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Harry s'il venait à lui dire la vérité, ou à critiquer Voldemort devant lui. Harry le tenait en haute estime, c'était une évidence, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser net ce semblant d'entente qui se créait peu à peu entre eux.

— Le Terrier est plus adapté à un enfant, Harry. Tu es bien entouré, ici. Il est bon d'interagir avec des jeunes de ton âge, de temps en temps.

— Mais je le ferai quand je serai à Poudlard !

Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence, mais n'ajouta rien et Harry comprit, comme il l'avait pressenti, qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur et se plongea dans la contemplation de la mare.

— Je conçois que cela puisse te paraître injuste, Harry, et je l'accepte. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance, quand je te dis que tu es bien mieux au Terrier.

— La confiance, ça se mérite, lâcha Harry d'un ton sec.

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle. Harry lui faisait parfois étrangement penser au jeune Tom Jedusor, et il trouvait cela effrayant. Il était évident que le jeune garçon était imprégné des enseignements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les bons comme les mauvais. Tom Jedusor, de sa vie, n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne, et il avait inculqué à Harry cette valeur-là, ce que Dumbledore trouvait regrettable.

— J'espère la mériter un jour, dans ce cas, dit-il poliment en souriant.

Harry, comme bien souvent, resta totalement insensible à son air avenant. Il posa son verre frais contre sa tempe pour se rafraîchir, et demanda :

— Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de le voir, de temps en temps, même si je reste ici ?

Dumbledore eut du mal à garder son sourire en place. Avait-il déjà entendu pareilles horreurs dans sa longue vie ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il pensait avoir compris pourquoi Harry ressentait le besoin d'être auprès de Voldemort, il n'avait, après tout, rien à lui reprocher, bien au contraire, mais il lui semblait néanmoins totalement inconcevable qu'un enfant veuille être auprès de Voldemort, en toute connaissance de cause.

Il remonta patiemment ses lunettes en demi lune sur son nez, réfléchissant intensément. Il se trouvait présentement dans une situation des plus précaires. Il lui fallait à tout prix gagner la confiance et la sympathie de Harry. Cet attachement qu'il avait pour Voldemort pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux et si, en plus, il n'entrait pas lui-même dans ses bonnes grâces, le jeune garçon pourrait lui tourner définitivement le dos.

Harry était promis à un grand avenir, mais il y avait également de nombreux facteurs qui pouvaient entraver son chemin vers la gloire. Pour la première fois, il se demanda quel serait l'avenir du monde sorcier si Harry venait à se tourner vers Voldemort.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Harry. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit et répété depuis ton arrivée au Terrier, Voldemort n'est pas une personne recommandable pour un enfant. Il possède beaucoup de travers, et je pense qu'il est mieux que tu te tiennes éloigné de lui.

Harry fit la moue, à nouveau. Son air un peu boudeur le faisait passer pour un enfant lambda, et le sourire franc de Dumbledore refit surface. Il aimait constater que Harry était toujours un jeune garçon immature et innocent, parfois. C'était rafraîchissant.

— Je sais bien, qu'il n'est pas recommandable, affirma Harry, comme il le faisait toujours pour se justifier. Mais j'ai déjà passé quatre ans avec lui et rien ne m'est arrivé, vous savez.

— Et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais il est plus sage que tu passes quelque temps ici, loin de son influence.

— Pourquoi ? s'exclama Harry en se redressant, rempli d'injustice. Qu'est-ce que ça change, maintenant, si je reste encore quelques mois de plus chez lui ?

Dumbledore soupira imperceptiblement. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Harry s'il venait à critiquer Voldemort devant lui et préférait s'en abstenir. Mettre Harry violemment face à la vérité ne ferait pas avancer les choses, bien au contraire. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le jeune garçon pour pouvoir anticiper ses réactions.

— Je le répète, Harry, je pense qu'il est sage que tu passes quelques mois loin de son influence, avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

_ Vous l'avez déjà dit, ça, répliqua Harry d'un ton mordant.

Il était clairement agacé, à présent. L'ombre avait tourné et son dos était maintenant exposé au soleil brûlant, le faisant transpirer. Il avança sa chaise plus près de la table pour y échapper, et se resservit du jus de citrouille. Il était moins frais que quelques minutes auparavant, mais il le but d'un trait.

— Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Ronald ?

— Si, il est gentil. Mais il n'est pas très…_vif_. Il ne sait parler que de Quidditch. J'aime bien le Quidditch, mais ce n'est pas le centre du monde !

Dumbledore rigola franchement face à l'air attristé du jeune garçon. Harry lui-même esquissa un sourire quelque peu embarrassé face à sa révélation.

— Percy est très cultivé, conseilla-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice. Tu devrais converser avec lui. Il en serait ravi.

Harry approuva, l'air impassible. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Dumbledore était heureux d'arriver à converser avec Harry sans qu'aucune tension ne vienne se glisser entre eux. Il était heureux de constater que le jeune garçon n'était pas totalement fermé, et qu'il acceptait que de nouvelles personnes viennent enrichir son cercle de connaissances. Harry était ouvert d'esprit, et c'était l'une des plus belles surprises que le jeune garçon lui avait faite.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrai le revoir ? demanda-t-il soudain, ramenant le vieux sorcier à la réalité.

Dumbledore soupira. Il remonta à nouveau ses lunettes le long de son nez, tentant d'ignorer le regard avide du jeune garçon posé sur lui. Il était difficile de constater combien Harry était plein d'espoir à l'idée de pouvoir retourner auprès de Voldemort, mais Dumbledore avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, depuis trois mois que Harry était ici et ne réclamait que cela.

— Tu ne le reverras pas, Harry.

Harry leva vers lui un regard perplexe, et Dumbledore se fit bataille pour lui renvoyer un sourire le plus lisse possible. Ce n'était pas aisé de briser l'espoir du jeune garçon, il s'en voulut un peu lorsqu'il dut faire face à son regard immensément déçu.

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise. Il but une longue gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre, avant de répondre prudemment :

— Voldemort est considéré comme un criminel par le Ministère de la Magie. Il est recherché par les Aurors, la police sorcière, en quelque sorte…

— Je sais qui sont les Aurors, le coupa sèchement Harry.

-… et encourt une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban s'il est arrêté. Il a commis des actes gravissimes et barbares. Il n'a ni le droit ni la capacité d'élever un enfant. Un enfant, par ailleurs, qu'il a enlevé à l'âge de six ans.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa prestement sur sa chaise, soudain alerte. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, et Dumbledore l'observa attentivement pour jauger sa réaction.

— Il ne m'a pas enlevé, rétorqua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en clignant des yeux.

— Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il a fait, Harry, affirma doucement Dumbledore pour ne pas brusquer le jeune garçon. Tu étais sous la tutelle des Dursley, il est venu et il t'a enlevé à eux. Il n'en avait aucun droit. C'était un enlèvement. Nous t'avons recherché pendant des années, imaginant des scénarios pires que tout. Nous avons mis quatre ans pour te retrouver. Nous nous sommes mis en danger pour te retrouver et te récupérer, et il n'est pas question que tu y retournes.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, et Dumbledore plissa les yeux, laissant patiemment le jeune garçon faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas certain que sa franchise allait payer, mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Harry.

— Mais non, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je voulais aller avec lui. Un enlèvement, c'est quand on prend un enfant de force, comme _vous_ avez fait.

Dumbledore resta silencieux face à cette soudaine accusation. Il n'avait jamais été question d'enlèvement, et il aurait préféré que Harry reste inconscient de cela.

— Voldemort n'avait aucun droit de te prendre avec lui.

— Vous non plus, affirma Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air revêche.

Dumbledore inclina doucement la tête.

— Crois-le ou non, j'en avais plus que lui. Comme je te l'ai dit, Voldemort est un hors la loi, et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'a aucun droit sur un enfant, c'est bien lui. Il aurait pu te faire du mal, Harry. Pire, il aurait pu te tuer.

— Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Les Dursley m'ont moins bien traité qu'il ne l'a fait, lui. Il ne m'a pas laissé chez eux, lui.

Au ton de Harry, Dumbledore comprit que Voldemort avait soufflé cela à l'oreille de Harry. Il comprit également instantanément que ça avait été prémédité, et que le Lord avait probablement anticipé le fait que Harry lui serait un jour arraché. Il n'avait pas manqué de planter en lui la graine de la rancœur. Si Harry lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé chez les Dursley alors qu'il y était maltraité, et qu'il voyait Voldemort comme son sauveur, ce serait difficile de le faire changer d'avis sans lui avouer la vérité.

— C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il a laissé sous-entendre que je t'avais laissé chez les Dursley en toute connaissance de cause, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'ils te maltraitaient ?

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il hocha néanmoins de la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Et ce n'est pas un mensonge, s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence comme s'il avait peur que Dumbledore ne nie. C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé là-bas en tout premier lieu. N'importe quelle famille de sorciers auraient pu m'accueillir, mais vous m'avez laissé chez des Moldus qui me haïssaient !

— La sœur de ta mère est le dernier membre de ta famille encore en vie. Elle ne te haït pas, Harry.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, guère convaincu.

— Elle n'a pas pris soin de moi comme elle le devrait, en tout cas. Si elle m'aimait réellement, elle se serait occupée de moi comme elle l'a fait pour Dudley. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Et vous, vous m'avez laissé là-bas, maltraité et négligé, alors que j'aurai pu grandir dans une famille de sorciers !

Dumbledore soupira. Il se caressa inconsciemment sa barbe argenté, fixant Harry de son regard lumineux.

— Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, Harry. Mais j'espère qu'en grandissant, tu pourras comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait cela, et que tu pourras me le pardonner.

Harry ne le pensait pas, mais il approuva poliment, un sourire courtois fixé au coin des lèvres.

Ce même sourire qu'arborait Lucius Malfoy quand il affirmait qu'il lui achèterait un balai, pour son prochain anniversaire, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien.

.

.

A suivre !

Alors, que pensez-vous de cette première confrontation entre Harry et Dumbledore ? C'est la première, donc elle passe tout en douceur, Dumbledore ne voulant pas vexer Harry, et Harry ne sachant pas trop à qui il a à faire. Tous les deux essayent de faire bonne figure, se jaugent mutuellement et apprennent à se connaître. Ca va se corser dans les prochains chapitres, je le crains !

Est-ce que vous regrettez déjà Voldemort ? Harry va devoir apprendre à penser et agir différemment, au contact des Weasley et de Dumbledore, et ça ne peut lui faire que du bien. Enfin, je crois ! hé hé Ou alors, il va juste se braquer et devenir un voyou, qui sait xD

Bien, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la semaine pro... Ha non, à dans un mois :/ Bonnes vacances à tous, et bonne chance à ceux qui bossent !

Je ne pars que mercredi, j'aurai le temps de lire toutes vos review, alors vous gênez pas ;)

Natom, 25/07/15


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! :)**

Me voilà de retour, après de magnifiques vacances ! Comme promis, je ne vous oublie pas, et voici le nouveau chapitre d'_On ne ment qu'avec des mots_. Un chapitre consacré à Harry, où on comprend mieux où il en est, au milieu de tous ces adultes. Il reste un enfant, il ne faut pas l'oublier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (le chapitre xD )

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses review, et spécialement aux guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement :**K.S, Matsuyama, Daidaiiro30, Thou, Bellasidious, Aventurine-san, adenoide, Sélènè, Ekateri !**

Sur ce, Enjoy !

.

.

Chapitre 17

Les enfants sont comme on les élève.

.

_15 novembre 1990_

.

Harry était affalé sur le lit d'appoint qui était le sien dans la chambre de Ron. Allongé sur le dos, il tenait son livre à bout de bras et en dévorait chaque ligne avec avidité, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense concentration. Il avait emprunté l'un des vieux manuels scolaires de Percy sur les potions. C'était un livre de troisième année et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Les termes étaient compliqués, les potions difficiles, les ingrédients lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus. Il en était extrêmement frustré, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose échappait à sa compréhension, mais il avait appris à relever les défis et ne comptait pas abandonner sa lecture face à quelques difficultés.

La pluie tambourinait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre en un bruit assourdissant qui pourtant ne déconcentrait pas le jeune garçon. Les arbres s'inclinaient sous la force des bourrasques, et Harry avait rarement vu le jardin du Terrier aussi morose et monotone. Il gardait des souvenirs heureux des après-midi d'été ensoleillées passées à courir à travers le jardin mais, maintenant que l'hiver s'installait, son humeur devenait plus sombre, plus nostalgique. Il regrettait le manoir hostile et inhospitalier qui avait été sa maison pendant quatre ans, et, plus que tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui manquait cruellement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une figure essentielle de son enfance et la disparition du Maître avait laissé un trou béant que les attentions de madame Weasley, le regard paternel de monsieur Weasley, l'amitié de Ron ou les bêtises des jumeaux ne pouvaient combler.

Ron déboula en trombe dans la chambre, en claquant la porte derrière lui avec force. Harry interrompit sa lecture pour lui jeter un regard irrité. Le jeune homme roux avait l'air en colère et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en soufflant. Harry, sans rien dire, et en espérant que Ron allait l'oublier, se concentra à nouveau sur sa lecture.

— J'y crois pas ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser en paix cinq secondes ? Ron fais ci, Ron fais ça, et range tes chaussettes, et aide ta sœur, et va chasser les gnomes. Elle a vu le temps qu'il fait, dehors, ou quoi ?

Harry pinça les lèvres en tournant une page. Il n'était pas aisé de se concentrer quand Ron était dans les parages. Le jeune garçon ignorait totalement le fait que Harry ait besoin de calme pour lire, et il avait grand mal à respecter, et comprendre, le besoin de solitude parfois pressant de son ami.

— Après, je vais tomber malade, et elle va encore se plaindre. Et puis Ginny a qu'à s'en charger. Ça ne la dérange pas si _elle_ passe ses journées dans sa chambre à faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

Harry plissait les yeux. Il tentait de faire abstraction du flot de paroles sortant de la bouche de son colocataire pour essayer de comprendre la subtilité des potions. Il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi couper une herbe horizontalement et non verticalement pouvait à ce point être désastreux dans une préparation.

— Mais moi, dès que je ne fais rien, elle se sent obligée de me trouver quelque chose à faire. C'est insupportable, par Merlin !

Ron se tut, enfin. Il pouvait passer des heures à se plaindre de tout et de rien à propos de sa mère, et cela aussi, c'était proprement insupportable. Lui, au moins, en avait une, de mère. Harry aurait donné cher pour avoir une mère qui se souciait d'où il rangeait ses caleçons, et si ses chaussettes étaient propres. Ron ne connaissait pas sa chance et Harry le méprisait un peu pour cela.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry ne l'écoutait pas mais était concentré sur son bouquin, Ron se pencha au-dessus de lui pour en lire le titre. Harry fit mine de l'ignorer, mais un certain agacement commençait à poindre derrière son exaspération.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis, encore ?

Ron inclina la tête pour déchiffrer le titre et fronça le nez.

— Des potions ! Pourquoi lis-tu ce genre de choses ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresse _vraiment_ ?

— Si ça ne m'intéressait pas, je ne serais pas en train de le lire, Ron, répondit Harry sur un ton condescendant. Je trouve même cela passionnant, si tu veux tout savoir.

Ron retourna s'asseoir sur son lit avec un haussement d'épaules vaguement perplexe. Il s'affala sur ses draps d'un orange vif et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans la préparation de potions, reprit son ami au bout de quelques minutes, au grand agacement de Harry. C'est ennuyant à mourir. Dommage que ce soit obligatoire à Poudlard.

— Ce n'est _pas_ ennuyant, rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec. Tu n'es peut-être pas assez instruit pour en comprendre et apprécier toutes les subtilités, voilà tout.

Ron se redressa brusquement. Son visage recouvert de tâches de rousseur arborait une expression outrée et coléreuse tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir à Harry, caché derrière son manuel. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air révolté, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il expira bruyamment et croisa les bras sur son torse en un geste boudeur.

— Je ne veux pas encore me disputer avec toi. Maman va une fois de plus me gronder, sinon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il lui semble vital que l'on s'entende bien, tous les deux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le zèle vif qu'avaient les adultes à les pousser l'un vers l'autre, comme s'il était primordial que tous les deux soient amis. Certes, ils avaient le même âge, et seraient à Poudlard ensemble, mais Harry, malgré son manque flagrant d'expérience dans ce domaine, n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on devait être à tout prix ami avec un enfant de son âge. Il lui semblait, cependant, qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de ne pas être ami avec Ron. Alors il faisait des efforts, même si le jeune garçon était parfois un peu obtus, un grognon, un peu bourru, pas très intéressant.

Harry appréciait Ron. Il le trouvait amusant, parfois contre son gré, et bon camarade. Il était en réalité le premier garçon de son âge avec qui il avait une relation saine et amicale. Mais surtout, Ron était un sorcier, comme lui, et c'était le premier sorcier de son âge qu'il rencontrait. S'il avait supplié quatre années durant le Lord et Lucius Malfoy pour rencontrer le fils de ce dernier, en vain, Ron était tout aussi intéressant. Il possédait, sans s'en rendre compte, des connaissances sur beaucoup de choses que Harry, élevé par des moldus, ignorait totalement. Il aimait entendre Ron lui parler des contes de son enfance, ou de tout un tas d'anecdotes et de bêtises d'enfants qui incluaient la magie. Il enviait l'enfance de Ron, qui avait grandi au milieu de tous ses frères et sœur, alors que lui n'avait connu que solitude et rejet. Et il était parfois outré que le jeune garçon ne se rende pas compte de sa chance et se plaigne sans cesse de sa famille trop encombrante.

Ils partageaient par ailleurs tous les deux la même passion pour le Quidditch, ce qui avait facilité leur amitié et avait grandement contribué à les rapprocher. Néanmoins, leurs centres d'intérêt semblaient s'arrêter là, au grand dam de madame Weasley qui poussait sans cesse son plus jeune fils à faire des efforts pour s'intéresser à Harry, au-delà du Quidditch.

Harry et Ron étaient très différents, et leur relation pâtissait de leurs différences d'intérêts et de caractère. Ils se disputaient, souvent, notamment lorsque Harry, en manque cruel de solitude et de calme, envoyait Ron balader assez méchamment.

— Il n'empêche que tu es pire que Perçy, reprit Ron au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence irrité. Tu lis carrément ses vieux bouquins d'école.

Harry, totalement agacé à présent, se redressa sur un coude. Il jeta à son ami un regard noir.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? Je lis ce que je veux. Et si tu trouves que s'intéresser à autre chose que le Quidditch est idiot, alors on n'a plus rien à se dire.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, démentit Ron dont les oreilles commençaient à rougir. Je dis juste qu'il y a plus passionnant à lire que les vieux manuels scolaires de Perçy. Surtout sur les potions.

Harry, soupirant, se relaissa tomber sur le dos. Son vieux lit d'appoint grinça dangereusement, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

— Je ne te force pas à t'y intéresser.

— Encore heureux, marmonna Ron. J'aurai bien le temps pour ça quand j'irai à Poudlard.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Je n'ai pas grandi dans ce monde, comme toi. Je ne veux pas passer pour un inculte quand j'entrerai à l'école, voilà tout. Et puis, il n'y a pas que la magie qui importe. Le savoir, c'est important, au même titre que la puissance magique. C'est à sa culture et son éducation qu'on juge un homme, avant d'en connaître ses pouvoirs.

Ron grogna pour toute réponse, faisant à nouveau preuve de son manque d'ouverture d'esprit et de conversation. Voldemort manquait à Harry, ainsi que leurs longues conversations profondes et passionnées sur la nature humaine et ce qui définissait un homme. Il ne voulait pas être qu'une baguette magique, plus tard. Il voulait être un homme, un vrai. Quelqu'un de cultivé, d'instruit, d'intéressant, d'ouvert, qui savait montrer et prouver sa valeur au-delà de quelques incantations murmurées.

— Il n'y a pas de sots sujets, reprit Harry qui pensait à Voldemort et se faisait l'illusion qu'il lui parlait.

Ou que le Lord lui parlait, à travers sa bouche.

— Tout est bon à prendre. Il ne faut pas se détourner d'un sujet sous prétexte qu'il paraît insignifiant ou peu digne d'intérêt. Il faut savoir se diversifier dans son apprentissage, s'intéresser à tout, être ouvert d'esprit et avide de savoir. Tu peux être aussi puissant que tu le veux, si tu es ignare et sot, personne ne s'intéressera à toi ou aura envie de te suivre.

— Me suivre où ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Dans tes projets.

— Mes projets ?

— Si tu veux réaliser de grandes choses, tu vas avoir besoin de gens pour te soutenir. Et ces gens ne te soutiendront pas si tu es un idiot qui ne peut parler que de Quidditch.

Harry fixait le plafond. Il pouvait deviner l'expression perplexe de Ron face à ses mots et se demanda si le jeune garçon comprenait où il voulait en venir. Avait-il au moins l'intention de faire quelque chose de sa vie ? Quelque chose de grand, d'utile, de beau, ou voulait-il seulement devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel et divertir les foules ? Harry se redressa soudain sur son matelas et, faisant face à son ami, il demanda :

— Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Ron haussa vaguement les épaules. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit :

— Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien passer ma vie à jouer au Quidditch. Ce doit être cool de faire de sa passion un métier. Au moins, je ne rechignerai pas à me lever, le matin, si c'est pour aller voler ! Mais Charly travaille avec les dragons en Roumanie et je trouve ça vraiment cool. Ça me plairait aussi.

Harry approuva sans un mot. Il s'imagina brièvement dresseur de dragons et esquissa un sourire. Ça ne manquait pas de classe, il est vrai, et il aimait beaucoup les créatures magiques, particulièrement celles qui étaient fières et dangereuses, comme les dragons.

— Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de grands projets qui nécessitent des gens autour de moi, tu vois ? ajouta Ron.

Harry approuva à nouveau en hochant de la tête. Ce n'était pas un métier très prestigieux, en effet. Il se demanda ce que penserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il lui affirmait vouloir devenir dresseur de dragons. Il qualifierait cela de lubie, Harry en était certain. Cette pensée le fit sourire avec nostalgie.

— Et toi ? demanda finalement Ron.

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il fixa pendant un instant les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre en un bruit assourdissant, songeur. Harry sourit de plus belle et affirma avec le plus grand sérieux :

— Moi, plus tard, quand je serai un sorcier formé et qualifié, je sauverai le monde sorcier.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se redressa à son tour, soudain plus alerte. Il jeta un regard perplexe à son ami et répéta, sceptique et surpris :

— Tu veux sauver le monde sorcier ?

— Oui.

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête pour appuyer ses dires, sans se rendre compte de l'immaturité de sa réponse. Ron, lui, semblait profondément chamboulé par cette affirmation, et il observait l'air très sérieux de Harry avec suspicion.

— Sauver le monde, ce n'est pas un métier, fit-il remarquer avec justesse.

— Peut être pas, admit Harry avec nonchalance, mais c'est une occupation à plein temps, qui demande beaucoup d'investissements et, pour le coup, qui nécessite d'avoir du soutien. Beaucoup de soutien.

Soudainement, Harry se demanda si Voldemort avait un métier, un vrai. Il avait souvent vu le Maître s'absenter, parfois plusieurs jours d'affilée, et Harry n'avait jamais su avec exactitude où il allait et ce qu'il faisait, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé, à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, il semblait que gérer les Mangemorts tout en tentant de sauver le monde sorcier de la décadence demandait suffisamment de travail.

Le Lord répondait-il qu'il sauvait le monde sorcier, à ceux qui lui demandaient ce qu'il faisait de sa vie ? C'était autrement improbable, mais Harry trouvait l'idée plutôt séduisante.

— Et tu veux le sauver de quoi, exactement ?

Ron affichait un air des plus décontenancés. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, son livre sur les genoux. Il savait que Ron n'était pas très au fait de ce qu'il se passait en dehors du Quidditch, mais se rendre compte qu'il ignorait même _cela_ le plongeait dans une profonde perplexité.

— De tout ceux qui mettent le monde sorcier en péril, évidemment.

Ron fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Il semblait aussi perplexe que l'était Harry et les deux jeunes garçons échangèrent un long regard qui leur confirma qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus. Ron s'assit à son tour en tailleur au milieu de son lit et se mit face à Harry qui, sur son propre lit d'appoint, le fixait d'un air très sérieux.

— Le monde sorcier est en péril ? dit Ron d'un ton interrogatif.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. Il hocha de la tête avec véhémence et affirma sur un ton de reproche :

— Bien sûr. Tout le monde sait ça !

— Hé bien moi, je ne suis pas au courant, répondit Ron qui arborait à présent une moue dubitative. Qui le met en danger ?

— Les Moldus, les Nés-moldus, les traîtres à leur sang, les amoureux des Moldus, dit-il clairement. Tous ces gens mettent en péril le monde sorcier. Il est en train d'être engloutir par la civilisation moldue. Chaque jour qui passe, il décline un peu plus vers un état faible et soumis voué à disparaître. C'est pour cela qu'il faut bannir ces gens-là de notre société. Le monde des sorciers est une civilisation qui doit retrouver sa gloire ancienne, ses traditions ancestrales qui faisaient sa force et son indépendance, sa pureté, et il ne le pourra pas tant que des gens comme eux pervertiront notre monde de leurs idées décadentes et dangereuses.

Harry reprit sa respiration, et ajouta :

— C'est cela que je veux faire. J'empêcherai tous ces gens de mettre en péril notre société en leur interdisant tout contact avec le monde sorcier. Je les bannirai, juste comme Il compte le faire. Et grâce à Lui et moi, notre société pourra retrouver sa gloire d'antan.

Ron souriait à présent d'un air incrédule. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes à fixer Harry, puis secoua violemment la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ces idioties de sa tête.

— Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus fou ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant échapper un rire bref et incrédule.

Un tic nerveux agita la mâchoire de Harry qui ne riait pas du tout. Son regard sombre fixait Ron sans ciller, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'humeur mécontente de son interlocuteur.

— Oui, c'est fou, approuva Harry avec fougue. C'est fou que les dirigeants du Ministère aient laissé une telle situation s'installer. Ils n'ont rien fait, et ne font rien pour essayer de sauver le monde sorcier. Ils le laissent s'effondrer sur lui-même, ils laissent les Moldus nous envahir de leurs croyances, de leurs technologies, de leurs mœurs. Et ils ne font rien contre cela ! Ils ne se préoccupent que de leurs petites inquiétudes terre à terre sans se soucier du danger qui plane et qui se rapproche grièvement. Ils sont incompétents et indignes de diriger.

Face au regard sombre de Harry et à son ton extatique, Ron ne souriait plus. Il arborait une grimace perplexe qui déformait sa bouche et fixait Harry de son regard bleu ciel. Ce dernier, emporté par sa diatribe, parlait avec ferveur sans avoir conscience de son expression sombre.

— Mon père travaille au Ministère, et il n'a jamais entendu dire que le monde sorcier est en péril. Je veux dire, ça se saurait s'il y avait un danger, non ?

Ron fit une pause, les sourcils froncés. Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il reprit soudain :

— Enfin, si, il y a bien un danger, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le monde moldu qui veut engloutir le monde sorcier ou je ne sais pas quoi. Bien au contraire, c'est un sorcier qui cherche à détruire tout ce qui a été construit ces dernières années. C'est Dumbledore qui le dit.

Harry était perplexe. Il fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré, la tête légèrement inclinée.

— Un sorcier qui veut détruire le monde sorcier ? C'est totalement insensé. Est-ce que c'est un vrai sorcier, au moins ?

Ron esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Parce qu'il y a de faux sorciers ?

— Bien sûr ! Les Nés-moldus, par exemple, ne sont pas des sorciers à part entière. Personne ne sait trop comment ils ont obtenu des pouvoirs magiques alors qu'ils ont deux parents moldus, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ont dû l'acquérir illégalement. La magie est un don héréditaire, tout le monde sait ça.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai. La magie est un don rare qui se manifeste chez certains individus au hasard. C'est vrai que les enfants nés de parents sorciers ont des prédispositions, mais un enfant né de parents moldus peut tout à fait avoir des pouvoirs. Et ça ne signifie pas qu'il est un sorcier illégitime. Tout comme un enfant né de parents sorciers peut ne pas en avoir. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'hérédité.

Harry fronçait les sourcils face à ce discours des plus insensés qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce que le Maître lui avait inculqué jusqu'à présent. À ses yeux, il était impensable que le Maître puisse avoir tort, et il ne pouvait remettre une seule seconde ses enseignements en question.

— Comment tu expliques dans ce cas qu'un enfant moldu puisse avoir des pouvoirs magiques à sa naissance ? Si ses deux parents n'ont aucuns pouvoirs, comment a-t-il eu les siens ? Il les a forcément volés ! Dans ce cas, il est non seulement illégitime mais en plus, il met notre monde en danger parce qu'il est bien trop lié au monde moldu.

Ron avait le bout des oreilles rouges, à présent. Il fronçait également les sourcils et les paroles de Harry, autant que les siennes pour l'autre jeune garçon, allaient totalement à l'encontre de ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqué. Il avait été élevé dans le respect et l'acceptation de son prochain, et considérer les Nés-moldus comme des demi-sorciers ou des voleurs ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont volé des pouvoirs magiques quand ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère ? demanda-t-il, à la fois perplexe et écœuré.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait eu la même réaction, quelques années plus tôt, face à cette théorie.

— Ça, je ne sais pas, admit-il. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Les Nés-moldus, en tout cas, sont dangereux. On se fiche qu'ils aient volé ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'ils mettent notre monde en péril. Ils sont bien trop liés au monde moldu. Ce ne sont même pas de vrais sorciers, des sangs purs, et ils devraient rester chez les moldus. Ils n'ont pas leur place parmi nous.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de secouer la tête.

— Mon père et ma mère disent que toutes ces histoires de sang pur et impur, ce sont des idioties. Ils disent que tous les sorciers sont égaux et qu'on ne devrait pas les traiter différemment en fonction de la pureté ou non de leur sang. L'un des collègues de mon père est né-moldu, et c'est un sorcier très doué.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité. Il imagina ce que dirait Voldemort, s'il avait entendu pareil discours. Le Lord aurait probablement critiqué le fait que des nés-moldus possèdent des postes au gouvernement. Il les aurait jugés indignes de gouverner. Il aurait été dépité, et Harry l'était aussi, même s'il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Visiblement, Ron et ses parents ne partageaient pas les mêmes avis que le Maître et c'était la première fois que Harry était confronté aux opposants de ce dernier, dont il avait si souvent parlé.

Il se rappela le discours de Voldemort à propos de Dumbledore et de son amour des moldus et jugea plus sage de ne pas faire allusion à ses croyances devant Ron. Il avait à maintes reprises constaté à quel point les Weasley étaient proches de Dumbledore. Mieux valait être prudent.

Ron fixait Harry avec de grands yeux éberlués, comme s'il le voyait soudainement sous un nouveau jour. Il semblait à la fois effrayé et mal à l'aise, et Harry ne comprit pas bien pourquoi. Interloqué, il demanda doucement :

— Je te fais peur ?

Ron haussa les épaules. Il se redressa pour se redonner contenance, et Harry sourit brièvement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait peur à quelqu'un et, pendant un bref instant, il se fit l'illusion d'être Voldemort et d'être craint, comme lui l'était de ses Mangemorts. C'était une sensation plaisante.

— Non, affirma Ron. Mais ce que tu dis, c'est bien le genre de choses que pourrait dire ce sorcier, Tu-Sais-Qui, marmonna-t-il. Du moins c'est ce que dirait le professeur Dumbledore, s'il t'entendait.

— Tu-Sais-Qui, répéta Harry, narquois. C'est qui, Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Ron eut l'air vaguement embarrassé. Il lui jeta un regard noir, comme pour le défier de se moquer.

— C'est ce sorcier, là, dont je te parle. Papa refuse de dire son nom. Il paraît qu'il est maudit. En tout cas, Tu-Sais-Qui, donc, veut la suprématie des sorciers dits "purs" ou issus de grandes et ancestrales lignées. Et surtout, il veut anéantir les moldus.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

— Anéantir comment ? demanda-t-il fiévreusement.

— Ca, je ne sais pas trop. C'est tout ce que papa dit quand il en parle, parfois. Il paraît qu'il est _très_ dangereux, mais pourtant, peu de personnes savent qu'il existe vraiment. Mon père n'en parle pas trop, à vrai dire, mais quand il le fait, il a l'air très soucieux. Et il nous dit toujours de ne pas en parler non plus en dehors de la maison, comme si c'était un secret.

Harry se tut un instant, songeur. Il se demanda si Voldemort connaissait ce sorcier. Visiblement, les deux partageaient les mêmes opinions au sujet des moldus. Peut être pourraient-ils unir leurs forces. Finalement, le jeune garçon balaya l'argument d'un geste vague de la main, comme on chasse une mouche.

— Ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon. Ce Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas lui le vrai danger. Il n'y a pas de plus grand danger que les Moldus, c'est d'eux dont on doit se préoccuper. Il faut absolument que l'on bannisse de notre société tout ce qui a un lien avec le monde moldu. Il n'est pas question que le monde sorcier disparaisse. Je ne retournerai jamais chez les Moldus. Jamais.

Ron approuva prudemment. Il ne semblait pas avoir tout saisi, mais l'aura sombre que dégageait soudain Harry l'inquiétait quelque peu et il ne voulait pas contrarier le jeune garçon plus que de mesure.

— C'est ça que je ferai quand je serai grand, reprit Harry au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence total. Je sauverai le monde sorcier, comme Il le fait, Lui.

.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :)

Harry et Ron confrontent leurs éducations respectives, et ils se rendent compte à quel point ils sont différents ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'ils vont pouvoir rester amis, malgré leurs différends ? Harry est encore immature, il n'a que dix ans, et on voit clairement qu'il n'a pas encore construit sa propre opinion. Il est noyé sous les préceptes du Lord et profondément endoctriné ! Dumbledore va nous faire un malaise !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :)

Natom, 29/08/15


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! :)**

.

Petit problème de bêta qui me vaut ce retard. Ce chapitre n'est donc pas corrigé :/

Merci comme d'habitude aux guest pour leurs review : **Kimykymi, Daidaiiro30, Guest, Aventurine-san, K.S, Bellasidious, Guest** (oui, c'est un HP/DM :), **Ekateri, Sélènè ! Merci à tous !**

Attention, Dumbledore is back.

**Enjoy !**

.

.

Chapitre 18

La vérité ne gagne pas toujours à montrer son visage

.

_20 novembre 1990_

.

Harry jouait aux échecs dans la chambre de Ron, avec ce dernier. Les deux garçons, assis par terre, se faisaient face de part et d'autre du plateau et ils fixaient leurs pions respectifs d'un air concentré. Harry était sur le point de se faire écraser par les pions blancs de son ami, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il fronçait les sourcils et penchait la tête sur le côté, un air d'extrême concentration peint sur ses traits enfantins.

Harry appréciait ce jeu de stratégie et de réflexion qui était tout nouveau pour lui, mais il devait admettre que Ron était bien meilleur. Le jeune garçon jouait aux échecs depuis quelques années déjà, alors que Harry venait de découvrir ce jeu à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Il trouvait Ron particulièrement agile, et découvrait un côté plus posé et plus réfléchi du jeune garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais entraperçu.

Fred et Georges, affalés côte à côte sur le lit de Ron, observaient la partie attentivement. Ils critiquaient régulièrement les mouvements de leur jeune frère, ce qui avait le don immédiat d'agacer Ron. Harry tentait de cacher son amusement derrière une expression lisse, désireux d'afficher une certaine neutralité afin de ne pas mettre du feu aux poudres. Ron n'appréciait jamais qu'il s'associe aux jumeaux pour se moquer de lui, et cela créait invariablement des disputes entre les deux jeunes garçons.

-Cavalier en A2, ordonna doucement Harry.

Son ton hésitant ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son cavalier qui en profita pour brandir une épée menaçante dans sa direction en l'invectivant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Harry se redressa en souriant, les yeux émerveillés. Il observa la petite figurine animée le menacer de son arme comme s'il cherchait à l'attaquer et, à nouveau, cette sensation familière refit surface au fond de lui. Il n'y avait rien, en ce monde, de plus beau, de plus merveilleux et de plus _magique_ que la magie. Harry ne se lassait jamais de la voir à l'œuvre, même sous sa forme la plus simpliste.

Ron, l'air ennuyé, donna une pichenette au cavalier qui s'empressa, bon gré mal gré, de rejoindre la case indiquée.

-Il faut que tu sois plus ferme, Harry. Sinon, ils ne t'écouteront jamais.

Harry, plus amusé qu'ennuyé, approuva. Ron réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'amorcer son prochain coup. Sa tour, sans broncher, se déplaça lentement et vint prendre l'un des pions de Harry qui sortit de l'échiquier en vitupérant. Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire ravi et Ron secoua la tête.

-Ron n'a vraiment aucune pitié pour les débutants, fit remarquer Fred d'un ton sévère.

-Il ne se rappelle probablement pas toutes les parties que nous lui avons laissées gagner quand il était petit, ajouta George d'un air narquois.

Ron, de plus en plus agacé par ces réflexions incessantes, s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque la voix de madame Weasley résonna dans toute la maison:

-Harry, mon garçon ! Veux-tu bien descendre, je te prie?

Harry soupira. L'omniprésence et le zèle de madame Weasley pouvaient se révéler particulièrement énervant, parfois. Il avait toujours été, évidemment, un jeune garçon particulièrement indépendant et autonome mais, dans cette maison, l'indépendance semblait être prohibée. Madame Weasley était sans cesse sur le dos de ses enfants, ne leur laissant jamais ou peu de répit et Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cela, le supportait parfois difficilement.

Evidemment, il avait toujours souhaité ardemment, au plus profond de lui, trouver une présence féminine et maternelle, et madame Weasley était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il imaginait être une mère. Mais, et c'était bien là le problème, elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle était celle de Ron, de Ginny, et de tous ses autres enfants, et Merlin elle en avait ! Son comportement avait tendance à l'irriter. Harry la trouvait étouffante. Il n'aimait pas la voir se poser en figure autoritaire.

Seul le Lord pouvait faire preuve d'autorité sur lui, avec succès.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry? Tu n'as pas rangé tes chaussettes? se moqua Fred en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et se leva prestement. Il lissa son tee-shirt et enfila ses chaussettes.

-Ne trichez pas, pendant que je ne suis pas là, ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

-Elle est perdue d'avance, ta partie, de toute façon, répliqua Ron.

A nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers étroits et torsadés qui desservaient tous les étages de la maison biscornue sans rencontrer personne et sauta les trois dernières marches pour atterrir avec fracas dans le salon. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se redressa prestement et son regard émeraude rencontra instantanément d'intenses yeux bleus ciel qui le fixaient, l'air malicieux.

-Bonjour, Harry.

Instantanément, le léger sourire de Harry disparut. L'expression de son visage se ferma et il resta figé sur place, paralysé par cette apparition des plus inattendues. Madame Weasley lui avait tendu un piège, et il trouvait cela particulièrement bas. Il plissa les yeux, mécontent, et répondit, sur ses gardes:

-Bonjour.

Dumbledore sourit paisiblement.

-Ne blâme pas Molly pour cela, veux-tu ?

Il attendit patiemment une réponse, qui ne vint jamais.

-Assis-toi, s'il te plaît, Harry. J'aimerais que nous parlions.

Il désignait le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien, et Harry s'y laissa tomber sans un mot, résigné. Il n'y avait aucune trace de madame Weasley dans le salon et Harry, un brin rancunier, en était autant satisfait que déçu. La perspective de faire face, seul, à Albus Dumbledore lui faisait peur autant qu'elle l'agaçait. Il n'y était pas préparé, et il n'aimait guère cela.

-Comment vas-tu? Cela fait quelques mois que nous ne nous sommes plus vus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ca va, dit-il nonchalamment, l'air impassible.

-Tout se passe bien, ici?

-Oui.

-Tu t'entends bien avec Ronald, et les autres enfants de la famille ?

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas cette inquiétude des adultes face à son amitié avec Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, qu'ils s'entendent ou non ? Dumbledore abordait ce point à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, comme si l'entente ou non de deux garçons de dix ans était importante.

Face à son manque de coopération, Dumbledore lui renvoya un sourire indulgent. Il portait une ample robe de sorcier aux motifs exotiques, et Harry détailla sa tenue d'un œil critique. Ses yeux bleus pétillants le fixaient avec intensité, et Harry s'en sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il appréhendait un peu la raison de la venue de Dumbledore au Terrier. Il lui semblait improbable que le vieil homme se soit déplacé jusqu'ici pour rien. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il savait que Molly et Arthur rapportaient la plupart de ses faits et gestes à Dumbledore et prenait donc soin de se tenir à carreaux, mais quelque chose lui avait peut être échappé sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil et lui sourit doucement, en un geste qui se voulait apaisant mais qui ne fit que renforcer la méfiance du jeune garçon. Il se tordait les doigts avec appréhension, comme un enfant qui s'apprêtait à se faire réprimander sans savoir pourquoi.

-J'aimerais que nous discutions d'hommes à hommes, Harry. Sans faux semblants, sans tabous, sans appréhension, et civilement. Juste toi et moi. Qu'en dis-tu? Penses-tu que nous pouvons faire cela?

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. Son regard fixait sans flancher celui du vieil homme. Dumbledore n'était pas Voldemort, et il ne faisait pas l'erreur de les comparer ou, pire, de les confondre. Que le vieil homme essaie de se mettre à la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ayant une conversation civilisée avec Harry l'agaçait profondément, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il demanda posément :

-De quoi voulez-vous discuter ?

-J'aimerais que tu me parles de ton opinion _personnelle_ sur les nés-moldus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air suspicieux, et un seul mot en sortit :

-Pourquoi?

Dumbledore souriait toujours, de ce sourire immuable et avenant qui était hautement agaçant. Il fixait Harry d'un air malicieux et engageant et le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de méfiance ou de froideur dans son regard, contrairement au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait toujours conservé une ombre inquiétante quand il posait son regard sur Harry, comme s'il se méfiait de lui, ou qu'il s'efforçait de contenir une rage contrôlée. C'était quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais compris, comme si le Maître ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'il se méfiait de lui. Le fait que Dumbledore soit si ouvert devant lui l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il constatait à quel point Voldemort avait gardé ses distances avec lui, durant toutes ces années.

-J'aimerais que nous partagions nos points de vue, voilà tout. C'est ce que font les hommes quand ils discutent civilement entre eux. Ils échangent des idées, confrontent leur point de vue et respectent celui de l'autre.

Harry fronçait toujours les sourcils.

-Mais je ne suis pas un homme, dit-il, l'air vaguement amusé.

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle face à la mine à la fois contrite et amusée du jeune garçon. Il appréciait énormément de constater à quel point Harry avait gardé son innocence et son espièglerie malgré ces quelques années passées entre les mains habiles du mage noir qui aurait pu, si le Maître avait décidé d'agir différemment, le détruire purement et simplement.

-Pas encore, rectifia-t-il en tentant de faire comprendre au jeune garçon, par son regard, qu'il se souciait réellement de lui et qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas agir comme un futur jeune homme.

Dumbledore se caressa sa barbe argentée pendant un court instant, avant d'ajouter:

-Tu es un enfant très mature, Harry, et responsable. Tu as appris, bon gré mal gré, à être autonome et indépendant, et je sais que tu as des idées précises sur certains sujets. Nous pouvons en parler.

Harry continuait de froncer les sourcils, se demandant quel était le piège.

-Il n'y a pas de piège, Harry, affirma Dumbledore comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Harry observa son sourire resplendissant, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Un sourire amusé franchit ses lèvres, que Dumbledore lui renvoya, mais le jeune garçon ne dit rien. Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes, chacun attendant que l'autre brise le silence, en vain. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira imperceptiblement, et affirma d'un air finalement sérieux :

-Il paraît que le monde magique court un grave danger.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et il la referma brusquement. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et son sourire refit surface, l'air encourageant. Harry, interdit, mit plusieurs secondes à rassembler ses pensées.

-Vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda-t-il poliment, l'air néanmoins agacé.

-Pardon, mais non. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui menace notre merveilleux monde ?

Harry soupira, irrité. Pourquoi personne n'était donc au courant de ce danger imminent? Voldemort l'avait bien mis en garde: personne ne voulait prendre ce problème au sérieux et les politiciens du Ministère ne faisaient rien, néanmoins, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à faire face à un tel déni. Il ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer avec clarté ce qu'il pensait de cette situation, lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et il changea brusquement d'angle d'attaque :

-C'est Ron qui vous a dit cela?

-Il a été très surpris par cette théorie et en a parlé à son père qui s'est lui même confié à moi.

Harry approuva, résigné.

-Lui en veux-tu? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire amusé, peu dupe.

-Alors vous devez déjà savoir ce qui menace notre monde.

-Je dois avouer que le discours du jeune Ronald était plutôt décousu. Je préfèrerai entendre cela de ta bouche, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Harry en voyait, des inconvénients, mais il était également irrité. Très irrité.

Le jeune garçon se redressa sur son siège, soudain plus alerte. Face à son regard soudain animé, Dumbledore lui fit un sourire encourageant et croisa les mains sous son menton, attendant patiemment. Harry s'assit à genoux sur le vieux fauteuil rembourré et débita avec véhémence, comme il l'avait fait avec Ron quelques jours auparavant :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'est au courant ! Et pourquoi personne ne fait rien ! Est-ce que les gens qui savent ne prennent pas ce problème au sérieux ? Est-ce qu'ils s'en fichent si le monde magique disparaît ? Ils laissent les nés-moldus révéler progressivement l'existence de notre monde aux moldus, ils les laissent nous envahir, ils laissent notre monde s'enliser dans sa propre décadence sans rien faire, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils n'en parlent même pas. Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées ici ne sont au courant de rien, alors que le danger est imminent. Tous ces gens, ces incapables, ne méritent pas de gouverner. Ce sera de leur faute si le monde magique disparaît.

Dumbledore, l'air impassible, approuva doucement. La tirade enflammée du jeune garçon ne semblait pas l'avoir choqué outre mesure, et il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard mais le jeune garçon, pris par son discours, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en sentir intimidé.

-Tu penses que d'autres personnes sont plus dignes de gouverner? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je pense que _d'autres personnes_ sont conscientes de ce problème et qu'elles, au moins, _agissent_. Elles essaient de sauver notre monde et tout le monde devrait leur être infiniment reconnaissant.

A nouveau, Dumbledore approuva. Harry bouillonnait. Il lui semblait aberrent que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait conscience du problème que posaient les nés-moldus, et, plus que tout, qu'il soit le seul à agir. Un seul homme ne pouvait lutter contre un tel danger, si? Il avait besoin de soutiens, d'aides, et surtout d'une large prise de conscience. La majorité des sorciers ignorait-elle réellement ce danger ou préférait-elle simplement fermer les yeux plutôt que d'affronter le problème ?

-Je ne comprends pas bien en quoi les nés-moldus mettent notre société en danger, affirma doucement Dumbledore, comme s'il réfléchissait. Comment quelques nés-moldus pourraient-ils faire disparaître notre monde ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Certaines personnes étaient soit ignares, soit totalement inconscientes. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et répondit, l'air condescendant :

-C'est évident, pourtant. Ils sont bien trop liés au monde moldu ! Ils vont et viennent entre les deux mondes, révélant aux moldus toutes nos traditions, notre histoire, notre civilisation. Et que se passera-t-il si, à cause d'eux et de leurs incessants et peu discrets allers-retours, les moldus venaient à nous découvrir ?

Dumbledore haussa bien haut les sourcils, surpris.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il doucement en vrillant Harry de son regard perçant.

-Ce serait la guerre, bien sûr ! Ils chercheraient à anéantir notre monde, autant par crainte que par jalousie. Et, plus grave encore, nous ne serions pas sûrs de gagner cette guerre. Notre magie est puissante, mais les armes mortelles et les nouvelles technologies des moldus sont également redoutables. Ce serait une guerre sanglante et dévastatrice pour notre société. Et nous devons à tout prix éviter cela en préservant le secret de notre existence. Les nés-moldus doivent être mis à l'écart de notre société. Pour leur propre bien, et pour le bien de notre communauté magique également.

Dumbledore approuva doucement. Il fixait Harry d'un regard si intense que le jeune garçon avait l'impression de passer au rayon X. C'était comme si le professeur voyait à travers son âme, lisait ses pensées les plus secrètes et le comprenait au delà de toute mesure. C'était extrêmement dérangeant.

-N'envisages-tu pas que les moldus et les sorciers puissent vivre en harmonie ? En admettant, bien sûr, que les moldus découvrent réellement l'existence de notre monde.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il patienta pendant quelques secondes, s'attendant à ce que Dumbledore éclate de rire et affirme qu'il le faisait marcher. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: le vieil homme ne plaisantait pas. Pire, il était mortellement sérieux.

-Ceci, affirma Harry avec fougue, est totalement inimaginable. Les moldus craignent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et jalousent ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Ils chercheraient à détruire les sorciers jusqu'au dernier, sans chercher à nous comprendre, à nous accepter, à voir en nous des être humains semblables à eux.

Dumbledore était vaguement impressionné. Il avait conscience que le jeune garçon ne faisait que répéter un discours mille fois entendu, mais Harry semblait y croire avec tellement de force qu'il était évident que le jeune garçon ne faisait pas que répéter. Il y croyait fondamentalement. Et Dumbledore pensait savoir pourquoi, ce que Harry lui confirma aussitôt :

-Les Dursley n'ont jamais été capables de me considérer comme un enfant comme un autre, à cause de ma différence. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que les autres moldus pourront accepter sans juger une communauté entière ?

Dumbledore, toujours sans un mot, approuva. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, donnant l'occasion au jeune garçon d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry n'en fit rien. Alors il demanda :

-Que proposes-tu, dans ce cas, comme solution?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il changea de position dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Moi, je n'ai pas de solution. Je suis encore trop jeune pour agir.

-Certes. Mais que penses-tu que le gouvernement devrait faire pour remédier à cette situation? Que ferais-tu, toi, si tu avais l'âge et les moyens?

Harry ne réfléchit qu'une brève seconde.

-J'interdirai aux nés-moldus l'accès à notre monde, affirma-t-il catégoriquement et sûr de lui. Ils resteraient chez les moldus, là où est vraiment leur place.

Dumbledore approuva à nouveau d'un bref hochement de tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de fixer l'air résolu du jeune garçon, puis affirma :

-Mais les nés-moldus _sont_ des sorciers. Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, comme toi et moi, et doivent apprendre à les contrôler. Toi mieux que quiconque es bien placé pour savoir comment réagissent les moldus lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à des faits magiques qu'ils n'interprètent évidemment pas comme tels. Ta solution, bien que raisonnable, pourrait condamner beaucoup de jeunes nés-moldus à l'exclusion et l'abandon, comme tu en as toi même, malheureusement, été victime.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il resta silencieux, et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce problème-là. Il réfléchit durant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis encore trop jeune pour penser à tout cela. Mais je suis sûr que le Maître a la réponse à cela. Il connaît la solution. Il va sauver le monde sorcier, lui. Il le sauve, en ce moment même. Il _agit_.

-Ha, le Maître, bien sûr, souffla Dumbledore. Le Maître.

Il fit un sourire indulgent à Harry, puis croisa les doigts sous son menton. Fixant le jeune garçon de son regard perçant, les yeux plissés, il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ces dernières affirmations qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il était évident qu'Harry était trop jeune pour entendre raison, ou pour se voir affirmer à quel point il voyait Voldemort de travers. Cela ne ferait que créer des conflits, et Dumbledore voulait à tout prix éviter cela.

Il reprit leur sujet précédent, désireux de cerner Harry le mieux possible :

-Et que ferais-tu de tous les nés-moldus qui sont déjà dans notre monde ? Ils sont extrêmement nombreux. Ils étudient dans nos écoles, ils travaillent dans nos institutions, ils épousent d'autres sorciers, engendrent de jeunes sorciers, et retournent voir, tous les weekend, leurs parents moldus. Que ferais-tu d'eux ? Qui ont _déjà_ leur place dans notre société ?

A nouveau, Harry répondit sans hésitation:

-Il faudra les bannir.

Dumbledore approuva posément, puis demanda sans sourciller :

-Comment veux-tu donc bannir tous ces nés-moldus ? Tu veux les tuer ? Ca fait un sacré paquet de gens. Ce serait un vrai massacre. Un génocide. Veux-tu en arriver à de telles extrémités pour sauver le monde sorcier ?

Harry, sous l'œil perçant du professeur Dumbledore, cilla. Plusieurs fois. Il fronça les sourcils, inclina légèrement la tête. Puis il répondit :

-Non. Je ne tuerai personne. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Il suffira de leur effacer la mémoire, puis de les renvoyer simplement chez les moldus.

Harry ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il ne comprenait pas le but de cette conversation, ni où elle menait. Etaient-ils en train d'établir des plans pour sauver le monde magique ? Cette conversation était-elle sérieuse ou visait-elle seulement à lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait ? Le professeur Dumbledore cherchait-il vraiment un moyen de bannir les nés-moldus pour sauver leur monde ? Avait-il vraiment l'intention de les aider, lui et Voldemort ?

Harry était perdu.

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher ? demanda-t-il innocemment mais il reprit sans attendre de réponse: je pense que ça peut marcher. Ca _marche_. Je pense que c'est ce que Voldemort fait, déjà, même s'il n'a jamais voulu me le dire clairement. Il sauve le monde magique.

Dumbledore cilla.

-Tu penses qu'il efface la mémoire de nés-moldus pour les renvoyer chez les moldus dans le but de sauver notre monde?

Harry approuva, catégorique.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il fait.

-Il te l'a dit ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Pas vraiment. Mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il fait.

Dumbledore soupira. Il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, et Harry observa son expression. Il avait l'air vaguement ennuyé, comme quelqu'un que l'on vient de contrarier. Il se demanda s'il avait dit une bêtise, et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait pu dire qui aurait pu contrarier le vieil homme.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, ce dernier se pencha lentement en avant. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et vrilla Harry de son regard bleu intense.

-Arrêtons-nous là, veux-tu? J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Harry, s'il te plaît. Ce que je vais te dire est extrêmement important et je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, approuva lentement. Instinctivement, il se pencha lui aussi en avant, très attentif. Dumbledore parla lentement, détachant chacun de ses mots avec précision pour que le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face comprenne ce qu'il avait à lui dire:

-Le monde magique, Harry, tel que tu le connais et le découvres chaque jour un peu plus, n'est _pas_ en danger.

Dumbledore leva une main autoritaire pour empêcher Harry de prendre la parole. Pour la première fois, le jeune garçon aperçut un autre aspect du directeur de Poudlard, plus sévère. Il referma vivement la bouche, sans un mot, un peu surpris.

-Il n'est pas en danger, répéta Dumbledore de ce même ton à la fois calme et strict. Les nés-moldus, en aucun cas, ne sont un danger pour le monde de la magie. Pas plus que les moldus, les cracmols, les sangs-mêlés ou je ne sais qui d'autre.

Dumbledore fit une pause puis, face au regard ahuri du jeune garçon, il ajouta:

-Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir à propos de cela, Harry. Le monde des sorciers n'est pas sur le point de disparaître, et il ne disparaîtra jamais. Rien ne peut mettre en danger un monde tel que le notre, qui puise sa force dans la source même de la magie et qui s'enrichit et prospère de lui-même, grâce à cette même magie. Tu comprends ?

Harry le fixait d'un air hébété. Il n'était plus sûr de comprendre, non. Voldemort avait passé ces quatre dernières années à lui affirmer et lui réaffirmer toute l'urgence de la situation et le statut critique dans lequel le monde magique était enfoncé, et voilà que ce vieil homme venait tout remettre en question. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il tort ? S'était-il trompé ? Harry ne pouvait, pas une seule seconde, imaginer cela. C'était trop énorme, et cela remettait beaucoup trop de choses en question.

Par ailleurs, la théorie du Maître avait tout son sens, et il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse la mettre en doute.

-Le secret entourant notre monde est puissant et inviolable. Aucun nés-moldus, pas même un millier de nés-moldus, ne pourraient le mettre en danger. Tu dois me croire sur cela, Harry. Rien n'est plus sûr que le secret magique. Il est protégé par des dizaines de lois très strictes, par des enchantements puissants, par des hommes et des femmes qui travaillent chaque jour à son maintien. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le briser. Les moldus ne découvriront jamais notre existence. Je le répète, il n'y aucun danger.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Savoir que le monde des sorciers ne courrait aucun danger aurait du le rassurer, mais il n'en était rien. Il n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à Dumbledore. Voldemort lui avait bien dit que la plupart de ses opposants, ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme lui, ceux qu'il enfermait dans ses cachots pour les torturer, et dont Dumbledore faisait parti, niaient le danger qu'étaient les nés-moldus. Ils étaient amoureux des moldus et des nés-moldus, comme le disait le Maître avec mépris. Ils n'étaient pas conscients que le danger était véritable, imminent.

Il changea de position dans son fauteuil, totalement perdu. Qui devait-il croire? Il voulait croire que le monde de la magie était en sécurité, que la magie en elle-même était la clé de sa protection et de son secret. Il voulait croire que Dumbledore disait vrai. Mais il avait confiance en Voldemort. Il était celui qui l'avait arraché de chez les moldus, celui qui l'avait accueilli, élevé, qui s'était occupé de lui, plus ou moins, celui qui lui avait tout appris. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Maître ait tort.

-Mais Voldemort ne peut pas se tromper, dit-il, formulant tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Il...

-Voldemort ne s'est pas trompé, Harry. Il t'a menti.

.

.

A suivre...

Et voilà, comme beaucoup le pensaient, Ron a cafardé ! Donc petite mise au point de Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous pensez que Harry va changer de point de vue, suite à cette conversation ? Ou va-t-il rester buté et attaché aux préceptes de Voldemort ?

Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier de la partie 2. Vous suivez ? xD

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Natom, 05/09/15


	20. Chapter 20

Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

.

Merci à tous les guests pour leurs superbes reviews : **adenoide, Aventurine-san, Guest, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious, kinora, K.S, Lyade** (pour Eternité, si tu es par là :), **Marie la Petite, Eluke ! **

! Ce chapitre non plus n'est pas corrigé ! Décidément !

Sur ce, place à Harry et ses éternels questionnements et remises en doute xD On se retrouve en bas de page.

**Enjoy !**

.

.

Chapitre 19

La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Voldemort

.

_7 décembre 1990_

.

Voldemort ment. Voldemort est un menteur. Voldemort _t_'a dit des mensonges.

Dumbledore manipule les gens. Dumbledore est un manipulateur. Dumbledore essaie de _te_ manipuler.

Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées agaçantes qui tournaient inlassablement en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elles avaient à lui dire et il préférait fermer les yeux -et se boucher les oreilles- plutôt que de prendre la mesure de ce qu'elles lui soufflaient mesquinement à l'oreille.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore, c'était un fait, vrai et avéré. Son sourire mielleux et ses yeux bleus et doux l'horrifiaient plus qu'ils ne le confortaient, et il avait, depuis le début, la fâcheuse tendance de mettre en doute tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du vieil homme. Evidemment, et il en avait plus ou moins conscience, cet état de fait provenait de phrases maintes fois entendues, durant son enfance au manoir, et qui l'avaient invariablement mis en garde contre Dumbledore. Il avait des a priori sur le vieux sorcier, des préjugés et des clichés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait soufflés tendancieusement et qui guidaient ses actes aujourd'hui.

Harry aimait se dire, néanmoins, que même sans les avertissements du Lord, il aurait quand même perçu la vraie nature de Dumbledore, sournois et manipulateur. Après tout, il n'avait guère besoin du Maître pour lui ouvrir les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait reconnaître un ennemi quand il en voyait un, et tout seul.

Non, l'avis de Harry était plus que tranché sur Dumbledore. Mais qu'en était-il de Voldemort ? Lui faisait-il confiance ?

Harry aimait se dire que oui, mais la distance prudente que le Maître avait toujours maintenue entre eux était aujourd'hui une vraie source de questionnement et le faisait se demander si cette confiance était finalement réciproque. Le Maître ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il lui faisait confiance, réellement, si ce n'est de par son manque d'intérêt à tout ce que pouvait faire Harry lorsqu'il n'était pas présent. Pour Harry, néanmoins, cela était plus dû à un désintérêt total qu'à une marque de confiance.

Si Voldemort ne lui faisait pas confiance, comment pouvait-il, lui, Harry, lui faire confiance en retour? Voldemort lui avait-il réellement menti, durant tout ce temps, comme l'affirmait si sérieusement Dumbledore ? Ou Dumbledore ne cherchait-il qu'à faire baisser la haute estime et le respect qu'Harry avait envers le Lord ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Pourquoi voudrait-il qu'Harry arrête de voir le Lord en figure importante et en modèle, alors qu'il avait été -presque- comme un père pour lui. Qu'il était celui qui l'avait arraché de chez les Dursley, qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie, qui lui avait tout appris, quand bien même il soit un homme peu fréquentable, comme l'affirmait Dumbledore.

Harry ne comprenait pas quelles pouvaient être les motivations de Dumbledore. Il était perplexe, méfiant, irrité et suspicieux.

Il ne s'était, par ailleurs, jamais posé ces questions-là auparavant, et il se demandait s'il grandissait et gagnait en maturité et donc en clairvoyance ou si l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait actuellement influençait simplement sa façon de voir les choses. Sa façon de voir le Lord.

Néanmoins, la seule idée que le Maître ait pu lui mentir, pour quelque sujet que ce soit, lui retournait l'estomac. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de lui mentir, de lui faire croire que le monde magique, pour qui ils avaient tous les deux une admiration sans faille et un profond respect, puisse être en danger ? Harry ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait apporter à Voldemort.

En bref, Harry ne comprenait ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort.

Il était, en revanche, certain d'une chose :

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler. Il refusait que Dumbledore lui impose subtilement ses idées et ses opinions personnelles. Il refusait qu'il fasse vaciller cette image propre et respectueuse qu'il avait de Voldemort.

Pourtant, plus Harry se répétait cela avec insistance, plus il se rendait compte que manipulé, il l'était déjà.

Par Dumbledore, par Voldemort, peu importe par qui, mais il avait été manipulé. Il _était_ manipulé. Et cela l'irritait grandement.

-Harry, peux-tu apporter cela dans la chambre de Ginny, s'il te plait? demanda soudain madame Weasley.

Arraché à sa lecture, plus ou moins assidue, sur les plus grands et longs matchs de Quidditch du siècle, Harry releva la tête. Son regard froid et calculateur se posa sur madame Weasley qui lui tendait une pile de linge fraichement lavé. Elle souriait doucement et Harry retrouva dans son regard à la fois si doux et si sévère celui d'une mère aimante et attentionnée.

Mais il n'était pas son fils, juste un étranger qu'elle avait accepté d'accueillir chez elle car on l'avait sauvagement arraché à son foyer et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Tout cet amour ne lui était certainement pas destiné.

-Je suis occupé, madame Weasley, dit-il doucement mais sèchement en faisant un signe de tête vif en direction du livre posé sur ses genoux. Je pensais que c'était évident.

Elle haussa les sourcils, à la fois surprise et offensée par cette réponse inattendue. Dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Harry, Percy, qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un de ses livres scolaires, releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que tu peux interrompre ta lecture quelques secondes, Harry. Je peux t'assurer que, tout magique qu'il soit, ce livre n'aura pas disparu lorsque tu redescendras.

-Je ne suis pas disposé à interrompre ma lecture, affirma sèchement Harry en baissant la tête pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Vous pouvez demander ce service à vos propres enfants.

Elle resta longuement plantée devant lui, observant le visage impassible du jeune garçon qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture. De toute évidence, elle hésitait sur comment réagir.

Il ne lui semblait pas judicieux de se mettre en colère contre Harry. Elle se savait illégitime dans le rôle de la mère en colère, quand il était question de Harry, et préférait éviter de se mettre dans une telle situation, plutôt délicate. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé d'éviter de mettre Harry en colère, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle pourrait être la réaction du jeune garçon si imprévisible. Mais elle n'était pas non plus convaincue qu'elle devait laisser passer une telle offense sans rien dire. Ne serait-ce pas un mauvais exemple pour ses enfants ? Une porte ouverte à toute sorte de rébellion ? Sans compter qu'Harry n'avait que dix ans, et que ce n'était nullement une façon de s'adresser à un adulte, tout poli qu'il ait été.

Devait-elle sévir, ou rester indulgente? Il lui semblait qu'Harry avait plus besoin d'amour que de reproches, mais le jeune garçon pouvait se montrer si rude, parfois. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir de l'accueillir chez elle, malgré tous ses enfants déjà à charge, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sème la zizanie parmi ses fils déjà bien dissipés.

-Je te demande de faire un effort, Harry, s'il te plaît, finit-elle par insister, un peu plus sévèrement. Je ne te demande pas grand chose.

-Je n'ai pas envie, s'entêta le jeune garçon en faisant une moue irritée. A quoi vous sert la magie, dans ces cas-là?

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des sorciers que nous devons nous servir de la magie à tout-va. Si c'était le cas, nous ne bougerions plus de nos canapés et laisserions la magie se charger de notre vie entière.

-Ce n'est peut être pas plus mal.

Madame Weasley soupira. Elle n'appréciait guère le ton sec de ce jeune garçon mais, encore une fois, n'était pas sûre que le lui faire remarquer arrangerait les choses. Il ne ferait que se braquer et toutes les tentatives de rapprochement qu'elle avait initiées avec lui depuis qu'il vivait chez elle seraient réduites à néant.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, cependant, ce fut sur le ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisait souvent avec Fred et George:

-Harry, je te le demande poliment pour la dernière fois: veux-tu s'il te plaît apporter ce linge dans la chambre de Ginny ? Cela me ferait grandement plaisir.

Le jeune garçon souffla d'un air agacé, à la manière d'un enfant un peu rebelle qu'on avait osé déranger. C'est ce qu'était Harry, après tout. Un enfant. Elle aurait eu tort de le traiter différemment de ses garçons sous prétexte qu'il avait eu une enfance radicalement différente.

Harry releva la tête de sa lecture et posa un regard irrité sur le tas de linge propre que madame Weasley lui tendait. Il soupira à nouveau puis, posant son livre de côté, il consentit à se lever.

-Vous me revaudrez cela, madame Weasley, affirma-t-il avec arrogance. Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie.

Madame Weasley haussa les sourcils tout en déposant délicatement le linge entre les bras tendus du jeune garçon. Elle souriait d'un air amusé face à la mine renfrognée de l'enfant.

-C'est un service gratuit que tu es heureux d'accomplir, Harry mon garçon, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de compensation, pas de salaire, ni de récompense.

Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la cuisine. Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, et mécontent d'avoir fini par céder, Harry se dirigea bon gré mal gré vers les escaliers et entreprit de les gravir jusqu'au troisième étage, où se situait la chambre de la benjamine de la maison. Il toqua poliment avant d'entrer.

Ginny, qui était en train de ranger sa chambre, sous l'ordre de sa mère, releva la tête à son entrée. Elle rougit quelque peu à l'avisant et murmura timidement:

-Salut, Harry.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de grogner. Il déposa, fort peu délicatement, le tas de linge sur le lit de la jeune fille et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré. En sortant, il croisa Ron qui montait péniblement les escaliers, chargé de son propre tas de linge. Il arborait les joues rouges et le souffle court de quelqu'un en plein effort, et Harry eut un sourire moqueur à son encontre.

-Tu viens jouer à la bataille explosive, Harry ? réussit-il à demander entre deux halètements.

-Non, répondit Harry, cinglant, en lui tournant le dos pour redescendre dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier du deuxième étage, il se figea net en entendant une voix qu'il aurait préféré bannir de son existence. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille pour essayer de capter ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore. Sa voix calme et douce provenait de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le bureau de monsieur Weasley et, le plus silencieusement possible, sans scrupules aucuns, Harry s'en approcha.

Une vague d'excitation monta en lui tandis qu'il collait son oreille contre le panneau de bois. Son geste lui rappelait les quelques fois où, au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait osé espionner les discussions des Mangemorts. Toute la stratégie consistait alors à ne pas se faire surprendre, non pas par les Mangemorts, mais par le Maître lui-même, s'il venait à passer par là. Ici, c'était différent, évidemment.

C'était de Dumbledore qu'il ne devait pas se faire voir. Et si Voldemort lui jetait un regard noir en lui répétant que la curiosité avait du tort avant de le chasser sans remord, il était pratiquement certain que Dumbledore saurait faire preuve d'indulgence, si jamais il venait à le découvrir.

-...Pourrait devenir un vrai problème, disait le vieil homme.

Même sans le voir, Harry devinait son air soucieux rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il se demanda si ça parlait de lui, dans ce bureau. Il s'était longtemps considéré comme un lourd fardeau lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, impression qui avait cessé brusquement lorsque le Maître s'était intéressé à lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était au Terrier, cette impression était cruellement revenue. Il était un problème, pour tous ces gens. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, et il en avait conscience. Personne ne savait quoi faire de lui, c'était évident. Il y avait déjà sept enfants à nourrir dans cette maison, les Weasley n'avaient guère besoin d'un garçon de plus.

La gorge de Harry se serra. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'on finisse par le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Malgré ce qu'en disait Dumbledore, il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour être certain qu'il ne le renverrait pas là-bas. Il avait l'impression que, s'il retournait vivre chez les Dursley, le monde des sorciers se refermerait brutalement devant lui, lui claquant la porte au nez. Tout ce que le Maître lui avait fait découvrir, toute cette beauté, toutes ces merveilles, toute cette magie n'existeraient plus. Ils auraient fait tout cela pour rien et, après avoir vécu un rêve éveillé pendant quatre ans, il retournerait brutalement à la triste réalité.

Et tout ceci n'aurait jamais existé ailleurs que dans son imagination.

-Cela ne nous dérange pas, Albus, vous le savez bien, affirma monsieur Weasley. Le temps de trouver une solution plus viable, nous pouvons tout à fait, Molly et moi, accepter cela.

Dumbledore soupira.

-Là n'est pas la question, Arthur. L'Ordre vous est extrêmement reconnaissant de ce que vous faites, mais le Terrier n'est pas idéal pour cela. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit plus sûr ou nous pouvons tous aller et venir à notre aise. Un endroit plus grand et plus confortable pour ce genre de rendez-vous qu'une maison familiale. Et puis il y a les enfants, qu'il vaut mieux laisser en dehors de cela le plus longtemps possible. Le Terrier n'est pas un Quartier Général, malgré les protections renforcée depuis la venue de Harry

La venue de Harry. Comme s'il était arrivé ici tout seul en demandant le gîte et le couvert. Rasséréné néanmoins de se rendre compte que le problème n'était pas lui, il attendit patiemment que la conversation reprenne.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne un peu plus en puissance chaque jour qui passe. Il est urgent de se réunir et de s'organiser avant qu'il passe à l'action. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être pris de court. Il faudra être prêt, lorsqu'il frappera, que ce soit dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années.

Il y eut un bruit de papiers que l'on déplace, puis monsieur Weasley demanda:

-Quel est son plan, selon vous?

Harry dut patienter de longues secondes avant que Dumbledore ne réponde.

-Le même qu'avant sa chute, je suppose. Il est difficile d'envisager qu'il ait radicalement changé de cap et d'opinion en quelques années de déroute.

-Quelque chose a forcément changé depuis la dernière fois. Tout ne peut pas se reproduire exactement tel quel, comme si rien ne s'était passé, cette nuit-là.

Dumbledore soupira et resta à nouveau silencieux de longues secondes durant.

-Je ne dispose malheureusement pas assez de renseignements pour anticiper tout cela. Il est plus méfiant que la dernière fois et tient ses Mangemorts à distance de ses plans. Severus a le plus grand mal à obtenir quoique ce soit.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit:

-Tom est, malheureusement, un garçon intelligent. Il ne refera pas les mêmes erreurs, et il l'a prouvé en agissant ainsi avec Harry. Il n'agira pas tant qu'il ne sera pas certain de réussir. Et cela peut prendre des années. Il a de plus un atout certain dans sa manche, cette fois.

-Harry?

-Ho non, Harry n'est pas un atout dans son jeu. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. Harry est juste un jeune garçon qu'il a pris soin de contrôler pour ne pas qu'il lui pose de problèmes, à l'avenir. Mais il ne représente ni un atout ni un danger, pour l'instant du moins, tant qu'il est jeune et non formé. Il représente seulement une menace, je suppose. Une menace potentielle qu'il a gérée d'une façon tout à fait différente de la première fois. Il a été plus réfléchi, plus prudent et c'est tout à son honneur, je suppose. Non, non, je ne pensais pas à Harry.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. La chute du Maître ? Quand le Maître avait-il chuté, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Un jeu ? Tout ceci n'était-il qu'un jeu, pour Voldemort ? N'était-il qu'un pion manipulé, contrôlé, surveillé, aux yeux du Maître, comme semblait le sous-entendre Dumbledore ? Un pion sans importance qu'on abandonne si facilement et qu'on laisse sans remord aux mains d'ennemis ?

Le Maître représentait tellement de choses à ses yeux, il lui était impensable de se dire qu'il avait, lui, si peu représenté pour Voldemort. Dumbledore se trompait, il en était certain.

-A quoi donc pensiez-vous, dans ce cas ?

-Peu de personnes sont au courant de son retour. Et il est évident que, pour l'instant, Tom souhaite que cela reste ainsi. Il va préparer ses plans, son armée, sa prochaine frappe dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle réussisse, le moment venu.

Monsieur Weasley ne répondit rien, et le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Harry fronçait les sourcils. Tom était-il le vrai prénom de Voldemort ? Son cœur battait à toute allure tandis qu'il avait l'impression de mettre la main sur un secret intime à propos de l'homme si mystérieux qui l'avait élevé. Que Dumbledore soit à l'origine de cette révélation ne l'enchantait guère, il aurait préféré l'entendre directement de la bouche du Maître.

-Que faisons-nous, dans ce cas? interrogea finalement monsieur Weasley. Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir Fudge de ce qui se prépare?

-Fudge n'entendra rien sans preuves concrètes. Il se complaît bien trop dans sa situation actuelle pour vouloir entendre qu'elle soit autant menacée.

-Et si nous le confrontions à Harry?

-Harry n'est pas une preuve. Du moins pas pour Fudge. Il n'aurait aucunes raisons de croire à cette histoire. Et il n'est pas dit que le garçon voudrait lui-même coopérer, contre Voldemort. Non, il faut pousser Tom à se révéler au grand jour. Et, si nous n'y parvenons pas, il faut nous préparer. Nous devons impérativement être prêts quand il frappera.

-Nous avons déjà rassemblé un bon nombres de personnes pour l'Ordre du Phénix, qui acceptent son retour et qui sont prêts à nous aider.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu peux être sûr que Voldemort va rassembler une réelle armée derrière lui. Il faut nous organiser et, pour cela, il nous faut trouver un réel Quartier Général pour nous rassembler et nous préparer.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut seulement briser par des bruits de papiers froissés. Harry, le souffle court, tendait l'oreille, désireux de capter le moindre son qui l'avertirait que l'un des deux hommes s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce.

-Comment va Harry ? reprit finalement Dumbledore. Cela fait quelques semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu. J'espère qu'il ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes.

-Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon, répondit monsieur Weasley en soupirant et Harry l'imagina en train de frotter doucement ses lunettes à monture d'écailles. Mais il a tendance à se montrer excessif. Il gère mal sa frustration et sa colère. Et il est également un peu lunatique, je trouve, passant d'une humeur à une autre constamment et sans réelle logique, du moins pour nous. Mais ce n'est rien que ma femme et moi ne pouvons contrôler.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, et Arthur reprit:

-Il a quelque chose d'effrayant, dans son regard, je trouve. Autant il peut se montrer heureux et insouciant, notamment en compagnie des enfants, autant parfois, je sens qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher et le laisser lire tranquillement. Il accepte notre compagnie à des moments mieux qu'à d'autres. Il n'est pas mauvais, mais le regard suspicieux et révolté qu'il pose sur le monde tient à la paranoïa.

-C'est la marque de Voldemort, ce genre de réaction. Tom est bien en peine de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Il n'a pas fait, et Merlin seul sait pourquoi, de Harry un dangereux Mangemort entièrement acquis à sa solde, mais il en a fait un jeune garçon prudent et méfiant, comme il l'était, lui, à son âge. Ce qui est dommage.

-Pourquoi a-t-il agi ainsi avec Harry, d'après vous ? Il l'a eu pour lui tout seul pendant quatre années entières ! Il aurait pu au choix le détruire totalement, faire de lui un Mangemort loyal ou un puissant mage noir en devenir. Pourtant, il n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'a même pas permis à Harry de faire de la magie. C'est assez déroutant. Harry a beau être parfois assez déstabilisant, il est plutôt sain d'esprit et bien éduqué.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit pensivement Dumbledore. Tom a toujours été difficile à cerner. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas vu son compte en faisant de Harry un Mangemort ou un mage noir qui aurait pu, plus tard, le défier. Il a peut être simplement voulu faire de Harry un garçon inoffensif, pour lui, en le faisant se sentir redevable, ou reconnaissant. Ou admiratif.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que Harry soit inoffensif.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Dumbledore affirma:

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Mais il ne représente pas non plus un danger. Il a juste besoin d'un cadre strict dans lequel évoluer en paix, loin de Voldemort. Nous devons le considérer comme un enfant normal, ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de garder un œil sur lui. Harry, même s'il n'en a pas encore conscience, a plusieurs chemins qui s'offrent à lui, et il devra un jour en choisir un. A ce moment-là, nous devrons impérativement nous assurer qu'il prenne le _bon_. C'est capital. Il n'y a pas d'options à ce qu'il se tourne vers Voldemort.

Il y a eu à nouveau un bref silence.

-La meilleure solution, j'en suis certain, est Poudlard. L'école lui fera le plus grand bien. Il ne sera là-bas plus qu'un élève parmi d'autres, entouré d'occupations d'étudiants. Et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

-Vous pensez qu'il va arriver un jour à oublier ces quelques années passées au manoir ? Qu'il va l'oublier, lui, ou du moins arrêter de le voir comme un modèle ?

-C'est difficile à dire. Tom représente énormément à ses yeux et, si ce respect et cette admiration qu'il a pour lui peuvent être facilement déroutées, de par leur passé commun, la reconnaissance qu'il ressent envers celui qui l'a introduit dans notre monde est un bien plus grand obstacle.

Des pas se firent soudainement entendre dans l'escalier et, bien qu'à contre cœur, Harry se redressa prestement. Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers et croisa madame Weasley qui montait. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et murmura :

-Merci, Harry.

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien et alla patiemment s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il reprit son livre et retrouva rapidement la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêté.

.

.

A suivre...

Et voilà encore de quoi donner matière à réfléchir à Harry. Décidément, en ce moment, il en apprend des choses xD Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est de plus en plus perdu. Le prochain chapitre sera l'apothéose, si j'ose dire, entre Harry et Dumbledore, avant l'entrée à Poudlard !

Et qui dit Poudlard, dit... Hermione ! Non je plaisante ! Draco, évidemment :p

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Natom 12/09/15


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure xD

Merci à tous les guests pour vos review : **Daidaiiro30, adenoide, Eluke, Aventurine-san, K.S, Guest, Bellasidious, Sélènè ! **Au plaisir de vous lire encore ! ;)

Vous êtes nombreux à vous demander et à hésiter sur ce que deviendra Harry plus tard. Je dois vous avouer que c'est bien là le but de la fic :D. Harry sera très nuancé, autant dans ses actes que dans ses paroles et il va être difficile de lui prédire un avenir certain. Mais je vous mets au défis d'essayer ! xD

Sur ce, place au chapitre !

**Enjoy :)**

.

.

Chapitre 19

Bien mal acquis ne profite jamais

La vérité fait rougir le diable

.

_20 décembre 1990_

.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, chez Harry, songeait Dumbledore tandis qu'il observait le jeune garçon aider madame Weasley et ses enfants à décorer le sapin de Noël.

Certes, Harry avait été modelé par Voldemort avec une délicatesse et une subtilité qui laissait Dumbledore profondément perplexe. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon n'était pas endoctriné, loin de là. Il était loin du parfait petit Mangemort en devenir rempli de haine et de violence auquel Dumbledore s'était attendu en apprenant que Harry avait passé ces quatre dernières années auprès du mage noir. Il avait simplement été modelé avec délicatesse.

Voldemort avait partagé avec lui ses théories et ses idéologies comme s'il avait en face de lui un jeune homme mature et réfléchi. Harry, avec le temps et à défaut d'avoir d'autres points de vue, avait fini par adopter ceux du mage noir. Il croyait en tout ce qui faisait de Voldemort un monstre sanguinaire aux idées dépassées. Pire que tout, Voldemort avait réussi à persuader le jeune garçon de l'irrévocabilité et de la prépondérance de toutes ses idées, à tel point que Harry avait été persuadé - _était persuadé_\- que le monde magique courait un danger véritable.

Malgré tout cela, ce qui rassurait Dumbledore était toute cette innocence et cette candeur que renvoyait Harry, certainement sans en avoir lui-même conscience. Il y avait, certes, dans le regard du jeune garçon cette lueur sombre et parfois inquiétante que Dumbledore associait aux déboires du jeune garçon dans sa jeune enfance, mais surtout, même si cela le contrariait de se l'avouer, à son enlèvement brutal, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais outre cela, Harry dégageait l'innocence la plus pure. Et surtout, il transpirait la non-violence.

C'était un point capital, aux yeux de Dumbledore. Car si le jeune garçon, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, restait tourné vers Voldemort, il serait absolument vital qu'il ne porte pas en lui une once de violence. Il semblait mépriser profondément tout ce qui touchait à la torture, et l'idée même de commettre un meurtre, ou des centaines, le rebutait grandement. Et Dumbledore n'avait jamais été plus heureux que lorsqu'il avait constaté cela. Cela ne signifiait évidemment pas que Harry ne représentait aucun danger dans le futur. Le jeune garçon avait déjà, malgré son jeune âge, de solides bases en terme de magie noire et si, au début, il avait réclamé des livres traitant de cette part sombre de la magie, il avait vite compris qu'il n'en était pas question ici. Il était urgent de le couper de tout art obscur, et de toute violence, autant par méfiance que par précaution.

Ce qui restait néanmoins problématique, c'était la colère contenue que transportait le jeune garçon. Il semblait en colère contre tout. Les moldus, pour avoir gâché son enfance, les sorciers dans leur ensemble, qui ne faisaient rien pour sauver leur monde, les nés-moldus, pour mettre en péril le monde sorcier, Ron, qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de lui, Voldemort, qu'il découvrait peu à peu sous un nouveau jour, les Weasley, qui représentaient tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et lui-même, bien sûr, Dumbledore, pour tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins légitimes.

Dumbledore n'aimait pas cette colère. C'était la même qui avait longtemps rongé le jeune Tom Jedusor, et qui en avait fait le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à la haine, au meurtre, à la guerre. Il était capital que Harry, tout prédisposé qu'il soit, ne suive jamais le même chemin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était déjà bien assez qu'il ait _envie_ de suivre sa voie, même s'il n'avait pas encore totalement conscience de ce que cela impliquait.

Même si, évidemment, vouloir sauver le monde sorcier était une cause tout à fait louable. Mais si Voldemort était le sauveur de leur société, alors il valait peut être mieux la laisser sombrer, c'était ce que Harry avait grandement besoin de comprendre. Il était impératif d'ouvrir les yeux du jeune garçon, pour son propre bien. Il était impensable qu'il continue de grandir en adhérent à de telles idées. Harry allait grandir, et ce qui était aujourd'hui le fruit d'un modelage réussi deviendrait bientôt bien plus problématique que des rêves et des fantasmes enfantins.

Derrière tout cela, se cachait une peur irrationnelle d'être renvoyé chez les moldus. Il était donc capital que Harry comprenne que le monde des sorciers n'était pas sur le point de disparaître, bien au contraire. Une fois qu'il aurait éradiqué cette peur instinctive qui rongeait le jeune garçon, Harry pourrait commencer à relativiser et à voir les choses autrement. Et surtout, il pourrait arrêter de penser que Voldemort avait des idées et des intentions nobles et qu'il se contentait _d'effacer la mémoire_ des nés-moldus pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Car cette estime que possédait Harry pour le mage noir, ce regard respectueux qu'il posait sur lui et cette image idyllique qu'il avait de lui étaient grandement problématiques. Il était impératif que Harry se détache de tout cela et fasse la part des choses. Il devait voir le monstre qui se cachait habilement derrière l'image lisse de son mentor. C'était devenu une des priorités du professeur Dumbledore.

.

Sous l'insistance de madame Weasley, et au plus grand mécontentement de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore fut invité à rester souper. Il passa le dîner à s'entretenir à demi-mots avec monsieur Weasley, et Harry, l'air mauvais, l'épia du coin de l'œil, insensible aux disputes et rires des frères et sœur.

Le jeune garçon ne décolérait pas. Affirmer, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avec un sérieux implacable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait tout appris, à qui il devait _tout_, était un menteur était une offense qu'il ne digérait pas. Il ne l'acceptait pas d'autant plus que Dumbledore était resté campé sur ses positions pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre congé. Il n'avait pas seulement affirmé que Voldemort était un menteur, mais il avait dit qu'il avait menti _à_ Harry. Sur tout ! Les nés-moldus qui avaient volé la magie et qui étaient un danger pour leur société, le monde de la magie sur le point de s'écrouler, les moldus inférieurs et dangereux pour eux, prêts à percer à jour le secret de leur monde. Tout cela, d'après Dumbledore, était des mensonges éhontés.

Harry n'avait pas un seul instant considéré que cela pouvait être vrai. A ses yeux, Voldemort ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il accueilli chez lui, élevé, instruit, protégé, si c'était pour lui mentir ? Dumbledore, par contre, était plus suspect. Il l'avait enlevé, après tout, il était donc également capable de lui mentir. Et Harry était rempli de colère. Il n'était pas seulement en colère parce que Dumbledore avait traité Voldemort de menteur, il était en colère parce que le vieil homme avait tenté de le manipuler.

Il commençait à voir clair dans son jeu, lui semblait-il. Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient opposants. Dumbledore était le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, cette sorte de secte qui s'opposait aux idées de Voldemort. Pire, les deux n'étaient pas seulement opposants, ils étaient ennemis. Et, pour une raison que Harry n'avait pas encore tirée au clair, il semblait important pour Dumbledore qu'il voit son mentor comme un menteur, une personne à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, et il ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler aussi aisément.

A la fin du repas, Harry avait pris sa décision. En réalité, il avait pris cette décision depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il avait juste cherché le courage nécessaire pour y faire face. Lorsque madame Weasley se leva pour entreprendre de débarrasser la table, ordonnant à ses enfants de faire de même, Harry bondit sur ses pieds. Timidement, et dans le brouhaha ambiant, il s'avança vers le professeur Dumbledore qui était penché vers monsieur Weasley avec sérieux.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, appela-t-il clairement.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard un peu surpris, qu'éclipsa un sourire éblouissant.

-Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-J'aimerais vous parler.

Dumbledore retrouva instantanément son sérieux. Un pli soucieux apparut entre ses sourcils et il approuva vivement.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en se levant avec empressement.

-Vous pouvez aller dans le salon, indiqua monsieur Weasley.

Dumbledore approuva et se dirigea vers le salon, entrainant un Harry à la gorge nouée derrière lui. Le vieil homme referma la porte derrière eux et alla s'installer confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils rembourrés du salon, près de la cheminée où un feu ronflait doucement. Harry resta planté debout près de la porte, un peu embarrassé, le regard sombre et l'air déterminé. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire encourageant et répéta:

-Que puis-je pour toi, mon garçon ?

Harry croisa les mains dans son dos et leva le menton, se donnant l'air sûr de lui. Dumbledore plissa légèrement les yeux, un peu inquiet par son attitude sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Harry, dans sa façon de faire ou d'agir, lui faisait parfois penser à un jeune sang pur élevé par ses parents pour faire un jour parti de l'aristocratie anglaise. Il évoluait avec nonchalance et détermination, et possédait une certaine prestance que les enfants Weasley, par exemple, ne possédaient pas. Dumbledore se demandait s'il n'avait pas côtoyé certains sangs purs dont il s'était inspiré.

-J'ai pris une décision, affirma Harry.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en souriant doucement. Harry était tellement imprévisible. Il était renfermé sur lui-même, impassible, souvent silencieux et pensif. Il était extrêmement difficile de le cerner, et c'était ce qui le rendait si dangereux.

-Je t'écoute, répondit poliment Dumbledore en lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

Le cœur de Harry battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux d'un vert profond, et il les dégagea du plat de la main, un brin fébrile.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je _vais_ rentrer chez moi, rectifia-t-il rapidement.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Comme prévu, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle affirmation, et il fut un instant pris de court. Il sourit doucement à Harry, qui arborait un regard suffisamment menaçant pour le déstabiliser le temps d'une seconde.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas permettre cela, Harry, affirma-t-il doucement pour ne pas brusquer le jeune garçon à l'air déterminé.

Harry approuva docilement.

-Mais je ne vous pose pas la question, cette fois-ci. Les Weasley sont tous très gentils, mais je ne veux plus rester chez eux. Je veux retourner avec _lui_. Vous n'êtes ni mon père, ni mon tuteur légal pour m'en empêcher. Je m'en vais.

Dumbledore se pinça l'arête du nez pendant quelques secondes. Le ton sûr de lui et déterminé du jeune garçon aurait pu le tromper, mais il savait pertinemment que Harry n'avait pas les moyens de mettre en œuvre son plan. Pour peu qu'il sache où trouver le manoir Jedusor, il n'avait aucun moyen de transports. Mais là n'était pas le problème principal. Le véritable problème était cette envie qu'avait Harry de retourner auprès du mage noir. C'était contre nature, et ce n'était pas _bien_.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, Harry.

-Et je les ai entendues. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas mon père, qu'il n'ait pas réellement pris soin de moi, qu'il n'ait eu aucun droit de me prendre avec lui, qu'il m'ait autorisé à étudier la magie noire alors que c'est interdit et que ce soit un mage noir. Je veux juste retourner avec lui parce que je l'apprécie et que c'est avec lui que j'ai envie d'être.

Dumbledore était intérieurement accablé et sidéré. Il n'avait jamais avoué à Harry que Voldemort était un mage noir. Jamais. Or, il avait déduit, d'après ses observations et ses discussions avec le jeune garçon, qu'il n'avait pas conscience du véritable visage de Voldemort. Il le voyait comme un ange gardien de la population magique. Pas comme un tueur. Pas comme un _mage noir_.

Dumbledore n'était plus sûr de comprendre et il envisageait la possibilité qu'il se soit trompé. Harry en savait peut être plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. A moins, encore une fois, que Voldemort ne l'ait trompé sur la signification de ces deux mots, lourds de sens. Si Harry connaissait déjà toute la noirceur de Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui le poussait alors à vouloir revenir auprès de lui ? Voldemort avait-il la capacité d'agir en tueur violent et sanguinaire la journée pour se transformer en père modèle le soir ? Dumbledore en doutait fortement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, cependant, le jeune garçon ajouta:

-Etre avec lui ne veut pas dire que je vais devenir comme lui.

Dumbledore, surpris, approuva doucement. Harry plissait les yeux face à son sourire immuable et il savait que cela avait tendance à agacer le jeune garçon sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Un mage noir, veux-tu dire? J'espère grandement, Harry, que tu ne choisiras pas de prendre cette voie.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il fait. S'il commet des actes barbares ou je ne sais quoi, affirma-t-il en reprenant les mots que Dumbledore avait prononcés quelques mois auparavant. Je veux juste...

-Que Voldemort soit un tueur barbare et sanguinaire, qui a assassiné, sinon des dizaines, des centaines de personnes, ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? releva Dumbledore d'un air sceptique. Pardonne-moi, Harry, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Tu es un jeune garçon intelligent et _bon_, je ne pense pas que cela te soit égal.

Harry marqua une courte pause, visiblement déstabilisé. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de Dumbledore, il affirma:

-Vous avez raison. Cela ne m'ait pas égal. Mais il fait cela pour sauver le monde sorcier. C'est une cause louable, bien plus que d'essayer de l'empêcher de mener à bien ses projets.

-Ses projets ne sont peut être pas aussi louables que tu le penses, affirma, pour la énième fois, lui semblait-il, Dumbledore.

Harry comprendrait-il un jour ? Accepterait-il de comprendre, de voir Voldemort tel qu'il était vraiment ? Ou resterait-il éternellement pris au piège de cette image élogieuse qu'il avait construite depuis quelques années ?

-Peu importe les projets que l'on nourrit, la violence, le meurtre, ne sont guère la solution. Ne cherche pas à trouver des excuses à Voldemort. Il est profondément mauvais et il se complaît dans le chaos et la tristesse qu'il sème autour de lui. Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Qu'il ne t'ait pas violenté, toi, ne peut pas l'excuser de violenter les autres.

Harry avait la bouche entre-ouverte, et il ne disait rien. Il semblait que le jeune garçon se battait entre cette image idéalisée qu'il avait de Voldemort et celle, moins respectable, que Dumbledore lui dressait. Il savait que le vieil homme ne mentait pas, pour avoir été lui-même confronté à cette réalité-là, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que son mentor, son modèle, soit profondément mauvais. Il lui cherchait des excuses, mais Dumbledore était certain que le jeune garçon savait qu'il n'y en avait aucunes.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, et en balayant l'air de sa main, comme pour chasser des pensées importunes, Harry reprit :

-Je veux être avec lui, parce que je suis bien quand je suis avec lui. J'aime être avec lui. J'aime quand il me parle, quand il m'apprend des choses. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir. Vous n'avez pas de raisons valables.

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil. Entendre Harry dire de telles choses lui serrait le cœur. Il avait conscience que c'était un jeune orphelin désespérément en quête d'attention et d'amour. Savoir qu'il était autant attaché à Voldemort l'horrifiait, mais devoir le priver de la seule figure paternelle, si s'en était une, qu'il s'était jamais construite le contrariait également. Il aurait aimé pouvoir procurer à Harry une sorte de stabilité dans sa vie qui puisse l'épanouir et lui faire oublier les années traumatisantes de sa petite enfance, mais il en était bien incapable. Le jeune garçon refusait les Weasley, et ne demandait qu'après un mage noir qui ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir une place de père auprès de lui.

Dumbledore n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry entre les mains habiles de Voldemort. C'était malsain et c'était dangereux.

-J'ai des raisons valables, Harry, tu le sais bien. Voldemort est un criminel. Il a commis et commet encore des actes barbares. Il propage des idées décadentes et violentes.

-Je me fiche de ses idées, s'exclama Harry avec fougue. Il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.

Dumbledore soupira devant tant d'entêtement. Il comprenait en un sens que le jeune garçon s'accroche ainsi à Voldemort, qui représentait dans son monde tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il avait espéré avoir toute son enfance. Il s'y accrochait désespérément et refusait catégoriquement d'admettre que celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor puisse être aussi mauvais.

-Admettons, accorda-t-il doucement. Et pour les meurtres, que dis-tu ? Cela ne te dérange-t-il pas, de t'asseoir autour d'une tasse de thé avec un homme qui vient d'en tuer un autre ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dumbledore plissa les yeux, secrètement ravi. Il aimait constater que l'idée de meurtre révoltait Harry. Qu'il n'était pas insensible à la douleur des autres, à l'idée de commettre un meurtre ou d'infliger la douleur. Harry n'était pas mauvais, il en avait la certitude, et c'était un soulagement que d'en avoir à nouveau la preuve flagrante.

-Par ailleurs, reprit-il, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Voldemort veut de toi auprès de lui ? Excuse-moi d'être aussi franc, mais Voldemort n'a pas cherché à te retrouver, depuis neuf mois que tu es ici.

Quand il avisa l'air horrifié du jeune garçon, Dumbledore s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir mis face à cette réalité. Harry semblait profondément choqué par cette révélation et, la bouche entre-ouverte, il le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, cherchant vraisemblablement à remettre ses idées en place.

-Il ne sait pas où je suis, dit-il doucement en hochant la tête, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.

L'air peiné du jeune garçon empêcha Dumbledore de pousser plus en avant ses accusations. Il hocha doucement de la tête en se caressant la barbe, puis reprit :

-Il n'a aucun droit d'élever ou de garder un enfant. C'est la loi. Tu es sous ma responsabilité.

-Qui a dit ça ? s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. Les incapables qui dirigent notre ministère ?

Dumbledore observa intensément les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent de Harry avant de répondre:

-Tes parents. Ils m'ont fait promettre de prendre soin de toi si par malheur il leur arrivait quelque chose. C'est ce qui est malheureusement arrivé, et j'essaye de tenir une vieille promesse, Harry. Ils n'auraient jamais voulu te voir entre les mains de Voldemort, crois-moi.

Harry était de plus en plus agacé, et Dumbledore ne souriait plus. Tous deux se fixaient intensément, tentant de percer l'autre à jour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Mes parents sont morts.

Dumbledore baissa brièvement les yeux sur ses doigts croisés. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, songeur, avant de répondre doucement :

-Malheureusement, oui, ils le sont. Nous ne serions pas là à nous fixer en chien de faïence et à débattre de ton retour ou non auprès d'un mage noir si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il fit un petit sourire censé réconforter le jeune garçon blessé qu'il avait devant lui, mais ce dernier resta si impassible qu'il ne sut pas si cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Pendant un instant, il s'inquiéta de savoir si Voldemort avait aussi réussi à ôter à Harry l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents et cette idée l'horrifia. Mais la lueur peinée et douloureuse qu'il discerna dans le regard émeraude si semblable à celui de Lily le réconforta quelque peu.

-On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à la vie, affirma sèchement Harry, comme si Dumbledore avait insinué le contraire.

Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris par cette affirmation. Voldemort avait-il aussi appris cela au jeune garçon ? Cela semblait un peu déplacé venant de sa part quand on savait son propre parcours, mais Dumbledore était néanmoins soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait pas cherché à donner de faux espoirs à Harry. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu, de toute façon, que de faire croire à Harry que ses parents pourraient revenir à la vie ? Aucun, sans aucun doute.

-Je sais bien, Harry, et j'en suis parfaitement conscient, murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir un brin effrayant qui ne dissipa néanmoins pas son sourire aimable. Il attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne de lui-même la conversation, et fut surpris par sa question inattendue :

-Vous les connaissiez ?

-Tes parents ? Bien entendu. Nous étions de très proches amis. Tu ne t'en souviens certainement pas, mais nous nous étions rencontrés alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, comme si cette idée le contrariait, tout en approuvant doucement.

-Ils faisaient partis de votre ordre, pas vrai ? Votre secte.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Non seulement Harry avait déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre, mais en plus il pensait que c'était une secte. C'était une drôle de façon de voir les choses. Dumbledore s'inquiéta de ce que Voldemort avait pu dire à Harry sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Que des mauvaises choses, très certainement.

-Oui, dit-il, un peu méfiant. Et l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas une secte. C'est un groupe de personnes libres et indépendantes qui défendent les intérêts qu'elles croient nobles.

-Les nés-moldus, affirma posément le jeune garçon en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Entre autres, oui.

-Je ne trouve pas cela très noble.

-Ha non ? Pourquoi pas ?

Harry s'humidifia nonchalamment les lèvres avant de répondre sous le regard intéressé du vieil homme :

-Les nés-moldus sont des voleurs qui ont mis notre monde en danger. Ils ne méritent pas qu'on les défende.

-Je pensais que nous avions mis les choses au clair concernant le danger invisible qui court sur notre merveilleux monde ?

Harry, agacé, haussa les épaules. Dumbledore le fixa longuement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le mettant mal à l'aise, avant de reprendre :

-Quant aux nés-moldus étant des voleurs, peux-tu développer ? D'où sort cette idée, à nouveau ?

Dumbledore souriait à nouveau, mais Harry se sentait comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise particulièrement affligeante. Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, intimidé.

-Ils ont volé la magie, expliqua doucement, un peu à contrecœur.

-Ha oui, bien sûr. Voldemort croit évidemment en cette théorie loufoque. Personnellement, je n'en crois rien. Les nés-moldus doivent être des êtres particulièrement purs, puissants et chanceux pour se voir honorer d'un don aussi merveilleux.

Harry fit la moue, mais ne dit rien. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, réfléchit quelques secondes à cette affirmation, puis répliqua, un brin acerbe :

-C'est sûr qu'ils sont chanceux.

Dumbledore sourit d'un air entendu, mais n'ajouta rien. Il laissa le jeune garçon se dépêtrer de toutes ses pensées, le fixant d'un regard perçant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes d'un silence tendu qu'Harry reprit :

-Ils ne pensaient pas comme _Lui, _mes parents. Ils étaient même _contre_ Lui. Sur les nés-moldus, tout ça. C'est pour ça que mon père a épousé ma mère alors qu'elle était née-moldue.

Dumbledore fronça brièvement les sourcils. Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement révolté ou contrarié par le fait que son père ait épousé une née-moldue, et à cet instant, Dumbledore aurait payé cher pour avoir été là, le jour où Voldemort lui avait parlé de tout cela. Visiblement, le mage noir n'avait pas fait des parents de Harry un sujet tabou entre eux, ce qui était hautement surprenant.

Mieux encore, il avait parlé à Harry de ses parents, sans lui cacher qu'ils s'étaient un jour opposés à lui. Comme s'il ne craignait pas de voir Harry le regarder différemment après avoir appris la position de ses parents. C'était étrange, comme beaucoup de choses quand il en allait de la relation entre Harry et Voldemort.

-En effet.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, et Harry, les sourcils froncés, s'abîma pendant de longues secondes dans ses pensées embrouillées. Ses conversations avec Dumbledore, bien qu'il n'en ait pas souvent, avaient tendance à grandement l'embrouiller. Le vieil homme, sur quelque sujet que ce soit, affirmait irrévocablement l'exact inverse de ce que lui avait un jour affirmé Voldemort. Il avait bien sûr plus tendance à croire Voldemort, car il avait appris à lui faire confiance, mais il était quand même dérangeant de se voir ainsi affirmer avec une telle conviction les idées opposées.

Il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées et tout se confondait dans son esprit. Les nés-moldus dangereux, les nés-moldus voleurs, le monde des sorciers en sécurité, le monde magique en danger, l'Ordre du Phénix, ses parents, la magie noire, la magie blanche, les moldus, son oncle et sa tante, le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour Dumbledore, son agacement envers Voldemort qui ne faisait rien pour le sortir de là, les tortures du Maître, ses actes soit disant barbares, ses enseignements patients, le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

Harry ne savait plus réellement où il en était. Il leur en voulait un peu de l'embrouiller ainsi de toutes leurs idées et leurs opinions et avait du mal à se forger la sienne, à travers toutes ces conspirations. En fonction des affirmations des uns et des autres, il changeait d'avis ici ou là, et s'en retrouvait que plus perdu.

Il aurait aimé avoir devant lui des personnes qui faisaient front commun sur leurs opinions, tout aurait été plus facile pour son apprentissage. Mais entre les idées des uns, les mensonges des autres, les manipulations de certains et les contradictions, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et cela avait tendance à l'agacer profondément.

Les adultes lui semblaient instables et immatures, incapables de se mettre d'accord sur un sujet aussi banal que les nés-moldus, ou aussi gros que la sécurité ou non du monde magique. Ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir s'il y avait danger ou pas, non ? Même sur cela, ils ne pouvaient se mettre d'accord. C'était exaspérant.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si capital pour Dumbledore qu'il se range à son avis. Harry avait la ferme conviction qu'il devait se forger sa propre opinion, indépendamment des avis des uns et des autres. Si les adultes ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord entre eux, alors il prendrait sa propre décision.

Il était néanmoins difficile de savoir que ses propres parents avaient été contre Voldemort, il fut un temps. Devait-il penser comme ses parents, juste parce qu'ils avaient un jour été ses parents ? Devait-il penser comme Voldemort, parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait élevé ? Devait-il penser comme Dumbledore, parce qu'il semblait si sûr de lui ?

Tout cela agaçait profondément Harry.

-Mais vous les avez trahis, dit-il sèchement au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Dumbledore, qui était plongé dans la contemplation du jardin enneigé par la fenêtre, se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Vous avez trahi mes parents.

-Comment cela ?

Harry fronçait les sourcils et levait le menton.

-Vous n'avez pas respecté leur désir. Vous leur aviez promis de prendre soin de moi, et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes empressé de vous débarrasser de moi en me laissant chez les moldus sans même savoir s'ils s'occuperaient convenablement de moi.

Dumbledore resta brièvement sans voix face à cette brusque colère et à ces accusations.

-Je n'ai cherché qu'à te protéger, Harry.

-Me protéger ? Vous vouliez me protéger quand vous m'avez abandonné chez les Dursley? Quand vous n'avez jamais cherché à m'enlever de chez eux alors qu'ils me maltraitaient ? s'exclama le jeune garçon, profondément agacé. C'est ça qu'ils voulaient pour moi mes parents ? Ils voulaient que je sois maltraité, affamé ? Que je dorme dans un placard ? Que je lave la salle de bain de mon oncle et ma tante ?

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres face à cette soudain colère. Elle était légitime, évidemment, et il déplorait de ne pouvoir parler à Harry de la raison pour laquelle il avait du rester chez les Dursley. Harry était trop jeune pour entendre parler de Prophétie, trop attaché à Voldemort pour l'entendre désigner comme ennemi mortel, trop instable pour s'entendre nommer Sauveur. Il était trop jeune, et Dumbledore espérait encore sauver cette fragile innocence et joie de vivre qu'il avait quelques fois entre-aperçues chez le jeune garçon.

-Lui est venu me chercher là-bas! reprit Harry, exalté. Lui m'a avoué la vérité sur le monde de la magie. Il m'a fait découvrir le Chemin de Traverse, la magie, la société sorcière. Il m'a appris à lire, à écrire, il m'a fait lire mes premiers livres, il m'a fait découvrir le Quidditch. Il a répondu à toutes les questions que je me posais. Il m'a donné à manger, lui, il m'a donné une vraie chambre. Et pendant ce temps, vous étiez où, vous?

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient lancer des éclairs tandis qu'il foudroyait un Dumbledore impassible du regard. Il s'était avancé dans sa direction pendant sa tirade enflammée et le vieil homme était raide dans son fauteuil, touché de plein fouet par les mots durs de ce jeune garçon meurtri. Il acceptait tous ses torts, et il en avait quelques uns.

-Vous étiez où ? répéta Harry en élevant la voix. Vous vous en fichiez de ce que je devenais, et c'est maintenant que vous arrivez ? Maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut prendre soin de moi et qui s'intéresse à moi, vous venez et vous m'enlevez à lui ? De quoi vous vous mêlez, maintenant ?

Harry était furieux, et il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Toute sa rancœur et sa colère accumulée depuis son enlèvement brutal quelques mois plus tôt semblaient sortir par vagues entières hors de lui. Il se fichait qu'on puisse l'entendre dans toute la maison. Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il voulait juste que Dumbledore comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de vous maintenant. C'était avant que j'avais besoin de vous, quand je me faisais maltraiter par mon oncle et ma tante. Maintenant, c'est trop tard !

L'air attristé et coupable de Dumbledore ne l'influençait pas. Il _savait_ que le vieux sorcier l'avait laissé en toute connaissance de cause chez les Dursley, et il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner cela. C'était sa faute s'il avait passé de sombres années chez les Dursley, et il gardait envers lui une rancœur tenace qui n'était pas prête de s'atténuer.

-C'est trop tard, hurla-t-il avant de se taire brusquement.

Le silence qui suivit sa longue tirade enflammée sembla extrêmement bruyant. Seul le feu crépitant dans la cheminée se faisait entendre. Aucuns bruits ne parvenaient de la cuisine attenante. Harry posait sur son interlocuteur un regard sombre et menaçant. Dumbledore ne souriait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Il arborait un air sérieux et grave et avait supporté le long discours accusateur du jeune garçon sans broncher.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes interminables qu'il se décida à rompre le silence:

-Je suppose que tu as raison, oui. J'arrive trop tard. Tu as grandi, tu es devenu indépendant. Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois me rejeter. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, et je l'accepte.

-Je me fiche de cela, s'exclama sèchement Harry. Je m'en fiche, répéta-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Maintenant.

Dumbledore se pinça à nouveau l'arête du nez. Il semblait particulièrement épuisé, tout à coup, et c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. Mais plein de colère et de rancœur, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Je voulais te protéger, Harry. J'ai toujours agi dans ton seul intérêt. J'espère que tu le comprendras un jour.

Harry souffla. Il laissa échapper un son entre le rire moqueur et le grognement de rage.

-Me protéger de quoi ? s'exclama-t-il sèchement. C'est des Dursley dont j'avais besoin de protection quand j'étais petit et qu'on m'enfermait dans mon placard parce que j'avais oublié une miette sur la table à manger.

Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard enflammé du jeune garçon. Il semblait avoir repris contenance et malgré ses yeux bleus emplis de gravité, il souriait à nouveau doucement au jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

-Je voulais te protéger de lui, Harry. De Voldemort. Il est tellement dangereux pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas un homme bien.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, exaspéré. Ils revenaient toujours au même point. Voldemort le méchant. Agacé, son ton monta à nouveau quand il répliqua:

-Je sais! Vous allez me le répéter combien de fois, à la fin ? Oui, je sais que c'est un mage noir. Je sais qu'il pratique la magie noire. Je sais qu'il torture ses opposants dans ses cachots. Mais je m'en fiche! Il a pris soin de moi, c'est ce qui compte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me protéger de lui!

Pour la énième fois ce soir-là, Dumbledore tombait des nues. Harry était au courant. Il savait que Voldemort torturait ses opposants et des nés-moldus dans les cachots. Dumbledore ne comprenait plus, c'était une certitude. Il avait été persuadé que Harry n'était pas violent et qu'il idolâtrait Voldemort justement parce qu'il ignorait son vrai visage. Qu'en était-il, cependant, si le jeune garçon, en réalité, _savait_ ? Cautionnait-il cela? Avait-il assisté à la torture ?

-Tu ne peux pas rester près de lui, reprit Dumbledore en tentant de dissimuler son trouble. Il pourrait te faire tellement de mal.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait! s'exclama Harry. Il avait quatre ans pour me faire du mal, il ne l'a jamais fait, bien au contraire. Vous voulez quoi comme preuve ?

Dumbledore se caressa doucement sa barbe argenté, fixant Harry de son regard bleu perçant. Il répondit au jeune garçon en murmurant doucement:

-Il l'a déjà fait, Harry.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, fronça les sourcils. Il tiqua légèrement, comme s'il essayait de chasser cette dernière phrase de son esprit.

-Non, affirma-t-il catégoriquement. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il a pris soin de moi. Bien, bien mieux que vous. Vous parliez de mes parents, mais je suis sûr qu'ils lui seraient reconnaissants d'avoir pris soin de moi, de m'avoir arraché de chez les Dursley. Lui, au moins, a respecté leur dernier souhait.

Dumbledore resta impassible et silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Ces paroles le touchaient profondément, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Qu'auraient dit Lily et James Potter s'ils avaient vu leur jeune fils entre les bras de Voldemort ?

Il préférait ne pas y penser, tellement cela était effroyable.

-James et Lily auraient été horrifiés de te savoir entre les mains de Voldemort, Harry. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis absolument certain, c'est de cela.

Le ton sec et irrévocable de Dumbledore eut le mérite de faire taire Harry. Le jeune garçon, l'air calculateur, le fixa longuement, sans un mot, se repassant mentalement les dernières paroles du vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demanda-t-il finalement en levant le menton avec défis.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'hésita pas.

-C'est lui qui les a tués.


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut à tous !**

**.**

Ca y est, on y est, après finalement 19 chapitres, rien que ça, je laisse un peu de place au HPDM. Très gentil, pour commencer. Très, très léger. Mais on commence tous comme ça, non ? xD

Bref vous l'aurez deviné, y a du Draco dans l'air.

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller relire le prologue, qui se glisse normalement entre deux scènes de ce chapitre. Si on suit l'ordre chronologique. Je ne l'ai pas mis, sinon c'aurait été un chapitre à rallonge (il est déjà pas mal ) et puis je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous a une bonne mémoire !

Autre chose, vous l'aurez remarqué, je switch parfois du samedi au dimanche pour la publication, j'espère que ça ne fait pas de différence pour vous. Pour moi aucune, c'est juste selon mes disponibilités du moment.

Merci aux guests pour toutes leurs reviews : **Guest, Daiddaiiro30, Aventurine-san, nepheria4, Ekateri, Guest, K.S, Bellasidious, Marie la Petite, Sélènè, adenoide** !

Et merci à **Whashu Kooyoo** pour la correction ! :)

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, par contre, pour la fin de ce chapitre :D

Enjoy !

.

.

Chapitre 20

Il faut une longue vie pour surmonter les séquelles de l'éducation.

Jan Greshoff

.

_31 décembre 1990_

.

Les herbes hautes frissonnèrent et le hululement d'une chouette perchée haut dans un arbre se tut brusquement, laissant la place à un silence de plomb. Il y eut comme un frémissement dans l'air, tandis que l'espace s'altérait brièvement et qu'une haute forme encapuchonnée se matérialisait dans le crépuscule ambiant.

Elle resta immobile, quelques secondes, écoutant le silence ambiant. Puis elle fit un pas en avant et un souffle chaud s'éleva autour d'elle tandis qu'elle disparaissait à l'intérieur des protections de l'enceinte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagné de son aura sombre et menaçante, remonta d'un pas vif l'allée qui menait à son manoir. Sans ralentir, il abaissa la lourde capuche qui dissimulait son visage, dévoilant des traits sévères et élégants, encadrés de cheveux d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur la façade impériale de l'imposant manoir, et son expression impassible ne dévoilait rien.

Il monta deux à deux les marches du perron et entra en coup de vent dans l'immense hall. Depuis l'incursion de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques mois plus tôt, les protections autour de l'enceinte avaient été renforcées, mais le manoir de Little Angleton était resté la base principale de ses activités. Il n'y avait, dans les pièces secrètes du manoir et ses longs corridors obscurs, rien à voler et rien à cacher et Il se doutait que, maintenant que le garçon n'était plus ici, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de revenir.

Néanmoins, la simple pensée de Dumbledore et ses fidèles compagnons mettant les pieds dans _son_ manoir le faisait encore grincer des dents. Il y avait eu des conséquences, évidemment, chez ses Mangemorts, mais rien ne pourrait réparer cette erreur fatidique.

Harry Potter avait disparu de son manoir aussi discrètement qu'il y était arrivé, de nombreuses années auparavant, et tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Il n'y avait plus de questions incessantes, plus de curiosité mal placée, plus de miettes sur son tapis et plus de Quidditch dans son parc. C'était un mal pour un bien.

Il avait énormément perdu, en perdant le jeune garçon. C'était une perte stratégique, évidemment, qui aurait de grandes conséquences sur son avenir. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Harry avait passé quatre ans auprès de lui, à s'enrichir de Son enseignement et le garçon le respectait bien plus qu'il ne respecterait Dumbledore, celui qui l'avait lâchement enlevé et arraché à sa stabilité au manoir, à Lui. Peu importe ce que pourrait faire ou dire le vieux sorcier, il y aurait toujours en Harry des réminiscences de ses années passées ici, Il en était certain.

C'était réconfortant de savoir cela, même si la colère qui rongeait son être depuis quelques mois peinait à s'estomper.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans la grande salle de réunion lorsqu'il y pénétra, et il n'en fut pas surpris. Le Mangemort s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et Voldemort s'installa en bout de table, claquant des doigts pour ordonner aux elfes de maison de lui servir à boire.

Son regard perçant se posa sur le patriarche de la famille Malfoy, qui semblait particulièrement tendu, sur sa chaise. Il en déduisit dans un pincement de lèvres agacé que l'homme n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer.

Un verre se matérialisa devant lui et il s'en saisit d'une poigne acérée.

-Mon Seigneur, commença Lucius alors que le silence entre les deux hommes s'éternisait, de plus en plus insoutenable, je...

-Tu n'as rien, je sais, coupa le Lord d'un ton tranchant.

Lucius referma la bouche, pris de court par cette subite affirmation. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de garder une certaine fierté face à l'expression impassible de son Maître.

-J'ai joué de tous mes contacts au Ministère, mais personne ne semble être au courant de quoique ce soit. Personne n'a entendu parler de Harry Potter depuis cette fameuse nuit, lors de la mort de ses parents. Il semblerait que l'Ordre ait agi seul, et dans le plus grand secret.

-Il semblerait, répéta Voldemort en se caressant la lèvre inférieure de son index, l'air songeur.

Il avait lui-même envoyé ses Mangemorts fouiller tous les endroits susceptibles de cacher le grand Harry Potter, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait aucune idée d'où se cachait l'Ordre du Phénix et d'où ils avaient pu amener Harry. Il avait lui-même été errer près des maisons de tous les membres dont il avait connaissance, mais il semblait que l'Ordre du Phénix avait prospéré depuis quelques années.

Les doigts du Maître pianotèrent sur le bois lisse de la table. Malfoy se racla la gorge.

-Fudge n'a encore aucune idée de votre retour. Dumbledore ne lui en a pas touché un mot. Seule une poignée de proches de Dumbledore ont été mis dans la confidence.

-Et il n'en parlera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas de preuves concrètes. Il ne ferait que se mettre la société sorcière à dos en proclamant mon retour.

Lucius resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de demander :

-Pensez-vous qu'il ait amené le garçon à Poudlard ?

-Non. Il y a bien trop de monde susceptible de reconnaître Harry Potter, et ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour cacher un jeune garçon parmi des élèves plus âgés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tut un instant, l'air étrangement songeur. Prudemment, Lucius osa glisser un regard dans sa direction pour jauger de son humeur. L'aura sombre qui entourait le Maître était inquiétante, mais elle n'était pas inédite. Lucius avait du mal à savoir si la perte de Potter l'avait réellement affecté, en dehors de cette froide colère qu'il arborait constamment. De toute évidence, cela avait grandement contrarié ses plans, quels qu'ils aient été.

-Par ailleurs, je pense suffisamment connaître Dumbledore pour penser qu'il a amené Harry dans un lieu chaleureux et accueillant, afin de le couper totalement de tout ce qu'il pense qu'il a connu ici. A l'heure qu'il est, le garçon doit être entouré de personnes aimantes et d'attentions empressées.

-Une famille, suggéra Lucius. Avec des enfants, probablement ?

Lucius plissa les yeux, réfléchissant intensément.

-Pas forcément membres de l'Ordre, ajouta Voldemort. Il aura voulu le couper le plus possible de tout ce qui touche à la guerre, à _moi_.

-Il y a une infinité de possibilités, Maître, souffla doucement Lucius. De nombreuses familles auraient été honorées d'accueillir Harry Potter, sans poser la moindre question.

Le mage noir marqua son assentiment d'un grognement qui n'engageait à rien. Il avait l'air préoccupé, et Lucius comprenait pourquoi. Savoir Harry entre les mains de Dumbledore n'était d'aucun réconfort, alors que le garçon était encore si malléable. Il y avait, par ailleurs, des vérités délicates qu'il aurait été mieux que le garçon apprenne directement de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui aurait su les tourner à son avantage, autant que possible, du moins. Loin de son influence, il semblait qu'Harry était livré à lui-même. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre tout ce qui se jouait autour de lui, et trop jeune pour mettre en doute ce qu'on lui disait, bien qu'il ait montré à plusieurs reprises une indépendance d'esprit et une maturité parfois étonnantes.

Néanmoins, tout n'était pas perdu. Il était certain qu'Harry avait à l'esprit toutes les mises en garde du Maître à propos de Dumbledore et de ses manipulations. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que le garçon n'ait aucune confiance en Dumbledore. Il resterait méfiant, et cet attachement fort et profond qu'il avait pour le Maître jouerait en sa faveur. Il avait un respect et une fascination pour le Maître qu'il n'aurait jamais pour Dumbledore, Lucius en était persuadé.

-Si nous ne pouvons pas le trouver maintenant, nous devrons attendre qu'il entre à Poudlard, suggéra respectueusement Lucius. Vous pourrez alors entrer en contact avec lui.

-Ce sera trop tard, affirma sèchement le Lord. Il est probablement _déjà_ trop tard. Dumbledore n'a qu'une seule phrase à dire et tout sera perdu.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, approuvant doucement. Harry pouvait bien ressentir pour Voldemort tout le respect, l'admiration, la fascination au monde, rien de cela ne survivrait à la douleur de la perte de ses parents. Ou pire, à la vérité quant à leur assassinat.

-Mais c'est à double tranchant, reprit soudainement le Lord. Harry pourrait lui en vouloir de le mettre face à une telle vérité, de lui faire ressentir de telles émotions, négatives. Il pourrait lui en vouloir d'être celui qui briserait ses illusions à mon égard. Il pourrait, en quelque sorte, le rendre responsable de sa désillusion.

Lucius approuva poliment, bien que le Lord ne semblait pas s'adresser particulièrement à lui.

-Il pourrait être surpris de sa réaction. Je connais son entêtement.

Lucius sourit, un peu surpris de la possession qui transparaissait dans le ton de son Maître à la mention du jeune garçon.

-Si j'étais lui, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de lui avouer la vérité. Ou bien, j'attendrai qu'il soit plus mature, plus à même de gérer sa frustration, sa déception. Plus à même de faire face à tout cela.

Voldemort se tut un instant, avant d'ajouter dans un souffle à peine audible :

-Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Il faut le laisser grandir, se faire ses propres opinions, faire le point sur ses émotions. Il finira par haïr Dumbledore. Plus il grandira, et plus il se rendra compte de ses manipulations. Plus Dumbledore fera tout pour le garder à ses côtés, et plus Harry voudra le fuir, c'est une évidence. Plus il voudra le monter contre moi, et plus Harry le détestera pour cela.

Lucius pinça les lèvres.

-Il finira par vous haïr vous aussi, murmura-t-il. Quand il se rendra compte que vous n'avez jamais essayé de venir le chercher. En plus de tout le reste.

Une lueur inattendue s'alluma dans le regard sombre du Maître, qui se redressa souplement.

-Mais je suis lié au garçon. Je suis celui qui l'a introduit à son monde. Celui qui lui a tout fait découvrir. _Il me doit tout_. Cela, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il pourra me haïr, sa reconnaissance ne faiblira jamais. Dumbledore n'aura pas tout cela, quand il finira par le haïr.

Lucius approuva doucement, songeur.

-Alors vous allez le laisser grandir ? Vous allez le laisser se faire sa propre opinion de la situation ? Et s'il grandit en apprenant à idolâtrer Dumbledore ?

-Aucune chance, murmura le Lord en plissant les yeux, très sûr de lui. Il ne pourra jamais lui pardonner d'être celui qui a gâché sa vie, une première fois en le laissant chez ses moldus de parents, la deuxième en l'enlevant à moi.

-Vous avez tué ses parents, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Lucius.

Le Lord sourit doucement, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Certes, murmura-t-il. Il me haïra pour cela. Mais il haïra Dumbledore pour être celui qui lui aura avoué la vérité.

-C'est plutôt contradictoire, fit remarquer le Mangemort.

-Mais c'est comme cela qu'il réagira, j'en suis certain. Me haïr est au dessus de ses forces, pas quand je lui ai tout enseigné. Pas quand il me doit tout. Dumbledore ferait bien de s'en rendre compte, le plus tôt possible.

Voldemort croisa les jambes. Sa baguette glissa entre ses longs doigts et il se mit à jouer avec, la faisant tourner et rouler habilement entre ses doigts. Lucius suivit son manège des yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de demander dans un souffle :

-Pensez-vous toujours qu'il est en passe de devenir un mage noir ?

-L'avenir nous le dira. Mais je le pense, oui. Il faudra voir comment il a évolué, d'ici quelques années, loin de mon influence.

-Ou peut être sera-t-il devenu le Golden Boy de Dumbledore.

-Peut être, convint Voldemort en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mais il restera imprégné de mes enseignements. Nous serons fixés en jugeant de sa réaction lorsque nous nous reverrons.

Lucius approuva. Il fixait la baguette du Lord qui tournoyait vivement entre ses doigts, et il était autant hypnotisé par les mouvements vifs de l'objet magique que par les paroles de son propriétaire.

-D'ici là, mes plans auront avancé, et il sera alors peut être temps de frapper un grand coup. Je frapperai le Ministère, et je récupèrerai Harry Potter.

.

_1er septembre 1991_

.

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure à travers des paysages verdoyants sur le déclin. Le train légendaire à la teinte d'un rouge sombre laissait échapper une épaisse fumée blanche qui se dissipait lentement dans l'air après son passage.

C'était une belle journée d'été. L'air était lourd et chaud, le soleil haut dans le ciel écrasait le nord de l'Angleterre de ses rayons brûlants et pas un souffle de vent ne venait faire osciller la cime des arbres. La plupart des fenêtres du train étaient ouvertes pour essayer de capter le souffle d'air que brassait l'engin dans son sillage et des élèves transpirants se collaient contre ses vitres avec espoir.

En ce premier jour de septembre, le Poudlard Express transportait quelques centaines de jeunes sorciers vers la réalisation de leur rêve le plus cher: il les amenait à Poudlard.

.

-Harry Potter se trouve dans le train. Oui, il va à Poudlard cette année ! Il paraît qu'il est dans le wagon de queue ! Tu te rends compte ? Harry Potter !

Déjà, ce premier jour n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Des murmures excités parcouraient les rames du train et propageaient un message qui en enthousiasmait plus d'un. La plupart des jeunes sorciers présents dans ce train avait entendu parler de Harry Potter toute leur vie, et c'était un nom mythique qu'ils avaient appris à respecter et à admirer à travers les yeux fascinés de leurs propres parents.

Ils se sentaient émus et excités de savoir qu'ils allaient partager leur scolarité avec le Survivant, et tendaient le cou à travers les portes vitrées de chaque wagon pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Ils imaginaient déjà les lettres enthousiastes qu'ils écriraient fièrement à leurs parents le soir venu pour leur annoncer, peut-être même avant le nom de leur nouvelle maison, cette grande nouvelle. Les plus chanceux des plus jeunes élèves pourraient même se voir partager un dortoir avec le jeune garçon au nom légendaire, et cette perspective en réjouissait beaucoup.

Tous se rêvaient amis et confidents du Survivant qui, avec un nom et un passé pareil, ne pourrait s'avérer qu'être un camarade formidable. Ils imaginaient la fierté de leurs parents, la jalousie et l'envie de leurs frères et sœurs s'ils venaient à devenir amis avec Harry Potter et cette idée leur gonflait le cœur d'un espoir merveilleux. Ils rêvaient tous d'être celui, le premier, qui découvrirait ce qui était arrivé au jeune garçon pendant toutes ces années, après qu'il ait défait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Harry Potter ne pouvait qu'avoir eu une enfance heureuse et merveilleuse, être un talentueux jeune garçon promis à un grand avenir. Et ils se voyaient tous devenir le meilleur ami du Survivant, celui qui serait à ses côtés pendant toute sa scolarité, celui à qui le jeune homme confirait ses secrets et ses peines.

Oui, Harry Potter était dans le Poudlard Express, lui aussi en route pour Poudlard, et il était à mille lieux de se douter de ce qui se tramait autour de sa personne. En réalité, Harry Potter n'avait aucune conscience de sa notoriété, même si on l'avait à plusieurs reprises évoquée devant lui. Il n'y avait jamais été confronté, et c'était quelque chose de tellement abstrait pour lui qu'il avait tendance à l'oublier totalement. Il refusait de croire à cette célébrité. Il refusait cette célébrité tout court, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait appris _pourquoi_ il était si célèbre.

Il était fort à parier, donc, que le jeune garçon n'apprécierait pas cet engouement et cette ferveur qui couraient autour de lui à travers tout le train.

Si les élèves avaient été un peu plus vifs d'esprit, le fait que Harry Potter se trouve dans le train à cet instant n'aurait pas été une aussi grande surprise. Il suffisait de savoir compter pour se rendre compte que, comme tous, l'héroïque bébé avait bien grandi, et qu'il ferait lui aussi cette année sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. En réalité, certains jeunes élèves n'étaient pas si surpris que cela. On leur avait suffisamment répété qu'ils étaient nés la même année que le célèbre Survivant pour qu'ils s'attendent à le rencontrer à Poudlard. Mais cela ne diminuait en rien leur enthousiasme.

.

Harry était assis dans son compartiment, le front collé contre la vitre. L'air impassible, il fixait sans ciller le paysage qui défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux fixes. Des prairies, des champs, des sous bois, des collines, des lacs, puis à nouveau des prairies, des champs. Rêveur, il imaginait, comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois auparavant, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le château de Poudlard. Il imaginait quelque chose de beau et grandiose, un lieu à la hauteur de la précieuse magie qu'il accueillait en son sein.

Le cœur de Harry battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à prendre conscience qu'il se rendait enfin à Poudlard. Il avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie, lui semblait-il, et avait pensé ne jamais le voir arriver tellement l'attente lui avait paru interminable. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait onze ans, il possédait sa propre baguette magique et ses propres robes de sorcier et était assis dans le train qui l'amenait à Poudlard. Son rêve le plus cher était sur le point de se concrétiser, et il semblait à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Sauf bien entendu, le jour où il avait découvert l'existence du monde de la magie, mais rien ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec ce moment-là. Rien, jamais.

Il se représentait Poudlard comme un havre de paix lointain et esseulé qui aurait le pouvoir de balayer tous ses soucis, ses peurs et sa tristesse loin de lui. Là bas, il n'y avait pas de Voldemort, pas de Dumbledore, pas de Mangemorts ou de membres de l'Ordre. Il n'y aurait pas de trahisons, pas de manipulations, pas de longues et angoissantes discussions, pas de grandes et horribles révélations, pas de meurtres et de tortures, pas de sort de mort murmuré contre lui. Ou contre ses parents. Rien.

Il y aurait juste lui et ses soucis d'écolier, ses devoirs à rendre à l'heure, ses déboires avec ses camarades et ses professeurs, les règles simples et précises de l'école à respecter. Il y aurait juste lui et ses cauchemars interminables, la nuit, que rien n'empêchait de revenir, ni les potions apaisantes de monsieur Weasley, ni le sourire triste et plein de tendresse de madame Weasley, ni les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes de Dumbledore ou les râlements de Ron, ni ses insomnies répétées.

La magie accomplissait bien des miracles, mais il semblait que chasser les cauchemars d'un enfant seul et effrayé était au dessus de tous ses pouvoirs. Alors Harry avait appris à faire avec. Il pleurait en silence quand il voyait le fantôme de ses parents morts surgir à l'angle d'un mur. Il criait en silence quand il voyait le sourire aimable et crispé de Dumbledore qui lui murmurait des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Il serrait les poings en silence quand surgissait sous ses yeux fermés l'ombre de Voldemort qui tenait fermement dans son poing sa baguette magique, cette même baguette magique qu'Harry avait un jour tenu avec émerveillement dans sa main, et qui la dirigeait droit sur son front. Invariablement, après chaque cauchemar, il ouvrait les yeux dans un sursaut et passait alors des heures entières, silencieux, à fixer le plafond décrépi de la chambre de Ron en écoutant ses ronflements.

Alors, dans ses longues heures de veillée nocturne, tandis que ses yeux fatigués luttaient pour ne pas se fermer, des centaines, des milliers d'images et de pensées désordonnées défilaient devant lui. Elles étaient parfois floues, parfois nettes, parfois incompréhensibles ou claires comme du cristal. Mais quelles qu'elles soient, Harry ne les comprenait pas. Ou tout du moins, il ne les comprenait plus.

Il avait un jour eu l'impression que tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche dans son monde. Il y avait Voldemort, ses idées, sa magie, ses Mangemorts, ses enseignements, ses livres, son manoir. Il n'avait pas toujours tout compris de ce que le Maître lui enseignait, mais il avait alors la certitude que tout ce que disait le Maître faisait foi d'institution. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre parole que la sienne, pas d'autre voie à suivre que la sienne, pas d'autres opinions à avoir que les siennes. Voldemort était le point lumineux, le phare de son enfance dévastée chez les moldus, celui qui lui avait tout apporté. Un monde, de la magie, un bonheur, un rêve, un futur, des envies, de la joie.

Harry regrettait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir eu conscience de sa chance, à ce moment-là. Quand il n'y avait eu que Voldemort et personne d'autre.

Car après, il y avait eu Dumbledore, et tout s'était effondré. Dumbledore avait renversé son monde. Il avait tout mis sans dessus tout, tout dévasté, tout ravagé, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un champs de ruines interminable, des questions sans réponse, et des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant qui n'étaient plus aussi nets. Peut être parce qu'il avait apporté une vision totalement différente à tout ce qu'il connaissait. Peut être parce que sa vie au manoir s'était peu à peu effacée à mesure que le temps passait. Peut être parce que tout ce qu'il pensait avoir appris au manoir s'avérait faux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait à Harry qu'il avait tout perdu. Tout s'était effondré, dans cette maison qu'on avait voulu qu'il considère comme son foyer et qui ne représentait aujourd'hui qu'horreur et mensonges. Il avait perdu Voldemort, deux fois, son bonheur passé, son futur tant envié qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, ses envies, sa joie, ses souvenirs heureux du manoir qui ne lui semblaient plus si beaux, plus si merveilleux.

Il ne lui restait qu'un rêve sur le point de se réaliser, une baguette magique qu'il n'avait pas choisie, ses cauchemars terrifiants et sa colère, intarissable et contenue, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et qui ne se voyait qu'à travers ses yeux émeraudes à la lueur inquiétante.

.

Lorsque Draco et Harry se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois, ce fut dans le compartiment de ce dernier. Harry jouait à la bataille explosive avec Ron et il était très concentré car, si Ron était indétrônable aux échecs, en ce qui concernait les jeux de carte, Harry avait toutes ses chances et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser battre. Ils grignotaient des friandises sorcières qu'Harry avait achetées grâce à son argent récemment acquis dans le coffre fort hérité de ses parents, tout en discutant de leurs appréhensions respectives vis-à-vis de l'imminente répartition.

Ron était persuadé d'aller à Gryffondor, comme toute sa famille avant lui. Mais il pensait également qu'on allait leur demander de faire un tour de magie avancé pour juger de leur maison future, et cela l'angoissait particulièrement. Harry n'avait pas cette appréhension. Il connaissait la vérité depuis des années déjà mais, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas exactement tiré au clair, il n'en avait pas fait part à Ron.

Non, l'appréhension d'Harry allait vers autre chose. Il se demandait dans quelle maison il allait être réparti. Il avait passé toute son enfance à rêver de son entrée à Serpentard, qui marquerait ses premiers pas dans ceux du Lord. Il s'était maintes fois imaginé arborant fièrement les insignes vert et argent de cette maison emblématique et avait vu dans ses rêves le regard fier que le Maître poserait alors sur lui. Il semblait au jeune garçon qu'il n'avait vécu que pour cela depuis toujours: pour rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres fier de lui.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, tout avait changé. Ses rêves d'enfant étaient révolus, son innocence avait violemment éclaté en morceau un soir d'hiver et il n'en restait que des miettes qu'il hésitait encore à ramasser. Il voyait maintenant le Lord sous un jour nouveau, un jour moins glorieux. Il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Voulait-il toujours suivre les pas de Voldemort ? Le rendre fier de lui, même si c'était à distance ? Voulait-il toujours lui ressembler ? Voulait-il ressembler à Dumbledore ? Harry n'était plus sûr de lui, plus sûr de rien.

La trahison de Voldemort lui semblait insurmontable et impardonnable, mais, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il restait encore grandement attaché à lui. Il se demandait lui-même comment il pouvait encore ressentir autant d'attachement envers un homme qui l'avait sobrement trompé pendant des années.

Harry savait que, s'il venait à atterrir à Serpentard, il ne serait pas aussi horrifié qu'il devrait l'être. Malgré tout, la perspective de rendre le Lord fier de lui l'exaltait, et il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce besoin irrépressible. Néanmoins, se voir envoyer dans la maison qui avait fait briller ses parents le remplissait d'espoir.

Harry, comme toujours depuis quelques mois, ne savait plus où il en était. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Voldemort comptait encore beaucoup, envers et contre tout, mais ses parents aussi. Il avait donc décidé de laisser le Choixpeau magique trancher pour lui et se disait que, quoiqu'il arrive, il serait satisfait.

Ron était en train d'évoquer un dragon à deux têtes devant être combattu à mains nues lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête de leur jeu pour jeter un coup d'œil au nouveau venu.

Harry le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, dans l'arrière boutique de chez Madame Guipure. Il gardait un souvenir très net de leur première rencontre, probablement parce qu'il était le premier sorcier de son âge qu'il ait rencontré. Après Ron, bien sûr, mais étrangement, à ses yeux, Ron ne comptait pas vraiment. On les avait forcés à se rencontrer, à se parler, à s'apprécier. Ce garçon là lui avait parlé de son plein gré, alors qu'il n'en avait eu aucune obligation ou aucun ordre et, même s'il ne lui avait pas paru des plus sympathiques, avec son ton froid et ses questions désintéressées, il avait néanmoins fait l'effort de lui parler, et Harry retenait cela.

Le jeune garçon, qui arborait des cheveux aussi blonds que dans les souvenirs de Harry, posa sur lui un regard gris intense. Il haussa un sourcil en le reconnaissant, et esquissa une grimace hautaine en le jaugeant froidement. Son regard se posa brièvement sur Ron avant de revenir sur Harry.

-Alors c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette attaque des plus directes. Le ton du garçon ne laissait pas présager quelque chose de positif. Immédiatement sur la défensive, il répliqua un peu sèchement :

-Oui, et alors ?

Derrière le garçon blond se tenaient deux autres garçons, solidement battis et à l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon aux yeux gris, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps. Ce dernier portait déjà ses robes de sorcier faites sur mesure et flambant neuves, lui donnant un air prestigieux qu'Harry avait hâte d'arborer, lui aussi, quand il aurait enfilé les siennes.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans qu'il n'en connaisse l'origine. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il se contenta de fixer l'autre garçon d'un air profondément ahuri. En face de lui, Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien.

Il jaugea Ron d'un air méprisant avant d'ajouter :

-Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Ron fronça les sourcils face à la réplique incendiaire. Une légère rougeur s'épanouit sur le bout de ses oreilles, et Harry savait que c'était un signe d'inconfort. L'air très satisfait de lui, Malfoy se désintéressa du jeune garçon et refit face à Harry. Il lui jeta un regard entendu et, faisant un signe vif de la tête en direction de Ron qui restait bouche bée, il reprit :

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller.

Il lui tendit la main, et Harry la fixa sans un mot, profondément retourné. Il fixait le jeune Malfoy d'un air quelque peu hébété, et avait à peine conscience de la pauvre image qu'il devait renvoyer au garçon sûr de lui qui lui faisait face.

En réalité, Harry avait l'impression de voir surgir devant lui un fantôme tout droit sorti de son passé. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais rencontré le fils de Lucius, mais il en avait tellement rêvé, il avait tellement supplié pour cela qu'il lui semblait qu'il le connaissait déjà un peu. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandi ensemble, découvert la magie ensemble, couru dans les bois autour du manoir, pourchassé des elfes de maison effrayés, s'étaient cachés de l'ombre menaçante du Maître, alors qu'ils n'avaient en réalité fait cela que dans son imagination des plus fertiles.

Ce garçon-là se matérialisait soudain devant lui, en chair et en os, et il en restait hébété, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, incapable de réagir avec bon sens. Le fils de Malfoy avait fait partie de son enfance sans exister réellement. Il avait été là sans être là. Harry avait même fini par oublier, à travers ses rêves et son imagination, que ce garçon-là existait vraiment.

C'était comme un rêve d'enfant oublié qui devenait brusquement et violemment réalité, en prenant tout à coup une ampleur des plus inattendues. Comme un fantôme surgissant de son esprit pour se matérialiser en face de lui. C'était le garçon qu'il avait imaginé des milliers de fois durant son enfance au manoir qui apparaissait subitement devant lui alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de le rencontrer un jour.

Le jeune garçon, l'héritier dont Lucius Malfoy était si fier et si protecteur, qu'il avait tant envié et jalousé à la fois. Le fils de Lucius, qui avait son âge et qui, évidemment, ferait son entrée à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Ce jeune garçon-là, à la fois si immatériel et pourtant soudain si réel, qui avait été éclipsé par les enfants Weasley en quelques semaines.

Il se trouvait aujourd'hui devant lui, bien réel, et Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de sensé, mais rien ne lui vint. Bouche bée, il se contenta de murmurer d'un air prudent :

-Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy ?

Draco plissa les yeux d'un air prudent, comme si la question le prenait de cours et qu'il ne savait pas comment y répondre. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps sans que Harry ne l'ait saisi. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, analysant Harry avec prudence, comme s'il le jaugeait afin de savoir s'il était digne ou non d'obtenir une réponse à sa question. Les deux jeunes garçons s'observèrent sans un mot, s'évaluant l'un l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait dans la boutique de madame Guipure, puis Draco consentit à répondre :

-Oui.

Harry connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, mais il resta néanmoins hébété. Il n'avait pas repensé à Lucius Malfoy depuis des semaines. L'irruption soudaine de son fils face à lui faisait remonter des souvenirs qui lui paraissaient lointains. Lucius avait beaucoup représenté pour lui quand il était esseulé et oisif au manoir et voir son fils aujourd'hui le faisait se sentir proche du Mangemort.

-Je le voyais souvent, quand j'étais plus petit, dit-il doucement, un peu nostalgique.

Draco Malfoy plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant.

-Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ? Parce que ça ferait _bien_ d'avoir Harry Potter dans tes amis ? Parce que Harry Potter est proche de Lui ?

Malfoy plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant et répliqua froidement :

-Du moins, il _l'était_.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Il sembla à Harry qu'un sceau d'eau glacée venait d'être renversé sur sa tête. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Voldemort, toutes ses trahisons, toute sa colère, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui au passé. Il lui semblait que leur lien était indélébile et il savait, au fond de lui, que cette reconnaissance qu'il avait pour l'homme qui l'avait introduit dans le monde de la magie serait éternelle, quoiqu'il arrive. S'entendre dire à haute voix que leur relation tenait désormais du passé lui retourna l'estomac. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait vomir, ou fondre en larme, ou supplier pour qu'on le ramène auprès de lui.

Puis il se souvint: il haïssait Voldemort.

La bouche sèche et l'estomac noué, Harry releva le menton d'un air fier et répliqua avec froideur :

-Hé bien, Malfoy, je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux. Mais c'est gentil de te proposer.

Draco glissa un regard en direction de Ron dont le bout des oreilles étaient encore rouge. Il haussa un sourcil narquois et affirma :

-Tu _as_ besoin d'aide, de toute évidence.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant. Il n'avait pas choisi Ron en tant qu'ami, on le lui avait purement et simplement imposé, mais il ne cautionnait pas vraiment qu'on l'insulte aussi bassement. Même si les Weasley _étaient_ roux, _avaient_ des tâches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants.

Harry sourit d'un air narquois.

-On verra, dit-il avec un sourire en coin amusé, qui s'amplifia lorsque Malfoy plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant.

.

Draco Malfoy fut envoyé à Serpentard, comme il l'avait si fièrement prédit quelques jours plus tôt, dans la boutique du chemin de Traverse. En réalité, le Choixpeau Magique eut à peine le temps de se poser sur sa tête qu'il annonça Serpentard, et le sourire satisfait qu'eut du mal à cacher Malfoy fit brièvement briller ses yeux gris. L'emblème vert et argent apparut instantanément sur son uniforme, remplaçant le sceau neutre de Poudlard.

Harry, la mine sombre, observa le jeune garçon sauter habilement à bas du tabouret et rejoindre sa nouvelle maison d'un pas de conquérant. Son sourire en coin suffisant avait quelque chose d'agaçant. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le voir s'assoir parmi ses nouveaux camarades. Il serra quelques mains qui se tendaient avidement dans sa direction et sourit avec arrogance en direction de Crabe et Goyle.

Peinant à dissimuler sa moue agacée, Harry refit face à la scène. Le professeur Dumbledore trônait au centre de la longue table des professeurs, son regard bienveillant posé sur les élèves devant lui. Il semblait heureux, présidant ainsi cette école millénaire dont il était le directeur, mais la seule image de Dumbledore se tenant devant lui faisait monter en Harry une rage sourde qu'il peinait à contenir. Il méprisait cet homme avec toute la force dont il était capable et, du haut de ses onze ans, détestait particulièrement le fait qu'il ait été celui qui lui ait dit l'horrible vérité. Il le tenait pour responsable de tous ses malheurs, alors qu'il n'en avait été que le messager.

Harry était rancunier et immature et il n'était pas prêt à pardonner à Dumbledore quoique ce soit.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé par le professeur Mcgonagall, un brouhaha excité envahit la vaste salle. Harry le détesta immédiatement. Son nom sembla se répercuter à l'infini dans des centaines de bouches enthousiastes. L'air sombre et agacé, son regard vert empli de colère à peine dissimulée, il gravit les quelques marches qui le menaient jusqu'au tabouret. Avant de s'asseoir, il leva son regard émeraude en direction du professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit un léger sourire encourageant. Comme toujours, le vieil homme était insensible à ses sentiments, et Harry en était exaspéré.

Comment pouvait-il lui sourire alors qu'il savait parfaitement tout le ressentiment et la colère que Harry ressentait envers lui ? N'avait-il donc aucune décence ? Aucune fierté ? Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus grave, au vu des circonstances ? Juste une fois, ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve de retenu, de compassion ? Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter, juste une fois, de sourire ?

A cet instant, Harry espéra être envoyé à Serpentard. Non pas par égard pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais simplement pour effacer ce sourire béat collé aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

Peut être Dumbledore souriait-il parce qu'il _savait_ que Harry n'irait pas à Serpentard ? Peut être que, dans son arrogance, il pensait que Harry rejoindrait la maison de ses défunts parents, plutôt que celle de celui qui les avait tués ?

Ou peut être, que, finalement, la maison dans laquelle irait Harry n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela ? C'était ce que madame Weasley avait dit à Ron, avait qu'il n'embarque dans le train, quand celui-ci s'inquiétait de ne pas aller à Gryffondor, comme tous ses frères. Il suffisait qu'il se sente bien dans sa nouvelle maison, à sa place, qu'il s'y fasse des amis et s'y épanouisse et alors, peu importe dans quelle maison il serait, elle l'accepterait.

Elle avait dit cela à Ron, en le serrant avec amour dans ses bras, un peu émue de voir son dernier fils partir à son tour. Mais elle n'avait pas dit cela à Harry, quand elle l'avait embrassé dans une étreinte maladroite mais néanmoins chaleureuse.

Le professeur Dumbledore pensait-il comme elle, sur ce point ? Lui était-ce égal, si Harry atterrissait à Serpentard, la maison qui avait vu grandir son pire ennemi ? Souriait-il pour cela, parce qu'il était serein et qu'il avait confiance en lui, en ses choix, en son avenir ? Ou souriait-il parce qu'il était persuadé que Harry, quoiqu'il advienne, n'irait pas à Serpentard ?

Harry commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait Dumbledore, et il se disait que le vieil homme ne prendrait jamais le risque de le laisser aller à Serpentard. Ce serait trop symbolique, trop dangereux au vu de son passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A la seule idée de se voir à nouveau manipulé par le vieil homme, une rage sourde monta en Harry. Il s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus jamais, que ce soit pas Voldemort, ou par Dumbledore.

Impassible, le jeune garçon se détourna de cette image horripilante, s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa sans broncher le professeur Mcgonagall le coiffer de l'antique chapeau. Le Choixpeau Magique glissa devant ses yeux et il se retrouva seul, plongé dans le noir, les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnant à ses oreilles et son trop célèbre nom se propageant indéfiniment à travers la Grande Salle.

.

Fin partie 2

.

A suivre...

Voilà une fin bien sadique, mais cette fois, j'en ai conscience. Et c'est même fait exprès, pour tout vous avouer :) Je vous laisse mijoter sur ce que sera la future maison de Harry. Gryffondor, Serpentard, autre ? Telle est la question ! Quel genre de futur lui voyez-vous, d'ailleurs ? Vous pensez que sa future maison sera forcément liée à son futur, ou qu'il pourra s'en détacher un jour, peu importe où il va ?

En gros, Harry à Serpentard signifie obligatoirement mage noir, pour vous ? Et Harry à Gryffondor signifie forcément Golden Boy ?

Et comment voyez-vous sa relation avec Draco ? Ami/ennemi ? La scène de leur deuxième rencontre laisse la porte ouverte à toutes les possibilités ! Pensez-vous que la suite de leur relation est forcément liée à la maison dans laquelle ira Harry ?

Bref, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour cette fin :D

La partie 3 sera la plus longue de toute ( il y en a 4 en tout ). J'ai -presque- fini de la rédiger. Le premier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine.

A+ :)

Natom, 27/09/15


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut !**

Que de reviews pour ce dernier chapitre ! :) Merci à tous ! Je me suis amusée à faire un petit sondage et comme je m'y attendais, la majorité d'entre vous s'attend à voir Harry à Serpentard. Il y a des anti-Gryffondor mais aussi des anti-Serpentard. Il y a ceux qui pensent qu'il pourrait aller à Serdaigle. Et il y a ceux qui sont partagés, qui envisagent Harry un peu partout et c'est vrai qu'il a le profil pour pas mal de maisons ^^ Dommage qu'il faille en choisir qu'une ! Bref, très partagé.

Pour moi, la maison de Harry est claire depuis le début de la fic. Vous ne m'avez pas influencé, malgré vos suppliques ;)

Quoiqu'il en soit, (je réponds à mes propres questions du chapitre précédent ^^), je pense que j'ai développé un Harry indépendant, réfléchi et ouvert d'esprit tout au long de ces chapitres. La maison dans laquelle il sera réparti n'aura donc pas forcément d'influence sur le sorcier qu'il deviendra plus tard. Bref, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle il est réparti, cela ne scellera en rien son destin.

Et pour ce qui est de Draco, je suis déçue, personne ne m'a dit qu'il voulait les voir ensemble ^^ Vous voulez qu'une relation d'amitié entre les deux !? Ha fallait le dire, je vais arranger ça ;)

Merci aux guests pour vos reviews ! :) **Marie la Petite, nepheria4, Daiidaiiro30, Guest, adenoide, Eluke, Guest, Bellasidious, Nomie, Ekateri, Aventurine-san !**

Sur ce, place à la **troisième partie !**

Attention aux dates !

Enjoy !

.

.

**Partie 3**

**Chapitre 22**

La méfiance est mère de sûreté

.

_24 mai 1996_

.

Draco avait toujours apprécié la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il aimait le calme qui y régnait, le silence profond des lieux, les chuchotis qui se murmuraient parfois entre les allées. Il aimait sentir l'odeur des vieux parchemins et des livres qui hantaient ces murs depuis des décennies, voir la poussière tourbillonner paresseusement sous la lueur des lampes.

Draco aimait venir en ces lieux pour étudier. Il pouvait y passer de longues heures à lire des livres trouvés sur une étagère bancale et oubliée de tous, à faire ses devoirs, rédiger des essais ou dessiner des schémas. Il lui arrivait de ne pas lever le nez de ses parchemins pendant des heures. Il était alors inconscient au va et vient des élèves, aux allers et retour de madame Pince, aux chuchotements qui résonnaient doucement autour de lui, aux soupirs qui se faisaient souvent entendre.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin en ce dimanche, et Draco avait depuis longtemps fini ses devoirs de la semaine à venir. Il relisait tranquillement le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il devait rendre le lendemain et qu'il avait rédigé en début de semaine. Les sourcils froncés, penché en avant de telle sorte que ses mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage, ses yeux d'un gris intense sautaient d'une ligne à une autre avec rapidité. Il éradiquait toutes les fautes qui s'étaient glissées dans sa rédaction et prenait le temps, parfois, de vérifier une information qui le faisait douter.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas du parchemin, il se redressa lentement, satisfait de son devoir. Il espérait obtenir, au mieux un optimal, au pire un effort exceptionnel. Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, il leva les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, revenant doucement à la réalité. Au cours de l'après-midi, la bibliothèque s'était peu à peu remplie d'élèves qui venaient se dépêcher de finir leurs devoirs négligés de tout le weekend. Ils s'étaient répartis, seuls ou par groupe, autour des tables disposées un peu partout dans la bibliothèque et étaient tous penchés sur leurs devoirs, l'air un peu paniqué par l'échéance à venir.

Draco ne concevait pas que l'on puisse faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute, alors que les professeurs les leur donnaient suffisamment à l'avance pour leur assurer d'avoir pleinement le temps de les rédiger en toute sérénité.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et posa son regard anthracite sur Harry Potter. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment l'archétype de l'élève qui faisait toujours ses devoirs la veille au soir avant de devoir les rendre, mais Draco le croisait souvent à la bibliothèque, plongé dans ses propres livres. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aperçu Potter arpenter les allées de la vaste bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre nouveau, comme s'il le dévorait, littéralement, pendant la nuit. Les deux garçons, assis à quelques tables de distance, parfois face à face, parfois se tournant le dos, restaient plongés dans un silence concentré pendant de longues minutes, totalement inconscients de la présence de l'autre, du moins la plupart du temps. Potter, que Draco épiait de temps à autre d'un air suspicieux, lisait des livres aux sujets plutôt hétéroclites, et Draco l'avait plus d'une fois vu trainer du côté de la Réserve. Il se doutait de ce que cherchait le célèbre Harry Potter dans cette partie interdite de la bibliothèque, et cela le faisait rire doucement. Quand il le surprenait à l'épier, Potter lui jetait invariablement un regard méfiant, les yeux plissés et son regard sombre posé sur lui, comme s'il le mettait au défis d'aller le dénoncer auprès de Dumbledore.

Comme si le Directeur n'était pas déjà au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son école. Comme si Potter ignorait la surveillance dont il était l'objet. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Draco était bien placé pour savoir que Potter n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui allait l'empêcher de lire des livres défendus.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Potter une colère perpétuelle que Draco ne s'expliquait pas. Ses yeux brillaient constamment d'une colère contenue difficilement et il posait sur le monde qui l'entourait un regard continuellement méfiant et agacé. Il semblait en colère contre tout le monde, tout le temps, sans répit ni apaisement.

Il était, surtout, souvent, en colère contre Draco et cela avait le don d'amuser le jeune homme, qui avait appris à en jouer. Il semblait, paradoxalement, être le seul à voir la colère qui rongeait Potter de l'intérieur. Ou bien ses amis faisaient-il simplement semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Il était, après tout, plus simple de faire semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que l'aura soit disant si pure du Survivant était teintée d'une telle colère, si dangereuse, si malvenue.

Penché en avant, une plume à la main suspendue à quelques centimètres au dessus d'un parchemin encore vierge, le Survivant plissait les yeux d'un air concentré. Draco pouvait presque voir les mots, les phrases, se dessiner dans l'esprit du jeune homme tandis qu'il réfléchissait à sa phrase d'introduction. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, preuve d'une intense réflexion et il serrait fermement sa plume dans son poing droit. Comme bien souvent, le jeune homme avait négligé son uniforme, et il portait une robe de sorcier d'un noir sobre sans insigne particulier. Draco, qui arborait fièrement ses insignes de Serpentard, avait du mal à comprendre son attitude.

Sans quitter le visage renfrogné de Potter qui, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, s'abimait dans ses pensées studieuses, Draco roula précautionneusement son parchemin.

Après avoir finalement soigneusement inscrit son nom et son prénom en haut à gauche du parchemin, Harry, dépité, releva la tête de son devoir. Il soupira discrètement, puis tourna la tête et son regard émeraude rencontra celui anthracite de Malfoy, assis quelques tables plus loin. Il marqua un bref arrêt en avisant l'autre garçon qui le fixait déjà, et les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent brièvement, sans un mot, sans un geste. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry détourna finalement le regard et se pencha sur son parchemin sur lequel il inscrit les premiers mots de son devoir.

Draco se leva. Il rangea soigneusement son devoir de métamorphose dans son sac, ainsi que sa plume et son encrier. Il se leva pour aller remettre à leur place les livres qu'il avait empruntés puis, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la bibliothèque.

.

Le cours de potion touchait à sa fin, et un silence studieux régnait dans le cachot. Les élèves s'affairaient à la préparation de leur potion avec un soin tout particulier, désireux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leur plus redoutable professeur. La potion à l'ordre du jour était peut être celle qu'ils auraient à réaliser à leurs examens de fin d'année devant les juges des BUSES et tous savaient l'importance de cet examen.

Severus Rogue rodait parmi ses élèves, les mains derrière le dos, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui. Il observait sans un mot les élèves achever leur préparation et se penchait parfois au dessus d'un chaudron pour en mesurer la consistance d'un coup d'œil expert.

Harry, étant petit, avait été fasciné par les potions. Cela avait été l'un de ses sujets de prédilection, lorsqu'il se trouvait encore au manoir et qu'il était avide de connaissances. Il l'était toujours, en un certain sens, mais avec une intensité un peu moindre. L'aversion que lui portait Rogue avait quelque peu refroidi son intérêt en la matière, mais il lui arrivait encore de s'enthousiasmer devant les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient au dessus des chaudrons ou devant les propriétés proprement magiques de certaines potions. Les potions n'étaient pas la matière où il brillait le plus, il devait bien l'admettre, mais préparer une potion, quelque qu'elle soit, le fascinait. Il appréciait cela et, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence menaçante de Rogue dans son dos, il aurait pu aimer réellement cette matière.

Les élèves pestaient doucement près de lui mais Harry ne se laissait pas déconcentrer. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir totalement raté sa potion, et les dernières minutes de préparation étaient cruciales. Profitant d'un temps mort où il fallait laisser la potion reposer pendant quatre minutes et vingt sept secondes, il releva la tête.

Rogue se tenait près de Zabini, dont il regardait les faits et gestes avec les yeux plissés. Il émanait de lui une aura sombre et menaçante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des Mangemorts, mais ce n'était peut être que parce que Harry _savait_ qu'il en était réellement un qu'il pensait cela. Du moins, il pensait savoir. Rogue faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, et même s'il gardait un souvenir pas très net de leur première rencontre, il était pratiquement certain que c'était Rogue qu'il avait rencontré au manoir, quelques semaines fatidiques avant son enlèvement, tant d'années auparavant.

Il n'avait pas dit à Dumbledore avoir vu Rogue auprès du Maître ce jour-là, pas plus qu'il n'avait cherché à prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Rogue était membre de l'Ordre. Harry savait que Rogue avait conscience qu'il _savait_, mais aucun des deux n'y avait jamais fait allusion.

En réalité, Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit un secret, mais le mystère qui entourait l'allégeance de Rogue à ses yeux était entier et captivant. Il aurait été bien en peine de dire à quel camp appartenait réellement le professeur de potion. Autant, quand Rogue se montrait particulièrement odieux à son encontre, il était persuadé d'avoir à faire à un vrai Mangemort, autant parfois il en doutait. Rogue et Dumbledore semblaient très liés, et quand il les voyait discuter ensemble dans la Grande Salle lors des repas, il doutait du statut de Mangemort de Rogue.

Il lui semblait néanmoins inconcevable que cet homme ait réussi à duper Voldemort, ou Dumbledore, en fonction du camp auquel il appartenait réellement. Si tel était le cas, néanmoins, Harry l'admirait pour cela. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort n'étaient faciles à doubler.

Lorsque Rogue releva soudain la tête pour jeter un regard circulaire autour de la salle, leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Harry soutint son regard quelques brèves secondes avant de baisser la tête sur son chaudron, l'esprit confus.

D'un geste assuré, il fit tourner trois fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Harry avait pris l'habitude, depuis quelques temps, d'observer Rogue. Il ne savait trop ce qu'il cherchait dans le regard noir et l'attitude glaciale de son professeur de potions, mais il avait l'impression que l'homme avait quelque chose à lui apprendre. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni comment, mais Rogue l'intriguait. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il y avait quelque chose à découvrir sur sa personne.

Lorsque la sonnerie marqua la fin du cours, la potion de Harry était fin prête. Elle arborait une délicate teinte rosâtre, et c'était plutôt bon signe, d'après ce qu'en disait le manuel. Précautionneusement, il en préleva un échantillon qu'il versa dans un flacon marqué de son nom avant d'aller le poser sur le bureau du professeur.

Sans attendre qui que ce soit, Harry sortit du cachot et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son prochain cours de la matinée.

.

Harry était élève à Gryffondor depuis cinq ans. Il n'était guère persuadé d'y avoir sa place, mais la maison rouge et or l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, quelques années plus tôt, et il avait appris à s'y complaire. C'était sa maison et, même s'il avait rêvé toute son enfance de sa scolarité à Serpentard, il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de se plaindre de sa répartition à Gryffondor. Tout ceci était derrière lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre le soir en se couchant. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien y faire, et c'était bien l'une des seules certitudes qu'il avait.

Il était déterminé à laisser son enfance dévastée derrière lui, et à aller désormais de l'avant. Il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions, car personne ne semblait déterminé à lui en fournir. Alors, plutôt que de ruminer des heures durant et de s'enfoncer peu à peu dans un état proche de la catatonie qui faisait grandir sa colère un peu plus chaque jour, il avait décidé de tourner la page, ce qui lui avait semblé être la solution la plus sage.

Son enfance, désormais, n'existait plus que dans ses rêves les plus impénétrables. Ses parents, trop tôt décédés, les Dursley, si vils, Voldemort, si secret, Dumbledore, si manipulateur, les Weasley, si mielleux. Tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être dans sa vie de tous les jours. Poudlard avait marqué un tournant capital dans sa vie, une page qui se tourne, le début d'une nouvelle histoire, et tout ce qui s'était passé _avant_ ne comptait plus.

Il était désormais un élève sérieux et assidu, désireux de réussir sa scolarité. Désireux de s'en sortir dans la vie, sans l'aide de personne. Surtout pas d'aide. Il n'avait besoin de personne, et il était déterminé à le prouver.

Evidemment, tout cela était purement idyllique. Harry était rongé de l'intérieur par des sentiments contradictoires qu'il était incapable d'apprivoiser, ou de contrôler.

Il y avait parfois Dumbledore, parfois Voldemort. Leurs deux visages se mélangeaient dans son esprit à l'infini. Il se voulait mature et indépendant, mais il était incapable de les chasser de son esprit une bonne fois pour toute.

Et tout cela le mettait en colère.

Voldemort l'avait sauvé de chez les Dursley. Voldemort l'avait élevé pendant quatre ans en lui enseignant ses préceptes et en lui mettant dans la tête des idées plus ou moins légitimes. Il avait admiré, respecté, idolâtré Voldemort pendant des années. Voldemort était celui à qui il devait tout. _Tout_. Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Il le respectait autant qu'il le haïssait. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient en lui, au point de le perdre totalement. Certains soirs, il lui semblait qu'il ne savait même plus comment il se prénommait, tellement ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments étaient confus. Il aurait aimé le haïr, tout simplement, sans se poser plus de questions. Mais il peinait à oublier tout ce que le Maître avait fait pour lui il fut un temps, peu importe combien ses gestes avaient été intéressés.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, l'avait abandonné chez les Dursley. Dumbledore l'avait laissé là-bas durant six ans, alors même qu'il s'y faisait maltraiter et négliger. Il l'aurait laissé là-bas jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Dumbledore l'avait sauvagement enlevé alors qu'il avait trouvé la paix et le bonheur au manoir. Dumbledore lui avait révélé des vérités qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Dumbledore avait travaillé dur pour le détourner de Voldemort, pour le faire haïr la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, qu'il ait jamais considéré comme un mentor. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais autorisé à revoir Voldemort. Dumbledore l'avait séquestré de force dans une maison où il n'avait jamais voulu être. Dumbledore l'avait manipulé. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé, de gré ou de force, à Gryffondor. Dumbledore l'avait fait membre de l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé, et qu'il aurait grandement préféré rester en dehors de ce conflit qui ne le concernait pas.

Voldemort et Dumbledore se haïssaient. Harry se trouvait au milieu de cette haine, la tête levée vers les adultes, incapable de comprendre les enjeux et les dessous de tout ce raffut. Harry n'était qu'un pion entre les mains des adultes. Il avait été manipulé, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. On lui avait tourné la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. On lui avait menti, caché des informations pourtant vitales. On l'avait endoctriné, un coup d'un côté, un coup de l'autre. On avait pensé pour lui, on avait choisi pour lui. On ne lui avait jamais, jamais, demandé son avis.

Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait là, à quinze ans, incapable de savoir qui voulait son bien, qui ne lui voulait que du mal. Qui étaient les gentils, qui étaient les méchants. Qui n'avait cherché qu'à le protéger, qui avait cherché à lui faire du mal. Qui s'était servi de lui, qui avait réellement agi dans son intérêt.

Il avait semblé vital à Harry de sortir, de s'échapper de cet enfer. Vital pour son intégrité physique autant que sa santé mentale. Il ne parlait plus à Voldemort depuis des années, il avait refusé d'avoir des contacts avec Dumbledore, ce qui s'était avéré difficile, étant donné la ténacité du vieil homme à vouloir rester proche de lui. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce que faisait Voldemort, si tant est qu'il ait un jour su, et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce que préparait Dumbledore.

Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse grandir en paix et, surtout, qu'on ne lui demande plus rien. Harry pensait avoir assez souffert à cause des adultes, il lui semblait légitime de désormais suivre son propre chemin, loin de leurs manigances et leurs manipulations.

.

Il était minuit passé et la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avait été désertée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le silence qui avait envahi les lieux était calme et apaisant après le brouhaha qui y avait régné toute la journée et Harry, les yeux fermés, prenait le temps de l'apprécier. Seul le crépitement des flammes qui mouraient dans l'âtre se faisait entendre, et c'était un bruit chaleureux, accueillant, qu'Harry associait à de froides soirées d'hiver passées à lire au coin du feu. Des souvenirs agréables, mais qui lui semblaient pourtant si lointains, aujourd'hui.

Il était affalé dans un fauteuil rembourré en face de la cheminée et laissait patiemment les secondes s'égrener indéfiniment. Il attendait, simplement, sans penser à rien, sans inquiétude ou appréhension.

Il viendrait. Il le lui avait promis, et Harry n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne comme il lui faisait confiance, à lui. C'était une confiance qui lui était venue naturellement, spontanément, du jour au lendemain. C'était, jusqu'à présent, la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais déçu et Harry espérait de tout son cœur que cela reste ainsi, pour toujours. Leur complicité avait été instantanée et naturelle, et les sentiments de Harry avaient évolué à une vitesse qui l'avait un peu effrayé, au début. Il n'était guère habitué à porter ce genre de sentiments en lui, et cela avait été aussi inattendu que merveilleux.

Toute sa vie, Harry avait cherché une figure paternelle à laquelle se raccrocher. Une figure imposante et importante, vers laquelle il aurait pu se tourner spontanément en cas de problèmes ou de coups durs mais aussi lors des moments heureux. Une figure dont la présence à ses côtés était immuable et légitime, quelqu'un qui sache le rassurer par un unique regard, quelqu'un qui puisse le faire sourire en un geste, quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui, toujours.

Il avait trouvé en la personne de son parrain cette figure-là. Entre eux, tout s'était fait le plus naturellement du monde. Quand il se trouvait avec son parrain, Harry pouvait redevenir un jeune homme de quinze ans plein de questions et de préoccupations, et il savait qu'il pourrait trouver en Sirius une oreille toujours attentive. Ce désir qu'avait son parrain de le protéger de tout lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur, le soir quand il s'endormait. Il n'y avait entre eux ni le mépris haineux de l'oncle Vernon, ni la froideur glacée de Voldemort, ni la distance respectueuse de Lucius Malfoy, ni la méfiance de monsieur Weasley, ni la douce condescendance de Dumbledore ou l'affection retenue de Lupin. Il y avait confiance, attachement, complicité, respect, affection. Amour.

Harry ressentait pour Sirius un amour presque désespéré. C'était comme si, à l'âge de treize ans, il avait soudain trouvé la personne qu'il avait cherchée toute sa vie. Une personne qui écoutait ses soucis sans le juger, une personne qui savait le faire rire quand il était au plus mal, une personne qui lui montrait combien il était important pour lui, une personne dont il pouvait distinguer l'amour et la fierté dans les yeux. Harry avait demandé cela toute sa vie, et son bonheur n'avait aucune limite tandis qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir tant attendu, son souhait le plus cher se réalisait enfin. Harry aimait profondément Sirius, il l'aimait d'autant plus que son arrivée dans sa vie avait été totalement inattendue. C'était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel alors qu'il avait finalement perdu tout espoir.

Contre toute attente, il restait encore dans ce monde quelqu'un qui avait été lié à ses parents, réellement, et qui n'était pas avare d'anecdotes et d'histoires à raconter à leur sujet. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'avait connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, et que ses parents eux-même avaient choisi pour prendre soin de lui. Il y avait quelqu'un qui posait sur lui un regard réellement concerné, et qui ne faisait pas semblant. Il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de lui, avec cette inquiétude parfois injustifiée et excessive mais tellement naturelle d'un parent pour son enfant. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui posait des questions sur des sujets aussi banals que ses notes à l'école, ses fréquentations, ses humeurs et ses rêves.

Il y avait un homme, un seul, qui faisait parti de sa famille, réellement. Un seul et unique homme, mais il suffisait amplement à Harry. Il ne demandait rien d'autre. Rien. Sirius lui avait tout apporté. Il avait su être un père pour lui, un ami, un confident, un mentor. Il avait compris instantanément de quoi avait eu besoin Harry pour être heureux, et il le lui avait donné, sans faux semblants, sans hésitation. Juste parce qu'il l'aimait, lui, Harry, le fils de son meilleur ami.

Harry savait enfin ce que c'était que d'être aimé réellement pour ce qu'on est, et son bonheur était si grand qu'il en aurait pu exploser de joie.

Mais évidemment, et il avait appris cette leçon très tôt, dans la vie, rien ne peut être parfait. Harry avait suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine pour savoir que son bonheur n'était pas sans limite.

Sirius Black était un fugitif. Un hors-la-loi. Un paria.

Harry en avait côtoyé, des hors-la-loi, dans sa vie, mais avec Sirius, c'était différent. Avec Sirius, ça ne lui était pas égal. Au contraire, cela entravait son bonheur. Il aimait infiniment son parrain, mais il ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Il devait se contenter de le voir quelques fois à travers la cheminée, secrètement, pour pouvoir lui parler quelques infimes minutes, puis plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'aurait souhaité, sentir sa chaleur. Il devait se contenter d'une relation à distance qui ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus. Il voulait connaître ce que c'était réellement que de vivre en famille.

Mais cela aussi, on le lui refusait.

Et Harry haïssait cela. Il tenait beaucoup de personnes responsables de cette situation et cette nouvelle rancœur venait s'ajouter à toutes celles qu'il ressentait déjà.

C'était _leur_ faute, comme toujours. _Ils_ en avaient fait un meurtrier. Puis un traitre. Puis un prisonnier. Puis un fugitif. Ils avaient gâché la vie de Sirius, comme ils avaient tué ses parents et gâché la sienne, de vie. Et aujourd'hui, ils tenaient Sirius loin de lui.

Le feu crépita soudain dans la cheminée et Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sursautant presque. Il s'était pratiquement assoupi et dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour se remettre les idées en place. Le visage de Sirius était apparu dans les flammes, et le sourire qui illumina le visage du jeune homme aurait pu éclairer la Salle Commune toute entière. Il se laissa vivement tomber à genoux sur la moquette rapiécée pour se mettre à la hauteur de son parrain et souffla, heureux de le retrouver :

-Salut !

-Salut, Harry, répondit Sirius en souriant dans les flammes. Tu es seul ?

-Oui. Ron a fini par aller se coucher, il était fatigué. Mais il te passe le bonjour. Tout va bien ?

Harry scruta le visage de son parrain à la recherche d'un indice quelconque quant à son état d'esprit. Une barbe de quelques jours rongeait son visage prématurément vieilli par les années passées en prison, mais son sourire ravi faisait écho à celui de Harry et lui donnait bonne mine.

-Ca va, répondit-il sans s'étendre davantage. C'est surtout de savoir comment toi tu vas qui est important.

-Je vais bien, affirma Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Rogue s'est fait inspecter par Ombrage, aujourd'hui. Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! On aurait dit qu'il avait mordu dans un fruit particulièrement pourri.

Sirius sourit de plus belle.

-Ce bon vieux Snivellus, s'exclama-t-il, l'air soudain vaguement nostalgique. Peut être se fera-t-il renvoyer.

Harry secoua la tête. Le surnom ridicule dont il affublait Rogue le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Il se demandait parfois qu'elle serait la tête de Rogue s'il venait à le saluer ainsi, un jour, au détour d'un couloir, mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'oserait jamais commettre un tel affront.

-Rogue, se faire renvoyer ? Cela m'étonnerait. Ombrage n'a rien à lui reprocher. Et puis, il fait peur à tous les élèves, rien que pour cela, elle doit l'admirer. Elle vise plutôt Trelawney, ou Hagrid, en ce moment.

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement qui n'engageait à rien, et Harry l'observa un instant avant de demander prudemment :

-Rogue travaille pour Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius soupira et, même à travers les flammes, Harry put distinguer son exaspération. Il esquissa un sourire un brin navré que son parrain ignora.

-Tu sais bien que oui, Harry. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que tu poses la question ?

-Mais on ne peut pas en être certain, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, à Noël...

-J'ai dit cela sous le coup de la colère, coupa vivement Sirius. Tu n'étais pas sensé prendre mes mots au pied de la lettre.

-Mais qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas l'inverse de ce qu'il dit ? Qui te dit qu'en réalité, il n'espionne pas Dumbledore pour le Maître, au lieu de l'inverse ?

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Harry. Et, par Merlin, cesse d'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui ainsi ! Seul ses Mangemorts le nomment comme ça.

Harry fit la moue, guère convaincu. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était aussi désespéré de connaître la véritable allégeance de Rogue, mais le double visage de l'espion l'intriguait profondément. Il lui semblait vital de le percer à jour, de comprendre ce qui animait cet homme et ce qui le poussait à se lever le matin pour trahir sans vergogne l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du siècle. Que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore, il fallait avoir un cran certain pour tenter de les doubler. Et c'est ce que Rogue faisait au quotidien.

Harry était dévoré de curiosité à son sujet. Il _voulait_ savoir, il lui semblait que c'était proprement primordial. Pas pour le dénoncer, ou le faire chanter ou quoique ce soit de malsain, seulement pour assouvir sa curiosité insatiable. Pour pouvoir enfin mettre une étiquette sur Rogue.

-Je n'apprécie guère Rogue, mais je lui fais confiance, reprit Sirius plus calmement. Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et ça devrait t'être suffisant à toi aussi.

Harry, à la mention de Dumbledore, se renfrogna visiblement. Sirius observa sa moue ennuyée d'un air impassible, l'air vaguement exaspéré.

Harry savait que Sirius tenait Dumbledore en haute estime, comme la grande majorité des sorciers qu'il avait rencontrés depuis ses dix ans. Cet état de fait l'ennuyait quelque peu, car c'était un gros point de divergence entre lui et son parrain.

Il méprisait Dumbledore et ne lui faisait pas confiance. Dès qu'il entendait son nom, une colère sourde lui rongeait les tripes, et il ne supportait plus de croiser son regard, même si ce n'était qu'une infime seconde par jour, lors des repas. Il ne supportait plus son regard bleu bienveillant qui ne semblait pas le quitter, quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce, comme s'il le surveillait, ce qui était probablement le cas. Il ne supportait plus son sourire engageant lorsqu'il le croisait parfois au détour d'un couloir. Il ne supportait plus ses extravagances et sa folie feinte devant les autres. Il ne supportait plus les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, sa voix douce et avenante qui lui susurrait des mensonges et des vérités éhontés qu'Harry n'avait jamais voulu entendre.

Sirius ne comprenait pas ce mépris qu'il avait pour le vieil homme et, étrangement, Harry n'avait pas tenté de le lui expliquer. En réalité, il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment lui-même. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il le méprisait. Dumbledore avait commis des actes impardonnables que rien ne pourrait racheter.

Pour cela, Dumbledore n'avait plus droit au respect à ses yeux. Pire, toutes ses manipulations avaient définitivement brisé la confiance qu'il avait eue en lui, si elle avait réellement existé, un jour.

-Qui dit que Dumbledore est digne de confiance, lui, se rebiffa le jeune homme d'un air revêche. Ce n'est qu'un vieux manipulateur. Peut être même manipule-t-il Rogue lui-même, tu n'en sais rien !

Sirius soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation-là, et ils savaient tous les deux où elle allait les mener.

-Tu es en colère contre Dumbledore parce qu'il a cassé cette image idyllique que tu avais de Voldemort, Harry. Il est temps de grandir et de passer à autre chose. Il a fait ça pour ton bien, parce qu'il était malsain et dangereux pour toi d'aduler Voldemort ainsi. Tu ne peux pas haïr Dumbledore parce qu'il t'a dit la vérité.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air revêche. Les paroles de Sirius le blessaient. Il avait l'impression qu'il le voyait comme un gamin capricieux et immature qui n'était pas capable de pardonner.

Par ailleurs, s'entendre répéter ces paroles à longueur de journée l'agaçait profondément. Entre Sirius, Dumbledore lui-même, Ron, Hermione, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et les autres membres de l'Ordre, tout le monde n'avait de cesse de lui répéter à quel point il était capricieux et ingrat, et à quel point il avait une opinion faussée de Dumbledore.

Sirius observa le visage de son filleul se fermer totalement à sa dernière phrase, et il soupira imperceptiblement. Il n'aimait pas cette partie-là d'Harry, cette part plus sombre, plus renfermée, plus mystérieuse du jeune homme. Il avait retrouvé chez le jeune garçon énormément de traits de ses parents, mais cette partie ne venait ni de James, ni de Lily. Elle avait été créée de toute pièce par Voldemort, et c'était cette part si menaçante de Harry qui inquiétait autant le professeur Dumbledore.

Malgré les années, elle n'avait pas disparu de sa personnalité, et c'était le signe que, de près ou de loin, Harry était toujours, en un sens, attaché à Voldemort.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, dit-il sèchement.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, Harry, affirma Sirius en tentant de sourire d'un air nonchalant. Tu dois tirer un trait sur tout cela, maintenant. Tu fais parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, aujourd'hui. Des gens qui s'opposent à Voldemort, qui le combattent, lui et ses Mangemorts. Dumbledore ne cherche qu'à protéger les sorciers de la menace que représente Voldemort. Il fait tout cela dans leurs intérêts.

-Nous ne sommes tous que des pions, pour lui.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais bien.

Harry fit la moue, peu convaincu. Parfois, cette confiance aveugle qu'avait Sirius en Dumbledore l'agaçait profondément. Il ne comprenait pas que les autres, Sirius, les Weasley, Hermione, les autres membres de l'Ordre ne voient pas ce que lui voyait en Dumbledore. Comme si seul lui pouvait voir cette part fausse et manipulatrice de Dumbledore.

S'il était le seul à la voir, cela signifiait-il qu'il l'inventait de toute pièce? Juste parce qu'il avait envie de croire que Dumbledore n'était qu'un fourbe manipulateur ? A trop vouloir y croire, avait-il fini par s'en convaincre lui-même, contre toute logique ?

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire parti de l'Ordre, finit par dire Harry après plusieurs secondes de silence. Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on m'amène au Quartier Général, l'été dernier, qu'on m'embrigade ainsi, qu'on me révèle tout cela. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été embrigadé de force dans une guerre qui ne me concerne pas.

Harry fit une pause, et Sirius le fixa d'un air intense, désirant plus que tout savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son filleul. Harry avait un lourd passé derrière lui et il comprenait, en un sens, qu'il fasse difficilement confiance. Toute son enfance, il avait été maltraité, puis endoctriné, manipulé, enlevé, endoctriné à nouveau. Il en résultait aujourd'hui un jeune homme qui ne savait plus où il en était, qui ne savait pas en qui avoir confiance. Harry avait du mal à démêler le faux du vrai et il en était encore à se demander quels enseignements reçus étaient les bons.

Sirius trouvait cela déplorable, mais il le comprenait. Il aurait aimé que Harry se fie à lui, mais sa rancœur envers Dumbledore semblait plus intense que la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui.

-La guerre concerne tout le monde, Harry. Elle est imminente, et il est impératif d'être prêt lorsqu'elle explosera.

-Pourquoi devrais-je y participer? Je n'ai que quinze ans! Est-ce que Dumbledore ne peut pas m'oublier, une seconde? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être obligé de participer?

-Personne ne t'oblige à rien, Harry. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que cela ne te concerne pas. Les idées extrémistes de Voldemort mettent le monde sorcier en danger. Pense à Hermione, elle-même née-moldue. Il projette un véritable massacre !

-Dumbledore affirme cela. Je l'ai côtoyé pendant quatre ans, et il n'a jamais été question de cela. Qui te dit que c'est lui qui met le monde magique en danger ?

Sirius fronçait les sourcils, à présent.

-Tu fais preuve d'une extrême mauvaise foi, à présent, Harry. Pourquoi le défends-tu, après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi défends-tu l'homme qui a tué tes parents ? Qui a essayé de te tuer !

-Je ne le défends pas ! Mais je ne pense pas que toutes ses idées soient mauvaises, voilà tout. La magie est rare et précieuse et doit être protégée. Si elle est mise en danger par un groupe d'individus, alors il faut savoir agir pour la préserver.

Sirius soupira profondément.

-Et tu penses que les méthodes de Voldemort sont les bonnes ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit cela. Je pense seulement que tout le monde ici semble idéaliser Dumbledore, et que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à le voir vraiment tel qu'il est.

Harry chuchotait toujours pour ne pas alerter ses camarades qui dormaient dans les dortoirs. Il fixait Sirius d'un air déterminé, convaincu de ce qu'il avançait et exaspéré de voir que son opinion n'était pas partagée.

-J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à trouver des tords à Dumbledore parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que Voldemort est coupable de tout.

-Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu es tellement endoctriné par Dumbledore que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Voldemort et Dumbledore se haïssent mutuellement, grand bien leur fasse ! Qu'ils laissent les autres en dehors de tout cela et qu'ils règlent leur querelle entre eux.

Sirius plissait les yeux d'un air inquiet. Il fixait Harry avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'agacement, mais le jeune homme, en colère, en avait à peine conscience.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il ne s'agit pas d'une querelle d'opinion, il s'agit d'une guerre qui se prépare ! Des vies sont en jeu. Nous devons être prêts parce que tu peux être sûr que quand Voldemort attaquera, prêt, il le sera bel et bien.

Harry, qui commençait à avoir mal aux coudes, se redressa. Il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre, l'air déterminé:

-Je ne veux pas me battre, affirma-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux. Dumbledore est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul avec ses propres soucis. S'il a besoin d'embarquer dans son sillage des jeunes sorciers pas encore diplômés, il devrait se remettre en question. Il n'est peut être pas de taille à affronter un tel adversaire.

-Harry...

Sirius pensait savoir quel était le problème d'Harry dans toute cette histoire, et cela le rendait malade.

Finalement, la phrase tomba comme un couperet dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, confirmant les craintes de Sirius :

-Dumbledore va devoir se trouver une autre marionnette. Je ne veux pas combattre Voldemort. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir.

.

.

Mhm, il fallait s'y attendre, à cette fin, non ? Pas trop déçus par cette répartition, finalement ? Comme je l'ai dit dans les notes, et on le voit clairement dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas parce que Harry est à Gryffondor qu'il est devenu le Golden Boy de Dumbledore. Par ailleurs, il y a eu manipulation, un peu, quand même, donc Gryffondor n'est pas totalement légitime.

Vous êtes contents de voir Sirius ? :)

Sinon, j'ai quelques précisions suite à ce chapitre :

1- Pour des raisons plus ou moins évidentes, je ne décris pas toutes les années d'étude de Harry. Ce serait biiien trop long et pas forcément intéressant. J'espère que ça ne va pas gêner votre lecture.

2- Vous allez le découvrir peu à peu, les événements non décris de ces dernières années ne sont pas totalement identiques aux livres, à peu de choses près. Il est évident que Voldemort étant de retour depuis belle lurette dans ma fic, les épisodes de la Pierre et du Journal n'ont évidemment pas eu lieu. Pas plus que la renaissance du Maître après le Tournoi. Bref je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un récit détaillé des aventures de Harry, tous les éléments à savoir seront glissés dans le texte un jour ou l'autre.

3- Voldemort ne possède pas 7 Horcruxes dans cette fic : il n'y aura donc pas de chasse aux Horcruxes ! C'est dit !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine :)

Natom, 04/10/15


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut ! :)**

Merci à tous les guest pour vos reviews :**Nomie, Guest, Aventurine-san, Daidaiiro30, Sheego, Guest, Bellasidious, K.S, Amande16, Eluke, Visiteuse ! **

Il m'est très difficile de tenir les délais d'un chapitre par semaine en ce moment. J'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, mais le travail que demandent la correction, la relecture et tout ce qui va avec me prend pas mal de temps, en plus de l'écriture en elle-même. Des **retards** ne sont pas à exclure, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Petite précision également : je plaisantais, dans le chapitre précédent en disant qu'il n'y aurait qu'une relation amicale entre Harry et Draco. Cette fic est bien un HP/DM.

Enjoy !

.

.

Chapitre 23

"La loyauté, c'est aussi d'être fidèle à soi-même."

Germain Véronneau

.

_25 mai 1996_

.

Dans la salle Commune de Serpentard, il régnait un calme apaisant et serein. Les conversations étaient discrètes, les rires retenus, les jeux se faisaient dans le calme et dans le respect des camarades qui travaillaient. Il n'y avait aucun débordement, pas d'effusions, pas de vacarme intempestif ou de fauteur de trouble.

Draco appréciait ce calme, et il ne concédait pas que cela puisse être différent. Ses devoirs étaient terminés, depuis plus ou moins longtemps, il avait même pris de l'avance sur ceux des jours à venir. Totalement détendu et l'esprit libre de tout soucis, il écoutait tranquillement le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée et jetait parfois un regard acéré lorsqu'un élève se faisait trop bruyant et le dérangeait.

Assis dans un fauteuil rembourré au plus près du feu, les jambes repliées, il avait posé son livre d'histoire de la magie sur ses genoux et lisait le chapitre qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment en cours. Du bout de sa plume, il soulignait parfois d'un air distrait quelques dates ou événements importants.

-J'en ai plein la tête de ces fichues BUSES. Vivement qu'elles soient finies. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Tu entendras parler des ASPIC, à la place. Pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

Pansy soupira d'un air mélodramatique, mais concéda le point à Zabini d'un bref hochement de tête. Elle s'humidifia négligemment le doigt pour tourner la page de son manuel de potions et fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Plus qu'une semaine de révision, deux semaines d'épreuve, et nous sommes en vacances, reprit Théodore avec enthousiasme. Je pars en France avec ma mère dès la fin des cours, pour décompresser avant les résultats.

Pansy releva la tête de son livre, l'air intéressé. Elle observa Théodore d'un air envieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu as de la chance. Moi c'est en Angleterre que je vais décompresser.

Elle se tut un instant, puis ajouta, l'air sombre :

-Cet été ne s'annonce pas des plus réjouissants.

Dérangé dans son étude par la conversation, Draco releva la tête, un peu agacé. Habitué au calme et au silence de la bibliothèque, il avait du mal à se concentrer dès qu'il y avait de l'agitation autour de lui, même si ce n'était qu'une conversation posée et courtoise. Pansy et Théodore, assis dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, lui jetèrent un bref regard.

-Le mien non plus, affirma Vincent Crabe d'un air morose. Mon père dit qu'à seize ans, il faut que je prenne ma vie en main.

Il piocha dans un sac en cuir une pastille à la menthe et la déposa sur sa langue, l'air à la fois sombre et mécontent. Puis il tendit le sac à Théodore qui s'en empara d'un air gourmand.

-Ton père veut que tu deviennes Mangemort cet été? demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton pour être entendu que de leur groupe.

L'air sombre, Vincent approuva. Cette perspective n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir, il semblait même un peu apeuré. Néanmoins, il arborait une expression de froide détermination qui laissait entendre qu'il ne comptait pas décevoir son père.

-Mais tu n'es même pas majeur !

Théodore, qui fixait Vincent d'un air horrifié, tendit le sac de bonbons à Pansy. La jeune fille, son regard bleu posé également sur Vincent, s'empara à son tour d'une friandise.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de soutien _maintenant_, plus que jamais, affirma Vincent d'un air entendu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, après toutes ces années, avant qu'il ne se dévoile au grand jour. D'après mon père, ça lui est égal que je sois majeur ou pas. Du moment que je sais un minimum manier ma baguette, je peux le servir.

Théodore avait l'air songeur, à présent.

-Mon père ne m'a pas encore parlé de cela, dit-il. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que s'il vient à apprendre que tu deviens Mangemort à seize ans, il va surement vouloir que je le devienne aussi.

-Il l'apprendra forcément, affirma Pansy d'un ton sec. Quoiqu'il en soit, si le Lord a demandé au père de Vincent de lui amener son fils, il le demandera également au tien. Et c'est valable pour nous tous.

Théodore avait la bouche entre-ouverte, mais il ne disait plus rien. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas céder à la panique face à cette soudaine prise de conscience et, tentant d'avoir l'air digne, il hocha doucement de la tête. Tous l'observèrent et, quand il s'en rendit subitement compte, il se redressa et affirma :

-J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que _ça_ arrive si tôt, mais j'ai été élevé ainsi depuis toujours et je pense être prêt pour ça. Je ne veux pas décevoir mon père.

Draco poussa un soupir clairement perceptible, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Ils l'observèrent tous d'un regard circonspect, avant que Pansy ne demande :

-Et toi, Draco ? Ton père t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

Draco s'empara du sac en cuir que lui tendait Pansy et piocha dedans un bonbon à la menthe qu'il glissa dans sa bouche d'un air distrait.

-Mon père compte bien à ce que je prenne la marque cet été également, affirma-t-il, l'air nonchalant.

Il médita quelques secondes, face aux regards attentifs posés sur lui. D'un geste doux, il ferma son livre d'histoire de la magie, prenant bien soin de marquer sa page. Il posa son livre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui, et il prit un malin plaisir à les faire patienter encore quelques secondes.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, ajouta-t-il finalement. Même s'il est indéniable que je n'ai guère envie de décevoir mon père.

-Comme si tu avais le choix, ricana Vincent. Ce n'est pas une proposition cordiale que tu as le droit de refuser.

Draco caressa posément la couverture en cuir de son manuel scolaire, impassible. Il avait conscience des regards posés sur lui, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, plus que ça ne le mettait mal à l'aise. Pansy semblait un peu effrayée et Nott vaguement admiratif, mais cela lui était égal.

Face à son silence, Vincent fronça les sourcils et reprit avec véhémence :

-Tu crois que devenir un Mangemort est l'ambition de ma vie ? Si je refusais, non seulement mon père me déshériterait, mais en plus la sanction du Maître serait à la hauteur de sa déception. Il s'en prendrait probablement à ma famille entière. Et il me tuerait.

Draco haussa les épaules, faussement nonchalant, et fit passer le sac à Blaise, qui écoutait la conversation sans un mot.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais refuser d'être un Mangemort, affirma-t-il posément. J'ai simplement affirmé que je n'en avais pas envie. Tu saisis la nuance ?

Le ton condescendant et arrogant de Draco sembla agacer Vincent qui croisa les bras sur son torse imposant et sembla décider de se murer dans un silence un brin boudeur.

-C'est tout aussi suicidaire, affirma Théodore d'un ton plus calme. Tu devrais garder tes impressions pour toi et éviter de les affirmer haut et fort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fit un geste discret en direction d'un groupe de septième année qui étudiait assidument leurs ASPIC à venir.

-Sais-tu combien d'entre eux sont Mangemorts ?

-J'ai le droit d'exprimer mes opinions, se rebiffa Draco en lui jetant un regard noir.

Théodore haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Draco observa ses camarades de son regard gris anthracite, les mettant au défis de le contredire. Tous ne savaient pas quoi dire et, soupirant, il se redressa subitement dans son fauteuil. Il se pencha en avant, s'assurant qu'il avait toute leur attention d'un coup d'œil autoritaire, puis ordonna :

-Que l'un de vous ose me dire qu'il a envie de s'agenouiller devant cet homme.

A tour de rôle, il leur jeta à tous un regard sévère. Vincent et Pansy évitèrent son regard, l'attention soudain portée ailleurs, et Théodore et Blaise le fixèrent sans un mot, les yeux plissés.

-Aucun de vous n'a plus d'ambition que cela ? insista Draco, le ton vaguement méprisant, à présent.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton ambition ? De te faire tuer à l'âge de seize ans ? s'exclama Vincent d'un air agacé.

-Qui a parlé de se faire tuer ?

-De courir te réfugier dans les jupes de Dumbledore, alors ?

Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais n'entra pas dans son jeu.

-Ha non, j'oubliais. Tu as _lui_. Tu penses qu'il te protègera de Sa colère ? Qu'il te sauvera ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'il a ce pouvoir ?

Draco, silencieux, se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il se caressa nonchalamment la lèvre inférieure du bout du doigt, fixant Vincent de son regard impressionnant. Ce dernier soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de se détourner, visiblement amer.

-Aucun de nous n'a envie de se faire déshériter, intervint Pansy d'un air revêche. C'est quoi, ta solution miracle ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Tous nos parents, pour certain même les grands parents, sont Mangemorts. J'éprouve pour ma part plus de peur que de dégoût.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir jeune, ajouta Théodore. Je ne pense pas que cela fasse de nous des lâches ou des hommes soumis, que de devenir des Mangemorts. D'autant plus que j'adhère aux opinions du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

-Je n'ai jamais remis cela en question, affirma calmement Draco.

-On a tous été élevé dans le but de devenir Mangemorts pour faire honneur à notre nom, et toi le premier, Draco, insista Pansy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu remettes cela en question.

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules, l'air totalement impassible.

-Je deviendrai un larbin, puisque c'est ce que mon père semble vouloir pour moi et qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que j'en perde mon libre arbitre, comme c'est le cas pour lui. Je ne serai jamais un esclave aveugle et soumis.

.

_28 mai 1996_

.

-J'ai reçu du courrier, aujourd'hui.

Harry tiqua, mais ne daigna pas relever la tête de son devoir. Concentré sur sa dissertation sur les cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp, sa main glissait avec volupté sur le parchemin tandis qu'il rédigeait la conclusion de son devoir. Il en était plutôt satisfait, même s'il y avait deux ou trois points qu'il devait revoir avant de le rendre, la semaine prochaine.

-Super, maugréa-t-il doucement. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Tu supposes bien.

Le bout de la plume de Harry hésita quelques secondes, en suspend au dessus du parchemin, avant de se remettre à écrire frénétiquement. Le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol lui indiqua qu'on venait de s'asseoir en face de lui, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Les phrases lui venaient avec une facilité déconcertante, et il s'empressait de les poser à l'écrit, de peur de les oublier.

-Une des lettres ne m'étaient pas adressées, cependant. Ce que j'ai trouvé un peu étrange, je dois bien l'avouer.

Harry grogna, comprenant à peine ce qui se disait. Il plissa les yeux, hésitant quant à la tournure de sa phrase finale.

-En règle générale, quand je reçois du courrier m'étant adressé, hé bien, il est pour moi.

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et coucha sur papier les quelques mots de sa phrase finale. C'était une bonne conclusion, songea-t-il en se redressant quelque peu pour observer son dernier paragraphe. Ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Il mesura rapidement la longueur de son parchemin.

-Tu crois que ça suffit, trente trois centimètres ? Mcgonagall ne va quand même pas me faire un scandale pour deux centimètres en moins, si ?

-Cette lettre, en revanche, est adressée à Monsieur Harry Potter, Salle Commune de Gryffondor, dortoir des cinquièmes années. Reprends-moi si je me trompe mais, aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas _moi_.

Harry soupira, excédé, et releva la tête, l'air exaspéré.

-Donne-moi ça, Malfoy. De toute évidence, cette lettre est pour moi.

Il se pencha par dessus la table et arracha des mains du Serpentard la lettre qu'il n'avait eue de cesse de lui agiter sous le nez depuis son arrivée. Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard noir, chacun agacé par le comportement de l'autre.

Puis Harry détourna le regard de celui orageux de Malfoy et observa la lettre. Elle lui était bien adressée, et il la retourna prudemment, songeur.

-En réalité, c'est mon père qui m'a dit de te la faire passer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un regard agacé à Malfoy qui tentait de lire son devoir, la tête penchée sur le côté pour mieux déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de Harry qu'il voyait à l'envers.

-Cela aurait dû être la première chose à dire, Malfoy.

-Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit de lui.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard entendu et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains, à la fois horrifié et excité. Il la posa vivement sur la table, comme s'il allait se brûler et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. En dehors de Malfoy, qui le fixait de son air éternellement narquois, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette partie de la bibliothèque. La table que Harry avait choisie était excentrée et dissimulée aux regards curieux que pouvaient lui lancer les élèves à tout bout de champs.

Il aimait pouvoir travailler au calme, sans être dérangé ou importuné par les regards trop insistants d'élèves trop curieux.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, tandis qu'il fixait sans ciller la lettre dont il devinait sans peine l'expéditeur. Il se demanda si aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, pour Lui. Un jour qui justifierait l'envoi de cette missive, aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour, après toutes ces années.

-Difficile à dire, répondit Draco. Mon père est persuadé que Dumbledore fait surveiller mon courrier, mais la lettre était dissimulée sous plusieurs charmes et scellés.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que Draco était le meilleur moyen d'entrer en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il était évident que Dumbledore en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Néanmoins, s'il l'avait trouvée, elle ne serait pas là.

Harry, doucement, approuva.

-Je peux l'ouvrir pour toi, si tu veux, proposa Malfoy dont le ton narquois laissait deviner tout son amusement.

Harry secoua la tête, jetant un regard méfiant au jeune homme assis en face de lui. Malfoy arborait toujours cette nonchalance altière qui le caractérisait. Il semblait toujours à l'aise en toute circonstance, et ses paroles étaient souvent aussi acérées que son regard. En clair, Draco lui rappelait souvent, et non sans une pointe de nostalgie, son père Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à me dire maintenant ? murmura-t-il, s'adressant plus à lui même qu'à Malfoy. Il avait cinq ans pour m'écrire, pourquoi ne le faire que maintenant ? Pourquoi le faire aujourd'hui ?

-Peut être qu'il attendait que tu le fasses en premier, suggéra Malfoy qui, arrêtant soudainement toute discrétion, tourna le parchemin de Harry vers lui. Voyant que tu n'en faisais rien, il aurait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Harry tira vivement son devoir à lui et entreprit de le rouler.

-Ou peut être ne faisait-il pas assez confiance au messager.

Draco lui jeter un regard noir en se redressant subitement. Il plissa les yeux d'un air agacé et Harry sourit d'un air mesquin, très satisfait de sa dernière réplique.

-Ho très drôle Potter. Vraiment, je suis plié.

Il se leva prestement, avec toute la prestance et le charisme que seul un Malfoy pouvait mettre dans un tel mouvement. Son regard gris retrouva celui de Harry et il plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

-Je vous laisse, toi et tes emmerdes, Potter. Amusez-vous bien.

Il afficha un sourire en coin suffisant qui fit lever les yeux d'Harry au ciel et tourna dignement les talons, disparaissant prestement entre les rangées de la bibliothèque et laissant Harry, seul, face à cette lettre inattendue. Harry fit la moue.

Elle annonçait, en effet, un tas d'emmerdes.

.

_Les _gentils mages noirs_ n'existent pas, Harry. Il arrive un jour où il faut faire un choix._

.

Il n'y avait que quelques mots, dans cette lettre, rédigés à l'encre noire d'une écriture fine et sans fioritures. Ils étaient porteur d'un message lourd de sens qu'Harry tenta de chasser de ses pensées au plus vite.

Ils évoquaient à Harry une discussion lointaine qu'il avait, jusque là, oubliée. L'une des dernières qu'il ait eues avec Voldemort avant son enlèvement impromptu. Le souvenir de sa naïveté d'alors le fit sourire et il secoua légèrement la tête, à la fois nostalgique et exaspéré.

Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, il se rappelait encore du sourire en coin que ses mots avaient fait naître chez le Lord. Il le revoyait encore lever les yeux au ciel, amusé, et lui répondre avec ironie.

Harry saisissait parfaitement le message que portaient ces quelques mots, et il le laissait songeur. Et un peu effrayé, également, par l'échéance qu'il semblait annoncer. Harry avait naïvement espéré pouvoir échapper à ce choix qui se profilait à l'horizon depuis des années mais le destin semblait le rattraper. Et, pour une fois, Dumbledore n'était pas derrière tout cela.

-Pourquoi tu souris tout seul comme un idiot ?

Harry sursauta. Il releva précipitamment la tête et observa Ron qui venait de s'affaler sans élégance aucune dans un fauteuil, près de lui. Le sourire doux et amusé qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres se fana quelque peu tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme roux soupirer lourdement.

Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, il enroula précautionneusement le morceau de parchemin et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, cette courte lettre était devenue, en quelques jours, comme un trésor. Une relique nouvelle de son passé heureux mais révolu. Une preuve que tous ces souvenirs bannis et salis avaient réellement eu lieu, un jour. Un témoignage qui prouvait qu'Harry avait été vraiment heureux, _là-bas_, malgré tout ce qu'on n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait révélé, depuis.

Tout lui paraissait si loin, désormais, tout avait tant changé qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé ces quelques années de sa vie. Il voyait les choses tellement différemment aujourd'hui qu'il se demandait réellement s'il avait un jour vraiment arpenté les couloirs glaciaux du manoir du mage noir le plus dangereux du siècle, s'il avait réellement eu des conversations sages et profondes avec un tueur impitoyable, s'il avait vraiment partagé des repas avec un criminel sans vergogne, s'il avait réellement eu du respect, de l'admiration, de l'affection pour l'homme qui avait ruiné sa vie alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé innocent.

Puis il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il se _rappelle_, et tout devenait à nouveau réel. Le froid glacial du manoir en hiver, le soleil éblouissant la campagne environnante en été, l'odeur des pins et des champs, les portes claquantes et les grincements inidentifiables, les masques et les capes menaçantes des Mangemorts, la horde d'elfes de maison obéissant au moindre de ses ordres.

Et, par dessus tout, le regard intense du Maître posé sur lui, qui le jaugeait, qui l'évaluait, qui semblait voir à travers son âme. Son sourire en coin condescendant. Sa voix douce et calme qui lui avait appris tant de choses. Sa patience infinie. Ses réponses à ses questions. Son exaspération quand Harry ne comprenait pas. Son amusement quand il disait une bêtise. Son agacement quand il ne l'écoutait pas.

Il fermait les yeux, et il ressentait à nouveau sa fascination pour cet homme tombé du ciel qui l'avait arraché à sa misérable existence chez les moldus. Son respect immense pour cet homme charismatique et élégant qui l'avait accepté là où tout le monde l'avait rejeté. Son admiration devant cet homme qui semblait tout savoir et qui partageait sans ciller tout son savoir avec lui. Et, par dessus tout, sa reconnaissance infinie pour celui qui lui avait _dit_. Celui qui l'avait amené, ce jour-là, sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui lui avait fait ressentir, pour la première fois de sa vie, le bonheur.

Puis Harry ouvrait les yeux, et tout s'estompait. Il n'était plus qu'un gamin parmi d'autres, dans un dortoir de la maison Gryffondor. Un enfant qu'on avait abandonné, trahi, manipulé, endoctriné, à qui on avait menti.

Et sa colère revenait, plus forte, plus vibrante, plus réelle. Il pensait que tout n'avait été que mensonges. Que tout n'avait été que manipulation. Que, dès que cet inconnu l'avait abordé, dans ce parc, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans, il n'avait eu que de mauvaises intentions à son encontre. Il pensait qu'il n'avait fait cela que dans ses propres intérêts, même si Harry en avait profité au passage. Il pensait qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de le haïr, pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il avait pris sur lui pour arriver à lui sourire, parfois. Il pensait que son enlèvement avait été source d'un immense soulagement pour lui, qui l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Il pensait que l'idée même de le récupérer des mains de ses ennemis ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Mais, et c'était pire que tout, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, après avoir gâché sa vie cinq ans plus tôt, être revenu pour lui ? Avait-il voulu se faire pardonner ? Avait-il cherché à finir le travail commencé ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il toujours là, aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de l'élever ?

Même avec les années, Harry avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Les souvenirs heureux se mélangeaient aux questions sans réponses, les sentiments doux et nostalgiques se mélangeaient à sa colère et son incompréhension. Il pensait tantôt au Maître avec regret, tantôt avec une animosité qui l'effrayait, parfois. Il le respectait autant qu'il le méprisait. Il l'admirait autant qu'il le détestait. Il l'appelait autant qu'il le rejetait.

Le sourire qu'Harry arborait quelques secondes auparavant avait totalement disparu, à présent. Son expression, sous le regard soucieux de Ron, s'était assombrie. Il se plongea dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée, songeur.

-Je repensais à un souvenir que je croyais avoir oublié, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-T'avais vraiment l'air idiot.

-C'était un beau souvenir, se justifia Harry en jetant à son ami un regard noir.

Ron haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il haussa vaguement les épaules et entreprit de sortir ses affaires de son sac pour s'atteler à sa masse de devoirs. Il étala ses livres et cahiers sur la table, ouvrit son encrier et y trempa le bout de sa plume.

-Un souvenir de ton enfance ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Harry, l'air impassible, le regarda inscrire son nom et prénom en haut du parchemin.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de souvenirs heureux de ton enfance.

-De mon enfance chez les Dursley, je n'en ai pas.

Ron inscrivit le titre de son devoir avant de relever la tête. Les sourcils froncés, il jeta à Harry un regard soucieux. Il resta silencieux quelques courtes secondes, sous le regard méfiant de Harry, avant de demander, changeant subitement de sujet pour se tourner vers un terrain plus neutre :

-Tu as fait ton devoir de métamorphose ?

-Il y a quatre jours, affirma Harry en se levant prestement. Je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien.

Il enfila sa cape par dessus son uniforme et, laissant son ami devant son parchemin encore vierge, sortit de la Salle Commune animée. A peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame se fut-il refermé derrière lui qu'un silence imperturbable envahit les lieux. Harry soupira profondément, appréciant ce calme paisible qui lui manquait souvent.

Il arpenta les couloirs silencieux sans rencontrer personne, et descendit rapidement dans les cachots.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il frappa trois coups secs contre le panneau de bois. Les paroles de Sirius, proférées quelques jours plus tôt, flottaient encore dans sa tête et, plus que jamais, il avait envie d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il n'était pas sûr, le moment venu, d'oser les poser, même s'il les avait déjà à plusieurs reprises formulées dans sa tête.

-Entrez.

Harry entra dans le bureau de Rogue d'un air déterminé. Ce dernier était installé derrière son bureau, corrigeant des copies d'un air rageur. Sa plume acérée raturait et soulignait les mots parfois difficilement lisibles des élèves. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque Harry entra mais demanda d'un ton sévère :

-J'ose espérer que vous avez fait vos exercices, cette fois-ci, monsieur Potter.

-Non, répondit calmement Harry en laissant son regard s'égarer sur les nombreux bocaux aux étranges contenus.

Il essuya sans broncher le regard noir de Rogue. Le professeur posa délicatement sa plume et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air menaçant. Harry se contenta de rester debout au milieu du bureau, les bras ballants, attendant sans broncher la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

-Je vous demande pardon, souffla Rogue en plissant les yeux.

-J'ai dit non, professeur, je n'ai pas fait mes exercices.

Rogue resta silencieux pendant un temps qui parut infini à Harry. L'élève et le professeur se fixèrent sans broncher, l'expression illisible et l'air mauvais, tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient mutuellement.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous entraîner ?

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Il n'y en a pas vraiment, pour être honnête, professeur. J'avais d'autres choses auxquelles penser, je suppose.

Rogue prit une brusque inspiration, et Harry sut qu'il l'avait agacé, en étant aussi honnête. Il se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau avec une lenteur des plus menaçantes. Harry, sur ses gardes, le suivit des yeux.

-Vous aviez autre chose à penser, répéta-t-il calmement en s'approchant de Harry, tel un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Et je suppose que c'était des choses plus importantes, à vos yeux, que la perspective d'entrer à nouveau dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

A nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules. Prudent, il préféra ne pas répondre à cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

-Saisissez-vous, monsieur Potter, la définition du mot "dangereux" ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit poliment Harry. Bien mieux que vous ne le pensez.

-J'en doute.

Rogue faisait négligemment tourner sa baguette entre ses mains. Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant. C'était lors de leurs entretiens en tête à tête que le Mangemort -s'il en était réellement un-, montrait le plus son vrai visage. Dans ces moments-là, Harry retrouvait cette froideur dangereuse, cette aura menaçante qu'il avait longtemps entraperçue chez les Mangemorts du Maître.

Quand il voyait Rogue ainsi, et cela même si beaucoup de personnes plus ou moins sensées lui avaient affirmé le contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rogue était bel et bien du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoiqu'on en dise.

-Vous est-il possible de comprendre que ce lien qui vous unit au Seigneur des Ténèbres _est_ dangereux ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait guère le ton du professeur, comme s'il s'adressait à un élève un peu attardé, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Il se contenta de rester droit et digne face à lui, soutenant sans ciller le regard noir de l'homme.

-Je le comprends, oui.

Rogue marqua une pause et, les yeux plissés, parcourut l'expression impavide de son élève. La nonchalance de Harry semblait l'agacer bien plus que ses exercices non faits. Harry avait rarement, voire jamais, montré un quelconque intérêt dans l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie, malgré les nombreuses et répétées mises en garde de ses proches.

La raison était évidente, et Rogue avait été l'un des premiers à la percer à jour, peut être avant même le professeur Dumbledore lui-même.

-Mais vous ne le croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas que cette connexion qui vous lie au Seigneur des Ténèbres soit dangereuse.

Harry ne dit rien, mais Rogue était certain de ce qu'il affirmait. Il était évident que Harry ne prenait pas au sérieux la menace que représentait le mage noir, et c'était un fait très inquiétant.

-Je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela.

Harry encaissa l'insulte sans broncher. Rogue le jaugea silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de brandir sa baguette devant lui.

-Ne pensez pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un danger pour vous, monsieur Potter. Ce serait une lourde erreur, que vous pourriez payer de votre vie.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Rogue n'était bien entendu pas le premier à lui dire que le Maître lui voulait du mal, mais, comme toujours, il fit la sourde oreille. C'était plus facile d'agir ainsi que de faire face à la réalité.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, professeur ? demanda doucement Harry.

-Non. Sortez votre baguette, à présent, monsieur Potter. Nous allons voir quelle est l'ampleur des dégâts.

Rogue avait déjà sorti la sienne et s'apprêtait à attaquer Harry sans vergogne. Il se figea néanmoins lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait mine de sortir la sienne.

-Je voudrais savoir, pour qui travaillez-vous _vraiment _?

-Sortez votre baguette, Potter, ordonna à nouveau Rogue en ignorant sa question.

Il posa le bout de la sienne contre le torse de Harry d'un air menaçant. Harry ne broncha pas. Il fixait Rogue de son regard émeraude dénué d'émotion, attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question.

-Etes-vous un larbin de Dumbledore, ou un serviteur de Voldemort ?

-Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Rogue en grinçant des dents. Je vous préviens, Potter...

-Il paraît que seuls ses Mangemorts le nomment ainsi.

Rogue abaissa brusquement sa baguette.

-Alors vous en êtes sans aucun doute un, répliqua-t-il sans ciller. Ne me coupez pas la parole, Potter. Tout ceci ne vous regarde en rien. Je vous trouve bien effronté de poser une telle question, vous qui aimez proclamer haut et fort ne rien vouloir à faire avec le conflit qui se prépare.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse. Il plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, fixant Rogue de son regard émeraude, tentant de le percer à jour.

-Vous avez peur ? Vous pensez que je vais vous dénoncer, si je venais à apprendre la vérité ?

Rogue eut un rire sans joie qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Ils s'observèrent brièvement dans le silence ambiant, avant que le professeur ne dise :

-Me dénoncer ? A qui me dénonceriez-vous, monsieur Potter ? A Dumbledore, à qui vous ne faites nullement confiance ? Ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous méprisez ? Vous détestez autant l'un que l'autre et autant l'un que l'autre se méfie de vous.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était vexé par ses paroles, si vraies, qui disaient tout haut ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. On ne lui faisait pas confiance. Dumbledore, puis Voldemort avaient joué avec lui comme un vulgaire pion et aujourd'hui, le résultat en était que plus aucuns des deux n'avaient confiance en lui. Les deux camps se méfiaient de lui. Il n'avait plus sa place ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre.

Il était seul, au milieu de tous.

-Je ne suis pas un esclave, moi, au moins, dit-il en relevant le menton, l'air plein de défis.

-Mais moi non plus, Potter, moi non plus. La preuve en est que vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour me demander qui je sers. Si j'étais un esclave, vous auriez déjà la réponse à cette question.

-Je vous ai vu au manoir, ce jour-là, affirma-t-il doucement. Vous prépariez une potion avec Lucius Malfoy, pour le Maître. Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié ?

Harry fixa l'homme de son regard impassible. Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, et il avait l'impression qu'il mettait enfin le doigt sur un problème capital. Il était encore loin d'arriver à comprendre le mystère que représentait Rogue à ses yeux, mais il lui semblait qu'il le comprenait mieux que quelques minutes auparavant.

-Cela ne prouve rien, affirma Rogue, l'air sûr de lui et Harry était d'accord avec lui, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Rogue pouvait tout aussi bien être un Mangemort, ou un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Sa présence au manoir ne prouvait rien.

-Mais si vous êtes si sûr de vous, il serait peut être temps de parler de vos soupçons au professeur Dumbledore.

L'arrogance dans le regard de Rogue était clairement perceptible. Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry n'irait jamais, spontanément, vers Dumbledore, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

-On ne peut pas avoir deux maîtres, dit Harry en relevant le menton, très sûr de lui. Pas indéfiniment. Qui servez-vous réellement ? Etes-vous un larbin de Dumbledore ou un Mangemort de Voldemort ? A qui êtes-vous fidèle ? Lequel des deux espionnez-vous pour l'autre ?

Harry s'était rapproché de l'homme pendant qu'il posait ses questions, son regard émeraude ne quittant pas celui d'un noir profond de son professeur. Rogue était aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, et Harry ne pouvait rien lire dans son expression lisse.

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir cela. Toute cette histoire vous dépasse totalement, Potter. Elle ne vous concerne pas.

-Pourtant, depuis que je suis tout petit, on m'a impliqué de force dans cette histoire, comme vous dites. On a essayé de me tuer quand je n'avais qu'un an, on m'a enlevé à six ans, puis à dix ans. On m'a manipulé, endoctriné, on m'a fait regarder d'un côté, puis de l'autre. On m'a murmuré à l'oreille. Depuis toujours on m'a impliqué dans cette histoire, alors même que je n'avais rien demandé. Aujourd'hui encore, on veut que je me batte. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire qu'elle ne me concerne pas.

Rogue fronçait les sourcils, à présent. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-_On_ veut que vous vous battiez ? _Qui_ veut que vous vous battiez, monsieur Potter ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Dumbledore ? Peut être même les deux.

Harry releva le menton, suspicieux. Rogue était-il au service de Dumbledore, et cherchait-il donc à lui soutirer des informations ? Cherchait-il à savoir s'il était en contact avec Voldemort ? Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Voulait-il soutirer des informations à Harry pour les rapporter au Maître ?

Harry était perdu, et cela le frustrait énormément.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance, affirma-t-il posément. Pas tant que je ne saurai pas vers qui se tourne réellement votre fidélité.

Rogue, impassible, le fixait de son regard perçant.

-Ce n'est pas important, de toute façon, dit-il. La véritable question, la voilà: vers qui se tourne la vôtre, de fidélité, monsieur Potter ?

Rogue s'avança vers Harry d'un air menaçant et le jeune homme décroisa les bras, méfiant. Le professeur brandit sa baguette, prêt à commencer leur leçon et, avant de lancer le sort qui le plongerait dans les souvenirs de Harry, il murmura :

-_Pour qui_ vous battrez-vous, le moment venu ?

.

.

Hé oui, on ne la fait pas à l'envers à Rogue, Harry. Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois xD Qu'avez-vous penser de cette confrontation de fin de chapitre ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'apparition de Rogue, je sais qu'il est pas mal aimé sur le fandom ^^

Ha et Harry et Draco, alors !? Contents ? Ils ont déjà une sorte de relation, mais pour l'instant, elle reste volontairement floue. Va falloir lire la suite pour en savoir un peu plus :)

A bientôt pour la suite !

Natom, 11/10/15


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut ! **

Bienvenus pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci aux guests pour les reviews :** Daidaiiro30, Eluke ( j'en ai un bon stock, mais sinon je les trouve sur Internet :), Nomie, nepheria4, Bellasidious, adenoide, Guest, Aventurine-san, Julie010588 !**

Je tiens juste à préciser par rapport au chapitre précédent que le « il » dont font mention les Serpentards au début du chapitre faisait référence à Harry. Je pensais que c'était évident en lisant la suite, mais je préfère préciser ^^

**Enjoy ! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 24**

**On ne sort de l'ambigüité qu'à son détriment**

_5 juin 1996_

.

En cette chaude après-midi, la lourde cape de Draco était restée dans sa penderie et il ne le regrettait pas. Ce dimanche était, pour l'instant, le plus beau jour de la saison et, dans le parc de Poudlard, ça sentait bon l'été.

Les arbres et les fleurs bourgeonnaient, les feuilles verdissaient, l'eau du lac était d'un bleu limpide sur lequel se reflétait un ciel bleu pâle sans nuages. L'air était chaud et la brise douce et caressante. Les élèves s'étaient installés ici et là dans l'herbe pour réviser et, comme Draco, ils étaient moins couverts qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le jeune Serpentard descendit les quelques marches menant au parc d'un pas bondissant, serrant contre lui son précieux fardeau. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche jusqu'au coude et desserra quelque peu sa cravate verte et argent de Serpentard qui, même un dimanche, ne le quittait pas. Une légère brise ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et, d'un geste nonchalant, il remit ses mèches en place.

Il descendit lentement la pelouse pentue, marchant sans se presser de son pas altier et déterminé. Le livre, épais, pesait lourd sous son bras et il en caressait la couverture d'un geste inconscient tandis qu'il fixait, les yeux plissés sous le soleil, l'arbre centenaire au bord du lac.

Potter se tenait là, assis, le dos appuyé contre son tronc. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais un ensemble de robes sorcières totalement neutres, qui ne revendiquaient pas son appartenance à Gryffondor. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais volume certainement emprunté à la bibliothèque et ne vit pas Draco approcher. Ses mèches noires ébouriffées volaient au vent et il fronçait les sourcils, comme si ce qu'il lisait lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Lorsque l'ombre de Draco vint obscurcir sa page, il releva la tête en direction de l'importun et jeta au nouveau venu son célèbre regard noir qui disait haut et fort "tu me déranges". Draco sourit d'un air narquois et s'installa en tailleur dans l'herbe face à lui.

Harry le laissa faire sans un mot, revenant à sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, affirma Draco d'un ton trainant en soupesant le lourd volume à bout de bras.

Potter haussa les sourcils tandis que son regard émeraude se posait avec curiosité, puis avidité, sur le lourd volume qu'exhibait fièrement Draco. Sans plus de cérémonie, il referma son livre d'un claquement sec avant de le poser dans l'herbe sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Draco lui jeta un regard et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de sixième année sur les potions.

-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Harry avec avidité en se redressant et en s'approchant de Draco.

Il s'installa en tailleur en face de lui, le regard animé d'une curiosité palpable. Draco souriait avec arrogance face à cet enthousiasme dont il était à l'origine, et il fixait Harry de son regard gris avec une intensité avide.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant de baisser leurs regards respectifs sur le livre que Draco tenait toujours, posé sur ses genoux. Ils l'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, l'air révérencieux. Des cris se firent entendre derrière eux, près des rives du lac, mais ils n'y prirent pas garde.

-J'ai plus de ressources que tu ne le penses, Potter, répliqua Draco en relevant le menton, visiblement très fier de lui.

Harry sourit.

-Te promener avec ce livre sous la main dans tout le château n'est en revanche pas la chose la plus intelligente que tu ais faite, Malfoy.

-C'est toujours moins suspect que d'essayer de le planquer vainement sous ma chemise, fit remarquer le Serpentard en plissant les yeux.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais passé ça à l'école sous le nez de Dumbledore, s'exclama finalement Harry, que la perspective d'avoir doublé Dumbledore enthousiasmait.

Malfoy, qui ne souriait pas, haussa un sourcil d'un air suffisant.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai fait entrer une lettre de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors un simple livre de magie noire, tu penses bien que ça n'a posé aucun problème.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de faire remarquer que tout le mérite en allait à son père.

-Fait passer, s'impatienta-t-il en tendant les bras.

Malfoy soupira mais consentit à lui donner le précieux livre, avec des gestes précautionneux et révérencieux qui firent sourire Harry. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent lorsque le lourd volume changea de main et aucun d'eux ne fit mine de s'en rendre compte. Harry le soupesa quelques instants avant d'en caresser nonchalamment la couverture.

-Mon père dit que c'est l'un des plus vieux de notre bibliothèque. Il a un peu rechigné à me l'envoyer et je lui ai promis de le lui rendre en bon état.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais seulement l'étudier. Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais faire des expérimentations dessus.

-Encore heureux ! J'espère que tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas faire de magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Malfoy fit une pause, le temps de jeter un regard méfiant à Harry, avant de reprendre :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu te le fais confisquer, non seulement mon père sera furieux, mais en plus je nierai catégoriquement en être le propriétaire.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite mais grognant doucement pour donner une réponse au jeune homme autoritaire qu'était Malfoy, Harry ouvrit doucement le précieux volume et en caressa les premières pages rêches et abimées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco le fournissait en livres peu recommandables, et c'était à chaque fois la même rengaine, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de problèmes.

-Tu as dit à ton père que tu comptais me le prêter ?

Draco lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Peut être bien, admit-il doucement. Je peux lire ces livres quand je le veux lorsque je suis au manoir. Alors quand je lui demande de m'en envoyer ici, il se doute bien que ce n'est pas pour moi ou pour mes camarades de Serpentard qui ont également un bon répertoire chez eux, en matière de magie noire.

-Et il ne dit rien ?

Draco le fixait de son regard métallique intense.

-Non, dit-il doucement, sans rien ajouter.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent sans un mot, chacun semblant vouloir lire les pensées de l'autre. Harry ne voyait plus rien d'autre que les prunelles grises si familières de l'autre garçon, et il caressait toujours inconsciemment les pages jaunies du livre récemment acquis, perdu dans ses pensées.

Que Lucius Malfoy lui fournisse sciemment des livres de magie noire par l'intermédiaire de son fils le laissait songeur. Il se demandait ce que le patriarche Malfoy pouvait gagner, en faisant cela. Car il était évident qu'il ne le faisait pas gratuitement. Il devait forcément y trouver son compte, de quelques manières que ce soit.

-Weasley ! s'exclama soudain Draco en s'arrachant brusquement à la lueur hypnotisante qui dansait dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. D'un geste souple, il referma le livre de magie noire et vint poser son manuel de potions par dessus, qu'il ouvrit à une page quelconque. Il se plongea dans sa lecture lorsque l'ombre de Ron se dessina sur la pelouse près de lui.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, vieux ! s'exclama-t-il sans un seul regard pour Malfoy, toujours sagement assis dans l'herbe en face d'Harry, en train de jouer avec une brindille. Tu viens jouer au Quidditch ?

Harry caressa doucement la page de son livre, songeur. Il jeta un regard à la dérobée à Malfoy mais l'autre garçon semblait concentré dans la contemplation de ses mains et il ne leva pas la tête dans sa direction. Harry, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de réprimer un sourire, baissa le regard sur son livre et secoua doucement la tête.

-Pas maintenant, Ron. Je suis occupé.

Ron soupira, assez bruyamment pour que son soupir ne passe pas inaperçu. Harry fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et afficha une mine impassible. Le jeune homme roux lança un regard courroucé en direction de Malfoy, qui tordait et pliait entre ses mains sa brindille.

-Il nous manque un joueur, insista Ron, qui avait l'air agacé.

Harry, sans relever la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à Draco par dessus ses lunettes. Le jeune homme fixait toujours ses mains, l'air faussement désintéressé, et il arborait une moue méprisante qui fit céder la barrière d'Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un léger rire amusé avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux en se tournant vers Ron :

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, promit-il sur un ton suffisamment froid pour ne pas que son ami insiste à nouveau.

Ron fit la moue. Il jeta un regard noir au Serpentard, qui l'ignora totalement. Il semblait se battre contre l'envie de faire une réflexion piquante, mais décida visiblement que ça n'en valait pas la peine car il tourna les talons sans un mot. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, car la répartie de Draco était bien plus cinglante que celle de Ron, et la situation aurait rapidement dégénéré, si le jeune Weasley avait attaqué verbalement l'Héritier Malfoy.

Harry renifla et referma sèchement son livre de potion, dévoilant à nouveau le livre de magie noire. Il arborait un sourire en coin amusé qui s'agrandit lorsque Draco leva enfin le regard vers lui. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas amusé le moins du monde, et il ne répondit pas au sourire provocateur de Harry.

-J'apprécie l'effort, Draco, affirma-t-il en souriant largement. Vraiment.

-Weasley est une vraie plaie, affirma Draco avec dédain, en souriant avec arrogance. Alors oui, tu es en droit d'apprécier mon effort.

Harry ouvrit le livre de magie noire pour en observer le sommaire.

-Je l'apprécie d'autant plus tu fais ça pour _moi_.

Draco sourit nonchalamment, ses yeux d'un gris orageux fixant Harry avec intensité. Il jeta un regard appuyé en direction du livre posé sur les genoux d'Harry et rétorqua :

-Fais attention, Harry. Plus le temps passe, plus tu m'es redevable. Je fais beaucoup de choses pour toi, en ce moment.

Harry fit la moue.

-Ron n'est pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le penser, tu sais, dit-il doucement. Notre amitié a été un peu forcée par les adultes, lorsque nous étions plus jeune, et il est parfois agaçant, mais...

-Je ne veux pas entendre la suite de cette phrase, Potter. Tu sais ce que je pense de Weasley et de toute sa clique et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

-Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort. Je me méfie de Ron, et je sais qu'il répèterait tout ce que je fais de travers à Dumbledore si jamais il le savait. Les Weasley sont à la botte de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter à longueur de journée pour que j'en aie conscience.

Il caressa amoureusement les pages rugueuses du vieux volume, songeur.

Son amitié avec Ron était étrange, il en était le premier conscient. Il leur arrivait de s'entendre très bien, lorsqu'il en allait de Quidditch, notamment. Ils arrivaient à rire ensemble, à se moquer de leurs professeurs, à râler sur leurs devoirs et à passer de bons moments le soir dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Mais ils pouvaient également se disputer violemment et ne plus se parler pendant des jours, voire des semaines entières. Ils avaient rarement la même opinion sur les choses de la vie qui les entouraient, et avaient reçu une éducation si strictement différente qu'il était difficile de s'entendre sur tout un tas de sujets divers et variés. Harry essayait généralement de faire profil bas devant Ron, qu'il savait totalement acquis à la cause de Dumbledore, mais il était parfois difficile de faire la sourde oreille lorsque Ron faisait l'éloge du directeur de l'école ou critiquait et insultait ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco haïssait Ron. Ce qui faisait souvent sourire Harry. Il aimait penser que Draco était jaloux de son amitié avec Ron, mais il était évident qu'il s'entendait bien mieux avec le jeune Serpentard qu'avec le Gryffondor. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu à être jaloux.

Il avait demandé à Draco d'arrêter d'insulter ouvertement ses camarades de Gryffondors, car cela donnait inévitablement lieu à des discussions agaçantes sur son amitié avec Malfoy, qu'il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à supporter. On lui reprochait de s'allier avec l'ennemi, de faire un pacte avec le diable et surtout, on insultait et rabaissait Draco à tout bout de champs, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Harry. Il n'avait jamais caché son amitié avec Draco, et ne comptait pas le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la lui reproche constamment. Il lui semblait par ailleurs difficile d'avoir à choisir entre son amitié controversée avec le Serpentard, et sa camaraderie plus ou moins forcée avec les Gryffondors. Il savait qui il choisirait, le cas échéant, et cela ne plairait guère à Dumbledore mais, par soucis d'avoir la paix aussi longtemps que possible, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire un tel choix.

Il caressait toujours les mots inscrits à l'encre noire sur le sommaire du livre, et les doigts de Draco se retrouvèrent brusquement près des siens, jouant sur le papier jauni. Harry leva les yeux en direction de l'autre garçon et il rougit brusquement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco le fixait avec intensité. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, ceux de Draco effleurant délicatement les siens. Voulant échapper au regard anthracite de Draco, Harry baissa les yeux et observa leurs doigts, ceux pâles de Draco contrastant avec les siens, plus halés. Des frissons remontèrent le long de son bras et il sourit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Draco qui le fixait toujours sans ciller.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Rien, affirma-t-il.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis demanda :

-Tu dois le rendre quand ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de hausser nonchalamment les épaules. Il délaissa subitement les doigts d'Harry et s'empara d'un bout d'herbe qu'il tordit inconsciemment entre ses doigts fins, tandis qu'il fixait Harry sans ciller d'un air concentré.

-Quand tu l'auras fini. Mais sache que mon père me tuera si tu te le faisais confisquer. Alors fais attention.

Harry sourit.

-Je ne voudrai pas que ton père te tue, dit-il, l'air narquois.

A nouveau, Draco haussa les épaules. Un cri retentit près d'eux et, d'un même geste, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête, leur attention momentanément détournée de leur conversation. Au bord du lac, deux garçons en avaient saisi un troisième et tentaient de l'amener sur la rive pour le jeter dans l'eau. Le malheureux se débattait comme un diable pour tenter d'échapper à la baignade forcée, sous les hurlements et les huées des filles qui observaient la scène avec amusement.

Sans un mot, Harry et Draco se détournèrent de la scène dans un geste simultané. Ils se refirent face, l'air impassible, et leurs regards se retrouvèrent. Les deux garçons s'observèrent silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, sans ambigüité aucune, tentant de lire dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il connaissait Draco depuis toujours. Il leur arrivait de se comprendre sans échanger le moindre mot, juste par la force du regard, et ils partageaient, parfois, une complicité spontanée et réelle qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée avec Ron. Harry pouvait passer des heures auprès de Draco sans le trouver importunant ou sans ressentir soudain un besoin de calme et de solitude pressant. Il faut dire que Draco était l'opposé de Ron. Il était calme, discret, réfléchi, intraverti, studieux, il lisait autant que lui, aimait les mêmes matières, avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt, possédait un mystère, un charme et un charisme que Ron ne possédait nullement et que Harry appréciait grandement chez Draco. Il pouvait, avec lui, discuter de tout, tandis qu'avec Ron, il discutait surtout de rien.

Cette impression, évidemment, était fausse. Il ne connaissait pas Draco depuis toujours. Mais le jeune garçon avait accompagné toute son enfance, dans ses rêveries d'enfant. Dès sa première rencontre avec Draco, il avait compris que l'Héritier Malfoy serait à la hauteur de l'image qu'il s'en était faite durant toutes ces années. Et il ne l'avait que plus apprécié.

Tous deux entretenaient une relation un peu étrange. Malsaine, disait parfois Hermione, ce qui faisait froncer les sourcils de Harry. Incompréhensible, affirmait Ron, bougon et jaloux. Interdite, disaient certains Gryffondors. Incompréhensible, disait Sirius, mécontent.

Leur début d'amitié avait survécu, contre toute attente, à leur répartition respective, à Gryffondor pour l'un, à Serpentard pour l'autre. Harry avait été bien trop fasciné par Draco pour lui tourner le dos, malgré sa jalousie, au début, que l'autre garçon ait accédé à Serpentard et pas lui. Draco, lui, était bien trop sous l'influence de son père, lui-même sous l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour tourner le dos à Harry Potter.

Ils avaient d'abord appris à se supporter, car Malfoy, bien qu'il ait, aux yeux de Harry, de nombreuses qualités, n'était pas toujours de compagnie agréable. Avec lui, tout n'était pas toujours naturel ou facile comme ça pouvait l'être avec Ron. Le jeune homme avait du caractère, de la répartie et des préjugés, et il ne s'en cachait pas. Lorsque son avis divergeait de celui de Harry, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, cela semblait creuser entre eux un fossé infranchissable, que Malfoy ne manquait jamais de faire remarquer, l'air toujours méprisant. Mais, à terme, ils se retrouvaient toujours, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre bien longtemps et parce que le fossé n'en était jamais vraiment un. Draco avait tendance à exagérer.

Puis ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, et cela s'était fait naturellement. Tous les défauts de Malfoy semblaient s'être subitement transformés en qualité. Sa répartie inégalable faisait sourire Harry, son air froid et hautain l'amusait, sa prestance l'impressionnait. Malfoy pouvait parler avec sérieux de sujets qui avaient longtemps passionné Harry et qui lui avaient été interdits dès son arrivée chez les Weasley. Mieux encore, Malfoy avait été élevé selon les mêmes préceptes que ceux que Voldemort lui avait inculqués, pendant quatre ans et, parfois, quand il discutait avec Draco, Harry avait l'impression de remonter le temps et de revenir à cette époque bénite où il avait côtoyé le Lord.

Harry se faisait souvent la réflexion selon laquelle, s'il n'avait pas été enlevé à dix ans par les membres de l'Ordre, il serait aujourd'hui comme Draco. Draco était un jeune aristocrate élevé selon des préceptes anciens et stricts. Il connaissait la politique, la guerre et ses enjeux, il savait ce qui était bon pour le monde sorcier et connaissait mieux que personne les affaires du Lord. Harry l'admirait pour cela. Il l'enviait aussi, parfois, mais essayait de le cacher. Malfoy était déjà suffisamment arrogant.

Tous les deux n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Harry appréciait énormément la compagnie de l'Héritier Malfoy autant qu'il appréciait cette complicité qui passait entre eux, certains moments, quand ils ne se disputaient pas. Avec Draco, c'était tout en retenue, tout en douceur, tout par derrière. Il était l'opposé exact de ce qui caractérisait les Weasley: la profusion, le bruit, l'extravagance, le chaos, l'anarchie, l'exubérance. Et Harry aimait cela chez lui. Il aimait se dire que Malfoy était un ami qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Il aimait penser que cela agaçait Dumbledore, de le voir trainer avec Draco.

Il y avait chez Draco quelque chose qui l'attirait inévitablement. Il le trouvait majestueux, respectable, fascinant, beau. Il retrouvait chez le jeune homme tout ce qu'il avait un jour tant apprécié chez Lucius Malfoy. Il voyait Draco promis à un grand avenir, cet avenir-là même dont il avait été privé à cause d'un stupide enlèvement.

Il était fier que Draco l'ait accepté comme ami, car il n'avait rien à lui offrir, mis à part sa colère contenue. Malfoy était un allié de choix. Il agaçait Dumbledore, il était proche de Rogue, son père était le bras droit du Lord, et il avait la carrure et le charisme pour réussir. Réussir quoi, Harry ne le savait pas encore. Mais il lui semblait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, qu'il devait à tout prix rester ami avec Draco. Il lui semblait que, dans son sillage, il pourrait réussir avec lui.

A quel moment leur amitié s'était-elle transformée en flirt ? Harry n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Il était bien incapable de se souvenir à quels moments leurs gestes amicaux étaient devenus des gestes affectueux, leurs regards s'étaient fait plus concernés, plus intenses, plus tendres, parfois. Il ne savait plus à quel moment leurs poignées de mains et leurs accolades étaient devenues plus ambigües. Il ne savait pas non plus à quel moment il avait commencé à penser à Draco comme étant son petit ami, plutôt que son ami.

Tout cela s'était fait tellement naturellement, au détour d'une conversation, d'une dispute, d'un rapprochement, qu'il en avait à peine eu conscience. C'était au bout de plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, peut être, quand leur relation n'était plus du tout ce qu'elle avait été, qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait changé.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ni avaient jamais fait allusion, mais tous les deux en avaient pourtant pleinement conscience, et cela transparaissait parfois dans leurs gestes, dans leurs regards, même s'ils gardaient entre eux une distance froide et respectueuse, la plupart du temps.

-En parlant de mon père, reprit soudain Draco en détournant subitement le regard. Tu as lu la lettre qu'il t'a fait passer ?

-Que le Lord m'a fait passer, tu veux dire, corrigea Harry qui, un peu malgré lui, bomba le torse. Oui, je l'ai lue.

Volontairement, il s'arrêta là, et apprécia le regard noir que lui jeta Draco à cet instant. L'air de rien, il baissa les yeux sur son livre, dont il caressa doucement la couverture. Draco plissa les yeux et contre-attaqua :

-Je pensais que tu haïssais le Lord.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas lire le courrier qu'il m'envoie.

Malfoy l'observa silencieusement pendant de longues secondes. Il se caressa nonchalamment la lèvre inférieure de l'index, dans un geste qui rappela à Harry cette manie qu'avait le Lord, lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

-Un peu, quand même, affirma-t-il finalement. Je ne pense pas que tu le hais autant que tu aimes le proclamer. Si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais jeté cette lettre au feu.

Harry haussa les épaules. Malfoy avait tendance à l'agacer. Il était souvent perspicace dans ses observations et dans ses propos, et c'était parfois fatiguant, de le voir ainsi viser juste la plupart du temps.

-Est-ce que tu le hais ? insista Draco en se penchant instinctivement en avant, vrillant Harry de son regard gris métallique.

Harry le regarda brièvement avant de baisser les yeux. C'était la première fois que Malfoy lui posait la question aussi directement et il vit ressurgir à la surface toutes ses émotions embrouillées qu'il s'efforçait de refouler au plus profond de lui. Tout était flou et confus, et il était bien en peine de démêler tous ses sentiments.

-Beaucoup de monde aimerait que ce soit le cas, affirma doucement Draco. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser influencer. Tu dois penser par toi-même.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Qui t'a demandé de me dire cela ?

Malfoy sourit de son sourire en coin un brin énigmatique. Il échangea un regard intense avec Harry et répondit doucement :

-Personne.

Harry sourit de plus belle, et secoua doucement la tête.

-Je ne le hais pas, dit-il. Je lui dois beaucoup, et je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Mais ?

Le sourire de Malfoy s'était agrandi et Harry détourna les yeux, gêné. Il était incapable de le dire à haute voix. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait banni ces quelques mots de sa vie et de sa mémoire et Draco n'était pas le premier à essayer de lui faire dit à haute voix cette horrible réalité.

-Mais il n'a jamais cherché à venir me récupérer, lorsque les membres de l'Ordre m'ont enlevé, affirma-t-il au lieu de mentionner ses parents. C'était comme si je ne comptais pas pour lui. Et après toutes ces années, je me suis fait une raison.

Malfoy sourit doucement, et lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Mais il t'a écrit, fit-il remarquer.

-Cinq ans après ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait plus tôt, s'il tient vraiment à moi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à entrer en contact avec moi avant ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas essayé de me récupérer, lorsque j'étais encore chez les Weasley ?

-Peut être ne savait-il pas où Dumbledore t'avait amené. Peut être même a-t-il essayé de te récupérer, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Harry haussa les épaules, penaud. Il est vrai que Dumbledore ne lui en aurait pas parlé, si le Lord avait essayé de venir le chercher, après son enlèvement. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le Maître n'était pas entré en contact avec lui plus tôt. Voilà cinq ans qu'il était à Poudlard, cinq ans qu'il aurait pu envoyer cette lettre. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il que maintenant ?

Malfoy le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'Harry se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Il renvoya au jeune homme un regard plein de défiance, tentant de cacher son trouble.

-Comment aurais-tu réagi, à onze ans, si, à peine entré à Poudlard, tu avais reçu une lettre du Maître ? demanda Draco.

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, l'air faussement nonchalant.

Draco se redressa. Il se mit à genoux sur la pelouse, s'approchant encore un peu de Harry. Ses genoux effleuraient les jambes du jeune homme, mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient en avoir à peine conscience, habitués qu'ils étaient à avoir une telle proximité.

-Moi, je sais, affirma Draco avec arrogance, faisant sourire Harry. Tu étais en colère et immature, à ce moment-là. Tu étais encore bouleversé par les révélations de Dumbledore, et tu bouillais envers le Maître d'une rage et d'une haine à peine contrôlées. S'il avait voulu entrer en contact avec toi à ce moment-là, tu l'aurais rejeté sans réfléchir.

Draco souriait d'un sourire en coin suffisant, persuadé d'avoir raison.

-Le Maître a probablement attendu que tu sois plus mature et plus à même de gérer ta colère avant d'entrer en contact avec toi.

Harry plissait les yeux, l'expression clairement suspicieuse à présent.

-Et tu as pensé à tout cela tout seul ou tu le tiens de ton père ?

Malfoy l'éblouit d'un sourire narquois.

-Ca, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Harry grogna, mais n'insista pas. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant que Draco ne demande :

-Que vas-tu faire, à présent ?

Harry s'arracha au regard anthracite du jeune Serpentard et se perdit dans la contemplation du lac.

-Ca dépend de ce qu'il attend de moi, affirma-t-il doucement. Mais je ne serai jamais son pion. Je l'ai déjà été bien trop longtemps. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais manipuler. Pas personne.

-Si tu deviens un de ses Mangemorts, tu pourras contribuer à ...

-Je ne deviendrai jamais Mangemort, Malfoy. Je viens de te dire que je ne veux pas être un vulgaire pion. C'est ce que sont ses Mangemorts, tous. Je ne me mettrai jamais à son service.

-Alors tu seras son ennemi.

Harry resta songeur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Dans la bouche de Draco, il ne semblait y avoir que deux solutions: être l'allié, ou être l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry voyait la situation différemment, pourtant.

Il lui semblait être _spécial_, aux yeux de Voldemort. Il lui semblait que le Maître n'avait pas l'intention de faire de lui un Mangemort. Aurait-il pris la peine de l'élever, le cas échant ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, affirma-t-il, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a fait tout cela pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il attend de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il attend quelque chose de toi ?

-Est-ce qu'il agit avec tous ses Mangemorts comme il agit avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il les a accueillis, élevés, instruits ? Est-ce qu'il leur envoie des lettres mystérieuses ?

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre, il reprit :

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et puisque Dumbledore ne sera jamais sincère avec moi, c'est à lui que je dois demander. Lui a toujours répondu à mes questions. Il me dira.

Une jeune fille était subitement apparue derrière Draco. Essoufflée, elle rougit quelque peu lorsque Harry leva vers elle ses yeux émeraudes. Timidement, elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit un parchemin. Harry s'en saisit sans un mot et elle tourna précipitamment les talons.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco alors que Harry jetait au rouleau de parchemin un regard suspicieux.

-Dumbledore, répondit le jeune homme en avisant l'écriture fine et penchée qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil du temps.

Le directeur l'avait régulièrement convoqué au cours des années, pour des raisons plus ou moins justifiées, aux yeux de Harry. A plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme n'avait pas honoré le rendez-vous, mais comme il n'y avait eu, en réponse, aucunes sanctions, il avait fini par se dire que le professeur n'avait rien de bien important à lui dire.

Aujourd'hui, c'était cependant la troisième lettre qu'il recevait depuis le début de la semaine et la convocation était imminente, ce qui le fit soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, encore ? râla Draco d'un air méprisant qui fit doucement sourire Harry.

Son sourire disparut néanmoins rapidement, tandis qu'il fixait la lettre froissée dans son poing.

-Tu crois qu'il sait ? Demanda-t-il, un peu effrayé à cette perspective.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il souriait toujours narquoisement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Le conflit qui opposait Harry à Dumbledore amusait toujours grandement le Serpentard, mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela drôle, du tout.

-A propos de quoi ? Du livre ou de la lettre ? rétorqua Draco. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Tu vas devoir y aller, cette fois.

.

.

A suivre…

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qui explique un peu quelle relation entretiennent Harry et Draco ! Ca vous plaît ? Pas trop déçus ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Natom, 18/10/15


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

Bien, avant tout, je m'excuse platement pour ce retard d'une semaine. J'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, donc ça a plus été un retard dans la relecture. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire le weekend dernier, puis finalement, c'était trop tard, donc j'ai décidé de laisser passer une semaine avant de poster. Bref, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai encore de l'avance, il n'y a pas de raison pour que les publications s'espacent jusqu'à des mois d'intervalle xD

Je remercie les guests pour leurs reviews : **Aventurine-san, Guest, Ekateri, Nomie, Daidaiiro30, adenoide, Bellasidious, Sélènè, Eluke ! Merci à tous ! :)**

Sur ce, place au chapitre, l'attente a été assez longue comme ça !

**Enjoy** !

.

.

Chapitre 25

Ne prend pas la peine de m'instruire; je ne suis plus dans l'âge d'apprendre

Théognis de Mégare

.

_5 juin 1996_

.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, un peu en retard et le pas nonchalant, Harry osait à peine respirer. A cet instant, il aurait aimé se trouver n'importe où sur terre, mais pas ici. Il se faisait l'effet d'être à nouveau un petit garçon effrayé et perdu pour qui Dumbledore tentait de s'imposer comme modèle, malgré tous ses aprioris et sa méfiance.

Aujourd'hui, il avait grandi, mais Dumbledore continuait de l'impressionner, avec ses airs faussement attendris et son sourire compatissant. Malgré cela, il possédait un charisme certain, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry celui de Voldemort, et il aimait se dire que c'était pour cette raison-là, et celle-là uniquement, qu'il était autant mal à l'aise et intimidé en sa présence.

Harry haïssait cet effet qu'avait Dumbledore sur lui et tentait au mieux de se contrôler en sa présence pour que le vieil homme ne s'en rende pas compte, malgré son omniscience habituelle.

-Bonjour, Harry. Entre, je t'en prie.

Le directeur de Poudlard était assis derrière son imposant bureau, son regard bleu électrique posé sur Harry. Comme le jeune homme s'y attendait, il lui sourit avec indulgence et lui indiqua le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce bureau depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis Noël, plus précisément, après les événements dramatiques auxquels il avait assisté dans son rêve plus vrai que nature.

Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours les nombreux instruments étranges qui ornaient les étagères et dont Harry mourait d'envie de savoir à quoi chacun servait. Fumseck, le Phénix, paressait sur son perchoir, près de la fenêtre, les yeux mi-clos.

Aujourd'hui, les portes de la haute armoire posée près de la fenêtre étaient grandes ouvertes et Harry ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un regard aux instruments disposés sur ses étagères. Certains dégageaient une fumée opaque qui tournoyait doucement dans l'air avant de se dissiper, d'autres ronronnaient doucement, cliquetaient ou changeaient de couleur. Harry plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? demanda-t-il en faisant preuve de son éternelle curiosité.

Le jeune homme avança prudemment d'un pas en direction de l'armoire et il désigna du doigt une vieille bassine en pierre ornée d'étranges symboles. A l'intérieur, un étrange mélange tournoyait lentement sur lui-même, et Harry était bien en peine de dire si c'était liquide ou gazeux. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, hypnotisé et eut l'impression que des images se formaient au centre du tourbillon mais, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, l'impression se dissipa.

-C'est une Pensine, consentit à répondre Dumbledore après un bref silence.

Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaira d'une avidité à peine dissimulée et il posa sur la bassine en pierre un regard nouveau.

-Pour entreposer les souvenirs ? J'ai lu quelque chose là dessus à la bibliothèque. Mais c'est un objet rare. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

-Elle est en ma possession depuis des années, éluda Dumbledore d'un ton doux en souriant face à l'enthousiasme clairement perceptible du jeune élève. Assis-toi, Harry.

Face à cet ordre à peine déguisé, Harry se détourna obligeamment de l'armoire et vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore lui désignait. Il croisa les bras, s'enfonça dans le coussin moelleux et se prépara à faire face au charismatique directeur de l'école.

-Pourquoi cette position défensive ? Nous n'avons même pas commencé.

Dumbledore semblait amusé, mais Harry prit cela comme une provocation. Il tenta d'adopter une attitude un peu plus détendue dans son fauteuil, mais avait conscience que Dumbledore n'était pas dupe.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, un peu agressif dans sa méfiance.

Dumbledore, ne semblant pas importuné par son impolitesse, sourit doucement. Il posa son menton sur ses mains liées et fixa Harry de son regard perçant.

-Comment se passent tes leçons d'Occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue ?

Harry ne put retenir un grognement. Il n'avait jamais caché à Dumbledore ce qu'il pensait de ces cours imposés, ni à quel point il les trouvait inutiles, et ce dès que le professeur lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Dumbledore s'était néanmoins montré intransigeant, et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois où il avait fait preuve d'autorité sur le jeune homme. Selon lui, il était capital, peut être même vital pour Harry d'apprendre à fermer son esprit aux intrusions de Voldemort. Afin, déjà, d'éviter qu'un incident, tel celui qui avait eu lieu à Noël avec monsieur Weasley, ne se reproduise, mais aussi pour prévenir toutes intrusions futures, qui pourraient, selon lui, se montrer dangereuses.

Harry ne comprenait pas d'où lui venaient ces visions. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était avéré capable de se plonger dans l'esprit du Lord pour lire ses pensées et voir, parfois, en temps réel ce qu'il faisait. Il avait trouvé cela horrifiant, mais c'était aussi un moyen de retrouver avec son ancien mentor une certaine proximité, proximité qu'il avait perdue brutalement à l'âge de dix ans. Il se sentait ainsi proche de Voldemort et, même si ces visions n'avaient rien d'agréable ou de réjouissant, et même si le Lord lui-même n'avait probablement pas conscience de cela, Harry n'était pas persuadé qu'il voulait qu'elles disparaissent. Il aimait l'idée d'être à nouveau proche du Maître, même si c'était de façon plutôt abstraite.

Par ailleurs, et malgré toutes les horribles vérités qu'il avait apprises sur Voldemort, et malgré certains de ces actes infâmes auxquels il avait assisté par ses visions, Harry ne pensait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui voulait du mal. Voldemort l'avait eu à sa merci pendant quatre ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent et inoffensif et il avait largement eu le temps de lui faire du mal. Mais, au contraire, il avait pris le temps de l'élever, de prendre soin de lui, et n'avait jamais montré signe d'agressivité à son encontre.

Harry était persuadé que Dumbledore ne pouvait comprendre ce qui l'unissait à Voldemort et qu'il surestimait grandement le danger qu'il pensait peser sur lui. Il ne savait rien de ce que lui et Voldemort avaient partagé et avait tendance à penser que son propre ennemi était l'ennemi de tout le monde.

-Elles m'ennuient. Elles me font perdre du temps que je pourrai utiliser de façon plus productive, en révisant mes examens, par exemple, qui s'annoncent d'ici deux semaines.

La réaction de Dumbledore fut immédiate. Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspéré, sous le regard impassible du jeune homme. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une telle réponse.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de l'importance de ces leçons, Harry. Je ne veux pas revenir dessus. Fais-tu des progrès ? As-tu eu des visions, ces derniers temps ?

Harry réfléchit longuement à la question, sous le regard un brin suspicieux du directeur.

-Toujours la même, finit-il par avouer. Celle de ce couloir long et sombre éclairé par des chandelles. Fermé par une porte noire infranchissable.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant d'un regard intense et Harry plissa les yeux. Il était évident que le directeur lui cachait bien des choses, et cela l'agaçait. Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui était réciproque, mais il aurait aimé qu'il lui parle sans tabou de tout ce qui le concernait directement, lui, Harry.

-Il est capital que tu penses à fermer ton esprit, chaque soir, Harry. Tu m'entends? C'est capital.

Nonchalant, et jamais contrariant, Harry hocha posément de la tête. Dumbledore le fixa encore longuement, attendant visiblement plus qu'un simple hochement de tête, jusqu'à ce que Harry demande brusquement :

-Est-ce que vous craignez que Voldemort n'entre en contact avec moi par ce biais ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous tenez absolument à ce que ces visions cessent ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore avait disparu. Il fixait Harry par en dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, le regard étrangement pensif. Le jeune garçon, dans sa robe d'écolier d'un noir profond dont l'absence d'écusson était flagrante, semblait un élève comme un autre. Il arborait dans son regard émeraude toujours cette même lueur inquiétante qui le faisait se poser de si nombreuses questions mais, à quinze ans, Harry était un garçon tout à fait équilibré. Il ne se montrait pas excessif, ni dans ses joies, ni dans ses colères, avait su se constituer un réseau d'amis convenable dans toutes les maisons de l'école, faisant preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit qu'il avait déjà démontrée, dès son plus jeune âge. Il était bon élève, appliqué et sérieux et ne faisait jamais de vagues en classe. Il avait certes un certain talent pour passer outre le règlement de l'école mais cela n'avait jamais été outrancier. Il était discret et secret, et haïssait sa célébrité plus que tout.

Dumbledore ne le voyait plus comme un danger, du moins bien moins que lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré des mains de Voldemort. Le jeune Harry avait très bien évolué, et il était persuadé que son admission à Gryffondor, qu'il avait un peu poussée, avait beaucoup joué. Certes, Harry restait encore et malgré tout attaché à Voldemort, mais la distance qui les séparait ainsi que les vérités qu'il avait apprises à son encontre avait contribué à leur éloignement.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine méfiance envers le jeune homme. Après tout, il n'oubliait pas que Tom Jedusor avait été l'élève le plus brillant, le plus appliqué et le plus discret de Poudlard, en son temps. Tout cela, ses excellents résultats, l'estime de ses professeurs, l'admiration de ses camarades, sa gentillesse et son calme apparent, ne l'avaient pas empêché de devenir le mage noir sanguinaire qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour Harry et l'avenir qui s'offrait devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame entre le jeune homme qu'était aujourd'hui Harry, et celui qu'avait un jour été Voldemort. Et cela l'inquiétait, plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer.

Harry, restait d'une nature méfiante et secrète qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Dumbledore avait du mal à comprendre le jeune homme, ou à savoir ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il lui semblait que Harry avait décidé de rester neutre dans le conflit qui se profilait, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Il lui semblait invraisemblable que le jeune garçon s'allie à l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. Mais Harry ne le portait lui-même pas dans son cœur, c'était une évidence. Il avait par ailleurs explicitement affirmé à son parrain qu'il ne voulait pas combattre Voldemort, et, si c'était une phrase hautement inquiétante, Dumbledore était convaincu qu'elle ne signifiait nullement qu'il combattrait contre eux. Harry était bien trop attaché à Sirius, et Sirius était membre à part entière de l'Ordre.

Cette tendance à la neutralité n'était pas des plus inquiétantes, mais Dumbledore se demandait si elle ne cachait pas une indifférence totale aux événements qui se profilaient. Que le Survivant, l'Elu, ne se sente en rien concerné par la guerre à venir avait quelque chose d'à la fois incongru et inquiétant. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas pousser Harry à se battre, mais savoir que le jeune homme ne prenait pas parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas combattre Voldemort le mettait mal à l'aise.

L'idée que Harry ressente encore, quelque part, un attachement certain envers le Lord, l'inquiétait. Cela pouvait signifier, dans le pire des cas que, si Voldemort se montrait suffisamment habile, ce dont il était tout à fait capable, le jeune homme pourrait retourner entre ses bras. C'était une réalité angoissante, mais une réalité. Il était primordial que Tom n'ait jamais la possibilité de prendre contact avec Harry, si c'était là son plan.

S'il avait abandonné son plan initial, celui de garder Harry proche de lui, pour faire du jeune homme à nouveau son ennemi mortel, ce serait alors tout aussi dangereux, que rassurant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait le devoir de protéger Harry, même si c'était à ses dépends, ou contre sa volonté.

-Non, je ne pense pas ainsi, Harry. Crois-le ou non, mais je pense avant tout à ta sécurité. Voldemort peut te faire du mal à travers ce lien et cela, ni moi, ni Sirius, ni aucun membre de l'Ordre n'y tient.

Harry fit la moue. Il détestait quand Sirius devenait une arme pour Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait conscience d'à quel point il avait pris de l'importance dans la vie de Harry, et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre lui.

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait m'atteindre à travers un lien aussi immatériel, si tant est qu'il veuille vraiment me faire du mal.

-Tom est, malheureusement, un garçon intelligent. Ne le sous-estimons pas. Comme disent les moldus, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faisant preuve d'une impolitesse que Dumbledore décida de lui passer. Il prenait généralement soin d'éviter de contrarier le jeune homme, qui avait déjà quelques idées malveillantes à son insu. Il préféra changer de sujet :

-J'ai appris que tu avais pris contact avec Sirius, récemment.

Harry croisa à nouveau les bras sur son torse. Il ne savait pas si c'était un reproche ou pas et répondit sèchement :

-Oui, et alors ?

-J'espère que tu te montres prudent. Il y a des personnes, au sein même de l'école, qui ne veulent pas du bien à Sirius et qui seraient ravies de pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Harry, braqué, ne répondit rien, et Dumbledore ajouta :

-Ombrage a le bras long, Harry. Elle a acquis le pouvoir de passer outre mon autorité et, si elle venait à découvrir que tu es en contact avec Sirius, je ne pourrai rien y faire.

-Sirius sait ce qu'il fait, affirma Harry d'un ton catégorique.

-Sirius est enfermé au Square Grimmault depuis de nombreux mois. S'il a peut être conscience du risque qu'il prend, je crains qu'il n'accorde que peu d'importance aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il avait peine à soutenir le regard intense du directeur, mais il lui semblait capital de ne pas lui montrer son trouble.

-Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que je ne dois plus voir Sirius ?

-Non. J'ai conscience que Sirius est devenu une personne importante dans ta vie, et je m'en réjouis, vraiment. Je suis content que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui se soucie de toi et qui puisse faire office de figure paternelle. Sirius est ta famille. Je suis heureux que tu le considères comme tel et jamais je ne te demanderai de ne plus entrer en contact avec lui.

Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune homme, qui ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Dumbledore avait parfaitement saisi ce qui l'unissait à Sirius, et il était content de se l'entendre dire aussi directement. Il n'était pas le seul à penser que Sirius était sa famille, et cela le rassurait. Quelque part, savoir que Dumbledore approuvait cette relation-là lui fit du bien, mais il comprit également pourquoi il était vital à Dumbledore qu'il trouve en Sirius une figure importante.

-Sirius est bien plus respectable que Voldemort, souffla-t-il en souriant doucement, un peu avec ironie.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se fana sur ses lèvres, et Harry, pendant une brève seconde, fut satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait le faire disparaître. Ce sourire l'horripilait grandement.

-C'est un fait, confirma-t-il néanmoins doucement.

-Dommage qu'il ait du passer les treize dernières années en prison. Peut être qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé chez les Dursley, lui.

Dumbledore ne souriait plus. Son regard d'un bleu électrique semblait s'être assombri, et Harry était content de le voir si déstabilisé. Il avait remarqué, les années passants, que Dumbledore n'aimait pas être directement confronté à toute la rancœur et la colère qu'Harry ressentait envers lui mais le jeune homme trouvait juste de la lui rappeler, aussi souvent que possible. Cela le faisait se sentir bien, et il n'aimait guère les faux semblants.

-Ce qui est arrivé à Sirius est une tragédie irréparable. Bien des choses auraient été différentes sans cette méprise.

Harry, l'air sombre, approuva. Imaginer une enfance heureuse et épanouie auprès de son parrain le remplissait de regrets, mais il avait conscience que Sirius ne lui aurait pas apporté ce que Voldemort lui avait apporté. La personnalité extravertie et enjouée de Sirius était à des années lumière de celle de Voldemort et, même s'il aurait fait un parent exceptionnel, Harry ne pouvait imaginer ne pas avoir passé ces quatre années auprès du Lord.

-Tout ceci, finalement, est la faute de Voldemort. Lui seul est responsable des années passées en prison pour Sirius, de ton enfance déplorée, de la mort de tes parents.

Harry tiqua. Comme monté sur un ressort, il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil mais, incapable de savoir quoi faire, il resta debout, immobile, face à l'imposant bureau derrière lequel Dumbledore le fixait, l'air triste. Il resta quelques secondes, les bras ballants, figé dans une immobilité totale, à peine conscient de son étrange réaction.

Dumbledore soupira, et Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers lui.

-Harry, tu as quinze ans, aujourd'hui, et je pense qu'il est temps que tu acceptes la vérité.

-Non, affirma Harry d'un ton catégorique. Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Tu sais déjà.

Lentement, Dumbledore se leva et Harry, un peu effrayé, le regarda contourner son bureau et s'approcher de lui. Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine.

-Sirius est de mon avis, comme les Weasley. Il n'est pas bon pour toi de vivre dans le déni. Tu dois accepter la vérité, c'est impératif.

-Je me fiche de la vérité, rétorqua Harry en élevant la voix.

Il recula de quelques pas, désireux de mettre de la distance entre lui et le regard intense du vieil homme. Dumbledore avait un air attristé et douloureux qui l'insupportait, comme s'il avait à faire à un animal blessé et effrayé. Harry n'était pas faible, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le pense ainsi.

-C'est faux. C'est parce qu'elle te touche que tu réagis ainsi. Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, que je ne t'ai pas avoué cela, il y a cinq ans, pour te causer du tord ou pour discréditer Voldemort. Tu avais le droit de connaître la vérité et tu ne peux pas me détester parce que je suis celui qui te l'a dévoilée.

-Je me fiche de tout cela, cria Harry en balayant l'air de la main. Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, comme si j'étais un enfant faible et perdu. Ca ne me touche pas ! Tout cela ne m'atteint plus !

-Alors dis-le, Harry. Prouve-moi que tu as accepté la vérité et que tu ne la nies pas.

Harry secoua violemment la tête. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et son regard émeraude balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi. Il avait désespérément besoin d'échapper à cette atmosphère étouffante et à ce regard perçant posé sur lui qui semblait lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme sa peine immense.

-Tu dois accepter de le dire à haute voix, de le penser, de le croire. Tant que tu nies et rejettes la vérité, tu ne pourras pas avancer. Tu ne pourras pas comprendre et aller de l'avant.

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudain, Dumbledore l'attaquait ainsi, sur ce sujet-là. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait laissé totalement en paix. Dès le moment, cinq ans plus tôt, où il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, dans ce salon un soir d'hiver, et jusqu'à présent, il ne les avait plus jamais prononcés. Ils étaient devenus comme un tabou, un secret, qui avait brièvement éclos le temps d'une minute avant d'être à nouveau ensevelis sous des tonnes de dénis. Harry les avait bannis de sa mémoire, de son esprit, de sa vie. Il s'était interdit d'y penser, interdit d'y croire, interdit d'y apporter de l'importance parce qu'il lui semblait que s'il le faisait, alors tout serait différent. Et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Il ne savait même plus s'il y croyait, ou s'ils étaient seulement destinés à lui retourner le cerveau et à le détourner de son enfance. S'il y pensait, alors tout son monde s'effondrerait, et Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Il ne concevait donc pas que Dumbledore ait pris cette décision à sa place. Qu'il ait décidé pour lui qu'il était temps d'en parler, de sortir de son déni et de lui faire voir la vérité en face. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision. En avait-il seulement le droit ? Pourquoi l'attaquait-il ainsi, aujourd'hui, après tant d'années, alors qu'il avait jusque là laissé Harry les éliminer définitivement de sa mémoire ?

-Je vous dis, affirma doucement Harry en détachant ses mots, que je me fiche de la vérité ! Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi ? Laissez-moi en paix, à la fin !

-Il est important que tu arrêtes de nier ce point-là, Harry. Voldemort est celui qui a tué tes parents. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

Harry avait envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Je sais que tu le hais pour cela.

-Et je suis sûr que vous en êtes particulièrement satisfait, s'écria Harry qui sentait la colère venir à sa rescousse. Vous cherchez à me manipuler. Vous aviez peur de moi parce que vous me saviez trop attaché à Voldemort alors vous avez décidé de la jouer bassement. Vous avez décidé de me dire la vérité pour que je me mette à le haïr et à lui tourner définitivement le dos. Vous êtes malveillant.

Harry serra les poings et fit quelques pas dans la salle, incapable de se calmer. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais autant haï Dumbledore qu'à cet instant, sauf peut être le jour où il l'avait vu fondre sur lui, dans le parc du manoir, et qu'il avait compris qu'on l'amenait de force. Le vieil homme lui apparaissait sous son jour le plus détestable, et il voyait mieux que jamais le manipulateur qui se cachait derrière les traits du grand père bienveillant. Il haïssait cela.

-Tu aurais préféré ne jamais savoir la vérité et continuer à aduler le meurtrier de tes propres parents ?

Ce fut comme un coup de massue dans le crâne. Dumbledore l'aurait frappé qu'Harry n'en aurait pas été plus choqué. Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, immobiles.

-Alors vous pensez avoir fait preuve d'héroïsme ? répliqua froidement Harry. Vous pensez m'avoir rendu service en m'ouvrant les yeux comme vous l'avez fait ?

-Je pense fondamentalement que tu devais savoir, Harry. Tu fais ce que tu veux de cette information, mais je trouvais particulièrement malsain de te voir aduler et respecter un homme qui ne t'a jamais montré son vrai visage. Voldemort s'est bien gardé de te dire la vérité.

Harry approuva imperceptiblement. Il sentait bouillir dans ses veines une rage et une haine qu'il avait peine à contrôler, et il ne savait pas exactement à qui elle était adressée. Voldemort, Dumbledore, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et il avait tellement de choses à leur reprocher qu'il ne savait plus exactement quoi.

-Vous vous pensez meilleur que lui parce que vous vous faites l'illusion de sauver des orphelins en détresse ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Oui je le hais parce qu'il a tué mes parents, mais je vous hais tout autant.

Harry apprécia le désespoir furtif qu'il vit apparaître dans les yeux du directeur, et il le savoura à sa juste valeur. Il était bon de lui avouer la vérité en face, de le mettre au même niveau que Voldemort.

-Vous voilà bien avancé, à présent, ajouta froidement Harry.

Il lui jeta un regard réfrigérant avant de tourner les talons.

-Harry, le rappela sèchement Dumbledore en le voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme se retourna et le jaugea froidement, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, il ouvrit la porte et ordonna impérieusement :

-Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, avec votre Ordre, avec votre guerre.

Et il quitta le bureau, ignorant le rappel à l'ordre du directeur.

.

La porte claqua derrière le jeune homme, et le silence qui envahit le bureau du directeur sembla assourdissant.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira longuement, portant son poing contre sa bouche, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Harry, comme il s'y attendait, ne comprenait pas les enjeux qui se jouaient autour de lui. Il y avait une raison claire et simple à cela : ces enjeux, il ne les connaissait pas.

Il refusait catégoriquement de prendre part dans la guerre qui se préparait, autant du côté de l'Ordre que de celui de Voldemort. Il était totalement braqué contre lui, pour des raisons que Dumbledore comprenait. Il ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler à nouveau, et cela aussi, Dumbledore le comprenait parfaitement. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issues. Tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas saisi ce qui se préparait autour de lui, tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi il était au milieu d'une guerre d'adultes depuis son plus jeune âge, Harry ne pourrait pas voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Il ne pourrait pas se laisser approcher. Il refuserait de l'écouter.

Etait-il temps de dire la vérité au jeune homme ? Harry était-il assez mature, assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter et comprendre la dure réalité ?

La réponse s'imposa à lui, simple et évidente : non. Harry venait une fois de plus de faire preuve d'à quel point il était fermé et braqué, et lui avouer la vérité n'arrangerait en rien les choses. Malgré tout, il restait attaché à Voldemort, et apprendre qu'il était destiné à être celui qui le tuerait ne ferait que le bouleverser encore plus.

Par ailleurs, Dumbledore avait conscience qu'il avait à nouveau le mauvais rôle. Harry le verrait à nouveau comme le méchant qui venait bouleverser sa vie, ses repaires. Celui qui lui avouait une fois de plus une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Celui qui dresserait une nouvelle barrière entre lui et Voldemort. Celui qui poserait sur ses épaules frêles un fardeau bien trop lourd pour un jeune de son âge.

Il lui en voudrait énormément, et sa rancœur n'en serait que renforcée.

Néanmoins, la Prophétie était la preuve que lui et Voldemort étaient bel et bien ennemis. Harry ne pourrait le nier. Il comprendrait enfin pourquoi le Lord avait essayé de le tuer, à l'âge de un an, pourquoi, plus tard, il avait changé de stratégie et l'avait pris sous son aile, pourquoi Dumbledore était venu l'arracher de sa vie au manoir, pourquoi les deux hommes étaient si intéressés par lui. Il comprendrait enfin tout, et cela lui enlèverait un grand poids de ses épaules. Il arrêterait de se poser des questions insolubles, il mettrait des mots sur les événements de ces dernières années et il pourrait enfin avancer.

Songeur, Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il y avait des pour et des contre, à dire la vérité à Harry. Mais une chose était sûre : plus il attendrait, et plus il prendrait le risque de voir le jeune homme s'éloigner totalement de lui, et lui tourner définitivement le dos.

.

_6 juin 1996_

.

Sans préavis, Harry s'assit posément en face de Draco. Le jeune homme était en train d'étudier dans le calme religieux de la bibliothèque, et il leva la tête pour jeter un regard noir à l'importun qui venait le déranger. Harry y fit face sans ciller, et il déposa délicatement une enveloppe cachetée sur la table, l'air de rien.

-J'ai du courrier à transmettre, affirma-t-il calmement en faisant glisser le pli en direction de Draco.

Le regard anthracite de Draco se détacha de lui pour se poser sur la lettre. Elle était magiquement scellée et ne portait aucun nom ou adresse. Le jeune Malfoy l'observa pendant de longues secondes, sa plume en suspend au dessus de son devoir.

-En toute discrétion, évidemment, ajouta Harry.

Lentement, Malfoy posa sa plume et s'empara de la lettre. Il la retourna brièvement, mais elle était tout aussi vierge au verso qu'au recto.

-Tu lui réponds, donc, dit-il lentement, l'air songeur.

Harry, l'air impassible, approuva. Il fixait Draco sans ciller, d'un air intense et calculateur qui n'était pas inconnu au jeune homme blond. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Cela te surprend ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco en inclinant légèrement la tête sans lâcher Harry du regard.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent sans ciller pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève, les bras chargés de livres, passe devant leur table. Revenant brutalement à la réalité, ils détachèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Draco baissa à nouveau son regard sur la lettre qu'il tenait à la main et, d'un geste vif et précis, en défit le sceau pour l'ouvrir.

-Malfoy...

Ignorant l'avertissement de Harry, Draco retira la lettre de son enveloppe. Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à déverser un flot d'injures ou de menaces, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il prit une brusque et courte inspiration à travers ses lèvres ouvertes, avant de les refermer brusquement. Draco déplia soigneusement la lettre, jeta un bref regard insondable en direction de Harry, et se mit à en lire le contenu.

Harry observa les yeux gris de Malfoy sonder ses quelques mots, et il retint sa respiration sans en avoir réellement conscience. Il observa le visage de Draco avec minutie, cherchant une quelconque réaction mais, comme à son habitude, l'expression du jeune Serpentard était impavide.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Draco replia délicatement la lettre, qu'il glissa à nouveau dans l'enveloppe. D'un coup de baguette sûr et précis, il appliqua un scellé puissant sur l'enveloppe, qu'il glissa ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier d'un air dégagé.

Puis il s'empara de sa plume, et la fit négligemment tourner entre ses doigts, fixant Harry d'un air narquois vaguement amusé. Ce dernier l'observait également, l'air circonspect, et le sourire en coin arrogant et supérieur qu'arborait Draco faisait monter en lui un agacement certain. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent sans un mot, s'évaluant l'un l'autre. Puis se Draco se pencha en avant et se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir.

-Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Potter. Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction, si détachée, et il prit quelques secondes pour analyser ces deux phrases. Draco, plein d'assurance et de confiance, était toujours plein de bon sens, il aurait été idiot d'ignorer ses paroles.

Harry fixa la plume du jeune homme qui traçait des caractères délicats sur le parchemin, songeur. Son regard émeraude glissa sur le visage à l'expression lisse de Draco, et il se demanda ce que ce dernier pensait réellement de tout cela. Il était évident qu'il ne s'opposerait pas aux décisions que prendrait Harry, qu'il les trouve justifiées ou non.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est tout, sauf un jeu, conclut finalement Harry en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Intérieurement, il était tout, sauf désinvolte.

.

.

A suivre...

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente valait le coup :) Que pensez-vous de Dumbledore dans ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous le trouvez agaçant, ou plutôt légitime ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il cherche vraiment à protéger Harry, ou le voyez-vous comme un manipulateur prêt à tout pour avoir Harry dans son camp ?

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à la relation HP/DM ! :)

A la semaine prochaine !

Natom, 31/10/15


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut ! :)**

C'est le weekend, et voici le nouveau chapitre qui, comme annoncé, est sur Harry et Draco. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci aux guests pour leurs reviews : **chloe, adenoide, Guest, Guest, Guest, Aventurine-san, Sélènè, Bellasidious, Daidaiiro30 !**

**Enjoy !**

.

.

Chapitre 26

"Je m'agite dans ce dilemme : être moral ; être sincère"

André Gide

.

_7 juin 1996_

.

Harry était allongé de tout son long sur le lit impeccablement fait. Les bras derrière la nuque, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller rembourré et les pieds croisés, il fixait le plafond d'un blanc nacré d'un air impassible. Il avait tiré les rideaux du lit à baldaquin pour se prémunir une certaine intimité et écoutait le silence ambiant avec délice. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était seul et qu'il pouvait profiter d'un tel calme, et il l'appréciait d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il ne durerait pas éternellement.

La cape d'invisibilité, offerte par Dumbledore et héritée de son propre père, qu'il chérissait plus que tout, était soigneusement pliée et posée sur son ventre. Sa texture douce et légère lui tenait chaud et il trouvait son léger poids rassurant. C'était la certitude qu'il pouvait disparaître, en un coup de vent, si l'envie de fuir lui prenait soudain.

La porte du dortoir, aussi vieille que le château lui-même, s'ouvrit soudain en grinçant, et Harry tendit l'oreille. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, et la plupart des élèves se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Il essaya, au bruit des pas de la personne, de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Il eut la réponse à son interrogation lorsque les rideaux du lit furent sèchement écartés. La silhouette élégante et hautaine de Malfoy, impeccable dans son uniforme à l'effigie de Serpentard, surgit devant lui et Harry leva le regard dans sa direction. Surpris de le trouver là, le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

-Bordel, Potter. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Malfoy se retourna vivement et jeta un regard furtif par dessus son épaule.

-Il n'y a personne, le rassura Harry d'un ton nonchalant. J'ai vérifié. Je t'ai fait peur ?

Draco lui jeta un regard noir qui fit sourire Harry. D'un geste sec et clairement agacé, il desserra sa cravate verte et argent et ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Puis il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit et se pencha en avant pour défaire ses chaussures.

-Il en faut plus que cela pour m'effrayer, Potter. Tu vas devoir faire mieux. J'ai été surpris, voilà tout.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit mais, penché en avant, Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il laissa tomber ses chaussures noires cirées au pied de son lit et se redressa, et le sourire de Harry disparut vivement. Il observa Draco ôter son uniforme, qu'il laissa tomber sur le tapis près de son armoire, puis il défit ses boutons de manchette. En pantalon noir et chemise simple, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard anthracite, Harry le trouvait beau, mais il ne le lui dit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Draco qui semblait de bien mauvaise humeur.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-C'est ma présence qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ? Si je te dérange, je peux partir.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, et il fut satisfait d'entendre Draco prononcer quelques mots inintelligibles qu'il interpréta comme une invitation à rester. Néanmoins, le jeune Serpentard fit honneur à son mauvais caractère et à sa répartie légendaire en affirmant, acide :

-Je n'aime pas cette propension que tu as à te glisser dans mon dortoir en toute impunité, voilà tout. La moindre des politesse serait d'attendre une invitation.

-Tu ne m'invites jamais, rétorqua Harry en souriant malgré tout face à l'air mauvais de Draco, qui le dominait de toute sa taille, debout près du lit. Ce dortoir aurait pu être le mien, par ailleurs.

-Mais il ne l'est pas, parce que tu as eu l'idiotie infinie de finir à Gryffondor. Ce qui te va très bien, d'ailleurs. On sait tous les deux le nombre de crétins qu'il y a là-bas. Tu te fonds parfaitement dans la masse.

D'un geste vif, Harry s'empara de l'un des coussins posés sur le lit et le jeta à la figure du jeune homme. Draco se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter, puis il se redressa, l'expression sombre et sérieuse, et, d'un geste strict et cérémonieux, lui désigna la porte.

-Dehors, Potter. Je n'accepte pas d'être insulté sous mon propre toit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré l'air menaçant et les yeux plissés de Draco, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce ton condescendant qu'arborait Draco, son expression sérieuse en toute circonstance avaient tendance à l'amuser. Il aimait son sérieux et son calme, et il aimait se confronter à lui. Que ce soit en classe, sur le terrain de Quidditch, ou en privé, Draco avait toujours été son premier et meilleur rival, et il le respectait pour cela. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et Harry non plus, et il aimait cela. Il _savait_ que Draco serait toujours à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendrait de lui, peu importe ce que ce serait, et cela lui plaisait plus que tout.

-C'est toi qui vient de m'insulter, se défendit-il avec véhémence car malgré tout, il n'était pas question de se soumettre.

-Te dire que tu étais fait pour aller à Gryffondor n'est pas une insulte. C'est une réalité. Et utiliser la violence au lieu des mots, c'est d'une bassesse innommable, bel et bien digne d'un Gryffondor. Félicitation.

Draco lui tourna le dos, se pencha pour ramasser son uniforme et entreprit de le lisser puis d'aller le suspendre dans sa penderie. Derrière lui, Harry le regardait faire en souriant. Le côté un brin pompeux et aristocrate de Malfoy était peut-être ce qu'il aimait le plus chez le jeune homme. Il avait eu, toute son enfance, une éducation dont Harry n'avait bénéficié que quatre ans, et le jeune homme aimait s'imaginer que, s'il avait passé toute son enfance auprès de Voldemort, il serait aujourd'hui comme Malfoy.

-Je n'étais pas fait pour Gryffondor, rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. Serpentard me convenait tout autant. J'aurai même préféré. Si Dumbledore...

-Tu le penses coupable de tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit : personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne peut manipuler le Choixpeau Magique.

-Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait, pourtant. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. Imagine les conséquences que cela aurait eu pour Dumbledore si j'avais fini dans la maison qui a élevé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'aurait été catastrophique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque.

Draco revint nonchalamment s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Harry.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser, concéda-t-il avec condescendance.

Harry se redressa prestement sur le lit, prenant appuie sur ses deux coudes pour mieux fixer Draco d'un air suspicieux.

-D'où tu défends Dumbledore, toi ?

-Je ne le défends pas. Je pense simplement que tu as tort de penser qu'il a manipulé le Choixpeau pour qu'il t'envoie à Gryffondor. Excuse-moi d'exprimer mon opinion. Je ne savais pas que nous étions passés en dictature durant la nuit.

L'air arrogant du jeune homme fit grimacer Harry. Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit, le faisant grincer.

-Si c'était le cas, je t'aurai fait trancher la langue, Malfoy. Elle est bien trop acérée.

A cette réplique, la mine sérieuse de Draco se fissura et il laissa apparaître un sourire en coin vaguement narquois qui eut le don d'exaspérer instantanément Harry. Il se retourna légèrement pour fixer Harry, et ce dernier plissa les yeux, sur la défensive.

-Vraiment ? releva Draco.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-J'ai envie de t'envoyer un deuxième oreiller à la figure pour faire disparaître ce sourire suffisant, Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas, je te ferai trancher les mains. Il est évident que si dictature il y avait, j'en serai le tyran. Tu es bien trop faible d'esprit pour gouverner. J'ai la carrure, le charisme et le sang froid d'un leader. Mais dans ma miséricorde, j'accepterai de te prendre en tant que bras droit. Tu m'en sembles digne.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Malfoy avait retrouvé son air sérieux et réfléchi et, s'il l'avait un peu moins connu, il aurait pu croire qu'il parlait sérieusement.

-Quel honneur, maugréa Harry, qui concéda cependant silencieusement au jeune Malfoy ses divagations.

-En revanche, sache que si ta fidélité doit être aussi bancale qu'elle l'est en ce moment, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Définitivement. Je ne plaisante pas avec la fidélité. Elle est la base solide de toute tyrannie. Avec la peur, bien entendu.

Harry releva brièvement la tête. Il jeta à Malfoy un regard sombre, et se heurta à un mur impassible. L'Héritier avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, et Harry plissa les yeux.

-De quoi tu parles ? Quelle fidélité ? Je pensais qu'on plaisantait.

-Je parle de ta fidélité bancale envers personne-ne-sait-qui, affirma Draco, l'air mortellement sérieux.

-Ma fidélité n'est pas bancale, répliqua froidement Harry en se redressant en position assise pour mieux se défendre face à cette attaque inattendue. Elle est inexistante, voilà tout.

-Voilà qui est pire que tout.

Malfoy était bien un Serpentard, songea Harry en sentant sa colère monter en flèche. Il attaquait froidement au moment où l'adversaire s'y attendait le moins, et touchait toujours juste, en plein cœur.

-Donc selon toi, je devrai être fidèle à Voldemort, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ? Je devrai être fidèle à l'homme qui a tué mes parents ? Ou fidèle à Dumbledore ? Qui ne pense qu'à me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins ? Qui ne cherche qu'à protéger les moldus, comme s'ils en étaient dignes ?

Harry était à présent à genoux sur le lit, face à Draco qui, assis, lui tournait le dos. Il imaginait l'expression impassible du jeune homme que peu de choses pouvaient bousculer et sentait sa colère bouillir dans ses veines.

-Non, je dis simplement que tu devras choisir un camp, affirma Draco qui, lui, était très calme. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment indécis et faire miroiter et à l'un, et à l'autre, que tu vas le choisir, alors que tu ne comptes pas faire de choix. C'est dangereux.

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'exclama Harry, excédé. Tu me parles de fidélité ? Je trouve cela plutôt inapproprié pour quelqu'un qui s'apprête à devenir Mangemort parce que son papa le veut et non par loyauté envers la cause.

Draco se leva d'un bond. Il avait les mains serrées en un poing, et Harry crut pendant un instant qu'il allait s'abaisser à le frapper comme un moldu. Mais il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et il n'en fit rien, évidemment. Il se contenta de le toiser sévèrement, et Harry se fit l'effet d'être un jeune enfant grondé par son père face à ce regard. Il regretta quelque peu ses paroles, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient lâchées, elles devaient être assumées. Par ailleurs, elles n'étaient pas totalement fausses.

-Ne retourne pas la situation, Potter. C'est de toi que l'on parle !

-Et ça t'arrange bien ! Certes, je vais devoir un jour faire face à cette situation et probablement plus vite que je ne le pense, mais toi, tu ferais bien de t'occuper de ton propre cas, qui n'est pas plus enviable que le mien, Malfoy.

-Je préfère encore être à ma place qu'à la tienne.

-Et moi à la mienne !

-Parfait ! Quel est le problème alors ?

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en chien de faïence d'un bout à l'autre du lit. La conversation s'était enflammée à une vitesse telle qu'Harry n'était plus sûr de savoir pourquoi ils avaient élevé la voix. C'était toujours ainsi avec Draco. Toujours dans l'excès et l'intensité. Le jeune homme arrivait à le faire rapidement sortir de ses gonds, parce qu'il savait frapper là où ça faisait mal avec une intensité hors du commun. Et il ne s'en privait jamais. Malfoy n'avait aucun tabou, ou presque pas. Quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui reprocher, il ne prenait pas de pincettes pour le lui faire savoir.

Leurs disputes étaient à l'opposé de celles qu'il pouvait avoir avec Ron, ou Hermione. Avec Draco, ils se réconciliaient relativement rapidement, car ils ne se cachaient quasiment rien. Ils arrivaient à être sincères l'un envers l'autre et réglaient rapidement leur compte. Avec Ron et Hermione, leurs disputes pouvaient durer des semaines entières. Chacun se retranchait dans son coin, refuser de parler à l'autre en faisant preuve de sincérité ou en reconnaissant ses torts, et ils se muraient alors dans un silence pesant et infini qui pouvait s'éterniser.

-T'es vraiment con, Malfoy, quand tu t'y mets, reprocha Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu vas vraiment prendre la porte, si tu continues ainsi. Tu es chez moi, ici, fais preuve d'un peu de respect. J'essayais simplement de te faire remarquer que tu ne pourras pas rester neutre éternellement. Mais si tu réagis ainsi, je m'abstiendrai de te faire part de me conseils, à l'avenir.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse en se rasseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

-Je n'ai besoin des conseils de personne, marmonna-t-il, un peu boudeur.

Draco lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Par Merlin, quelle mutinerie, s'exclama-t-il, l'air narquois. Ce n'est pas une main que je vais te couper. C'est la tête !

Harry releva la tête.

-Tu parles de mutinerie, maintenant ? Monsieur je-refuse-de-servir-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-et-je-mets-dans-la-tête-de-mes-camarades-des-idées-peu-catholiques ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry éclata de rire. La mauvaise foi des Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur. Il ricana sans retenue sous le regard acerbe de Draco et ne se calma que lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte du dortoir. D'un geste vif et entrainé, Harry déplia la cape d'invisibilité et la jeta au dessus de sa tête, disparaissant instantanément à la vue de quiconque.

Malfoy, qui n'avait pas bronché, s'assit sur son lit comme si de rien n'était et entreprit de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise tandis que Blaise apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression ennuyée de Draco avant de se diriger vers son lit pour prendre son sac de cours.

-Je ne sais pas où il est passé, affirma-t-il en jetant son sac par dessus son épaule, mais la discrétion est bien une qualité que les Gryffondors ne possèdent pas.

Il ressortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et les bras de Draco retombèrent le long de son corps, négligeant sa chemise à moitié défaite.

-Même Zabini est d'accord avec moi, dit-il, l'air nonchalant. Tu étais fait pour Gryffondor, Potter, c'est indéniable.

Derrière lui, Harry réapparut, l'air mécontent. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière la nuque, se remettant à fixer le plafond sans un mot. Draco était assis au bord du lit, au niveau de ses jambes, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête baissée et le regard fixe. Les deux garçons, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, l'air contemplatif.

Puis, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry se redressa vivement sur un coude et fit face à Draco. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'air expectatif et un peu méfiant.

-Tu vas devenir un Mangemort, Draco ?

Draco fronça brièvement les sourcils, mais répondit de suite :

-Probablement. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce dont tu as envie ?

Draco le fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes sans répondre. Puis il haussa les épaules et se détourna de Harry, laissant son regard anthracite errer dans le dortoir désert.

-Pas vraiment, affirma-t-il doucement. Mais mon père m'a toujours guidé dans cette direction, et je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé de question. C'est une évidence, pour moi, d'en arriver là. Que j'en ai envie ou pas, c'est ce qui doit être fait, et ce qui sera fait.

-Mais tu ressens quoi à propos de cela ?

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, les yeux plissés comme s'il réfléchissait. Harry, cachant son impatience, attendit en le fixant sans ciller. Draco avait été élevé pour devenir un Mangemort, et il allait en devenir un. Il serait un excellent Mangemort, comme l'était son père, Harry en était certain.

Mais il y avait quelque chose, chez l'héritier Malfoy, qui lui faisait plus penser à un jeune Voldemort qu'à un jeune Lucius. Il avait du mal à imaginer Draco en suiveur. A ses yeux, le jeune homme avait plus l'étoffe d'un leader. Et il savait que ce qui retenait Draco d'embrasser la cause du Lord était la perspective de devoir se soumettre, de n'être qu'un pion, sans importance, que l'on pouvait aisément sacrifier.

-Je pense que le monde magique est en grand déclin, et que le Lord a raison de se battre pour le sauver.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, resta silencieux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle affirmation, et il se contenta de hocher de la tête, lentement, un peu admiratif. Il pensait également que le Lord avait raison de tenter de sauver le monde de la magie, mais lui n'avait pas le droit de le dire à haute voix. Il n'aurait droit qu'à des regards choqués, accusateurs, et effrayés.

-Et toi, alors, attaqua soudain Malfoy sans le regarder. Tu vas devenir un Mangemort ?

-Moi ? répéta Harry, pris de court.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, un peu perplexe. Il savait que Malfoy tentait d'échapper à son interrogatoire mais la question le fit néanmoins réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cela. A ses yeux, les Mangemorts étaient de simples serviteurs et il s'était toujours considéré comme supérieur à eux. Du moins, il espérait avoir été, aux yeux de Voldemort, plus qu'un simple serviteur en devenir. La simple pensée de pouvoir un jour devenir un Mangemort le laissa perplexe. Elle ne l'horrifia pas, mais ne l'attira pas non plus.

Il ne considérait pas Voldemort comme un Maître, et ne se voyait pas plier le genou devant lui, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour lui, ou qu'il avait eu. Le Lord l'avait _élevé_, il ne pouvait pas vouloir faire de lui un simple Mangemort, parmi tant d'autres ?

C'était une pensée purement égoïste, Harry en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas la rejeter.

En somme, son problème semblait être le même que celui de Draco. Il ne voulait pas se plier, n'être qu'un pion, et il ne voulait surtout pas être manipulé.

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-il doucement, réfléchissant intensément en fixant le plafond.

Draco lui tournait le dos et ne le fixait pas, mais Harry devinait qu'il était très attentif à ce qu'il disait.

-Le Maître considère ses Mangemorts comme de simples serviteurs, jetables et remplaçables, et je ne veux pas être cela à ses yeux.

-Mais si c'est cela ou rien ? Il n'est pas bon d'être l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Draco lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et Harry tenta d'arborer un air impassible. Il décida d'ignorer cette dernière question et reprit simplement :

-Et puis, être Mangemort, cela signifierait que je le soutiens. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ses idées ne sont peut-être pas toutes à jeter, mais je ne tolère pas ses méthodes. Tuer des gens et terroriser l'ensemble de la population sorcière n'est pas la solution. Je ne suis pas un tueur.

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis ajouta dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Et je ne veux pas être au service de celui qui a tué mes parents.

Draco haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'il entendait Harry affirmer à haute voix que Voldemort était bel et bien celui qui avait tué ses parents, et Harry devina qu'il l'avait surpris, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet et, même s'il y avait peu de sujets que lui et Draco n'abordaient pas, celui-ci en faisait définitivement parti.

-Cela contrarierait grandement Dumbledore, si tu devenais un Mangemort, affirma Draco au bout de longues secondes d'un silence songeur.

-Je ne vais pas aller vers Voldemort pour contrarier Dumbledore. Ce serait puéril et idiot.

Malfoy resta silencieux. Il arborait une expression fermée inquiétante, et Harry devina qu'il était contrarié. Draco ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il deviendrait un jour Mangemort, et Harry se demanda si c'était son refus de le suivre dans cette voie qui l'agaçait ainsi. Cela semblait néanmoins peu probable. Harry n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il voudrait un jour devenir un Mangemort, et ils avaient toujours su implicitement qu'ils ne prendraient pas le même chemin, sur ce point-là.

-Alors tu va réellement aller vers Dumbledore ? Faire parti de son Ordre, défendre les moldus et les nés-moldu, combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Me combattre moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry comprit instantanément ce que Draco sous-entendait. Il s'imagina face au jeune homme sur un champ de bataille, et cette idée le fit sourire.

-Je déteste les moldus, je ne compte pas les défendre, affirma-t-il sombrement. Et je déteste encore plus Dumbledore. Il cherche à me manipuler, sous ses airs de grand père inoffensif, et je n'apprécie pas cela.

Il croisa à nouveau ses mains derrière la tête, sous le regard sombre de Draco. Des mèches blondes lui tombaient devant les yeux, et il arborait une expression sombre et impassible qu'Harry avait souvent vue chez son père.

-Tu ne peux pas rester neutre, affirma-t-il. Personne ne le peut, et certainement pas toi.

Piqué à vif, Harry se redressa à nouveau. Cette conversation, comme bien souvent, le rendait fébrile. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, dans le dos de Draco.

-Pourquoi pas ? dit-il, le ton plein de défi.

-Parce qu'_ils_ vont t'obliger à choisir, un jour ou l'autre. C'est évident. Voldemort t'a enlevé à l'âge de six ans parce qu'il voulait être sûr que tu ne grandisses pas sous l'influence de Dumbledore. Il te voulait dans son camp et, si Dumbledore ne t'avait pas enlevé, tu l'aurais certainement été. Mais Dumbledore a pris grand soin de te retourner le cerveau parce qu'il est pour lui impensable que tu restes auprès du Lord. Tous les deux, pour une raison ou pour une autre, te veulent dans leur camp respectif, et tu penses qu'ils vont gentiment te laisser rester neutre ? Ils vont te forcer à choisir, un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à participer à leur guerre, affirma-t-il avec véhémence. Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à me battre.

Draco était de dos et Harry ne pouvait voir son expression, aussi fut-il surpris par son ton venimeux lorsqu'il répondit avec arrogance :

-Tu es naïf, Potter. Et cela te perdra. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon dont on tire les ficelles un coup à droite et un coup à gauche et qui ne se rend compte de rien. Tu es manipulé depuis toujours et tu te laisses faire. Prends-toi en main, bon sang ! Affirme-tes opinions, n'ait pas peur de les dire à haute voix, fais des choix !

Harry sentit une bouffée soudaine de colère monter en lui, et il eut le plus grand mal à la contrôler. Il serra les poings et jeta un regard noir à la nuque de Draco.

Ces paroles lui rappelaient irrémédiablement celles du Lord, qui l'avait toujours incité à se montrer fort devant les autres et à assumer ses opinions. Le problème, néanmoins, n'était pas qu'il n'assumait pas ses pensées ou ses choix, c'est qu'il était dans l'indécision et l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'il voulait, qui il croyait, vers qui il voulait porter sa confiance, sa voix, son soutien. Il avait la sensation de ne pas connaître tous les enjeux et refusait catégoriquement d'être un pion dans la guerre que se livraient Voldemort et Dumbledore. Tous les deux s'étaient bien assez servis de lui pendant des années, il était hors de question que cela continue plus longtemps.

Mais il lui semblait cependant ardu de décider _qui_ choisir, puisqu'il semblait qu'il _devait_ faire un choix. La neutralité lui semblait être le chemin le plus sensé, et il était indigné que Draco ne le comprenne pas et prenne cela pour de la lâcheté. Il ne voulait servir ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore et, à ses yeux, la neutralité était encore la solution la plus sage et la plus réfléchie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était digne d'être suivi ou d'obtenir sa confiance et sa sympathie.

Et, par dessus tout, il avait l'impression, aujourd'hui, de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas tout, tant que Dumbledore ne lui dirait pas enfin la vérité, il aurait l'impression d'être manipulé. Et manipulé, il le serait vraiment. Avant de se forger une opinion forte et définitive, il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions.

Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il tué ses parents, en tout premier lieu ? Pourquoi avait-il cherché à le tuer, lui aussi, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé innocent et inoffensif ?Pourquoi, finalement, cinq ans plus tard, était-il venu le sauver de chez les Dursley alors que c 'était lui qui l'y avait envoyé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ensuite élevé alors qu'il avait voulu le tuer ? Pourquoi l'avait-il accueilli chez lui alors qu'il avait tué ses parents ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Pour avait-il cherché à le manipuler ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il enlevé de chez Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à lui ? En quoi était-ce si important pour lui que de le voir dans son camp et non dans celui de Voldemort ? Pourquoi voulait-il le voir se battre contre Voldemort ? Pourquoi Dumbledore le voulait-il absolument dans son Ordre ? Pourquoi Voldemort le voulait-il absolument dans le sien ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils pour lui ? Pourquoi prenaient-ils la peine de lui consacrer du temps, de s'intéresser à lui ?

En bref, pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour que l'un comme l'autre lui tourne tant autour ? N'était-il pas qu'un garçon comme un autre ? Qu'avait-il de plus que tous ces autres enfants qui les indifféraient totalement ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter toute cette attention ?

Il y a quelques années, Harry aurait été ravi, soulagé même, de voir l'attention des adultes entièrement tournée vers lui. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il trouvait cela étouffant, dérangeant. Il aurait aimé que cela cesse, qu'on l'oublie une fois pour toute afin qu'il puisse se consacrer à ses examens à venir, à sa vie future de jeune sorcier qu'il avait à construire, à sa future carrière.

Mais, quoiqu'il en dise, il était embarqué dans cette histoire pour de bon, et ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne semblaient vouloir le laisser suivre sa propre voie.

-Tu penses que c'est facile, peut être ? répliqua-t-il, excédé. Tu penses que je n'ai pas conscience de tout cela ? Que veux-tu que je fasse, exactement ? Dumbledore et Voldemort évoluent bien au dessus de moi, je ne peux pas simplement...

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin de toi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tellement désireux de t'avoir dans son camp qu'il a pris le temps de t'élever pendant quatre ans alors même qu'il a essayé de te tuer quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Quant à Dumbledore, avec tout ce qu'il manigance depuis des années autour de toi, tu peux être sûr qu'il est aussi désespéré de t'avoir dans son Ordre que de voir sa carte de Chocogrenouille disparaître.

Harry était ébahi. Draco, pendant sa tirade enflammée, avait fait vivement volte face et, à genoux sur le lit, il le fixait de son regard gris intense. Ses paroles s'ancrèrent dans son esprit et, la bouche entre-ouverte, il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant il les trouva justes et sensées.

-C'est toi qui a l'ascendant sur eux, reprit le jeune Serpentard. Tu peux leur faire miroiter ce que tu veux, tu peux être celui qui manipule mais tu te contentes de te lamenter sur ton sort et de te laisser manipuler.

-C'est très approprié de la part de quelqu'un qui compte devenir Mangemort parce que son père le veut, répliqua sèchement Harry.

A son tour, Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir. Il serra les poings, comme s'il se retenait de le frapper, mais Harry ne broncha pas.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, affirma-t-il en relevant le menton avec arrogance.

-Ah non ? défia Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Je n'ai d'ascendant sur personne, moi. Je n'ai aucun moyen de me faire entendre ou de poser mes conditions. Mon père m'a élevé ainsi, et il me déshéritera si je n'obéis pas. De plus, on n'échappe pas à Voldemort. Je ne peux pas refuser d'être un Mangemort, ce serait la mort assurée. Il n'a pas besoin de moi, il me tuera sans vergogne.

Harry referma la bouche sans un mot. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ces paroles, puis affirma :

-Et si moi je refuse de m'allier à Voldemort, tu crois peut-être qu'il va m'envoyer une lettre fleurie avec écrit "sans rancune" ?

-Non, mais si tu refuses cela à Dumbledore, il n'essaiera pas de te faire du mal ! A choisir, il faut prendre la solution la plus raisonnable, et tu risques moins de choses en disant non à Dumbledore qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Voldemort a tué mes parents. Il a essayé de me tuer, moi. Et tu veux que je me mette à son service ? Que je le soutienne comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Quant à Dumbledore, il me manipule. Il me cache des choses. Je ne fais confiance ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je hais les deux. Si je ne peux pas rester neutre, vers qui suis-je sensé me tourner ?

Draco ne dit rien, et Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question-là. Assis face à face sur le lit, ils se fixaient sans ciller, incapables de trouver des solutions à leurs problèmes respectifs.

-Et pourquoi serai-je obligé de choisir ? reprit vivement Harry. Est-ce qu'ils obligent tous les jeunes élèves sortant de Poudlard à prendre parti ? Est-ce qu'ils les mettent en file indienne à la sortie de l'école ? A gauche pour Dumbledore, à droite pour Voldemort ?

-Tu es un idiot, Potter.

La phrase claqua dans l'air comme une insulte et Harry, révolté, s'exclama :

-Mais j'ai raison, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, à la fin, tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je me balade dans les couloirs avec un écriteau "fichez-moi la paix" pour qu'ils comprennent que je ne veux pas être mêlé à leurs histoires ?

-Tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant, rétorqua Draco d'un ton glacial. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu es le garçon le plus célèbre du monde magique. Ton avis compte, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Exactement ! Ils veulent tous les deux me manipuler. Ca ferait tellement bien d'avoir le Garçon qui A Survécu dans son camp. Belle image, vraiment.

L'air sombre, Draco le regardait avec intensité, totalement impassible tandis que Harry, plein de colère, gesticulait sans cesse.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à la politique, à la stratégie, Potter. Le Maître aurait très bien pu revenir pour te tuer, quand il est venu te trouver à l'âge de six ans. Au lieu de ça il t'a pris avec lui pour t'éduquer. Il a de grands projets pour toi, c'est certain.

-Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur deux fois, voilà tout.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis baissa d'un ton pour affirmer :

-Mon père dit que de nombreuses théories, très sérieuses, affirment que tu serais le mage noir en devenir le plus puissant que l'histoire de la sorcellerie ait connu.

Harry resta bouche bée de longues secondes, tentant d'assimiler les dires du jeune homme. Il eut du mal à comprendre la signification de ces quelques mots, et eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour rassembler ces idées. La phrase semblait n'avoir aucun sens, du moins à ses yeux, car à l'air très solennel et sérieux de Draco, il comprit que le jeune homme ne plaisantait pas.

-Super, je n'ai plus besoin de lire les brochures stupides du Ministère pour trouver ma voie.

La réflexion ne fit guère sourire le jeune Malfoy.

-Moi, je trouve que ça donne sens à toute l'attention que portent Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur toi. Le Lord te voit soit comme un potentiel rival qu'il doit absolument avoir de son côté sous peine de te voir devenir un redoutable adversaire, soit comme un partenaire prometteur. Quant à Dumbledore, il est évident qu'il n'escompte guère voir surgir un deuxième mage noir. Il doit donc te tenir éloigné de tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire, et la meilleure façon est de te monter contre le Maître et ses idées pour que tu combattes pour son Ordre.

Harry avait la bouche entre-ouverte. Il fixait Malfoy sans ciller.

-Cela n'a pas de sens, affirma-t-il, catégorique.

-Moi, je trouve cela plutôt sensé, au contraire. Ca explique également pourquoi le Lord a essayé de te tuer alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Il a eu peur que tu lui voles sa place et il a préféré te tuer avant que tu ne deviennes une menace. En échouant, il s'est finalement dit qu'il serait plus sage de t'avoir de son côté. C'est une bonne théorie, qui explique son attitude des années passées.

-Tu dis cela parce que c'est la tienne, de théorie.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, non. Des dizaines de livres parlent, très sérieusement, de cette théorie. Mais très bien. Donne-moi-en les failles, je suis tout ouïe.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, buté. Sous le regard intense et de plus en plus satisfait de Malfoy, il chercha quelque chose à répliquer, en vain. Incapable d'affronter le regard triomphant de Draco, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et rendit les armes.

-C'est une théorie stupide.

-Je te filerai les nombreux livres qui l'exposent en détail et qui te prédisent un destin grandiose de mage noir.

Le jeune homme, soudain un peu déprimé, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Il croisa à nouveau les mains derrière la nuque et soupira. Il resta longuement silencieux, incapable de reprendre la discussion. Cette théorie lui paraissait folle, mais il devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas totalement infondée. Il ne se voyait pas l'âme d'un mage noir, mais cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore et Voldemort lui portaient autant d'intérêt.

-Si le Maître et Dumbledore prennent cette théorie autant au sérieux, tu devrais le faire aussi, affirma lentement Draco.

-Cette théorie parle de _moi_, Malfoy. Excuse-moi mais qui mieux que moi peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? Je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un meurtrier, ça te suffit ou tu veux utiliser la légilimencie pour prouver ta théorie ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas fondée, mais en tout cas, elle explique bien leur comportement à tous les deux. Toi, tu sais ce qu'il en est. Eux, en revanche, se basent simplement sur ce qu'ils ont vu de toi. Et vu le zèle qu'ils mettent chacun de leur côté, tu devrais te faire du soucis quant à l'image que tu renvoies, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait impossible, avec Draco, d'avoir le dernier mot. Il resta songeur de longues secondes, puis finit par dire, très sérieux :

-Nous n'avons qu'à partir.

Draco, toujours à genoux devant lui, le fixait, l'air impassible.

-Partir où ? daigna-t-il demander après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ailleurs. Tu n'aurais pas à devenir Mangemort, je n'aurai pas à faire un choix. Tout serait réglé.

-Ce serait surtout faire preuve d'une lâcheté innommable.

-Une lâcheté innommable, répéta Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire cela. Tu n'as rien qui te rattache ici. Tu peux partir seul et l'esprit tranquille. Toute ma famille vit ici, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

-Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai pas de famille.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Un sourire narquois se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres, et Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Ton parrain en cavale pourrait venir avec nous, affirma-t-il. Il pourrait nous aider à disparaître, il a de l'expérience en la matière.

Harry tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais Draco l'esquiva prestement, riant d'un air narquois.

-Sirius n'est pas en cavale, maugréa Harry, de mauvaise foi.

Draco souriait toujours d'un air moqueur, de ce sourire en coin amusé qui exaspérait tant Harry. Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha doucement de la forme allongée de son ami et Harry, méfiant, le regarda approcher lentement. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, et Harry n'osa esquisser le moindre geste, pleinement conscient de ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire.

-Si, il l'est, murmura-t-il, juste avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

.

.

A suivre...

Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre :) Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Comment trouvez-vous cette conversation ? Et leur relation ? Et la théorie de Draco ? Elle n'est pas mauvaise, si ? :)

Vous aurez remarqué ( ou pas xD ) que Harry voit en Draco un jeune Voldemort, alors que Dumbledore, c'est en Harry qu'il voit un jeune Voldemort... Qui a raison, à votre avis ? Draco, Harry, les deux, aucun des deux ? ...

A la semaine prochaine ! :)

Natom, 07/11/15


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour ! :)**

**.**

Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère, comme à chaque fois, qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Merci aux guests pour leurs reviews : **K.S, Daidaiiro30, kochiko, Guest, Bellasidious, adenoide, nepheria4, Aventurine-san, Ko-san, ekateri, samara !**

Je dois vous avouer que je suis très contente, quand je lis toutes vos reviews ! :) Vous avez tous du mal à savoir ce que deviendra Harry, plus tard, dans quel camp il va aller, à qui il va accorder sa confiance et sa fidélité, et ça me ravi, parce que c'était le but premier de la fic, dès le début ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en me disant " jusqu'au bout, il faudra que les lecteurs se demandent ce que va devenir Harry". Pour l'instant, ça a l'air de bien marcher, et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite ! ;) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories en ce qui le concerne, je me régale de les lire, et certaines sont plutôt justes, parfois :) Mais je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles, ce ne serait pas marrant !

Je vous rappelle, à tout hasard, pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, que la théorie de mage noir évoquée par Draco dans le chapitre précédent est également celle de Voldemort...

Et je l'oublie trop souvent, merci à ma bêta également pour ses corrections ! :)

Sur ce, plus qu'un mot à vous dire : **enjoy !**

.

Chapitre 27

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point

Blaise Pascal

.

.

_12 juin 1996_

.

Hermione avait le nez plongé dans son livre de métamorphose, qu'elle parcourait avidement du regard. Ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à une autre avec vitesse et, en face d'elle, Harry et Ron la fixaient d'un air éteint. Les deux garçons, affalés sur leurs chaises respectives, dans la bibliothèque, observaient la jeune fille sans un mot, l'air mi-blasé, mi-exaspéré.

Les livres et cahiers étalés devant Harry étaient tous fermés, et il leur jetait des coups d'œil ennuyés de temps à autre. Harry était un élève studieux, généralement, mais aujourd'hui, les révisions ne lui donnaient pas envie. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, plus importantes.

Ron qui, à côté de lui, n'avait de cesse de gribouiller sur son parchemin, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, mais avait le mérite de lui rappeler pourquoi il préférait travailler seul.

-Laisse tomber, Hermione, soupira Ron en se redressant imperceptiblement sur sa chaise. Quoiqu'il arrive, c'est trop tard, maintenant. Tu devrais passer à autre chose.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le jeune homme ouvrit son manuel de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et fit mine de s'y plonger dedans, l'air sombre. Harry, qui souriait imperceptiblement face à son attitude, secoua doucement la tête, amusé.

-Non, je ne laisse pas tomber, Ronald, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sec sans relever la tête de sa lecture. Je ne trouverai jamais le sommeil ce soir si je n'ai pas la certitude de...

Elle s'interrompit, et Harry la vit plisser les yeux avec concentration. Il échangea avec Ron un haussement de sourcils. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, avant que la jeune fille ne pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme en refermant le livre d'un claquement sec. Harry retint son souffle.

-J'ai répondu faux ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air exaspéré. Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Le visage déformé par une expression proche de l'horreur la plus totale, elle plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, les yeux exorbités. Harry tenta de cacher son sourire en détournant les yeux et balaya la bibliothèque du regard. De nombreux élèves y avaient élus domicile pour réviser avec application les derniers examens à venir et l'ambiance était on ne peut plus studieuse.

-Ho non ! s'exclama Ron en se plaquant la main contre le front, tu n'obtiendras pas un optimal à ta BUSE de métamorphose. C'est horrible ! Tu n'auras que huit BUSES sur neuf. Ta brillante carrière en droit des elfes s'arrête aujourd'hui.

Harry explosa de rire, aussitôt suivi par Ron. Hermione, elle, ne riait pas du tout. Elle leur jeta un regard noir avant de mettre son livre de métamorphose de côté pour ouvrir celui d'histoire de la magie.

-Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, Ron. Métamorphose est l'une des matières phares que je veux absolument continuer pour mes ASPIC.

Ron retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

-Mcgonagall te prendrait dans sa classe même si tu obtenais un T, Hermione, la résonna-t-il lentement.

-C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton cassant.

-Admettons. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose, je me rase la tête !

Hermione, amusée néanmoins, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Harry, qui fixait sans la voir l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Tu as réussi, toi, Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers elle. Il arborait toujours un sourire amusé suite aux réflexions de Ron et reprit son sérieux lorsque l'attention se porta subitement sur sa personne. Il observa ses deux amis puis haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Ca peut aller, oui, admit-il.

-Ca peut aller, répéta Ron, perplexe. Si toi tu n'as pas que des Optimals, je...

-J'ai saisi, Ron, coupa Harry en souriant doucement. Rien que pour voir cela, j'espère ne pas obtenir un Optimal. Je suis un peu inquiet pour l'examen de potions, à vrai dire.

Ron fronça les sourcils en approuvant avec sérieux. Songeur, Harry repensa à son examen qu'il jugeait plutôt mitigé de potion.

-Même si le fait que Rogue ait été absent de la salle d'examen m'a un peu déstressé, je ne suis quand même pas sûr d'obtenir un Optimal. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrai pas suivre ses cours en ASPIC.

Ron et Hermione avaient l'air soucieux pour lui, mais Harry en avait à peine conscience. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument poursuivre ce cours en ASPIC, affirma Ron avec entrain. Rogue est un professeur ignoble, je serai bien content d'en être enfin débarrassé.

-Je pensais que tu voulais devenir Auror, releva Hermione en jetant à Ron un regard circonspect. Si tu veux entamer une formation d'Auror, il te faut avoir un ASPIC de potions, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Merci de me le rappeler, maugréa Ron en jetant à Harry un regard exaspéré.

-Quant à Harry, tu sais bien qu'il adore les potions. Ce serait probablement sa matière préférée, si elle n'était pas enseignée par Rogue.

Ron haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione entreprit de relire le chapitre sur la révolte des Gobelins, et Ron se plongea dans la contemplation plus ou moins assidue d'un schéma sur l'anatomie d'une licorne. Harry les observa à tour de rôle pendant quelques secondes, songeur, jusqu'à ce que Ron, qui semblait visiblement s'ennuyer profondément, ne relève la tête et ne lui demande :

-Et toi, Harry, tu n'as toujours aucune idée de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione le devança, le ton exaspéré :

-Harry veut devenir Auror, tu le sais bien, Ron. C'est ce qu'il a affirmé à Mcgonagall lors de son entretien.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Très bien. Faisons donc semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il a dit cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en coin amusé, et il s'empressa de se plonger dans son propre livre d'histoire de la magie pour échapper au regard circonspect de la jeune fille. Il tourna légèrement une page, l'air faussement concentré, mais il arrivait difficilement à retenir son sourire narquois.

-Je n'ai pas voulu faire plaisir à Mcgonagall, démentit-il au bout de quelques secondes, sous le regard agacé d'Hermione. J'ai seulement affirmé tout haut ce que tout le monde, et j'entends par là Dumbledore, semble attendre de moi, voilà tout. Je serai un combattant de la lumière à peine majeur, qui combat assidûment les mages noirs néfastes à la société sorcière idyllique et sans défauts.

Hermione pinça fortement les lèvres, et Harry sut qu'il l'avait grandement irritée, une fois de plus.

-La formation des Aurors dure trois ans, tu serais bel et bien majeur. Et être Auror ne signifie pas seulement combattre les mages noirs.

-Non, bien sûr. Ils chassent aussi des criminels accusés à tort.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sembla rien trouver à répondre à cela. Harry esquissa un léger sourire satisfait.

-Pourquoi es-tu si méprisant ? intervint brusquement Ron, qui semblait lui aussi agacé par les réflexions de Harry. Auror est un vrai métier, palpitant et dangereux. Certains d'entre eux donnent leur vie pour nous protéger. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont sous la coupe de Fudge. Ils ne peuvent pas lui désobéir. Et le Ministère ne sait rien du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Personne n'est au courant du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, fit remarquer Hermione, comme si les deux garçons n'étaient pas au courant. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre...

-C'est sûr que si c'était Dumbledore qui dirigeait, tout serait tellement parfait, coupa sèchement Harry, acide.

-Ce serait en tout cas bien meilleur que si c'était Tu-Sais-Qui, rétorqua sèchement Ron.

L'entêtement de Ron à ne pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort agaçait Harry. Il le trouvait particulièrement ridicule. Cela lui rappelait souvent cette première conversation qu'ils avaient eue à son sujet, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux parlé de Voldemort en des termes différents sans s'apercevoir qu'ils parlaient en réalité du même homme. Des années plus tard, Tu-Sais-Qui s'était révélé être en réalité Voldemort, et de nombreuses choses avaient sens aux yeux de Harry.

-C'est sûr qu'à choisir entre deux maux, mieux vaut...

Harry fut subitement interrompu par l'apparition soudaine de Malfoy. Celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin narquois et arrogant qui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas raté leur dispute naissante. Il tenait sous son bras son sac de cours rempli de livres et ses cheveux étaient quelque peu ébouriffés, signe qu'il sortait d'une période intense de révisions plus ou moins pénibles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? attaqua instantanément Ron en lui jetant un regard noir.

Draco haussa les sourcils, l'air méprisant.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, de toute évidence, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en se détournant de lui avec indifférence. Par contre toi, Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ? demanda Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha près d'Harry et, d'un geste sec, il referma le livre d'histoire qui claqua sèchement. Il s'empara du manuel et le tendit au jeune homme d'un air sévère.

-Tu vas avoir matière à rougir, Harry, si je dois faire part ici de ce dont j'ai à te parler.

Harry fit la moue mais se leva néanmoins sans un mot, sous le regard autoritaire du jeune Serpentard. Il rangea précipitamment ses affaires devant les mines peu amènes de ses amis puis jeta vivement son sac sur son épaule. Malfoy s'éloignait déjà d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la sortie.

-On se voit ce soir dans la Grande Salle, salua-t-il sèchement avant de lui emboîter le pas.

.

Malfoy l'amena directement devant la Salle sur Demande, qu'il invoqua en faisant trois allers-retours rapides devant son entrée secrète. Harry attendit patiemment que la porte apparaisse sans esquisser le moindre geste, puis il entra sans un mot à la suite de Malfoy.

Il laissa tomber sans cérémonie son sac de cours sur le tapis tandis que Draco s'asseyait dans un fauteuil mis à disposition. Le jeune homme croisa les jambes et posa sur Harry un regard perçant.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, affirma-t-il d'emblée.

-Ha oui ? interrogea Harry, intéressé.

Le jeune Serpentard s'empara de son sac de cours et en sortit un lourd volume à la reliure argenté. Il le manipula avec une telle précaution qu'Harry se redressa sur son siège, les sourcils froncés, son attention et sa curiosité pleinement éveillées.

-Mon père me l'a envoyé, hier, à ma demande. Il a un peu rechigné, d'ailleurs.

Il lui tendit l'épais volume et Harry s'en empara précipitamment. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Draco et caressa le titre du livre d'un air songeur.

-_Les mages noirs passés et futurs_, murmura-t-il doucement. Un livre de magie noire ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Il relève plus de l'histoire que de la magie noire, mais ce n'est guère un livre que l'on met entre les mains d'étudiants instables.

-Instables, répéta Harry en chuchotant, l'air exaspéré.

Il secoua brièvement la tête mais, tout de même un peu impressionné, il hésita à l'ouvrir. Il en avait vu d'autres, évidemment, mais celui-ci lui était totalement inconnu.

-Pourquoi me passes-tu celui-ci en particulier ?

-Tu es mentionné à l'intérieur.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Révolté, il refit passer le lourd volume à Draco, qui ne fit aucun geste pour s'en emparer.

-Dans ce cas, cela ne m'intéresse nullement. Je pensais que tu le savais.

-L'auteur développe de façon plutôt approfondie cette théorie, dont je t'ai parlé, sur le pourquoi Dumbledore et le Maître s'intéressent autant à toi. Tu devrais vraiment le lire.

Harry jeta un regard dubitatif à Draco, mais consentit finalement à garder le lourd volume. Il le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac, entre deux manuels de cours.

-Très bien, dit-il, un peu à contrecœur. Je le lirai. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je…

-Fais bien attention à lui, coupa Draco en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Harry. Mon père me...

-Ton père te tuera si je me le fais confisquer. Je sais, Malfoy, tu me le dis à chaque fois.

Malfoy sourit doucement, avant de reprendre :

-Et j'ai autre chose, pour toi.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape une lettre décachetée qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Tu lis mon courrier, maintenant, s'offusqua le jeune homme en s'emparant sauvagement du pli. Je ne savais pas que nous en étions déjà là.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire narquois était apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu n'es pas content, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir un autre messager, dit-il d'un ton onctueux.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. D'un geste agacé, il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe et la déplia vivement. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil acéré à Malfoy, qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, avant de se plonger dans la missive.

La lettre était brève, les mots clairs et concis. Elle n'était pas signée, mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir quant à l'identité du messager. A peine eut-il fini de lire le message, qu'Harry roula le bout de parchemin dans son poing avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

-Je le détruirai, à ta place. On sait tous les deux envers qui va la loyauté indéfectible et aveugle des Weasley. Si jamais il met la main sur...

-Dumbledore est probablement déjà au courant de cet échange, coupa Harry qui se sentait étrangement fébrile.

-Peut-être, concéda doucement Draco. Mais de cela, tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il en ait vent, j'en suis certain. Et je peux te certifier que cette lettre, il n'a pas mis la main dessus.

Harry ressortit vivement la lettre de sa poche, la défroissa, et la relit. Plusieurs fois, pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, ou de mal interpréter son contenu. Mais il n'y avait pas place au doute. On ne pouvait être plus clair que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans remord, il froissa le parchemin qu'il jeta dans l'âtre de la cheminée avant d'y mettre le feu.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, tandis qu'ils regardaient la lettre prendre feu et se consumer rapidement dans les flammes. Harry réfléchissait à toute allure, et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lorsque le parchemin ne fut plus que cendres, il se détourna et refit face à Draco. Ce dernier fixait lui aussi les cendres dans l'âtre, comme hypnotisé.

-Je suis sensé faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda vaguement Harry, l'air un peu ennuyé.

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Je te demande pardon ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à jouer. Il ne fait que répondre à ton appel.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Malfoy. C'est toi qui as parlé de jeu en premier, je te rappelle. A mes yeux, ça n'en est pas un.

Harry s'interrompit, peu sûr quant à ce qu'il voulait dire. Le regard sévère que lui renvoyait Draco ne l'aidait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées. Draco était, en toutes circonstances, l'image même de la sérénité et de la détermination. Il semblait toujours savoir où il allait, où il mettait les pieds et ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'hésitait jamais, n'avait aucun doute et était toujours certain que les décisions qu'il avait prises avaient été les bonnes. Et Harry l'enviait pour cela. Il aurait aimé faire preuve d'autant de détermination et de confiance en lui.

A ses côtés, il se faisait simplement l'effet d'être un jeune garçon totalement immature qui avait grandi trop vite dans un monde d'adulte. Il était incapable de se décider, de se faire confiance, et n'était jamais sûr de lui. Il se méprisait pour cela, mais c'était souvent plus fort que lui. Draco ne lui avait jamais fait de réflexions à ce sujet, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant parce qu'il savait que sur plan-là, ils n'étaient pas à égalité. Draco était l'image même du garçon mature et sûr de lui qu'Harry n'était pas.

-Et tu pensais à quoi, Potter, exactement, en lui répondant ? Permet moi de te rappeler que l'on parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne peux pas lui faire miroiter certaines choses sans aller jusqu'au bout. On ne joue pas avec le Maître. Il ne plaisante pas !

-Moi non plus, rétorqua Harry, piqué au vif par les remarques acerbes mais justes de Draco. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse, voilà tout.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi, exactement ? Il t'a tendu une perche en t'envoyant cette première lettre, et tu l'as saisie en lui répondant. Si tu as fait cela uniquement parce que Dumbledore t'avait énervé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même et à ta stupide impulsivité digne du Gryffondor que tu es. Ne viens pas pleurer, maintenant.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, que Draco accusa sans broncher.

-Je lui ai répondu parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je suis contre lui, voilà tout.

-Alors il ne fallait pas lui répondre du tout, voilà tout. Maintenant, il pense que tu es avec lui, alors que tu ne l'es pas. C'est encore pire !

-Si je ne lui avais pas répondu, il aurait pensé que j'étais du côté de Dumbledore !

-Et maintenant, il pense que tu es de son côté. Te voilà bien avancé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours être aussi compliqué, avec toi ?

Les deux garçons, aussi agacés l'un que l'autre, se turent brusquement. Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues secondes, se défiant mutuellement du regard.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, affirma brusquement Draco.

-Hé bien vas-y, toi qui es toujours de si bons conseils. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, dans ce cas ? Tu as lu ma lettre, la dernière fois. Si tu n'étais pas d'accord, tu aurais dû me le dire, au lieu de m'encourager à l'envoyer.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais ton conseiller officiel ! Je vais demander une compensation financière, dans ce cas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, irrité par la répartie du jeune homme. Il fallait toujours que Malfoy ait le dernier mot, et c'était à la fois agaçant et exaspérant.

-Ou en nature, à toi de voir, ajouta ce dernier sans sourire.

Harry fit la moue. Les deux s'observèrent silencieusement pendant de longues secondes puis, voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, Draco reprit avec véhémence :

-Mais tu veux mourir, Potter ? Que penses-tu qu'il t'arrivera quand il se rendra compte que tu te joues de lui ? Que tu lui fais croire que tu es dans son camp juste parce que tu ne veux pas perdre cette estime que tu penses qu'il a de toi ?

-Rien à voir, coupa brusquement Harry en lui jetant un regard noir que Malfoy ignora royalement. Si tu as bien lu et compris ma lettre, alors tu sauras que ce n'est pas du tout ce que ça laisse transparaître !

Malfoy balaya l'argument d'un geste large de la main.

-Soit tu deviens un Mangemort et tu peux continuer à lui vouer tout le respect et l'admiration que tu as pour lui, tout en restant dans ses bonnes grâces, soit tu tires définitivement un trait sur ces quatre années que tu as passées avec lui en lui tournant le dos. Dans cette situation-là, il n'y a pas de juste milieu, pas avec lui. Il voudra tout ou rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas rester neutre. Et surtout, surtout, tu ne peux pas te jouer de lui !

-Je ne ressens ni respect, ni admiration pour l'homme qui a tué mes parents, Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry en se levant soudain.

Enervé et fébrile, il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

-Ha non ? C'est quoi ton problème alors ? Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, tu ne cautionnes pas ses méthodes, il a tué tes parents, tu le détestes parce qu'il t'a menti et manipulé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement l'oublier et lui tourner le dos, si tu le détestes autant que tu le dis ? Pourquoi lui as-tu répondu ? Peu importe la réponse que tu lui as donné, le seul fait que tu lui aies répondu est une perche tendue qu'il ne manquera pas de saisir. Il n'attend que ça, c'est évident !

Malfoy, de son regard gris impitoyable, le suivait des yeux, et Harry se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait être si perspicace. Il avait raison, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, mais il était dur pour Harry de l'admettre. Et, au vu de l'air suffisant de Draco, le jeune homme était tout à fait conscient de cela.

-Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Tu veux me l'entendre dire ? Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce que je cherche ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'imaginer devenir son ennemi. Rien que d'envisager cela, je ressens quelque chose de... Je n'y arrive pas ! Je...J'ai l'impression que si je lui tourne le dos, je vais tout perdre !

Harry bafouillait, et il détestait cela. Face à Draco, son charisme, son élégance, sa confiance en lui, il se sentait perdu et immature. Il se sentait inférieur au jeune homme, alors qu'il aurait aimé être sur un pied d'égalité. Tous les deux étaient constamment en train d'essayer de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, de _dominer_, et Harry supportait mal de se sentir si faible, dans des moments pareils.

Mais c'était toujours ainsi, quand il en allait de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de la guerre à venir, ou de ses sentiments et de sa position dans tout cela. Il était irrémédiablement perdu, et Draco en profitait constamment pour prendre le dessus, même si ce n'était pas toujours consciemment.

-Perdre quoi ? La vie, peut être, mais pour le reste...

-Je lui dois _tout_, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? Sans lui, je ne serai pas là, aujourd'hui. Je ne serai pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Je serai ignorant, faible, soumis. Je...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Potter. Tu _es_ faible et soumis.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire Malfoy avec condescendance. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, puis soupirant, il reprit :

-Certes, sans lui, tu aurais découvert le monde des sorciers cinq ans plus tard, mais tu serais bel et bien _là_.

-Mais je serai différent !

-Oui, tu serais probablement le petit chien loyal et affectueux de Dumbledore. Sur ce point, je suis d'accord.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il revint s'affaler dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras. Malfoy l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

-Tu as l'impression que tu lui dois quelque chose, ce qui n'est pas vrai. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour lui-même, n'en doute jamais. Il n'a pensé qu'à se protéger lui-même d'un potentiel futur mage noir. Tu n'étais qu'un pion dans son jeu. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable envers lui.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes et, quand il reprit, il murmurait, comme s'il avouait un secret qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui :

-Je le hais parce qu'il m'a enlevé mes parents, sois-en sûr. Mais, quand je pense à lui, je ne vois pas l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Je sais qu'il l'a fait, mais c'est comme si ça appartenait à une vie, lointaine et passée. Moi, je vois l'homme, le seul, qui est venu me chercher chez les Dursley. Celui qui m'a appris que j'étais un sorcier. Celui qui m'a fait découvrir le monde magique ! Je vois l'homme qui m'a amené sur le Chemin de Traverse la première fois, celui qui était à mes côtés quand j'ai découvert, grâce à lui seul, ce monde qui est le notre. Je vois l'homme qui a passé des heures entières à m'instruire, qui a répondu à chacune de mes questions. Celui qui a fait de la magie devant moi, pour la première fois. Je ne me sens pas redevable. Je lui suis juste infiniment reconnaissant. Et ce sentiment est tellement fort que je ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer. Il restera graver à vie. Je me sens _lié_ à lui. Il a été la première personne à faire attention à moi, et j'ai peur qu'il me rejette.

Harry fut reconnaissant à Draco de rester sérieux après une telle tirade. Il ne lui était pas aisé de s'ouvrir autant.

-Et si c'était Dumbledore qui t'avait fait découvrir tout cela ? Est-ce que tu lui serais éternellement reconnaissant, à lui aussi ?

Harry médita cette question quelques secondes.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Mais le fait est là: ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui m'attendait dans ce parc quand j'avais six ans. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a regardé dans les yeux et qui m'a dit "tu es un sorcier". Peut être que tout aurait été plus simple si ça avait été le cas, mais ça ne l'est pas.

Draco approuva lentement. Il semblait songeur, et Harry observa son visage élégant pendant de longues secondes.

-Alors quoi ? reprit finalement le Serpentard. Parce que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'a avoué la vérité, tu es prêt à prendre le risque de le duper, simplement parce que tu ne veux pas le décevoir ? Tu vas lui faire croire que tu es dans son camp parce que tu veux rester dans ses bonnes grâces alors qu'en réalité, tu ne l'es pas ? Et quand il te demandera de devenir un Mangemort, tu feras quoi ? Il sera alors probablement trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Et il ne te laissera pas refuser en toute impunité, sous prétexte que tu ne cautionnes pas ses méthodes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Harry soupira.

-Je n'essaie pas de le duper, Malfoy. Sors-toi cette idée de la tête une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton comportement. Tu lui as répondu, dans son esprit, cela signifie que tu es prêt à reprendre contact avec lui. Donc à revenir vers lui, même après toutes ces années. Et si tu reviens vers lui, cela signifie que tu es dans son camp, que tu le soutiens. Cette lettre, c'était un test. Soit tu l'ignorais, soit tu répondais. Tu as choisi la deuxième option, tu vas devoir en affronter les conséquences.

Harry fixait Draco, la bouche entre-ouverte.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire tout cela plus tôt, avant que je lui réponde, par exemple ?

-Bon sang Potter, tu n'es pas capable de penser par toi-même, ou quoi ? Je pensais que c'était évident !

-Pas pour moi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir, d'analyser la situation, au lieu d'agir comme un stupide Gryffondor que tu es, alors tu en serais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Et dire que tu te crois digne de Serpentard.

Blessé, Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air renfrogné.

-C'est à cause de Dumbledore, marmonna-t-il. Il m'a mis hors de moi, lors de notre entrevue dans son bureau, et j'ai agi sans réfléchir, un peu par vengeance.

-Bien sûr, c'est tellement simple de mettre tes actes insensés et irréfléchis sur le dos de Dumbledore ! Et encore, heureusement que tu as été en partie élevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça aurait donné, sinon.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, affirma Harry en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai vécu et traversé. Tu as passé toute ton enfance comme un enfant pourri gâté dans ton immense manoir, avec ton père t'achetant le nouveau balai à la mode à chacun de tes anniversaires. Tu n'as pas une seule idée de ce que j'ai vécu. De pourquoi j'agis ainsi, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi je suis désespéré de Son attention, désespéré à l'idée de la perdre.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Sais-tu combien de ses Mangemorts tueraient pour attirer Son attention ? demanda t-il, sans sembler être touché par les attaques de Harry. Ils sont prêts à tout pour cela, pour qu'il pose Son regard sur eux. Il faut la mériter, son attention. Tu veux qu'il continue à s'intéresser à toi tout en refusant d'être son Mangemort ? Le fait d'avoir passé quatre ans à ses côtés t'a déconnecté de la réalité. Ne pense pas être privilégié, surtout si ma théorie est justifiée.

-Encore cette fichue théorie, soupira Harry, agacé que Draco en revienne à ce sujet.

Draco se pencha en avant, l'air mortellement sérieux, fixant Harry de son regard anthracite.

-S'il pense réellement que tu es un mage noir en devenir, s'il a fait tout cela parce qu'il pense que tu pourrais être une menace pour lui, au moment où tu montreras un signe d'infidélité, tu seras un homme mort. Il ne prendra pas le risque de te laisser vivre s'il se rend compte que son plan n'a pas marché et que tu es sur le point de le défier, ou de devenir un danger pour lui.

Harry déglutit et fixa Draco sans un mot pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme avait l'air hautement sérieux, et Harry se demanda s'il se faisait du soucis pour lui. Draco avait grandi en entendant parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui plus que quiconque savait combien il pouvait être dangereux.

Harry n'était guère objectif, de son côté. Il ne voyait pas Voldemort comme Draco le voyait. Alors que le jeune homme voyait en Voldemort un Maître cruel et impitoyable, qui torturait sans pitié ses ennemis comme ses alliés, et qui avait terrifié son père pendant des années, Harry voyait l'homme qui l'avait élevé avec sévérité, certes, mais aussi avec application. Il voyait l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de chez les Dursley, qui l'avait accueilli chez lui, qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie. Voldemort, devant lui, n'avait jamais montré son vrai visage. Certes, il n'avait jamais caché sa noirceur, mais Harry n'avait jamais vu en lui le mage noir barbare et mauvais qu'il était en réalité.

Etait-ce ainsi que le voyait le Lord ? Comme une menace ? Etait-il prêt à l'éliminer sans pitié si Harry montrait un signe de non allégeance ? N'avait-il fait tout cela pour Harry que pour s'assurer qu'il l'aurait dans son camp, lorsqu'il deviendrait un puissant mage noir ? N'était-ce que de la manipulation, chaque sourire, chaque phrase soufflée, chaque minute d'attention ?

-Alors quoi ? souffla Harry. Je dois devenir un Mangemort pour ne pas le décevoir ? Je dois lui faire croire être un futur mage noir qui va le soutenir pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me tuer ? Je dois torturer et tuer pour lui ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas _réellement_ un mage noir ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais devant le regard sérieux de Draco, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin arrogant.

-Si c'était le cas, tu me suivrais ?

Le jeune Malfoy haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi, tu comptes éliminer le Maître pour prendre sa place ? Tu veux savoir si je te suivrai quand tu décideras de tuer ton rival pour prendre son titre de mage noir ?

Harry resta de marbre, songeur. Il savait que Draco plaisantait, du moins il l'espérait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ce serait, que de combattre le Lord. Etait-il destiné à cela ? Voldemort le croyait-il ? Le voyait-t-il réellement ainsi ? Etait-ce de cela qu'il avait si peur ?

-Ca dépendra de tes idées, je suppose, reprit Malfoy en souriant doucement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu divagues. Est-ce que, quand tu me regardes, tu vois un futur mage noir ?

Draco plissa les yeux. Il se leva soudain, et s'approcha lentement de Harry, l'évaluant de son regard gris. Le jeune Gryffondor n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, sur ses gardes. Draco vint se planter juste devant Harry et son regard balaya de haut en bas le corps de Harry, dissimulé sous ses larges robes de sorcier. Il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel était installé le jeune homme et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

-Pas encore, admit-il en souriant doucement. Je pense, par ailleurs, que je serai un bien meilleur leader que toi. Peut-être es-tu destiné à rester dans l'ombre de mages noirs.

Harry secoua la tête, sans rompre son contact visuel avec le jeune homme.

-Tu deviens insultant, Draco. Je n'ai que quinze ans, j'ai encore le temps d'évoluer. Et je ne serai jamais ton bras droit. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu seras le mien. Je te rappelle que ta théorie _me_ concerne. Tu voudrais me voler la vedette ?

-On verra, murmura doucement Draco, dans un souffle plein de promesse.

Il combla la distance entre leurs deux visages et vint embrasser doucement les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Harry. Harry resta de marbre, laissant Draco l'embrasser sans broncher. C'était un contact rare, qu'il apprenait à apprécier et savourer.

Il ne savait plus exactement quand Draco et lui avaient outrepassé cette distance respectueuse qu'ils avaient toujours maintenue entre eux. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir quand tous les deux étaient passés de complicité amicale à échange de baiser. Etait-ce Draco qui avait fait le premier pas, ou lui ?

Tout ce que Harry savait, c'est que leur rapprochement c'était fait si naturellement qu'il en avait eu à peine conscience. Il lui semblait naturel d'embrasser Draco, comme il lui avait semblé naturel, cinq ans plus tôt, de se lier d'amitié avec lui malgré leurs différentes maisons. Comme s'ils étaient destinés à en arriver là. Pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé à rejeter le jeune homme.

Et, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais parlé de leur relation, qu'ils n'aient jamais débattu de leur rapprochement, Harry le savait légitime. Et quand Draco le surprenait à l'embrasser, au détour d'une conversation, il ne trouvait pas cela étrange, ou déplacé. Bien au contraire.

Cela faisait-il de lui le petit ami de Draco ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que sa relation avec Draco était saine et digne d'être qualifiée ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, dans ce cas ? demanda Harry lorsque Draco rompit leur baiser.

-Ca, je n'en sais rien, affirma le jeune homme en se redressant. Mais une chose est sûre, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. C'est à toi de voir dans quelle direction tu veux aller.

Il fit mine de remettre ses robes couteuses en place, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

-Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, répéta-t-il, prenant conscience en les disant combien ces mots étaient vrais.

Mais avait-il envie de faire marche arrière ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'Il pense que je suis contre lui, souffla-t-il. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. Si Dumbledore me ment, Lui me répondra, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Draco haussa les épaules. Son célèbre sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres et Harry fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes.

-Alors honore ce rendez-vous, affirma-t-il. Tu me raconteras.

.

.

Et voilà... Je sens que vous allez me haïr pour cette fin un brin abrupte, mais bon, j'étais fatiguée, j'en avais marre d'écrire, donc je me suis arrêtée là et je suis allée me coucher... Non, en vrai, je l'ai fait exprès ;)

Donc, tout cela sent les retrouvailles entre Harry et Voldemort, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ca vous enthousiasme, ou vous vous dites plutôt " ho non, pas Voldemort ! " ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Contents de voir un peu Ron et Hermione ? Vous avez donc constaté que Harry tolère parfaitement Hermione, pour ceux qui se posaient la question.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'attends tous vos commentaires, qui feront d'excellents cadeaux à mon anniversaire, avec grande impatience ! :) Et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine pro !

Natom, 15/11/15


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous !**

Merci aux reviewers anonymes, comme dh'abitude : **Guest, Aventurine-san, adenoide, Daidaiiro30, djamila, Bellasidious, saya, K.S, Sélènè !**

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, prêt juste à temps pour être posté.

**Enjoy** !

.

.

Chapitre 28

Les portes de l'enfer sont toujours ouvertes, même à minuit

.

_13 juin 1996 _

.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la table de Gryffondor était, de loin, la plus bruyante de toutes. Les conversations allaient bon train, les rires étaient forts et excentriques, les élèves s'interpellaient joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre de la table, inconscients du raffut qu'ils provoquaient.

Dans ce vacarme, Hermione tentait de se concentrer sur son livre de métamorphose, dont elle relisait, pour la énième fois, l'un des chapitres qu'elle pensait voir demain sur sa table d'examen. Elle fronçait les sourcils, les mains posées sur ses joues comme pour se créer une barrière protectrice contre tout ce bruit. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, et elle négligeait totalement son repas, malgré l'heure qui tournait et la cloche qui menaçait de sonner.

Près d'elle, Ron racontait avec entrain à Neville et Seamus sa dernière parade de gardien de Quidditch. Il gesticulait avec enthousiasme, ébouriffant par moment les cheveux de sa camarade. Le jeune homme, inconsciemment, contribuait largement au vacarme ambiant, car il criait plus fort que tous les autres pour se faire entendre, créant sans le savoir un effet crescendo autour de la tablée.

Harry, lui, mâchait lentement son poulet, le regard fixé, entre les épaules de Ron et d'Hermione, sur Malfoy, qui tenait salon quelques mètres plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, bien plus calme. Il avait conscience que le jeune Malfoy le snobait en faisant mine d'ignorer son regard et cela le faisait doucement sourire, un peu grimaçant. Il aimait la façon qu'avait Draco d'être le centre de l'attention de tous ses camarades. Cela lui conférait un charme et un charisme certains qu'Harry, bien malgré lui, enviait.

Tous ses amis l'écoutaient sans broncher, concentrés, et lui n'avait guère besoin de hausser la voix pour se faire entendre, ce que Harry admirait. Parfois, entre deux phrases, le jeune homme daignait lui lancer un regard et, invariablement, il se passait quelque chose au niveau de la poitrine de Harry. Quelque part, près du cœur, qui le faisait bouillir intérieurement, mais qu'il préférait ignorer. Il aimait ce lien établi entre lui et Draco, qui se manifestait parfois même en public, au yeux de tous, sans que personne n'en ait conscience. Il aimait que Draco lui donne son attention, parfois, alors même qu'il était en pleine conversation avec ses camarades. Il avait alors l'impression d'être important aux yeux du jeune homme, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il aimait savoir que Ron et Hermione étaient conscients de ces échanges silencieux, mais n'osent en parler. C'était comme une sorte de revanche mesquine, que de leur donner la preuve que lui et Draco partageaient _quelque chose_, quelque chose que eux, Ron et Hermione, n'auraient probablement jamais avec lui.

Malfoy était aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire et il ne laissait jamais rien transparaître. Harry espérait qu'il renvoyait la même froide indifférence, mais il avait conscience d'être moins bon acteur que le jeune Serpentard.

Harry savait faire la différence entre le Malfoy public, celui qui sauvait les apparences derrière un masque de nonchalance et d'arrogance et le Draco qu'il voyait en privé, et qui le dévorait de son regard anthracite en souriant en coin. Etrangement, il aimait autant l'un que l'autre.

-...Pas vrai Harry ?

L'entente de son prénom fit revenir le jeune homme à la réalité. Il s'arracha bon gré mal gré à la vision plaisante de Malfoy qui le captivait totalement, et se tourna vers Ron.

-De quoi ? demanda -t-il précipitamment, un peu contrit.

Ron n'était pas dupe, et le regard noir qu'il lui jeta le fit un peu culpabiliser. Il se contenta néanmoins d'hausser les épaules et d'écouter poliment son ami répéter sa question.

-Je disais que j'ai fait des arrêts magnifiques hier ! Ca m'a bien détendu, après tous ces examens. Et dire qu'on en est qu'à la moitié.

-Ha, oui, approuva négligemment Harry en retournant à son assiette. C'était bien joué.

La saison de Quidditch était terminée, et cela l'attristait quelque peu. Ses confrontations avec Draco, au Quidditch, étaient toujours d'une intensité délicieuse, et il était déçu de devoir attendre quelques mois avant de l'affronter à nouveau sur le terrain. Le jeune Serpentard ne faisait pas semblant, et Harry non plus, ce qu'il aimait grandement. Avoir le dessus sur Draco dans des moments pareils lui semblait être une question de vie ou de mort, mais, surtout, de fierté.

-Ce qu'Harry aime dans le Quidditch, ce ne sont pas tes parades, Ron. Ce sont ses confrontations avec Malfoy, releva Seamus en lui jetant un regard narquois.

-Malfoy son petit ami ? s'exclama Dean.

Les garçons partirent d'un grand rire bruyant qui agaça Harry. Il pinça les lèvres, et son expression se ferma instantanément. Hermione lui jeta un regard furtif par dessus son livre, mais le jeune homme l'ignora.

-Malfoy n'est pas mon petit ami, démentit-il sèchement pour la énième fois.

-On plaisante, Harry, le réconforta Neville. Dean te charrie.

-Excusez-moi de trouver cela agaçant, au bout de cinq ans, rétorqua sèchement Harry. Les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes, je pensais que tout le monde savait cela.

Son ton sec eut le mérite de mettre fin à la conversation, même s'il jeta un froid autour du groupe. Harry, néanmoins, ne culpabilisait plus. Cette vieille blague redondante l'agaçait, particulièrement depuis qu'elle n'en était plus vraiment une, à ses yeux. Il avait conscience que la férocité avec laquelle il niait constamment était plus un signe d'aveu qu'autre chose, mais les jeunes hommes semblaient à mille lieues de se douter à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité. Seule Hermione semblait plus perspicace mais elle n'en parlait pas et Harry en était satisfait. Elle n'aurait fait que critiquer cette relation qu'elle trouvait déplacée et dangereuse, et Harry n'aurait pas eu la force de faire semblant de s'en soucier.

Agacé et taciturne, le regard émeraude du jeune homme retrouva la table des Serpentard et, l'air sombre, il se remit à observer Draco. Hermione le fixait toujours, et il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Malfoy semblant décider à l'ignorer, il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard bleu ciel de Dumbledore. Du haut de la table des professeurs, ce dernier le fixait également d'un air songeur, les mains jointes sous le menton, et Harry soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

Si Harry avait pu embrasser Malfoy sous le nez de Dumbledore, juste pour le contrarier, il ne s'en serait pas privé. Mais Draco refusait, et Harry, en un sens, lui en était reconnaissant. C'aurait été un geste immature et idiot. Et c'était déjà bien assez satisfaisant de se dire que le directeur se doutait déjà qu'une relation plus ou moins développée existait entre eux deux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

L'arrivée du courrier mit fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le groupe. Tous levèrent la tête en direction des centaines de chouettes et hiboux qui surgirent brusquement dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas traces d'Hedwige, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas. Il plissa les yeux et distingua le grand duc au plumage d'un noir de jais qui appartenait à la famille Malfoy. Songeur, il regarda le majestueux hibou planer paresseusement au dessus de la table des Serpentards avant de lâcher un paquet soigneusement enveloppé que Draco réceptionna habilement.

Tandis que les Gryffondors autour de lui déballaient avec avidité leurs courriers respectifs, Harry fixa Malfoy qui inspectait lui aussi son propre courrier.

-Pas de courrier de Sniffle ? lui souffla Hermione en se penchant dans sa direction, la Gazette à la main.

-De toute évidence, répondit Harry d'un ton cassant sans cesser de fixer Malfoy.

Draco avait reçu un livre. Harry le regarda parcourir négligemment les pages, l'air concentré, sans chercher à le cacher à ses camarades de Serpentard. Il échangea quelques mots avec Blaise avant de se pencher en avant pour s'adresser à tout son groupe. Harry plissait les yeux pour essayer de discerner le titre du livre, en vain, évidemment, lorsque Draco leva ses yeux gris vers lui. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent sans un mot, impassibles, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigue d'Hermione attire l'attention de Harry.

Il s'arracha au regard anthracite pour faire face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait posé une main devant sa bouche et fixait, les yeux écarquillés, la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle tenait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Harry, impatient. Ombrage a tué Fudge, maintenant, pour prendre son poste ?

Ron ricana face à la réflexion d'Harry, mais Hermione resta de marbre.

La jeune fille n'était pas facilement impressionnable, et son air horrifié finit par éveiller la curiosité de Harry. Ron se pencha près d'Hermione pour lire par dessus son épaule et Harry, frustré et impatient, dut se contenter d'observer le visage du jeune homme être déformé par l'horreur.

-Dites-moi, s'impatienta-t-il avec agacement.

L'air impérieux, il se redressa brusquement sur son siège et arracha le journal des mains d'Hermione.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent ses deux amis sur un même ton, indignés.

Mais Harry les ignora royalement. Il remit le journal à l'endroit et s'empressa de prendre connaissance des événements qui faisaient la une du jour. Le titre était sans ambiguïté aucune et il comprit immédiatement ce qui avait tant horrifié Hermione.

**Evasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban**

En dessous du titre, les photos des évadés s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres. Tous, sans exception, étaient catalogués comme étant d'anciens dangereux Mangemorts. Les yeux plissés et le cœur battant étrangement rapidement, Harry parcourut les photos. Tous arboraient cet air menaçant et sauvage qu'Harry avait longtemps associé aux Mangemorts du maître. Il n'était guère difficile d'associer ces hommes au Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry imagina sans peine la réaction qu'il aurait eue, enfant, s'il s'était retrouvé face à l'un d'eux.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme, dans le lot, qui fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de femmes auprès du Lord, et l'idée que le Maître en ait un jour accepté une le laissait un peu perplexe. Néanmoins, Bellatrix Lestranges, d'après la légende, arborait un air fou un peu fanatique et un air sauvage effrayant qu'Harry associait sans problème aux Mangemorts.

Il était évident que ces anciens Mangemorts s'étaient échappés pour retourner auprès de leur Maître. Probablement même que Voldemort était à l'origine de cette évasion, dans le but d'agrandir encore son armée.

Songeur, Harry se demanda quelles explications le Ministère allait fournir pour justifier de cette massive évasion. Le Gouvernement était encore et toujours aveugle au retour du Maître, consciemment ou inconsciemment. Il était parfois plus aisé de fermer les yeux que de faire face aux problèmes insolubles, Harry en savait quelque chose, lui qui se voilait la face la plupart du temps.

Harry tourna son regard en direction de la table des professeurs et il eut à peine conscience qu'Hermione récupérait son journal. Dumbledore conversait tranquillement avec le professeur Mcgonagall, qui acquiesçait doucement d'un air sérieux. L'Ordre devait être dans tous ses états, songea le jeune homme, non sans une sombre satisfaction. Dumbledore n'avait pas assez de preuves pour clamer haut et fort au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il se demanda si cette évasion en était une, de preuve.

Peut-être allait-elle marquer le début de cette guerre dont tout le monde autour de lui parlait tant, sans jamais la voir éclater réellement ? Peut-être était-ce le début de tout ? Le Lord allait-il enfin frapper, après tant d'années à se préparer dans l'ombre ? Harry n'en savait rien, et cela le frustrait. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être au centre de toutes les attentions et de Dumbledore, et de Voldemort, et cela l'agaçait, mais quand il était exclu, mis à l'écart, gardé dans l'ignorance, cela l'irritait encore plus. C'était étrangement incohérent, mais c'était aussi et surtout plus fort que lui.

-Il est écrit que Sirius Black serait à l'origine de cette évasion, murmura Hermione, effrayée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Evidemment, le Ministère avait son explication toute trouvée pour justifier cette évasion massive. Sirius était le bouc émissaire parfait, une fois de plus.

Des murmures horrifiés commençaient à se répandre dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves brandissaient leurs exemplaires de la Gazette et, même à la table des professeurs, les expressions étaient sombres et concernées.

-Comment le Ministère a-t-il pu laisser cela arriver ? s'indigna Ron. Et comment peut-il mettre cela sur le dos de Sirius sans aucune preuve ?

-Le Ministère est ignorant du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Ron, le réprimanda sèchement Hermione. Accuser Sirius est la meilleure explication. Après tout, lui l'a déjà fait. Il leur aurait dit comment s'y prendre pour s'évader.

-Mais Sirius était seul ! fit remarquer Ron. Ca ne leur paraît pas étrange qu'autant de prisonniers aient pu échapper en même temps à la vigilance des Détraqueurs ?

-Peu importe, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, qui avait l'air exaspéré, à présent. De toute évidence, les Détraqueurs ont échappé au contrôle du Ministère pour rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils auront laissé les Mangemorts s'échapper pour rejoindre leur maître. Evidemment, le Ministère ne peut pas clamer cela haut et fort. Sirius est la bonne excuse pour dissimuler ce fait au public.

Un silence pesant s'installa parmi le trio. Harry ne pouvait s'arracher à la contemplation des visages des Mangemorts. Un frisson désagréable courait le long de son échine. Savoir que des assassins sans scrupules couraient en liberté quelque part dans le pays lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il imaginait avec effroi les actes barbares qu'ils pourraient commettre sous les ordres de Voldemort et cela l'horrifiait.

Les expressions sombres et inquiètes de ses amis prouvaient qu'ils en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions.

Harry glissa un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentards. Les élèves y discutaient précipitamment à voix basse et il surprit Malfoy qui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille de Zabini avec un sourire narquois suffisant. Harry tiqua avant de reporter son attention sur la table des Gryffondors.

-Que prépare-t-il, d'après vous ? demanda Ron d'un air angoissé.

-Il réunit une armée avant d'attaquer le Ministère, affirma Hermione d'un air sérieux.

-Et ce sera la guerre, acheva sombrement Ron. Ce sera comme la dernière fois. Il va causer la panique et la terreur dans le monde sorcier.

-Ce sera peut-être un mal pour un bien, intervint doucement Harry.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent subitement vers lui. Harry surprit les regards sombres qu'ils lui jetèrent, mais il les ignora. Il fixait les photos des Mangemorts qui s'agitaient sur la une du journal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

-Je dis simplement qu'un Ministère qui n'est pas capable de garder de dangereux prisonniers en prison, qui s'allie à des créatures malveillantes et qui sympathise avec les moldus n'est probablement pas à la hauteur de notre société.

-Tu penses que Tu-Sais-Qui est plus digne de nous gouverner que le Ministère actuel ? interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Les intérêts et l'avenir du monde magique lui tiennent à cœur, au moins. Lui essaierait d'arranger les choses. Il _agirait_ pour notre société, pour la sauver, pour lui rendre sa gloire d'antan. Il serait un bien meilleur leader que ces incapables qui nous gouvernent en ce moment, et qui ne savent qu'apprécier leur reflet dans le miroir en se félicitant d'avoir atteint de tels postes qu'ils ne méritent pas.

Harry fit face aux regards ébahis sans broncher. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là, ils parlaient avec ferveur, et ne se souciait en rien des conséquences qu'un tel discours pourrait lui apporter.

-Mais Tu-Sais-Qui est un assassin, s'exclama Ron. Il...Il tue des gens. Il veut exterminer les nés-moldus, des personnes comme Hermione qui n'ont rien demandé d'autre que de vivre en paix.

Harry posa son regard émeraude sur la jeune fille, qu'il observa pendant quelques secondes en silence.

-Je ne dis pas que ses méthodes sont légitimes, se crut-il obliger de préciser.

Ron semblait vouloir l'assassiner d'un simple regard et Harry lui renvoya un sourire calme. Hermione, quant à elle, avait les lèvres pincées et l'expression agacée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affirmait de telles idées devant eux, et Harry avait appris à supporter leurs regards noirs.

L'air désintéressé, il jeta un regard à Draco, qui était plongé dans sa conversation avec ses amis. Harry leva alors les yeux et s'aperçut que le professeur Dumbledore, du haut de la table des professeurs, le fixait à nouveau d'un air songeur. Comme souvent, l'intensité de son regard frappa Harry de plein fouet. Même à cette distance, il avait l'impression que le directeur pouvait lire jusque dans ses pensées. Harry soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de se détourner brusquement.

Il se leva nonchalamment, lança son sac de cours sur ses épaules et quitta la grande salle sans un regard en arrière.

.

Harry maudissait Rogue avec une vigueur rarement égalée jusqu'à présent. Non seulement ce dernier maintenait les leçons d'Occlumencie pendant la période des examens, mais en plus il n'avait pas la décence d'arriver à l'heure. Si Harry avait eu le culot d'arriver ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en retard, il aurait eu droit à des remontrances dignes de ce nom. Mais Rogue, lui, pouvait arriver en retard en toute impunité, et Harry avait le plus grand mal à digérer cela.

Seul dans le couloir froid et sombre, Harry, impatient, fulminait. Appuyé contre le mur de pierre glacée, le regard fixé sur la porte noire et lisse fermée à clé, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir d'uniforme pour les préserver du froid ambiant. Son pied droit tapait avec agacement sur les dalles en pierre en un rythme lancinant, faisant naître un faible son dont l'écho se répercutait le long du corridor.

Harry hésitait. Demain matin avait lieu l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal, et il lui semblait judicieux d'aller relire ses notes plutôt que d'attendre en vain l'arrivée de son professeur, pour un cours qu'il jugeait d'une inutilité totale et complète. Il était sur le point de retourner dans la Salle Commune sans autre forme de procès. Rogue ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et, s'il avait l'audace de lui donner une retenue, malgré le début des vacances qui était imminent, Harry ne l'honorerait pas, que ce soit bien clair.

Malgré tout, les minutes défilaient inlassablement et Harry était toujours là, immobile et silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Merlin savait combien il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à apprendre l'Occlumencie, mais ces quelques instants passés auprès de Rogue étaient toujours très instructifs. Il aimait observer l'homme sombre et mystérieux qu'était le maître des potions, même si ce dernier ne laissait jamais rien transparaître. Il aimait tenter de dénouer le mystère sans fond qu'était pour lui son professeur de potions et, peu importe combien il pouvait le détester, parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver fascinant.

Rogue semblait s'en rendre compte car il souriait parfois avec arrogance, mais il n'y faisait jamais allusion. Il faut dire qu'il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à lancer Harry sur le sujet de sa fascination à son égard, qui était bien trop lié à des complots et des allégeances floues qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas aborder.

Rogue faisait donc comme si de rien n'était et Harry, de son côté, n'osait pas poser de questions. Il se contentait de pincer les lèvres et de tenter de résister aux sorts que lui envoyait inlassablement son professeur, en tentant d'y mettre du sien. Sans résultat, bien souvent. Il n'y croyait pas assez pour réussir à bloquer les sorts. Rogue le savait, Harry le savait, Dumbledore aussi, probablement, mais tous faisaient semblant de ne pas voir le problème, et tous, ou du moins Dumbledore, faisaient encore semblant de croire que Harry pourrait un jour réussir.

En un mot, les leçons d'Occlumencie étaient une perte de temps pour tout le monde, tous le savaient parfaitement et tous faisaient semblant de l'ignorer.

Harry était sur le point de partir pour de bon, cette fois, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. L'expression sombre, et regrettant déjà d'être resté, il se redressa quelque peu et tourna la tête. Il se demandait s'il allait oser faire une remarque acerbe à Rogue pour son retard, ou si, pour sa sécurité personnelle, il valait mieux qu'il s'en abstienne.

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas la silhouette haute et fière du maître des potions qui apparut au bout du couloir et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens, Potter, lança Draco d'un ton détaché dès qu'il l'aperçut, appuyé contre le mur, en face de la porte du bureau. Seul dans un couloir sombre des cachots. Tu es perdu ?

Le pas chaloupé et la démarche altière, le jeune Serpentard s'approcha et se posta devant Harry. Il arborait un sourire en coin narquois qui fit froncer de plus belle les sourcils de Harry. Son sac de cours négligemment pendu à son épaule, il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche un peu froissée sur laquelle pendait lâchement sa cravate verte et argent et Harry se demanda s'il ne revenait pas du parc. Il était beau, comme toujours, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Malfoy transpirait l'autosuffisance et la confiance en soi, et il souriait avec condescendance comme s'il en avait parfaitement conscience, ce qui était probablement le cas.

L'air de rien, Harry arrangea le col de sa propre chemise.

-Il n'est pas là, rétorqua-t-il, un peu méfiant suite à cette subite apparition. Tu peux repartir.

Draco le fixait d'un air si intense que Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir du tout. Peut-être même savait-il déjà que Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau et donc qu'il trouverait Harry seul dans le cachot. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci, comme Harry s'y attendait, ne fit pas mine de vouloir s'en aller.

-Et toi tu attends sagement que Rogue arrive, c'est cela ? releva Draco dont le regard glissait sur la silhouette de Harry qui, comme à son habitude, ne portait ni cravate, ni écusson à l'effigie de Gryffondor.

-J'allais partir, répondit Harry en le fixant à son tour sans ciller.

Mais, comme Draco, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Dans les poches de son pantalon, ses mains étaient fermées en poings, et il plissait les yeux, un peu méfiant. Il se méfiait souvent de Draco, car il avait le plus grand mal à anticiper les réactions du jeune homme imprévisible. Il avait tendance à se tenir sur ses gardes en sa compagnie, bien qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques longues secondes. Harry avait la bouche entre-ouverte et le souffle court, et il avait conscience de sa position de faiblesse, ainsi acculé contre le mur. Néanmoins, il garda les mains sagement dans ses poches, adoptant une pause détendue et nonchalante et soutint le regard anthracite de l'héritier Malfoy, qui était parfaitement immobile, en face de lui. Il aimait pousser Draco à faire le premier pas. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur le jeune homme indépendant et fier qu'était Malfoy, et cela avait tendance à le satisfaire pleinement.

Avec Draco, tout avait toujours été question d'affrontement et de rivalité, quelques soient les facettes de leur relation. Et, pour rien au monde, Harry n'aurait voulu que cela change.

Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune Gryffondor inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté que Draco fit enfin un pas en avant. Harry, totalement impassible, le regarda approcher sans esquisser le moindre geste.

-Tu ne pars pas ? demanda doucement Draco dans un souffle qui glissa étrangement dans le silence pesant des cachots.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit légèrement. Le regard métallique de Draco glissa sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha encore jusqu'à poser ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry, sur le mur. Les deux garçons s'observèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis Draco se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces et fraîches contre les siennes, et Harry soupira doucement. Il sentit le jeune homme appuyer son corps contre le sien et la sensation le fit frissonner. Les lèvres fines de Draco glissèrent contre les siennes, et il apprécia chaque seconde de leur contact intime.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, approfondissant leur baiser, et Harry consentit à entre-ouvrir les lèvres. Il laissa sans broncher Draco l'embrasser doucement, et il apprécia chaque seconde que dura le baiser. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, pas plus qu'il ne toucha l'autre garçon, et il le laissa sans broncher initier et contrôler le baiser, sans le moindre remord. Draco était souvent celui qui prenait les devants, et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il avait ainsi l'impression que l'autre garçon était attiré par lui, et cela le rassurait, parce qu'il savait lui-même parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco.

Draco se recula soudain et le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres, dans un geste inconscient.

-Tu ne pars toujours pas ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

-Les révisions ne vont pas disparaître, non ? répondit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible.

Draco sourit doucement. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, et des mèches blondes tombèrent devant ses yeux. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il craignit, pendant une folle seconde, que l'autre garçon ne l'entende.

Beaucoup de choses faisaient douter Harry, ces temps-ci, mais s'il y avait bien une seule et unique chose sur laquelle il n'avait absolument aucun doute, c'était bien sur le garçon qui lui faisait face.

-On ne sait jamais, répondit Draco en l'éblouissant de son sourire en coin, c'est une école de magie ici.

Harry grogna vaguement et il extirpa enfin l'une de ses mains de la poche de son pantalon. Elle glissa entre leurs deux corps, effleurant la chemise soyeuse de Draco et il la posa délicatement sur la nuque du jeune homme. D'une légère pression, il força Draco à combler l'espace qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent instantanément.

Le baiser, moins timide que le premier, fut plus fougueux. Harry tenait fermement la nuque de Draco pour l'empêcher de se reculer, mais il semblait que Draco n'en avait pas l'intention. L'une de ses jambes glissa entre celles de Harry et le jeune homme le laissa faire sans un mot. Le geste, inattendu, avait quelque chose de sensuel et de provocateur qui fit bouillir le sang de Harry dans ses veines. Sa langue joua avec celle de Draco et, retenant un gémissement, il crispa ses doigts autour des mèches blondes.

La main de Draco était en train de glisser sur l'épaule de Harry et sur son torse lorsque des bruits de pas se firent brusquement entendre. Violemment, les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

Rogue était apparu au bout du couloir, sa haute et sombre silhouette se fondant presque dans l'obscurité des lieux. Il marchait d'un pas vif dans leur direction, sa lourde cape tournoyant autour de lui.

Il était impossible de dire s'il les avait surpris ou non et le visage impassible que Harry parvint à discerner dans l'obscurité ne l'aida pas. Le professeur leur jeta à tous les deux un regard acerbe et Harry soutint son regard, tentant de garder une expression neutre et impavide. Il était extrêmement gêné, mortifié même, mais le montrer n'aurait fait que confirmer les soupçons de Rogue, si tant est que le professeur n'avait _que_ des soupçons sur ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, les salua glacialement le maître des potions.

Draco, qui semblait totalement détendu, répondit poliment, avec un naturel désarmant. Harry lui jeta un regard mais la vue de son petit ami juste après leur baiser fougueux fit monter en lui une vague de chaleur étrange et il préféra détourner le regard.

Rogue se détourna pour déverrouiller la porte de son bureau et Draco en profita pour lui sourire avec arrogance. Harry fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Entrez, Monsieur Potter, lui ordonna Rogue dont le regard, quand il se retourna, glissa à nouveau sur les deux garçons.

La mort dans l'âme, Harry ramassa son sac.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Draco ?

-Non, rien, professeur, répondit Draco. Bonne soirée.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement à peine audible, ne sachant pas trop si la phrase était ironique et lui était destinée, ou polie et destinée à Rogue. Il entra dans le bureau sans un regard pour Malfoy, mais la tête encore emplie de leur échange.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sinistre, et Harry se demanda s'il le faisait exprès. Sans un mot, il sortit sa baguette et se prépara aux attaques à venir.

Il ne s'était guère entrainé, depuis leur dernière leçon. D'habitude, il n'en faisait pas grand cas, car cela ne l'importait guère. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, quand il vit Rogue se tourner vers lui, les yeux plissés et l'expression sombre, il comprit qu'il allait regretter son manque d'entrainement.

Visiblement, Rogue partageait son ressentit, car un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres, et il murmura en sortant à son tour sa baguette :

-Il se pourrait que j'assiste à des scènes que vous n'avez pas envie de partager, ce soir, monsieur Potter.

Harry, par principe, refusa de rougir. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! L'histoire évolue doucement mais surement. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'intéresse !

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !

Natom, 22/11/15


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello ! **

**.**

Et voilà le prochain chapitre, mieux vaut tard que jamais, j'ai envie de dire. Sérieusement, les examens approchent, j'ai de moins en moins de temps. Il se pourrait donc que ce retard se reproduise encore. Je m'en excuse d'avance !

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de cette rude attente de deux semaines :)

Merci aux guests bien sûr :** adenoide, guest, Djamila, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious, Marie la Petite, Aventurine-san, Guest.**

**Et enjoy ! **

.

.

Chapitre 29

Les enfants ont plus besoin de modèles que de critiques

.

_15 juin 1996_

.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Harry lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Il n'était pas encore minuit, mais, en cette période d'examens, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor était déjà déserte.

Il était heureux de revoir Sirius, même si les avertissements de Dumbledore résonnaient gravement à ses oreilles. Il s'en voudrait horriblement si, par sa faute, son parrain était renvoyé à Azkaban, mais le besoin qu'il avait de voir et de parler à Sirius était plus fort que tout.

Les vacances s'annonçaient pour dans quelques jours à peine, et même si Harry déplorait de devoir les passer au Square Grimmault plutôt qu'au Terrier, comme il en avait l'habitude, la perspective d'être aux côtés de Sirius pendant deux mois lui remontait grandement le moral. Grâce à la présence de Sirius, il serait plus facile de supporter les membres de l'Ordre, tous à la botte de Dumbledore, d'écouter sans broncher leurs idéologies innommables et leurs discours plein de miel, de faire mine de soutenir et de prendre part à leur soulèvement contre Voldemort. L'enthousiasme, la joie et le sourire de son parrain lui feraient tout oublier, et il ne demandait que cela.

-Alors, comment se passent les exams ? demanda d'emblée Sirius.

Harry fit la moue.

-Bien. J'ai hâte qu'ils soient finis.

-J'espère que tu t'appliques. Les résultats des BUSES sont importants pour ton avenir professionnel.

Sans rien dire, Harry approuva posément. Il souriait doucement, heureux de constater une fois de plus à quel point son parrain se souciait de lui et de sa future réussite. C'était nouveau, pour lui, de voir quelqu'un se soucier de ses notes. Cela lui donnait envie de se surpasser, plus que d'habitude, et, surtout, pour autre chose que sa satisfaction personnelle.

Sirius resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter:

-Tu veux toujours devenir Auror ?

Le sourire de Harry disparut instantanément.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda-t-il, devenant de suite suspicieux.

-De Mcgonagall à Dumbledore, puis Molly, Arthur, Remus, moi. C'est aussi simple que cela. Ou tu pensais peut-être que l'information allait rester entre toi et ton professeur ?

Harry avait les yeux plissés, et il approuva doucement. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il était surveillé comme un haut criminel, mais en avoir ainsi la preuve l'agaçait. Qu'avait-il fait, exactement, pour mériter cela ? Pour être traité comme un parjure ? Un paria ? Pour que ses faits et gestes soient épiés, décortiqués, catalogués ? Ron avait également affirmé vouloir faire une carrière d'Auror, pourtant, personne n'avait ainsi bondi et repris l'information comme si cela était une annonce ministérielle.

-Permet moi d'avouer que j'ai été surpris par l'information.

Il fit une pause, fixant Harry à travers les flammes, puis demanda, l'air vaguement incrédule :

-Tu veux devenir Auror ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, mais un fin sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est aussi surpris ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi ?

-La question n'est pas de savoir ce que les gens attendent de toi, Harry. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Tu veux devenir Auror ?

Harry n'était pas d'accord, mais il n'en dit rien. Il avait l'intime conviction que Sirius le savait. Il avait eu à maintes reprises la preuve que beaucoup trop de monde attendait quelque chose de spécifique de lui, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Mais, en aucun cas, il n'avait eu l'impression qu'on lui laissait choisir librement sa voie.

-Pas vraiment, admit-il à son parrain. Mais je pensais que Dumbledore serait content d'entendre cela et qu'il me ficherait un peu la paix.

Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et Harry esquissa un sourire timide. Il lui fut reconnaissant lorsque, sans s'attarder sur ces dernières réflexions dont tous les deux connaissaient l'ineptie, Sirius demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? Tu peux me dire la vérité à moi, tu sais ?

-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas, vraiment. J'ai encore le temps d'y penser, non ?

-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ? Auror n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout. James...

-Je ne travaillerai jamais pour le Ministère, Sirius, coupa sèchement Harry. Tous ces incapables qui se complaisent dans leur position en faisant la sourde oreille aux multiples problèmes qui frappent les sorciers. Fudge ne mérite pas son titre de Ministre. Des hommes comme lui ne devraient jamais accéder au pouvoir. Ils n'en sont pas dignes et je ne m'associerai jamais à ces gens-là.

Sirius haussait les sourcils, surpris par cette soudaine véhémence.

-Hé bien, souffla-t-il. Tu as pas mal réfléchi à la question, on dirait. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point : Fudge est un incapable.

-Il ne voit pas quels sont les vrais problèmes ! s'exclama Harry, encouragé par le soutien inattendu de Sirius. Il suffit de voir tout le zèle qu'il met à te retrouver, ou à voir les décrets idiots que fait passer Ombrage. Tout ceci est totalement inutile et futile. Comme s'il n'avait rien de plus urgent à s'occuper. Il mériterait d'être viré sans autre forme de procès.

-Il ne restera pas Ministre éternellement, tu sais. Et ce n'est pas cela qui doit t'empêcher de devenir Auror, si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment.

Harry approuva doucement, songeur. Voulait-il réellement devenir Auror ? Il s'imagina, dans quelques années, parader aux côtés de Ron dans un uniforme porteur de prestige, sa baguette à la main, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin contre les criminels et les mages noirs. Il vit, plus clairement que tout, le sourire narquois de Draco, sous son masque de Mangemort, qui le défiait de sa baguette, l'air suffisant.

Etre Auror signifierait combattre Voldemort tout en étant allié au Ministère et à Dumbledore et ce n'était guère ce que voulait Harry, même s'il convenait que c'était un métier plus que respectable.

-Mais je ne veux pas devenir Auror, Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu rougissant. J'ai dit cela parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et que ça me semblait opportun sur le moment.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais Auror reste un beau métier.

-Sirius !

-D'accord.

Harry secoua la tête, souriant malgré tout face à l'insistance de son parrain. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

-Ca ferait bien trop plaisir à Dumbledore.

-Harry !

Exaspéré, ce fut au tour de Sirius de secouer la tête. Harry ricana doucement, et ne fit pas remarquer à quel point il le pensait vraiment. Il préférait devenir un simple vendeur dans la plus sombre et la plus glauque boutique de magie noire de Londres plutôt que de faire plaisir à Dumbledore. Ce qui était, en un sens, assez problématique. Harry avait plus d'ambition que cela, mais pour contrarier le vieux sorcier, il était prêt à beaucoup de choses.

Il était hors de question de donner satisfaction à Dumbledore en arquant le cou et en approuvant tout ce qu'il disait. Harry ne serait ni Auror, ni membre de son Ordre, ni professeur de Poudlard ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui pouvait avoir un lien avec Dumbledore. Il ne comptait pas non plus travailler pour les incompétents du Ministère, ce qui réduisait grandement la liste de ses choix de carrière.

A moins, évidemment, que, dans les années à venir, le Ministère connaisse une série de réformes qui le ferait remonter dans l'estime du jeune homme. Ou encore, pourquoi pas, que Dumbledore meure de vieillesse d'ici la fin de ses études.

-Et pourquoi ne pas travailler dans le service des Sports Magiques du Ministère ? suggéra Sirius. Tu adores le Quidditch depuis toujours.

Harry fit la grimace, mais il remercia intérieurement Sirius de ne pas avoir suggéré joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Harry aimait énormément jouer au Quidditch, c'était indéniable, mais il gardait une certaine répulsion à l'idée d'en faire son métier. Cela ne lui semblait pas être une ambition digne de lui, et il savait parfaitement d'où lui venait cette opinion.

Voldemort méprisait le Quidditch.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas travailler au ou pour le Ministère !

-Tu es un élève brillant, Harry. Tu pourrais faire une belle carrière et devenir...

-Peu importe, coupa sèchement Harry. Tant que le Ministère sera ce qu'il est, je ne travaillerai pas pour lui. Je ne travaillerai pas pour des incapables et des obtus d'esprit. J'espère mériter mieux que cela.

-Merlin, on croirait que la suffisance et l'arrogance de Malfoy déteignent sur toi ! Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amis.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait guère être rappelé à quel point Sirius était du côté de Dumbledore. Son parrain, pas plus que le directeur de l'école ou que tous les membres de l'Ordre, à l'exception peut-être de Rogue et sa froide indifférence, n'approuvait pas son amitié avec Draco. Et Harry était attristé par cet état de fait. Il aurait aimé que Sirius le soutienne plus dans ses amitiés, sans préjugés, sans partialité, et ne prenne pas si ouvertement le parti de Dumbledore.

Cela l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas constater à quel point leurs opinions divergeaient sur certains sujets, qui lui paraissaient importants.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla-t-il, un peu méprisant dans sa déception. Personne ne comprend, personne ne _cherche_ à comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

Harry hésita. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il dirait serait inévitablement rapporté à Dumbledore et cela, une fois de plus, l'agaçait autant que ça l'attristait. Cette loyauté qu'avait Sirius envers Dumbledore, qui ne la méritait pas, était l'un de leur plus fort point de discorde.

-Ils clament tous être des gens ouverts d'esprit et tolérants, mais dès que je me lie d'amitié avec un Serpentard, ils en sont tous choqués et révoltés. Il est beau l'Ordre du Phénix, qui crie constamment haut et fort à l'égalité, la tolérance et le rapprochement.

Sirius eut brièvement l'air hésitant, et Harry fut content d'avoir touché si juste. Quand il faisait la même réflexion à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci ne trouvaient systématiquement rien à répondre, et pour Harry, c'était la preuve qu'il avait bien raison. Evidemment, quand il s'était lié d'amitié avec Draco, ce n'avait pas été dans un but de rapprochement des maisons et d'apaisement de la légendaire rivalité Serpentard- Gryffondor, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait raison, sur ce point-là, il en était certain.

-Tu ne peux nier que Malfoy a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Harry.

-Si, répliqua Harry avec véhémence. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui aie une mauvaise influence sur lui ?

Il lança à Sirius un sourire carnassier et fut satisfait de le voir ciller. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'à quel point les membres de l'Ordre se méfiaient de lui, et il aimait jouer de cela. Il s'en voulut un peu, néanmoins, de faire subir cela à Sirius, qu'il aimait énormément malgré l'aveuglement de ce dernier quand il en allait de Dumbledore.

Pour se faire pardonner, il lui fit un sourire timide et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es diabolique, Harry.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire.

Il lui renvoya l'expression la plus lisse et innocente possible, et Sirius soupira, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, mi-effrayé. Il n'était pas certain qu'en réalité, tout ceci soit réellement un jeu pour Harry. Le jeune homme aimait certes jouer sur l'inquiétude que les membres de l'Ordre et ses camarades avaient à son encontre, mais Sirius n'était pas convaincu que cette expression sombre et menaçante qu'il arborait parfois soit seulement une façade.

Il était évident que Harry gardait encore de lourdes séquelles de ses années passées auprès du Lord, mais personne, Sirius compris, ne savait jusqu'à quel point Harry restait marqué.

-Tu n'as qu'à devenir Ministre de la Magie, Harry, suggéra finalement Sirius. Il me semble que tu as beaucoup d'opinions à revendiquer. Alors quoi de mieux que de prendre les choses en main et faire toi-même les changements que tu penses nécessaires.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si Sirius plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Il s'imagina Ministre de la Magie, et cela le fit sourire. Il pourrait alors faire tous les changements qu'il pensait nécessaires, en effet. Il pourrait virer tous les incompétents et les incapables qui peuplaient le Ministère. Il pourrait faire les réformes justes et sévères pour redonner au monde magique sa prestance et son hégémonie passées. Il pourrait sauver le monde magique de la décadence et de l'envahissement moldu. Il pourrait le protéger, l'élever, le chérir bien plus que ne le ferait jamais Fudge ou qui que ce soit qui lui succèderait. Et tout cela avec la légitimité que lui confèrerait son titre.

-Tu plaisantes ou tu dis cela sérieusement ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius, qui avait perdu son sourire à mesure que Harry se perdait dans ses réflexions, haussa les sourcils.

-Tu projettes de devenir Ministre de la Magie ? demanda-t-il, surpris et étonné.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il imagina la tête de Malfoy s'il devenait un jour Ministre de la Magie et cela le fit sourire avec arrogance. C'était mieux, bien mieux. Néanmoins, songea Harry en pensant à Draco, le jeune Serpentard avait bien plus l'étoffe d'un leader que lui, c'était indéniable. Personne n'osait s'opposer à Malfoy, à son charisme, son assurance, son élégance. Le jeune homme était sûr de lui, sûr de ses opinions, il connaissait sa prestance et sa capacité à séduire, et c'était les qualités qui faisaient de quelqu'un un bon leader.

Harry s'imagina perdre les élections face à Draco, et il fit la moue. Il pouvait accepter de perdre une partie de Quidditch quand il jouait l'un contre l'autre, avec seulement un vif d'or pour se mettre entre eux, mais ça, ce serait bien trop pour son estime personnelle.

Pour la première fois, Harry se demanda ce qu'avait répondu Draco lors de son entretien avec Rogue, concernant son avenir. Avait-il affirmé vouloir devenir Ministre de la Magie ?

-Non, affirma-t-il. Enfin, je n'y avais jamais pensé, avant que tu y fasses allusion. Tu penses que je serai un bon Ministre ?

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur. Il observa silencieusement Harry pendant quelques secondes, avant de demander :

-Et toi, tu penses que tu serais un Ministre _bon_ ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas sûr que cette réflexion lui fasse plaisir. C'était un coup digne de Dumbledore.

-Je pense que je serai bien meilleur que Fudge, oui, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le sous-entendu de Sirius.

-En quoi serais-tu meilleur ?

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait entrer dans le jeu ou non. Il s'installa en tailleur devant la cheminée, tentant de lire l'expression de Sirius à travers les flammes.

-Je suis conscient des choses. J'agirai, vraiment. Je ne ferai pas semblant de ne pas voir les problèmes. Je ne leur tournerai pas le dos. Je les prendrai en main. Je ferai en sorte de les résoudre, vraiment.

-Quels problèmes ? Interrogea Sirius.

Harry soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop cela. Ca lui rappelait ces conversations qu'il avait eues avec Dumbledore. Il scruta le visage émacié de son parrain, un peu sur ses gardes, malgré lui. Néanmoins, il faisait confiance à Sirius, et avait envie de lui parler franchement, même si les risques qu'il aille rapporter leur conversation à Dumbledore étaient grands.

-Après avoir viré tous les incapables du Ministère et m'être entouré d'une équipe douée et motivée, je commencerai par faire en sorte que les nés-moldus ne soient plus un problème pour notre monde. Qu'ils ne le mettent plus en danger.

L'air horrifié qui déforma les traits de Sirius lui fit aussitôt regretter de s'être ainsi confié. Il referma brusquement la bouche, croisa les bras sur son torse et adopta sans réellement en avoir conscience une position défensive.

Ce n'est qu'en faisant face à l'air sombre de son parrain qu'il réalisa l'ampleur que l'on pouvait donner à ses mots. Désireux de se rattraper, et ayant en tête l'air proprement scandalisé qu'auraient les membres de l'Ordre et Dumbledore s'ils l'avaient entendu, il reprit :

-Je veux dire... Pas comme il le fait _lui_. Pas aussi radicalement. Mais on ne peut nier que les nés-moldus sont réellement dangereux pour notre société, pour le secret magique.

Harry, bien sûr, avait à maintes reprises entendu les membres de l'Ordre raconter les nombreux meurtres et persécutions des nés-moldus lors de la première guerre, qui avait pris fin lors de la mort de ses parents. Il avait eu du mal à y croire, évidemment, mais, au delà du respect et de l'admiration qu'il avait pour le Lord, il lui avait semblé que le Maître était suffisamment dangereux et déterminé pour employer de telles méthodes.

Après tout, ce dernier avait tué ses parents. Il n'en était pas à ses premiers meurtres. Et Harry, malgré tout son déni, se doutait que ses parents n'étaient pas les seules personnes que le Lord avait sauvagement assassinées.

Il avait longtemps refusé de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet homme qui l'avait élevé, pouvait être _si_ mauvais, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Au delà des avertissements de Dumbledore avant son entrée à Poudlard, qu'il avait toujours niés avec ferveur, refusant de croire que l'homme qu'il avait pris pour modèle puisse être si infréquentable, les élèves de Poudlard qu'il avait rencontrés avaient corroboré les dires du vieux directeur, le convainquant avec bien plus de succès que ce dernier.

Tous, bien qu'ils étaient très jeunes à l'époque, étaient si effrayés et si bouleversés à la simple mention du Lord, qu'il avait été difficile pour Harry de continuer à nier l'évidence. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient perdu un ou plusieurs proches lors de la précédente guerre, tombés sous les coups des Mangemorts, sauvagement assassinés parce qu'ils étaient nés-moldus, ou simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient opposés au Lord. Il avait également lu de nombreux livres qui relataient la période sombre et meurtrière qui avait marqué l'ascension du Lord au pouvoir, ascension brusquement interrompue par...lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il ne doutait plus de la noirceur de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ses enseignements restaient fermement ancrés dans son esprit. Et, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait lui dire au quotidien, il restait persuadé que les idées du Maître n'étaient pas toutes à jeter.

Sirius le voyait-il tel qu'il voyait Voldemort ? Le pensait-il capable d'en venir à de telles extrémités pour sauver leur monde ?

-Penses-tu toujours que Voldemort tente de sauver le monde magique, Harry ? demanda brusquement Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Sirius, dit-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, après quelques secondes de silence.

-Ce qui signifie ?

Harry sentait l'agacement monter en lui, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Il était toujours moins rationnel, moins réfléchi lorsqu'il était en colère. L'impulsivité ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, jusqu'à présent.

-J'ai conscience que le Maître n'est pas une bonne personne.

Sirius avait l'air mécontent, lui aussi.

-Encore heureux, maugréa-t-il. Il a tué James et Lily.

-Je sais. Cela ne signifie pas, néanmoins, qu'il n'a que de mauvaises intentions. Certes, ses méthodes laissent à désirer, et je n'ai jamais dit que je souhaitais employer les mêmes, mais il souhaite sauver le monde sorcier. _Il me l'a dit_.

-Quand tu étais un enfant, Harry ! Tu viens de dire que tu n'en es plus un et, si c'était réellement le cas, tu arrêterais de croire à cette histoire de _sauver_ le monde magique. C'est digne d'un conte pour enfant !

Harry expira brusquement, agacé. Sirius le fixait à travers les flammes d'un air féroce, mais le jeune garçon ne se laissa pas intimidé. Il avait côtoyé Voldemort pendant quatre ans, il avait régulièrement à faire à Dumbledore, Sirius, à côté d'eux, n'était qu'un amateur. Bien qu'il ait passé douze ans à Azkaban, qu'il s'en soit échappé et qu'il soit un fugitif recherché par le Ministère.

-Je suis à Poudlard, Sirius, s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence, tout en prenant soin de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas alerter ses camarades qui dormaient. Sais-tu combien de nés-moldus je côtoie, ici ? Sais-tu combien d'entre eux entrent chaque année à Poudlard ?

Sirius, les sourcils froncés, ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

-Je n'ai rien contre eux, attention ! Ils ne sont pas méchants et certains sont même des amis proches. Mais c'est une évidence ! _Ils mettent notre monde en danger_. Chacun de ses élèves a deux parents, quatre grands parents, des frères et des sœurs, des tantes, des oncles, des cousins. Pour chacun de ces élèves nés-moldus, c'est presque une dizaine de personnes qu'ils mettent au courant de notre monde. Tous ces moldus, conscients de notre monde, _sont_ un danger, il faut arrêter de le nier ! Plus des moldus sont au courant de l'existence de notre monde, plus le secret magique est mis en danger. Et si les moldus découvrent notre monde, ce sera la guerre ! Des sorciers mourront !

-Des sorciers meurent déjà parce que Voldemort pense ainsi, Harry. Tu ne peux pas décemment soutenir ses idées !

-Je peux soutenir ses idées, mais pas ses méthodes, contredit Harry avec fermeté.

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à vive allure.

-Et quelles autres idées soutiens-tu, exactement ?

Harry n'hésita que quelques secondes. Le mal était, de toute façon, déjà fait.

-Je pense que la magie noire devrait être enseignée à l'école. La bannir est le meilleur moyen de la diaboliser. Or, elle est une forme de magie à part entière et, manipulée avec soin, elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Il fit une pause, s'humidifia les lèvres, puis, face au silence de Sirius, reprit :

-Je pense également que certaines traditions tendant à disparaître devraient être au contraire renforcées. Elles sont la preuve d'une identité forte chez les sorciers, elles renforcent notre cohésion et notre sentiment d'appartenance à notre société. Elles ne devraient pas être perdues.

-Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, affirma Sirius.

Il semblait particulièrement amer, et Harry avait à présent la certitude que toute cette conversation ne resterait pas entre eux. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour à présent et Harry ajouta:

-Je pense également que le monde magique devrait se refermer sur lui-même, au lieu de s'ouvrir au monde moldu, mais cela rejoint la question des nés-moldus.

-En somme, tu crois en tout ce qu'_il_ t'a un jour enseigné. Je pensais que tu étais passé au dessus de tout cela. Il est celui qui a tué tes parents, Harry, tu...

-Je sais ! coupa brusquement Harry, irrité. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de le répéter constamment ? Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais cela, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je pense que certaines de ses idées feraient le plus grand bien à notre monde.

Il fit une pause, et ajouta :

-Et tant qu'on y est, je pense qu'il a raison, également, de voir en Dumbledore un vieux sénile manipulateur qui ne cherche à défendre que ses intérêts.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Harry, peu désireux de le briser, se contenta de fixer Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'il se livrait autant sur ces sujets à quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, et, face à la mine dépitée et horrifiée de Sirius, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de rester méfiant.

-Tout ceci est désolant, Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire... Je n'avais pas réalisé...

Harry sentit brusquement un poids immense tomber sur ses épaules. Pendant un bref instant, il crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes, simplement, comme un enfant pris en faute. Sirius, la seule personne dont l'avis comptait pour lui, la seule personne qu'il aimait, réellement, sa seule famille, son parrain, son seul lien avec ses parents, était en train de le juger.

Il était en train de se rendre compte à quel point il était profondément mauvais, à quel point son esprit était noir, empoisonné par des idées qu'il jugeait intolérables, dépassées, immondes. Il était en train de se rendre compte à quel point son filleul était corrompu, digne d'être un Mangemort. A quel point il était irrécupérable, à quel point il perdait son temps avec lui.

Il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour lui, il s'était échappé pour lui, il avait passé dix mois enfermé dans une maison qu'il haïssait pour lui, et Harry le trahissait. Il ne se montrait pas digne de lui.

Sirius allait le rejeter. Il trahissait les idéaux de ses défunts parents, pour qui Sirius avait tant d'estime. Il le trahissait lui, qui avait renié sa propre famille parce qu'elle croyait en des idéaux semblables à ceux-là.

Harry sentit une peur innommable monter en lui. La peur, instinctive et vieille comme le monde, d'être rejeté par la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, aujourd'hui. Il n'avait que Sirius, dans sa vie. Que deviendrait-il, sans lui ? Il retomberait sous la coupe de Dumbledore, qui se proclamerait son tuteur légal. Il serait à nouveau seul, délaissé, livré à lui-même, seul contre tous.

Il eut peur de perdre la seule personne qui l'avait vraiment aimé, juste deux ans de sa vie. Etait-il destiné à être seul ? A être rejeté de tous ? A ne jamais connaître l'amour parental, ou pour si peu de temps ? Quinze mois pour ses parents. Deux ans pour Sirius.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il doucement, au bord des larmes, pour la première fois depuis des années. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un monstre ?

Sirius, qui jusqu'à présent le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de réalisation, sembla brusquement se rendre compte du trouble du jeune homme. Il cilla à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il revenait soudain sur terre après plusieurs heures de flottement. Il fixa le visage bouleversé et apeuré de son filleul, et ses traits semblèrent s'adoucir.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je ne pense pas que tu es un monstre, Harry. Je ne penserai jamais cela de toi.

-C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, pourtant.

Harry regrettait soudain la distance qui le séparait de son parrain. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher, il aurait aimé qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, pour le rassurer. Mais, de part et d'autre de la cheminée, tout ceci était impossible et il devait se contenter de son expression indulgente qui lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur.

Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé Sirius qu'à cet instant. C'était cela, un parent, à ses yeux. Quelqu'un qui l'acceptait quoiqu'il fasse et quoiqu'il dise, même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

-Peut-être, admit doucement Sirius sans sourire. Mais moi pas. Tu m'entends, Harry ? Je ne veux jamais que tu penses cela.

Harry approuva timidement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai connu cela, aussi. J'étais différent, lorsque j'étais jeune. Et mes parents m'ont rejeté pour cela. Et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Tu as vécu assez d'épreuves, Harry, pour ne pas qu'en plus je me montre aussi idiot que mes parents l'ont été.

Harry sourit, hochant la tête. Ils se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, et Harry avait envie de crier haut et fort combien il l'aimait. Mais Sirius le savait déjà, alors il se contenta de lui sourire avec reconnaissance, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Tu penses qu'ils seraient horrifiés, eux aussi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Mes parents seraient très fiers de toi, cela ne fait aucune doute. Quant aux tiens, et je pense que tu faisais allusion à eux, ils auraient été désolés d'entendre tout cela.

Sirius souriait malicieusement, à présent, et bien que ses paroles soient en un sens véridiques, Harry sourit également, rassuré de retrouver le Sirius qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu ferais un bon leader, Harry, dit-il soudain. Tu serais quelqu'un de juste et de bon, désireux de servir correctement le monde magique, j'en suis certain. Pas comme Voldemort qui s'est laissé dépasser par son côté cruel et satanique. N'oublie jamais où est ton cœur et ne laisse jamais le pouvoir te monter à la tête. Les meilleurs leaders, ceux qui laissent des traces, sont ceux qui servent les intérêts des autres avant les leurs.

Harry sourit et approuva. Il ne serait jamais totalement comme Voldemort. Il ne tuerait personne, ne torturerait personne, mais il serait aussi charismatique que lui, il l'espérait. Les enseignements du Lord resteraient gravés en lui, mais lui n'oublierait pas qu'il était le serviteur de son monde, le monde sorcier, qu'il aimait tant.

-Ou alors je serai Auror, dit-il. Tout serait tellement plus simple, d'être un vulgaire pantin et de simplement obéir aux ordres d'incapables.

Sirius ricana et Harry esquissa un léger sourire amusé. Néanmoins, les derniers mots de son parrain lui avaient réchauffé le cœur, et il se promit qu'il leur ferait honneur, le moment venu. Si jamais il en avait l'occasion, évidemment.

.

.

A suivre...

Contents de revoir Sirius ? Que pensez-vous de cette petite conversation ? Est-ce que Harry vous fait peur, à vous aussi, dans ses projets, sa façon de parler, etc ? Est-ce que vous le verriez en Ministre de la Magie ?

Le prochain chapitre devrait vous intéresser, certains d'entre vous l'attendent depuis longtemps... :) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, il se pourrait que Voldemort soit de retour...

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! :)

Natom, 05/12/15


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut à tous !**

**.**

Je m'excuse avant tout platement pour ce retard d'une semaine, une fois de plus. Et je tiens à vous rassurer, non, cela ne va pas devenir habituel et non, les retards ne vont pas s'allonger et s'allonger pour finir pas un chapitre tous les six mois. Non, non.

Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt difficiles, vous le savez sûrement ( après tout, c'est pareil pour beaucoup de monde ). Les dossiers à rendre, les révisions, les examens, les fêtes en approche... Bref, no time ! Mais ça devrait aller mieux à présent. Oui, oui.

Pour faire un petit point sur l'avancée de la fic, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 30, et il n'y en aura pas plus de 40. J'en ai écrit 35. Donc, ça va se faire :) Malgré les apparences, on approche de la fin, si, si ^^ Ce qui implique un futur saut dans le temps. Je vous préviens cette fois-ci, surtout que celui-là s'annonce plutôt... hum, dur. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Ils reste encore quelques chapitres avant de clôturer cette troisième partie.

Je remercie tous les guests pour vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir : **Guest, adenoide, Guest, Aventrine-san, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious, chloe !**

Pour la peine, ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne.

Sur ce, **enjoy** ! :)

.

.

Chapitre 30

La méchanceté, pour se faire encore pire, prend le masque de la bonté

.

_31 juin 1996_

.

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure à travers les paysages ensoleillés du nord de l'Angleterre. Les élèves, surexcités par le début des vacances qui s'annonçait enfin, étaient particulièrement bruyants. Ils couraient dans les couloirs, s'interpellaient d'un compartiment à l'autre, riaient bruyamment et se racontaient avec envie leurs projets respectifs pour les vacances.

Cette ambiance festive avait le plus grand mal à atteindre Harry. Le jeune garçon était particulièrement attristé de devoir quitter Poudlard. Il allait passer, comme tous les ans, les vacances au Terrier, entouré de l'extravagante famille Weasley, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'avait rien contre monsieur et madame Weasley et les trouvait même sympathiques, mais l'admiration et la fidélité qu'ils portaient à Dumbledore et aux moldus lui étaient insupportables. Quant à leurs fils, Harry s'entendait bien avec eux mais il y avait toujours un moment où leur extravagance, leur dynamisme et leur brouhaha incessant l'insupportaient. Un profond fossé semblait les séparer et, même si la plupart du temps personne n'y prêtait attention, il y avait des moments où il était plus que flagrant.

Par ailleurs, Harry avait toujours l'impression que chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient épiés, surveillés, rapportés à Dumbledore. Cela l'insupportait au delà de toute mesure. Ce manque de confiance, cette suspicion, qui subsistaient malgré les années le blessaient grandement et le faisaient se sentir à part. Il ne comprenait pas que, maintenant qu'il grandissait et se forgeait ses propres opinions, on ne pouvait le laisser en paix. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il toujours besoin de le surveiller, même après toutes ces années? Cela l'agaçait profondément.

Il espérait pouvoir passer quelques semaines au Square Grimmault, même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère plus. Il voulait seulement profiter de Sirius et se demandait si Dumbledore serait d'accord pour laisser son parrain venir au Terrier.

Harry était triste de quitter Poudlard, même si ce n'était que provisoire. Il ne se sentait nulle part ailleurs aussi bien qu'à l'école et, malgré les années passées au Terrier, où il avait de nombreux beaux souvenirs, il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison la plus légitime. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux et qui ne lui avait causé aucune désillusion.

Les vacances n'avaient pas encore commencé, mais il languissait déjà la rentrée, et il devait bien être le seul.

Ron, Neville et Seamus jouaient à la bataille explosive et ils étaient très bruyants. Harry leur jetait parfois des regards courroucés qu'ils ignoraient et les cartes qui explosaient faisaient invariablement sursauter le jeune homme tendu.

-Allez Harry, arrête de faire la tête, s'exclama Seamus alors qu'il battait les cartes avec habileté entre deux parties. Les examens sont finis, c'est les vacances, et on a quelques semaines de repos total avant de nous soucier de nos résultats. La vie est belle !

Harry esquissa un sourire timide. Pour sa part, il avait hâte de recevoir ses résultats afin de savoir quelles classes il pourrait suivre à la rentrée. Mais il était visiblement le seul. Ou peut-être pas, songea Harry en glissant un regard vers Hermione qui tentait de se concentrer pour lire.

-Je ne fais pas la tête, démentit calmement Harry. Je suis juste triste de quitter Poudlard.

Les trois garçons l'observèrent, un peu perplexes. Harry resta impassible, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait fébrile. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Leurs familles, aimantes et attentionnées, les attendaient avec impatience sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Ils allaient passer des vacances animées auprès des personnes qu'ils aimaient et, à leurs yeux, Poudlard ne représentait qu'une simple école, pleine de devoirs, de professeurs sévères et de règles strictes. Qu'Harry souhaite y rester même pour les vacances les dépassait totalement.

-Tu y reviens dans deux mois, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Neville.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, rétorqua Harry, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Le silence qui s'installa dans le compartiment mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Hermione avait relevé les yeux de son livre et fixait Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui agaça immédiatement le jeune homme. Finalement, Seamus se détourna de lui et entreprit de distribuer les cartes, ramenant l'attention des jeunes hommes sur leur jeu. Hermione, elle, continua de le fixer et Harry finit par lui jeter un regard appuyé pour lui signifier que cela l'agaçait. Elle se détourna finalement et reporta son attention sur son livre.

Harry soupira, et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux. L'idée de s'excuser pour sa froideur lui traversa l'esprit, mais l'instant était passé, et il ne voulait pas ramener l'attention sur lui en proférant des excuses balbutiantes. Il resta donc silencieux, songeur, indifférent à l'animation qui revenait peu à peu dans le compartiment.

Aucun des garçons ne lui proposa de se joindre à eux, et cela l'arrangea. Même s'ils s'entendaient généralement bien, Harry avait souvent tendance à se mettre à l'écart, volontairement ou pas, et cette distance semblait s'amplifier à mesure que les années passaient. Alors que leur groupe se soudait, Harry s'en éloignait. Il faisait toujours parti de leur cercle d'amis, mais il était comme un électron libre qui gravite autour sans jamais réellement se mêler à eux. Harry avait d'autres préoccupations, moins terre-à-terre, et des intérêts qui allaient ailleurs que vers les jeux de cartes et les séances de Quidditch.

Le groupe de Gryffondors fut dérangé dans ses occupations quelques minutes plus tard par l'apparition soudaine et inattendue d'un jeune homme qui fit retomber l'ambiance en flèche. Harry avait fini par fermer les yeux, et c'est Ron qui l'interpella d'un air mécontent :

-Harry, c'est pour toi.

Le jeune homme se redressa prestement et sourit à Draco qui le fixait depuis la porte coulissante du compartiment. Le jeune Serpentard ne lui rendit pas son sourire et Harry comprit instantanément qu'il était exaspéré de devoir venir le chercher directement dans son compartiment, empli de vils Gryffondors. Cette pensée le fit sourire et, sans un mot et sous les regards un peu méprisants de ses camarades de classe, Harry se leva et suivit Draco dans le couloir. Ce dernier posa d'autorité sa main sur le bras de Harry et l'entraina le long du couloir, jusqu'à un compartiment désert. Il laissa entrer Harry, referma la porte derrière eux, et tira les rideaux pour leur garantir une totale intimité.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre et soupira. Son état d'esprit sombre et mélancolique allait agacer Draco, il le savait par avance.

-Tu pourrais anticiper les choses, Potter, reprocha aussitôt Draco, l'air irrité. Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, on ne se serait pas revu jusqu'à septembre prochain.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face d'Harry et passa l'autre jeune homme sous son regard anthracite, l'examinant sévèrement.

-T'aurais été déçu ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, moitié taquin, moitié sincère.

Draco s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, et croisa les jambes. Harry admira son air condescendant et arrogant, un sourire en coin narquois étirant ses lèvres.

-Je _suis_ déçu de constater que tu préfères la présence bruyante de ces Gryffondors plutôt que ma compagnie, affirma Draco.

Harry sourit de plus belle. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha en direction de l'autre garçon.

-Je serai venu te dire au revoir, ne t'en fait pas.

Draco claqua de la langue. Il détourna le regard pour se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était réellement vexé. Son sourire se fana quelque peu et il tendit la main pour venir toucher la texture soyeuse du pantalon de l'autre garçon.

-Ces deux mois à venir me paraissent insurmontables, confessa-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Draco resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Harry pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais au bout de longues minutes d'un silence buté, il consentit à répondre, sans le regarder :

-Ils ne seront pas plus périlleux que les miens. Toi, il te suffit de supporter les Weasley.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester avec véhémence mais, devant l'air sombre de Draco, il n'en fit rien. Il avait pensé que l'autre jeune homme se moquerait de son humeur déplorable, mais il était évident que Draco était aussi déprimé que lui à la perspective des vacances à venir.

-Il y a Dumbledore, également, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer, qui fourre son nez partout et qui ne manquera pas une occasion de venir me rendre visite pour s'assurer que je me tiens bien.

L'expression irritée de Harry s'adoucit lorsqu'il ajouta avec délectation :

-Mais je vais revoir Sirius !

Il savoura le sentiment d'excitation et d'anticipation qui monta en lui à la pensée de son parrain. Il allait enfin revoir Sirius, après six mois de séparation. Cette perspective l'enchantait au delà de toute mesure, et c'est ce qui contribuait à lui remonter grandement le moral. Ses vacances avaient l'air moins terribles qu'elles ne semblaient se profiler, avec la présence de Sirius à ses côtés pour supporter l'ambiance morose du Square Grimmault et les tentatives d'enrôlement de Dumbledore.

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si déprimé ? Tu rentres chez toi, après tout. Tu vas revoir tes parents. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ?

Draco détacha enfin son regard du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux pour lui faire face. Les deux garçons s'observèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant que Draco n'affirme :

-Père veut que je sois marqué cet été. Le Maître aurait une mission pour moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Là, c'est moi qui suis vexé.

Il se redressa et s'affala à son tour contre le dossier de son siège, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Mon père m'a dit cela dans sa dernière lettre, avant-hier.

Vexé et agacé, Harry haussa les épaules. Avant-hier, cela signifiait deux jours auparavant, ce qui laissait largement le temps pour l'informer de ce _léger_ détail. Néanmoins, l'air sombre de Draco l'incita à faire un effort, et il ravala son agacement.

-Il a quel genre de mission pour toi ?

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?

Harry leva les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête en signe de reddition. Malfoy soutint son regard, l'air sombre et suffisant et Harry, soupirant, finit par se pencher à nouveau en avant. Un peu prudemment, car Draco était un serpent particulièrement imprévisible et indomptable, il tendit la main et vint doucement caresser celle de l'autre jeune homme, posée sur son genou.

-Ne le fais pas, murmura-t-il. Refuse. Tu n'es pas obligé de devenir Mangemort si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Bien sûr que si j'y suis obligé ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

Malfoy avait l'air à la fois agacé et éberlué par la réplique d'Harry.

-On a toujours le choix. Regarde-moi ! Toute la pression que me met Dumbledore, et je suis toujours là, à lui tourner constamment le dos malgré son insistance.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua sèchement Draco. C'est _Dumbledore_.

Harry entremêla délicatement leurs doigts, fixant toujours Draco dans l'attente d'une réaction de rejet, qui ne vint pas. De son pouce, il caressa la peau pâle. Il n'aimait guère voir Draco si vulnérable, mais c'était toujours le cas quand il en allait de ce sujet délicat. Malgré ses paroles, qu'il voulait positives, il savait que tout n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le laissait entendre.

Néanmoins, Draco était un jeune homme fort et déterminé, et il se laissait rarement abattre, quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il était. Ce que Harry admirait, lui qui se laissait si facilement démotiver par le moindre obstacle.

-Dumbledore n'est pas un dangereux psychopathe tueur qui n'accepte pas le refus.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Le Lord non plus.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si, il l'est. Avec ses Mangemorts, ou futurs Mangemorts, il l'est.

Draco lui jeta un regard sévère, le mettant au défi de le contredire, ce que Harry ne fit pas. Il avait conscience de cela, évidemment, avec tout ce que lui avait raconté Draco, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, mais le Lord avait tellement été une personne différente avec lui qu'il avait parfois du mal à le réaliser. Pour lui, l'homme qui l'avait élevé et instruit avec tant de patience et de sévérité et le mage noir sans pitié qui tuait et torturait ses partisans comme ses opposants étaient deux personnes totalement différentes.

Et c'était probablement là tout le fond du problème.

-Je te protègerai.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil surpris, et Harry détourna brusquement le regard. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait affirmé une telle chose. Après coup, cela lui semblait stupide, et il n'osa pas faire face à Draco pour affronter son regard narquois.

-Tu veux me protéger de quoi exactement ? De la fureur du Maître si je refuse de prendre sa marque ? De la déception de mon père ? Quel esprit chevaleresque, Potter. Tu fais honneur à ta maison.

Agacé, Harry voulut retirer sa main, mais Malfoy ne la lâcha pas, la gardant possessivement dans la sienne.

-Je plaisante, dit-il, mais il arborait toujours son sourire en coin narquois qui agaçait tant Harry.

-Ravi de te rendre le sourire, maugréa ce dernier, bougon.

Souriant toujours, Draco baissa le regard sur leurs mains jointes, et les observa un moment sans rien dire. Il joua quelques instants avec les doigts de Harry, et reprit :

-Est-ce que c'est une façon d'admettre que tu penses avoir de l'influence sur les décisions que prend le Maître ?

Harry plissa les yeux, mais il concevait que sa réflexion laissait entendre quelque chose dans le genre. Indécis quant à ce qu'il devait répondre à une telle question, il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de Draco. Il se cala confortablement contre le jeune homme, observant avec satisfaction leurs jambes l'une à côté de l'autre et leurs doigts entremêlés.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années. Comment pourrai-je savoir ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, tu seras bientôt fixé.

Harry se tendit, mais approuva. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine à la mention de sa rencontre prochaine avec le Lord. Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette sourde angoisse qui montait en lui à la simple idée de se retrouver face à Voldemort, après toutes ces années. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était totalement inconscient, et il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences, plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins mauvaises. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait y renoncer, même si un poids étouffant tombait sur sa poitrine dès qu'il y pensait ou que Draco y faisait allusion.

Il avait _besoin_ de revoir le Lord. Il devait être fixé, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait savoir de ce qu'il en était de leur relation, où ils en étaient, s'il signifiait toujours quelque chose pour lui, s'il était devenu son ennemi, s'il y avait encore _quelque chose_ entre eux, quoique ce soit. Et plus que tout, il avait besoin de réponses. Voldemort détenait les réponses à la plupart des questions qu'il se posait depuis des années et il lui semblait que le seul moyen d'avancer dans sa vie était de faire face au Lord et de savoir, enfin, ce qu'il en était réellement. Peu importe quelle serait l'issue de ce rendez-vous, il serait fixé et pourrait aller de l'avant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, de toute façon, ce rendez-vous, affirma-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres, inquiet.

Draco sourit doucement.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais dire cela, affirma-t-il. Mais tu ne peux pas y renoncer ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'obtenir des réponses à tes questions, Harry. Tu pourrais savoir, enfin, ce qu'il en est. Il ne te laissera pas de deuxième chance si tu ne saisis pas celle-là !

Harry soupira, mais approuva. Draco avait raison, évidemment. Comme bien souvent.

-Bon, au moins, tu sais où je vais. Si je ne réapparais jamais, tu viendras chercher mon corps pour l'enterrer près de mes parents, d'accord ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

-Et si mon corps est en plusieurs morceaux, tu peux en mettre quelques uns à Poudlard ?

-Ca va être dur de les faire entrer en douce à l'école, je ne te promets rien.

Harry resta silencieux, songeur. Il avait conscience du sourire de Draco tandis qu'il regardait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre, mais lui ne souriait pas. Il avait débattu de ce rendez-vous si souvent avec Draco qu'il savait que cela agacerait le jeune homme s'il remettait à nouveau ses questionnements et ses inquiétudes sur le tapis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des centaines de questions.

Il fut donc surpris lorsque Draco se tourna subitement vers lui et affirma :

-N'oublie pas mes théories, Harry. Non seulement il est persuadé que tu es un futur mage noir qu'il doit absolument avoir dans son camp, car il a été prouvé que te tuer n'était pas la bonne solution, mais en plus il t'a élevé pour être sûr que tu sois un sorcier instruit et puissant qui puisse servir sa cause. Il ne te tuera pas. Ce serait gâcher tous les efforts qu'il a fait sur toi depuis des années.

Harry leva son regard émeraude vers Draco et approuva lentement.

-Mais s'il attend de moi que je rentre avec lui au manoir pour qu'il me marque comme Mangemort sans autre forme de procès ?

-Ne le fait pas. Refuse, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, affirma Draco, reprenant les mots qu'Harry lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fut tenter d'avouer à quel point ses mots lui semblaient naïfs et absurdes, maintenant qu'ils lui étaient destinés. Refuser quoique ce soit à Voldemort était soit une marque de stupidité, soit une inconscience un brin suicidaire. Mais il repensa à Draco prenant la marque des Ténèbres contre son gré, et il ne dit rien. Si lui arrivait à refuser à Voldemort de prendre sa marque, alors Draco le pourrait aussi.

Pris d'une subite inspiration, Harry se tourna vers Draco. Il plia sa jambe et posa son genou sur la cuisse de l'autre jeune homme, se tournant pour lui faire face. Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

-J'ai une idée, affirma Harry.

-C'est vrai ? Une bonne, tu veux dire ?

-Sérieusement, Draco.

L'expression sérieuse de Harry fit fondre le sourire narquois de Draco. Il plongea son regard anthracite dans celui de l'autre jeune homme, et approuva.

-D'accord, j'écoute.

Harry resta silencieux, cherchant ses mots. Draco attendit patiemment, ses yeux gris balayant le visage fin du Gryffondor, s'attardant sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Je vais le voir, et s'il me le demande, je refuserai de prendre sa marque. Je refuserai d'être marqué comme du bétail, comme un vulgaire esclave, sans pour autant lui tourner totalement le dos, parce que d'un, je ne le veux pas, et de deux, je ne suis pas suicidaire. S'il me veut dans son camp, parce qu'il a peur de moi ou je ne sais quelle autre raison, il devra m'accepter comme son égal, pas comme son serviteur.

Draco le fixait d'un air calculateur, et Harry appréciait son attention, sa concentration, tandis qu'il affirmait, avec difficulté, des décisions qu'il était déterminé à tenir. Il savait que Draco ne le jugerait pas, et accepterait ce qu'il déciderait, quoiqu'il advienne. Il ne le soutiendrait peut-être pas forcément, mais il le comprendrait.

-Cela semble juste, affirma-t-il doucement, comme s'il pesait les mots d'Harry. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui semble pouvoir poser des conditions au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans avoir à subir de conséquences, c'est bien toi.

Rasséréné par son approbation, Harry enchaina :

-Et toi, si cet été, il te fait la même proposition, tu refuseras également. Nous refuserons tous les deux. Aucun de nous deux ne deviendra son esclave.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Puis, face à l'air surpris de Harry, il se recomposa rapidement un visage impassible et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre par ce simple coup d'œil qu'il venait de proférer une énormité.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, affirma-t-il sèchement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le refus catégorique de Draco le prenait de court. Cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, dans sa tête, mais quand il voyait l'expression scandalisée et pincée de Draco, il venait à en douter grandement.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, interdit.

-Je ne peux pas refuser mes services au Seigneur des Ténèbres de la même manière que tu le peux, toi. Nous ne sommes absolument pas dans la même position. Je suis fils d'un Mangemort qui rampe aux pieds du Maître, et toi, tu as été élevé par celui-ci !

Harry balaya l'argument d'un geste sec de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche voletant sous le nez de Draco.

-En partie, dit-il, très sérieux. Mais si je peux refuser au Maître de prendre sa marque et en sortir vivant, alors cela signifiera que j'aurai suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour te protéger quand tu refuseras à ton tour.

Draco secoua la tête. Il avait l'air dépité, et cela vexa quelque peu l'égo d'Harry.

-Tu ne seras même pas là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'exclama Harry, piqué au vif par le manque d'enthousiasme de Draco vis-à-vis de son plan. Si ça se trouve, je retournerai au manoir et je...

-Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, tu angoissais à l'idée qu'il te demande de retourner au manoir avec lui ! Soit réaliste, Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-J'essaie de te protéger.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, rétorqua Draco sur un ton qui vexa profondément Harry.

Le jeune Serpentard sembla s'en rendre compte car il soupira et reprit plus calmement :

-Tu boues littéralement d'excitation à l'idée de revoir ton fugitif de parrain. Même si le Maître te le demandait, et si c'était réellement ce que tu voulais, ce dont je doute, tu ne resterais pas avec lui.

-Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Harry, faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi digne de Draco.

Ce dont Draco parlait, c'était de faire un choix entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sirius. Si le Maître lui demandait de se joindre à lui, de revenir habiter avec lui au manoir, comme avant, Harry choisirait-il de le suivre, ou préfèrerait-il retourner auprès de Sirius ?

Harry avait encore, envers et contre tout, beaucoup de respect envers le Lord, mais le choix n'en était pas vraiment un. Il aimait Sirius plus que tout.

-Non, reprit Draco après quelques minutes d'un silence songeur. Ce n'est pas cela qui va se passer.

Harry attendit qu'il continue, mais voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, il se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant intensément, et Harry admira son profil marmoréen pendant quelques longues secondes.

-Il est fort peu probable que le Lord te demande de rester auprès de lui, ajouta finalement Draco.

-Ha non ? interrogea Harry qui tentait de suivre le raisonnement de l'autre jeune homme, sans succès.

-C'est évident, tu es l'espion idéal pour le Lord, Harry. Que tu prennes sa marque ou non, il va te renvoyer immédiatement dans les jupes de Dumbledore. Il va te demander de l'espionner pour lui.

Harry, songeur, médita cette réponse pendant quelques secondes. Espionner Dumbledore pour le Lord ? Il n'y avait jamais songé. Devenir un espion, comme l'était Rogue ? C'était une pensée étrange, dangereuse, mais excitante. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que Draco avait raison : c'était, en toute logique, ce que le Lord pourrait lui demander de faire. Ce serait une stratégie plus intelligente que de simplement demander à Harry de joindre ses rangs.

Néanmoins, cela signifierait prendre parti dans le conflit, et cela ne plaisait pas trop à Harry. Il avait toujours affirmé haut et fort vouloir rester neutre, et espionner Dumbledore pour le compte de Voldemort était tout, sauf de la neutralité. Ce serait se ranger définitivement aux côtés du Lord, l'aider, le soutenir, dans le but de détruire l'Ordre. Ce serait se positionner _contre_ l'Ordre.

Etait-il contre l'Ordre ? Voulait-il se battre contre l'Ordre ?

La réponse était claire aux yeux de Harry : non. Il ne voulait pas s'opposer à l'Ordre, pas plus qu'il ne voulait s'opposer à Voldemort. La notion de neutralité, toujours, revenait. Il lui était impossible de se positionner, car il possédait des attaches dans les deux camps. S'opposer à l'un, signifiait renier l'autre, et cela, Harry ne le pouvait pas.

Il ne portait guère Dumbledore dans son cœur, mais s'opposer à Dumbledore serait s'opposer à Sirius et cela, Harry ne le voulait pas. Quant à s'opposer à Voldemort...

Au delà de tout cela, il s'était juré qu'il ne serait plus jamais un pion aux yeux de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Ils s'étaient tous les deux servis de lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, manipulable et innocent, mais il avait grandi à présent, et tout ceci n'arriverait plus. Il était assez grand pour se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait autour de lui, des éventuelles manipulations dont il était l'objet, et il ne se ferait plus avoir.

-Il a déjà Rogue, dit-il. Je ne compte pas espionner pour lui.

-C'est pourtant le moyen idéal pour échapper à Voldemort ! Si tu espionnes pour lui, il te laissera tranquille. Il ne te forcera pas à prendre sa marque, ou à t'opposer aux gens avec qui tu es sensé être en bon terme. Il ne te forcera pas à tuer. C'est l'échappatoire idéal !

Espionner pour échapper à un destin de Mangemort, tout en restant dans les bonnes grâces du Lord ? Seul Malfoy pouvait envisager sérieusement une telle solution. Pour Harry, elle n'était pas viable. Elle ne serait pas la solution à tous ces problèmes. Pire, elle en créerait de nouveau.

-C'est de la trahison.

-Ce serait de la trahison seulement si tu étais dans leur camp.

Draco lui jeta un regard entendu.

-Je fais parti de l'Ordre, théoriquement, lui fit remarquer Harry.

-Tu as été enrôlé de force. Et tu as toujours dit ne pas vouloir en faire parti, ne pas te considérer comme un membre de l'Ordre. Pourquoi fais-tu soudainement marche arrière ? Tu as peur ?

La question n'était ni agressive, ni moqueuse, et c'est pourquoi Harry n'en fut pas offusqué.

-Je ne serai pas un pion, ni pour lui, ni pour Dumbledore, Draco.

Draco laissa échapper un rire sardonique qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Harry.

-Mais il te faut faire un choix ! Tu ne pourras pas rester neutre, Harry. Ils ne te laisseront pas choisir cette voie. Ils ne te laisseront pas tranquille, jamais ! Tu es _déjà_ un pion, d'ailleurs. Tu l'as toujours été et tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, malgré ce que tu penses. Il faut t'y faire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as conscience d'être manipulé que tu ne l'es plus.

Harry secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. S'il restait suffisamment en retrait, leurs manipulations ne pourraient l'atteindre, il en était certain.

-Peu importe, reprit Draco, qui ne semblait pas agacé outre mesure par le déni du jeune homme. Tout ça pour dire que ton idée n'est pas _bonne_, comme je le présageais.

La pique acerbe eut le mérite de ramener brusquement Harry à leur sujet initial.

-Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, dit-il sèchement. Elle est simple. Si tu refuses de prendre la marque, je refuse également.

-Tout à l'heure, c'était l'inverse. Si _tu_ refuses, _je_ refuse.

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Ca revient au même.

Draco cilla.

-Exactement ! Dans les deux sens, c'est totalement inconscient. Toi, tu peux espérer t'en sortir, mais moi, je suis un homme mort ! Et si ce n'est pas le Lord qui me tue, ce sera mon père !

-Je te protègerai ! affirma à nouveau Harry.

Cette fois, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-On est déjà passé par là.

Harry serra entre ses doigts ceux de Draco, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur sa personne.

-S'il te plaît, Draco ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes Mangemort juste parce que tu y es obligé, ou parce que tu as été élevé ainsi ou je ne sais quoi ! Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, peut-être autant si ce n'est plus que moi !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Draco, dédaigneux.

Fébrile, Harry avait du mal à tenir en place.

-Ca fait que je me soucie de toi. J'ai envie de te retrouver _toi_ à la rentrée. Le Draco que je connais maintenant, celui que j'apprécie. Je ne veux pas te voir prendre la marque par obligation. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir alors que j'ai peut-être le pouvoir d'y faire quelque chose.

Les yeux gris de Draco étaient fixés dans les siens, et Harry sentait une drôle de détresse monter en lui. Il avait envie de le protéger, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il ne savait même pas si Draco avait envie d'être protégé. Probablement pas. Il était bien trop fier et trop arrogant pour admettre avoir besoin d'aide.

-Tu as bien assez de problèmes tout seul pour pouvoir te soucier de ceux des autres, Harry, affirma Draco, confirmant les craintes du jeune homme. Occupe-toi de toi, et je m'occupe de moi. Nous verrons à la rentrée ce que ça aura donné.

Lentement, Harry approuva. Il était un peu triste, mais il savait également que Draco était bien assez capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Le jeune homme était loin d'être faible.

-D'accord, dit-il. Mais promets-moi d'essayer. Promets-moi que tu vas essayer de ne pas les laisser te dévorer.

Draco l'observa pendant quelques secondes, le visage fermé. Puis, finalement, il hocha doucement de la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, affirma-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

A son tour, Harry approuva, mais il n'était pas dupe.

-Fais attention à toi aussi, Harry, ajouta-t-il, ce qui fit sourire à son tour Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent, et Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose était sur le point de changer entre eux. Il ne reverrait pas Draco pendant deux mois, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils seraient devenus quand il recroiserait son regard gris, sur le quai, à la fin des vacances. Mais ils auraient tous les deux changés. Ils auraient avancés. Ils seraient tous les deux un peu plus matures. Un peu plus adultes. Un peu plus sombres et méfiants.

Draco serait, probablement, devenu un Mangemort. Il serait au service de Voldemort, comme l'était son père, comme l'avait été son grand-père. Il aurait sur ses épaules le poids d'un Maître cruel et intransigeant, et la peur de décevoir, d'échouer. Sur son avant bras gauche trônerait la marque des Ténèbres, celle-là même qu'Harry avait longtemps désiré voir graver sur son propre bras. Cette marque et tout ce qu'elle signifiait l'aurait changé, c'était indéniable. Il ne serait pas tout à fait un adulte, mais il ne serait plus non plus tout à fait un enfant.

Harry, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment était un enfant insouciant. Il savait que les réponses qu'il attendait depuis toujours lui seraient apportées, et il savait qu'elles allaient avoir un impact sur le jeune homme qu'il était. A la rentrée, il aurait changé, il le _sentait_. Il poserait sur le monde et les personnes qui l'entouraient un regard nouveau, plus clair, il l'espérait. Cet été serait différent de tous ceux qu'il avait connus auparavant, et il ne savait encore s'il serait différent en bien, ou en mal.

Il lui semblait aisé de deviner ce que deviendrait Draco, alors qu'il fixait les orbes grises de son petit ami, mais en ce qui le concernait, il était incapable de se projeter aussi loin que deux mois dans le futur. Peut-être était-ce de même pour Draco ? Peut-être voyait-il son avenir plus clair qu'il ne voyait le sien ? Harry n'en savait rien et, au lieu de lui poser cette question, il demanda timidement :

-Tu m'écriras ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et le charme fut rompu. Pour se donner contenance, Harry haussa les épaules. Il laissa Draco le tirer à lui, souriant narquoisement, d'une façon qui était tellement la sienne. Harry sourit à son tour et laissa nonchalamment Draco l'embrasser délicatement, pour la dernière fois avant deux longs mois.

A la rentrée, tout serait différent.

.

Le Ministère de la Magie, malgré les apparences, dégageait une grandeur et une élégance qu'Harry associait invariablement au monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'il pénétra son hall immense à la splendeur inégalable, une certaine fierté remonta en lui à la pensée qu'il faisait parti de ce monde illustre. Il y avait une place légitime, et il aimait se répéter cette phrase, cela avait tendance à le rassurer. Le jeune homme resta longuement planté au centre de l'Atrium, le regard émerveillé, retrouvant des sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps.

Il retrouva l'admiration, la fascination, la fierté, l'excitation qu'il avait ressenties lors de ses premiers pas dans le monde magique, bien des années auparavant. Le Ministère était l'incarnation même de la grandeur qu'il associait à ce monde, et Harry ne s'était pas attendu à un bâtiment plus sobre venant des sorciers.

Plongé dans le noir, l'Atrium brillait des lueurs scintillantes provenant de la fontaine de l'égalité magique. Harry, le pas mesuré, s'en approcha. C'était un peu impressionnant d'être seul dans un si grand espace, où il imaginait les milliers de personnes qui devaient s'y croiser en journée. Le silence était profond, total, un peu angoissant. Le jeune homme osait à peine respirer et ses yeux balayaient l'espace du regard avec nervosité.

Malgré l'assurance dont il avait essayé de faire preuve devant Draco, Harry n'était guère rassuré. Il avait en tête les avertissements de Sirius, Rogue et Dumbledore et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils n'avaient pas raison, quelque part. Etait-il en danger, en ce moment même ? Devait-il se fier aux dires de Dumbledore, pour une fois, et rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ou devait-il faire confiance à cette partie de lui qui lui soufflait que le Lord, qui l'avait élevé pendant autant d'années, ne lui voulait pas de mal ? Harry, comme toujours, était indécis, mais il continua à avancer.

Car après tout, et comme l'avait si justement dit Draco, il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait, enfin, obtenir des réponses à toutes ces questions qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps. Harry était bien trop désireux pour penser à faire demi-tour maintenant, et bien trop téméraire.

L'ascenseur grinça lorsqu'il arriva, et Harry s'empressa d'y monter et d'appuyer sur le bouton du département des Mystères avant que le bruit n'alerte qui que ce soit. Fébrile, il patienta dans la cabine en se posant mille questions.

Echapper à madame et monsieur Weasley n'avait guère été ardu. Tout accaparés par leurs multiples enfants, ils n'avaient guère fait attention à lui. Harry avait craint un instant que Lupin et Maugrey, qui accompagnaient les parents Weasley, ne s'aperçoivent de son manège, mais il avait suffi d'affirmer avoir oublié l'un de ses livres dans le train pour échapper à leur vigilance.

A cet instant, ils devaient tous s'être aperçus de son absence et être particulièrement paniqués. Cette pensée fit sourire Harry d'un air nonchalant. Il se félicitait de n'avoir pas parlé à Ron et Hermione de son petit écart. Ses amis n'auraient pas hésité à le dénoncer, surtout s'ils étaient persuadés qu'Harry courait un grand danger en se rendant à ce rendez-vous.

Harry comptait bien leur prouver qu'il n'en était rien. Voldemort avait eu maintes occasions de le tuer et, s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, c'est qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas l'intention.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit en grinçant et Harry fut projeté dans ses cauchemars. Le couloir sombre éclairé par des chandelles était l'exacte réplique de celui qu'il avait vu si souvent dans ses rêves, tout au long de l'année, et il sut exactement où aller.

.

Harry fixait la Prophétie sans ciller. La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux plissés, l'esprit en ébullition, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux ébahis.

Harry avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les Prophéties. Il s'y était intéressé dès lors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait fait une brève allusion, bien des années auparavant, au détour d'une conversation. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude de la teneur de leur conversation à ce sujet, mais se rappelait néanmoins précisément de la position du Maître à propos de ces objets mythiques. Le Lord avait affirmé ne pas y croire ou, du moins, ne plus y croire. Bien malgré lui, Harry avait été influencé par ces propos, et il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance dans ses lectures. Il avait lu avec passion les récits de sorcières et sorciers qui avaient fait l'objet de Prophéties, mais il s'était persuadé qu'il n'y croyait pas, parce que le Maître avait un jour affirmé, bien des années auparavant, ne pas y croire lui-même.

Sur le socle où était installée la Prophétie, qui, étrangement, était lui vierge de toute poussière, son nom brillait au côté de celui de Voldemort. Cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression, au niveau du ventre. Un léger pincement au cœur qui rappelait douloureusement combien Voldemort comptait encore pour lui, malgré tout. Il était heureux et fier de voir son nom associé à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait l'impression que cela les rapprochait, au delà de toute leur histoire commune. Il se sentait lié au Maître et était touché de voir que l'inverse était vrai aussi, à travers cette Prophétie. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas sensé ressentir tout cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Son cœur battait à vive allure. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de cette Prophétie, qui surgissait devant lui sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu. Il se demandait si c'était une mauvaise blague, ou s'il faisait réellement l'objet d'une Prophétie, lui. Surtout, il se demandait ce qui pouvait l'unir à Voldemort pour que ce soit recueilli dans une précieuse Prophétie. Etait-il lié à Voldemort, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Il se demanda si c'était suite à cela que Voldemort était venu le chercher à Privet Drive.

Mais le Maître n'avait-il pas affirmé ne pas croire aux Prophéties ? Cela n'avait aucune sens.

Il se demanda si cette Prophétie était à l'origine de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa naissance.

C'est la main tremblante mais l'air déterminé que Harry leva le bras pour se saisir de la Prophétie. Il se sentait fébrile et avait l'impression excitante qu'il allait enfin avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions. Et, même s'il n'était pas certain de prendre au sérieux ce qui allait être dit, il était dévoré de curiosité.

La sphère en verre s'illumina brièvement lorsqu'il s'en saisit et Harry retint son souffle, s'attendant à tout instant à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une agréable chaleur l'envahit, mais ce fut tout. Harry attendit quelques secondes, impatient, mais fut bien contraint de se rendre à l'évidence. Il approcha la sphère translucide de son visage et observa, les yeux plissés, le léger brouillard qui tourbillonnait en son sein. Il lui sembla discerner l'ombre d'une personne, avec des lunettes proéminentes, dont les lèvres bougeaient lentement. Il approcha la sphère de son oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Un peu déçu, il la secoua dans l'espoir de déclencher un phénomène quelconque, mais rien 'y fit.

-Il faut la briser, pour entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

Harry sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit lâcher la Prophétie. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la serra contre son torse. Son cœur s'était brusquement mis à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et, dans le silence ambiant, il était persuadé que cela s'entendait parfaitement.

-La briser ? répéta-t-il, un peu perplexe en observant le verre délicat qu'il tenait au creux de sa main.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, en effet.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry se retourna lentement. Sa main tremblait, mais il ne tenta pas de le dissimiler. De toute façon, les battements de son cœur résonnaient si fort autour de lui qu'ils trahissaient largement sa peur et son excitation. Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur la silhouette sombre qui se tenait devant lui, haute et menaçante, et il eut l'impression de remonter le temps, bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il L'avait vu pour la première fois, dans la rue obscure de Privet Drive.

-Bonjour, Harry, le salua poliment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un léger sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres fines.

.

.

A suivre...

Dure fin, j'en ai bien conscience. J'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester trop fort pour vous laisser devant un tel suspense :) Il fallait bien avoir un peu de temps pour savourer la réapparition de Voldemort, après tout ce temps ! ;)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la conversation entre Harry et Draco ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie pour se sortir de cette situation périlleuse ? Est-ce que vous pensez que Draco va devenir un Mangemort, ou qu'il va y échapper ? Quel avenir imaginez-vous pour eux ?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer entre Harry et Voldemort !? Est-ce qu'ils vont se battre ? Est-ce que Voldemort va lui laisser entendre la Prophétie, qui les désigne comme ennemi mortel ? Est-ce qu'ils vont devenir alliés / ennemis ?

Réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! :)

A la semaine prochaine,

Natom 20/12/15


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour !**

.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes, et de bonnes vacances ! Bonne année à tous !

Merci à tous les guests pour les reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir : **Adenoide, Guest, KPS, Aventurine-san, Ekateri, BertSnapBlack, Daidaiiro30, Bellasidious !**

**Enjoy !**

.

.

Chapitre 31

On a peine à haïr ceux qu'on a bien aimés

Pierre Corneille

.

_31 juin 1996_

.

_-Bonjour, Harry, le salua poliment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un léger sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres fines._

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine du jeune homme. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Cette voix, si familière et pourtant presque oubliée, était à la fois inattendue et bienvenue. Il _savait_ qu'Il serait là, il avait anticipé sa présence, mais il s'aperçut à l'entente de cette voix que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à y être confronté à nouveau, après tant d'années.

-Bonjour, murmura Harry, sur un ton à la fois appréhensif et révérencieux.

Pris de court par cette subite apparition, il recula prudemment de deux pas, serrant précieusement la Prophétie contre lui. Il était difficile, face à l'expression sombre et impassible du Lord, de deviner ses intentions à son égard et Harry, malgré ses dires, n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il puisse vouloir lui faire du mal. Les avertissements et les mises en garde des membres de l'Ordre résonnaient dans sa tête, et il faillit sourire en imaginant leurs têtes s'ils savaient où ils se trouvaient en ce moment.

Dans l'obscurité des lieux, il avait le plus grand mal à discerner l'expression du Lord, mais il avait conscience que ce dernier le dévisageait avec son intransigeance habituelle. Il se demanda ce qu'il voyait, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il posait son regard sur lui pour la première fois depuis six ans. La perspective de le décevoir, pour quelque raison que ce soit, fit monter en lui une vague angoissante d'appréhension. Alors il se redressa prestement, releva le menton et tenta d'avoir l'air déterminé et sûr de lui face à cette inspection sévère.

Un sourire en coin amusé naquit sur les lèvres du Maître face à son attitude revêche, et Harry plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes.

-Tu as grandi, c'est indéniable, affirma-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que tu as mûri.

Des souvenirs et des sensations qu'il pensait avoir oubliés remontèrent à la surface au son de cette voix douce et mélodieuse, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des années.

Il ne s'était pas tenu face à Voldemort depuis plus de six ans mais, lorsque son regard émeraude croisa celui perçant du Maître, il eut l'impression de redevenir ce petit garçon craintif et intimidé qu'il avait un jour été. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et il observa avec respect et fascination ce visage à l'expression impassible qu'il avait si souvent admiré, bien des années auparavant.

Le Maître n'avait pas changé. Il arborait toujours cette jeunesse sans âge, cette élégance naturelle et ce charisme magnétique qui attirait les gens dans son sillage. Son expression sévère et son regard perçant étaient aussi impressionnants que dans les souvenirs de Harry et le jeune homme aurait été bien en peine de savoir ce que pensait le Maître, ou ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui l'agaçait beaucoup.

Il aurait aimé savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était heureux de le retrouver. S'il lui avait manqué autant qu'il avait manqué à Harry. S'il était fier du jeune homme qu'il était devenu.

S'il lui voulait du mal, comme le criaient haut et fort tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais l'expression sombre et impassible du Maître ne laissait rien transparaître, et Harry dut se contenter de spéculer sur ses réelles intentions à son égard.

Il avait conscience que ses chances étaient limitées, si le Lord avait décidé de le prendre comme ennemi, mais il n'était pas non plus disposé à se laisser maîtriser sans rien faire.

-Pourtant c'est bien le cas, affirma-t-il, tentant de se donner l'air plus téméraire qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Vous devriez vous méfier, je ne suis plus un enfant.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Son regard glissa le long de son corps avant de revenir fixer son visage avec son intensité habituelle. Harry resta maître de ses émotions, faisant face à l'examen sans broncher, et tentant de garder cet air impassible et suffisant qu'arborait Draco en toutes circonstances et qu'il avait tant admiré chez le jeune homme.

-Vraiment ? souffla Voldemort dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il examina Harry, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à lire ses pensées, ou à avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il affirmait. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et il tentait d'y faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur la présence impériale du Maître près de lui.

Il aurait aimé que tout soit comme avant, entre eux. Que leurs conversations soient fluides et naturelles comme elles l'avaient été. Que le Lord pose sur lui un regard indulgent et intéressé, comme il l'avait fait. Qu'il le prenne sous son aile, qu'il l'instruise, qu'il lui donne de son temps et de son attention, comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Mais ce temps-là était révolu, et Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de montrer à quel point il le regrettait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Lord attendait de lui, aujourd'hui, ni de comment il le voyait. Le voyait-il comme un ennemi, comme le martelaient Dumbledore et Sirius ? Ou comme un potentiel allié, comme l'affirmait Draco ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée et c'était cette incertitude qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise.

-Si vous m'avez fait venir pour me manipuler, alors je me dois de vous faire remarquer que ça ne marchera pas. C'est fini, ce temps-là. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon impressionnable.

La Prophétie était agréablement chaude entre ses doigts, et sans en avoir réellement conscience, il la caressait de son pouce. Le regard noir du Maître s'échoua brièvement sur la sphère en verre avant de revenir fixer Harry.

-Tu es là, pourtant, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry, que la méfiance rendait teigneux. Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?

-Cela prouve que j'ai encore une grande influence sur toi. Que je suis capable de te faire venir à moi malgré toute ta méfiance et toutes les mises en garde que tu as subies.

Harry, la bouche entre-ouverte, resta muet, refusant de lui donner raison. Il était évident que le Lord se délectait de son expression contrariée et Harry releva le menton, fier.

-J'étais peut-être simplement curieux de savoir ce que vous me vouliez, dit-il calmement. Après tout ce temps.

Voldemort sourit, l'air carnassier.

-Ha oui, toujours cette curiosité mal placée. Je t'ai toujours dit, Harry, que la curiosité était un vilain et dangereux défaut.

-Vous comptez me faire du mal ? demanda le jeune homme, peu désireux de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

Il avait besoin de réponses, il devait être fixé. Le Lord avait toujours aimé jouer avec lui, mais Harry, aujourd'hui, n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne voulait pas se laisser manipuler, ni se laisser berner. Il ne voulait pas être pris pour un jouet, un enfant dont l'innocence et la naïveté amusaient. Ce temps-là, comme il l'avait dit, était révolu, et il avait bien l'intention de le prouver.

-Tu as peur ? interrogea Voldemort, sans répondre à sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Harry, sans répondre lui non plus.

Bien sûr, qu'il avait peur, et Voldemort était le premier à le savoir. Face à lui, Harry avait plus que jamais l'impression de redevenir un jeune garçon, faible et indécis. Il pensait avoir grandi et mûri, il pensait être prêt à faire face au Lord, mais de toute évidence, il s'était surestimé. Ou il avait sous-estimé l'influence que pouvait avoir le Maître sur lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas satisfait de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il aurait aimé lui prouver que ses enseignements d'antan avaient porté leur fruit, qu'il était devenu un jeune homme fort et ambitieux mais, face à la prestance et au charisme du Maître, il se rendait compte qu'il était loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

Le regard noir du Maître s'échoua une fois de plus sur la Prophétie, et il répondit, avec cette franchise qu'Harry lui connaissait :

-Je veux la Prophétie.

Par simple réflexe, Harry raffermit sa prise sur la sphère, qu'il serra plus fort contre son torse. L'air suspicieux, il dévisagea le Maître, dont il ne faisait que deviner les traits dans l'obscurité ambiante.

-Si vous la voulez, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas prise plus tôt, avant que je n'arrive ?

Voldemort croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya négligemment contre l'étagère la plus proche, fixant Harry de son regard perçant. Le jeune homme, le souffle court, ne bougea pas, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

-Elle me concerne également, fit-il finalement remarquer.

-Je sais, fut tout ce qu'il put obtenir du Lord.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans un mot, s'évaluant l'un l'autre avec méfiance.

-Vous saviez qu'elle existait ? demanda Harry.

-Oui.

Voldemort se redressa soudain, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Il observa, méfiant et suspicieux, le Lord s'approcher lentement de lui, le fixant de son regard noir et inquiétant.

-Cette Prophétie répond à bon nombre de questions que tu te poses, Harry. Toutes les réponses, toutes, se tiennent au creux de ta main.

Harry, inutilement, baissa le regard sur la Prophétie. Des volutes de fumée tourbillonnaient en son sein, paresseusement. Il resta un instant hypnotisé par leurs mouvements voluptueux, à la fois songeur et fasciné.

-Pourquoi ai-je essayé de te tuer, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé ? Pourquoi ai-je échoué ?

Harry releva la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua. Le Lord, menaçant, s'avançait toujours vers lui, mais, paralysé sur place, il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Pourquoi suis-je venu te chercher chez les moldus, alors que je suis celui qui t'y ai envoyé ?

Ses yeux noirs étaient aussi hypnotiques que la Prophétie, et Harry se retrouvait happer par ce regard qu'il avait un jour connu par cœur.

-Pourquoi ai-je pris le temps de t'éduquer, après avoir voulu te tuer ? Pourquoi t'ai-je accueilli chez moi, après avoir tué tes parents ?

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Harry, désormais, et le jeune homme était toujours incapable de réagir. Il ne savait pas si le Lord allait l'attaquer, mais ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme jamais auparavant. Toutes ces questions, Harry se les était posées des centaines de fois. Il les avait ruminées, jour et nuit, incapable d'en obtenir des réponses satisfaisantes. Elles avaient hanté toute sa scolarité à l'école. Elles avaient façonné le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Toutes les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient-elles réellement au creux de sa main, comme l'avait affirmé le Maître ? Ou était-il en train de lui mentir, à nouveau, comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent auparavant ?

-Vous avez fait tout cela à cause d'une Prophétie ? murmura Harry.

Voldemort ignora son murmure et reprit, son souffle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure alors qu'il se postait juste devant Harry, le dominant de toute sa hauteur :

-Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il pris la peine de venir te chercher, si tu n'étais qu'un enfant parmi tant d'autres ? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui que tu ne restes pas auprès de moi ?

Harry levait la tête pour continuer à fixer le Maître. La bouche entre-ouverte, il était incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée rationnelle. La seule perspective de pouvoir, enfin, répondre à toutes ces questions l'excitait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Il voulait savoir, mais la vérité prenait parfois un cruel visage, il l'avait à maintes fois expérimenté.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que d'apprendre que l'homme qui l'avait élevé, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, en qui il avait placé une si grande estime et un si grand respect, celui qu'il avait admiré durant tant années, était en réalité celui qui avait tué ses parents ?

Rien ne pouvait être pire que cela. Harry détourna le regard de celui perçant du Lord et fixa à nouveau la Prophétie, tiède au creux de sa main.

-Pourquoi semble-t-il si important pour lui que de t'avoir dans son camp ? Pourquoi veut-il te voir me combattre ? Pourquoi sembles-tu être le centre de toutes nos attentions ?

Voldemort leva la main et caressa presque tendrement la Prophétie qu'Harry tenait toujours possessivement. Le jeune homme fixa le geste du Maître, leurs doigts se frôlant brièvement, le faisant frissonner.

-Pourquoi toi ? murmura finalement le Lord.

Ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur la sphère en verre et il s'en empara sans qu'Harry ne fasse quoique ce soit pour la conserver. Un léger sourire en coin au creux des lèvres, il la leva à hauteur de son visage et murmura :

-Toutes les réponses à ces questions se trouvent à l'intérieur de ceci, Harry.

Les deux hommes fixaient la Prophétie que le Maître tenait levée entre eux, tous deux un peu hypnotisés. Maintenant qu'il ne la tenait plus au creux de son poing, Harry sentait ses doigts refroidir et il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé lui échapper. Il n'était pas certain des intentions du Maître à l'égard de la Prophétie, et il ne se sentait pas rassuré de la voir entre ses mains.

-Je pensais que _vous_ déteniez les réponses à mes questions, dit-il sèchement. C'est pour cela que je suis ici.

-Je sais, rétorqua le Maître en s'arrachant à la contemplation de la sphère lumineuse pour poser sur le jeune homme un regard perçant.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, songeur. Il avait conscience du regard noir fixé sur lui, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu cette Prophétie ? interrogea-t-il finalement, d'un ton calme et plein de retenue.

A son tour, il détourna le regard des volutes de fumée qui tournoyaient à l'intérieur de la Prophétie et il affronta celui de Voldemort. Le Maître était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, et il se sentait intimidé et mal à l'aise. Voldemort lui faisait la même impression que Draco, en quelque sorte. Il dégageait un charisme et une assurance écrasante qu'Harry était loin d'avoir. Si face à Draco il avait tendance à se sentir immature et empoté, face au Lord, en revanche, il avait une impression indécente d'infériorité.

Le Maître le fixait d'un regard noir implacable et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry reprit fermement, convaincu :

-Vous la connaissez. C'est pour cela que vous avez agi comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. C'est à cause d'elle que vous m'avez accueilli chez vous après avoir essayé de me tuer. Après avoir tué mes parents.

Le ton hargneux de Harry ne sembla pas émouvoir le Maître plus que de mesure. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard un brin revêche. Sa dernière phrase était une sorte de perche lancée à la volée à son ancien mentor, et il aurait aimé que Voldemort la saisisse. Un peu de compassion, à défaut de remords, aurait été plus que bienvenue à cet instant, mais Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'en serait rien.

Il n'avait pas pardonné ses actes passés à Voldemort, et il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne les acceptait pas non plus, évidemment. Néanmoins, son attirance envers l'homme semblait plus forte que tout, et Dumbledore l'avait constaté bien avant lui. Son besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions surpassait tout, et comme toujours, sa curiosité était à l'origine de tout.

Voldemort était celui qui lui avait pris ses parents, son enfance, et rien ni personne ne pourrait réparer cela, peu importe combien le Lord avait pris soin de lui pendant quatre ans. Il restait cependant celui qui l'avait introduit au monde des sorciers et Harry se sentait lié à lui de par cela.

Il le méprisait, autant qu'il méprisait Dumbledore, bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes, mais il était attiré par lui comme un aimant.

-Je n'en connais qu'une partie, admit Voldemort sans sourciller.

Harry, bien malgré lui, ne put retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il retrouvait là l'homme qui avait toujours répondu à ses multiples questions, sans tabou aucun. Il aimait la franchise de Voldemort, délicieusement rafraichissante à côté des non-dits et des mystères constants de Dumbledore.

-Qu'une partie ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre dans son entièreté. Ce qui va changer, à présent.

Le regard noir du Maître se posa à nouveau sur la sphère en verre. Il l'examina attentivement, songeur, et Harry retint son souffle. Voldemort allait-il la projeter contre un mur pour la casser ? Ou lui jeter un sortilège ? Harry s'attendait à tout, le souffle un peu court. L'idée que toutes les réponses à ses questions se tenaient au creux de la main du Lord le rendait fébrile. Une fois de plus, ce dernier allait être à l'origine des réponses qui hantaient ses rêves, et que Dumbledore lui avait toujours déniées.

-Je suis surpris, néanmoins, que tu ne l'es pas entendue non plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette affirmation inattendue.

-Pourquoi cela ? interrogea-t-il doucement, sur ses gardes. La Prophétie est ici, comment voulez-vous que je l'ai entendue ?

Le sourire carnassier qui étira les lèvres fines du Maître donna des frissons à Harry. Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière, méfiant. Le lord abaissa la Prophétie et son regard tomba à nouveau sur Harry.

-Dumbledore la connaît, pourtant. Je pensais qu'il t'en aurait fait part.

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux, horrifié, et il sut instantanément que c'était la réaction que le Lord attendait. Aussitôt, il reprit une expression plus neutre, mais cela n'effaça nullement son trouble intérieur. Incapable de faire face à la scrutation du Lord, il lui tourna le dos.

-Dumbledore, murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Il était surpris, mais pas tellement. Venant de Dumbledore, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'étonner.

Harry était surtout submergé par un ressentiment immense. Tout revenait toujours, inévitablement, à Dumbledore. Une fois de plus, le vieil homme n'avait pas été sincère avec lui. Il lui avait caché des informations, des informations qui _le_ concernaient. Lui qui se proclamait sincère et bienveillant.

Pour lui avouer des vérités qu'Harry ne voulait pas entendre, Dumbledore était là. Par contre, quand il fallait lui parler sérieusement de quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une Prophétie qui le concernait, avec Voldemort, il n'y avait évidemment plus personne. Dumbledore ne servait que ses propres intérêts et Harry, amer, aurait aimé que Sirius soit là pour en avoir enfin la preuve formelle.

-Dumbledore connaissait la Prophétie, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le Lord dont il sentait la présence imposante derrière lui. J'aurai dû m'en douter, c'est évident, maintenant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, de toute façon.

-Ne jamais faire confiance à Dumbledore, c'est la règle de base, murmura le Lord, juste derrière lui.

Harry fit brusquement volte-face, agacé.

-Vous n'êtes pas irréprochable non plus, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton acide.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par la fougue soudaine du jeune homme.

-Non, mais je ne mens pas.

Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il leva la Prophétie et, sous le regard médusé du jeune sorcier, il la laissa lâchement tomber au sol. La sphère en verre éclata en mille morceaux à leurs pieds et une silhouette fantomatique, étrangement familière à Harry, s'éleva entre eux deux.

.

.

A suivre...

Et voilà pour cette conversation entre Harry et Voldemort ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et qu'elle a un peu apaisé votre curiosité comme elle a, un peu, apaisé celle d'Harry :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

La suite au prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier de la troisième partie (pas de la fic). La quatrième partie sera par contre la dernière de la fic.

A+

Natom, 03/01/16


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut ! :)**

**.**

Bienvenue à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je l'annonce : c'est le dernier de la troisième partie ! Attendez-vous donc à un petit chamboulement entre ce chapitre et le prochain ( je vous aurais prévenus, ne soyez pas outrés xD)

**Note** : La Prophétie est exactement la même que dans le canon. Je le précise ici parce que ce n'est pas clairement dit dans le chapitre.

Merci à tous les guests pour vos review !** Daidaiiro30, Guest, adenoide, nepheria4, Marie la Petite, KSP, Bellasidious, Aventurine-san** ( fan de Star wars ? ^^ J'ai grillé Maître Yoda dans ta review)**, BertSnapBlack, Guest !**

**Enjoy ! :)**

.

.

chapitre 32

La voie des méchants est ténébreuse : ils n'aperçoivent pas ce qui les fera tomber

_31 juin 1996_

.

La situation avait évolué si vite et si drastiquement qu'Harry n'était pas certain de savoir comment tout était arrivé. Les choses ne pouvaient pas changé si vite, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été le déclencheur, déjà ? Harry ne savait même plus. Tout était allé si vite qu'il avait été incapable d'analyser la situation pour tenter de la comprendre.

A peine quelques minutes auparavant, il discutait calmement avec Voldemort, seuls dans cette immense cathédrale qu'était la Salle des Prophéties. Ils écoutaient ensemble une Prophétie vieille de dix-sept ans, _leur_ Prophétie, qui avait mis Harry sur la piste de nombreuses réponses à des questions qu'il se posait depuis toujours, lui semblait-il. L'attitude froide et austère de Voldemort le mettait mal à l'aise, mais le Maître ne lui avait pas donné l'impression qu'il comptait l'attaquer, de quelque manière que ce soit, et Harry avait fini par se détendre, un peu.

Puis, tout à coup, en moins d'une fraction de seconde, tout avait basculé. Le Lord avait relevé la tête si vite qu'Harry avait à peine eu le temps d'assimiler son geste avant qu'il ne soit brutalement ramené à la réalité.

Dans l'obscurité et l'immensité des lieux, ils étaient apparus, baguettes aux poings, attitudes menaçantes, regards déterminés, tels une meute de loups venant sauver un louveteau égaré. Ils s'étaient avancés vers eux, à la fois prudents et menaçants, et Harry était bien placé pour savoir que l'aura de pouvoir et le charisme que dégageait le Lord pouvaient tenir n'importe quel homme à distance. Il fallait un certain courage pour oser se tenir face à lui, et encore plus pour l'affronter en face-à-face.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas reculé, et Harry avait pris conscience d'à quel point il était important pour eux. Pour lui, pour venir le sauver d'un danger qu'ils pensaient réels, ils étaient prêts à défier Lord Voldemort lui-même, et c'était une marque de loyauté et d'amour dont Harry avait conscience pour la première fois.

Mais il y avait un problème : Harry n'était pas en danger. Il n'était pas perdu. Il n'avait pas envie d'être secouru. Il était ici de son plein gré, en toute connaissance de cause et, à cet instant, pour rien au monde il ne voulait être à nouveau séparé de Voldemort. Ils n'avaient discuté que quelques minutes, pourtant Harry se sentait à nouveau proche de lui, comme si toutes ces années écoulées n'avaient jamais eu lieu et que rien ne les avait jamais séparés.

Il retrouvait cette prestance si hypnotisante qui l'avait toujours attiré chez le Lord, cette fascination, cette admiration quasi divines qu'il avait un jour eues pour lui. Même le respect qu'il avait pour lui n'avait pas disparu, contrairement à tout ce qu'Harry avait pu croire ces derniers temps. Malgré tout ce qu'avaient mis en œuvre les membres de l'Ordre, il se sentait toujours lié au Lord, inévitablement, irrévocablement. Et, plus que jamais, il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui faisait enfin face. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le Lord ces dernières années, tout ce qu'il avait découvert à son sujet n'avait jamais existé. Il redevenait un jeune garçon, respectueux, fasciné, impressionné. Totalement sous Son emprise.

Il était comme un drogué qui, après un sevrage plus ou moins réussi, retombait dans ses travers à la première tentation.

L'entente même de la Prophétie, bouleversante, n'avait pu briser cette impression forte que lui avait fait le Lord, à nouveau, mais l'arrivée impromptue des membres de l'Ordre avait, elle, totalement rompu le charme.

Déjà, il leur en voulait pour cela. Quand bien même ils étaient tous remplis de bonnes intentions, persuadés de venir l'arracher à une menace mortelle. Quand bien même. Il sentait monter en lui une colère sourde, celle-là même qui le rongeait depuis tant d'années, et il leur en voulait. Beaucoup.

Il s'était enfin senti à nouveau proche du Lord, après tant d'années, et il avait fallu qu'ils arrivent pour que tout cela cesse. Comme toujours, Dumbledore, ou ses sbires, arrivait juste à temps pour tout gâcher.

Face à leurs baguettes brandies et leurs regards sombres, et même en sachant qu'ils venaient pour le protéger, Harry s'était senti menacé. Probablement plus que le Lord lui-même, qui n'avait pas bronché face à leurs soudaines apparitions, manifestement guère impressionné. Le jeune sorcier avait reculé de quelques pas, à la fois désemparé et agacé par cette interruption, et les morceaux de verre qui avaient un jour été sa Prophétie avaient craqué sous ses chaussures.

Ils n'avaient pas terminé. Lui et le Lord avaient encore des choses à se dire. Des tonnes de choses à se dire. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés déjà, si vite. Quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus, ne pouvaient pas suffire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse le réaliser, les Mangemorts du Maître surgissaient également de l'obscurité, baguettes aux poings. Le Lord n'avait rien dit, pas esquissé le moindre geste, mais ses hommes avaient instantanément attaqué, plongeant la Salle des Prophéties dans un chaos innommable. Les sorts avaient fusé tout autour de Harry, faisant exploser les nombreuses Prophéties qui ornaient les lieux, et les formes fantomatiques enfermées à l'intérieur des sphères en verre avaient surgi, inquiétantes.

Tout avait été si inattendu, si intempestif, si soudain, qu'Harry avait été incapable de réagir. Figé au même endroit, immobile, les yeux écarquillés et sa baguette, inutile, pendant le long de son bras, il avait assisté à la naissance du chaos sans esquisser le moindre geste. Les sorts sifflaient autour de lui, menaçants et dangereux, et ébouriffaient ses cheveux en le frôlant. Ils explosaient contre les hautes étagères, faisant trembler les Prophéties sur leurs socles. Les combattants des deux camps s'affrontaient autour de lui, sans sembler le voir, sans sembler s'intéresser à de lui, sans faire mine de vouloir le protéger.

Désemparé, Harry s'était tourné pour faire face au Lord, en quête d'il ne savait trop quoi, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il l'avait cherché des yeux, à la fois paniqué et agacé, en vain. Le Lord avait disparu, profitant des combats qui faisaient rage pour lui fausser compagnie, et Harry en avait été irrité. Maintenant que le Maître avait entendu la Prophétie dans son intégralité, allait-il à nouveau disparaître de sa vie, volontairement cette fois-ci ?

Harry était furieux. Immobile au milieu des combats, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

Il s'était proclamé neutre. Il avait affirmé ne jamais vouloir choisir son camp, envers et contre tous. Il ne voulait ni choisir Dumbledore et son Ordre, ni Voldemort et son armée. Il ne se battrait pas, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, ni ce soir, ni jamais.

Bien décidé à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, il se glissa habilement entre les combattants et se dirigea vers la sortie, en espérant la retrouver assez rapidement dans le dédale qu'était le Département des Mystères.

.

-Je pense que tu es perdu, Harry.

Harry sursauta violemment. Baguette brandie, il fit brutalement volte-face, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Le Lord se tenait derrière lui, nonchalamment appuyé à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés sur son torse. Son attitude n'était guère menaçante, mais Harry garda sa baguette fermement serrée dans son poing. Les Mangemorts du Maître se battaient contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à quelques mètres de là, et il n'était pas exclu que Voldemort pense qu'Harry y était pour quelque chose. Voire qu'Harry était dans _leur_ camp, et donc, qu'il était son ennemi.

Le jeune homme jaugea froidement l'homme qui lui faisait face, sur ses gardes, se demandant quelles pouvaient être ses intentions. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, quand il se rendit compte que l'autre n'esquissait pas le moindre geste mais se contentait de le fixer intensément, il consentit à répondre, l'air revêche.

-Peut-être, et alors ?

Voldemort sourit narquoisement face à son ton hautain. Harry, se sentant rabaissé, releva la tête et le défia du regard.

-Pourquoi fuis-tu ? demanda-t-il soudain de sa voix sévère et mélodieuse.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne fuis pas.

-Ha non ? Ca y ressemble étrangement, pourtant.

Lentement, Harry abaissa sa baguette. Nerveux, il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La salle était immense, vaste, profonde. Ils se trouvaient au sommet de gradins en pierre, similaires à ceux qu'on trouvait dans les stades moldus. Au centre, néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun terrain. Il y avait seulement un socle en marbre, sur lequel était posé un voile qui ondulait doucement, malgré le calme et l'immobilité sereine des lieux.

Le regard de Harry resta longtemps hypnotisé par ce mouvement souple et fluide, jusqu'à ce que la voix du Lord le ramène brusquement à la réalité.

-_Qui_ fuis-tu, dans ce cas ?

A nouveau, Harry avait l'impression d'être un jeune enfant. Le Lord le fixait comme il le fixait auparavant, l'air concerné et réellement intéressé. Comme s'il cherchait à le rassurer, à comprendre ses motivations pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mais Harry ne comptait pas se laisser influencer. Tout ceci était révolu. Bel et bien terminé. Il se l'était promis.

Il n'était plus un gamin que l'on pouvait endoctriner, contrôler, manipuler.

-Je ne fuis personne, affirma-t-il clairement, une bonne fois pour tout, il l'espérait.

-Où vas-tu, alors, seul, à l'insu de tous ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il était conscient de ce que le Maître tentait de lui faire avouer, et il lui en voulait de se montrer si insistant. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, et Harry se retrouva happé par ce regard noir si familier et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas croisé depuis des années.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre, dit-il doucement, dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Contre qui ?

Harry détourna brusquement le regard et secoua la tête. Il avait conscience du regard du Lord posé sur lui avec sévérité et il pivota pour masquer son expression.

-Contre vous. Contre l'Ordre. Je ne veux pas me battre, contre personne. Je ne participerai pas à votre guerre.

Le Lord resta silencieux, et Harry, osant à peine respirer, laissa son regard s'égarer près du voile. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent dans l'immense pièce, pourtant il ondulait doucement, et Harry s'en trouvait à nouveau hypnotisé. Il avait envie de s'en approcher, de toucher sa texture légère du bout des doigts, mais la voix mélodieuse du Lord le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir, dans ce cas ?

-Pour avoir des réponses.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil, guère convaincu. Il le jaugea froidement pendant quelques secondes, l'évaluant silencieusement, et Harry resta silencieux et digne face à cet examen, mais n'osa pas affronter son regard.

-Les as-tu eues ? demanda finalement Voldemort.

Harry plissa les yeux. Ce fut à son tour de jauger le Lord, calculateur. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence total, il finit par croiser les bras sur son torse et répondit :

-J'en ai eues, oui, en entendant la Prophétie, comme vous l'aviez dit, avoua-t-il doucement. Mais de nouvelles questions se posent, à présent.

Voldemort hocha doucement de la tête, l'air entendu. Harry le fixa, silencieux et songeur. Ses yeux vert parcouraient inlassablement le visage élégant du Lord, à la recherche de réponses, de paroles rassurantes, de promesses, d'il ne savait quoi.

-Tu devrais en profiter pour les poser, dans ce cas. Je suis là, maintenant. N'est-ce pas l'occasion ou jamais ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, avant de les froncer.

-Cela signifie-t-il que vous comptez disparaître de ma vie, définitivement ?

Voldemort esquissa un léger sourire en coin qui fit plisser les yeux du jeune homme.

-Cela, Harry, j'ai bien peur que ce soit à toi de le décider.

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant. La proposition du Lord était claire et rassurante, en un sens. Il laissait entendre qu'Harry avait encore une place à ses côtés, s'il le souhaitait et c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne suffisait pas de vouloir être auprès du Maître pour pouvoir l'être réellement. Il était évident qu'en échange, Voldemort attendait quelque chose de lui : qu'il combatte pour lui, contre l'Ordre et le Ministère. Et c'était quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait lui donner, pour une simple et bonne raison, au delà de son souhait de neutralité.

S'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait, il était cependant sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait ni être un pion, ni être manipulé, que ce soit par Dumbledore, ou par Voldemort. Cette période-là était définitivement révolue, et il lui sembla soudain vital que le Maître en ait conscience.

-Je ne veux pas être un pion dans votre armée.

-Tu n'en seras pas un, affirma, presque instantanément, le Lord. Tu es Harry Potter, après tout.

Harry tiqua, mais ne releva pas.

-Je ne veux pas être manipulé non plus.

-Là n'est pas mon intention.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait, pourtant.

La phrase était une bouteille jetée à la mer, qui réclamait explications et justifications, mais le Lord se contenta de sourire doucement et la tentative d'Harry tomba à l'eau. Néanmoins, que le Lord ne nie pas, comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore, était étrangement apaisant.

La bouche entre-ouverte, il ne dit plus rien pendant un instant. La coopération du Lord le laissait perplexe, mais surtout méfiant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles réponses, et les paroles de Draco lui revenaient en mémoire. Le jeune homme, toujours très sûr de lui, avait toujours affirmé qu'il serait un Mangemort comme un autre s'il revenait auprès du Lord. Alors que Harry avait toujours affirmé le contraire. Il s'était accroché à cet espoir d'être autre chose aux yeux du Maître qu'un vulgaire Mangemort parmi tant d'autres, et il avait conscience que c'était totalement égoïste et suffisant. Mais, après tout, Voldemort l'avait _élevé_. Et Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas cela avec tout le monde.

Cependant, les affirmations de Voldemort le laissaient méfiant. Il avait le plus grand mal à y croire, même s'il en avait grandement envie. Que le Lord acquiesce ainsi à tout ce qu'il disait lui paraissait louche, et le temps où il avait aveuglément confiance en lui était révolu.

-Si je décidais de vous suivre, que se passerait-il ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Le Lord croisa les bras sur son torse, l'évaluant silencieusement de son regard perçant.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, affirma-t-il calmement, avouant sans ciller son indécision.

Harry le fixa sans ciller, et devant son silence, se sentit obligé de demander :

-Cela dépend de quoi ?

-Tu as affirmé il y a quelques minutes que tu ne voulais pas combattre Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui chiffonnait le Lord, et surtout de ce qu'il voulait. Il l'observa intensément, tentant de lire sur son expression impassible tout ce qu'il lui cachait.

-Vous voulez que je combatte Dumbledore pour vous ? Que je _l'espionne_ pour vous ?

-L'idée te choque ? interrogea posément Voldemort, que le ton outré et surpris de Harry ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question pendant quelques secondes. La perspective d'espionner Dumbledore pour Voldemort le choquait-il ? L'image de Rogue s'imposa dans son esprit et il fronça les sourcils.

-Non, affirma-t-il en relevant le menton. Ca ne me choque pas. Je suis juste surpris.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela ? demanda Voldemort.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il y avait pensé, évidemment. A plusieurs reprises, il avait même envisagé cette possibilité avec Draco. Il avait alors trouvé cela excitant, attirant, même. Mais il s'était également juré de ne plus être un pion et, malgré ses affirmations précédentes, c'était exactement ce que Harry lisait à travers cette proposition.

-Vous voulez vous servir de moi, de ma proximité avec Dumbledore pour servir vos fins, reprocha-t-il en se braquant instantanément.

Voldemort sembla s'en rendre compte car il fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa subitement, décroisant les bras, et s'approcha doucement de Harry de sa démarche féline de prédateur. Sur ses gardes, Harry le regarda approcher, s'interdisant de faire le moindre pas en arrière ou de montrer sa peur.

-Que veux-tu, dans ce cas, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi en venant ici ce soir ?

-Je...

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres. Il était venu ici, ce soir, pour _Lui_. Seulement pour lui. Il avait eu envie de le revoir, malgré tout. De refaire face à sa prestance, d'entendre à nouveau cette voix mélodieuse et sèche qui avait bercé son enfance, de se soumettre à son regard noir qui hantait ses rêves. Il avait voulu avoir la certitude que ces quatre années passées auprès de lui avaient vraiment eu lieu, qu'il ne les avait pas juste rêvées. Que cet homme, dont il gardait une image glorieuse et respectueuse malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, était toujours le même que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais il ne pouvait décemment par dire tout cela à Voldemort. Le mage noir le prendrait pour un enfant perdu en manque d'affection. Il sourirait narquoisement, sans rien dire, mais n'en pensant pas moins.

Alors, Harry resta silencieux, comme un enfant pris en faute. Le Lord se figea juste devant lui, son regard perçant le vrillant avec intensité. Il était si proche qu'il aurait pu le toucher, en tendant le bras, mais il n'en fit rien. Le Lord ne l'avait jamais touché, sauf à de rares occasions où leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés lors d'un échange de livres, et cela avait souvent frustré Harry, désespérément en manque d'affection et de gestes tendres.

-Tu ne peux pas, Harry, tout avoir sans rien donner en retour, murmura-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre avec véhémence, mais le Lord ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Tu ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort. Tu ne veux pas espionner Dumbledore. Tu ne veux pas combattre l'Ordre. Tu ne peux pas être proche de moi tout en refusant de me soutenir. Quel est l'intérêt ?

-Alors vous ne voulez pas de moi si je ne prends pas par à votre conflit ? demanda Harry, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Pourquoi veux-tu être avec moi si tu ne me soutiens pas ? Dans mes actes, dans mes idées ? Quelles sont tes motivations, dans ce cas ?

Harry comprit à cet instant que le Lord ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas conscience, de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il vivait, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point Harry se sentait lié à lui. D'à quel point il voulait se sentir proche de lui. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de renouer les liens qui les avaient un jour unis, avant que Dumbledore ne débarque dans l'équation.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, affirma-t-il, à la fois agacé et déçu. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, de toute façon.

Le rire léger du Maître lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Effaré, il observa le visage du Lord, reconnaissant après des années ce rire qu'il avait pourtant entendu si peu de fois.

-As-tu oublié que je suis celui qui t'a élevé, Harry ? Je t'ai forgé. Je suis celui qui est à l'origine du jeune homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Je te comprends bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Le sourire narquois du Maître était agaçant, mais Harry était bien trop ahuri pour y faire attention.

-Alors, vous faites semblant de ne pas comprendre, affirma-t-il, un peu vexé par sa réaction.

Le Lord balaya l'argument d'un vague geste de la main, comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance.

-Je _sais_ pourquoi tu es venu ce soir. Je sais que tu avais besoin de me voir, pas seulement pour avoir des réponses à tes questions comme tu le clames, mais parce que tu avais besoin de savoir s'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre nous.

Harry, abasourdi, ne dit rien. Il fixait le Lord sans ciller, la bouche entre-ouverte, et, à mesure que le Lord parlait, il sentait un certain malaise monter en lui. Voldemort prouvait une fois de plus à quel point il pouvait lire facilement en lui, à quel point il le connaissait bien. Il se sentait gêné de se rendre compte que le Lord _savait_ ce qu'il ressentait, savait à quel point ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts, encore aujourd'hui, malgré tout, envers et contre tous.

-Et, reprit le Lord qui souriait toujours avec condescendance, si tu as maintenant conscience d'avoir été manipulé, ce que je ne nie pas, alors tu sais que j'ai tout fait pour que tu ressentes ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui. Depuis notre première rencontre, il a été question de te faire ressentir tout cela. Cette dépendance, cet attachement, ce besoin de reconnaissance, cette fascination.

Harry approuva lentement. Les yeux plissés, il se demandait s'il devait croire le Lord. Il était évident que celui-ci savait de quoi il parlait. Harry ressentait bel et bien tout cela.

-Vous avez fait exprès que je sois attaché à vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, affirma le Lord sans sourciller. Sinon, tu ne serais jamais venu ce soir, peu importe le nombre de questions qui te torturent l'esprit. Si tu n'avais pas été attaché à moi de quelque manière que ce soit, tu m'aurais définitivement tourné le dos en apprenant que je suis celui qui a tué tes parents.

A la mention de ses parents, le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Entendre le Lord en parler si nonchalamment faisait monter en lui une vague outrancière qu'il parvint difficilement à contrôler. Il serra la mâchoire, pinça les lèvres, et ne dit rien.

-Je n'ai pas tort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous m'avez accueilli chez vous, vous avez pris le temps de m'éduquer, de m'écouter, de répondre à mes questions, vous m'avez supporté, ou du moins toléré pendant tant d'années, tout cela pour que, au moment où j'apprendrai que vous êtes l'assassin de mes parents, je ne vous tourne pas le dos ? Pour que je reste aveuglément à vos côtés, malgré vos actes passés, à vous soutenir et vous épauler ?

-Oui et non. J'ai fait tout cela pour t'éviter d'être endoctriné par Dumbledore et les gens qui gravitent autour de lui. Tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, Harry. Tu deviendras un grand mage noir. Craint et respecté. Nous pouvons faire cela ensemble. Nous pouvons être _alliés_. Nous pouvons sauver le monde magique.

-Le monde magique n'est pas en danger, affirma Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui semblait étrange que le Lord s'accroche encore à cet argument, un argument qu'il lui avait servi alors qu'il était un jeune enfant pour justifier ses actes. Maintenant que Harry était plus grand, il pouvait lui parler franchement, en oubliant ces métaphores faites pour la compréhension et l'endoctrinement d'un enfant.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est. De nombreuses personnes le mettent en danger.

-Je n'ai plus six ans, vous savez. Vous pouvez laisser tomber tout cela, toute cette mascarade.

Le regard noir posé sur lui était perçant et semblait vouloir lire jusqu'à travers son âme. Il déstabilisait Harry plus qu'autre chose mais le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer. Le Lord était si proche de lui qu'en tendant les mains il aurait pu le toucher, effleurer ses amples robes noires. Il n'en fit rien, également, bien trop intimidé et peu sûr de lui pour initier un tel contact.

-Ce n'est pas une mascarade, Harry, et je pense que tu le sais parfaitement. Tu peux m'aider à rehausser le monde sorcier, à lui rendre sa grandeur d'antan, à le préserver.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres mais, incapable de rassembler ses idées, ne dit rien. Il lui semblait que le Lord jouait de ses charmes, de son charisme, de son influence sur lui pour le manipuler à nouveau, et cela lui plaisait moyennement. Néanmoins, savoir son attention dirigée vers lui, et lui seul, savoir son regard posé sur lui, ses mots destinés à lui, lui donnait une impression d'importance qu'il savourait. Il aimait savoir que le Lord lui donnait de son temps, qu'il négligeait ses Mangemorts et les combats qui faisaient rage à quelques mètres de là pour se consacrer à lui.

Il ne pouvait lutter contre cela, contre ce besoin d'être le centre de Son attention. Il s'en voulait pour cela, et son esprit entier lui hurlait qu'il se trouvait face à l'assassin de ses parents, qu'il aurait dû le haïr pour cela. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était attiré par le Lord comme un aimant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ressentir désireux en sa présence.

-Et la Prophétie ? dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Apprendre que lui et Voldemort étaient destinés à être ennemis, et ce depuis bien avant sa naissance, avait remué quelque chose en lui. Il ressentait beaucoup de rancœur et de colère envers Voldemort mais jamais, jamais il n'avait envisagé de le tuer.

-La Prophétie n'a d'importance que si tu lui en donnes Harry.

-Vous lui en avez donné, pourtant.

-Il fut un temps, oui. Mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis. Et la preuve est là : quand j'ai arrêté de prendre cette Prophétie au sérieux, elle a arrêté d'avoir de l'importance. Tu peux, toi aussi, décider de l'ignorer.

-Et si je ne le fais pas ?

-Alors tu rendras un bien grand service à Dumbledore. Tu peux choisir de prendre cette Prophétie au sérieux, et dans ce cas, nous serons ennemis, comme elle nous désigne. Dans ce cas, je serai obligé de me défendre et, un jour ou l'autre, elle finira par s'accomplir. Est-ce que c'est que tu souhaites ?

-Non, répondit instantanément Harry.

Voldemort attendit patiemment qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais, voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, il finit par demander :

-Quel est l'intérêt d'être proche de moi si tu es contre moi ? Contre mes idées ?

La peur de perdre cette attention que le Lord lui portait était si forte que Harry s'entendit répondre instantanément :

-Je ne suis pas contre vos idées, je suis contre vos méthodes.

Le Lord tiqua mais n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet. A la place, il demanda :

-Vas-tu espionner Dumbledore pour moi ?

Harry resta muet face à cette question directe. A peine conscient de l'imagine pitoyable qu'il renvoyait au Lord, il tentait de remettre en place ses idées embrouillées.

Voulait-il espionner Dumbledore pour Voldemort ? Comme le faisait Rogue ? Cela signifiait-il, s'il acceptait, qu'il cautionnait les méthodes du Lord, ses idées ? Probablement que oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il acceptait, il prendrait définitivement part à la guerre, et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

-Je déteste Dumbledore, affirma-t-il doucement, plus pour lui-même que pour le Lord.

Au même moment, l'une des portes, qui se tenait en bas des gradins, s'ouvrit brusquement, rompant la quiétude des lieux. Remus Lupin entra en trombe dans la pièce, baguette brandie, essoufflé. Son regard parcourut rapidement l'immensité de la salle et s'arrêta sur Harry qui se tenait, tout en haut des gradins, aux côtés de Voldemort.

-Harry ! hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme, en pleine réflexion, ne broncha pas. Un Mangemort venait de surgir derrière Lupin, obligeant l'homme à se détourner pour se défendre. Le bruit des sorts fusant se répercuta longuement à travers la salle. D'autres membres de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts surgissaient de la porte laissée ouverte, et Harry les regardait envahir la salle du voile avec horreur.

Il se détourna du spectacle des combat pour refaire face à Voldemort.

-Vous pensez toujours que je deviendrai un mage noir ? interrogea-t-il.

Voldemort, dont le regard n'avait jamais quitté Harry, sourit doucement.

-J'en ai toujours été persuadé.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

Le Lord haussa un sourcil. Il hocha brièvement la tête de droite à gauche, dans un geste si infime qu'Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

-Si tu deviens mon allié, Harry, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'avoir peur l'un de l'autre. Nous sauverons le monde magique ensemble, nous règnerons ensemble. Comme des égaux.

Comme des égaux, se répéta mentalement Harry. Il ne serait ni un pion, ni un vulgaire Mangemort. Il serait l'égal du Lord. Il serait un Lord lui-même.

-Harry ! appela à nouveau Lupin, mais le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, fixant le Lord sans ciller.

-Vas-tu espionner Dumbledore pour moi, Harry ? Vas-tu me rejoindre, enfin ? Nous sommes prédestinés à faire de grandes choses ensemble, c'était écrit dans une Prophétie avant même ta naissance.

-Vous devez vous méprendre, Maître. La Prophétie que j'ai entendue disait plutôt que nous étions destinés à nous combattre.

Voldemort, face à cette vérité, resta de marbre.

-Cette Prophétie nous lie irrémédiablement, Harry. Mais c'est à nous et nous seuls de choisir comment nous voulons l'interpréter. Quoiqu'elle prédise, elle ne se réalisera pas si nous décidons de nous en détourner.

Le regard du Lord était perçant, et Harry eut du mal à le soutenir lorsque ce dernier demanda :

-Veux-tu me combattre, Harry ?

-Non, répondit Harry dans un souffle à peine audible, et sans hésitation.

-Bien, murmura le Lord en esquissant un sourire en coin à faire froid dans le dos.

-Harry !

Cette fois, Harry fit brusquement volte-face. Ebahi, il avisa Sirius, qui se tenait en bas des gradins, le visage levé vers lui.

-Sirius ? s'exclama-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Un sourire éclaira subitement son visage et il oublia instantanément la présence imposante du Lord derrière lui, sa proposition presque indécente qu'il était sur le point d'accepter, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. La perspective de retrouver, enfin, son parrain, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, lui fit tout oublier. Voldemort. La Prophétie. Les combat. L'espionnage. L'alliance. Tout. Sirius s'imposa dans ses pensées et chassa instantanément tous ses soucis et ses interrogations.

Que Sirius soit ici, ce soir, pour lui, le remplissait de joie. Qu'il prenne le risque de sortir du QG lui prouvait une fois de plus combien son parrain tenait à lui, et cela lui faisait prendre conscience d'à quel point c'était réciproque. Et contrairement aux autres membres de l'Ordre, Harry ne doutait pas de sa sincérité.

Il sauta sur la marche inférieure des gradins, désireux de rejoindre l'homme qui s'était installé en figure paternelle à ses yeux. En quelques secondes, Sirius avait réussi là où tous les autres membres de l'Ordre et Dumbledore avaient échoué : il avait totalement éclipsé le Lord de l'esprit du jeune homme.

Harry n'avait pas descendu la moitié des marches menant au centre de la Salle que la silhouette menaçante de Bellatrix Lestrange se dressait subitement entre lui et son parrain. Elle tournait le dos à Harry, et brandissait sa baguette en direction de Sirius.

Harry se figea en haut des marches.

-Sirius !

Le sort jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix et frappa Sirius de plein fouet. Du centre des gradins d'où il se tenait toujours, Harry tendit le bras, comme si, par ce simple geste, il pouvait attraper son parrain pour l'empêcher de traverser le voile vers lequel le sort l'avait projeté. Ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent sur le vide, et Sirius disparut à travers le voile, qui continua d'onduler paisiblement, sans frémir.

.

Fin partie 3

.

A suivre...

Bon, la question à mille dollars : est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour cette fin ? :/ Pour ma défense, j'ai envie de dire : c'est le destin de Sirius ! De mourir dans cette Salle. Non ? Vous l'avez vu venir ? Ou pensiez-vous que j'allais l'épargner ?

Mise à part la mort de Sirius, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la discussion avec Voldemort ? De sa presque-acceptation de rejoindre son camp ?

Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? Est-ce que vous pensez que la mort de Sirius va avoir des conséquences ? Pour Harry ? Ses choix futurs ? Pour Voldemort ? Pour Dumbledore ? Comment voyez-vous la suite de l'histoire ?

On se donne rendez-vous pour la partie 4, qui sera la plus courte de toutes, et surtout, qui sera la dernière ! Hé oui, la fin est proche :)

Bonne semaine à tous,

Natom 09/01/16


	34. Chapter 34

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**.**

Bon, je vous l'avoue, je suis très heureuse de vos réactions suite au chapitre précédent. Vous avez encore le plus grand mal à savoir ce que va devenir Harry et ça me fait très plaisir :D Dumbledore, Voldemort ? Voldemort, Dumbledore ? J'espère faire durer le suspense jusqu'à la toute fin ! :) Ce serait magnifique !

Merci à tous les guests pour vos reviews : **Guest, Aventurine-san, BertSnapBlack, Bellasidious, Daidaiiro30, Guest, adenoide, Guest !**

**Attention aux dates ! **Il y a un saut dans le temps entre les deux chapitres, il risque d'être un peu choquant, pour ça que je vous ai prévenus dans le chapitre précédent.

En parlant de date, je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'a relevé, mais le 31 juin n'existe pas bien sûr ^^

**Enjoy !**

.

.

Chapitre 33

Qui veut la fin veut les moyens

.

_25 avril 2002_

.

Avant le désespoir, la peur, la colère, le déni, avant toutes les émotions qui traverseraient son âme, dans quelques secondes, quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques années, Harry vit, simplement et purement, devant ses yeux ébahis, son monde s'effondrer.

La fin du monde, de son monde, se matérialisa sous la forme d'une intense lumière verte, celle-là même qu'il voyait parfois, encore, dans ses cauchemars, lorsqu'il revivait la nuit de la mort de ses parents. Cette fois, cependant, le sort mortel ne se dirigeait pas vers sa personne, et ne le frappait jamais. C'était néanmoins tout aussi bouleversant, sinon plus.

Le sort percutait Sirius de plein fouet au niveau du torse, avec une puissance telle que le souffle de Harry se bloquait dans sa gorge, en même temps que celui de son parrain. Lentement, comme si la scène se passait au ralenti, Sirius était projeté en arrière, et son regard ne quittait pas une seule seconde celui ébahi de Harry. Leurs deux regards restaient scellés jusqu'à ce que Sirius traverse le voile et disparaisse, sans un bruit, sans un son. Il traversait le voile pour ne jamais réapparaître, malgré les appels désespérés de son filleul, son horreur, son désespoir, sa tristesse, son incompréhension. La violence des sentiments qui submergeaient Harry au moment où Sirius disparaissait était sans précédent. Jamais il ne s'était senti si impuissant, si révolté, si horrifié, des sentiments qui lui venaient du fond des entrailles et qui le marquaient au fer, à vie.

De derrière le voile, Sirius ne réapparaissait pas.

Et il ne réapparut pas ni dans les secondes suivantes, ni dans les heures, les jours, les mois, les années qui défilèrent ensuite. Harry eut beau l'appeler de toute son âme, de tout son amour et avec un désespoir déchirant, jamais Sirius ne revint de derrière le voile. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un infime instant pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vue et de sa vie, alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps à y entrer.

Dans cette seconde fatidique qui fut à la fois si courte et si longue, il disparut à la vue de Harry, pour toujours.

Longtemps, bien longtemps, Harry fut incapable de se rappeler de ce qu'il se passa _après_. Comme un blocage. Il fut persuadé que toute la scène se figeait net, mais en réalité, les combats ne cessèrent pas. Il pensa qu'un silence lourd et impénétrable envahissait l'immense salle mais en réalité le vacarme et le chaos ambiant ne cessèrent pas non plus. Il se remémora les regards horrifiés des membres de l'Ordre, mais en réalité, aucun d'eux ne s'aperçut de ce qu'il se passa, à cet instant précis. Trop concentrés dans leurs combats, dans leurs obsessions idéologiques, dans leur détermination, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que le monde de Harry venait de s'écrouler à ses pieds, et ils ne surent jamais que ce fut à cet instant précis que leur combat devint vain. S'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, ils auraient probablement arrêté cette mascarade sans espoir, ils auraient abaissé leurs baguettes. Mais ils ne s'aperçurent de rien, et ils continuèrent, tels des esclaves enchaînés à un but qui n'était pas vraiment le leur, à se battre, inconscients du fait que leur cause était désormais perdue, car le monde de Harry venait de s'effondrer.

Voldemort, lui, eut le mérite de comprendre, instantanément, et Harry n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Voldemort avait toujours été clairvoyant en ce qui le concernait, et Harry aurait été déçu et excédé que le Lord ne comprenne pas de suite ce qui venait de se jouer sous son regard impassible. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à lui justifier toute la haine qui monta en lui à cet instant, pas plus qu'il n'aurait aimé que le Lord soit inconscient à la douleur qu'il éprouva.

En réalité, la réaction du Lord était comme un halo de lumière net et brillant parmi toutes les incertitudes et les imprécisions que Harry garda de ces secondes fatidiques. Il se rappela, après la disparition de Sirius et sa non-réapparition, avoir levé les yeux vers le gradin le plus élevé et avoir cherché le regard du Lord. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, sa haute figure charismatique dominant les combats, et il fixait Bellatrix d'un regard sombre. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et Harry lui-même ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il attendit du Lord à cet instant précis. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il chercha en se tournant aussi spontanément vers lui. Il ne sut même pas pourquoi c'est vers lui qu'il se tourna lorsque Sirius disparut.

Il chercha, longtemps, à croiser son regard, mais ce dernier fixait Bellatrix avec un regard si perçant et si sombre qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas la tuer ainsi. Ce regard, menaçant, sombre, coléreux, qu'il posait sur Bellatrix fut la preuve irrévocable pour Harry que le Lord avait_ compris_ ce qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.

Finalement, bien des secondes plus tard, lorsque le Lord se détourna de la figure de son Mangemort qui continuait à attaquer les membres de l'Ordre comme si de rien n'était pour se tourner vers Harry, le regard du jeune homme avait déjà changé.

Le Lord l'observa à peine une seconde et ses yeux se plissèrent. Tous les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques infimes secondes, puis le Lord fit brusquement volte-face et, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, il avait lui aussi disparu.

.

A vingt-deux ans, Harry était un jeune homme meurtri par la vie.

Sa petite enfance avait été dévastée par la mort de ses parents, puis il avait connu la négligence et l'indifférence chez son oncle et sa tante, qui l'avaient recueilli après le drame. Les quatre années passées chez le Lord n'avaient été qu'illusions et doux mépris, pour finir par une révélation scandaleuse et bouleversante lorsque, finalement, Dumbledore avait fait son apparition dans sa vie. Son adolescence se résumait à des manipulations, des mensonges, des secrets, des tentatives d'endoctrinement, des pressions et des choix imposés qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Finalement, son passage à l'âge adulte avait été bouleversé par un effondrement de son monde qui, s'il l'avait profondément et pour toujours marqué, avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc.

S'il avait passé sa scolarité à se désoler sur ce qui avait été, à se morfondre sur ce qui était et à craindre ce qui venait, la mort de Sirius lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et se ressaisir. Il ne resterait pas les bras ballants à attendre que le destin le frappe, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il irait à sa rencontre, et il deviendrait ce qu'il voudrait et non pas ce que les autres attendraient de lui.

Fort de cette décision, Harry avait enfin pu prendre les décisions concrètes qu'il avait toujours refusé d'assumer auparavant et il avait pu avancer dans sa vie.

Harry avait toutes les raisons au monde d'être meurtri, et il en avait conscience. Personne n'oserait jamais lui reprocher d'être le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, car ce qu'il était aujourd'hui était légitime. Les épreuves de la vie l'avaient forgé, et il devait à deux hommes en particulier ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il portait en lui des cicatrices qui ne se refermeraient jamais vraiment et qui étaient tout à la fois son fardeau et sa force.

Néanmoins, tout meurtri qu'il était, il lui arrivait d'être heureux. Plus souvent qu'il n'osait l'admettre, car il aimait l'image du jeune homme sombre, secret et empli de colère qui lui collait à la peau depuis plusieurs années, et qu'il était, par ailleurs. Il réservait ses sourires, les vrais, à ceux qui les méritaient et, de son point de vue, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Mais cela lui suffisait amplement, et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il n'avait, de toute façon jamais excellé ni en sociabilité, ni en amitié, et il s'était toujours suffit à lui-même, ce qui n'avait guère changé avec le temps.

Il s'entendait souvent dire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, car il ne laissait personne l'approcher, soit par pudeur, soit par méfiance, et il souriait avec suffisance à cette affirmation. Il aimait se dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Il n'avait eu besoin de personne pour se construire, et il n'aurait besoin de personne de plus pour mener à bien ses projets, ses envies, sa vie. Il se pensait suffisamment habile et déterminé pour se débrouiller seul, et ne faisait de toute façon confiance à personne pour le soutenir, l'aider, ou simplement l'accompagner.

Les expériences de la vie lui avaient appris à être autonome, sûr de lui et intransigeant, et Harry avait pris grand soin d'appliquer ces règles à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit. Elles faisaient de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un homme confiant et déterminé, loin du garçon indécis, perdu, et peu sûr de lui qu'il avait un jour été.

Surtout, au delà de tout, la règle prépondérante qui avait régi son entrée dans l'âge adulte était claire et simple. Elle était née suite à l'expérience déchirante et traumatisante qu'il avait vécue à l'âge de quinze ans et qui avait durement façonné et forgé l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Cette règle avait régi sa vie et ses relations, elle l'avait accompagné dans chacun de ses pas, chaque jour et elle le préservait de toutes les souffrances et les peines du monde.

Elle se résumait en quelques mots : ne jamais, jamais, s'attacher à quiconque.

.

Malfoy ne comptait pas.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry ne l'avait jamais inclus dans un tout. Il avait toujours été à part, et le serait toujours, seul au milieu d'une foule ou, au contraire, seul au milieu de nulle part. Il n'avait jamais fait parti de son cercle d'amis, bien qu'il en ait été un, indéniablement, à une certaine époque. Il n'avait jamais fait parti du cercle de ses rivaux, bien qu'il en ait été un, également. Il n'avait jamais fait parti de ses camarades de classe, bien que, là aussi, il en avait incontestablement été un. Il n'avait jamais été un ennemi, alors qu'il avait toujours été destiné à devenir un Mangemort. Il n'avait jamais été un allié, alors que, justement, il avait toujours été destiné à devenir un Mangemort.

Malfoy, à ses yeux, avait toujours été tout, et rien à la fois. Il avait toujours nagé au milieu de toutes ses connaissances, sans entrer dans aucunes catégories, ou en entrant dans toutes à la fois.

Quand il avait considéré Malfoy, Harry ne l'avait jamais inclus dans un groupe, dans une caste, ou dans quoique ce soit. Il y avait toujours eu Malfoy, et les autres. Malfoy, et les autres Serpentard. Malfoy, et Ron et Hermione. Malfoy, et les Mangemorts. Malfoy, et ses camarades de classe. Malfoy et ses adversaires au Quidditch.

Si le jeune homme l'avait su, il en aurait probablement explosé d'arrogance, et c'est probablement pour cela qu'Harry n'y avait jamais fait allusion.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Malfoy n'était pas entré dans les règles qu'il s'était fixées, quelques années auparavant. Quand il avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher à personne pour ne pas souffrir, étrangement, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à rejeter Draco. De toute façon, il était déjà bien trop attaché au jeune homme, cela n'aurait donc servi à rien, le sort en était déjà jeté.

Malfoy, envers et contre tous, et, surtout, au grand dam de beaucoup, était toujours là. Et, pour rien au monde, Harry n'aurait voulu qu'il soit ailleurs.

.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir à peine audible. Il souriait doucement, d'un sourire en coin narquois qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, et il savait que cela agaçait Draco. Alors il en abusait, car l'énerver était tout ce qu'il adorait faire de ses journées.

Le jeune homme blond fronçait d'ailleurs les sourcils d'un air contrarié et, même s'il était tout à fait conscient du jeu auquel jouait Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être agacé. Ses mèches dorées tombaient devant ses yeux anthracites, et Harry adorait cela. Il avait toujours adoré cela. Il sourit de plus belle, son regard sombre s'égarant sur le visage séduisant de l'héritier Malfoy. Si charismatique, si séduisant, si rigoureux, si plein de prestance et d'assurance. Si Malfoy, tout simplement. Et si délicieusement sien, à cet instant.

Savoir que Malfoy lui appartenait pleinement, corps et âme, était source d'un plaisir infini. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'avoir à sa merci, juste à lui, même si ce n'était que pour quelques trop courtes minutes. Malfoy ne se laissait pas dominer longtemps avant de riposter. Ou de tenter de riposter. Harry ne le laissait pas toujours faire, car cette rivalité qui avait toujours existé entre eux n'avait pas totalement disparu. Et c'était probablement ce qui rendait leur relation si délicieusement exquise.

-Tu t'amuses bien ? maugréa Draco, visiblement agacé.

Harry, toujours souriant, inclina légèrement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il continua à fixer l'autre jeune homme de son sombre regard vert, appréciant cette forme de domination qu'il exerçait sur lui et qui était, à son goût trop rare. Draco ne bougeait pas, mais il le fusillait de son regard anthracite qu'Harry aimait tant.

Draco était beau, de cette beauté pure et froide qu'arboraient les sangs purs. Ses yeux anthracites étaient perçants. Il était agaçant, la plupart du temps, car il avait souvent raison et savait toucher là où ça faisait mal. Harry n'avait jamais apprécié quand il le mettait face à ses quatre vérités, mais Malfoy ne s'en était jamais privé, et il n'avait jamais arrêté de le faire. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait de ce que faisait ou ne faisait pas Harry, que le jeune homme ait envie de savoir, ou pas. Il était énervant, aussi, car il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait là où Harry échouait parfois. Mais surtout, il arborait une assurance et une confiance en lui que Harry avait longtemps envié, et enviait toujours, même s'il avait fait des progrès considérables en la matière.

Dès que Malfoy entrait dans une pièce, tous les regards se tournaient spontanément vers lui. Il avait ce charisme, cette prestance qui attiraient les regards et l'attention des gens. Il avait le charisme d'un chef, tout simplement. Et Harry lui enviait cela. Cela lui rappelait cette façon qu'avait eu Voldemort d'amadouer et d'asservir ses Mangemorts, même les plus dangereux d'entre eux, juste par sa simple présence. Malfoy appréciait la comparaison, quand Harry la formulait à haute voix et Harry aimait cette image que renvoyait Draco, et qui lui rappelait le Lord. Et il aimait par dessus tout se dire que cet homme là était le sien.

Lui ne possédait pas tout cela, mais il savait se venger de Malfoy, quand ce dernier se montrait trop arrogant. Le jeune homme savait jouer de tout cela devant Harry car il savait à quel point cela l'agaçait, mais Harry ne disait jamais son dernier mot. Et, quand il avait les cartes en main, il ne les lâchait jamais.

-Je m'amuse énormément, répondit-il finalement.

Il se pencha en avant, et ses lèvres retrouvèrent la peau sensible au niveau du cou de Draco. Il la mordilla légèrement, appréciant la rougeur naissante sur la peau pâle et dut raffermir la prise qu'il exerçait sur les poignets du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci tenta de se dégager.

-Potter, maugréa Draco.

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Ses lèvres caressèrent la nuque offerte de l'autre garçon, appréciant son grain de peau délicat, sa douceur inégalable, son odeur exquise. Il lécha et mordilla toute la surface qui lui était donnée d'atteindre, appréciant la crispation du corps sous le sien.

Il inséra sa jambe entre celles de Draco et les écarta sans cérémonie. Le souffle du jeune homme résonnait près de son oreille et il glissa lentement sa main libre sous sa chemise.

-Tu vas me payer ça, souffla Draco qui tentait toujours de dégager ses poignets emprisonnés par la poigne de fer de Harry.

Harry sourit doucement mais ne cessa pas ses douces caresses. Avec une lenteur calculée qui avait pour but de rendre fou l'héritier Malfoy, d'habitude si contrôlé, il remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire sur laquelle il déposa une nuée de petits baisers. Puis ses lèvres trouvèrent celles rougies de Draco et il les embrassa délicatement.

Sa main continuait de caresser langoureusement, sous sa chemise, le torse finement musclé de Draco et ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le téton dressé. Souriant toujours, il embrassa les lèvres de Draco jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entrouvre les siennes. Alors, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné que Draco lui rendit généreusement.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes, se délectant l'un de l'autre, et Harry savourait la domination qu'il exerçait sur l'héritier Malfoy, habituellement si indocile. Il comptait bien en profiter, maintenant qu'il avait Draco à sa merci et c'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il laissa sa main descendre langoureusement le long de son torse pâle, sur son ventre, et jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon.

.

Harry possédait un petit appartement non loin du Chemin de Traverse, du côté Moldu de Londres. Il l'avait acheté grâce aux économies jusqu'alors intouchées de ses défunts parents, et avait pris soin à ce que personne n'ait vent de la localisation de l'appartement.

Il s'y sentait en sécurité, et savoir que personne ne pourrait jamais venir le déranger ici pour quelques raisons que ce soit, le rassurait et l'enchantait tout à la fois. Ce petit appartement sans fioritures et chaleureux représentait pour lui un asile sûr et accueillant, et il aimait s'y réfugier lorsque la pression du monde extérieur se faisait trop importante. Ici, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'y avait plus de manipulations, de jeux dangereux ou de guerre. Il y avait juste lui, le silence ambiant, la sérénité d'un espace où il se sentait bien et protégé et la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait, parfois. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, en quelque sorte.

Draco était la seule personne autre que lui à avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Il n'habitait pas ici à proprement parlé, mais il y venait parfois en coup de vent, ou passait le soir sans jamais prévenir pour se détendre loin de l'activité de ses journées. Parfois, il y passait des nuits.

L'appartement avait été le cœur et le berceau de tous leurs projets. S'ils avaient commencé à voir le jour dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard lors de leur sixième année, c'est dans cet appartement qu'ils avaient commencé à prendre corps, réellement. C'est dans cet appartement qu'Harry avait pour la première pris conscience d'à quel point ils devenaient tangibles, réels. Ici, entre ces quatre murs, il avait pour la première fois pris conscience que tout ceci n'était plus un jeu, ou un simple rêve d'adolescents révoltés, mais bel et bien un projet en devenir. Si à Poudlard, constamment surveillés par les adultes de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils n'avaient fait qu'en parler, c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient sentis suffisamment libres et indépendants pour commencer à les mettre en place, réellement.

Leurs projets avaient grandi ici, évolué, muri, c'était ici qu'ils avaient atteints leur maturité. Ils avaient passé des heures, des soirées, des journées entières à comploter entre ces quatre murs isolés du monde. Ils avaient refait le monde avec plus de précision et de sérieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait à Poudlard. Ici, leurs projets avaient pris corps, étaient devenus réels, tangibles. Ils les avaient touchés du doigt dans chacune des pièces de cet appartement. Ils leur avaient donné forme, les avaient tendrement bercés pour les voir murir. Il les avait vus échouer, puis renaître. Ils les avaient détruits pour mieux les reconstruire. Ils leur avaient consacré tout leur temps libre, toute leur énergie.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il semblait à Harry qu'ils étaient prêts. Ils _devaient_ l'être. Après toutes ces années, il était temps. Plus que temps.

-Harry, l'appela sèchement Draco. Habille-toi.

Etendu paresseusement, nu, sur le lit, parmi les draps en désordre, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Harry tourna légèrement la tête. Debout près du lit, Draco boutonnait négligemment sa chemise noire en le fixant sans ciller de son regard anthracite. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre, ce qui fit doucement sourire Harry. La tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en posant sur l'autre homme un regard fasciné.

Avait-il déjà dit à quel point il trouvait Draco beau ?

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il en esquissant une moue mi déçue, mi suggestive.

Draco referma chaque bouton avec un soin tout particulier, totalement insensible au jeu d'Harry. L'air très sérieux, il déroula les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à recouvrir le tatouage noir qui ornait son avant-bras gauche, depuis ses seize ans.

Harry aimait bien cette marque, si noire sur la peau pâle de Draco. Il aimait, en revanche, moins ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle représentait un échec, en quelque sorte, lui qui s'était promis, il y a des années, de ne pas laisser Draco devenir un Mangemort. Il avait lamentablement échoué, évidemment, et cet échec avait été d'autant plus amer que Draco en avait souri, car il avait toujours su qu'Harry ne pourrait rien pour empêcher qu'il prenne la marque. Ce tatouage, Harry l'avait profondément haï.

Néanmoins, il y avait bien longtemps que lui et Draco avaient tiré avantage de cet échec, et l'un comme l'autre, à présent, s'en accommodaient bien.

Bien sûr, le fait que Draco soit un Mangemort ne le surprenait pas, ou plus. Même s'il avait espéré qu'il en serait autrement, il avait toujours su que le jeune homme en deviendrait un un jour, et cela ne l'avait jamais révolté outre mesure. Il s'était habitué à voir ce tatouage sur son amant et aimait savoir qu'il se battait pour des valeurs auxquelles il croyait. Draco défendait des convictions fortes, ancrées en lui depuis l'enfance et qui lui étaient chères. La suprématie des Sangs Purs sur les autres sorciers d'origine plus douteuse. La suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus. La puissance et la beauté de la magie. La préservation de la magie et de la société magique en général contre tout ce qui pouvait lui nuire. La revalorisation et la protection de la société sorcière. L'importance de la magie noire. Autant de valeurs qui lui tenaient particulièrement à cœur et qu'il défendait coûté que coûte.

Harry aimait son engagement. C'était des valeurs qu'on lui avait également enseignées, il fut un temps, et il croyait encore en certaines d'entre elles. Malheureusement, les supporter revenait également à se soumettre à un maître cruel et intransigeant qui n'acceptait ni la déloyauté, ni les erreurs et devant lequel il fallait se prosterner. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Plus maintenant.

Il évitait d'y penser, en règle générale, et Draco n'en parlait pas, ou si peu. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou entre eux, mais c'était un sujet épineux et dérangeant qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'éviter. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus lieu d'être et alors tout ceci ne serait plus que de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ceci ne comptait pas. Les _moyens_ ne comptaient pas. Seul le but visé avait de l'importance et ils étaient prêts à beaucoup, si ce n'est à tout, pour y parvenir.

-Habille-toi, par Merlin, Potter, répéta Draco avec plus de véhémence tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon noir.

Harry grogna. Face au regard noir que lui jeta néanmoins Draco, il consentit à s'assoir au milieu du lit. Cherchant ses vêtements des yeux, il tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, sous le regard sombre de son petit ami qui bouclait sa ceinture.

-Je retourne au Ministère, affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

Draco n'ajouta rien mais le regard sombre qu'il lui jeta était plus explicite que toutes ses paroles. Harry le soutint quelques secondes avant de se lever et de ramasser son caleçon.

-Tu es sûr de tes informations ? demanda-t-il en l'enfilant prestement.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier aux armoiries du Ministère de la Magie par dessus sa chemise et la lissa négligemment du plat de la main.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Harry remonta la braguette de son jean et s'approcha du jeune homme qui le fixait avec défiance. Son uniforme du Ministère lui conférait une prestance certaine qu'Harry appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il l'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres sans le lâcher des yeux, mais Malfoy ne broncha pas.

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Draco de se faire une place au sein du Ministère, ni d'en gravir les échelons un à un au fil des années. Il avait ce charisme et cette assurance qui rassurait les gens et qu'Harry avait toujours connu chez lui, dès son plus jeune âge, et qui lui avait, souvent, rappelé Voldemort. Il avait toujours su que Draco réussirait dans sa vie, peu importe ce qu'il entreprendrait, car il dégageait une aura qui suscitait respect et admiration. Déjà, à Poudlard, il avait su rassembler autour de lui ses camarades de classe, qui en plus de lui faire confiance, le respectaient et l'admiraient pour son assurance, sa répartie toujours acérée et son élégante froideur. Ils écoutaient ce qu'il disait, ils se taisaient quand il parlait, ils prenaient en compte ses avis et ses opinions, et Harry avait toujours admiré cette faculté qu'avait Draco à rassembler ses amis autour de lui.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, le charisme du jeune Malfoy n'avait fait qu'évoluer, et il avait su, dès le début, se faire une place au Ministère. Il inspirait confiance et son assurance avait le don d'attirer les gens en son sens. Il savait les manipuler avec finesse et précision et sa froideur et son élégance avait tendance à les rassurer. On avait le plus grand mal à le considérer comme un jeune diplômé, car il avait la confiance et le charisme d'un homme mature.

Cette qualité, bien sûr, avait beaucoup plu au Lord. Il avait flairé le potentiel de sa jeune recrue très vite, et avait grandement encouragé Draco à prendre du grade au sein du Ministère. Ce que le jeune homme avait fait sans hésiter. Un Malfoy, après tout, n'est pas fait pour les tâches ingrates, et même sans la pression du Lord, il aurait tout fait pour monter en grade.

Draco avait un rôle important aujourd'hui, au Ministère, que son père et le Lord lui-même avaient grandement facilité. Il secondait et surveillait, entre autre, le Ministre de la Magie, Pius Ticknesse, que Voldemort avait placé à la tête du Ministère quelques années plus tôt, pour s'éviter toutes les tâches ingrates qui incombent à un tel rôle. En bon Mangemort, Malfoy prenait soin à ce que les valeurs du Lord soient respectées au sein du Ministère et plus généralement au sein de la communauté sorcière, et il prenait son rôle très à cœur.

Harry aimait se moquer de lui en lui rappelant l'adolescent rebelle qu'il avait un jour été, et qui rechignait à se mettre au service de Voldemort. Malfoy, la plupart du temps, faisait la sourde oreille et Harry n'insistait jamais. Il _savait_ pourquoi Draco faisait cela. C'était un passage nécessaire.

-Si, bien sûr, répondit-il sans sourciller. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

-Tant mieux, dans ce cas.

Draco s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit d'enfiler ses chaussures tandis qu'Harry passait rapidement un tee-shirt.

-De toute façon, reprit Draco au bout de quelques secondes, nous serons définitivement fixés jeudi soir. Le Lord nous réunit au manoir, et à ce moment-là, je pourrai te dire ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Harry sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline monter en lui. Depuis quelques temps, les choses avaient tendance à accélérer, et il sentait que la fin approchait. La fin pour eux, du moins. Tout ce pour quoi ils vivaient depuis des années allait enfin aboutir, et il se sentait tout à la fois fébrile et nerveux.

-Bien, affirma Harry en s'humidifiant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco se redressa prestement et s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir de la chambre. Il arrangea négligemment sa tenue puis se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, silencieux. Harry savait que Draco ressentait exactement les mêmes émotions que lui, en ce moment, et ils les partageaient sans se parler, juste par la force du regard. Il lui semblait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis toujours, alors qu'en réalité, il ne l'attendait que depuis quelques années, tout au plus.

Draco s'avança lentement vers lui et vint l'embrasser langoureusement sur les lèvres. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une sensation de bien être que seul Draco savait si bien lui procurer. C'était une forte sensation de bonheur qui lui nouait les tripes et lui réchauffait le cœur. Draco était la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux et parfois, il en avait mal au cœur tellement l'attachement qu'il avait pour l'autre garçon était fort.

Cela l'effrayait également, car la seule personne en qui il avait un jour placé toute sa confiance, tout son amour avait été sauvagement assassinée, sous ses yeux impuissants. Il lui était totalement impensable qu'il arrive la même chose à Draco, et c'était sur ce raisonnement qu'étaient fondées les dernières années de sa vie.

Plus jamais il ne revivrait ce qu'il avait vécu après la mort de Sirius. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait un tel désespoir, une telle tristesse, un tel déchirement. Plus jamais, il se l'était promis. Il avait pensé, longtemps, qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Pourtant, avec le temps, ses blessures s'étaient guéries, avait cicatrisé, et il arrivait aujourd'hui à sourire et à profiter de la vie.

Une seule chose demeurait de cette époque maudite de sa vie. Une seule, qui le rongeait parfois jusqu'aux os, qui lui dévorait les tripes, qui le rendait fébrile et nerveux et qui l'avait poussé, ces dernières années, à mettre en place un plan dangereux et ambitieux, qui pourrait, peut-être, s'il réussissait, l'apaiser enfin :

La colère.

.

.

A suivre...

Alors, alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pas trop choqués par ce saut dans le temps ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que peuvent bien préparer Harry et Draco ?

Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Natom, 17/01/16


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello !**

**.**

Bienvenue à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je précise pour ceux qui se sont posé la question, le chapitre qui a été posté hier était seulement celui d'il y a deux semaines que j'ai reposté après en avoir modifié la date. Rien de plus n'a changé.

Merci aux guests pour vos reviews :** Bellasidious, Guest, adenoide, Daidaiiro30, Aventurine-san, KPS, Saya ! **

**Enjoy ! **

.

.

Chapitre 34

Par mauvaise compagnie, enfants mènent mauvaise vie.

.

_28 avril 2002_

.

Harry étudiait assidûment. Penché en avant sur le bureau, les yeux plissés, il lisait un livre de magie noire qu'il avait récemment acheté dans une sombre boutique de l'allée des Embrumes. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite et refaisait négligemment les gestes décrits dans le livre tout en murmurant les incantations du bout des lèvres.

Il était si concentré que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua dans son dos il sursauta violemment, arraché brusquement à ses pensées studieuses. Sans jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il se contenta de grogner fortement pour signaler son mécontentement, avant de reprendre ses exercices.

Le journal qui atterrit sur son manuel l'interrompit une fois de plus. Il soupira, agacé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, son regard tomba sur la une qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

-Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la Gazette du sorcier du jour. Son propre visage s'étalait devant lui. C'était une photo qui datait de quelques années auparavant, probablement prise peu après la remise des diplômes, quand il avait dix-sept ans. Il ne souriait pas, mais fixait simplement l'objectif d'un air impassible, sinon un brin hargneux. Un titre gras et tapageur barrait sa poitrine :

**Harry Potter est-il mort ?**

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, Draco, fit remarquer Harry en mettant le journal de côté sans l'ouvrir.

Draco arborait un sourire en coin amusé lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise près d'Harry, le torse tourné en direction de l'autre garçon. Il desserra quelque peu sa cravate aux armoiries du Ministère et croisa les jambes, posant sur Harry son habituel regard intense et narquois.

-Crache le morceau, Malfoy, ordonna Harry qui connaissait suffisamment Draco pour savoir que l'autre garçon retenait quelque chose.

A son ordre, le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Harry l'observa en plissant les yeux, sans rien dire. Les deux garçons se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques longues secondes, arborant tous les deux le même sourire en coin amusé. Les mèches blondes de Draco tombaient devant ses yeux et Harry avait envie de les remettre en place. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, tout simplement, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire haut et fort combien il l'aimait et combien il tenait à lui. Mais le sourire hautain de Draco l'agaçait, et tout cela attendrait un moment plus propice aux effusions.

Pour l'instant, ils venaient d'entrer dans leur habituelle phase de rivalité, qui était la base même de leur relation, et Harry aimait trop cela pour la gâcher en sautant sur Draco comme un affamé. Qu'il était, indéniablement, quand il en allait de l'héritier Malfoy.

-Qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose à cracher, _Harry_ ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant de plus belle.

-Je le sais, cherche pas. Je te déchiffre rien qu'en lisant tes expressions, tu le sais ça ?

Draco plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Harry l'observa, analysant son expression mais il avait repris une expression totalement impavide, et plus rien ne transparaissait. A nouveau, les deux garçons se plongèrent dans un silence contemplatif, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent intensément, à la fois amusés et passionnés.

Harry _adorait_ cette relation qu'il y avait entre lui et Draco. Il était éperdument amoureux du jeune homme, c'était indéniable, et ce depuis toujours, lui semblait-il. Draco le lui rendait bien, la plupart du temps, ce qui avait tendance à le rendre encore plus accro. Il aimait constater à quel point Draco était attaché à lui. Cela le rassurait autant que ça lui plaisait.

Il aimait autant leurs disputes passionnées que leur rivalité sous-jacente, ou l'amour profond qui les unissait.

Draco laissa échapper un long soupir exaspéré puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il se pencha en avant et s'empara du journal.

-Bon, puisqu'il semble que tu as perdu la faculté de lire...

-Ou que je n'ai pas envie de lire ce torchon.

-Je vais m'en charger à ta place, acheva Draco en ignorant sa remarque tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il s'humidifia le bout des doigts, s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et ouvrit le journal, le tout sans quitter Harry des yeux. Le jeune homme rougit quelque peu, mais ne détourna pas le regard.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils racontent sur moi, Draco, dit-il dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lire.

-Hé bien moi, je pense que tu dois savoir. C'est plutôt inédit, si tu veux mon avis. Ils en sortent, des conneries, dans ce journal, mais celles-là, je ne les avais encore jamais entendues.

Harry grimaça.

-Ca me concerne ?

Draco, qui cherchait la bonne page, s'arrêta subitement pour lui jeter un regard exaspéré. Soupirant, il mit devant les yeux inquiets d'Harry la photo de la une qui le représentait.

-A ton avis ? interrogea-t-il, cinglant.

Harry, bougon, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Draco l'observa encore quelques secondes, l'air sévère, avant de détourner les yeux pour revenir à sa recherche. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la page qu'il cherchait, un sourire en coin amusé apparut à nouveau sur ses lèvres et Harry retint son souffle.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise de bureau et croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude inconsciemment défensive. La Gazette ne parlait pas souvent de lui et quand elle le faisait, Draco, généralement, l'ignorait. Qu'il insiste aujourd'hui pour lui lire ce qu'ils avaient dit sur lui l'inquiétait quelque peu et ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Draco hésita néanmoins quelque peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son air sombre et anxieux. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, qui dérida quelque peu Harry, avant de finalement commencer sa lecture.

-_Cinq ans. Voilà aujourd'hui cinq ans qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, a disparu. Envolé. Volatilisé. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois sur le Chemin de Traverse peu après avoir obtenu ses ASPICS brillamment. Cinq ans après sa dernière apparition publique, nous nous demandons aujourd'hui pourquoi et comment a disparu l'enfant célèbre du monde magique. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-il ainsi disparu, du jour au lendemain ? A-t-il disparu de son plein gré, ou la vérité est-elle plus terrible encore ? Sans aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis toutes ces années, nous sommes aujourd'hui en droit de poser cette question : Harry Potter est-il mort ?_

Draco souriait en lisant, ce qui exaspérait grandement Harry. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il lisait, et l'écoutait malgré tout attentivement.

-Belle introduction, hein ? demanda le jeune homme en relevant les yeux de sa lecture pour lui jeter un coup d'œil narquois.

-Magnifique, bougonna Harry. C'est fini ?

-Tu plaisantes, ce n'est que le début, très prometteur, si je peux me permettre.

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre, mais ne dit rien. Draco redressa fermement le journal d'un geste sec, avant de reprendre:

_-Nous connaissons tous l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Orphelin de père et de mère, vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à l'âge tendre de un an, il a grandi loin des remouds de sa jeune enfance déchirée et de la pression du monde magique, dans une famille chaleureuse et accueillante, les Weasley. Il a ici connu une enfance paisible et heureuse, entouré de ses frères et sœur d'adoption, et a connu l'amour de parents attentionnés. Il fait sa scolarité à Gryf..._

-Bon sang, Draco. Veux-tu bien m'épargner cela, je te prie ?

Draco releva les yeux de sa lecture.

-Ca ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant en coin. J'ai failli verser une larme, la première fois que...

-C'est Dumbledore qui a rédigé ce torchon, ou quoi ?

-Dumbledore n'a plus aucune influence sur la Gazette, ni sur le Ministère entier, d'ailleurs, répondit Draco bien que la question de Harry était purement rhétorique. Mais il est évident que celui qui a rédigé cela te voulait du mal.

Le sourire de Malfoy était horripilant.

-Tes amis y sont interrogés, tu sais. Les Weasley, Granger, Londubat, même Mcgonagall. Tous affirment croire fermement en ton retour, si tu n'es pas vraiment enfermé à double tour dans une horrible cellule. Tu viendras tous les sauver. Bien sûr, ils n'affirment pas clairement "les sauver de la tyrannie du Maître", mais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Harry, mon cher, même après tout ce temps, cette image de héros te colle à la peau.

-Super, maugréa Harry qui ne souriait pas du tout.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils croient tant à ton retour miraculeux, reprit Draco en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la mine sombre de son petit ami. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais joué parfaitement ton rôle d'Elu, les années avant que tu disparaisses. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas y croire, ils ne peuvent pas être aveugles au point de ne pas se rendre compte que tu ne comptais les sauver de rien du tout.

-Ils se plaisent simplement à y croire voilà tout.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

-Ou alors ils ne veulent pas croire que tu les as réellement abandonnés, de ton plein gré. C'est tellement plus rassurant de se dire qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose, que tu as été kidnappé ou je ne sais quoi, plutôt que d'admettre qu'il se pourrait que le légendaire Harry Potter soit parti de son plein gré. Parti, peut-être, rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry, les bras croisés sur son torse, fixait sans le voir un point imaginaire sur le mur d'un blanc immaculé. Après la mort de Sirius, son attitude n'avait certes pas été exemplaire, mais il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il comptait rejoindre Voldemort. Au fil des années, le doute s'était peut-être insinué en eux, mais Harry, tel qu'il les avait connus, se doutait qu'ils ne se résoudraient jamais à croire réellement qu'il les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre l'autre camp.

Peu importe combien Voldemort avait pu laisser sous-entendre dans le journal qu'il contrôlait que Harry Potter n'était pas aussi disparu qu'ils le pensaient tous, et qu'il avait lui-même peut-être une idée de là où il se trouvait, Harry savait que, sans preuves concrètes, ses plus proches amis n'y croiraient jamais.

-Cet article est un ramassis d'âneries, affirma Harry. Moi qui pensais qu'ils avaient évolué depuis le redressement du Ministère, j'affirme sans ciller m'être trompé.

Draco tiqua.

-Tout ne peut pas être parfait, répliqua-t-il.

Face à son ton sec, Harry se tourna subitement vers lui. Un sourire raillard étira ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu visé quand je dis cela ?

Le jeune Malfoy plissa les yeux.

-Parce que _je suis_ le redressement du Ministère et que le critiquer, c'est _me_ critiquer.

-Un bon politicien accepte toujours les critiques, Draco. S'il fait la sourde oreille, alors il devient un dictateur. Moi qui pensais que tu n'en étais pas un. Voilà une déception de plus. Par ailleurs, permet-moi de te faire remarquer que tu transpires à nouveau l'arrogance. Ne te surestime pas. _Voldemort_ est à l'origine du redressement du Ministère.

Draco posait sur lui un regard noir, à présent.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a renversé le Ministère, contredit Draco. Il a pris le pouvoir et a assassiné les incapables qui le détenaient. Puis il a nommé des personnes plus compétentes pour redresser la barre et instaurer les mesures qu'il voulait.

-Et tu fais parti des personnes compétentes ?

-De toute évidence.

Draco, le regard sombre, semblait le mettre au défi de le contredire. Ce qu'Harry ne fit pas. Draco _était_ compétent, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Tout le monde le savait parfaitement, Harry le premier. Il incarnait une jeunesse stricte et accomplie qui faisait la grandeur nouvelle du Ministère. Il était lui-même la parfaite représentation du jeune sang pur ambitieux et talentueux que le Maître voulait mettre en avant dans sa nouvelle société.

-Et n'oublie pas que je suis précisément le genre de personnes compétentes et charismatiques dont tu as besoin.

Harry cilla.

-Je ne l'oublie pas, affirma-t-il.

C'aurait été bien idiot de le faire et tous les deux le savaient. La colère ne suffisait pas, c'était une évidence. Il fallait des moyens derrière pour la soutenir.

-Bien, affirma Draco en lui jetant un dernier regard lourd de sens.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le journal et son regard parcourut à nouveau l'article.

-Tu ne veux pas entendre leurs théories ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.

-Je me fiche de leurs théories.

Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et Harry fut content de le voir renoncer.

-Laisse-moi au moins te lire la conclusion. Elle est tellement grandiloquente.

Harry expira fortement par le nez, mais ne dit rien. Plus enthousiaste que la situation ne le méritait, Draco tourna quelques pages jusqu'à en venir à la fin de l'article.

_-Aujourd'hui encore, même après tout ce temps, la mention d'Harry Potter soulève les foules. Que l'on soit en colère, inquiet, attristé ou le cœur empli d'espoir face à cette disparition inquiétante et inexpliquée, toute notre communauté retient son souffle. La vérité finira un jour par éclater, comme elle le fait toujours._

Draco finit sa lecture sur un sourire éblouissant, et Harry le détesta pour cela. Toujours compter sur Draco pour s'amuser à ses dépends. D'un geste rageur, il s'empara du journal, le roula en boule et le jeta férocement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu prends autant de plaisir, Draco.

-Sache-le Harry, la vérité finit toujours par montrer son plus vil visage, répondit-il pompeusement en refermant le journal. Un jour, nous saurons que tu n'es pas vraiment mort.

-Ils peuvent bien me faire passer pour mort, je m'en fiche.

Harry croisa à nouveau les bras sur son torse, et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses livres et cahiers étalés sur la table. Draco resta silencieux, fixant le profil agacé d'Harry.

-Ca ne peut que nous faciliter la tâche, affirma-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Mort, plus personne ne te cherchera.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser notre vigilance. Est-ce que c'est le Lord qui essaie de me faire passer pour mort ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui apporter, après tout ce temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Draco. Le Lord n'a guère parlé d'une telle stratégie mais cela ne veut rien dire. Quand il en va de toi, il s'agit d'une affaire plutôt personnelle qu'il n'aura probablement pas voulu partager avec ses Mangemorts. Il est évident que beaucoup de sorciers espèrent encore ton retour, pour venir les délivrer de l'oppression et de la terreur. Ils pensent encore, même après toutes ces années, que tu vas les sauver. Le Maître aura peut-être voulu anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes tous leurs espoirs en propageant une telle rumeur et, par la même occasion, affaiblir l'Ordre du Phénix, qui, plus que tous, croit et compte sur ton retour miraculeux.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire, qui se voulait un peu méprisant, et qui fit écho à celui de Draco. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, unis dans le partage d'un secret connu d'eux seuls.

-Il y a quand même peu de chances pour que l'Ordre gobe de telles balivernes, fit finalement remarquer Harry. Leur premier réflexe va être de se douter d'un canular. Si tu veux mon avis, ils doivent même s'attendre à cela depuis l'instant même où j'ai disparu. Ils n'y croiront jamais sans preuves concrètes.

-Ce n'est pas si sûr, remarqua Draco. S'ils sont persuadés que tu as disparu pour rejoindre le Lord, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce papier les laisse quelque peu perplexes. Même si, comme tu le dis, ils n'y croient pas, ils ne vont pas pouvoir s'empêcher de douter malgré tout.

-Mais si le Lord, lui, est persuadé que j'ai disparu pour rejoindre l'Ordre, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire circuler une telle information, releva Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Draco resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses idées. Puis il affirma :

-Ce n'est peut-être pas destiné aux membres de l'Ordre, dans ce cas.

-Ce serait juste pour anéantir les espoirs de la population ? demanda Harry, réfléchissant intensément et suivant sans avoir conscience les mêmes raisonnements que Draco.

-Ca me semble logique, approuva Draco. Tant que les sorciers espéreront ton retour, ils ne pourront pas aller de l'avant et tourner la page de l'ancien Ministère. Ils s'y accrocheront tant qu'ils penseront que tu vas venir les libérer de la dictature du Lord pour réinstaurer l'ancien régime. S'ils te pensent mort, ils arrêteront d'espérer et le Lord aura alors le contrôle total.

Harry grogna doucement pour exprimer son consentement. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur le journal roulé en boule qui avait atterri dans un coin de la pièce.

-C'est une bonne chose, Harry, affirma Draco en touchant du bout du pied celui de Harry pour attirer son attention. Un faux mort est toujours plus insaisissable qu'un vrai vivant.

Harry, sans un mot, hocha doucement de la tête.

-Ca me fait juste une drôle d'impression, voilà tout, admit-il nonchalamment. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

Draco sourit narquoisement, avant d'affirmer :

-Et quelque chose me dit que ta résurrection sera à la hauteur de la réputation du grand Harry Potter, affirma-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il se tourna vers Draco et tous deux échangèrent un regard complice et assuré.

-Tu n'as pas idée, murmura le jeune homme en réponse avant de se pencher en avant pour venir embrasser son petit ami.

.

Harry n'avait plus mis les pieds au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sept ans. Après la mort de son parrain, il avait catégoriquement refusé d'y revenir, et ce malgré l'insistance d'un bon nombre de personnes. Si les plus avisées d'entre elles avaient vu cet entêtement comme le premier signe inquiétant d'une coupure totale et définitive avec tout ce que représentait la vielle et honorable maison des Black, les autres y avaient simplement vu le refus d'un jeune homme d'être confronté à la présence fantomatique d'un être récemment perdu.

Pour Harry, cela avait été un peu des deux. A la mort de Sirius, il s'était brusquement et irrévocablement détaché de tout ce qui avait trait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait plus voulu en entendre parler, jamais, et lors de ses dernières années à Poudlard, la mention de l'Ordre était devenue un véritable tabou autour de lui.

Harry haïssait l'Ordre. Les membres qui le composaient étaient niais, idéalistes et s'attachaient à des valeurs qu'il jugeait dangereuses et indécentes. Ils ne savaient pas réfléchir par eux-mêmes, et suivaient aveuglément les ordres d'un homme qu'ils admiraient bien trop pour leur propre bien. Il fut un temps, il en avait fréquenté quelques uns et, bien qu'il gardât de ce temps-là quelques souvenirs heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les mépriser. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus foi en eux, et ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent apporter un quelconque espoir à son monde. Harry les méprisait royalement. Il les détestait profondément.

Mais, plus que tout, il haïssait leur leader.

Il avait tellement de choses à reprocher à Dumbledore qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de toutes. Peut-être, et même probablement, que l'opinion qu'il s'était faite du vieil homme avait été modelée par Voldemort lors des années passées à ses côtés, mais il avait eu depuis le temps de se forger son propre avis, et il n'était pas plus reluisant que celui du Lord.

Toute sa vie, Dumbledore n'avait cherché qu'à le manipuler. Dès l'instant où il l'avait laissé chez les Dursley, ça n'avait été que manipulations. Il lui avait menti, dissimulé la Prophétie, il l'avait arraché au Lord, manipulé pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor, forcé ses amitiés.

Un seul point était en tête de liste, et il effaçait tous les autres : Dumbledore était à l'origine de la mort de Sirius. C'était sa plus grande erreur et celle que Harry ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

Malgré tout, Harry faisait toujours parti du secret qui dissimulait habilement le 12, Square Grimmault et c'est pour cela qu'il était toujours capable de le _voir_. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait même pu y entrer, en toute impunité. Après tout, la maison lui appartenait. Sirius la lui avait _léguée_. Personne ne l'aurait attaqué, il en était certain. Mieux encore, ils l'auraient tous accueilli comme le messie, un revenant qui, après quelques années d'exil et de retraite loin de tout, revenait enfin les sauver.

Cela le faisait gentiment sourire.

Cette maison était le dernier bastion encore debout de Dumbledore. Le dernier, avec Poudlard, bien sûr. Mais si Draco disait juste, et Harry lui faisait confiance pour cela, cela ne durerait plus longtemps.

Voldemort s'impatientait, et il était évident que l'offensive envers l'école se préparait. Offensive au terme de laquelle il y aurait finalement un vainqueur. Un seul. Et Harry savait qui.

-Si je pouvais dire au Maître l'emplacement de cette maudite maison, il m'en serait tellement reconnaissant que je serai promu Ministre de la Magie sur le champs.

Harry soupira et se détourna de la placette pour faire face à Draco. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, fixait la démarcation entre les maisons 11 et 13, là où se situait la maison des Black qu'il ne pouvait voir.

-Et il viendrait massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, lui répondit-il en s'approchant.

-Ce qui ne constituerait pas une grande perte pour le monde magique.

Harry sourit froidement.

-Certains de ces gens sont mes amis, Draco.

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules, mais cela ne choqua pas Harry. Il savait qu'il se fichait de ses amis et de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Mais pas lui. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis des années, et ne les avait jamais vraiment portés dans son cœur, mais ils avaient compté pour lui, à sa façon. Il ne voulait pas leur mort, ne l'avait jamais voulue.

-Alors ? dit-il. Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour te plaindre ?

A travers les buissons, Draco fixait toujours les maisons. Harry se rapprocha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Il respira profondément son odeur d'homme qu'il aimait tant, et qui lui était tant familière. Draco ne le repoussa pas, mais il n'esquissa pas non plus le moindre geste pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry s'en contenta, comme il le faisait toujours. Draco et lui n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'avaient guère besoin de cela. Tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit à ce sujet se voyait dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient.

-Non, affirma Draco dont le souffle chaud ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry qui se tenait toujours serré contre lui. Je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je suis venu te dire que le Lord nous a donné une date.

Sans cesser d'étreindre son petit ami, Harry se redressa et posa son regard sur le visage sérieux de l'autre jeune homme. Il examina l'expression impassible de son visage pendant quelques secondes, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi. Draco lui rendit son regard sans un mot et, lentement, Harry hocha de la tête.

Son cœur s'était subitement emballé dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il prenait l'ampleur de ce que cette information signifiait.

-Une date, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

-Une date, affirma Draco qui semblait réprimer un sourire narquois face à la perplexité de Harry.

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres. Son regard se perdit par dessus l'épaule de Draco, à travers le parc ombragé dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il regarda sans les voir les branches des arbres qui se balançaient paresseusement sous la légère brise ambiante. Draco le fixait toujours, sans un mot, mais Harry en avait à peine conscience.

-Est-ce que c'est pour bientôt ? demanda-t-il, à la fois désireux et effrayé de savoir.

-Oui, murmura Draco dans un souffle à peine audible.

Harry prit une brusque et subite inspiration. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'en échapper. Ses mains se crispèrent dans le dos de Draco, autour de sa veste mais le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Le Maître attend ce moment depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant que le plan est en marche, il ne reculera pas.

Harry, songeur, approuva doucement.

-Nous aussi, nous attendons ce moment depuis longtemps, ajouta le jeune Mangemort.

A nouveau, Harry hocha de la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, une détermination sans faille traversa son regard et il relâcha subitement Draco. Il recula d'un pas, faisant face à l'autre garçon qui arborait le même air déterminé que le sien.

-C'est pour quand, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Draco avait raison. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils étaient prêts, à présent, et l'étaient depuis des années, probablement. Peu importe la date que Voldemort aurait choisi pour mener à bien son attaque, elle leur conviendrait. Parce qu'ils attendaient cela depuis toujours, semblait-il à Harry, et qu'il avait à présent désespérément besoin de mette un terme à tout cela. Et Draco aussi.

-Ce sera le premier mai, répondit sombrement Draco.

Harry cilla, mais approuva néanmoins. Dans trois jours. Il échangea un regard avec Draco et, dans son regard, il lut la même détermination et le même désir d'en finir qu'il ressentait lui-même à cet instant.

.

.

A suivre...

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Un peu inquiets pour Harry et Draco et ce qu'ils préparent, ou ça va ? Est-ce que vous commencez à voir le dénouement se dessiner, ou pas encore ?

A bientôt pour la suite ! :)

Natom, 29/01/16


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour à tous ! **

J'ai été vraiment débordée ces deux dernières semaines, mais j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de corriger ce chapitre, que je peux enfin mettre en ligne. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews ! Je les ai bien sûr toutes lues avec beaucoup d'attention et grand plaisir :) Merci à tous ! :)

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Chapitre 35

Vaincre la colère, c'est triompher de son plus grand ennemi

.

_1er mai 2008_

_._

La longue robe noire pesait lourd sur ses épaules. La cape, dont l'attache en argent représentait un serpent à la gueule ouverte, prêt à mordre, était soigneusement attachée au niveau de son cou, et elle ondulait paresseusement autour de lui au rythme de son pas déterminé. Sa main droite gantée de noir tenait sa baguette magique d'une poigne de fer.

Harry avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, et elle dissimulait habilement les traits de son visage. Des mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'ébène tombaient devant son regard menaçant mais il n'y prêtait pas garde. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient fixés, déterminés, droit devant lui et il marchait d'un pas bondissant et empressé.

Harry se fondait parfaitement dans la masse menaçante des Mangemorts qui apparaissaient près de lui, appelés par leur Maître. Il possédait la même aura menaçante, la même froide détermination, la même silhouette sombre et dangereuse.

Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Draco marcher près de lui, si proche que leurs bras s'effleuraient régulièrement. Cela le rassurait. Il n'était pas inquiet, n'avait pas peur et ne craignait rien, pas même la mort, mais savoir Draco près de lui l'encourageait et le poussait en avant. Comme depuis toujours, le jeune homme dégageait cette prestance et ce charisme écrasants qui réunissaient les gens autour de lui. Harry se sentait à l'aise près de lui, et il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Draco, comme le jeune homme pourrait compter sur lui, en toutes circonstances.

Une vingtaine de Mangemorts trainaient sur la grande place de Pré-au-Lard. D'autres arrivaient encore en transplanant, mais la plupart des hommes du Maître se matérialisaient directement devant les grilles de l'école. D'ici, Harry ne voyait pas l'école antique qui l'avait accueilli pendant sept ans, et qui avait constitué son premier véritable foyer. Il avait hâte de revoir Poudlard, peu importe les circonstances. Il s'était senti vivant, dans ce château, il y avait été heureux et il était satisfait, en un sens, que tout se termine en ce lieu, si symbolique.

-Tu as raté ta vocation, souffla soudain Draco, près de lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais mais le jeune Malfoy regardait droit devant lui, sans lui prêter attention.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ces robes de Mangemort te vont à ravir.

Un sourire en coin, très léger, étirait les lèvres de Draco, et un rictus narquois fleurit sur celles de Harry. Il se sentait bien dans ces robes, empruntées à Draco. A sa place, en quelque sorte, même si elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été les siennes. Cet uniforme noir des Mangemorts auraient pu être le sien, mais il avait choisi une voie différente, et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Harry haïssait les Mangemorts. Ils étaient rustres, violents, et ne semaient que la mort et le désespoir sur leur passage. Ils ne savaient pas réfléchir par eux-mêmes, et suivaient aveuglément les ordres d'un homme qu'ils admiraient bien trop pour leur propre bien. Il fut un temps, il en avait fréquenté quelques uns et, bien qu'il gardât de ce temps-là quelques souvenirs heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les mépriser. Ils n'avaient plus foi en eux, et ne pensaient pas qu'ils puissent apporter un quelconque espoir à son monde. Harry les méprisait royalement. Il les détestait profondément. Comme il détestait leur Maître.

Harry aurait pu tout oublier. Oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents à cause de cet homme. Oublier que Voldemort avait voulu le tuer, quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Oublier qu'il lui avait menti à propos de cela. Il aurait pu oublier sa froideur, son indifférence, sa sévérité, sa sourde colère. Oublier qu'il n'était jamais venu le chercher chez les Weasley, qu'il n'avait peut-être même pas essayé de le récupérer. Oublier son silence, pendant toutes ces années. Oublier la Prophétie qui les unissait et qui les désignait comme ennemis mortels.

Il avait eu tellement d'admiration pour cet homme, de respect, de fascination, qu'il aurait été capable de se battre pour lui. De le soutenir dans sa construction d'un monde meilleur pour la société sorcière. Il aurait pu combattre l'Ordre pour lui. Il aurait été capable de beaucoup de choses pour conserver cette attention addictive que le Maître lui portait, pour se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes, pour se montrer digne de lui. Il aurait été capable de tout oublier, de tout lui pardonner.

Tout. Mais pas la mort de Sirius. Si lâche, si basse, si innommable.

Voldemort lui avait enlevé Sirius et cela, jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait. Cette erreur-là, et ce n'était probablement qu'une erreur aux yeux du Maître, effaçait tout : l'attention qu'il lui avait un jour portée, l'éducation qu'il lui avait donnée, le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait un jour eus pour lui, le fait qu'il soit l'homme qui l'ait arraché aux Dursley, l'homme qui lui a fait découvrir le monde magique, qui a fait de la magie devant lui pour la première fois, qui l'a ouvert au monde sorcier et à ses multiples possibilités. Tout cela ne comptait plus.

Ne restait plus que l'amertume, la rancœur, la colère, sourde et écrasante. C'était la faute de Voldemort si la seule personne qu'il avait pu considérer comme sa famille, la seule personne qui l'ait véritablement aimé, d'un amour pur, sans faille, paternel, lui avait été si cruellement arrachée. Voldemort aurait pu lancer lui-même le sort de la mort qu'Harry ne se serait pas senti plus trahi. Il avait laissé ses Mangemorts exécuter lâchement Sirius, sous ses yeux et cette pensée lui était intolérable.

Ce qui le réconfortait, c'était de savoir que Voldemort avait _compris_. A l'instant même où il avait vu le sort de la mort frapper Sirius, il avait compris que tout ce qu'il avait construit -ou essayé de construire- avec Harry venait d'être anéanti. Il avait compris que Bellatrix, en deux mots fatidiques, avait fait s'écrouler des années de stratégies, de complots, de diplomatie. L'allié qu'il avait pu entre-apercevoir en Harry n'était plus. Pas plus que le petit garçon fasciné, admiratif, respectueux. Tout cela avait disparu avec Sirius. Aspiré à travers le voile en même temps que son parrain. Pour toujours.

-Mais je te préfère sans rien, ajouta brusquement Draco, faisant revenir Harry à la réalité.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et préféra ne pas relever. C'était bien le genre de Malfoy, d'être suffisamment sûr de lui pour faire de l'humour en pareilles circonstances. Mais Harry savait que le jeune homme, malgré les apparences, était nerveux.

Nerveux pour lui, car Harry avait catégoriquement refusé que Draco ne soit impliqué dans ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

D'une, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour le jeune homme. Draco avait une réputation à préserver et, si les choses tournaient au vinaigre ce soir, il était capital que Draco ne soit pas compromis. Dans le cas contraire, cela pourrait signer son arrêt de mort. En cas d'échec, il était impératif que Draco ne soit pas mêlé aux événements de ce soir. En cas de réussite... Hé bien, Harry espérait que le plan se déroulerait exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu.

De deux, ce soir était le soir de Harry. Il avait attendu cette occasion depuis des années, et elle lui appartenait entièrement. Cela, il ne voulait pas le partager avec Draco.

Il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Draco de rester à l'écart. Néanmoins, le jeune Mangemort connaissait ses priorités, leurs priorités, et il avait fini par convenir, bon gré mal gré, qu'il était mieux pour lui, pour son statut de Mangemort, pour sa réputation au Ministère, de rester à l'écart.

-Dumbledore n'a plus beaucoup d'alliés. L'attaque ne devrait pas durer longtemps, affirma Harry. Il faudra agir rapidement.

Draco avait repris son sérieux. Harry ne le voyait pas, mais il devinait les yeux gris du jeune homme qui scrutaient les formes sombres des Mangemorts présents sur la grande place de Pré-Au-Lard.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre occasion, Harry, souffla-t-il calmement.

Harry tiqua.

-Pas la peine de me le rappeler, maugréa-t-il.

-Si le Lord s'empare de Poudlard, il tuera Dumbledore.

-Je sais, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco lui rappelait cela. Pour lui mettre la pression ? Pour lui rappeler l'importance de réussir ce soir ? Pour le stimuler ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était déjà bien conscient de tout cela. Ils en avaient parlé des centaines de fois, si ce n'est des milliers. Ils avaient envisagé toutes les possibilités, avait étudié attentivement toutes les situations possibles qui pourraient arriver ce soir, et Harry se sentait prêt, déterminé.

Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Il en était hors de question. S'ils échouaient ce soir, alors ils auraient tout perdu. Tout ce pour quoi ils travaillaient depuis des années serait perdu, et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

-Bonne chance, alors, répondit posément Draco.

-La chance n'a rien à voir avec cela, Draco.

-D'accord, concéda le jeune Malfoy sans sourciller. Mais soit prudent.

Sous sa capuche, Harry sourit tranquillement. S'il avait pu, il aurait embrassé Draco, à cet instant, mais il était évident que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour faire preuve d'un tel geste d'affection. Par ailleurs, il était sûr que Draco aurait trouvé cela idiot, et qu'il aurait ri narquoisement, face à un tel cliché. Alors il ne le fit pas.

Il se détourna de son petit ami qui avançait toujours avec détermination en direction de Poudlard, là où l'attaque allait bientôt avoir lieu. Là où tout allait enfin se terminer.

Du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Sans un regard pour Draco, et aussi discrètement que possible, en se drapant dans ses habits noirs qui le confondaient avec l'obscurité des lieux, il se glissa dans une ruelle adjacente en direction de la boutique de Honeydukes.

.

Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air surpris de le voir, et Harry n'en était pas étonné. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Dumbledore avait toujours été au courant de tout et son omniscience habituelle ne lui avait pas fait défaut aujourd'hui.

S'il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à sa mort, il semblait néanmoins méfiant face à sa soudaine apparition dans l'école, le soir de l'attaque de Voldemort. En tenue de Mangemort, baguette à la main et regard menaçant, Harry était des plus inquiétants, et ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait laissait Dumbledore suspicieux.

Il retrouvait dans le regard du jeune homme, qu'il n'avait plus croisé depuis des années, cette ombre familière qu'il avait détectée dès sa première rencontre avec le jeune Harry, après l'avoir arraché à Voldemort. Une ombre inquiétante, une menace latente, une noirceur profonde que les années n'avaient pas réussi à faire disparaître, malgré tous les efforts du directeur de l'école.

Depuis toujours, Dumbledore avait su que s'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître cette noirceur du regard du jeune homme, alors il ne réussirait pas à le faire revenir dans le droit chemin.

Cela faisait quelques années à présent qu'il savait avoir échoué. Bien qu'il ne fût pas persuadé, lors de sa mystérieuse disparition, qu'il se soit échappé pour rejoindre Voldemort, Dumbledore avait compris qu'il avait néanmoins définitivement perdu Harry.

En réalité, il avait su cela dès la mort de Sirius. Ce soir-là, dans son bureau, quand il avait vu le regard sombre que posait le jeune sorcier sur sa personne, il avait compris qu'Harry lui avait définitivement tourné le dos, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir le concernant. Il avait compris qu'il le tenait responsable de la mort de son parrain et cela lui avait paru injuste. Voldemort était le responsable de la mort de Sirius, pas lui. Mais, aux yeux de Harry, cela ne semblait faire aucune différence, et le jeune homme possédait suffisamment de grief et de rancœur envers lui pour le blâmer.

Ce soir-là, face à la dangereuse colère et la haine qu'il avait lues dans le regard de Harry, Dumbledore avait compris que, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'avenir, Harry ne reviendrait jamais à la raison. Aveuglé par la haine et le chagrin, le jeune homme lui avait donné raison en refusant catégoriquement d'avoir affaire à lui pendant les deux dernières années de sa scolarité.

Puis, dès son diplôme obtenu, Harry s'était juste volatilisé. Nombre de sorciers, croyant en une vieille théorie selon laquelle Harry serait un futur mage noir en devenir, avaient crié haut et fort que le jeune sorcier avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Mais Dumbledore en avait douté. Si Harry le détestait, lui, il ne détestait pas moins Voldemort, Dumbledore en était sûr. Il lui semblait peu probable que le jeune homme ait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il le blâmait tout autant que lui pour la mort de son parrain.

Face à l'apparition soudaine de Harry devant lui, il comprit tout de suite, malgré sa tenue de Mangemort, qu'il n'était pas venu avec Voldemort. Quelque chose, une lueur, dans son regard lui indiqua qu'il était là de sa propre initiative et pour un but bien précis.

-Bonjour, Harry, le salua-t-il courtoisement, avec un sourire poli.

-Bonjour, professeur.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé Dumbledore. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais pu supporter son sourire affable, ses yeux bleus perçants, sa bonne humeur immuable, son caractère mielleux. Dumbledore l'avait toujours insupporté, et il lui avait toujours trouvé tous les défauts du monde.

Il avait de nombreux griefs envers Dumbledore. Et en faisant face au vieil homme après toutes ces années, ils lui revenaient tous au visage, violents et impardonnables.

-Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici ce soir, admit posément Dumbledore.

-Vous me croyiez mort, vous aussi ? interrogea le jeune homme.

-Pas mort, non.

Plus Dumbledore observait Harry, plus il lui trouvait un air dangereusement menaçant. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez Harry, dans son regard, dans sa posture, dans son habit. Et le fait de ne pas savoir ce que voulait Harry, pourquoi il était ici ce soir, pourquoi il réapparaissait aujourd'hui après toutes ces années l'inquiétait également.

-Vous pensiez que j'étais devenu un parfait petit Mangemort, comme vous l'avez toujours craint ?

-J'ai su que tu ne deviendrais pas Mangemort à la minute où Sirius est mort, Harry.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit considérablement à la mention de son parrain. Il se délectait de la méfiance qu'il percevait chez Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas nouvelle, car Dumbledore s'était toujours méfié de lui, mais elle avait changé de nature. Elle était, aujourd'hui, emprunte de crainte.

-Ne parlez pas de Sirius, ordonna-t-il sèchement. C'est votre faute s'il est mort, et vous le savez parfaitement.

L'air mélancolique qui traversa le regard du vieil homme n'émut pas Harry. Il se contenta de continuer à le fixer de son regard intransigeant, cette colère désormais familière bouillonnant en lui.

Si tout se passait bien, elle allait, enfin, s'apaiser ce soir. Et Harry n'attendait que cela. Se débarrasser de cette colère qui le rongeait depuis des années, depuis toujours lui semblait-il.

-Sirius est mort parce qu'il voulait te protéger de Voldemort, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Il est mort à cause de votre stupide guerre, rétorqua, tout aussi calmement, Harry.

Malgré la colère, il était parfaitement maître de lui-même, mais Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette sombre colère qu'il avait souvent vu briller dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avait toujours trouvé cette colère dangereuse.

Dumbledore soupira imperceptiblement et demanda:

-Que fais-tu ici, Harry ? Comme tu dois le savoir, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence que tu réapparaisses ce soir-là en particulier, j'ai beaucoup à faire ce soir. Je dois superviser l'évacuation des élèves. Lorsqu'ils seront en sécurité, nous pourrons discuter.

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Vous avez mieux à faire ? souffla-t-il dangereusement. Vous avez ruiné ma vie, et vous ne pouvez même pas me consacrer quelques minutes ?

-Voldemort a ruiné ta vie, Harry.

Dumbledore semblait las, et Harry sentit un sentiment proche de l'indignation monter en lui. Il se sentait lésé.

-Maintenant que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez échoué, que vous ne pouvez plus me manipuler, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour que je rejoigne votre Ordre, pour que je combatte Voldemort pour vous, pour que je réalise la Prophétie, alors je n'ai plus aucune importance ?

Harry avança dangereusement dans sa direction, le fixant sans ciller de son regard émeraude. Il entendait, tout proche, des centaines de voix paniquées et le martèlement frénétique de centaine de pas. L'évacuation des élèves avait commencé, et la défense autour de Poudlard s'organisait.

-Vous m'avez lâchement abandonné chez les Dursley qui me maltraitaient, vous m'avez arraché à Voldemort chez qui j'avais trouvé un équilibre, vous m'avez manipulé pour que j'en vienne à le haïr, vous avez choisi mes amis, ma famille de substitution, ma maison, vous m'avez menti, trahi, caché la Prophétie, _vous avez tué Sirius_.

Dumbledore sentait venir le danger, Harry le voyait dans ses yeux. Il posait sur lui un regard méfiant, interdit, mais il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, semblant se demander si le jeune homme était réellement là pour l'attaquer, comme le laissait sous-entendre son attitude.

-Tout cela au nom de quoi ? Une guerre idiote et personnelle qui dure depuis des années ? Vous n'avez pas honte de gâcher la vie des gens pour assouvir une vieille rancune ?

-Voldemort massacre des sorciers. Il doit être détruit.

-Pas au prix de la vie d'innocents !

-C'est ce qu'il se passe pendant une guerre, Harry. Des gens meurent, et ce sont souvent des innocents.

-Et vous vous complaisez dans cela ? C'est ainsi que vous arrivez à dormir la nuit ? En vous disant que tout ceci n'est qu'une fatalité ?

-Je souffre autant que toi de cette situation, Harry. Et c'est en tuant Voldemort que nous pourrons faire cesser cela.

Des membres de l'Ordre surgirent à l'angle du couloir, mais Harry, concentré sur Dumbledore, en eut à peine conscience. Il ne remarqua ni Ron, ni Hermione, qui ouvrirent des yeux ébahis en le reconnaissant sous sa capuche. Ni monsieur et madame Weasley qui portèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches en avisant sa tenue de Mangemort. Il ne vit pas non plus Neville, qui fronça les sourcils. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Remus Lupin, ou Maugrey. Toute son attention était dédiée à Dumbledore.

-Vous voudriez que je le tue pour vous ? souffla-t-il, inconscient de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.

-C'est ce que la Prophétie a prédit Harry, bien avant ta naissance. Tu es l'Elu. C'est toi qui doit le tuer, personne d'autre.

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ruminant sa haine et sa colère. Il s'était rarement senti aussi en colère. Elle bouillait littéralement dans ses veines, et il en tremblait presque.

Les murs du château tremblèrent soudain et des cris résonnèrent tout autour de lui. Dumbledore détourna son regard bleu de sa personne, l'air inquiet. Les Mangemorts attaquaient le château, décidés à en finir définitivement avec le dernier fief de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce soir, Poudlard tomberait et ils auraient alors la main mise sur tout le monde magique.

-Et après ? souffla Harry.

-Après quoi ? interrogea Dumbledore en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Qu'arrivera-t-il, s'il meurt ? Est-ce que vous allez continuer à laisser le monde de la magie mourir ? Voldemort est un tyran sans morale, mais il ne laisse pas le monde magique dépérir sous des fléaux terribles. Il _agit_.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée par ses propos.

Mais Harry ne lui prêta pas attention.

-Les seuls agissements de Voldemort sont des meurtres de masse et des actes de torture, rétorqua sèchement Dumbledore.

Pour la première fois, son visage se fit plus dur tandis qu'il fixait sur Harry ses yeux bleus perçants.

-Quand le comprendras-tu, Harry ? Le monde sorcier se porte à merveille. Il se développe, il grandit, il est riche et ouvert à des expériences qui l'enrichissent. Il cultive la diversité et la tolérance, et ce sont des valeurs qui font sa richesse.

-Le monde des sorciers est rongé par des maux dangereux ! s'exclama froidement Harry. Les moldus n'y ont pas leur place, pas plus que les sorciers qui leur tendent la main ! Les moldus causeront la mort de notre monde si on les accepte. Quel est l'intérêt de tuer Voldemort si c'est pour ouvrir la porte à des fléaux encore pires que lui ?

Tous semblaient choqués par les paroles du jeune homme, qui pourtant n'étaient pas nouvelles. Ils avaient tous, un jour ou l'autre, entendu Harry parler de la sorte et exprimer de telles opinions. Cependant, aujourd'hui Harry n'était plus un enfant, et l'entendre marteler à nouveau une telle façon de penser était plus choquant, et plus inquiétant.

-Tu es endoctriné, Harry, soupira Dumbledore.

-Je ne suis pas endoctriné ! Je ne le suis plus depuis des années. Je pense par moi-même, et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et je ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer les dangers et les menaces qui pèsent sur le monde sorcier.

Harry reprit sa respiration. Pour la première fois, il se détacha de Dumbledore et laissa son regard balayer l'ensemble des personnes présentes ici.

-Le monde magique a besoin de personnes entreprenantes qui agissent pour son bien, et qui l'aime réellement, dit-il.

-Et Voldemort n'est pas ce genre de personnes, affirma Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

-Et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais vous n'êtes définitivement pas cette personne non plus.

Harry fit une pause. Il voyait les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se plisser derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais le directeur ne faisait toujours aucun geste. La main de Harry qui tenait sa baguette ne tremblait pas, et il était plus déterminé que jamais.

-Néanmoins, ajouta-t-il calmement, ne pensez pas que je vous tienne rigueur de cela, professeur. Je me fiche que vous soyez un incompétent de plus, incapable de sauver notre monde. Non, je suis là pour me venger.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et, lorsque Harry leva sa baguette, éberlué, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

-Pour venger mes parents, mon enfance dévastée, et surtout, pour venger Sirius, finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. Car c'est votre faute s'il est mort. Votre stupide guerre l'a tué.

l'Avada Kedavra surgit de la baguette du jeune homme. Dumbledore porta sa main à sa baguette, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le sortilège de la mort le faucha au niveau du torse. Son corps s'illumina d'un étrange halo vert et, sous les exclamations des membres de l'Ordre, le vieil homme fut violemment projeté en arrière, dans un vol plané dont il ne se relèverait jamais.

Harry cessa brièvement de respirer. Le bras toujours tendu, il observa le corps de Dumbledore s'affaler contre le mur en pierre du couloir, dans cette école qui avait été sa dernière demeure. Il observa, le regard vide et l'expression impassible, le corps désarticulé de celui qui avait un jour été son protecteur.

La colère s'était apaisée. Elle ne bouillait plus dans ses veines, et elle ne lui rongeait plus les entrailles. Dumbledore était mort. Il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Cela ne ramènerait pas Sirius à la vie, cela ne lui rendrait pas les années qu'il avait perdues et n'effacerait pas les traumatismes de son enfance.

Mais il se sentait mieux.

.

De ce que Harry put deviner du regard insondable que posa Voldemort sur lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sembla pas surpris non plus par sa subite apparition, huit ans après sa disparition inexpliquée.

Il posa sur lui un regard glacé, les yeux plissés et l'air calculateur. Drapé dans sa lourde cape noire, il arborait cet air sombre et majestueux qu'Harry lui avait toujours trouvé. Il suintait un charisme pur et écrasant, et une élégance sans âge. Au milieu de ses Mangemorts, et bien qu'il soit habillé, comme eux, tout de noir, il était impossible de ne pas le discerner au premier coup d'œil comme étant le leader.

Tous deux s'observèrent sans un mot pendant un moment qui s'étira longtemps, totalement inconscients des sorts qui fusaient autour d'eux et des combats qui faisaient rage près du château millénaire. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour le Lord, qui le fixait en retour sans ciller.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la nuit fatidique de la mort de Sirius, lorsque Harry avait été sur le point d'accepter de rejoindre le camp du Lord. Depuis, Voldemort n'avait pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec Harry, et Harry, de son côté, n'avait pas non plus initié de rapprochement. Il était évident que le Lord avait vu son plan échouer à la seconde où Sirius avait basculé derrière le voile, et il n'avait pas essayé de rattraper la chose.

Pour cela, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Le Lord, à son encontre, avait toujours fait preuve de subtilité, il l'avait toujours compris, et le jeune homme se serait senti offensé s'il avait tenté de renouer avec lui après la mort de Sirius. Il était évident que Voldemort avait _compris_ que tout était perdu, pour toujours. Il avait suffi d'un regard échangé, après la mort de Sirius, pour que le Maître lise dans son regard tout l'effroi qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, toute la colère, toute la haine. En une seconde, Bellatrix avait anéanti des années de manipulation et de stratégies et Voldemort l'avait réalisé en une seconde, le temps d'échanger un regard avec Harry.

Il avait compris, également, que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire n'y changerait quoique ce soit. Bien qu'indirectement, il était à l'origine de la disparition de la personne à qui Harry tenait le plus, la seule qu'il avait un jour considéré comme un parent, et rien ne pourrait réparer cela.

La disparition de Harry, de suite après la fin de sa scolarité, l'avait laissé quelque peu perplexe. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulé à ce sujet, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'Harry n'avait pas disparu pour rejoindre les rangs de ses Mangemorts. Il savait également qu'il n'avait pas disparu parce qu'il l'avait tué. Comme tout le monde, il s'était demandé où était passé le Survivant, et le voir réapparaître, soudainement, ce soir-là précisément, quand il décidait d'attaquer Poudlard, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Au vu de l'air déterminé du jeune homme qu'il avait autrefois si bien connu, il sut instantanément que sa présence ici n'avait rien d'un hasard, et qu'il était là pour un but bien précis.

Et les premières paroles d'Harry confirmèrent instantanément son impression.

-J'ai tué Dumbledore, affirma celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Un éclair étrange passa dans le regard du Lord, mais en dehors de cela, Harry n'arriva pas à discerner quoique ce soit. Il en fut un peu frustré, car son aveu était destiné à tirer une quelconque réaction à Voldemort. Il aurait aimé le voir surpris, ou satisfait, peut-être même le voir en colère, car tuer Dumbledore était son but à lui, pas celui d'Harry.

-En quel honneur ? demanda le Lord dans un souffle à peine audible.

Malgré le chaos qui régnait un peu plus bas sur la pelouse, Harry entendit parfaitement. Il se balança légèrement sur ses talons, les mains derrière le dos, sur ses gardes. Le Lord et lui n'étaient pas officiellement ennemis, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus alliés. Harry était suffisamment au courant des atrocités commises par ce dernier pour se tenir sur ses gardes.

Il haussa brièvement les épaules, se donnant l'air nonchalant.

-J'en avais très envie, depuis très longtemps.

Le Lord haussa un sourcil.

-Tu en avais envie, répéta-t-il. Et donc tu l'as fait ?

Harry, sans un mot, approuva. Face au regard insondable du Lord, il se demanda subitement si celui-ci le croyait.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, un peu vexé.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu aurais _envie_ de tuer Dumbledore, au point de le faire réellement.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, et elle lui semblait étrangement chaude. Il avait tué avec cette baguette, il était désormais un meurtrier. Etait-ce pour cela que sa baguette lui semblait plus lourde ?

-J'ai détesté Dumbledore dès le moment où je l'ai vu, quand j'avais dix ans et qu'il venait m'enlever. Cette haine n'a fait que grandir avec le temps, expliqua-t-il posément.

Le regard du Maître glissa le long de son bras et se posa sur sa baguette. Il l'observa quelques secondes, comme si elle allait lui fournir la réponse à ses interrogations, puis fixa à nouveau Harry qui ajouta:

-Et il est à l'origine de la mort de Sirius.

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

-Tout comme vous, finit Harry dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le Maître ne dit rien, ne chercha pas à se dédouaner ou à répliquer, et Harry en fut satisfait. Il le savait. Il avait su dès le moment où Bellatrix avait tué Sirius qu'Harry l'accuserait de sa mort. Il avait compris, à cet instant, que tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de bâtir ces dernières années venait de s'écrouler. L'un de ses propres Mangemorts avaient tué son parrain sous ses yeux, et ce fait serait impardonnable pour Harry. A ses yeux, il était responsable de sa mort. Sirius était venu au Ministère, ce soir-là, parce qu'il le pensait en danger, parce qu'il voulait le sauver du Lord, et il n'avait trouvé que la mort.

-C'est votre guerre qui l'a tué. Et cela, je ne pourrai jamais vous le pardonner.

Harry savait que son meilleur atout serait l'effet de surprise. Le Lord avait probablement envisagé toutes les possibilités, sauf celle qui allait arriver.

La baguette de Harry glissa de sa manche et il l'empoigna d'un geste fluide mille fois répété. Il la saisit fermement, et la pointa sur le Lord avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit.

-Avada kedavra, souffla-t-il.

Le sort vert jaillit et illumina brièvement le visage élégant et charismatique de celui qui l'avait un jour élevé, avant de le trahir de la plus vile des façons. Il le frappa de plein fouet au niveau du torse et Harry le regarda, totalement impassible, s'élever dans les airs dans un halo luminescent avant de s'écraser sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue du parc de Poudlard.

Tuer le Lord lui apporta une grande satisfaction, un peu malsaine. C'était l'impression de prendre sa revanche sur des années de manipulation, sur une enfance dévastée, sur la mort des seules personnes au monde qui l'avaient un jour aimé. Il se sentit subitement libéré d'un passé trop lourd à porter et libre d'un futur imposé, qui, à présent ne l'était plus. L'ombre menaçante du Lord ne flottait plus au dessus de lui.

Voir le corps sans vie de son ancien mentor le libéra également de cette fascination et de ce respect qui, malgré tout, continuaient à s'imposer en lui. Le petit garçon qu'il était encore au fond de lui était resté prisonnier de cette admiration incontrôlable qu'il avait un jour ressentie pour le Lord. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, malgré la mort de Sirius, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer à le glorifier, presque inconsciemment.

Voir le corps sans vie du Lord annihila instantanément tous ces sentiments. Ne resta plus que la sombre satisfaction d'être celui qui l'avait tué et, plus encore, celle d'avoir vengé Sirius. Cela ne le ferait certes pas revenir, pas plus que la mort de Dumbledore, mais pour Harry, il était néanmoins important de le venger.

Clignant des yeux, Harry s'arracha à la contemplation de Voldemort et releva la tête. Les combats continuaient de faire rages plus haut dans le parc, les deux camps totalement inconscients de la mort de leur leader respectif. Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient morts, et cette guerre qui durait depuis des années n'avait plus lieu d'être. Lorsque tous s'en rendraient compte, les combats cesseraient, la terreur instaurée par le Lord prendrait fin, et le monde sorcier pourrait alors se relever, peu à peu. Il resterait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir avant qu'il ne retrouve sa grandeur d'antan, mais Harry était confiant sur ce point.

Il savait ce qui était à faire pour redonner au monde sorcier sa grandeur et tout son pouvoir, et cela ne se ferait pas en quelques jours. Il faudrait des mois, des années pour y arriver, mais Harry y arriverait parce qu'il en rêvait depuis toujours.

Cela se ferait en temps voulu. Ce qui importait pour le moment, c'était de savoir que cette colère qui le rongeait depuis des années était enfin apaisée. Définitivement.

.

FIN

.

Est-ce que c'est brutal ? :D Jusqu'à la toute fin de la fic je ne voulais pas que vous deviniez ce qu'allait devenir Harry et quel était son plan avec Draco, j'espère que le pari est réussi ^^ J'avais prévu depuis le tout début que Harry finirait par tuer et Voldemort, et Dumbledore, et il a été assez difficile de faire en sorte qu'il garde assez de distance avec les deux pour arriver à un tel dénouement, et surtout à ce qu'il soit crédible.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vouliez que Harry finisse aux côtés de Voldemort, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Le mot fin apparaît un peu brutalement, je l'avoue, mais c'est comme ça xD

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre, qui a été très dur à écrire, notamment la fin. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Choqués ? Tristes ? Déçus ?

Je publierai un épilogue dans les semaines à venir, qui en dévoilera plus sur ce que deviennent Harry et Draco après la guerre. Des idées ? :P

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Natom, 14/02/16


	37. Epilogue

**Hello !** :)

.

Tiens, un épilogue ? Oui, oui, je vous l'avez promis, le voilà ! Je n'ose même pas dire combien de semaines se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, mais bien trop, c'est évident.

Bref, je pars en stage lundi, en Inde, et je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir posté l'épilogue. C'était ma deadline. Ce fut short, très short même, mais mission accomplie :)

Bref, j'espère que cet épilogue, longuement attendu, vous plaira ! :) Et répondra à certaines de vos questions.

Je précise au cas où: deux scènes se déroulent simultanément dans cet épilogue. Attzntion cependant, elles n'ont pas lieu en même temps! L'une fait suite à l'autre, mais j'ai décidé de les superposer. Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant.

Enjoy ! :)

.

.

Épilogue

La violence fait les tyrans, la douce autorité les rois.

.

-Réformes du premier juin 2007. Le Département de la Justice Magique, en association avec le Bureau des lois magiques ainsi que le cabinet du Ministre sont parvenus à un accord après trois semaines de négociations et de débats. Les réformes énoncées lors de la présente séance entreront en vigueur dès la rentrée 2008.

Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique chez le jeune Ministre de la Magie. De magnétique et d'inquiétant. C'était une lueur dans son regard, perçante, sombre, profonde qui attirait et retenait inévitablement l'attention. Mais plus que son regard hypnotisant, c'était l'aura de charisme écrasant qu'il dégageait à toute heure qui contribuait à glorifier son image. Son charisme, son élégance, son port de tête altier, son arrogance, ses silences indéfinissables, ses sourires froids et polis, sa répartie acerbe, sa confiance inébranlable en lui-même, sa détermination à toute épreuve, jamais un Ministre de la Magie n'avait porté ce titre avec autant de grâce et de prestance.

Et c'est probablement pour cela que, malgré son jeune âge, il inspirait respect et admiration.

Néanmoins, l'aura inquiétante, la magie puissante et le mystère dont il s'entourait constamment lui donnait une image d'homme sombre et secret difficile à percer. On le craignait un peu et on évitait généralement de s'opposer à lui de quelque manière que ce soit. C'était instinctif.

Après la chute de Voldemort, le régime qu'il avait instauré avait paru être une libération pour les sorciers mais, le temps passant et l'horreur vécue sous le règne du Lord s'atténuant peu à peu, le régime de ce nouveau Ministre portait de plus en plus à controverses.

-La commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus verra son effectif rehausser afin de permettre un meilleur accompagnement des nouveaux sorciers lors de leur entrée dans notre monde.

Un brouhaha accueillit cette déclaration, mais Draco Malfoy n'en fut en rien dérangé. Des mains se levèrent, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

.

_Monsieur Potter ! Que pensez-vous de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus ? Elle devait être démantelée il y a des années déjà !_

La commission est utile, quoiqu'on en dise. Elle a mauvaise réputation car elle a été créée sous le régime de Voldemort, mais elle accompagne chaque année des dizaines de nés-moldus lors de leur entrée dans le monde magique. Elle les introduit à notre monde, elle les accompagne dans leurs démarches administratives, tel que l'ouverture d'un compte dans la banque des sorciers, elle est là pour eux s'ils ont besoin d'aide ou de soutien.

_C'est de l'espionnage ! Elle ne les aide pas, elle les surveille !_

La commission veille au respect des lois, comme beaucoup d'organismes gouvernementaux. Il en va de la préservation de notre monde. Le contrôle qu'elle exerce sur les nés-moldus permet de veiller à ce qu'ils respectent bien les lois, nouvelles pour eux, de notre monde. S'ils ne le font pas, ils mettent en danger le monde le la magie.

.

-De plus, le serment que les dits nés-moldus passent envers notre monde à leur entrée dans la sorcellerie, pour garantir sa sécurité et son secret, évolue : en effet, ils certifieront à compter du premier janvier 2008 à mettre au courant du monde magique non plus quatre personnes de leur entourage moldu, mais trois.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia, sous les yeux froids et indifférents du Ministre de la Magie. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, ni les éloges, ni les critiques.

.

_Ces nouvelles mesures sont aberrantes ! Scandaleuses ! Honteuses !_

Le Ministre de la Magie Draco Malfoy justifie ces mesures bien mieux que moi : si les moldus venaient à découvrir l'existence de notre monde, ils seraient effrayés par nos pouvoirs, qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qui les dépasseraient totalement. Et que font les êtres humains face à quelque chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas, quelque chose qui leur fait peur ? Ils deviennent agressifs ! En un mot, ce serait la guerre. Je suis totalement d'accord avec lui sur ce point, parce que je l'ai vécu, toute mon enfance. Mon oncle et ma tante avaient peur de mes pouvoirs, de ce que je pouvais être capable de faire, de _leur_ faire, et pour cela, bien que j'étais à l'époque un simple garçon inoffensif, et même inconscient de mes pouvoirs, ils m'ont maltraité toute mon enfance.

_Les moldus ne feraient pas le poids contre notre puissance. Nous pourrions les contrôler, ou les tenir à distance._

Sous-estimer les moldus ne nous mènera, au mieux, à rien, au pire, vers une tragédie. Nous avons certes la magie, mais ils possèdent des armes puissantes et dangereuses dont nous n'avons même pas idée.

_Pourquoi ne pas les accepter, dans ce cas ? Nos deux mondes pourraient vivre en harmonie, si chacun faisait un effort. Nous ne sommes plus des barbares, il semble impensable que les deux seules solutions que nous ayons soient le rejet ou la guerre._

Les moldus n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde. Ils ne le comprendraient pas, ils n'y seraient pas à leur place, et ceux qui pensent l'inverse se trompent lourdement. Confrontés à la magie, ils n'éprouveraient qu'envie, jalousie, rancœur et injustice. Rien de bon. Nous vivons, en ce moment, en harmonie. Et celle-ci ne tient qu'à une chose : l'ignorance.

.

-En cas de refus de se soumettre à ce serment, la commission se réservera le droit d'interdire purement et simplement l'entrée dans notre monde au né-moldu en question.

Cette fois, des huées se firent entendre dans la salle. Draco, totalement impassible, balaya la pièce remplie de journalistes du regard et retint un sourire.

.

_Exclure les nés-moldus n'est pas la solution ! _

Peut-être pas, en effet. Mais nous devons choisir. Personnellement, si j'ai le choix entre préserver le secret de notre existence pour éviter une guerre, et imposer un contrôle strict sur l'entrée des nés-moldus dans notre monde, je n'ai aucune hésitation. Le bien être de notre société passe, à mes yeux, avant tout. Et les nés-moldus le mettent en danger parce qu'ils sont trop liés au monde moldu. Ils passent d'un monde à un autre en toute impunité, dévoilent le secret à leurs proches. Ils nous rendent vulnérables.

_Ce sont des sorciers, ils ont leur place parmi nous._

Et personne n'a jamais affirmé le contraire. Il n'a par ailleurs jamais été question d'exclure purement et simplement les nés-moldus de notre société. Il faut simplement avoir conscience que la magie est quelque chose de formidable. C'est un don, et il ne faut pas le gâcher. Les nés-moldus, plus que quiconque d'autre, doivent en avoir conscience. Ils devraient nous aider à la protéger, en se soumettant à ces mesures qui sont tout à faire acceptables.

Nous ne leur interdisons pas de vivre parmi nous, mais nous ne pouvons pas tolérer qu'ils nous mettent en danger, ou qu'ils mettent en péril la suprématie et le secret du monde sorcier. Nous les acceptons, bien sûr, car nous sommes tolérants et ouverts d'esprit, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Il est de notre devoir de nous protéger, de protéger notre magie, notre monde. C'est à nous de le faire, si nous l'aimons, si nous voulons le préserver, il faut en passer par là, il faut faire des sacrifices. Et ce sacrifice, c'est surveiller les nés-moldus. Ce n'est pas du racisme, ou de l'intolérance, ce n'est pas gratuit ou injustifié, c'est de la prévention.

_Ces mesures, c'est comme revenir au règne de Vous-Savez-Qui !_

Voldemort torturait et tuait les nés-moldus. Il cherchait purement à les exterminer. Draco Malfoy n'a jamais eu l'intention de commettre une telle monstruosité. Les mesures qu'il prend sont justes et légitimes et elles n'ont rien à voir avec celles qu'a pu un jour prendre Voldemort. Penser cela est démontrer d'un réel manque de jugement et faire une comparaison déplacée qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Ce que semble vouloir faire le Ministre Malfoy, c'est trouver un juste milieu entre ce que voulait Voldemort, et ce que souhaitait Dumbledore. Il tente de trouver un compromis viable et juste pour tous, sans chercher à exterminer les nés-moldus, mais sans non plus accueillir les moldus à bras ouverts dans notre monde.

L'important, c'est que la frontière qui sépare nos deux mondes reste nette. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, il s'agit de nous préserver. Cela doit être notre priorité absolue. C'est la mienne, en tout cas.

_Nous trahisons les valeurs du monde sorcier ! Le Ministre parle de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit, mais il fait tout le contraire._

Ils parlent également de préservation. Et l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. La société sorcière repose entièrement sur des valeurs ancestrales qui ont longtemps fait notre force: la magie qui coule dans nos veines, la force et la pureté de nos pouvoirs, notre capacité à nous préserver en vivant dans le secret, le rejet plus ou moins conscient que nous avons toujours eu face à la société moldue. Nos traditions sont anciennes et primordiales. Ce sont elles qui font de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, des êtres indépendants, puissants, fiers. Elles doivent être préservées à tout prix. Pas forcément en bannissant l'influence moldue qu'apportent les nés-moldus, mais en nous préservant de sa toute puissance.

Faire attention à notre monde, tenter de le préserver, ne signifie pas que nous sommes intolérants.

.

-Dans le cadre de l'éducation, à présent. Pour mieux encadrer et accompagner nos jeunes sorciers, les effectifs, ainsi que les qualifications de leurs professeurs seront également revues à la hausse. Pour enseigner à nos jeunes, un professeur devra à présent justifier d'un diplôme suffisamment élevé ainsi qu'un minimum de trois années d'expérience préalable.

Le silence était retombé dans la vaste salle. Les journalistes, carnets et plumes à Papotte à la main, fixaient leur Ministre avec intensité, attentifs à ses moindres paroles. Seul le frottement des plumes sur les parchemins se faisaient entendre. Draco fixait le mur opposé à l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait sans ciller, et ne leur prêtait qu'une attention limitée.

-De plus, à compté de la rentrée de septembre de la présente année, un cours d'introduction et d'application à la branche obscure de la magie sera instaurée, à raison de deux heures hebdomadaires, à partir de la cinquième année d'étude.

Un tollé de protestations s'éleva dans la salle, le forçant à s'interrompre.

.

_Monsieur Potter ! Que pensez-vous de l'instauration prochaine de l'enseignement de la magie noire à Poudlard ?_

L'enseignement de la magie noire à Poudlard est une avancée extraordinaire pour le monde magique. La preuve par excellence que les sorciers peuvent encore évoluer, se remettre en question, instaurer des mesures révolutionnaires qui, il y a quelques années, n'auraient même pas été envisageables. C'est la preuve que notre société s'ouvre, évolue, grandit.

Il ne faut pas être bornés, obtus, totalement fermés à ce que l'on pense être mal ou peu digne d'intérêt. Il faut savoir être ouvert d'esprit, curieux, il faut savoir expérimenter toute forme de magie, même sa forme la plus sauvage, la plus sombre, la plus dangereuse. Un sorcier qui n'a jamais étudié la magie noire ne pourra jamais se dire être un homme cultivé ou un sorcier expérimenté. La magie noire _est_ de la magie, il ne faut pas la mettre de côté sous prétexte qu'elle peut être dangereuse et imprévisible.

_Monsieur Potter, l'enseignement de la magie noire à Poudlard est un scandale ! Une hérésie ! Une trahison ! Vous devez vous y opposer !_

La magie noire a été marginalisée à cause de clichés infondés vieux comme le monde. Ces clichés, aujourd'hui, n'ont plus lieu d'être. Nous sommes une société évoluée, ouverte d'esprit, en plein essor. Autoriser l'enseignement de la magie noire dans notre société, c'est faire un immense pas en avant.

Elle a été interdite pas des sorciers obtus et apeurés qui ont vu en elle une menace quelconque parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles pour apprendre à la contrôler. Elle n'a pas toujours été prohibée et il fut un temps où elle était considérée comme une forme de magie à part entière. Elle était enseignée à l'école, avec réserve, certes, et ils semblent temps de réinstaurer cette tradition, de nous différencier de ces sorciers qui l'ont un jour, à défaut, interdite.

.

-Ce cours sera obligatoire. Aucune dérogation de participation ne sera accordée. Tout refus de participer au cours sera sanctionné d'un renvoie définitif de l'école sans possibilité de négociations. Le directeur de l'école, Théodore Nott, ainsi que le conseil d'administration de l'école et le Bureau de Poudlard au Ministère seront les seuls juges de la décision d'exclusion.

Malgré le brouhaha et les exclamations qui traversaient la salle, Draco, inébranlable, continuait de déverser ses informations sans discontinuité. Le tollé qu'il provoquait semblait à peine l'effleurer et il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

.

_La magie noire est dangereuse ! Imprévisible !_

Manipulée avec prudence et sang froid, elle n'est pas plus imprévisible et dangereuse que la magie blanche. Elle ne doit pas être bannie de notre société sous prétexte qu'elle peut se révéler instable. Dans ce cas, beaucoup de choses devraient l'être également.

Par ailleurs, elle sera enseignée par des professeurs rigoureux et compétents qui ne tolèreront aucuns débordements ou comportements déplacés de la part de leurs élèves, ce qui s'applique à toutes les classes enseignées à Poudlard. Les élèves seront en parfaite et totale sécurité, comme ils le sont pour tous leurs autres cours.

_Effrayante ! Obscure !_

La magie noire vous effraie parce qu'elle vous est inconnue. C'est bien connu, les gens sont effrayés par ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. La magie noire peut se révéler être une branche passionnante et fascinante de la magie, si on s'y intéresse un tant soit peu, avec sérieux et application. Nous n'avons pas à la craindre constamment, à la diaboliser et la marginaliser. Ce temps là est révolu, nous nous devons de passer à autre chose.

_La magie noire peut tuer ! Nos enfants seront en danger dans cette salle de classe !_

On peut tuer des gens avec ses propres mains. La magie blanche peut tuer également. Tout dépend de l'utilisation que chacun fait de la magie. Rien de mal ne peut découler d'une bonne intention, que ce soit avec la magie blanche comme avec la magie noire.

_Le Ministre de la Magie perd la tête !_

Draco Malfoy est un homme déterminé qui connaît ses priorités et ses ambitions. Il n'a pas d'autres objectifs que de servir le monde sorcier, de l'accompagner dignement dans son évolution et son essor sans précédent. S'il juge que cette mesure peut contribuer à lui rendre sa gloire d'antan, je lui fais totalement confiance pour cela.

Il a maintes fois prouvé par le passé qu'il savait où il allait en mettant en place des mesures certes rigoureuses, mais qui, sur le long terme, ont largement prouvé leur efficacité. Celle-ci, visiblement, aussi audacieuse soit-elle, n'en est qu'une de plus qui saura prouver en temps voulu toute son efficacité.

_Enseigner la magie noire à l'école, c'est comme former de futurs mages noirs !_

Tous les plus grands sorciers de notre ère se sont un jour intéressés à cette partie de la magie. Et cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont devenus mauvais, ou qu'ils l'ont été en s'y intéressant.

.

-Le Ministère de la Magie publiera dans les jours prochains un communiqué qui reprendra plus amplement les réformes instaurées. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

En quittant l'estrade, Draco tentait de réprimer un sourire en coin arrogant.

.

.

Draco était le Ministre de la Magie parfait. Il possédait cette prestance, ce charisme, ce charme qui attirait les foules et qui les rassemblait. Puis il y avait cette part d'ombre en lui, cette lueur inquiétante dans son regard, son passé mystérieux, tout autant de faits qui fascinaient. Draco avait été un Mangemort, il fut un temps, et c'était à ce titre qu'il avait gravi un à un les échelons du Ministère de la Magie, poussé et soutenu par nul autre que Voldemort.

Mais lui, à la différence de bien d'autres, avait toujours pris soin de cacher ses opinions. On l'avait entendu, lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, affirmer vouloir refuser de servir Voldemort mais il y avait été contraint, pour sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille. On ne l'avait jamais entendu proclamer sa haine envers les moldus et les nés-moldus. On ne lui connaissait aucuns crimes. On n'avait, en apparence, rien à lui reprocher.

Et surtout, surtout, Draco Malfoy avait le soutien indéfectible du Survivait, de l'Elu, du Vainqueur. Harry affirmait souvent pour plaisanter que Draco aurait pu être Voldemort lui-même, on l'aurait accepté en tant que Ministre si Harry en avait fait la demande expresse. Lui-même avait tué Dumbledore, après tout, mais ce fait avait été oublié. Il avait suffi d'affirmer à quel point Dumbledore n'était qu'un manipulateur, servant ses propres intérêts, ayant enterré le monde magique dans une guerre personnelle et sans fin pour que les sorciers se rendent compte à quel point tout cela était vrai. Qu'aurait apporté Dumbledore de plus que Voldemort au monde magique ? Rien. La mort de Dumbledore était _nécessaire_. Il suffisait qu'il le dise pour qu'on le croit.

Il avait suffit qu'il dise que Draco serait le Ministre de la Magie idéal pour qu'on le croit, également.

Il suffisait qu'il apporte son crédit aux mesures plus que douteuses que Draco mettait en place au fil des ans pour qu'on les croit nécessaires et, même, légitimes.

Il répétait les mots que Voldemort lui avait enseignés dans son enfance, et en avait, parfois, pleinement conscience. Cela le faisait sourire, de voir à quel point le mage noir avait influencé sa façon de penser, et combien il le faisait toujours, en quelque sorte. Il lui avait enseigné une façon de penser, et Harry, même des années plus tard, la mettait toujours en pratique. Il la diffusait, même. Il s'en servait pour faire digérer à une population de sorcier à la fois sceptique et sous son influence des mesures qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais acceptées.

Les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres, Voldemort lui-même les avait un jour prononcés, et il souriait en imaginant parfois les réactions de son auditoire, s'il avait su.

Il suffisait qu'il le dise, qu'il affirme avec conviction, qu'il le martèle, et ils le croyaient tous. Ils avaient confiance en lui, aveuglément. Ils en oubliaient leurs propres convictions, leurs idéaux et leurs valeurs. Ils ne pensaient plus, ils ne croyaient plus, ils n'étaient plus.

Ils étaient réduits à des hommes et des femmes sans conviction, qui ne pensaient qu'à travers ses mots, ne croyaient qu'à travers ses tirades enflammées. Parce qu'il était Harry Potter, qu'il avait vaincu, par deux fois, le plus grand et dangereux mage noir de tous les temps, parce qu'ils les avaient sauvés, libérés, il avait maintenant le pouvoir de les manipuler et de les endoctriner. Peu importe qu'il soit également à l'origine de la chute de Dumbledore, ce fait ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce qu'il avait accompli. Il était relégué loin derrière tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde des sorciers, pour chacun des sorciers, leurs familles, leurs amis.

L'image que les sorciers avaient de lui était si blanche et si pure qu'ils en étaient aveuglés. Ils ne voyaient pas au travers d'elle. Ils n'en avaient ni la possibilité, ni l'envie. Harry avait pris soin, toutes ces années, d'apparaître le plus dévoué possible à la cause du monde sorcier, et il s'y était employé corps et âme. Dévoué, il l'était.

Il avait pour le monde de la magie une ambition démesurée, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Il voulait le voir grand, puissant, somptueux, éclatant. Il voulait le voir briller de tous ses feux, il voulait que les sorciers en soient fiers, qu'ils portent, chacun d'entre eux, la magie avec dignité. Pour cela, toutes les menaces susceptibles de pouvoir le mettre en péril devaient être éradiquées, y compris les menaces que les sorciers eux-mêmes ne considéraient pas comme dangereuses.

Draco était l'homme parfait pour incarner cette puissance, cette élégance, ce charisme qu'il associait à la magie. Il était l'image même de la magie. Et, plus ou moins inconsciemment, les sorciers le savaient. Ils posaient sur leur jeune et talentueux, mais controversé, Ministre de la Magie un regard plein de respect, de fascination et de crainte. On le disait ministre juste, dictateur dangereux, et il était un peu des deux. Mais il savait trouver cet équilibre qui faisait de lui un sorcier respecté, et légitime dans ses fonctions.

Mais ce que les sorciers préféraient chez Draco, ce qui leur faisait fermer les yeux à tous ses agissements et les mesures, de plus en plus dangereuses et controversées, qu'il mettait en place sans sourciller, ce qui les confortait dans sa légitimité et sa justesse, c'était le soutien indéfectible qu'il avait du Survivant.

Harry Potter justifiait tout. Harry Potter acceptait tout. Harry Potter soutenait tout. Si le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, à deux reprises, affirmait qu'enseigner la magie noire serait faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, alors il fallait l'enseigner à Poudlard. S'il soutenait que les nés-moldus devaient être contrôlés pour le bien du monde magique, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si Harry Potter affirmait que Draco Malfoy était un ministre juste et sain pour le monde magique, alors c'est qu'il l'était forcément.

Après tout, si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi le soutiendrait-il avec autant de ferveur, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi accepterait-il ces mesures si elles ne lui convenaient pas, si elles n'étaient pas justes ? Pourquoi apprécierait-il autant Draco Malfoy s'il le jugeait indigne du pouvoir qui lui était dû ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il soutenu dans sa candidature de Ministre de la Magie s'il avait réellement pensé que Malfoy était dangereux pour le monde de la magie ?

Après tout, Harry Potter ne devait rien à Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient certes été amis à Poudlard, bien que dans des maisons différentes, mais n'avaient plus eu le moindre contact depuis la fin de leur scolarité.

Il était évident que Malfoy était un bon ministre, car Harry Potter, bien qu'il n'est aucune raison de le faire, lui faisait confiance.

.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient allongés, nus, entre les draps froissés de leur lit. Tous deux, silencieux, fixaient le plafond d'un air absent, leurs torses se soulevant au rythme de leurs respirations, qui s'apaisaient peu à peu.

Les doigts de Harry caressaient négligemment ceux de Draco, d'un geste inconscient mille fois répétés. Il ne disait rien, mais il savait que Draco pensait la même chose que lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps, des années, que tous les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils pensaient la même chose, ils voulaient la même chose, ils croyaient aux mêmes choses, ils avaient les mêmes projets, les mêmes envies, ils avaient en tête le même avenir pour le monde sorcier.

Et tout cela, ils le mettaient en place ensemble, lentement mais sûrement.

.

FIN

.

J'espère que cet épilogue, qui arrive longtemps après la guerre, vous a plu :) Que pensez-vous des méthodes de Harry et Draco ? Des mesures qu'ils mettent en place ? De la façon dont ils le font ? Hâte d'avoir vos avis sur cet épilogue qui m'a donné du fil à retordre :P

Bref, est-ce que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la fin de cette fic ? Je suis contente, en tout cas, de pouvoir enfin mettre la mention "complète" à ma deuxième fic :) je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être, pour une troisième fic ?

Gros bisous à tous, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Natom, 09/04/16


End file.
